The Programmer's Daughter
by VoraciousReader99
Summary: What if Feng Lan had been someone who wasn't a complete idiot, but instead actually knew what the heck she was doing? Let's see how the world deals with Yun Yin Min!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince-I just like to play with the darn plot! :D**

**A/N: Alright! I have returned and with another story! :D This one is my version of ½ Prince the manga, so please read it and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Prologue**_

"It never crossed my mind in all my life that I would once again see you." I said as I stared seriously at the NPC before me. "And like _this_…"

He looked back at me with expressionless eyes, but I knew better.

Of course, I did! I had created him! Everything about him was thought up by me, from his looks to his emerging personality!

"…How could you do this?" I asked as I tightened my hand on my sword as silence grew between us, raising the tension in the room before my own creation opened his mouth.

"Kill me…Cloud."


	2. Chapters 1 through 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince! :D**

**Enjoy please!**

_**Chapter 1**_

With a loud roar of my favorite black motorbike, I slipped my sunglasses on before ridding away, leaving behind sighing, blushing girls and jealous looks from the male population.

Personally I found it annoying and amusing to have to deal with the fan girls, but since I was born as a very handsome looking 'male' it couldn't be helped.

I was born with light blond hair which always looked like I had crawled out of bed, no matter how much time I spent trying to fix it. I had my mother's eyes which were a pretty hazel coloring.

But no one knew that in reality, I was actually a girl. A a very flat-chested girl, but nevertheless a girl and it doesn't help that I acted more male-ish then a normal female would. I also wore my hair very short.

And I also don't care if someone thought that I was male either; I simply didn't care. And if I really cared enough, I would tell them which gender I was.

I'm 20 years old and I live alone.

My mother had died when I was about 5 years old due to a really bad fever so my father had to raise me. And he raise me the best he could as a widow and a professional programmer so he wasn't home all the time, but we got by just fine together.

Then just as I turned 18 years old, my father suddenly disappeared.

The only things he left for me was tons of money, an apartment under my own name, and a letter.

The letter was quite a short one and one that even today, I cannot understand.

It read:

**Dear Yun,**

**Please forgive me for doing this, but it must be done. I have left all I can for you in hopes that you will grow to be the person you wish to become. I hope we meet once again.**

**Love, Father**

And that was it.

What did my Father mean by "doing this" and "leaving all he could"? Multiple unanswered questions only continued to fill my mind since the day my Father vanished off the face of the world-literally.

But I knew one thing about my Father; he was a very good computer programmer and he had been working on a computer game which I do not know of.

The only memory I have about that game he was working on was the conversations we would have about it and one memory of Father coming to me when I was 12 and telling me to write a password into the program which I was eagerly did so.

I had written the one thing I had loved most at the time; Clouds which was also my name in English.

Even now I do not know why my Father had me write the password; he didn't even watch me type it in, in fact, he looked away as if he didn't want to know it.

This certain memory only added to the ever increasing mystery surrounding my Father's disappearance.

The only things I have left of him are all his journals about his program project which I haven't even looked at. It didn't feel right to do so.

All I knew about this game program that my Father worked on was the fact that you could access it through your subconscious-in your sleep-and play it like it was real life.

As I had mentioned before Father would come home sometimes and just unload everything about this game program; from the hidden missions that you could do to the hidden places where you could "cheat".

Father even told me that to keep his personal life, just that 'personal' he didn't tell anyone that he even had a daughter though he did tell them that he had a wife who had passed away.

Father said that it was the ultimate game program that he had ever done in his entire life. But then something happened and he vanished and I had to learn to move on with my life.

So I did.

I moved into my new apartment and finished up my high school education before I found a good University to continue my education in computer programmer.

Just like my Father, I am a very talented programmer, but unlike my Father who was very good at it in his own way, I was a genius at it.

_**-line-**_

I was jerked from my thoughts as I pulled up to my apartment. Turning off my bike, I headed inside, closing the door behind me with a soft click.

Sighing tiredly, I slipped my shoes off at the entrance before I walked inside, letting my heavy backpack fall to the floor near the stairs with a loud ***thud*** as I moved into the kitchen to start making myself some dinner.

Once I was done eating dinner, I cleaned up before heading up to my loft where my bedroom was located, picking up my backpack as I went by.

Closing my bedroom door softly, I flicked my light on before placed my backpack onto my desk and started taking out my homework.

I was just done with half my homework when my door bell rung. I sighed with annoyance as I wanted to finish my homework so I could go to bed, but nevertheless, I set my pencil down and headed downstairs to see who it was.

"Yes?" I asked blankly as I opened the door to see a man in a mailman uniform.

"You have a package."

"Ah," I said as I took the package, set it aside before signing the man's clipboard. With a nod from both of us, I closed the door and looked at my package before growling in annoyance when I realized what it was.

Second Life.

My best friend since Junior High had been telling me about this "real life" game that had become very popular recently.

_Flashback:_

_"Cloud!"_

_"Hmm?" I asked as I turned slightly to see my best friend, Mei running full tilt towards me, grinning widely with her boyfriend trailing behind her with an amusement look on his face._

___Mei, Huan, and I had been friends since we were kids in elementary school so they knew just about everything which included that they k__new what my true gender is…though there had been another guy who had been my next door neighbor when I was kid who also knew my true gender, but I haven't seen him since he had moved away when I was 12 year old._

_Not feeling up to deal with Mei, I turned away and I could literally feel her start to cry crocodile tears as she came closer._

_Since my first name 'Yun' literally means 'cloud' in English, Mei had started calling me that even though it make me sound like some guy off of Final Fantasy. Heck, I even slightly looked like him with the spiky blond hair and hazel eyes._

_I sighed, annoyed as Mei grabbed the front of my uniform and started shaking me which I easily ignored._

_I knew without looking that everyone in the Cafe was staring this scene with the greatest amusement as Mei shook me while her boyfriend, Huan was trying to not laugh while trying to pry Mei off me, and me wobbling back and forth due to Mei's shaking, with a look of boredom my face._

_We always came to this Cafe as we liked the service and the drinks they served here._

_Once Mei had calmed enough to release me, they sat across from me and we ordered our usual which was Mei getting a strawberry milkshake, Huan was getting himself a root-beer-float, and me ordered my hot chocolate from a tea cup. _

_Once we got our drinks, Mei started telling about whatever she had been so worked up about when she entered the Cafe._

_"Cloud! I bought it! Finally!" Mei shrieked in excitement and my response was to look at her and raise an eyebrow at her so she continued, "I came to tell you! I waited so long to just buy Second Life!"_

_"Second Life?" I repeated in confusion, at my question, Mei's eyeballs just about shot out of her skull while Huan looked at me in shock and surprise._

_"You've never heard of it before?" Huan asked calmingly and I would have answered if Mei hasn't exploded._

_"HUH?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SECOND LIFE IS?! SECOND LIFE IS-!"_

_Once again I tuned her out as I searched my brain since the name had sounded familiar._

_Ah, yes. It was a reality game that one of my professors was completely addicted to though the man refused to admit._

_Turning to Huan, I said, "I remember where I've heard that before. Professor Hong...wasn't he really addicted to it or something?"_

_"Yeah," Huan said with a smile and Mei, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, shut up and sat down. _

_"I think he just got fired a while ago." Mei added as she wrapped her arms around one of Huan's arms._

_"Hmm," I hummed as I sipped my chocolate once again._

_"You don't play Second Life?" Huan asked, raising his eyebrows._

_End flashback:_

I had shrugged my shoulders in response to the question, thinking that that would have been the end of it, but as I looked down at the package in my hands, apparently it wasn't so.

I groaned out loud in annoyance, but I, nevertheless, took it up to my room and shoved it into my closet before going back to my homework.

_'I'll give Mei a good earful the next time I see her.'_ I promised myself as I sat back down to finish my homework.

_**-line-**_

The next time I saw my friends was four months later which just so happened to be on a weekend, so we all planned on meeting up to chit-chat. But upon seeing Mei, I gave her more than the earful that I had been saving up for the four very long months.

I started yelling about wasting money on someone who would even use the stupid thing and, of course, she hid behind Huan who both stood in the face of my fury like a rock, with a look of amusement/pity on his face towards his girlfriend while Mei whimpered pathetically behind him.

So it was about 20 minutes later that we sat down at the Cafe, drinking our usual favorite drinks; a strawberry milkshake (Mei), root-beer-float (Huan), and the hot chocolate in a tea cup (me).

Huan had once told me that I look like as if I was of royal blood when I drank my chocolate. He said it was the way I held myself and sipped at it.

"It makes me sometimes want to call you, my Lord or something," Huan had said with a laugh and I had rolled my eyes at him.

"So you're really not going to try and play Second Life, not even once?" Mei asked me softly, with a pout. "I seriously think that you'd enjoy it!"

"And why would you think that?" I asked as I looked over at her with a glare.

"Cloud, we both know you like to fight and here's a good opportunity to fight all you want." Huan said as Mei squeaked in fear and flinched away from my glare. "And you can kill things without it ending up with you getting thrown in jail or something."

I looked at him with a thoughtful expression as it was very much true.

I always wore biker clothes wherever I went except to school and I was known very well on the streets as Phantom as no one knew when I would show up and I usually show up literally out of nowhere.

I was also known as Blood as I like to get into fights a lot because I liked fighting and having blood on my hands which could be a good thing or a bad thing considering that mood I was in at the time, though no one (unless they pissed me off majorly) has ever gotten themselves killed by me, severally beaten, but not killed by me…yet.

And because of this, all gang leaders in my neighborhood and beyond, all have inform their members not bug me, but I was in slightly good terms with every gang leader as I was a person they would ask to spar with on occasions to keep their skills up or to teach their members.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, giving in to Huan and Mei's pleadings, but mostly to Mei's begging. "I'll try it out tonight."

"HURRAY!" Mei cheered, happily as she hugged Huan as Huan leaned over and patted my shoulder, softly.

"I know you won't regret it, man."

"You better hope so." I snarled quietly at him, narrowing my eyes, but he just smiled at me.

_**Chapter 2**_

That evening, I reluctantly pulled out the now very dusty package and opened it. Once I got everything set up and connected, I picked up the manual and scanned it over briefly.

As I did so I felt like I was reading very familiar words and meanings, but I shook it off before tossed the manual aside as I started changing into my PJ's which was a tank top and shorts.

Once I was on my bed, I pulled the headset over my head before turning the machine on. It was almost instantly that I was yanked into my sub-consciousness.

I suddenly found myself in a pitch black room with light that circled around me. As I looked around, I couldn't see anything expect for myself and just as I was about to call out, I heard a female voice speak up.

"Greetings! Welcome to Second Life!" Turning my head in the direction it came from, I found a girl, who was smiling at me, who was sitting on a hover chair which moved to me.

She wore a giant helmet with a giant letter number two in the middle and two pink pigtails popped out from under it. I could tell instantly that she was a GM or a Game Master as the manual had explained.

"You are the first player for this account, please wait a moment." She said holding up a finger. "I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, from now on as soon as you put your game helmet on; you can start playing Second Life!"

Two machine-shape guns appeared on either side of me and started scanning me up and down, making a noise that much sounded like a car speeding by. Once they were done scanning, they vanished to wherever they had come from in the first place.

"Okay, you are now ready to create your character. Before creating the character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character, for once the character creation process is complete, your race, name and looks cannot be changed."

"Can't change?" I repeated, curious. "Why is that?"

"To make Second Life as realistic as possible; each player may only have one character," the GM explained.

"Ah." I said softly before asking another question. "What if the character dies? Then what? It doesn't just end like that, right?"

"Dead characters will reborn at the Rebirth Point, but you will lose a level." The GM explained. "So, please start creating your character."

A bright light flashed around me and I glanced up to see many various creatures all around me. It looked as if they're studying me. A demon growled softly while a celestial flapped her wings happily, smiling toward me. A dwarf snorted at me causing me to give him an amused look.

"First, choose the race you like. The races are basically divided into humans, elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestial, elemental and beasts. Beast can be divided into wolves, birds, dogs and..." The GM said and I noticed a pig, a turtle and a dog waddling toward me, pleading to be picked up. After that a tree along with many variations of plants looked at me. "The elemental can be divided between flower spirits, tree spirits, and-"

"Why are there so many different types?" I interrupted knowing that if she continued, I would be here all night long-literally.

"Commercial jobs are also a special feature of our game." The GM shrugged while giggling.

"That would explain a lot..." I said softly, shaking my head in annoyance before asking, "Can I see myself as a Human and as a Beast?"

"No problem!" She snapped her finger and a giant blue smokescreen suddenly appear in front of me. I watched with interest as the smoke cleared to reveal a human girl with same features as me who smiled and greeted me with a hello while the beast...Well to put it gently, the beast wasn't pleasant for the eyes. It glared at me, snorting and grunting, "Looking down on me? Huh?!"

I hid a smile at the Beast's words and rubbed my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing as the Beast kept cursing at me.

"Can I be _**male**_?" I asked the GM as I ignored the two beings in front of me.

"You want to be Male? I think that will be hard to do. Basically, the character's appearance comes from the player's actual looks, even the gender...Also, the game statuses say that female players level up easier and have others watching over them." The GM was surprised at my statement, making me twitched violently at that, very much pissed off by the GM.

"I can handle myself just FINE without anyone watching over me!" I snarled angrily as I narrowed my eyes at GM. "So change me into a male!"

The GM nodded reluctantly before saying, "Okay, please wait, I will inform my superiors of your request."

As she shut her eyes, I looked around having nothing else to do when I suddenly felt a pair of eyes looking at me.

I paused in my looking around before I whirled around and looked straight into a pair of golden eyes in a very handsome face.

He looked to be elf-ish according to his pointed ears. He had long black hair and slitted golden amber eyes. He also was wearing a crown like item on his forehead that shined like a single blood drop. He also had a sort of tattoo that decorated his left eye.

We looked at each other for a few minutes, both examining the other, but I was in reality surprise to see him as he looked awfully familiar to me…

But where…I couldn't seem to remember… With nothing else to do, I grinned at him and waved slightly before turning away as the GM who reopened her eyes.

"The rules are basically...Second Life does not allow sex changes..." The GM said slowly before brightening. "But since you are the last, literally, to log into this game this month, my superiors have decided to reward you. So your special request has been granted! As a result of your sex change from female to male...do you also want to be 30% more beautiful or ugly?"

"…Thirty percent more beautiful, please," I said politely and the GM nodded and snapped her fingers. The creatures from before disappeared into another huge cloud of smoke and a human male with long platinum blond hair and a slim, tall body appeared instead.

I looked the male over carefully, thinking seriously about the way I wanted him to look like before looking up at the GM who I was not surprised to find was blushing a cherry red.

"I would like to see myself as an elf." I said as I gestured to the male in front of me. "Is that okay?"

"No problem!" Various feathers surrounded the human and once the feathers dispersed, in the human's place was a male elf who made the GM literally turn an even more darker shade of red.

As for me, I slowly walked around him, examining him from his crown to his toes.

"So hot..." The GM sighed, dreamily and I ignored her.

"I'd like the hair to short to just about around the jaw line in layers. I want my bangs to hang in my face on both side of my face." I ordered and the GM dazedly, waved her hand according to my wishes.

Slightly satisfied, I turned my character to face the GM who squealed out, "BISHIEEEEE!" while having a major nose bleed.

Pleased and amused with this reaction, I snorted as I examined my Avatar once again. Sure that my male Avatar was sexy and a major bishie, standing there nude, but thankfully his private area was generously covered by the feathers so all you could see was his ribs and up.

"So hot! And it's even in the nude!" The GM crowed when suddenly my elf opened his eyes, showing off his pink-red eyes which I didn't like at all.

"Change the eyes to a soft baby blue and make the skin alabaster toning." I said and the GM eagerly did so and I had my Avatar.

"Alright, I want you to tilt your head slightly and smile a little." I ordered to my Avatar who apparently hearing me for he obeyed me.

He looked at me, tilting his head and grinning really wickedly at me and I could literally feel the GM behind me faint from blood loss, even I went red slightly.

"Um...have you considered going through a sex change? If you do, I'll be your girlfriend!" The GM said blushing heavily as she winked at me.

I looked over at her before looking away, shrugging my shoulders neither accepting nor rejecting the offer.

"Ok, this is my Avatar." I announced to the GM, nodding my head in contentment.

"And I want nothing changed or you'll never see me in the game at all." I threatened as I noticed her raising her hand to do something.

"Oh yea! About my name..." I mumbled softly to myself as I turned and looked up at the GM.

"How about 'Prince on a white horse'?" The GM offered and I shook my head.

"You want to name me 'Prince on a white horse'? That's way too old fashioned." I grimaced, but I took the name. "Let's get rid of the white horse part instead. I'll be called Prince instead."

"Prince..." GM said in a curious tone and I nodded my head, smiling charmingly at her, causing her to blush at me.

The GM coughed slightly clearing her throat before nodding, accepting that name. Flipped some random glasses on, she looked down at a book she happened to pull out.

"By the way, where do you wish to be born? There's north, east, south, west and central." The GM asked as she looked up at me.

"Doesn't matter, but somewhere in the woods, please," I said just as I suddenly felt a yank towards Prince who flew toward me. I felt us slowly merging together into becoming one being which I will tell you; it freaken' feel weird!

"Whoa!" I said as the area slowly diminished.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Lolidragon. Bishie~!" The GM squealed as the room darkened. "You must PM me! If you PM me, I'll reward you!"

With that, I fell into the dark blackness which took over.

I groaned out loud as I slowly became aware of my surrounding once again. Getting to my feet, I looked around and gasped in horror.

"No..." I said out loud, subconsciously as I looked around. "This can't be my Father's game that he was making!"

I rushed up a hill and looked down on a city with its online players and NPCs bustling around.

Wanting to prove myself wrong, I hurried logged off and woke up in my bed. Quickly as I could, I wrenched the headset off of me and dashed into my spare room where all my Father's journals and diaries were placed, still in their boxes where my Father had placed them in.

Box after box, I yanked out and dumped all the books inside out so that I could get to them all to read them.

I had awakened from Second Life about 2 or 3 in the morning and I wasn't done reading and rereading till about 10 the afternoon, but I wouldn't deny it any longer.

Surrounded with everything that my Father had ever done concerning Second Life from the cheats and quests to different NPC bosses and their levels were in those journals, I sat in the center more confused than ever about my Father and his disappearance.

"I don't understand…" I whispered slowly as I slowly looked around me at the sea of journals and notes.

But my memories were now complete. I had helped my Father in the creation of Second Life. He'd come home and tell me about it and I would give him ideas and suggestions about certain things.

But there was one NPC program that I had personally created when I was about 8 years old out of pure loneliness for someone to talk to when my Father wasn't home.

I had created everything about my NPC from his looks, personality, and how he perceived things to his very name and once I was done creating him, I had given him self-awareness so he could think for himself. From there, we quickly become the fast friends which only grew the older I grew.

As we grew friends, my NPC eventually named himself "Eric" and I as a 14 kid at the time, thought it fitted him perfectly.

Then tragedy struck for me, Father found out about him and had asked to put Eric into the game which I instantly refused as if he was in a game, I couldn't be with him anymore before dashing to my room where I told Eric about the conversation.

He too expressed his desire to not leave my side and I was happy, but then one day when I had come home from school, I went into my room only to find Eric was gone.

My fury and tears at my Father for hurting me was almost uncontrollable and I refused to talk with my Father after the incident, but all that Father would tell me was that he had placed Eric into the game.

I now recognized him as the man I had seen in the dark room a brief while as Eric who had been examining me in the Creation Room. Now what he was doing investigating about me in the Creation Room, I really don't know, but I was happy that I got to see him again even if it had been a short glance.

I dazedly moved back into my room and sat down onto my bed, trying to think of what I should do. My answer came as I leaned back and the Second Life headset tapped me softly against my hand.

I would just enjoy the game that Father had created to the fullest.

With that, I smiled and got up and cleaned up all of Father's books, placing some into the shelves for easy access in case, I needed them while others went back into their boxes for storage, but most of them were placed on shelves.

**_-line-_**

That night, I went back to Second Life and found myself back on the hill I had left so hurriedly before. I knew that there was a lake nearby so I headed there so I could examine my reflection carefully.

Prince looked back at me. I was wearing a white tunic and brown pants on with black boots. I sighed before I tightened my resolve and looked around.

"Okay...what should I do first...Wait, I remember reading about me needing to get a Job..." I told myself, remembering what the manual and Father's books had instructed. "But first, I need to level myself up to 10 to get a job."

At that thought, I grinned evilly before I started walking around trying to find some monsters to help me level up.

I didn't wish to see anyone yet as I knew that with my new looks, girls will be flocking to me faster than bees to honey.

As I walked deeper into the forest, I kept alert in case something or someone tried to attack me. After a while of not finding anything, I stopped and suddenly heard something hopping next to me. Looking down, I found a small blue blob that hopped to me before stopping to staring up at me cutely.

The very image of cuteness made me twitched and I kicked it as hard as I could.

**Successful Attack, Flesh Eating Slime. HP-7! **

"How disturbing," I snorted, meaning both the announcer and the Flesh Eating Slime. I watched with amusement as the Slime shakily got back up, roaring angrily as it hopped back, hoping to get a bite out of my skin.

"Oh? You're looking for a fight?" I asked it with a malicious smile of pleasure. "Don't mind if I do!" And with that, I gave it a very good sound beating of its little life.

**Hp-3! **

**Hp-3! **

**Hp-3! **

As the Flesh Eating Slime finally died, it blew up into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a knife and a small pouch.

**Bingo! Flesh Eating Slime has died! Earned: 25 EXP, A knife, A pouch. **The announcer said very obviously and I bent down and picked up the knife and pouch, examining both carefully.

"Hmm...Interesting..." I muttered when the announcer spoke up.

**Advice to newbies: To view your statistics say the word "System" **

Curious, I did so and indeed my statistics appeared before me. Then I heard a noise behind me and turning my head around after closing my statistics, I saw a mob of slimes all of whom seemed very furious at the death of their friend.

But all I did was smirk, pleased.

"Oh? There are more of you? Well, bring it on, you Uglies!" I taunted as the Flesh Eating Slimes pounced at me as I stood there, holding my knife ready, smirking all the while.

_**Two hours later...**_

"I'm at level 25 now, so I should be able to choose my job now." I said as I casually headed to the newbie village, feeling a whole lot _less_ stressful. "Though I'm slightly unsure as to what job I should take."

It was as I was looking around to find the place where I would be able to choose my job when my arm was suddenly grabbed and I coolly looked around to see very good looking elf girl blushing up at me, at my handsome face, I presumed...hopefully.

"E-Excuse me...Can I train with you?" She stuttered, looking right up at me with her bright blue eyes and long blond hair, wearing a pink dress with pale red design. I scowled at her.

"No," I bluntly stated, yanking my arm free from her, causing her to gasp softly. With a scoff, I ignored her and the squeals of fan girls sounded behind me as I walked away, trying to, once again, find the shop where I would be able to change my job.

Finding a store that apparently sold potions I decided to get a few only to see that the NPC was helping another group, one of them a girl. Swearing softly to myself, I kept my head down so that the girl couldn't see my face. I did _not_ want another fan girl right now!

"Oh! Hello!" I heard the girl say upon apparently seeing me near the door.

"...Evening," I said back softly as I kept my head down.

"Are you shy? Why are you keeping your head down?" One of the other players asked, but I instead asked them a question.

"Where do I go to change my job to a warrior?" I asked instead, ignoring their questions.

"You have to get ten wolf fangs for that," One of the males of the group said with a kind laugh. "We were just about to grind wolves, let's got together!"

"Sure, but I need to get some potions first." I said easily as I moved towards the counter.

"Ok, we'll wait for you at the Westside gate," They said as they all left. "Be quick about it!"

"Thank you...I'll be there soon." I said slowly and once the door closed, I looked up at the NPC. "I'd like some healing potions."

"Thank you." The NPC gushed. "I'll get them for you immediately, please wait here."

I raised my eyebrows a little in shocked before shaking my head.

"Oh yeah," I said snapping my fingers as an idea popped into my head. "Could you add a mask to that list?"

**_-line-_**

"Hi." I called as I jogged over to the Westside gate; waving at the group who was visible shocked by my mask. "Sorry for waiting, my apologizes..."

"A mask..." One said, blinking in shock.

"Why did you buy a mask?" The girl asked and I quickly thought up an excuse.

"Because...because I need to...increase my defense..." I said slowly, hoping they would buy it. "Yeah, increase my defense, ha-ha-ha...!"

"Okay! Let me introduce myself, I am Snow White Rose, a mage, please call me Rose." The girl, Rose, said as she gestured to herself and the others introduced themselves as well.

"Legolas, the archer,"

"I am 'For Healing Only', a priest."

"I am 'The Strongest Warrior', call me Li'l Strong."

"Broken Sword."

"Ah...I'm called Prince and I don't have a job yet..." I said as I tried to not freeze over in shock at their very…eh-hem…_interesting_ names though the girl's name was just fine…actually it was just as weird, but the nickname was a lot better.

"Okay! I have finished buffing!" F.H.O, the priest said as he finished a spell that would put a shield around me. "Go and do your best!"

"Okay." I said and a wolf came at me. As it lunged at me, I decided to dodge for a while to increase my Agility.

"Stop running, Prince!" Someone yelled. "Turn back and fight that wolf!"

"Don't be scared! The priest can heal you!"

"What is he doing?" Another asked in disgust.

"To outrun a wolf..." Li'l Strong (I recognized that voice!) said as he laughed in surprise. "He really is agile! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Humph!" The guy, from before, said, sounding like he didn't believe Li'l Strong.

Without me knowing how it had happened, I tripped backwards and the wolf bit me on my arm.

"YOUCH!" I screamed before I threw it off of me, now completely ticked off.

"WHY YOU!?" I said as I grabbed it with my bare hands and started beating the snot out of it. "You bit me! How dare you bite me?!"

Due to its multiple injuries to the wolf tried to make an attempt to flee, but I stomped down onto its back, snarling, "Trying to run away now, are you?!"

With a few strong stomps, the wolf blew up in a puff of smoke and I stood panting heavily, due mostly to my fury.

"Humph! How could you?! Right in front of people…" I mumbled to myself, not noticing the looks of shock the group behind me were giving me. I was too embarrassed to look in their direction.

I've always fought with grace and skill as Phantom and Blood on the streets and to do so horribly before a group was very humiliating to say the least.

**Quest item received: Wolf Fang! **

"What powerful strikes...that wolf couldn't even react..." Li'l Strong said slowly.

"So cool!" Rose said as she pressed her hands to her red face.

"What skill..."

"Hmm?" I said, seeing something move out of the corner of my eye-it was another wolf.

"COME HERE!" I snarled as I processed to slice at the poor unfortunate wolf who just so happen to cross my path.

**HP-30 **

**HP-30 **

**HP-30 **

"...It looks like he's in a trance..." Someone said in shock as he turned to his neighbor.

With one powerful thrust, I stabbed my knife right between the wolf's eyes, killing it instantly.

"AAHHH!" Rose screamed as she covered her eyes.

"Defeated it in an instant...So strong...!"

"EAT THIS!" I yelled as I sliced another wolf literally in half.

"And another one...Fast...this brat has even more potential to become a warrior than me!" Li'l Strong said dazedly.

"He's dangerous..."

"Ha-ha...Who knew grinding wolves could be so thrilling?!" I asked as I slowly straightened up, dripping in blood and enjoying it every second of it. "Where's the rest?"

Rose peeked out of her fingers to stare at me in shock and horror.

"Come and get me!" I yelled as loud as I could at the pack of wolves that charged at me in response.

"Blood..." I heard Rose say and my smile grew. "…A-a Blood Elf!"

'_You don't know half of it, lady…'_ I thought to her as I slowly looked over my shoulder at the group who visibly backed up a step as the look of insane pleasure in my eyes while I stood there, dripping in blood...

_**-line-**_

"I finally collected 10- well more than 10 wolf fangs for sure." I said as I was cleaned up and holding my pouch which had at least 45 wolf fangs in it.

"Thanks for the help!" I said as I walked away. "I need to go change jobs, see ya!"

"Byeeee!" Rose called back, waving. "Let's grind monsters again someday!"

I waved at the group once more before jogging off.

"Uncle, here's the wolf fangs." I said as I found the shop and plopped the large bag of wolf fangs in front of the guy. "I want to sell the rest of the fangs for money."

"Wow! So fast?!" The Player said in shock before laughing. "Good job, young man! When I was young-!"

"Look," I said interrupting. "Just change my job, will ya'?"

**Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful! Learned: 3 new skills: Strength boost, Haste, and Inferno Slash. **

_**-line-**_

"Alright!" I said happily as I left the shop and was heading the woods once again. "I'm now a warrior."

"I wonder what weapon I got…" I said softly to myself as I reached into my pouch. "Let's see..."

"Hmm...?" I said as I pulled out a large blade that was completely black, so black it looked almost like ebony. "A...A sword…?"

"Hmm," I hummed softly as I pulled it closer and examined it over before smiling, pleased and started waving it around to test it out.

"I'm going to have to give it a try." I said softly to myself as I sheathed my new sword before turning towards the woods to do just that when something stopped me.

**"HIII-YAAAAAA-!"** Someone yelled and I was suddenly hit in the back by someone's foot.

**HP-5! **

"Who the heck-?!" I said as I jumped up from the dirt to whirled around to see a very busty girl who was glaring back at me.

"Now you feel the pain?!" She asked as she tried to hit me again, but I easily dodged her blows. "I told you to PM me! How dare you ignore my words?! I had to look for you for soooo long!"

"...Lolidragon?" I asked slowly, realization setting in.

"YES!"

"Why are you here?" I asked pointing at her. "Aren't you a G-Ouch!"

"Listen carefully!" The GM snarled as she pulled me closer to herself. "I'm actually a hidden GM, if you dare let it slip, I'll..."

"You'll what?" I asked smirking as I shoved her away from me.

"I'll...I'll..." The GM said, trying to think of something, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll do something," I said as I moved away from her towards my previous destination. "But right now, I have more important things to do, like training."

"You naughty boy!" The GM squealed as she grabbed my arm, yanking me to a stop. "I've been obviously looking for you so I can train with a hottie like you!"

"...Excuse me?" I asked, looking at her in disgust.

"Besides with me by your side, you don't have to worry about those fan girls that are being formed even as we speak! But don't worry; I'll _definitely_ protect your chastity!"

"I can handle myself just fine, you know!" I said as I jerked my arm from her grasp. "I don't _need_ you following me around!"

"Let's go grind monsters!" The GM said ignoring me as she seized my arm once again and started dragging me to the woods.

"Fine, but release me!" I yelled, feeling my temper rising. When she didn't listen and **_obey_** me, I processed to _make_ her release me by introducing her to my fists.

"Prince! Wait!" The GM yelled as she painfully got back to her feet and hurried after me, drinking down a health potion. "Sheesh, talk to me!"

"Fine!" I snarled, really wanting to send her to Rebirth Point and get rid of her, but I owed her one so… "If it shuts you up; what's your job? Mage? Priest?"

"He-he-he...How can I do such pathetic jobs?" The GM snickered at the very idea.

"Is that so? Then...?"

"The job I chose is the one that had the most potential to make money! Needless to say...of course, it's the thief class!" She said, giggling as if it was a good thing and I sneered as she playfully nudged me. "Relax! I'll teach you the easiest, cheapest and safest way to fight monsters!"

"Hmm? Great! A wolf! Alright! Let me show you!" I heard her say, but I just ignored her in favor of killing my own wolves, faster than she was "trying" to show me.

"Hey! Are you even watching?!" The GM asked furious and I turned from collecting the loot from the ground.

"Yeah, I was just too-!" I started to say when I saw a huge wolf come up behind her.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled pointing behind her, but it was too late.

**HP-150! **

"LOLIDRAGON!"

**System Notice: Wolf King as appeared! **

"Here!" I said as I passed her a health potion.

"Thanks! I didn't expect such a normal-looking wolf to actually be the Wolf King..." She said before taking off. "Hurry up and run! Or do you plan on dying?"

I ignored her advice and dodged the Wolf King's paw, but when I tried to do it again, I was caught.

I spat out blood as I felt the Wolf King's claws dig into my gut, but he released me to throw me against a tree. I felt my mask fly off as I flew through the air and crashed against the tree trunk.

**HP-80! **

"That hurt..." I groaned as I got back to my feet.

"Good luck, Prince!"

"Huh...?" I asked and looked up to see Lolidragon up the tree I was under. "What the-?! You coward! I've barely blinked and you're in a tree already?!"

"It can't be helped, I am a thief!" She said and I glared coldly at her before once again dodging the Wolf King's attack.

"Prince!"

"I'm alright..." I told her as I used my new sword to block the swipe.

"Such strength as expected of the Wolf King..." I mumbled to myself as I smirked up at the Wolf King.

"Let's see what this does!" I said before I slipped under Wolf King's legs and sliced at a thigh.

**Attack Successful! Wolf King HP-30! **

"Loli!" I shouted up at her where she was above the Wolf King. "Attack its eyes!"

"Right!" She said before jumping down and slamming a knife into an eye as hard as she could.

**HP-300! **

Roaring in pain, the Wolf King bucked Loli off of him, hurting her as she landing badly onto the ground.

"INFERNO SLASH!" I yelled as I forced as much power into the attack and finished off the Boss who went up into flames…literally.

"…You stupid thief!" I told her as I collapsed by her while the announcer talked, but I ignored it like usual.

"Wah!" Loli said suddenly as I looked over at her.

"What now?"

"Your weapon leveled up?" She asked as she looked at my blade.

"Yeah...I have a growing type weapon." I said shrugging my shoulders, cleaning the blade on the grass before sheathing it.

"Wow! That's very lucky!" Loli gushed, smiling.

"Hmm," I grunted in disinterest.

"Hey, Prince...?" Loli asked after a while of silence as we recovered.

"What...?"

"Let's create our own legend!"

"Huh…?" I asked, confused as I looked over at her.

"Second life's first legend..." Loli said softly before holding a fist out towards the sky. "'The Legend of Prince'!"

I just snorted at her idea, finding it amusing as I got to my feet.

"Sure...why not..." I said as I looked down at her, smiling slightly, causing her to blush. "It sounds like fun."

**A/N And that's it! Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapters 3 through 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Manga series though I am trying to see if I will be ending this manga first or the orignial creators will. :D lol**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey, we got an egg, a pair of boots, and some money." I said as I moved over to where the Wolf King had "died".

"Umm…you hatch it." Loli said nervously, looking awkward as she constantly glanced at the egg in my hand.

"I was planning to since I was the one who did all the work," I said bluntly as I quickly picked up the money and boots, putting them into my pouch, "You cowardly thief!"

Loli puffed her cheeks out in embarrassed/anger as I ignored her in favor of looking at my new Pet egg.

"I wonder what it will become..." I wondered out loud, rubbing my chin.

"Probably a wolf or something," Loli said and I grimaced in distaste.

"I sure hope not! I hate dogs!" I said before looked back at the egg with hope in my eyes. "A bird would so much cooler! I like birds."

"Yeah, right," Loli said as we headed to the Pet shop to hatch it. "Like you're going to get a bird from an egg that you got from the **_Wolf_** King."

_**-line-**_

"…Peep!"

_**"YES!"**_ I shouted in joy, pumping a fist in the air. "I got a bird!"

"...A bird...?" Loli said in shock, gaping at my bird in shock and horror. "You've got a freaken' canary!"

"I don't care! It's SO cute!" I gushed as I leaned down to look at it.

Loli was correct to a certain degree. My new pet was about the size of a canary in real life, but it wasn't yellow, but a beautiful silvery-white coloring with silver eyes though because it was still just a baby its baby feathers were sticking out everywhere which only added to her appearance of adoreableness.

But what I was so happy about my new Pet was the fact that she was an extremely _**rare**_ Pet to receive in Second Life.

She was known as an Elements Phoenix which was a Phoenix that was all the elements instead of the usual fire like most Phoenixes were. And it thrilled me that Loli didn't recognized her upon seeing my new Pet.

But what made me a little nervous was the reason _**why**_ she was extremely rare to find in Second Life. According to Father's journals, the only way to acquire her was to go to the Castle of the Dictator of Life-the most dangerous Boss in the game-and _**get**_ her.

Yet, here I was getting her for defeating a _**very**_ low level boss… I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that I need to stay on my toes, heck, even my new sword made my "Spiderman" senses tingle loudly.

"W-will the owner of the pet, please place a drop of blood on it, thus taking ownership." The NPC stuttered, blushing at my very happy expression.

"That would be me!" I said quickly as I cut my finger slightly and held it out to my new Pet.

"Hi, little one," I said softly to it. "Want to become my companion?"

"Peep!" My Pet said happily as she smeared the blood on her head, allowing me to claim her.

"So cute!" I said happily as I picked her up. "I'll name you...hmm...Ah! Sky!"

**System Notice! Pet Name: Sky. Owner: Prince. Born From: An egg obtained from defeating Wolf King. Level: 1.**

_**-line-**_

After receiving, Sky as my new Pet, I told Loli I was logging off because I had to get up that day to meet up with my friends.

The meeting was mostly spent talking about Second Life and how each of us, were enjoying the game to the max, but I refused to tell any of them what my Avatar's name was.

"I want you guys to try and figure it out!" I had said with an evil grin and Huan eagerly took it, grinning, but Mei pouted, disappointed.

Once we had all parted to go back to our apartments, I quickly got dressed for bed before slipping back into Second Life even though it was only 4 pm as I had wanted to train Sky up as well as myself.

So hours passed as Sky and I bonded while we trained and I was pleased to find that Sky was now up to level 20 while I had moved myself up to level 35.

Finding the monsters too easy now for us, we sold all the stuff we didn't need before heading from the Newbie Village to Star City with Loli following me all the way.

As we went along, I spent several hours informing her what I didn't approve at all in a future companion and what I was ok with dealing with…to a certain degree.

As I headed to Star City with Loli following behind, I got bored so I started singing my ultimate favorite song in the world; "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi. So I brought up the music for it and started singing it against Jovi, having a blast.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted!_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed!_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!_

_It's my life!_

_It's now or never;_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_(It's my life!)_

_My heart is like an open highway;_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way!"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_'Cause it's my life!_

As I paused in my singing, I brought out Sky so that she could sit on my shoulder as I matched my stride to the rhythm of the beat before continuing on with my singing.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground!_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down!_

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake;_

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks!_

_It's my life!_

_And it's now or never!_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_(It's my life!)_

_My heart is like an open highway!_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way!"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_'Cause it's my life~!_

As the guitar started playing, I pretended to play it and I didn't even notice the way Loli was looking at me like she was really enjoying my singing.

_You better stand tall_

_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_

_Baby, don't back down!_

_It's my life!_

_It's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_(It's my life!)_

_My heart is like an open highway!_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way!"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_(It's my life!)_

_And it's now or never!_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_(It's my life!)_

_My heart is like an open highway!_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way!"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_'Cause it's my life!_

As the song ended, I whooped with excitement just as monsters came erupting out onto the path that Loli and I were on having heard me singing and decided to attack. And me, already in a wonderful mood, decided to just slaughter them all and not play around as I laughed all the while, looking all the world like I was insane.

**_-line-_**

"Wah! This is Star City?" Loli asked as she stared at the town with eyes of joy. "It's beautiful!"

I chuckled at her before I continued on into the town.

"He's so hot!"

"A hottie!"

"Just walking here makes one feel more refined!" Loli said before she noticed the group of girls gathering, glaring jealously at her because she was at my side and not them. "Hmm?"

"Ignore them, Loli." I told her, quietly before she could do anything, grabbing her elbow to keep her moving. "We have better things to do."

We entered a shop and sold more stuff that we had acquired along the way here and I parted from Loli who wanted to go update her gear. So I slipped into a tavern of sorts and ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of meat buns which Sky was greatly enjoying.

"-together we shall be fine!" I heard a familiar voice say, excitedly.

"Hmm?" I asked and turned to see Team Rose all grouped together, talking.

"You're right, Wu Qing, let's train together!" Li'l Strong said as he waved to a very handsome (at least handsome to my feminine side) man on the stairs.

"Since friends, Broken Sword and Li'l Strong have invited me then Wu Qing shall refuse no longer!" The man said formally. "From tomorrow, I shall train with you, Team Rose."

I snorted in amusement at the fact that Rose and a girl I didn't know, stood by the stairs, looking up at the idiot with hearts in their eyes. As I turned away to sip my chocolate, I failed to notice that I had accidentally attracted the attention of one of the girls, the one that I didn't know.

"Chirp?" Sky asked as she tilted her head at me.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked over at her before stroking the top of her head, gently. "Ah, nothing, love, everything's fine,"

"Chirp!" Sky twittered cutely and I couldn't help chuckling at her before turning to greet Team Rose as they moved closer to me.

"Ah. Long time no see." I said as I raised a hand towards them.

"And you are...?" Li'l Strong asked in confusion and I blinked once before smiling slightly.

"I'm Prince." I explained as I got to my feet, smiling at their confused expressions. "I was that Prince with the mask, remember?"

"Ah! It's you! I remember now!" Li'l Strong said smacking his forehead, in remembrance.

"The one who loves to slau..."

"Yeah," I said quickly before F.H.O. could finish his sentence about my fighting ability.

"So back then you wore a mask because you were too handsome...?" Li'l Strong asked as he grinned in understanding.

"Basically," I said, shrugging. "Can you blame me?"

"Prince?" Rose said dazedly as she greeted me. "It's you...Prince! Long time no see..."

"Ah, Rose. How are-!" I started to say when I heard Loli.

"PRINCE!" Loli called and I turned to look at her. "Prince, there you are! I found you!"

"Did you do what you wanted to do?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Good. There's food here, eat." I said nodding the table next to me.

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, everyone, this is Lolidragon. Loli meet Legolas, Li'l Strong, Snow White Rose, For Only Healing, and…Broken Sword?" I introduced as I gestured to each person though I wasn't entirely sure on the last person who grinned at me, nodding. They all said hello to Loli before I turned alighlty to looked over at Loli with a light glare. "They helped me before when I was getting my job changed _**before**_ I ran into you."

"Well, I'm his wife!" Loli teased and my glare intensified at her comment.

"Loli!" I growled warningly as I raised my fist slightly.

"Okay, okay." Loli winced as she raised her hands in defense before playfully stuck her tongue out at me which caused me to relax and roll my eyes at her.

"Prince..." I heard a small voice near me call my name softly.

"Yes?" I asked curiously as I didn't recognize the voice and I looked over to see the other girl that had been drooling over the Idiot on the stairs with Rose.

"Hello...I am Fairsky, I..." She stuttered and I waited patiently for her to finish when she was interrupted rudely.

"Greetings!" The Idiot from the stairs said, flicking out a hand fan. "I, Feng Wu Qing, am the newest member of Team Rose."

"...Evening..." I said slowly as we started to have a small staring contest.

Rose and Fairsky were next to us looking from Mr. Idiot to me and back as if they couldn't decide who to drool over. I sneered at him before I pointedly turned away from him.

"Chirp?" Sky asked as she fluttered from the table to my shoulder.

"Ah, Sky!" I said as I petting her head lightly. "Sorry for ignoring you!"

"Chirp!" She cooed happily as I stroked her head and I could literally see small hearts floating up from her head.

"OH! What an adorable bird!" The girls cooed, almost smacking Mr. Idiot out of the way.

"Isn't she?" I said as I snickered at the guy who righted himself.

"Friend Prince is quite lucky to have one as beautiful as Lolidragon for a companion..." Mr. Moron said, flicking out his fan once again. "This heavenly couple makes me so jealous."

"Thank you!" Loli gushed as she leaned on to my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Who is this guy?! He's a complete moron!"

"I couldn't agree more." I whispered back as I slid a glance at Mr. Moron before I gently pushed Loli off of me. "He sounds like a complete idiot when he speaks in third person like that."

I flashed a smirk at Mr. Idiot who was glaring back apparently having heard my ending comment before picking up my sword and bags, placing money on the table for the meal.

"Loli, let's go." I said as I moved past Team Rose. "Nice see you all again."

"Prince," Fairsky called, making me pause slightly to look back at her. "Are you and Lolidragon a couple?"

"So bold!" Loli gushed; acting the part of a wife as she knew it annoyed me, greatly. "Asking that kind of question!"

"Prince?" Fairsky asked, ignoring Loli who pouted slightly at being ignored. I closed my eyes, facing forward before reopening them and walking out while throwing over my shoulder.

"Does it matter?"

_**-line-**_

"Prince, let's form a team!" Loli said excitedly as she tugged on my arm. We had gone to a shop to restock on health potions and whatnot before we would be traveling on.

"Why?"

"Monsters get stronger as we level up so it'll get difficult if it's just the two of us." Loli reasoned, very logically I might add, but I was very much a loner.

"As I've said before-!" I started to say, but Loli interrupted me, talking over me as she grabbed my arm in her excitement.

"So let's form a team!"

"Loli, you-!"

"You two! Stop right there!" I heard a familiar female voice command and Loli and I turned to see Fairsky with a lot of thug-looking guys behind her.

"You're Fairsky from that tavern..." I said slowly as I turned to look at her completely. "What brings you here?"

"...Umm...the way is mine to clear..." Fairsky stuttered, going red from my attention. "The tree is mine to cut: for you to pass through..."

"What?" Loli asked out loud for both of us. I frowned in confusion as I looked at Fairsky.

"I think she's trying to do poetry." I whispered to Loli quietly who coughed hard to stop her laughter from bursting out, but I don't think she was very successful.

"With the bishie you must part!" Fairsky ended, glaring at Loli who was still trying to get her laughter under control.

I slowly raised an eyebrow at Fairsky before I shook my head while turning away, leaving with Loli who followed me like usual, still chuckling.

"Prince, listen!" Fairsky called, making me pause again, but this time, I kept my back to her as she talked. "I want you to give up that ugly girl and marry me instead! I will provide you with food and shelter! I will supply you with gear and money!"

"What am I?" I demanded at her, angrily. "Some kind of animal to be taken care of…? Good day, Fairsky!"

"Ah, hubby, wait for me!" Loli said in a sing-song voice and I knew she only did so just to taunt Fairsky with the fact that _she_ was with me and Fairsky _wasn't_.

"Go!" I heard Fairsky snarl. "Send that woman back to Rebirth Point!"

And I turned slighlty to see the true reason why Fairsky had so many thugs behind her.

"HUH?!" Loli shrieked in shock before she whirled to look at me for help.

"Oh, would you look at that?" I said casually as I smiled cruelly at her. "You have a fight, _**dear**_,"

"Help me!" Loli whispered frantically at me, yanking on my sleeve as the thugs charged at Loli.

"Heck, no," I said, still looking at her with my cruel smile. "If I help you that would tell everyone that we have a relationship which we _don't_."

"Prince!" Loli screamed as she dodged in and around the swinging swords, hammers, and whatnot of weapons that the men were swinging at her.

"If you want me to help you," I told her conversationally as I easily moved out of the way and leaned back against a wall nearby. "You have to solemnly swear to never sexually harass me ever again and we're companions, _not_ a couple."

"ALRIGHT!" Loli yelled, not even hesitantly. "I SOLEMNLY SWEAR!"

Just as Loli made her promise, I flashed straight into the fight, grinning wickedly and sent all the guys flying as I used an exploding power attack.

"What...What was that?!" One of the guys asked in shock as the rest of the guys could only see a huge cloud of smoke and several of their friends' light beams flashing off to the Rebirth Point

Slowly the smoke cleared to reveal me, standing in front of Loli who was on the ground gaping up at me as I stood in front of her with my sword out. I knew without looking at my sword that it was glowing dangerously.

"That attack was so strong!" The guys murmured in awe and fear.

"Whoever thinks that they can take on this blade and me," I said as I held my sword out towards them, smiling bloodthirstily. "Come face me!"

"Let's go together!" The apparent leader said, trying to encourage his friends. "I doubt he can take on seven of us at once!"

Hearing what I wanted to hear, the men charged at me and I started chuckling darkly as I started slaughtering all seven guys. I hit in spots that made their blood fly through the air.

Dripping in their comrades' blood, I turned to look at the rest who didn't even wait as they all fled in fear, screaming in terror.

"Hey! You guys...!" Fairsky protested as she watched them flee before she turned to look at me as I whispered a small spell that cleaned the blood off of me.

"Prince," Fairsky whispered as tears filled her eyes. "Do you really like Lolidragon that much, does it have to be her?"

"Fairsky," I said slowly as I flicked the blood off my sword before sheathing it. "I'm not married to Lolidragon."

"...What?"

"I said: I'm not married to Lolidragon." I repeated as I turned and walked away. "…Now, good day, Fairsky…Again!"

I was a good distance away when a deep voice called out, "Hey, please wait!"

Annoyed, thinking it was another annoyance, I whirled around to tell the person off only to see a furry chest. When I slowly looked up, I found the person who had called out, was a wolf-man.

"You're bleeding!" He said as he gestured to my side.

"Hmm?" I said and I looked down to see that I was indeed bleeding. "Oh."

"May I heal it for you?" He asked as he once again gestured to it.

"Be my guest." I said as I lifted my arm and tunic slightly so he could get at it.

"I am Ugly Wolf." The wolf-man said conversationally as he healed me. "It really suits me, right?"

"Wolf-bro! I don't think so." Loli said instantly back as I just stared up at the wolf-man, curiously.

"Ha-ha..." He chuckled at Loli as he finished and moved away from me and I readjusted my clothes and stretched.

"You..." Loli said slowly as she looked up at Ugly Wolf. "Are you a priest?"

"Yes, I am a beast priest." Ugly Wolf said nodding and I suddenly found myself looking into Loli's begging pair of eyes.

"Fine…" I said giving in as I sighed before I looked up at Ugly-no, Wolf-bro. "Wanna join us?"

_**Chapter 4**_

"We now have three members!" Loli cheered as she and I rode on a hay cart with Wolf-bro driving. "Next we need a mage! After that an archer and-!"

"Finding a mage won't be that easy." I interrupted quietly. I was lying on my back, dozing slightly.

"Huh?" Loli asked, confused as she turned to look at me before looking at Wolf-bro who answered her.

"Prince is correct." Wolf-bro said as he glanced over his shoulder at us before he faced forward again.

"Some mages specialize in attacking multiple targets over a large area." Wolf-bro said going into teacher mode. Loli was listening, mouth open in awe; even I had rolled over to look at Wolf-bro as he lectured.

"Some use very powerful spells, but can only focus on a single target. There are mages who attack rapidly, but they are weak attacks. But there are also those that cast slow, but very strong spells. It all depends on their elements, so we have to find a mage that suits our style."

"…So smart!" Loli praised as she slapped his back. "Wolf-bro, you're so smart, you know so much!"

"Yes, he's very intelligent." I added my two cents, smiling at him as well.

"Actually, it's nothing!" Wolf-bro said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at our praise. "I wanted to be a mage originally so I studied them a bit..."

"Then why did you give up being a mage?" Loli asked confused which caused Wolf-bro to sigh deeply.

"Wolf-bro," I slipped in, I could feel that it wasn't a good memory to relive. "You don't have to tell us the reason why, if you don't want to."

"It's...it's because too many people were lined up at the mage's sanctum so I had to go to the empty priest's temple..." Wolf-bro said with a sobbing tone in his voice.

"Ouch..." I hissed as both Loli and I grimaced in sympathy.

**_-line-_**

"Hyaaa!" I yelled as I smashed a bunch of skeletons to pieces. Our growing team was getting bigger so as we were in desperate need of money, so we had gone to a graveyard to bash skeletons for money.

"Prince, calm down!" Loli yelled at me, from a safe distance. "How can we sell these if you smash them to pieces?"

"No worries!" Wolf-bro reassured her as I pointedly ignored her. "We can grind them into powder and sell them at a better price!"

"Really? Then that's okay..." Loli said slowly as she looked over at me as I bashed more skeletons. "Keep it up, Prince!"

"Was planning to!" I yelled back not even stopping in my bashing of skeletons.

"At this rate, we should be getting a lot!" Wolf-bro said as I finished bashing the skulls near me before going to find more.

"Excellent!" Loli said, happily. "Now I'll be able to repair my gear!"

"AHH! HELP!"

I heard someone screaming and coming closer as I smashed skulls.

"Those are fire skulls!" I heard Wolf-bro say in shock just as a young girl came running with said fire skulls right on her heels.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The girl screamed as she dashed towards Wolf-bro and Loli. Finishing quickly, I raced over in the girl's direction.

"Prin…!" Loli said, turning to look for me only to not see me what I was last at. "Prince…?"

"Hel-?!" The girl started to say when I appeared next to her and threw her to Wolf-bro before killing the fire skulls, in one swift motion.

As the system announced that I had lost reputation points, I raised my eyebrows as I quickly figured out that the girl, who apparently was some kind of mage that had been running away from her own summons.

"Little girl, who did you offend?" Loli asked, apparently not hearing the system. "Why are another player's summons chasing you?"

"Huh?" The young woman asked, in confusion. "I didn't offend anyone...Those were my skulls..."

Wolf-bro and Loli gaped at her in shock at the information and I rolled my eyes at them before I went back to killing normal skulls, collecting what we needed.

"I'm done." I said to Wolf-bro handing him the completely filled bag of skull bones while the young girl and Loli talked back and forth.

"Ah, wow, you've got a lot!" Wolf-bro said as he peeked inside before smiling over at me.

"Yeah..." I said, indifferently, looking away from him and over at the young girl who was apparently doing some kind of speech.

"-I am pretty Necromancer girl! Watch out! Evil people! Doll will punish you in the name of the dead!" The young woman, Doll, said before posing and I couldn't help clapping at her in amusement while Wolf-bro and Loli just about keeled over in shock.

"Little missy," Wolf-bro asked suddenly, drawing her attention to him. "What level are you? How many skulls can you summon at a time?"

"I'm level 30...isn't that good?" Doll asked which Wolf-bro nodded at before she continued, "I don't really know how many skulls I can raise at a time! I could try now..."

"Skulls slumber in the depth of Hades!" Doll said as she did a spell. "Forgo thy slumber, arise, and answer to Doll's summons!"

"_**WAAHHHHHHHHH**_!" Loli screamed as a skeleton instantly came out of the ground and proceeded to grope her. "_**GET OFF! DEAD PERVERT! ARRGH! I WARNED YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!**_!"

"_**HUMPH! DIE! DIE! ANOTHER ONE?! NASTY! DISGUSTING**_!" Loli screamed in fury as she killed one skeleton after another as they all groped at her.

"Amazing bone breaker..." Wolf-bro said as he sweatdropped at the image that Loli made, killing undead perverted skeletons.

"Not bad." I praised as I grinned proudly over at her, folding my arms.

"I think we should get Doll to join our team." Wolf-bro said as he pointed at Doll who was trying to cuddling up to Loli who was still ticked off at her for rising undead perverts. "Right now, it's just you as a warrior, but if Doll can summon 8 skulls like before, if she were on the team, we'd have more protection."

"Ha-ha…sure." I said with an unconcerned shrug as I looked over at Loli who was yelling at Doll. "I'm OK with getting a new little sister."

_**-line-**_

And so the four of us, Wolf-bro, Doll, Lolidragon, and me traveled together in search of a fifth team member to our ever growing team though along the way, we fought a level 35 two-headed ogre, cut through a level 40 Gorgon and all my team members and I were gaining more and more experience...

Of course, so was Sky.

"Ready and...Go!" Wolf-bro said as he chucked a curled up Sky who had hardened up into a metal ball.

"WHEE!" She shrieked in joy as she flew through the air.

"Hit and run!" Doll said as she hit curled up Sky with her staff like a baseball player so that Sky smacked three skulls in a row, on their heads.

**HP-50! **

**HP-50! **

**HP-50! **

"Nice shot!" Wolf-bro praised Doll who collected my Pet as Sky uncurled. "Doll, using Sky for fighting monsters will make leveling easier."

"Wonderful! My Sky is so awesome!" Doll said as she snuggled up to Sky who cooed.

"Who does Sky belong to?" I asked, teasingly as I came up behind Doll and poked at her, playfully. She giggled back at me in response as she tried to keep Sky away from me.

Seeing something out of the corner of my eye, I looked up to see a huge leopard bring down a huge sword onto Wolf-bro.

"WOLF-BRO! WATCH OUT!" I called out, but it was too late as he got sliced in the back.

"You're despicable! Trying to ambush us!" Loli said before she threw a knife at the attackers making them chase her. "Morons! Come and get me!"

"Loli! Don't run!" I said, but she had already taking off.

"Wolf-bro, heal up, hurry!" I ordered as Doll tried to help him before turning to see that Loli was in trouble.

"LOLI!" I screamed even as I tried to help somehow, but she was dead already and flashed away in a beam of light back to the Rebirth Point.

"...You son of a...! I will kill you all!" I roared out in fury before I took off after Loli's murderers as I called my Pet. "COME TO ME, SKY!"

"Don't go!" Wolf-bro yelled as I left his side. "You can't beat-AAHHH!"

Whirling around, I saw that more leopards kill Wolf-bro before getting Doll. They both left in two beams of light.

"DOLL! WOLF-BRO!" I screamed out in concern and I went to move towards where they had been when I suddenly found myself completely surrounded by leopards.

"You B******!" I snarled before I looked at them as they all smirked gloatingly at me thinking that I was going to lose.

"Sky…" I said softly as I slowly raised her above my head. "For everyone,"

With that Sky and I proceed to kill each and every one of those leopards including the Boss Leopard.

**_-line-_**

Collecting all the loot which was a lot, I hurried back to the city, in hopes that I would find my companions.

_**(Wolf-bro, Doll...Loli! Are you guys still online?) **_I asked as I PMed them on the system, but I didn't receive any return answer.

_'No response even when I PMed them...I guess they logged off.'_ I thought as I looked around. Sky had tired herself out completely from the fight so I had placed her inside one of my many pouches so she could sleep peacefully.

'_Judging from my surroundings...I should be back in Star City. Well, I guess I'll do some sightseeing till someone PMs me and tells me where they are.'_ I decided with a nod and I was heading in a random direction when I suddenly heard the sound of a harp playing and someone singing with it.

_'That music sounds really nice...I wonder who's singing with it?'_ I thought to myself and I found a huge crowd who were all looking at something and as I came closer, I saw the harp player.

He was a demon (though he really looked like an elf to me) with long, dark hair which was purple in color, with his front locks bound up.

And I had to admit (only to myself though) that the man stunned me slightly at his appearance as I hadn't been expecting such a good looking guy playing an instrument that I absolutely adored listening to when relaxing.

The demon, feeling my gaze, slowly looked up and over at me, our eyes meeting.

_It was at that moment that I-Prince-first saw Guileastos...And I_ **really**_ wish I hadn't…_

**A/N And that's it for these chapters! :D Now I know very well that I'm going to get flames because I changed the fact that 'Sky' is a bird and NOT a meatbun, but I just can't see Cloud with a meatbun-sorry! You're all SOL (Sorry Out of Luck)! :) Don't like what I do, don't read! :D**

**Anywho, for the everyone else, please R&R for me and tell me what you think! I like R&R's they had me want to update earlier! Promise!**


	4. Chapters 5 through 6

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own this manga, but I seriously think that I'm gonna finish this first before the original owners do...who knows! :D lol**

**Please ignore me for now and read! XD**

_**Chapter 5**_

'_Staring...staring...'_ I thought to myself as I looked the purple haired man over, displeased that he had stopped playing his harp.

_**(Prince!) **_

_**(Loli? Ah, just in time, love!) **_I PMed back, not looking away from the guy. (_**I found a very good looking guy for you.)**_

_**(Really? What does he look like?) **_Loli asked and I could tell by her tone that she was interested.

_**(Well, he's tall and has long purple hair and dark eyes. He's apparently some kind of bard, but he plays the harp beautifully.) **_I listed before I broke eye contact with the male, still talking to Loli. (_**Anyway, where are you guys? Is every-?!)**_

I stopped mid-PMing Loli to watch in horror as the purple-haired bard suddenly moved towards me and knelt down right in front of me.

"What are you...?!" I started to ask, eyes wide in my shock.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your eyes are like the brightest stars; your lips shame the reddest of roses..."

"Your skin as white as snow, your elegant aura creates the perfect image, ah, no..." The demon corrected himself before he continued, "You are perfect; the word prefect describes only you."

"...Excuse me?" I asked as I looked down at him with shock mixed with the fact that I was very grossed out. I mean, I'm a freaken' _**guy**_ in this game!

"May I have the pleasure of kissing your delicate white hand?" The demon asked as he held out a hand towards me.

"...You do know that I'm a guy...right?" I asked slowly and clearly as I stepped slightly away from him.

"Oh course I know! Your high and noble features, how could I mistake you for a mere girl?" The now declared (by me) perverted demon said as he reached one hand out to tip my face up.

At this, I immediately stilled which as Loli would have said, "It's the first warning", but the now very perverted demon continued on seemingly without realizing that my temper was beginning to flare dangerously.

"Noble warrior, you sure are slow..." The demon gushed as he threw himself at me, petting my chest. "Of course, I know! With your handsome self, how could I mistake you for a girl? Kyaa! Men are so much better! Your muscles are so flexible, hugging them is better than the soft feel of a girl!"

"Oh…really…?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my face as I felt several veins popping out of my forehead as I drew my blade and proceeded to introduce him to it.

"**NINE-HEADED DRAGON SLASH!"**

_**-line-**_

"Prince, you are too cruel!" Loli laughed as she banged on the table. I had just finished telling the group that I had been flirted to _**AND**_ groped by a gay demon. "You used Nine-Headed Dragon Slash to execute him! At this rate, your reputation will soon catch up to mine!"

"Shut up!" I snarled as I slammed my cup of chocolate down onto its plate, causing some of my chocolate to slosh out of my cup.

"Ha-ha! What an idiot!" Loli said as she continued to laugh and I thumped her over the head in return.

"Okay, okay," Wolf-bro said, quickly to distract us as I sat back down, leaving Loli on the ground, dazed with a large bump on her head. "We should evaluate why we died earlier."

"Even if we couldn't kill the mid-level Leopard Boss, the whole team shouldn't have died." Wolf-bro said, not knowing that I hadn't died, but I didn't think it was necessary to correct him of this misunderstanding.

"I think we're missing an important class-a ranged attacker. We wouldn't have had to sacrifice Lolidragon if we could have taken the monsters' focus away from her with ranged attacks."

"That's right!" Loli said as she recovered from the floor. "So we need an archer or a mage?"

"Ah, I think it would be best to find both classes, the unique advantages of each class are what our team truly needs." Wolf-bro said, holding up a finger.

"Let's just go to the Adventurer's Guild. Once we recruit someone, we can go register our team." Loli suggested and Doll nodded her head in agreement.

"That's not a bad idea." Wolf-bro said, brightening before he turned to me as I had been silent throughout this entire conversation. "Prince, any ideas?"

"Yes," I said as I set my empty cup down to look at my group. "We need to update our gear."

"…True," Wolf-bro said slowly, nodding and the other two members of the team, paused as well, thinking before nodding.

**_-line-_**

After the very much failed attempt by going to the Adventurer's Guild which resulted in no results at all, my team decided to go back to the woods and train some more.

"Ah, Wolf-bro," I said, looking over at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'll meet you guys in the woods; I've got to go get something." I said and I got a nod from Wolf-bro.

"Right! Hurry back!"

I quickly jogged out of view before I logged off and pulling off my headset, I hurried into the spare room and pulled out one of Father's books.

The team wanted to level up so I quickly found some high level monsters where we were before I hurried back to my room and into Second Life.

"OK, to the woods!" I said as I logged back on and raced to where the team was.

**_-line-_**

"Watch out! That's the Zombie King!" Wolf-bro yelled. Loli had apparently been chosen to be bait, but because of her carelessness she was now under attack.

At least that's what I had gathered by their screaming and yells of fear, their cries only made me run faster hoping that I would get there in time.

"WOAH!"

"Lolidragon!" I hear Doll screamed in helplessness.

"This guy is too fast! S-save me!" Loli screamed in fear. "Where the heck is Prince?!"

As I come closer, I heard the end of some unfamiliar voice saying, "-For I am naught, but a frail bard."

"You...?!" I heard Wolf-bro start to say when I saw the Zombie King leaped high over their heads through the trees. "WATCH OUT!"

"**AARRUGGHH**!" Everyone heard, just as I came, firing out of the woods, sword out to collide with the Zombie King, stopping his sword from striking at someone-I didn't know who-I was too busy with the Zombie King.

"Prince!" Everyone cried out in joy at seeing me, but I was too busy to notice how a certain familiar bard behind me, was stared at me, blushing.

"Get back! Attacking _**my**_ companions?!" I asked, snarling as I forced it back. "Heck, _**NO!**_ I'm gonna kill you!"

Now with the group reunited, we all took it down.

_**-line-**_

"Wow! The Light of Glory!" Loli praised after we had defeated the Zombie King and Wolf-bro leveled up, gaining a new ability. "It emits such great magical power! Wolf-bro, it suits you!"

"Thanks!" Wolf-bro said, smiling bashfully and I sent my approval as I smiled slightly at him before I turned my attention elsewhere.

Doll, Loli and Wolf-bro were talking to each other while I was keeping an eye out on our surrounding in case something _**else**_ tried to ambush us again.

I was also pointedly ignoring the bard who was currently staring at me; I wasn't at all pleased to see him here, but since he had helped out my companions, I couldn't immediately send him back to the Rebirth Point upon seeing him standing there staring at me so instead I was doing my best to pretend that he didn't even exist at the moment.

"Hey, your long-ranged attack power isn't too bad." I heard Loli say before she asked the dreaded question which I knew that someone in the group would ask eventually. "Do you want to join us?"

'_Please say no!'_ I begged silently, but, of course, he didn't hear me.

"I would be delighted to! I'm Guileastos!"

"Wonderful! The more, the merrier!" Doll said happily as she smiled innocently up at the bard.

"Prince, what do you think?" Wolf-bro asked me and I slowly looked over at them before looking the bard over once again before sneering as I looked away once again.

"...I think that we should just get rid of him..." I mumbled reluctantly just as Loli's brain kicked into gear.

"Wait a minute!" She said as she gaped at the bard before she busted out laughing.

"What's wrong, Lolidragon?" Wolf-bro asked looking at her in confusion.

"Don't you guys recognize him?" Loli asked as she pointed at the bard. "Prince told us that he sent a purple-haired bard to the Rebirth Point because the guy flirted with him!"

"And I absolutely refuse to apologize for that!" I cut in angrily as I glared over at the bard, pointing a finger at him warningly. "And I'd do it right now if it weren't for the fact that you helped out my companions before!"

"Alright! Guileastos! Now that you are officially apart of the team; you must swear to never ever to rape Prince!" Loli said as she pointed at him too, mimicking me. At Loli's actions, I felt a vein pulse a few times on my forehead as I turned my gaze to her, causing her to cringe away from me slightly.

"Please don't misunderstand...I would never do anything perverted to the beautiful high-class Prince, right, Prince?" The d*** bard flirted as he scooted closer to me, tiny hearts fluttering around his head as he winked at me and that's when I had, had enough.

"Guil-whatever…" I snarled, my fists dripping with his blood as he laid sprawled on the ground covered with bruises and bleeding from my beatings. "Just stay away from me or I'll beat you back to the Rebirth Point!"

"Darling Prince, your Highness," He said happily, instantly jumping to his feet like he wasn't bleeding from his head, making me stand defensively as he moved closer towards me. "If you can't remember my full name, please, call me by my nickname!"

"And that would be...?" Doll asked, curious.

"Merely Gui shall suffice!" He said as he winked flirtatiously at me and I felt like barfing.

'_...Great…'_ I thought sarcastically. _'NOT!'_

_**Chapter 6**_

"HA-YAAAH!" I yelled as I sliced another monster in half. After it had been declared that Gui, that perverted bast-I mean-bard, was joining our team, I silently lead the group to another area where they could train alone safely before hurrying off by myself as I was in great need for some sort of outlet for my almost uncontrollable fury.

_'Why, why, why, WHY?! I absolutely loathe that man! But I can't say anything as it _**does**_ increase the chances of our group becoming a very good group.'_ I thought, snarling as I sliced and cut faster and faster with each raising thought that crossed my mind. _'But __**still**__…!'_

"YAARGH!" I snarled as I finished killing my last monster which collapsed before bursting into the usual puff of smoke. I stayed in my crouch as I looked around carefully looking for more monsters when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Whirling around, I swing my sword at whatever was behind me which happened to be Gui who I barely missing as he ducked…much to my displeasure.

"You Idiot!" I yelled as I cleaned my blade, sheathed it before moving away from him. "Don't come up from behind me unless you want to die!"

"I finally found you, my gorgeous Prince!" Gui gushed as I felt my skin instantly crawl in disgust. "So you were training! Do your best! Here's Gui-Gui's 10 kiss combo! Prince, please accept!"

"H***, NO!" I swore as I dodged the blown kisses before I ran for my life.

"Your Highness is so modest!" Gui squealed as he chased me.

"FREAKEN' GO AWAY!" I yelled as I used everything I had to leave him in the dust.

"Prince~!"

"Hey, that's enough!" I heard Loli yell angrily as I zoomed by Wolf-bro, Doll, and her. "This isn't a dating game!"

"Who's dating _WHO_?!" I screamed back at her, still running for my life. "Are you freaken' _**BLIND**_?!"

**_-line-_**

Once team had successfully tied Gui up so he wasn't trying to kill me with his disgusting affection, I told the group about a large herd of dragons that we would use to train with and we could collect their…eh-hem…private bits for a lot of money. So it was decided hunt dragons in Dragon Fury Mountain. But we had to first register our team at the Adventurer's Guild.

And after much...MUCH conflict and fighting, we finally decided to be 'Odd Squad' which is its own way suited us very well.

Doll: a sorcerer who's scared of her own summons.

Lolidragon: a cowardly thief.

Wolf-bro: a beast priest.

Guileastos: a gay bard/archer.

My Pet, Sky: an Elements Phoenix though she looks like a canary-a _silver_ canary.

And lastly me: a very powerful, skilled warrior who had to deal with all this madness.

_**-line-**_

Once we were registered, we headed to Dragon Fury Mountain. Once there and we were hiding, I pulled out the dragon caller.

"Are you sure it will work?" Loli asked as I moved closer towards the cave where they were.

"Yes, it will work," I repeated, annoyed. "Now, will you just let me do it?!"

Taking a deep breath, I put the whistle to my lips and blew as hard as I could. What came out was sounded like a dragon roaring challengingly to the dragons inside.

I stopped blowing the whistle; put it away before pulling out my sword.

"Here they come!" I cried out in excitement as over 8 or 9 dragons came rushing out, answering to the challenge.

"WOAH!" The group screamed as I leaped ahead into the stampede, with a war cry of utter enjoyment.

_**Sometime later...**_

"That was close..." Loli gasped lying sprawled out on the ground, panting heavily with everyone else minus me. "We were nearly overwhelmed..."

"I never thought that the Prince's instrument would work so well!" Wolf-bro said as he sat up.

"Humph." I said as I collected the dragon bits. "Don't underestimate my abilities next time!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they all raised a fist into the air.

"Hey! You guys!"

We all heard a voice call out and I turned to see five people standing nearby. All of them were males except one girl, but only one person in the group caught my attention and it was one of the males.

'_Wait…isn't that Zhuo!?'_ I asked myself, shocked.

Zhuo Ling Bin was the young man who knew that I was a girl instead of a boy in real life. He had also been my next door neighbor when I was younger and we used to hang out a lot when my Father wasn't home.

I used to call him Zee-Zee when I was younger, but to see him right in front of me was a little shocking to say the least-I mean, I haven't seen the guy in over 8 years since his family suddenly moved away!

Turning back the girlish-boy, I instantly recognized him as Zee-Zee's younger brother so I decided to tease him for his looks.

"Yes?" I asked as I moved closer to the other group, ignoring Wolf-bro's warning to not go. "Was there something you wanted, Girly?"

"What did you call me?" Zhou's younger brother snarled completely changed attitudes, but in opinion, not very much.

"Are you deaf too, Girly?" I taunted as I smirked at him, teasingly.

His response was to kick me in the groin which caused me to crouch on the ground in pain. Judging from the shocked gasps and calls of my name, I knew that my team was shocked.

They all crowded around me and I tried to cope with my new found injury and I thought I saw Gui glaring at Zhou's younger brother in absolute rage, but that couldn't have been right...right?

Shaking my head to clear it of the horrible pain, I gritted my teeth as I ignored the fact that tears were streaming down my face from the pain as I lunged towards Zhou's younger brother who had **_dared_** to hurt me. Right at that moment, I really didn't care that he was Zhou's younger brother-revenge was all on my mind as I, quick as lightening, sliced him across the face with my sword.

"AAAHHH!" **_Girly_** screamed as he clutched his face in pain.

"Just returning the favor, **_Girly,"_** I snarled in fury and that started an outright fight between our two teams.

"You despicable creature...I'll send you all to h***!" Girly roared outraged, but all I did was smirk at him, mockingly.

"Ladies first…_**Girly**_…"

**A/N And that's it for this update! :D R&R please and tell me what you think and I'll then update sooner! :)**

**Also to angel368: I want to thank you for the great review! :D I went to the website and amusingly enough they're still translating the rest of the darn series. :p Thanks anyway! :D**


	5. Chapters 7 through 8

**Disclaimer: The usual...I really don't know why we have to put these here as everyone knows what the heck a Fanfic is! :/ Ah, well...**

**READ! XD**

_**Chapter 7**_

Once the smoke had clear from a huge explosion cast by **_Girly_** during the fight, I looked around to see if everyone else has survived, only to find myself completely alone.

_'I was saved by Wolf-bro?'_ I asked myself before I huffed in fondness. '_Sheesh!'_

"Hey..."

I whirled around into a crouch, sword out and ready to find that Wicked-Zhuo-had also survived the huge explosion as well.

"You're Wicked, aren't you?" I asked as I slowly straightened up from my crouch.

"You are one of the most respectable enemies I've met." Wicked said with respect as he walked towards me, "Although your team appears weird, you guys are actually very skillful. I have recognized your team as our sworn enemy! I hope you don't disappoint me!"

"Humph!" I said with a short laugh. "I can't say for the rest of my team, but as for me...Watch out!"

"Will do," Wicked said nodding, calmly.

"Still wanna fight?" I asked as I held my sword blade out in his direction.

"No, let's just leave it for today." Wicked said as he sheathed his own sword and I followed his example. "I have to go comfort Miwa..."

"Oh, yeah! Why did you guys call us anyway?" I asked curious as to why they had bothered us in the first place. "Before the fight, I mean."

"Not much. Just wanted to know how you lured out so many dragons together." Wicked said easily with a shrug and I felt like I got hit by a bus.

"Sheesh! Next time, don't have **_Girly_** ask the questions, 'K or it will end up like this again!" I said warningly as I took out the whistle and showed it to him and told him how I made it.

"I see." Wicked said before he started moving away, "Well, if there's nothing, I'll be leaving now."

"Hang on, wait for me." I said as I jogged over to his side. "We might as well as go together since we're basically going in the same direction anyway..."

_**In Star City...**_

"Prince! Listen at the Rebirth Point; we met the Dark Phantom Team again!" Loli yelled in fury, at me upon seeing me enter the tavern where they had all relocated. "They actually dared to send us a challenge letter! If it wasn't for the NPC security, I would've killed them right there!"

"I know! He said I was a pervert too!" Gui said as I hit him in passing as he tried to cling onto me.

"That's because you are, Stupid." I informed him as I took a seat before ordering my usual drink from a waitress who happened to be passing by our table.

"He said that Doll is a weird sorcerer!" Doll sobbed and Gui went over to her to comfort her.

"We must take revenge!" Gui yelled, as he raised a fist with Doll joining him.

"Yeah! Fight for ourselves and our honor!"

"Oh yeah," Loli said as she looked over at Wolf-bro. "What happened to those dragon's privates?"

"Didn't pick them up," Wolf-bro said sheepishly, much to the group's horror. "We just fought for nothing...pretty much lost around 50 gold coins, at least."

I kept silent about the fact that I had collected all of the Dragon bits and sold them all as Loli had a bad habit of stealing from just about anyone so I just kept silent about the fact that I had a ton of money on me.

"Wolf-bro, let's just accept their challenge!" Gui demanded as he and Doll slid up to Wolf-bro. "We'll train extra hard this month!"

"You mean for the Adventurers' Tournament?" Wolf-bro guessed and they nodded before he continued on, glaring. "If it wasn't for the wizard, Miwa, we wouldn't have fought such a disastrous battle! So we need to find a wizard first! And complete our six member team!"

As Wolf-bro talked, I noticed a young girl watching our table as if looking for an opening and at Wolf-bro's words; she nodded slightly before heading toward us.

My eyes slowly narrowed as she put up a 'mask' as she approached my team, I watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you looking for a wizard?" She asked as she looked at one person to another as if looking for something through I didn't see any hostility towards my group from her, so I looked away and closed my eyes, drinking my chocolate when she looked over at me. "I couldn't help, but overhear...My name is Yulian. My main element's fire; Level 38..."

I ignored everyone as they all asked her various questions and whatnot till Wolf-bro asked for my opinion.

"Prince, what do you think?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me, waiting so I carefully placed my cup down and leaned forward on my elbows, chin resting on my interlocked fingers as I looked at the newcomer with a serious expression.

"...Test her."

_**In the Wild, training...**_

As usual, I took the team where there was a good monsters to use for training, but Gui was, of course, bugging the daylights out of me so it fell to Wolf-bro to test the new girl and from what I could see as I kept Gui a good distance from me that Wolf-bro was very pleased with her.

"Hmm...Interesting..." I heard Loli mutter before she grabbed both Gui and me and dragged us over to the new girl who was talking with Wolf-bro about spells.

"Yulian, sorry, what do you think about their looks?" Loli asked as she yanked Gui and me in front of her.

"What?" The new girl asked, not understanding.

"Doesn't matter," Loli said as she held my head still so that I was looking at the new girl. "Say the truth!"

"Gui…has a very organized face..." Yulian said slowly as she seriously considered Gui's face before switching to mine. "Prince...He's very legal..."

"Why, thank you." I said smirking as I jerked my head free of Loli's hold and bowed slightly to Yulian even as I snickered at Gui who I saw pull out a mirror to examining his face in shock.

"…How about Wolf-bro then?" Loli asked as she whirled Yulian to face him instead and I watched in concealed amusement as her entire face went a fire hydrant red.

"He really has attitude...mature...serious..." Yulian muttered shyly as she turned away and pressed two fingers together. "Even his fur is grown beautifully...He's the manliest and most handsome guy I've ever seen..."

"Mature?" Gui repeated, confused.

"Serious?" Loli said as she glanced at Wolf-bro who was completely confused as to what was going on. "So..."

"Ah…You two are both nice people..." Yulian said quickly as she turned to Gui and me. "Girls will definitely like you! Don't be mad!"

Gui seemed to keel over in shock while I just chuckled lightly.

"Yeah," I said grinning as I accepted her into the group. "You'll definitely fit in the Odd Squad!"

I reached over and grabbed Yulian's hand to shake it as I said with a bright smile, "Welcome aboard, Yulian!"

_**Chapter 8**_

For the next few days, I watched with the greatest amusement as Yulian completely 'flaunt' herself at Wolf-bro who remained completely clueless to the fact that Yulian was even doing so.

"Yulian, what happened?" Loli asked, apparently not seeing Yulian's fail attempts.

"Wolf-bro..." Yulian said slowly before she looked at us. "Does he have someone he likes?"

"Wolf-bro? I didn't think..." Loli said as she looked over at me and I clarified instantly, "He doesn't."

"Then why is it that even though I'm hinting my affections, he doesn't have any reaction at all?" Yulian asked as she started sobbing.

_'It's more you're implying, not hinting...'_ I thought with amusement, but the group minus Wolf-bro and Yulian, decided to try and get Wolf-bro to realize that Yulian liked him while I watched from the sidelines.

And with every attempted plan that was thought up, only increased my amusement as time went by.

Plan A: Letter-Gui's idea.

_Fail! _The expression on Wolf-bro's face was simply priceless as I tried my best to not fall out of my tree in my laughter.

Plan B: A romantic dinner-Doll's idea.

_Fail!_ I got a small laugh out if this one as both Wolf-bro and Yulian had already eaten. It had been a good idea, that's for sure, but bad timing.

Plan C: Viagra-Loli's idea.

**Major**_ Fail!_ Heck, Loli almost got herself _kicked_ out of the game for trying to do such an illegal act!

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," I said after I had recovered from my rib-cracking laughter at Loli's attempted plan.

With that, I grabbed a thick stick off the ground and proceed to knock poor Wolf-bro out with it. Once Wolf-bro was out cold, I turn to the rest of the group as I tossed the stick casually over my shoulder while the team looked at me in shock that I would actually attack someone like that. (Other then Gui, that is.)

"Ok, Loli, go get Yulian and get her into a wedding dress! We'll meet you in three hours at the church." I ordered as I pointed towards town and Loli nodded before headed off at a run.

"Gui, you're in charge of making Wolf-bro look better! Doll and I will help you move him." I said as I turned to him and he too nodded before Doll and I helped him pick Wolf-bro up and carry him into town to the church once Gui was done changing him.

_**An hour later...**_

"Umm...Guys, why am I tied up?" Wolf-bro asked as he looked from the ropes binding him to us standing nearby.

"Yulian wants to marry you." I stated with an amused smile. "Will you accept or no?"

"Huh?" Wolf-bro asked and we parted to reveal a beautifully dressed Yulian who was behind us. Loli had dressed her up very nicely, in my own opinion, heck; even Wolf-bro was blushing at how pretty she looked.

"You really want to marry me?" Wolf-bro asked in shock. "I'm so ugly...I'm not fit for you...And I don't have the money to pay for your equipment..."

"That's not important!" Yulian interrupted as she blushed. "You may not have a good appearance, but you have a very kind heart. You don't have money, but you have great affection for your friends! In my eyes, you are perfect! So...I want to marry you!"

"Yulian..." Wolf-bro said slowly and I moved over to untie him so the wedding could begin.

"So moving! Doll is going to cry!" Doll said before she started crying as I handed her a tissue. "Uwahh!"

"Then let the wedding begin!" The church priest said and we backed away as Wolf-bro and Yulian stepped forward.

"ALL HAIL MRS. YULIAN!" Everyone shouted as the system announced that Wolf-bro and Yulian were now married; I even clapped for them, grinning, even as I decked Gui for getting a little too close to me.

_**The day of the Tournament introductions...**_

"Gui, you go pick a number!" Loli encouraged as the group pushed him towards the box of numbers when I refused to pick a number.

The number he pulled was: **4444**

"Wow...that's really unlucky," I said as I laughed. "But I like it!"

The others glared half-heartedly at me as we moved from that area to a huge room.

"Excuse me...Eh?" I said pushing through people before I looked up to see a huge score board that had to have thousands of teams on it. "Whoa! So many teams!"

_'I'm starting to get excited!'_ I thought as I looked the board over.

"Prince, come on!" Loli said as she tugged on my arm.

"Right," I said when I noticed the people were missing from our group. "Wait, where's Wolf-bro?"

"Hey, over here!" I heard him yell from a distance. "Doll found it!"

"Wah!" I said as I saw him over everyone's head, a good distance from us. "That's far!"

Once I shoved and pushed my way to where Doll and Wolf-bro were, I looked up to see a sign which read:

_**4444**-Odd Squad_

_**540**-Perfect Princess Team_

_'I can't wait!'_ I thought eagerly as my eyes flashed.

_**-line-**_

"Weird..." I muttered out loud after I tightened my boots, looking around for my team. "Where'd did everyone run off to? It's going to be our turn soon..."

"Really! They don't respect the time at all!" I growled as I got up and started looking around for them. "Even Wolf-bro has disappeared!"

_'But I'm really excited to be drenched in blood once again!_' I admitted as I smiled secretly to myself.

"My noble Prince, Gui-Gui will protect you!" Gui said as he suddenly appeared right next to me.

"GO DIE!" I yelled as I clothed-lined him in the neck before beating down on him.

"Prince!"

"Prince-bro!"

Hearing my name, I released Gui who fell to the ground black and blue, to turn and see everyone else running to me.

"You guys are finally back!" I said as I headed towards them as they came to a running halt in front of me. "Where'd you guys go? Don't you know that-?!"

"Here!" Loli interrupted as she shoved a box into my hands. "I know it's your birthday today, so we specially went and bought it!"

"Happy birthday, Prince!" Everyone, including Gui who had recovered, said happily.

"...What?" I asked as I literally stood there in front of them, dumbfounded.

"What's that face for?" Loli demanded as she pointed at the box. "Open it and see if it suits you!"

"Okay..." I said before I slowly opened the box and gasped in shock at what was inside, "Wha..."

"It's the Blood Tiara; an up-gradable accessory!" Doll announced and I stared at the item in amazement and slight horror.

You see what my friends had given me looked exactly like Eric's tiara; the one that I had seen him wearing when he had looked in on me in the Creation Room.

'_It's probably a copy.' _I reasoned to myself, nervously before I shook myself.

Glancing at my friends, I smiled softly before pulling it out while handing Loli the box as I placed it on my forehead.

"How is it?" I asked my team, grinning happily as I, as usual, ignored the system tell me what it added to my already high statistics.

"Looks awesome, the color matches really well especially with that white hair and skin..." Loli said before her voice faded and I knew she had gone off into a fantasy of some sort.

"Gorgeous! It fits you too much, Prince!" Gui said as he grabbed me, pressing close. "It's as I said! A head piece looks better on you!"

_**WHACK!**_

"It was difficult deciding what to get you." Wolf-bro said as Gui crouched on the ground nursing another large bump on his head from my fist. "There were a pile of suggestions. Good thing we found this...Prince, you better take good take of it!"

"...Thanks everyone. It's been a while since I've..." I started to say before I let my voice fade away even as my thoughts continued on what I could never tell them about, _'I haven't received a present like this in a long time, so I never thought that they would do this...'_

_Unbeknownst to me at that time that Blood Tiara would eventually become one of my Aliases, the Blood Elf's largest characteristic...the Savage Crown!_

"The next battle is Team **540:** Perfect Princess against Team **4444:'s**...Odd Squad!" We heard the announcer say and I turned slightly to glance at my companions, grinning widely.

"Let's go!"

**A/N Annnnddd that's it! R&R please! :D**


	6. Chapters 9 through 10

**Disclaimer: I own, I do not. (Yoda style!) ;p**

**Read, you must!**

_**Chapter 9**_

"The next battle is between Team **540**: Perfect Princess...Against Team **4444**:'s Odd Squad." The announcer said into his microphone as he looked down at a piece of paper. "First on the west side, comes the Perfect Princess Team! They consist of a female elf wizard...and five male servants (whose names have been omitted due to their insignificance)!"

"...Looks like they're a famous team." I commented as we waited for the announcer to announce us personally so we could come out.

"Coming from the east side is the Odd Squad!" The announcer said and I lead my team out.

"What the heck's Odd Squad? What a weird name!" I heard someone in the audience said before we came out. "I bet the members are weird too!"

"Yeah! Must be some no name...!" Another person started to say when everyone went silent as we emerged.

"A perfect dance, Princess! Encore!" I heard a bunch of guys say at the same time.

"Hey! What's with this weak applause?" An angry girl said and I slowly looked up to see her turn towards my group before she too joined everyone else in gaping at me, face bright red. "EHH-?!"

_'One girl and five guys? Sheesh!'_ I thought with annoyance as I examined our opponents. _'Bring out her boy-toys that's exactly what she's doing.'_

_**(Prince, Lolidragon, they have two archers and two warriors.) **_I heard Wolf-bro PM to the entire group and I tilted my head slightly so that he knew that I was listening. **_(Its n_**_****__ot_ a good idea to let the battle drag on...I have a plan though. It's usually tradition for the priests of both teams to buff their teams first and then the battle would begin; however, we can't let their priest buff their team members! With the amount of archers they have they could just pick us off!)

_**(So you just take out the archers at once, eh?) **_I asked casually once Wolf-bro was done explaining the plan before grinning. _**(I like it!)**_

**(Just going in for the kill. I'm so liking this!)** This added comment got me sideways looks which I easily ignored as I waited for the announcer to give the green light.

"Ready...**BEGIN**!" The announcer shouted and instantly Loli and I took off towards the archers.

_'Don't mind if I do' _I thought as I grinned widely as I dashed with Loli and Doll's fire skulls right at my heels to attack the warriors.

"Odd Squad charges into their enemy's frontier without any protection! There are two warriors on the other team! What a dangerous move!" The announcer said, shocked and the crowd murmured in excitement and shock.

"Dang you!" My prey's companion snarled as I killed his friend before he tried to fire an arrow at me.

But all I did was look over at him and grin as I pulled out a curled up Sky and launch her at him.

"Sky Metal Dual Slaughter!" I shouted as I chucked her and she squealed in delight as a result as she collided with the archer then one of the warriors in the head.

"WHEEEE!"

"Wha-what attack was that?!" Someone in the audience asked in shock. "Is that a secret weapon?!"

"Gotta recover HP...Ugh!" The last archer said as he struggled to pull out a health potion out of his pouch.

"Recover what HP?" Loli asked as she appeared next to him and slammed her knife into his neck. "Return to your revival spot!"

"Wah! Wah!" The girl said as she finally snapped out of her fantasy and looked around. "When did so many skulls appear? Guys! Hurry and protect me!"

"All your allies have already been defeated by us." I told her calmly as she whirled around to look at me, eyes wide. "You're the only one left!"

"So...? Going to forfeit?" I asked as I smirked cruelly at her.

"Forfeit! Forfeit! I surrender!" She said instantly and I suddenly found an attachment on my chest. "I'm your girlfriend from now on!"

In response, to her words as well as her clinging, I stilled instantly, disturbed greatly as well as furious that she was even **_on_** me.

"Do whatever you want~!" The girl cooed as she rubbed her cheek against my chest.

"Anything I want, huh?" I asked slowly and the girl released me slightly, looking up at me, eyes filled with hope. "Don't mind if I do!"

_**STAB**_!

"You SAID I could do whatever I wanted..." I said as I sneered at her cruelly, my blade through her chest.

"You..." She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth, as she stared at me in shock.

"Later, B****!" I snarled and she vanished in a beam of light.

"Tch," I clicked my tongue, unhappily as I examined my bloodied up sword. "Now my sword is all dirty…"

With those words, I started swinging my sword every which way, flicking the blood off. It was then that I noticed the pin dropping silence. Looking around, I found everyone staring at me with expressions of shock and horror.

Even my own team was looking at me that way…other than Gui who was looking at me with hearts in his eyes as usual. Finding their expressions amusing, I slowly smiled over at them as I slung my sword over my shoulder as I walked by them.

"What?" I asked as I went by, shrugging. "I hate it when people I don't know hang off of me."

"Prince, you..." Loli started to say, but seemed to think better of it as my team followed me out of the arena as the announcer finally recovered and shouted through the microphone, "Od-Odd Squad wins!"

_'Won a round already…it was a pretty good idea to train here!'_ I thought as I sheathed my sword and smiled, pleased and sated...for now.

_**-line-**_

"Prince, look here!"

"Prince is so cool!"

"Dude! Get rid of them!" Loli demanded as she whispered furiously into my ear, meaning the flocks of women who were trailing behind us, calling for me.

Apparently women found me, being the Blood Elf, to be very arousing, hence the reason why the team and I were currently being followed by screaming new fans of mine.

"I can't stop them from following us." I told her, finding this very amusing.

"I don't care! Just get rid of them for me!" Loli snarled and I glanced at her before sighing.

"...OK~" I said reluctantly before I went from an easy, relaxed walk instantly into a full out sprint down the hallway, leaving my team to deal with the crowd which I just knew would chase after me, maybe even trample my group. **-Insert evil grin-**

'_Payback!'_ I thought smirking mockingly to my companions as I flew down the hallway.

"Prince? Prince ran! Get him!" I heard the girls scream as I flew around a corner. "Prince! Prince! Wait for me!"

_'I don't think so!'_ I thought as I quickly hid as the girls rushed by, but I waited a couple of minutes after they went by before I finally emerging out of my hiding place.

"Prince!"

I flinched, thinking I had been discovered when I turned to see a familiar face.

"Rose...and everyone from the Rose Team!" I said as I relaxed and walked towards them even as I kept an eye out for my mad fan girls.

"Prince! Long time no see-!" Rose started to say loudly, but I quickly covered her mouth as I looked around once again.

"Sorry for interrupting, but let's not stay here," I told her and the group, only noticing slightly the jealous expression on Fairsky's face and Rose's brick red one. "Let's go somewhere else. Please!"

_**-line-**_

"Much better now!" I announced loudly as the Rose Team and the Odd Squad all relaxed in a tavern away from all my fan girls who were currently all looking for me elsewhere. The Odd Squad even had to tied up Gui so that he wouldn't do anything strange while the Rose Team was here and he was protesting all the while…well, actually he was trying to protest. Doll kept shoving food into his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! So that's it!" Li'l Strong said as he laughed at my misfortune. "Didn't think that being handsome would be a problem too!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, glaring lightly at him before Broken Sword got my attention to tell me that they had entered the tournament as well.

"Ha-ha! So you guys, too?" I asked before shaking my head in disbelief. As I answered Broken Sword, I couldn't help noticing how Fairsky kept glancing at me with a depressed look, but not knowing why, I decided to just pretend to not notice.

"Yeah! We saw your first battle!" He said as he nudged my shoulder slightly with a laugh and I grinned at him.

"Prince, Lolidragon..." I heard Rose say and I turned to look at her, inquiringly. "Fairsky really wants to apologize for last time...Hope you won't blame her..."

"What happened last time?" Loli asked me, showing me just how much of a dunce she was.

"Hah..." I sighed before explaining it to not only Loli, but to the rest of Odd Squad who was looking at us, curiously. "She attacked you because you were spreading rumors around. You kept saying we were 'married' remember?"

Turning to Fairsky, I continued, "As for me, Fairsky, in my opinion, the only one here you really owe an apology to, is Loli. You were attacking her, not me."

"Prince..." Fairsky sobbed before she launched herself across the table at me. "I'm so sorry! I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore..."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "You haven't done anything to me that would cause me to hate you, have you?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Fairsky asked as she clutched the front of my tunic.

"I guess..." I said hesitantly, feeling my warning bells going off with that statement from Fairsky.

"Can I be your Mistress if you don't want to get married then?" Fairsky blurted out, looking at me very seriously and I think just everyone choked on something.

"...E-excuse me?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Me too!" Rose added and I whipped my head to the side to look at her, too. "I want to be one of your Mistresses!"

"This is going to be hard to solve." I heard Wolf-bro said seriously and I slid my gaze over to see him, folding his arms, looking very thoughtful.

"Wolf! You already have me!" Yulian said, pouting as she cuddled up to Wolf-bro who smiled down at her.

"Prince, you're one lucky guy!" Li'l Strong said and I whipped my gaze over to them to see that they were all looking at me, smiling.

"Prince! Do you accept?" Fairsky and Rose asked as they moved closer to me.

"Well...I..." I stuttered, grasping straws now when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and pull me back into a male chest.

"Prince is MINE!" Gui said possessively as he held me close to his chest. I stared at him, shocked for a few seconds, touched that he had helped me out…in his creepy way.

Everyone else, on the other hand, was either gaping at Gui and me in shock (the Rose Team) or they were standing aside shaking their heads, quite used to it (the Odd Squad).

That was till I proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Gui for his very homo comment while Loli talked.

"Eh-hem! As you can see the two of them have that type of relationship! Actually...I have feelings for Prince too, but he...he...HE LIKES GUYS!" Loli confessed and I zipped over to her and gave her some of Gui's helpings for **_her_** comments.

_'Well, that is true considering my true gender in real life, but still!'_ I thought angrily to myself before I straightened up to see that the Rose Team was still in shock before looking over at Wolf-bro.

"Wolf-bro, I'm going to go for a walk," I said as I headed for the door, not waiting for his answer. "I'll meet up with you guys when it's our turn to fight."

**_-line-_**

After meeting up with my group, we proceeded to win the next seven battles in the following hours. So it was only three more battles and we would leave the Preliminaries and officially enter the Finals.

"The next team we are battling is the Phoenix Team." Loli announced to the group, while looked over at me beseechingly.

"Hmm..." I said in disinterest as I was still punishing Loli for the uncalled remark about my preferences as I knew that somehow, somewhere it was going to come back to bite me in the backside.

"The following battle will be between Team **120**: Phoenix against..." The announcer said excitedly before he looked down at his paper and gasped, "T-team **4444**: Odd Squad!"

"You know, I heard that the Phoenix Team is made of six bishies." Loli said conversationally as she peeked over at me, beggingly and I, rolled my eyes slightly, finally letting her off the hook as I was very interested now.

"Bishies, huh?" I repeated before chuckling, darkly. "_**This**_ I got to see."

"Prince-bro likes beautiful guys too?" Doll asked innocently. "Just like Doll!"

"No, Doll, it's more like I want to know what this place considers 'bishies'." I corrected her as I patted her on the head, before pointing towards Yulian. "Take Yulian for example, her 'bishie' is someone like Wolf-bro, no?"

"Ah! How true!" Doll said as she smiled at Yulian and Wolf-bro.

As we came closer to the entrance where we would eventually emerged from our corner of the area, I almost cracked a rib from suppressed laughter at how _**stupid**_ the guys looked like, posing weirdly and holding roses in their mouths.

"They look absolutely stupid!" I said finally giving in and laughed before I reached over towards Gui, yanking him to me. "Gui! Get over here!"

"Yes!" Gui said as he tried to glue himself to me, hearts flying once again.

"Not **_that_** close, moron!" I said as I whacked him over the head before turning to grin evilly out the entrance way. "Anyway, let's show those airheads what it really means to be a bishie!"

_**Chapter 10**_

"It has appeared! Phoenix Team's well-known pose! Six beautiful men have made the crowd go wild!" The announcer said before he looked down at his piece of paper and just about gaped at what was there. "And the coming on the left is...Odd...Odd Squad?!"

'_Gui, that guy...threatening him by saying I'll hit him, didn't work at all!'_ I thought as I felt a vein pulsing as my team emerged from our corner while the crowd screamed its approval. _'But yet when I threatened him by saying that I'll stop, he listens...What a perfect masochist!'_

_But I do have to admit that his cold, naughty expression he's wearing at the moment really looks attractive on him.'_

"Odd Squad is famous for their weird Team Formation and various fighting tactics!" The announcer shouted over the crowd's cheers. "And their only warrior, Prince earned the name Blood Elf though his cold-hearted and cruel fighting style! Of course, there are much more people call him the Super Bishie Prince!"

_'Even though they're all idiots, they still have four warriors...'_ I thought as I examined them and ignored the crowd.

_**(Wolf-bro, any ideas?) **_I said PMing openly to the group so that everyone could hear the conversation.

_**(Hmm...The best way is for you and Doll to block them...)**_ Wolf-bro said thinking it out carefully. **(**_**While Yulian does her huge magic attack. Yeah. Try your best to block them.)**_

_**(Got it!) **_I said as I drew my sword and Sky flew out from her hiding spot in my pouch to sit in my open palm.

"Ha-ha! Why'd you bring out a sparrow?" One of my opponents asked, laughing as they saw Sky while pointing her who was indeed in her canary form. "So it can peck our eyes out?!'

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Wait, it's an odd color, meaning it's a pet?!"

"Ha-ha! You really haven't seen the real world..." The leader said before he pulled out his Fire Phoenix to try and intimidate me which wasn't working. _"This_ is what you call a pet!"

"Fire Phoenix?!" Wolf-bro said in surprise.

"So pretty!" Doll cooed in awe upon seeing it and I glanced at her while chuckling softly.

"The Phoenix Team brought out their Pet to show their power!" The announcer told the crowd.

_**(Yulian is fire-based wizard, which is no use against the Fire Phoenix, Doll's skulls just ran out...Looks like it will be Pet against Pet now...)**_ Wolf-bro PMed to the group and they took one look at Sky before slumping in hopelessness.

"We're so going to lose!" Loli said sadly and I glared at her for her comment.

"Begin!" The announcer yelled as he pointed at us and I pushed past Loli towards the Phoenix Team.

"...See that, Sky?" I whispered softly to her as I showed her the team.

"Chirp?" Sky asked cutely, cocking her head at the team before looking up at me.

"The meanies are bullying Mama and Sky's friends and they have a _Fire_ Phoenix..." I said as I made a sad face at her.

"CHEEETTT!" Sky said angrily as she whipped around to glare at the opposing team and I felt her power rising.

"Hang on, Sky." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

"Owner of the Fire Phoenix," I said loudly at the team. "Let's have a bet. To see which of us wins."

"Prince, what are-?" Wolf-bro started to ask as he grabbed my shoulder, but I shrugged him off, determined to do what I was thinking of doing...that is if the idiot would fall for it.

"...Ha-ha-ha-ha! You think you will win? With a sparrow?!" The leader said as he sneered at me.

"Are you scared?" I asked mockingly as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you say!? '_Scared'!?"_ The leader snarled before agreeing. "Of course not! What's the prize then, oh, brave one?"

"Your Pet Fire Phoenix! If you lose, hand it over!" I said as I pointed my sword at him. "If I lose, I'll suicide until I reach level one!"

"No problem!" The leader said before he scoffed arrogantly.

"Prince! You're crazy!" Loli said as my team finally got a hold of me and yanked me backwards to them. "That was too rash!"

"Was it really?" I said before smiling, shrugging them all off of me. "You guys just sit tight for a bit."

"Sky?" I asked as I lifted her above my head.

"CHHHEEEPPP!" Sky shrieked in fury and transformed into a giant water Phoenix.

"LET"S GO!" I yelled as I sprinted at the enemy team who all gaped at me and Sky in shock and horror.

"Eh?"

_**BOOOOOMMMMM!**_

_**-Because the end of the Phoenix Team was too pitiable, this writer has refused to continue writing any further to save the pathetic Phoenix Team some lasting dignity...if they had any to begin with. Thank you.-**_

"Let's me see...This...This is too sad!" The announcer said as the smoke and dust cleared to view a very much defeated Phoenix Team who all seemed to lie there on the ground twitching like bugs. "Phoenix Team has been completely annihilated! The power of the Odd Squad is shocking!"

"Odd Squad wins!" The announcer said and the crowd went wild as I held up Sky who was back in her canary form, grinning all the while.

_**-line-**_

"This...who should we give it to?" I asked as the Odd Squad sat down at a tavern and I placed the Phoenix egg on top of the table for everyone to see.

"I already have Sky; Doll can summon a lot of Dead beings. We sure don't need it." I reasoned pointing to Doll and myself.

"I believe I don't need a pet to protect me." Wolf-bro said as he held up a fist.

"I already have Wolf-bro." Yulian said as she hugged Wolf-bro's arm.

"Lolidragon, you..." Wolf-bro started to say, but Loli interrupted him, "No! I'm not gonna have a pet!" before she started crying.

"Then...the one who's left is..." Doll said slowly as the group turned to look at Gui who was in La-La Land.

"Great! I can now be the same as Prince!" Gui said dreamily.

"Hey, pervert!' I snarled as I put Sky on my head before slapping Gui over the head. "Are you even paying attention!?"

"Mama!" A cute baby voice called out, sweetly.

"Eh? Who said that just now?" The gang asked as they looked around for the speaker.

"Yes, Sky?" I asked as I look up at my Pet who was sitting on my head, much to everyone's shock.

"**_SKY?!"_**

"Why do you call Prince 'Mama'?" Wolf-bro asked as everyone moved closer to me as Sky _was_ on the top of my head.

"Mama...is Mama." Sky said slowly, apparently not really understanding what they were asking.

"...Don't look at me," I said as everyone looked at me for my opinion on that. "I think it's cute...even if it **_is_** slightly insulting to my gender."

"Hey, Sky, are you a girl or a boy?" Loli asked as she gently poked Sky.

"Mama, what's they talking about?" Sky asked as she fluttered from my head to my hand which I held up for her to land on. "Sky don't understand."

"...Don't worry about it." I told her as I gently handed her off the Doll before grabbing a hold of Loli before she could continue.

"I refuse to start giving her about the Birds and Bees talk," I whispered harshly to Loli, glaring harshly. "If you catch my drift..."

"What I want to know is why it can talk." Wolf-bro said instead as he examined Sky over while Doll held Sky up to him.

"Because it's at Level 40 already," Loli said going into teacher mode as she quickly recovered from my threat. "When a Pet reaches a certain level, they start developing intelligence. At level 40, they can speak verbally. Afterwards, their intelligence will continue to increase."

"Ohhh..." The group said together understanding now.

"Hmm," I hummed not caring, but I was thrilled that my pet could talk to me now. I smiled happily at Sky before I took her away from the others so we could talk while the group hatched the new Pet which left in a huff because apparently Gui wasn't a good master in it's opinion.

I, of course, only laughed at Gui's misfortune.

**_-line-_**

"The next battle is against Hell's Murderers! Two more battles and we can finally enter the Finals!" Wolf-bro announced as the group gathered together to talk about the upcoming battle. "According to the information, Lolidragon acquired, this team is strong and very cruel. The battles they fight in always ends in a river of blood. Some spectators faint at the sight, looks like it's a formidable opponent for sure..."

"And the team's formation is?" Yulian asked as she leaned forwards slightly.

"They're all humans." Loli answered. "Their jobs are exactly like ours, too. There's a priest, a mage, a warrior, a necromancer, a thief, and a bard."

"Their classes are exactly the same as ours?" Yulian asked in astonishment.

"And they have two pet dragons." Wolf-bro said as he looked around the table in worry.

"This is going to be really tricky." I said, speaking up for the first time in this conversation before I turned to look at Wolf-bro, curiously. "Do you think they will disembowel me?"

"Very likely, yes," Wolf-bro answered heavily, looking at me with worry as did the others.

"Oh, good! I was a little worried that they wouldn't!" I said happily before I casually took another sip of my chocolate, causing everyone to turn and look at me, sweatdropping.

**A/N And that's it! :D Please R&R! I really liking the reviews that I've been getting lately! And when I'm happy, I like to update faster! XD**


	7. Chapters 11 through 12

**Disclaimer: These are getting really tiring to write everytime I have to bloody update!**

**I don't freaken' own 1/2 Prince, so moving on!**

_**Chapter 11**_

"The following Battle is between Team **228:** Hell's Murderers and Team **4444**: Odd Squad!" I heard the announcer said and I was leaning up against a pillar, my back to my group, trying my best to stop trembling from excitement, but I wasn't succeeding too well.

"Prince-bro..." I heard Doll say in worry.

"Looks like Prince is really scared..." Loli said, apparently misunderstanding my trembling for fear.

"What should we do? Forfeit?" Yulian asked as she looked at the others who shrugged unsure what to do.

"That..."

"ODD SQUAD!" The announcer screamed just as I whirled around and marched out onto the arena, sword out while I said over my shoulder to my team, "Let's go! Time to kill! Why are you still standing around for?"

"Hey! The transformation is just a little too quickly, don't you think?" Loli demanded in shock as my team hurried after me.

_'It's strange...but once I feel the gaze of the audience while holding my sword, I calm down almost immediately.'_ I thought as I listened to the huge crowd cheer out their lungs.

_**10 minutes later of cheering…**_

"Hey, guys, I don't feel like fighting anymore..." I said as I sheathed my sword, extremely bored now.

"HUH!?" The team asked me in horror as they all whipped their heads around to look at me as I moved away from them towards the announcer.

"Where's the other team?" I asked him, an idea coming into my head, seeing the microphone in the guy's hand.

"Ah, the other team is Hell's Murderers. Their tactics are extremely cruel, with their favorite being skewering others with ice poles." The announcer said into his microphone, looking down at a piece of paper.

"What you just say?" I asked leaning closer towards the announcer which just so happened to be near the mike.

"Skewering?" He repeated, confused and tilted the mike towards me which was exactly what I wanted.

"That means the most I can get is a hole in my stomach?" I asked before I pressed on being as gross as I could possibly be. "That's too bad; I thought they would force my intestines out and into my mouth and then XXX out my blood-filthy heart while they rip open my brain..."

Meanwhile in the audience, on the other side of the arena, and even my own team mates were getting grossed out and fleeing in disgust as I continued.

"Soft white brain XXX will then squirt out covering the whole area… What would I do if I won? Tie up with a rope? Cut open the brain XXX? Pour it over with fresh blood as seasoning, plucking the eyes out then chopping the limbs piece by piece, all thrown into a pile of crap..."

"...Where will the pile of crap be then...?" I asked as I paused slightly for the final piece.

"WUAHHH!" The announcer said before he proceeded to throw up right in front of me.

"WHOA!" I said as I leaped out of the way before I looked up to see the entire stadium was cleared of people.

"Everyone due to Odd Squad's overly vulgar and violent language, blegh..." The announcer got out as he fought to not barf. "…Caused the other team to flee the arena! Automatic win to Odd Squad!"

"Well, that was fun!" I said with a happy grin as my team and I got out of the arena before they all converged on me fist-wise, but I just used Gui as a sheild.

"Prince! That was just sick!" Loli yelled, veins popping out of her head in her fury. "You made me barf out everything I just ate!"

"Yeah, but now we only have one team to defeat and we'll be good, no?" I asked as I grinned at the recovering team (Gui included).

"Prince is correct." Wolf-bro said with a calming breath though I could see a vein pulsing slightly on his forehead. "The tournament just sent us a notice saying that we need to fight another round, finishing the groupings today."

"Next is the Demon-Demon Team. We're short on time, so no information about them can be gathered. Anyways, we'll go in 20 minutes."

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

We were back on the arena, staring, jaws gaping (except me) at a tree, flower, boulder, water, grass, and wind demon.

"...Those are our opponents?" Loli asked slowly as she pointed over to them.

"I think they're trying to provoke us..." I said in suppressed amusement as they made various rude gestures towards us.

"Wolf-bro, how are we going to fight against them?" Doll asked as she looked up at him, but he sweatdropped completely speechless.

"It feels like we're picking on the weak..." Loli said as she slumped before pointing at me as I continued to look at the other team. "I lost my will to fight, you go, Prince."

"Team Demon-Demon against Odd Squad! Battle, begin!" The announcer yelled, starting the match.

"Go on, Prince." Loli encouraged, but I didn't move at all, just continued to stare at the opposing team. "...Prince?"

"What are you waiting for?" Wolf-bro asked me confused and I glanced at them before I finally drew my sword and moved forward.

"…Going…" I said before I felt the ground move and I quickly dodged the direct attack…barely. The Grass Demon had gotten a hold of my right leg though and it was climbing up my leg.

"It's the Grass Demon's attack!" Wolf-bro said, shocked and my team jumped to action.

"Skulls! Hurry and protect them!" Doll said as she summoned her minions.

"Help Prince get loose!" Wolf-bro said and Loli quickly got me free.

"Ho-ho...Our team made it this far thanks to everyone underestimating us!" The Tree Demon gloated before he smashed the skulls, Doll had summoned, away easily.

"Flame shot!"

"Odd Squad counter-attacks with flame shot!" The announcer said as the fight broke out.

"Eh?" Doll asked as a huge shadow appeared over her.

"Watch out! It's the Boulder Demon!" Wolf-bro screamed as he shoved Doll out of the way and got hit instead. "Wah!"

"WOLF!" Yulian screamed.

"Ugly Wolf suffers critical attack from the Boulder Demon!" The announcer said.

"Go; protect everyone!" Doll said as she summoned more skulls.

"Wolf-bro! I'll come help you!" I yelled, but I was suddenly blocked by the Water Demon. "AH!"

"Ha-ha! Coming up, the Reborn Point!" The Water Demon snickered as I watched him heal up.

"The Flower Demon is a priest!" Wolf-bro yelled to us.

"This is surprising! Who knew Demon-Demon Team had such a strong priest? Odd Squad has plunged into a hard battle!" The announcer said and I suddenly found myself once again caught in the Grass Demon's trap while I was preoccupied with the Water Demon.

"You again?!" I snarled as I fought to get free.

"Grass Demon!" The Water Demon said as he headed towards me. "Hold on tight! Don't let him run away!"

"GRRR!" I snarled like an animal as I fought harder.

"Prince!" Gui screamed before firing at the Water Demon. "Ghost Chase Supersonic Arrow!"

"Wah!" The Water Demon yelped as he was driven back and I finally got myself free.

"You dare bully my honorable Prince?!" Gui asked as veins started popping out of his forehead in fury.

"What...Why is this speed so fast!?" The Water Demon asked in shock as he tried to dodge Gui's arrows, but was failing miserably.

"AHH!" Gui growled, in rage which apparently increased his critical hits. "AGAIN! Hyahhhhhhhhh-!"

"Ok!" I said as I grabbed his shoulder, getting his attention. "Save some of your strength!"

"Prince!" Gui said in relief before he grabbed me. "Prince, are you really OK? Let me see! Ah...You're injured here!"

"Gui, not now!" I said as I tried to push him off of me.

"There's a hole in your shirt here!" Gui continued as he examined me.

"YOU-! I'll turn you both into a shish-ka-bob!" I heard the Water Demon snarl.

"Gui-Gui's heart aches!" Gui said and I glared at him, yelling, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"Ice Pole!" I heard the Water Demon yell and I looked up to see a pike headed straight for Gui's back.

"GUI! WATCH OUT!" I screamed as I seized Gui's hair and yanked him out of the way, but as a result, I got the pike in my right thigh.

"Pr...Prince!" Gui said in shock as I gritted my teeth before seized it and yanking it out of my leg.

"Dang it! You guys avoided it!" The Water Demon tisked as he prepared another round.

"Planning to sneak attack again?" I demanded as I pulled out Sky who curled up quickly and I chucked as hard as I could at the Water Demon. "SKY! Metal Chase Attack!"

"WAH!" He yelled in pain as Sky collided with him, but he had already fired three pikes at me which I dodged two, but got the last one right in the stomach which sent me flying in the air, blood coming out of my mouth.

"PRINCE!" Gui screamed, catching everyone's attention as they all watched me in shock and horror as I flew fly through the air before landing on the ground painfully.

I got painfully back onto feet, yanking the pike out of my gut before casting it aside. Pressed a hand to my wound in my stomach, I rushed at the Grass Demon, grabbing my sword as I blurred by, dodging attacks as I charged.

"PRINCE, NO!" Gui yelled as I went, but I ignored him as I charged, roaring all the way.

_"ARRRGGGGHHHH_!"

I got to the Grass Demon's side and started throwing down powerful strikes where I winning, but the Tree Demon knocked me off balance and the Grass Demon speared me through the chest before flicking me away, hurling me to my team where I landed with a sickening thud, rolling to a stop, but this time, I didn't get back up.

"Prince...Prince...!" Gui sobbed as he rushed to my side before carefully rolled me over and gently turned my face towards him. "Pull yourself together!

"Gui..." I said softly, coughing out some blood before I smiled slowly up at him. "...Fight hard..."

"Prince...No...NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Gui yelled as my heart slowly gave out on me and my world slowly blackened. "Prince! PRINCE!"

_**-line-**_

Prince, in Gui's arms, died with one last breath, his head falling back over Gui's arm where he laid for a few seconds before he was transformed into a flash of light where it then fled out of the arena for the Rebirth Point.

"Prince has died-! Flower Demon has healed all members of the remaining team!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild. "Has Odd Squad after the spectacular episode from Prince, had the rest of Odd Squad fallen into a crisis?"

"UN...UNFORGIVBLE...!" Gui said in fury as he slowly turned his hatred/tear-filled eyes on the Demon-Demon Team.

_**Chapter 12**_

"WAAAH-! MUMMY..." Sky screamed as she started searching for Prince, but he was nowhere to be found to Sky's searching gaze. "Mummy, where are you?!"

"D*** IT!" Wolf-bro said as he pressed a hand to his tear-filled eyes.

"Prince-bro…" Doll said in shock, not believing her eyes.

"How could this...?!" Yulian asked herself in disbelief.

"After losing the Blood Prince; have Odd Squad landed themselves in a crisis?" The announcer asked out loud to the audience.

"Yay! We have gotten rid of an opponent!" The Demon-Demon Team cheered as they did a group High-Five. "We're definitely going to win now!"

"Dang it...To think Prince was killed, don't worry Prince..." Loli said as she pulled out more knives. "We'll take revenge for you!"

"Huh?" Loli asked as she turned look at Gui who was strangely quiet. "G-Gui…?!"

Gui was standing with his phoenix over his head, glaring at the opposing team with eyes of absolute hatred.

"What an astonishing aura!" The announcer said as the audience awed. "Competitor Gui had called out his Pet Fire Phoenix!"

"Fire Phoenix! As your owner, I order you!" Gui snarled as he pointed at the Prince's murderers. "BURN THEM!"

The phoenix looked at Gui before it flew higher into the air.

"Oh no! It's flying away, is it because Gui cannot control it...?" The announcer asked as they watched the phoenix.

"Take those reckless fools who dare harm my love..." Gui ordered, glaring up at the phoenix, daring it to disobey. "And send them into the Ocean of Fire in H***!"

"CHEEETTT!" The Phoenix said as it breathed fire on the team.

"WAH!" The Tree Demon screamed. "Grass Demon!"

"Fool! How can grass block fire?" Gui sneered as he glared at the Tree Demon.

"D*** YOU!"

The Grass Demon then attacked Gui, tying him up and said with a mocking laugh, "This is retribution!"

"Competitor Gui has been caught!"

"Gui!" Doll yelled before she told her summoned Skulls, "Help him!"

"First, you kill Prince, and now you want to harm Gui too!?" Yulian demanded, before snarling, "Keep dreaming! EARTHQUAKE! GO AND DIE!"

"Wind Demon, let's attack together!" The Boulder Demon said as he charged forward.

"Okay!"

"Arrgh!" Wolf-bro roared as he attacked the boulder demon, knocking the demon back. "Hai-yah!"

"Did you forget about me?" The Wind Demon asked as he attacked Wolf-bro from behind.

"Ah!"

"Wind Demon!" Loli yelled as she charged. "I'll take you on!"

"She's really fast! Is thief Lolidragon's agility actually higher than Wind Demon's?" The announcer asked as the crowd watched with baited breaths.

"Wah!" The Wind Demon said as he started losing. "Oh no!"

"Flames from the darkest depths of Hell!" Doll chanted, her power rising. "Burn into the Strong Dead Bone Dragon! Become the incarnation of Hell's Fire Dragon! Descend to Earth for your Master and exterminate all those arrogant, unreasonable fools which block our path!"

"It's hard to believe!" The announcer cried. "Sorcerer Doll actually summoned a high-level monster-Hell's Fire Dragon!"

"ROOAARRR!" The monster roared as it too breathed fire down on the Demon-Demon Team.

"What a raging inferno!" The announcer said in awe. "It really lives up to its name-Hell's Fire Dragon! Can the Demon-Demon Team defend this attack?"

"WAAAHH!"

"EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!"

"The situation..." The announcer said slowly as he examined the entire arena.

"ROOAAARRR!"

"CHEEETTT!"

"Fire Phoenix, attack again!"

"The situation has turned for the worse!" He finished.

"Talking about attack, strength, or defense, I am still better than you!" The Boulder Demon said towards Wolf-bro. "Using a fire attack against me now, is just as pointless!"

"Eh? Did I ever say I would use such an attack against you?" Wolf-bro asked casually.

"What?"

"WAAHHHH! MUMMY! MUMMMYYY!" Sky cried as she flew blindly towards the Boulder Demon to land on his head. She had transformed into a water phoenix as she cried pitifully, spilling buckets and buckets of water everywhere.

"There's still this attack!" Wolf-bro said as he pointed towards Sky.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The Boulder Demon demanded as he tried to get Sky off of him, but she wasn't budging. "Go away!"

"A Fire attack didn't work, but now that water is added, it should be enough...for the difference in temperature to break you into pieces!" Wolf-bro said before smashing through the Boulder Demon, killing him. "HMPH!"

"Boulder Demon had been killed in battle!"

"Yeah!" One the audience cheered in excitement with his neighbor agreed, wholeheartedly "Amazing!"

"CHEEETT!"

"Wah!"

"Burn, Fire Phoenix, burn to your heart's content!" Gui said hysterically as he pointed in a random direction.

"Huh?" The announcer asked just as Gui started cackling like a madman, "Bwahahahaha!"

The Dragon Bone Monster joined in by crashing into the stadium suddenly.

"Oh no! O...Odd Squad has totally lost control!" The announcer screamed as everyone in the stadium fled as fast as they could. "The stadium has become part of the war! Audiences faces flying stones that can kill them! Who...who will come and salvage the situation…?!"

_**After a while...everything has been destroyed…literally...**_

"Judge, hurry up and declare us the winners!" Wolf-bro yelled as he held covered Gui's mouth to stop him from destroying more of the stadium. "Unless you want us to continue destroying the place…?!"

"Prince, I have taken revenge for you!" Gui shouted as he struggled to get free from Wolf-bro's grip. "Did you see it?!"

"But there are members of the Demon-Demon Team that are still alive!" The announcer sobbed pitifully, looking very much worse to wear as he peeked out from among the rubble. "The competition rules states that only if the opponents are killed or if they surrender can a winner be decided...!"

"In this kind of situation...?" Wolf-bro said as he released Gui and actually took a good look around at the chaos.

Yulian, Doll, and Loli joined him completely fine as they, too, looked around, in shock and surprise at the chaos they had created.

"There are even still people **_alive?"_** Loli asked as she looked around, trying to spot any still alive opponents.

"Prince, did you see it!?" Gui yelled as he ran around in circles.

"Surrender!" A tired voice said and the group turned to see the Flower Demon come staggering out of the destruction, saying with exhaustion, "I...surrender...!" before collapsing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha...That's great!" the announcer said hysterically, crying in joy as he sprinted out of the stadium. "Odd Squad is victorious! Odd Squad is victorious! They have successfully ascended to the final match!"

"MOMMMYYY!" Sky screamed, sobbing as she still flew around the arena, looking for me.

"...Wo~w..." I said as I sat in the very empty stadium surrounded by pieces of the stadium around me, half laughing in shock and awe.

Actually after I revived myself, I had slowly returned to the Tournament to watch my teammates in battle, seriously thinking that we wouldn't win this round, but…If I had known **_this_** would happen; I would have come back a whole lot **_faster_...**

Afterwards there started up another strange rumor about me...It said that I am more frightening when dead compared to when I'm alive. I couldn't help laughing at it was I first heard it.

"Now that we have entered the finals, the opposing team is definitely very skillful!" Wolf-bro said as we gathered in our favorite tavern. "As such we must be cautious when facing them."

"Which Team are we up against next?" Doll asked as they all looked at Loli. I, on the other hand, was still comforting Sky who had literally glued herself to my chest, refusing to move away so I was drinking my chocolate around her.

"Rising Dragons Team!" Loli answered as she held up a finger. "There weren't any special rumors about them so their strength can be considered average. I think that they should be easy to tackle..."

"That's great! It looks like the first match of the finals won't be a problem then!" I said with a cheerful smile which caused my team to turned and glared slightly at me.

I couldn't help laughing even as I looked pointedly over at Gui who trying to do what Sky was doing, but since I was in a gracious mood, I was allowing it...to a certain degree.

"What exactly are you doing with your hands?!"

_**POW!**_

**_-line-_**

"AH-!" I said in shock upon see who our opponents were, freezing in place, gaping.

"Prince, what's wrong?" Loli asked in shock as none of the team has ever seen me this way before.

"Prince~!" Gui cried as he tried to grab me, but I elbowed him squarely in the face without even looking away from my gaping at the opposing team.

"Prince, is there a problem?" Yulian asked as she looked from the other team to me.

_'It's my freaken' friends!'_ I thought in shock as I stared at Mei and Huan who were flirting very openly in public.

"Kiss me!" Huan begged Mei, but in doing so, she happened to see me.

"Do you think we have seen that handsome guy over there some place before?" She asked Huan who look over at me as well.

"Handsome guy...? Eh? He _does_ look familiar, could he go to the same Cafe as us? A regular like us?" Huan proposed as he turned back to Mei. "I have no idea."

"Who cares! It's not important!" Mei said carelessly as she shrugged, dismissing me.

"_BEGIN_!" The announcer announced.

_'Ok, the match has begun, but what should I do? Beat up my own friends?'_ I asked myself, worriedly, but that was solved for me.

"We should quickly finish this battle so we can meet up with Cloud later." Huan said as he finished kissing Mei and pulled back.

"But, hubby, once we get to the Cafe, it'll no longer just be the two of us. How annoying!" Mei said, pouting.

"Don't worry. We'll just be there for a few minutes and then we'll make some kind of excuse to tell Cloud before we ditch her, wouldn't that be okay?"

_'You morons-!'_ I snarled mentally before I drew my sword and slaughtered them for the insult…even if they didn't know it was me.

_**In reality...**_

I slowly came awake from Second Life after beating Mei and Huan up. I sighed happily before I got up and quickly got dressed for the day as it was a Monday and I didn't want to be late for my trigonometry class.

I quickly ate some breakfast before I hurried to the city bus which took me within walking distance of the University I was attending. Getting my classroom, I entered and sat in the back where I usually sat as I passed the teacher, not noticing that he wasn't my usual math teacher.

That is till he announced who he was...and I just about had a heart attack right then and there!

_'Have I done something lately that is now delivering bad Karma?!'_

**A/N Dun! Dun! Duuuunnn! lol :D Poor, poor Cloud! R&R please! Thanks for the Reviews so far, I'm really pleased that many people actually like my version of this story! :D**


	8. Chapters 13 through 14

**Disclaimer: I no own...**

**NOW FREAKEN' READ THE STORY! :p**

_**Chapter 13**_

_'He...he looks just like Gui!'_ I freaken' screamed internally as I gripped my desk so tight that I had white knuckles.

I whirled to my friend on my right and asked her, "Jing! Who the heck is he?!" Lu Jing, who sat to my right, had long blond hair which was always up in pig-tails and light blue eyes.

"You don't know?" She asked as she looked at me in confusion before she shrugged that off and started gushing about our new Instructor. "It appears that he is our new teacher! He's so handsome!"

"He's an instructor...?!" I repeated as I looked at her. "Are you freaken kidding me?"

_'How can that be?' _I asked myself as I whirled to look back at the teacher who could literally be Gui in Second Life's doppelganger._ 'He looks so young, he might even be only in his 20's…25 or 26 at the most. He only looks older than a normal University by a few years and he's a teacher!?'_

"I heard that he's a genius with an IQ of 200. He earned a Doctorate at 22 and a double degrees at 25." Wen said and I could tell he was jealous slightly. "At 26, all top Universities, fought to employ him as a teacher!"

That was Wen Yun Fei who sat on the other side of me who had short dark brown hair and green eyes.

He and Jing were the best of friends before they added me to their tiny group. From there our small friendship only increased even when Jing found out my true gender.

_'Such a talented person can't possibly be Gui!' _I tried to convince myself as I leaned back in my seat, laughing quietly to try and calm myself, "Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"Good morning, students!" The Gui doppelganger announced as he smiled, happily. "I am your new Math teacher, Min Gui Wen! You can just call me Gui, Since our age gaps are not wide, I hope we can be friends."

"...!" I almost fell out of my seat at his words, but I caught myself on the edge just in time.

_'I've got to check if he plays Second Life or not! Just to make sure!' _I thought frantically before I leaned back over towards Jing.

"Hey, could you ask him something for me...Ask him 'whether or not he plays Second Life'." I whispered to Jing who looked at me in confusion.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Jing whispered back, now getting slightly suspicious.

"Come on...I'm…I'm…I'm shy…Yeah, shy!" I fibbed, my brain trying to think of some kind of excuse to give her on the spot like that while I sweated as Jing slowly looked me over critically before giving in.

"Fine...Professor Min?" She asked as she held up a hand up in the air. "Can I ask you a question not related to this class?"

"Sure." He said with a smile as he pointed towards Jing.

"Do you play Second Life?"

"Of course, I recently took part in the Adventurer's Tournament, and we have already won the first round of the finals." Gui said with a happy smile and I crossed my fingers under my desk, praying as hard I could that this Gui wasn't _**THE**_ Gui in my team or I'd be _deep_ trouble.

"Really? That's so amazing!" The class said with excitement as they murmured to each other.

_'Oh, please, don't let it be_ **him**_!'_ I begged as someone asked the million dollar question as I knew they would if the topic came up.

"What team are you in? What is your job?"

"I am a wondering bard and an archer and I'm a member of the Odd Squad." _**THE**_ Gui said much to my absolute horror before I slowly lifted one hand to hid my face from Gui's eyes when Wen bolted upright, startling me.

"Odd Squad…!?" Wen repeated in disbelief. "You mean that famous team with really strong members?! I heard the main attacking force; the swordsman of the team Prince is strong and handsome!"

_'I think I'm going to die of embarrassment...'_ I thought as Gui started praising me when I was right in front of him though I was positive he didn't know it was me.

"That's right, Prince is really strong!" Gui gushed, smiling excitedly. "Furthermore, he's very handsome and sharp!"

"It can't be!" Someone protested in disbelief. "More handsome than you…?"

"Of course! He's way more handsome than me!"

"Oh my GOSH! Did you hear that!?" Jing asked me as she pulled me closer to herself before she started shaking me back and forth in her excitement.

"Wait!" Jing said before she pulled me almost into her lap as apparently her brain started functioning. "Aren't you also playing Second Life? Have you met Prince before?"

"Oww, Jing...y-you're hurting me..." I told her as I tried to get her off of me.

"Come on! Is he handsome or not?" Jing demanded as she glared at me before another epiphany occurred. "Hey! You must have met the Professor in-game, which is why you wanted me to ask him that question?"

**_That_** caught Gui's attention as he looked over at me curiously and I fought to get free all the while keeping my face hidden.

"N-no way!"

"Prince? _**BAH**_!" Everyone froze as a guy in the class snorted in disgust at the Prince's name.

"What do you have against Prince?" Gui demanded as his eyes narrowed at the classmate.

"I ran into him a few times before." The guy said as he glared. "He's not anything special!"

"Stand up!" Gui demanded as he moved towards the guy and everyone watched with baited breaths, even me.

"Humph," The guy said before he got up and looked at Gui glaring.

"Pr...Prince…?" Gui asked slowly which confused the poor guy and completely threw me for a loop.

"Eh?"

_'Oh-my-gosh! Gui thinks that guy is me?! So it's true then!?' _I thought in shock as I covered my mouth with one hand._ 'Gui __**is**__ really gay?!'_

"...Didn't see that coming." I mumbled to myself as I turned away from Gui and the classmate who was still standing up, staring at Gui, dumbfounded.

_**-line-**_

"Hey, Yun!"

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned to see my two friends from math class standing behind me. "Oh, it's you two."

"Hey, Yun, since in Second Life you _must_ know Prince, can you bring us to meet him?" Jing asked shyly as Wen stood nearby fidgeting anxiously.

"Exactly!" He said giving me the thumbs up. "Let's train together!"

"...No." I told them as I picked up my backpack and moved past them.

"EHH?! Why not?" They demanded after me, pouting.

"Don't wanna."

_**Meanwhile in Health Clinic…**_

Gui slowly walk into the Health Clinic, where a man named Lee Tian Lang stood looking at some medical files, before taking a seat, sighing heavily.

"Eh? Gui?" Lang asked, hearing Gui take a seat, but all Gui did was sigh once again causing Lang to turn around in confusion, surprising him.

"Wah! What happened to you?!" Lang asked as he looked at Gui who looked like he had just gotten out of a bar fight.

"Wolf-bro..." Gui said calling the man by his Second Life's name. "…I think I have met Prince."

"What a coincidence, Prince is also here?" Lang also known as Wolf-bro in-game asked, brightening.

"I am not sure whether it is him or not," Gui admitted as he frowned. "But he doesn't exactly look like Prince, but the posture and expressions are slightly the same."

"I actually wanted to ask him if he was Prince, but he doesn't seem to recognize me..." Gui finished before he looked up at Lang with pleading eyes. "Wolf-bro, what shall I do? I think I have fallen ill..."

"Then wait tonight and ask Prince in-game to clarify the matter." Lang suggested, smiling.

"That's right!" Gui said brightening at the thought. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

And with that Gui took off out of the Health Clinic with Lang leaning out, watching him scurry off.

_**After school...**_

_'Why am I so unlucky...It's really getting worse and worse around me.'_ I told myself as I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

Mei and Huan had called me and demanded that I come to our favorite Café so that they could tell me something extremely important.

"CLOUD!" Mei screamed as I came to the Café and she came bursting out, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"WAHHH?!" I shouted startled as I grabbed her arms so that she wasn't strangling me.

"MY BESTEST, BEST FRIEND! YOU MUST HELP ME TAKE REVENGE!"

"Mei?! D-did something happen?" I asked as I finally got her off of me and I looked inside to see Huan was sitting at our usual spot, glaring at his fists. "Tell me properly..."

"Grrr!" Huan growled as he clenched his fists. "It's all because of that Prince! It took so much effort to enter the finals, but we suffered a one-hit from him! I refuse to accept it!"

_'Ah, it's about me again...'_ I thought as I sighed, feeling my headache coming back full force.

I sighed as my two friends continued talking and complaining furiously about 'Prince'.

"Um...nice to see you two again, Mei...Huan...But I'm going home now..." I stated as I got up and left the Café, Mei and Huan, in their complaining, didn't even noticing my missing presence.

_**In-game...**_

"So you actually met Gui in real life?" Loli asked in amusement when I tugged her away from the group to talk to her.

"Yeah...I'm cursed, I swear!" I said before rolling my eyes and sighing which caused her to laugh at my misfortune.

"Pffft!"

"Morning!" Gui shouted as he appeared behind me, stopping me in the process of smacking Loli. "Your Highness is still the most glamorous and honorable one today!"

_'Speak of the devil...'_ I thought, sighing mentally before I glanced over at him.

"...Hmm..." I said in disinterest as I moved away from Loli and him to look out a window.

"Prince, you..." I heard Gui ask seriously before pressing on. "Are you a student of XX University?"

"...Does it matter...?" I asked instead as I continued looking out the window, nonchalant.

"Oh..." Gui said slowly, disappointed before brightening as he thought of an idea that might catch 'Prince' off guard. "Oh, yeah! I forget to tell you, Wolf-bro is the heath clinic's physician in our school!"

"Hmm," I said, bursting his bubble and he slumped while internally I was shocked. _'WHAT?! Wolf-bro is also there?! What next?! Doll?!'_

"I have obtained the tournament schedule!" Wolf-bro announced as he waved a piece of paper in the air, bring me from my mental panic.

"Eh? We know these people!" Loli said as she took the paper from Wolf-bro and looked at it. "It's the Rose Team!"

"Rose Team?" Yulian repeated before she looked over at Loli. "In that case..."

"Yeah, poor Gui..." Loli tisked as she shook her head, putting the paper down on to the table. Hearing this, I looked over at her, in confusion.

"What does that have to do with Gui?" I asked as I jabbed a finger towards the paper on the table.

"It is said that the Rose Team recruited many young girls, and formed a Prince club. Their team is called..." Loli said as she picked up the paper again and read out loud, 'Save the most handsome Prince from the gay Guileastos' evil grasp'...and emphasize a new understanding towards the benefits of young girls' support club."

"That's really long name..." Wolf-bro said in shock and I raised an eyebrow as I snatched the paper from Loli and looked for myself to make sure.

"Moreover they even spent a large amount of money to buy special equipment so their strength has increased." Loli said before slamming a fist down on to the table in fury and jealousy. "Dang it!"

"For the sake of Prince, I'm not scared of anything-!" Gui said as he clenched a fist, in courage.

"Shut up!" I said as I leaned over and whacked him upside the head. I looked back at the paper and all I could feel was anger. Anger at the people who apparently couldn't get through their heads that I could take care of things myself!

"Okay! We have to discuss our next plan of action..." Wolf-bro said as we all looked at him for the strategy process.

**_-line-_**

"Prince!" The crowd screamed as my team came out.

"Odd Squad!"

"WOAH!"

"Prince!"

On the other side of the arena, Rose Team came out and we looked at each other.

"Prince..." Rose said softly and I held a hand up to stop her words.

"Now is not the time to say anything..." I told her before I drew my sword. "A competition is a competition. If there's anything you want to say, wait until the match is over."

At my words, Rose started tearing up, but I was completely unfazed…that's how ticked I was for the creation of the 'Protection' club.

"Prince! You're heartless!" Fairsky yelled from behind the Team.

"Of course I am." I told her as I gestured to the arena around us. "I have to be; this is a tournament, not a school playground."

"The two of us were so worried about you every day! We supported you at each match! We even formed a support club!" Fairsky said thinking it would soften my heart but all it did was harden it even further then it was. "Don't tell me you are not touched by all of this at all?"

"Touched, you say?" I repeated before I said bluntly. "To tell you the truth, I am absolutely furious with you. Who asked you to create a club _without_ my expressed permission? Hmm?"

"B-but Gui-?!" Fairsky started to say, but I shut her up with a heated glare as I held my sword out to Rose Team.

"Let's battle...NOW!" I yelled and the announcer, hearing me, said into his mike, "The match begins!"

"Skulls, come on out!" I heard Doll say as I lunged towards Broken Sword.

"Swing Sword Attack!" Broken Sword shouted as he came at me as well.

_'The attack moves from Wu Xia Xiao Shuo; Huan has described them to me in detail many times it's now just instinct!'_ I thought with pleasure as my fury for the stupid club faded away and changed into excitement as I fought against my opponent.

"Broken Sword! You're really strong!" I said in excitement as I blocked every hit and did some of my own.

"Cut the crap!" He snarled as I frowned in disappointment/confusion.

"Broken Sword, a match is a match." I told him as I pushed him away from me and crouched. "Is there a need to hate me so much?"

"If not for you..." Broken Sword yelled as he swung at me. "Our Rose Team would not have become like this!"

_**Chapter 14**_

"If it wasn't for you, our Team Rose wouldn't have been reduced to this!" Broken Sword yelled at me in fury and I looked at him in shock and surprise before my fury from before returned, but it was a lot worse than before.

"Oh, putting the blame on an innocent bystander, are you now?" I asked him as we connected swords and I glared at him.

"D*** YOU!" He snarled as he punched me in the face.

"Prince!"

"Because of you..." Broken Sword said as he grabbed the front of my tunic and pulled me closer to him as he continued, "Snow Rose looks at your picture every day and cries; Fairsky excessively earns money to buy equipment in order to bribe the other teams to surrender. Just so that she could cross your path during the competition! This Team... this Team...If we actually had the heart to abandon Snow Rose and Fairsky, we'd have quit long ago!"

I was completely unfazed by Broken Sword's long speech as I was more ticked that he was putting the blame on me for something I didn't even have any control over at all.

"Don't..." Rose sobbed as she covered her face. "Don't say any more..."

"Is it wrong to like someone? I just like the Prince!" Fairsky asked to her team. "No matter what methods or means I use, no matter how much money or time I spend, I still won't give up!"

"No matter...how much you hurt the people around you?" Doll asked seriously as she stepped forwards.

_'Nice, Doll!'_ I praised silently as I continued to stare angrily up at Broken Sword.

"I don't care!" Fairsky yelled at Doll before she turned to Broken Sword over me. "Broken Sword! I won't allow you to hurt Prince! Release him! Or else I will take back the equipment I gave you!

In response to her words, Broken Sword slowly released me before he looked over at Fairsky with sad eyes. He turned away from her as he dropped his sword moved past the group, leaving the arena completely.

"Broken Sword?" Fairsky asked as she watched him leave without a word.

"Enough, Fairsky," The rest of team said as they each dropped their weapons and left the Arena. "We don't want your money."

"You guys..." Fairsky said as she watched them all leave. Rose, on the other hand, slowly walked towards me before kneeling down in front of me.

"Prince..." She asked softly and I turned to look at her as she gently grabbed my face and gently kissed me.

I heard gasps of shocked, surprised, and fury (Gui) behind me from my team mates as I allowed Rose to kiss me.

"Good-bye, Prince." Rose said as she released me and stood up. "I will learn to forget you!"

"Please do, Rose." I told her as I grabbed her wrist and looked up at her seriously. "I don't want you to pine away for me, 'K?

"'K." Rose said with a watery smile before she moved to leave the arena as well.

"Rose! Are you leaving?" Fairsky asked in shock as she watched Rose leave. "Even _you_ are leaving me?"

"Fairsky," Rose said slowly as she turned to look over at Fairsky with sad eyes. "I hope you can snap out of this soon, too."

"Rose! ROSE!" Fairsky yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to! I don't want to give up! I will not give up Prince!"

With a loud sob, she too left the arena and I slowly got back to my feet, sheathing my sword.

_'Seeing the Rose Team fall apart with my own eyes, I'd admit to feeling seriously grieved, but...I would not and never would return Rose's or Fairsky's affections for me. _

_If they could've realized this long ago, the hurt that they had experienced would have been a whole lot less. But instead they let it fester till it was a gaping wound with nothing to heal it with.'_

'_Instead I asked myself as we were declared the victors by the announcer, would I hurt more people that I had come to care for?'_

'_But I absolutely refused to regret anything I've ever done in this game. Because I knew that if I did regret…I would literally destroy myself…from the inside out…'_

_**In Odd Squad's favorite tavern…**_

I sat before my usual cup of chocolate, but what was scaring my teammates out was the fact that I hadn't even _touched_ it since it was placed before me.

"Who would have thought that even his usual cup of _chocolate,_ couldn't even liven Prince up!? That always works!" Loli said to the others in shock.

"I guess there's a first for everything." Wolf-bro said back, just as worried.

"Yeah..." Yulian said softly before the group had an idea and let loose Gui on me.

"PRINCE~!" Gui sobbed as he leaped at me, arms out. "Prince! Snap out of it! PRINCE!"

Hearing Gui coming my way and not want to deal with him right now, I socked Gui right across the face so hard that I knocked Gui completely out before going right back to the way I was before.

Briefly, I saw my teammates all group together as they examined the knocked out Gui before looking over at me.

Their faces said it all: _' Prince completely KO-ed Gui, yet there's still no response! Prince is seriously _**ILL**_!' _before Wolf-bro then leaned down to revive Gui.

In reality, I was trying to calm down as I was still more than furious that I was blamed for Fairsky's actions when I wanted nothing to do with her and I've told her this since we had first met _months_ ago.

"Prince, don't blame yourself," I heard Yulian say and I looked up to see her standing next to me. "There are so many girls who like you. You will never be able to return all of their feelings."

"I'm not blaming myself." I told her as I shoved a revived and healed Gui away from me.

"Then what?" Yulian asked before she frowned at me. "It couldn't be that you lied to everyone?"

I gave her a glare that spoke volumes, warning her, but she pressed on, "Ha-ha! You don't need to worry about stiff like this! In reality everyone is different from his or her online character!"

"Like me, in real life, I am not this docile!" Yulian said as she held up a fist and I couldn't help chuckling slightly.

"That's right, Prince! It's enough that you remain the same in the game." Wolf-bro said as he waved a hand at me. "What you're like in real life is of no importance!"

_'That hurts.'_ I thought flinching as I turned away from the group…well; I _**would**_ have if Loli hadn't opened her mouth.

"I don't think you can say that...what if Prince is some wanted criminal?" Loli asked, probably thinking of some kind of perverted images and I slammed my fist into her head at the insult.

"That's impossible. Gui's Prince is definitely _**not**_ a wanted criminal...Right, Prince~?" Gui asked as he threw himself at me and I smiled cruelly at him in response.

"DIEEE!" I roared as I slammed Gui into the table.

"WAH!" Gui screamed in surprise at my sudden change in tempers.

"Hurray! Prince-bro has begun to beat up Gui-bro!" Doll said before she started encouraging me, cheering me on. "Keep it up, Prince-bro!"

"…Looks like he's returned to normal!" Wolf-bro said in relief. "His ability to fight means he's fine..."

_**~Thank you for your sacrifice, Gui! ~**_

"That felt good!" I said as I stepped away from a very much beaten up Gui. "I'll see you guys later; time to log-out!"

I went to log off when someone grabbed my ankle and I looked down to see Gui.

"Huh? What?" I demanded as I seized the front of his tunic, yanking him upwards while lifting a fist up. "You haven't been beaten enough?"

"It's...It's not that!" Gui quickly said shaking his head and curious, I lowered my fist as I released him while he continued, "Prince, I'm sorry..."

"...Huh?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will never meddle with your affairs again." He clarified as he got up onto his knees in front of me. "No matter who you are, I don't care."

"What if..." I asked slowly and seriously. "What if I'm really different in reality compared to in the game?"

_'Like I'm a girl...'_ I added mentally as I waited for Gui's answer.

"I believe the _you_ right now is the true you. Just like the _me_ right now is who I really am." Gui said as he looked up at me and I could feel myself blushing slightly at how close he was to me. "Nothing else matters, be it gender, appearance, or the fake personality you may have in real life."

"…So the Professor Min from real life is fake?" I asked suddenly as I looked down at him and his eyes widened in shock.

"…No answer, huh…?" I said slowly before I shrugged him off of me.

"Well, later guys." I said to the others quickly before I logged off thinking, _'Why, oh, why did I say that? It's not like I enjoy Gui hanging all over me all the time!'_

**A/N And that's it! :D R&R please and tell me who you want Cloud to fall for!**

**Also to Angel368: Concerning how this plot will be changed-I know I haven't shown much, but I'm getting there! :) The changes that I have made to the story (other than what I've gone already, lol) will be happening later in the story. :) So I'm going with the original story line...for now! :p Thanks for the review! I like when people make suggestions and whatnot! XD**

**Also for Yumesuki Sora: I dedicate this little omake to you for your great (and funny) idea! :D**

**OMAKE**

"Come on, Sky, say Daddy. Call me Daddy."

I heard an awfully familiar voice say just I entered my favorite tavern where I had told Sky to go to while I was out doing some business.

_'Don't tell me...'_ I thought in slightly humor and disbelief before I peeked around a pillar.

The sight that met my eyes was Gui standing for my innocent Sky, trying to get her to call him Daddy...apparently.

"But you're not Daddy." Sky protested in innocent confusion as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, I am!" Gui protested back as he put his hands on his hips while he scolded down on my Sky. "Since Prince is your "Mommy", **_I'm_** your Daddy!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"..."

I kept watching on in amusement as I leaned on the pillar I was next to, waiting to see what Sky was going to do as she didn't answer to Gui's last shout. She glared (and quite cutely I might add) at Gui and I could see from where I was standing that she was fighting tears.

"MOMMMY!" Sky suddenly screamed which startled both Gui and I at the suddenness of it. "THE MEANIE BARD IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Answering to Sky's frantic crying, I slipped on a mask of pure fury before straightening up from my leaning to walk up behind Gui who was literally panicking as he tried to calm her down all the while he was looking for me.

"...Gui..." I said slowly from behind him, causing him to instantly freeze in place before he slowly look over at me.

Seeing my enraged expression, he paled considerably.

"...Beat it." I told him as I jab a thumb towards the exit to the tavern and I seriously don't think that the man has ever moved so fast in his life before just to obey me.

"There, there, Sky," I cooed as I picked her up and comforted her as I went to my usual table, signally a waitress as I went. "Mommy's here."

But just I sat down in my chair, I heard Sky say something that instantly made me bust out laughing.

"That was fun!"

**A/N lol Thanks for reading! Tell me what you all think! :D**


	9. Chapters 15 through 16

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Just read, will ya?!**

_**Chapter 15**_

"I'm tellin' ya, I'm so lucky in the game! I've got two wives!"

"You liar! What race are you?!"

"A beast. In addition to hiding your face, your endurance and attack power is strong!"

"Crap! I chose the wrong race!"

Hearing two guys' conversation as I passed by them on my way out of my classroom, causing my brain to kick-start at their words as I remembered what Gui had told me before in Second Life concerning a certain beastman named Ugly Wolf.

_'Oh, yeah. Gui said that Wolf-bro was the clinic nurse here. I'm gonna go see him.'_ I thought before I headed for the Health Clinic, not even noticing a familiar person gaping at me in surprise as I went right by him, too distracted by my own thoughts to recongizing him at that moment.

Getting there, I stood in the doorway, trying to decide what I wanted to do when I did see Wolf-bro.

"Excuse me...Do you need something?" I heard a voice say behind me and turning slightly to look over my shoulder, I suddenly found a face right in mine.

"WAHHHH!"

_**POW**_!

**_-line-_**

"I am deeply sorry!" I apologized once again as I handed Wolf-bro an ice pack which he placed over his right eye where I had socked him.

"That's ok." Wolf-bro said with a smile as he gingerly placed the ice pack on his eye. "Ow-ow! I shouldn't have come up behind you like that."

"Still..." I said as I peeked under the ice pack at the already forming black eye, before grimacing as I put the ice pack back down on Wolf-bro's eye. "You're going to have a nice shiner later."

"It's fine if I hold this here for a while." Wolf-bro said as he waved his hand at me before asking, "So what did you come here for?"

"Oh, a friend of mine wanted me to come here for him and say hi for him." I said quickly, literally thinking on the spot.

"Oh? What's his name?" Wolf-bro asked, curiously.

"He told me to tell you, 'Prince says hi'." I said slowly, pretending like I was remembering the message.

I sneakily glanced at Wolf-bro to see him looking at me in surprise as he asked me, "So you know Prince?"

"Well, yeah," I said truthfully, smiling in amusement. "We've been friends for years!"

"Anyway, I've got to go. Later!" I said as I got to my feet and waved to Wolf-bro.

"Please, wait!" he said quickly and I turned to look at him, curious.

"Huh?"

"Even if you were just visiting, it's still better to sign in your name." He said as he handed me the sign-in sheet.

"Oh, ok!" I said with a laugh before I signed it quickly handed it back before waving good-bye distractedly over my shoulder. "Later, Wolf-bro!"

'_Wolf-bro…? Only members of the Odd Squad call me that.'_ Lang thought before he looked down at the clipboard.

"Hmm...Yun Yin Min..." Lang read out loud slowly before a sudden image of Prince and Yun standing side by side, both grinning wickedly the same way. "Hmm...I wonder..."

"Wolf-bro, that looked like one of my student," Gui said as he entered the Health Clinic, looking after Yun who had past him in the hall. "Was he injured?"

"No, he came to see me." Lang said as he put the clipboard down, his back to Gui. "Apparently a friend of his asked him to pass on a message to me."

"A message?" Gui asked curiously. "What kind of message?"

"That 'Prince says hi'." Lang said easily as he glanced over at Gui with amusement.

"PRINCE?!" Gui repeated, gaping at Lang before he whirled towards the door and was just about to take off after his own student when Lang's voice hadn't stopped him mid-step.

"Oh yeah," Lang said before he asked randomly, "What's the relationship between Feng Yang Ming and Yun Yin Min?"

"Practically strangers, going by how much they interact with each other in class…Why?" Gui asked, looking at Lang curiously.

"Never mind," Lang said shrugging, brushing the thought from before away as he turned around to look at Gui. "It's probably nothing."

"What happened to your face!?" Gui asked in shock as Lang took the melted ice pack away from his face.

"Oh, I startled Min and he got me in the face." Lang said shrugging as he replaced the melted ice pack with a fresh one.

**_-line-_**

"That was fun! Well, other than me socking poor Wolf-bro in the face, that is…" I said with a laugh as I started to head to my motorcycle. "What should I cook for dinner tonight? Pork or potato soup...?"

_'Wait…oh, yeah, I have go to meet up with Mei and Huan again, great...'_ I thought with a grimaced as I paused to check the time on my watch when a familiar person passed in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked and I looked up at the person and just about choked on my own spit.

_'Isn't that...'ROSE'?!'_ I asked myself dumbfounded before I quickly made the decision to leave my bike where it was at and take the bus to the Cafe where Mei and Huan were waiting. So, somehow, I ended up following after 'Rose' only for us to end up in the same place-the bus stop. That was when I noticed a familiar person standing next to 'Rose'.

_'Huh? Wait...that guy looks so familiar! He looks-Wicked-Zhuo-?!' _I grimaced as I slid close to them and waited for the bus to show up, all the while avoiding eye contact.

_'Shoot, am I going to be meeting everyone I know in Second Life in real life now?!'_ I asked myself as the bus came and with both of my fellow Second Life players, I got on the bus.

_'Relax, Cloud, relax.'_ I coached myself as I fixed my gaze out the window in front of me as 'Rose' and 'Wicked' had somehow themselves placed on either side of me, like they had purposely caged me. It was a couple stops later that I finally got some relief.

_'Ah. 'Rose' just got off. Hmm,'_ I thought as I watched her move away from me and off the bus before I dismissed her with a shrug as the bus moved on and came to my next stop.

I hopped off the bus in my usual way, hands in my pockets before I started heading to the Café when I felt someone following me. Glancing slightly behind me, I found 'Wicked' following me with a look of confusion on his face.

_'Oh,'_ I thought to myself, more then a little sheepish. _'I forgot about him. Though I wonder if he still remembers me...'_

I turned slightly towards him with raised an eyebrow back at him as I stopped in place as I wanted to know.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Cloud...You're Cloud, right?" Zhuo asked as he pointed at me causing both of my eyebrows to shoot up in shock.

"...Did you really forget about me, Zee-Zee?" I asked as I looked at him in surprise and slightly hurt as we had been good friends when we were younger...even if it has been over 8 years since we had last seen each other. I was positive that I hadn't changed _**that**_ much.

"You mean you still remember me?" Zhuo asked as he looked back at me, also just surprise, but more shocked then surprised.

"Dude, it hasn't been that so long that I'd forget about my own old next door neighbor." I scoffed as I laughed at him.

"Holy Cow! Small world, no?" Zhuo asked with a smile as he came closer and I nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, wanna to come with me?" I asked as I pulled a hand out of one pocket to gestured to my right. "I was just heading to the Cafe to meet up with Mei and Huan."

"Sure!"

_**At the Cafe...**_

"I wasn't sure she was Cloud earlier and I also wasn't too sure about the way to the Café; whether it had been closed down or something, I mean. Such a coincidence! And I also didn't think I'd see Cloud at the University either!" Zhuo said with a laugh after Mei and Huan greeted him while I ordered for us all.

"Ha-ha... That's too much of a coincidence!" Huan laughed as he pointed towards Zhuo.

"Yeah."

_'Didn't think that Zhuo would be studying at the same school as me…' _I thought in surprise as I hadn't really seen him anywhere in the University._ 'I haven't seen him in 8 years! He's really grown! Heck, even I have grown! I'm not 12 anymore...I hope he realizes this fact.'_

As usually, I ignored my group's chattering till Zhuo's voice brought me back to the present conversation.

"Have you been playing Second Life, Cloud?" Zhuo asked as he turned towards me.

"Of course," I said with a grin before I grimaced as Huan let the cat out of the bag.

"Cloud is a trans in the game!" He said as he grinned teasingly over at me.

"Trans?" Zhuo repeated before he looked back over at me to make sure Huan wasn't joking and I nodded to him before I kicked Huan hard from under the table.

"Huan!" I growled angrily, but all Huan did was smile cheekily at me in response as he rubbed his sore shinbone.

"That's odd. Second Life shouldn't allow that..." Zhuo said as he looked at Huan who grinned back before once again opening his mouth...

_'Then those moronic friends of mine proceeded to tell Zhuo the whole bloomin' story...Good thing my idiot of friends only knew that I'm a trans and not my player name...'_

"So that's it..." Zhuo said slowly as he looked over at me.

"Hmm..." I hummed in agreement as I sipped my chocolate.

"Don't worry! I won't tell..." Zhuo was quick to reassure me which caused me to slowly raise one eyebrow before I decided to tease him. Leaning across the table towards him, I gave him a sly grin.

"Ri~ght, Zee-Zee!" I told him and I watched his face go red slightly as he tried to cover it up by quickly getting to his feet.

"It's late now, I should get going. I have a battle tonight! Hopefully, I'll see you guys in Second Life?" Zhuo said as he looked towards Mei and Huan.

"Yeah!" They said as they both gave him the thumbs up, grinning widely.

"I need to go too, so I'll see you off." I said as I placed my empty tea cup down and got to my feet as well.

"Thanks." Zhuo said with a happy smile before we started heading down the sidewalk after waving good-bye to Huan and Mei.

"You know, Cloud?" Zhuo said conversationally as we walked.

"Yeah?" I asked as I glanced over at him.

"I hope we meet in Second Life."

"Oh, yeah…?" I asked before I laughed slightly. "Me too, Zee-Zee, me too..."

"Oh, yeah, I heard your class's teacher is Gui from Odd Squad." Zhuo said suddenly as I looked over at him surprised.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, he is." I agreed, nodding.

"I'm really interested in the Odd Squad." Zhuo said conversationally as we came to the bus stop. "I'll find a day to come see you there. I'm sure your Professor will be surprised."

We both chuckled at that.

"Sure, tell me when you do." I said as the bus showed up and pulled to a stop behind Zhou. "I'll have my friends save you a good seat."

"Oh?" Zhuo asked before he smiled at me and moved towards the bus. "I'd much rather sit next to you. Bye!

"...Later." I said as I waved till he was out of view before letting my hand drop as well as my smile.

I knew something that Zhuo probably didn't know that I knew about. I knew that Zhuo had a huge crush on me, heck, this certain crush of Zhuo's has apparently lasted for almost 8 years now! He had liked me before he had moved and from what I could see, meeting up with him again, his feelings for me hasn't changed…not one bit!

I sighed as I turned away from the bus stop and head home, head down.

'_But I'm so cruel…if someone doesn't tell me their feelings to me stright out and to my face…I pointedly ignore them…'_ I thought as the wind blew my short hair into my face slightly. _'I protect myself that way so that I don't have to worry needlessly about things that I don't need to think and worry about…'_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**In the game...**_

"Everyone's here? Then I'll say it now!" Loli said once the team was seated at our favorite tavern. "According to the announcement, the battle today has been canceled."

"Why?!" The group (minus me) asked in shock, gaping over at Loli who explained.

"It's been postponed a week. Then they're going to hold a giant mixed battle. This'll finally decide the winning team."

"Why would they suddenly change the contest?" Wolf-bro asked, frowning in confusion.

"I heard its cause there were too many teams, so the event's been dragged on for too long." Loli said and I silently translated that to-"she was told directly" as she _**was**_ a hidden GM. "It's really affecting the normal game-play. So the heads decided on a one-time decisive match! They decide to make it all the teams fight each other in a huge chaotic mess, and you can't use Pets. The last one standing determines the winning team."

"Nothing special..." Doll said with an easy shrug.

"Nothing special?" Loli repeated in shock before shaking her head as she explained. "There's a total of 100 hundred teams. This is a huge battle with more than 600 competitors!"

"...To survive with 600 people all trying to kill each other?" I said slowly as I looked up dazedly. "I find that very attractive..."

I pointedly ignored the weird looks that I received from my team mates at my comments before they continued on with their conversation, ignoring me.

As for me, my thoughts turned to what Zhuo, or as he was called in Second Life: Wicked, was doing at the very moment, having at this very moment learning about this certain announcement of the change in the tournament.

**'****Girly**_ will probably be very ticked off about it.' _I thought with amusement as I sipped my cup once again before I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"-form a coalition with Dark Phantom!" Loli said she stood a ways from the group, smiling smugly.

"'Coalition with Dark Phantom'..." Wolf-bro repeated in surprise.

"Yes, coalition!" Loli repeated before saying, "To win all the teams have already started forming their own circles."

"But the teams may also drag you down!" Wolf-bro pointed out, logically and Loli countered.

"So!? It all depends on trust!"

"I remember being rivals with them!" Gui angrily added his two cents in the conversation.

"Let's take a vote then!" Loli said back and Gui turned away, folding his arms.

"I refuse!"

"One vote for yes!" Loli said as she pointed to herself.

"I'll guess I accept..." Wolf-bro said slowly as he thought it over carefully. Gui meanwhile in the background was loudly protesting his opinion.

"Whatever Wolf says." Yulian said easily and Loli smiled.

"Wah! More than half now!" She said before she pointed to Doll who said instantly, "Doll is neutral!"

"Prince, you?" Loli asked me, pointed to me as I slowly looked up at the group.

"...Sounds fun." I said before grinning wickedly, eyes glinting in eagerness which had accidently succeeded in distracting Gui.

"Then it's decided then!" Loli said happily before turning away from us to PM the Dark Phantom team. **(Wicked, right? We want to talk. We'll meet up with you. The location will be at…)**

_**-line-**_

_So after deciding to train with Dark Phantom, it was declared that, that weekend we would meet up..._

"Long time no see, Prince." Wicked said in greeting when our teams met up and I nodded back.

"...Afternoon." I said easily.

"Humph!" Girly said as he turned his head away from me and I saw an opening I wouldn't resist.

"Hello to you too, _Girly."_ I snickered and Girly lunged at me while his team yanked him back.

"YOU-!?"

I snickered at him, winking at him playfully as a familiar voice said, "Hello, Professor."

I, as well as Gui, turned to see my classmate. The very same one that Gui had stupidly mistaken me (as Prince) for.

"Feng Yang Ming?!" Gui asked in shock before he looked from me to my supposedly 'doppelganger' in real life. "Wh...What's going on?"

"Ha-ha! Teach! You didn't think I'd be part of Dark Phantom, did ya?" Ming asked as he laughed, not even noticing poor Gui's confusion as Gui looked from me to the student and back again.

"You...you're really Fen Yang Ming?" Gui asked to make sure.

"Yeah!" Ming said beaming and Gui collapsed to the ground holding his head like he was having a huge headache…and I was enjoying every minute of it.

_'This is too funny.' _I thought, snickering down at Gui on the ground.

"Great to work with you," I said towards Wicked, grinning. "Let's hope we can last till the end."

"Let us hope so." Wicked said back, nodding.

"Don't blame us for defeating you in the end!" Girly scoffed, trying to make me mad, but it only let me have another opening to tease him.

"Keep dreaming, _Girly."_ I said casually as I smirked over at him. "It might _**actually**_ get you somewhere."

"Now, now," Wolf-bro said quickly as Dark Phantom had to once again hold back Girly. "Let's push all the unrelated contest matters away for now. The most important is the contest next week!"

**_-line-_**

_The largest problem is survival in a place with many enemies. Thus our two groups decided to train in places with many monsters…With me taking them all there, of course._

"Prince...w-we'll turn to w-white light if we f-fight here..." Loli said stuttering as she gulped slowly in fear as everyone gaped down at the hordes of monsters below.

"No pain, no gain. And we can't allow our levels to decrease either, right?" I said with a bright grin at everyone. "So it's perfect!"

"BE BAIT THAN!" My team demanded pointing at me.

"Tch!...Cowards." I said pouting, but I sighed in agreement and drew my sword before I carefully headed down to where they were.

_'Alright...'_ I thought to myself even as I heard my team holding Gui back from following me with him protesting all the while.

I stealthily sneaked up behind one and I slammed my sword down as hard as I could, killing it easily before I took off running as fast as I could towards the others, knowing the now enraged monsters would be on my heels.

"Wolf-bro!" I shouted as I ran. "Here they come!"

"WAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they saw the monsters chasing me before they all turned tail and, "RUN FOR IT!"

Laughing my head off, I zoomed past them all getting ahead of everyone before I realized something.

'_Wait a minute...we're here to train and they're all running away?!'_

Now furious, I ran up a tree and back flipped over my fleeing team and right into the stampede, killing as many as monsters that were around me. Dark Phantom, seeing that I was attacking on my own, turned around and joined in the mob fight followed by the rest of the Odd Squad.

Once the fight was over, I plopped down on the ground ticked off…and my team knew it.

"Prince, come eat something to restore your health..." Wolf-bro said uneasily as he held out some bread.

"Drink some water..." Loli added as she shakedly held a container out towards me.

"Prince~..." Gui whined as he tugged at my sleeve.

"Don't be mad..." Yulian pleaded with Doll nodding in agreement as she too tugged gently on my opposite sleeve.

Furious beyond belief, I slowly turned my enraged gaze to my team who all leaped back in fear even Dark Phantom paled slightly at my expression.

_**-For the reader's safety, we have censored the loathing gaze that Prince turned on "his" fellow team mates. Thank you for your cooperation.-**_

"WAHHH! Prince is ticked!"

"DUDE, DON'T LOOK _**THIS**_ WAY!"

**_-line-_**

_Training in places with many monsters definitely saved a ton of time; however… potions were used up extremely fast, increasing the possibility of the team being completely demolished. Wolf-bro figured out that since I had the most chance of surviving...I was to help the other team mates escape, to protect their precious levels._

"Prince, there are too many monsters! Lead some of them away!"

_So I got used to this fighting method. It did increase my agility greatly; but...this method caused even more problems for me._

"A cliff?! G** d*** it!" I swore heavily as I skidded to a halt to look down over the edge before I whirled around only to see that I was trapped. _'I'll definitely die at this height if I jumped!' _

**(Wolf-bro, just how many monsters are left?! Where you are?) **I asked Wolf-bro by PMing him.

**(I'm still with the others. I think we can clear them up in half an hour!) **I heard Wolf-bro answer which wasn't too pleasing to hear considering my current circumstances.

_'Half an hour?! I won't even have bones left by then!' _I thought in horror before I tightened my resolve and my grip on my sword._ 'Well, I don't care! Even if I die, I'm gonna drag as many as these puppies as I can down with me!'_

**"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

**_-line-_**

"Hah-hah...Finally...done..." Loli panted as she leaned over with her hands on her knees before she looked around. "Everyone's alive?"

"Come...repair...heath..." Gui panted as he collapsed on his back, exhausted.

"Mm...Dark Phantom's still here." Wolf-bro wheezed as he hobbled over to Gui. "Prince still not back yet? Call him on the team channel."

**(Prince! Where are you? We're finished, so come back!) **Loli PMed loudly before she waited for a response.

But none came.

"No reply..." Loli said as she looked at the other Odd Squad members in confusion.

"How could this be?!" Gui shrieked as he bolted up right, not tired anymore before he started crying. "Did Prince die?! Prince~!"

"Shut up! It's not confirmed yet!" Loli yelled before turning back to Wolf-bro, looking confused.

"Try the Whispering Channel," Wolf-bro suggested as he healed Doll up.

_**Prince…Prince...?**_

"Odd, he's online, but he's not replying." Loli told the others in worry.

"Prince!" Gui sobbed as he ran around literally in circles.

"Could he pissed?" Wicked asked, looking from one Odd Squad member to another. "We _did_ tell him to lure away so many monsters..."

"That guy accepted his Fate long ago!" The Odd Squad said as a whole except Gui who was still sobbing for his Prince.

"Yeah...right..." Wicked said slowly, apparently not believing them.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_'Did I die? I can't move at all...'_ I thought weakly to myself as I slowly came awake to find myself sprawled out on the ground unable to move.

Back up on the cliff, I had been winning the huge fight when a monster decided to do a sneak attack on me, knocking me backwards where I then fell off the cliff, but I had hit some trees, knocking myself out on the way down.

_'...my bones...are sticking out there...my blood is leaking like a faucet...' _I thought as I tried to stay awake because I knew that if I closed my eyes, I might not be able to live through this experience...and I wanted to live that's for sure.

_**Heh...so this is worse than death? Completely alone and dying...? Somebody… help me…**_ I whispered softly to myself…or I thought I did.

_**Prince?!** _Wolf-bro asked, shocked as the entire Odd Sqad group heard my cry of pain.

_**Prince, where are you?! **_ Gui screamed as he took off running.

_**Prince, hold on! We're coming!** _Loli shouted as Wolf-bro gave out orders instantly.

"Everyone, quick, split up! Contact me **immediately** when you find him!"

"OK!" They said before they all took off running in different directions.

"We'll help look too." Wicked said as he turned to his team who all crossed their arms, glaring, apparently not wanting to do so, but Wicked glared pointedly at them all till they finally complied, reluctantly.

_**-line-**_

"...it hurts..." I whimpered as I tried to move.

Upon hearing my team mates' yells and calls for me, I tried to get into view, but I found that I couldn't even move since even the slightest bit of movement put me into **_excruciating_** pain.

_'...Ugh...why aren't I dying? Is this some kind of glitch or something!? Why isn't anyone coming to save me!?'_ I asked as I fought my exhaustion with all the will power that I could summon.

_'Footsteps...who...?'_ I thought tiredly, fighting the tiredness of my eyes as I saw out of the corner of my eye, a shadow coming towards me where I laid in my own blood.

"Found you!" I heard someone say as they came closer.

"Wolf-bro...?" I whispered hopefully.

"No, I'm Wicked," Wicked said, shaking his head, looking behind him before he turned back to me. "I don't have any red potions left. We'll need to bring you back."

"Ah..." I said before laughed dryly. "So it's Zee-Zee..."

My eyes finally won the battle as they slowly drifted close making me completely missed the look of shock and horror that filled Wicked's face as he realized who I really was.

"Cloud?!"

**A/N Tell me what you think! R&R! :D**

**To Angel368- Thanks for pointing out those language "mistakes" out. :D I've been watching/reading too many animes/manga. So much so that it came out automatically. I went back and fixed them-so thanks for pointing it out to me! :D I'm really glad that someone like you actually reads my fanfic and gives advice. :D Thanks all for reading!**


	10. Chapters 17 through 18

**Disclaimer: *sigh* You already know what I'm gonna say so how about you just skip this part and read. :D**

**Thanks!**

_**Chapter 17**_

"So it's Zee-Zee..." I said with a dry laugh as I tiredly closed my eyes.

Wicked gaped down at me in shock as I laid there on the ground. You see, I am the only who _ever_ calls him Zee-Zee, so I'm absolutely positive that a memory flashed through his mind about when Huan told him about me being a _"trans in the game!"_

Quickly, yet gently, Wicked rolled me over before examining my face over as I slowly opened my eyes to look at him.

"Cloud? Cloud!" Wicked said as he tried to get over his shock at his discovery, "Is that you?!"

All I did was force myself to smile my usual soft smile whenever I would see him before I allowed it to fade as I once again fought and lost the battle against my tired eyes.

"Prince!" I heard a familiar voice yell out from behind Zhou before I heard over the team channel the same voice yelling, (**We've found Prince!) **

"Thanks, Wicked." Gui said (I finally recognized the voice!) as his voice came closer as I felt Zee-Zee gently pick me up off the ground. "Leave Prince to m...eh?"

To my unsurprised, I didn't feel Zee-Zee transferring me to Gui, but instead I felt him walked over to Wolf-bro (probably), passing Gui by completely.

"Please heal him." I heard Zee-Zee say before I was once again placed on the ground and felt Wolf-bro warm touch as I felt my body being healed.

When I felt the warmth leave, I opened my eyes before I slowly sat up and glared.

"_**WHAT THE H*** TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!" **_I yelled as my team members cringed away from me._** "I WAS FREAKEN HURTING SO MUCH!"**_

**"****GUI,**_** GET OVER HERE!**_"

In point of view of Gui, Gui's precious Prince was healed quickly and sat up with an almighty roar and when Prince's gaze found him, he shivered at the look in the elf's eyes. His Prince needed to vent and he was okay with giving himself up to be beaten if it helped.

The beating I would have given Gui didn't even happen as someone called me by my full name in real life.

**(Yun Yin Min?)**

Holding Gui by the front of his tunic, I slowly turned to look at Zee-Zee before I sighed softly, released Gui. Moving closer to Zee-Zee, I nodding reluctantly.

**(So it's really you.) **Zhuo privately PMed as he looked at me seriously.

**(What are you going to do now that you know?) **I couldn't help asking as I crossed my arms and looked at him seriously, pressing my lips together tightly.

**(What do want me to do?) **Zee-Zee asked instead, fudging from the question and I raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless I answered him.

**(I'd preferred if you kept silent about who I really am from the others.)**

**(...Very well.)**

**(Thanks, Zee-Zee.) **I said as I gave him a soft, pleased smile, causing him to look away quickly, blushing slightly.

"Prince, why are you two all lovey-dovey?" Loli cut in, reminding the both of us that we were in the company of others still.

"Plus, Prince is looking at Wicked with that weird gaze." Loli continued as she looked between Wicked and me with suspicion before she made up her own conclusions about what was going on between us. "Apparently...Gui-Gui's rival has appeared~!"

Getting annoyed instantly, I walked over to Loli, whacked her upside the head before proceeded to glaring at her while Wicked hurriedly walked away, blushing bright red now.

As I continued to glare at Loli who was trying to appease me, I happened to glance over to see Gui staring at me with shock and surprise on his face as he stared at me, frozen.

I looked back at him in confusion, not understanding why he would react that way as I had figured after a while when he first entered the Odd Squad that he was just acting like a homo to annoy me.

But now…I wasn't too sure now what Gui felt towards me, especially after that look that he had give me.

_'He's not falling for me...is he?'_

**_-line-_**

_The following day, the two teams decided to train separately, so here was Loli and I, currently waiting for the other team members to arrive at our designated meeting place._

"So slow..." Loli grumbled in annoyance as she tapped her foot and I looked over at her from my spot on a big, tall rock, amused.

That is till I noticed Gui creeping up next to Loli, looking awfully depressed about something.

"I'm here..." Gui moaned, scaring the daylights out of poor Loli while I laughed at her.

"WAH! What are you doing?!" Loli demanded as she wacked Gui over the head. "And bringing two ghost fires along!"

"...Nothing." Gui said slowly before he looked over at me as I hopped down from my spot on the rock, having seen the rest of the Odd Squad coming in the distance.

"Don't worry about the contest, Gui. Are you nervous or something?" Loli asked as she grinned at him, thinking that, that was why he was depressed. "As long as we do our best, we should be fine."

"Prince..." Gui asked suddenly as he rushed up to me, kneeling at my feet.

"Wh...what?" I asked as I blinked down at him.

"Prince, who's more important to you? Wicked? Or me?" Gui asked as he looked at me with all seriousness and I saw an opening that I could resist taking-teasing wise.

"What are you saying?" I asked as I looked down at him with fake confusion. "Of course, it's you!"

Gui's face brightened considerable before he did an amazing transformation from a chibi form to a beautiful bard within a few seconds. I admit to finding it quite interesting and I almost felt bad for shooting him down.

Key word: almost.

"Because you're my comrade," I continued on as I ignored Gui, closing my eyes. "Wicked is an ally, but in the end, we'll still have to fight him."

I slowly peeked out of one eye and I looked down to see that Gui was curled up at my feet looking like he was "dying" like a bug.

I couldn't help snickering softly at him as Loli commented to me, "Prince, I think you should just say less from now on."

I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes as she realized that I had done that on purpose.

"Sorry, we're late!" We heard Wolf-bro call as the last three Odd Squad members came running up as Loli pulled Gui up from off the ground.

"Too slow! Wolf-bro, Dark Phantom already left for their secret training." Loli scolded as she put her hands on her hips, glaring. "What about us?"

"Then we'll also have secret training!" Wolf-bro answered easily as he grinned at us.

"Eh? What training is it?" Everyone (minus me) asked excitedly as they looked at Wolf-bro.

"Escaping!" Wolf-bro stated proudly and just about everyone, but me, keeled over in shock and astonishment.

"Sounds like a good idea!" I said and I grinned at Wolf-bro while everyone else looked at me in disbelief. "Hey, don't look down on escaping! Even with 36 tactics, running away is still the better option!"

"We can see that escaping is a deep topic!" Loli said with a fake yawn which I elbowed her in the side for.

"Prince is correct!" Wolf-bro said fiercely as he explained. "Not only does your foot strengthen, eyesight and decision making have to be good, but more importantly your ability to hide! The ability to become nothing in a huge crowd that was you won't be chased and killed! Yet...Unfortunately..."

"Our team just had to have three people that stand out too much. It's hard to forget them even if you tried!" Wolf-bro said as he jabbed a thumb at Loli, Gui and me.

"What's your solution for this then?" I asked quietly as I folded my arms.

"This!" Wolf-bro said as he pulled out a huge bag filled with tons of masks.

"Wah! So many masks!" Doll said as she looked at all the masks that Wolf-bro had bought. As Doll looked at them all, Yulian pulled Wolf-bro away by the ear to scold him for wasting money.

"I have a question." Gui said suddenly as he straightened up. "Are we splitting up? Or escaping together? We might have a counter-effect if we stay together, yet splitting is too risky. Why don't we split into three groups of two?"

The entire group all looked at Gui very much impressed, even I was slightly impressed with him.

_'Who knew Gui could also speak human?'_ I thought with admiration/amusement before I asked him, "How should we split the three groups? What's your opinion?"

"Prince with Mrs. Yulian; Doll with Lolidragon; and Wolf-bro with me..." Gui answered pointed to each group.

"Why like that?" I asked him, curious and the others nodded.

"Prince and Yulian are a pretty strong duo." Gui explained. "They'll be fine when escaping together. Also in our two groups in times of crisis, Doll can sacrifice Lolidragon and run! Wolf-bro can also sacrifice me. Warriors, string wizards and sorcerers with summoning abilities have the advantage. Thieves and bards are secondary."

"...What about our group?" I asked him seriously gesturing to Yulian. "What if we have to sacrifice one?"

"I believe you can protect both Yulian and yourself, is that fine?" Gui said softly as he looked over at me with a smile.

"...No problem." I told him as I grinned back, pleased.

**_-line-_**

And so our team started to practice 'escaping'...

**Strength foot:** everyone (but me as I already had lots of practice from leading monsters away from our group) took turns getting their backsides burned by Loli which was very amusing to watch up in a tree.

**Eyesight:** Get through a very crowded area using the least amount of time to reach a goal in the mob of people.

**Making decision:** The group thought of robbing a bank while using various methods to stop the enemy, but...I'll not continue with that really stupid idea.

**Hiding:** We basically all wore masks.

The rest of the training went to fighting monsters and leveling up.

After discussing with Dark Phantom, they also decided to use our method. Plus, there were rumors of other teams forming coalitions too!

Every circle had around five teams. Other than running away, could our team really fight them all with our tiny numbers?"

"Why are you scared?! Use Heaven's Nine Fury and defeat them!" Girly had roared in fury when we told them of our plans, but we knew, of course, that it wouldn't work.

Their teams were split with Wicked and Miwa; Feng Wu Ching and Black Lily; Marksman and Playboy.

The teams were to call for help if they needed help. Knowing Wicked is Zee-Zee; I couldn't help, but have more trust in Dark Phantom.

_**One day till the contest i**__**n reality…**_

Although I knew Zhuo would talk to me about my position in the huge fight, I didn't think it'd be the day before the battle!

"Cloud..."

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked up from my hot chocolate, inquiringly.

Zhuo had asked me if I wanted to go hang out and chat together at this new Café that just came out. And not one to refuse anything free, I agreed. So here I was sitting across from Zhuo.

"The contest is dangerous, be careful..." He said looked at me with concern and I waved off his concern instantly.

"I will, I will, don't worry!" I told him as I leaned back against my chair. Even though I said I'd be fine. I had decided that I would protect Yulian, even if I collapsed in the end.

"Hey, I'm going to the restroom for a bit." I said as I got to my feet and Zhuo smiled at me before nodding.

"Ok."

_**-line-**_

'_This Café isn't too bad!'_ I thought as I finished washing my hands and was headed back when I noticed that someone was headed towards Zhuo.

_'...Huh?! It's Gui...? Why is he here?' _I asked myself before I moved closer to the two guys so I could eavesdrop on their conversation without them seeing me.

"Just you wait, I'll defeat you!" I heard Gui say as he pointed towards Zhuo.

"Oh? What are you gonna do to defeat me?" Zhuo asked calmly as I watched him take a drink of his coffee. "Using a Guqin?*****" **(A/N It's a Chinese harp with seven strings...I think.)**

"I'll defeat you together with Prince!" Gui corrected with a smug smile and Zhou slammed his drink down glaring at Gui.

"What do you know?" Zhou demanded angrily. "You don't understand her***** at all!" **(A/N: His-her-him-she are all pronounced "ta" in Chinese. So Gui and Wicked have no idea that the other person is talking about 'Prince' in a different gender.)**

"Although I haven't known him for long, I fully understand his personality, likes, and dislikes..." Gui shot back just as fiercely as Zhou was.

_'They're fighting...over me...?'_ I thought in confusion as I continued to listen in.

"_You_ understand _**her?**_ More so than _me_?" Zhou asked in shock and anger before blurting out. "I've loved her for 8 years!"

I saw Gui stare at Zhou in shocked at this revelation as I was just as shock as he was, but for different reason. I was shocked that Zhou would actually admit it out loud like that, yet he couldn't admit it to my face.

I whirled back around so that my back was to them as I felt my face blush slightly just as Gui finally found his voice.

"You couldn't get him, even after 8 years. Do you still think you have any hope?"

As silence filled the air between them, I turned to see them glaring at each other as if trying to make the other back off.

_'I knew about Zhuo's crush on me, but...I thought Gui wasn't gay!'_ I thought as I tried to figure this situation out._ 'Wait...is he here fighting over _**me**_...or is it the _**Prince** _side of me that Gui is fight over...?'_

'_Ugh, I'm so confused!'_ I thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose in my frustration and confusion when Gui spoke up once again, bring my attention back to my, at least Prince's for one, apparent…love rivals?

"Forget it; we'll talk after the contest. At the very least, I don't want to affect his important match."

"Yeah," Zhou agreed reluctantly as he looked away from Gui while Gui got to his feet and walked out of the Café.

I watched Gui leave and I waited till he was gone completely before I headed back to where Zhou was sitting waiting for me.

"Hey, Zee-Zee," I said as I came up to the table and sat down. "Sorry for the long wait."

"No problem." Zhou said with a smile like the conversation that I had witnessed didn't even happen.

As I sipped my now stone cold chocolate, I silently applauded him for his brilliant acting skills.

_**At my apartment complex...**_

I collapsed onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I once again thought about the conversation that Zhou and Gui just had.

I laid there for several minutes thinking about it, worrying when I realized something.

'_Neither of them have even told me anything about their feelings yet here I am, worrying about it?!'_ I asked myself as I grabbed one of my pillows and chucked it across my room where it hit the wall before sliding to the floor.

'_Well, I'm not going to! I have more important things to be worried about!' _I decided as I hardened my caring heart before I decided that I wanted to train some more before the big Tournament.

So shoving on my headset, I slipped into Second Life…

_**In game...**_

"AH!" I yelled as I killed another monster before wiping my brow of sweat when I heard someone coming up to me.

"Gui?" I asked the shadow and it was indeed him as he answered, "Hi..."

"You can get on this early today?" I asked him, curiously as I looked over at him while thinking, _'Did he ditch class?'_

"I'm rather free on Fridays," Gui answered as he kept looking down depressed. "Though it seems this is the first time Prince has signed in on Friday morning?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel strong enough." I said, nodding as I looked him over. Gui looked slightly depressed and sad, not at all his usual self and it made my heart ache slightly.

"I don't like it when you're this way, Gui," I told him as I gestured at his appearance. "I'd rather have you as the dorky, smiling idiot that calls me noble Prince all the time!"

More monsters appeared behind me and I noticed them before grinning as I whirled around to start killing them.

"Really...? But I..." Gui started to say when he looked up and over at me to see me fighting and killing monsters before he pressed on, "I need your reply to continue on!"

"Don't I beat you to a pulp every single time as a reply?" I asked him as I worked, grinning happily as I killed and slaughtered monsters around me.

Gui watched me fight with a look of disbelief at my answer.

"What kind of reply is that...?" Gui asked quietly as he continued watching me and I didn't answer him as I grinned wider and wider as more and more monsters appeared around me.

Gui blushed as he watched me before laughing slightly as he stated me, "You really like fighting, Prince."

"YESSSS!" I hissed in excitement as I killed faster. "Better than anything else! Swinging a sword, kicking, dodging...Don't you find this all so _**exciting**_?"

"...Personally, I think your smile is much more exciting." Gui confessed softly, so softly that I almost missed it, but I did, causing my eyes widened slightly in surprise as I killed my last monster.

"HAH!"

"Prince, do you really like the _me_ from before more?" Gui asked me seriously and I turned to face him as I met his eyes, seriously.

"YES! It's who **you-**the honest you**-** that I like best-really!" I said seriously, not seeing the monster that appeared right behind me, just about to attack me.

Quick as lightening, Gui shot a fast arrow which brushed just passed my head and I turned to see a monster with its head shot off, keel over dead.

Turning back to Gui, I grinned at him before giving him the thumbs up, pleased.

"Of course, to save your Highness, Gui will be a 100% accurate archer!" Gui said arrogantly as he closed his eyes and swept a hand through his hair, preening.

His pretty image was ruined as I threw a small rock at him which hit him right in the forehead which caused him to flinch at the sting before he looked over at me, startled.

"I told you, don't call me your Highness! Also to beat you up, as a swordsman, I'll also be 100% accurate!" I told him as I gave him a soft sideways smirk and Gui looked at me with a fangirl's eyes before pouncing on me.

"Prince~!"

"Wah!"

**(Huh? Who's online? Who's being even more hard working than me?) **Gui and I heard Loli asked over the team channel.

**(His Highness and me!) **Gui cooed, hearts flying as I pushed him off of me before answering back to Loli, (**Is there anything in this world NOT more hardworking than you?)**

**(Ah? Prince-bro is also here?) **Doll said over the team channel, excitedly.

**(Looks like everyone's here. I'm currently eating breakfast with a Wolf that ditched work!) **Yulian said with a laugh.

**(Yulian...) **We heard Wolf-bro say in disappointment at being discovered.

**(Hurry, hurry! Everyone meet at the breakfast store and become a 500 powered third-wheel!) **I called to the others as I sheathed my sword and took off running.

"Come on, Gui!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Prince~! Wait for me~!"

"Come on, Gui! _**Use**_ those long legs of yours!"

"Prince has looked at my legs before?! Kayaa!" ***heart***

"Moron! Just hurry up, will ya?!"

_**-line-**_

All of us sat staring Wolf-bro and Yulian with bright smiles while Wolf-bro look back at us embarrassed.

"Prince, I know you're here as a third wheel, but is it really necessary to stare at us like that?" Wolf-bro asked slowly.

"I'm afraid I haven't fulfilled my job as a third wheel!" I informed him while winking at him, smirking and Wolf-bro sighed as if expecting that response.

"Prince, do you believe we'll win?" Yulian asked, changed the conversation.

"No." I said simply and everyone looked at me in confusion as I finished with a huge evil grin, "But I don't plan on losing either!"

"Ha-ha! Sure sounds like something you'd say." Loli said as she leaned on my shoulder, laughing lightly.

I looked at everyone before I got to my feet and held my hand for them to pile on top of mine while everyone did as they too got to their feet.

"Odd Squad, win!" We said together as we pumped the pile of hands together. "Odd Squad, Win!"

**_-line-_**

"Wah...How grand!" Doll said as our team gazed up at the massive stadium that was where the huge fight was going to happen.

"No matter the ending, may our fight and unwavering strength of will be carved into the hearts of everyone who watches!" I said as I turned to look at my team who all nodded as we took off our masks and entered the massive arena.

"All audiences! Second Life's 100 teams are now entering in an open battle! Don't look away and don't close your mouth!" The announcer yelled over the mike. "Please support and cheer for everyone! I'm your host today, Xiao Li. Here live to report the lives and deaths of 600 competitors!

"Good luck!" Someone in the crowd screamed in excitement with others join him.

"Go!"

"Kill!"

"Kill him!"

"Kill!"

"Demolish them all!"

I found myself getting more and more excited the more people screamed out what I loved to so most: kill!

"An arena of 600 definitely cannot be underestimated! In the midst of all these teams, three masses clearly stand out...In the front of all three stands their head leader."

_'Standing out so much...be careful, you're the first to go...'_ I thought with a small grimaced as I remembered that I wasn't allowed to go out and kill people…yet. _'I feel like a chained wild animal!'_

Before an idea popped into my head, "Maybe they won't notice if I just sneak off and…start the slaughter..." I mumbled to myself what I thought was to myself, but when Loli grabbed the back of my tunic and yanked me back, I knew I got caught.

"Come back here, you Blood Elf!" Loli scolded as the whole group held me in place, laughing at my protests as I playfully tried to get away.

"Prince!"

"Wicked?" I asked as I looked around Loli to see it was indeed Zhou.

"What do you think our chance of winning is?" He asked me as my team released me and I straightened up with an easy smirk.

"Tch, huge! Probably as big as my chest!" I joked as I thumped myself on chest, winking at Zhuo who rolled his eyes at the really lame joke, considering that he knew what gender I really was in real life.

"What a lousy comparison!" Girly spoke up, scoffing. "You're so flat, there aren't even muscles!"

"Look, **_Girly,"_** I told him as I smirked, warning his team that I was going to taunt him once again. "At least I'm not comparing it to yours 'cause I'm pretty sure you're still wear a training bra."

"Do be careful, the battle will be dangerous." Zhuo said as he ignored a struggling, _furious_ wizard behind him.

"I know, I know! But I can't help being VERY excited to be once again dripping in the glorious feel of warm, red liquid on my flesh!" I said my eyes flashing with bloodlust. I barely noticed that everyone slid away from me slightly at my words, except Gui who I swatted on the head when he tried to come closer to me like usual.

Sometimes, I swear he seriously gets turned **_on,_ **getting hit by me.

"Prince, you and Yulian need to be careful, remember you two are both very important. You must survive until the end!" Wolf-bro said as he touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wolf-bro! I'll definitely protect your wife!" I told him teasingly as I turned to face him, grinning at his red, embarrassed face as Yulian cooed at him.

"Lolidragon, you need to watch out for your grudge enemies, if you don't sacrifice and do your best to protect Doll!" Wolf-bro reminded as he quickly turned to the other group, trying to get over his embarrassment.

"Wolf-bro, Gui will be relying completely on you!" Gui said as he grabbed ahold of Wolf-bro who didn't seem to care, but Yulian on the other hand…

"Yulian, please, don't kill him." I said as I placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and she turned away from Gui who was very traumatized by Yulian's furious glare/smile.

"Now, I'll officially announce," The announcer screamed, "_**BATTLE BEGIN**_!"

_**Chapter 18**_

_**"BATTLE BEGIN**_!" The announcer screamed and the entire audience had instantly expected that the fight would begin, but instead…

Silence.

_'Why is it completely silent? Ah...they're waiting to see who'd really start the whole thing.'_ I thought with amusement as I waited as well.

"What's going on? Nobody is taking action! Everyone is standing completely still!" The announcer said, in confusion.

"TCH!" The beast leader growled before he pointed towards the other to leaders before pointing downwards as he screamed, "CHARGE!"

"Ah! The Easts warriors have initiated an attack!"

"Die!" One of the warriors screamed as he joined by hundreds.

"YAAHHHHHHHHH-!"

"DIE!"

"AH!"

"LET'S GO!" A group said, but they were stopped by their leader who held out a hand to stop them.

They stopped to look at him in confusion and he lowered him arm as he said, "As two dogs quarrel for a bone, the third will run away with it."

"It's such a mashed battle; we can't tell who's fighting who at all!"

"Yikes" I said before I grabbed Yulian's wrist and pulled her after me. "Yulian, come with me!"

"Wah!"

"Die!"

"We'll hide behind the saint knight's coalition; it should be safe for now." I told her as I lead her there when someone touched my shoulder and I turned to see everyone else had thought the exactly the same thing.

"Ah? Everyone's here?" I asked and I was answered by a nod from everyone before I turned to watch was going on.

"Many humans groups have already died! Yet the saint tribes are not moving at all!" The announcer shouted, catching the leader of the humans and I watched him turn to see the group my team and I were hiding behind and shouted, "We'll take care of the Saint Knights coalition first!"

"Crap! It's not safe here anymore!" I said to my group before I ordered, "Each group take care of yourself! Don't run into fights! Nobody is allowed to die, understand?"

"Understood!" They said together, nodding.

"Disperse!" I ordered as I grabbed Yulian's hand and rushed off.

"Prince," Yulian said as pulled my attention. "Wicked and Miwa seem to be in a tight spot."

"What? Where?" I asked as we stopped running and I started looking around for them.

"Behind us on the left, looks like Miwa refused to run away." Yulian said as she pointed at them and I quickly examined to situation as I left Yulian's side to help Zhuo out.

_'Wicked can't take care of four people by himself!'_ I thought as I drew my sword and jumped into the fight.

"Ha-ha...DIE!" One of the guys laughed thinking he had gotten Wicked when his head was sliced clean off.

"Prince?" Wicked asked as he saw me and I grinned at him, "Yo!"

"Behind you!" I yelled as I stabbed behind him while he did the same for me.

"Good luck! Keep running away!" I said as I ran off.

"You too!"

"Oya! The monsters warriors flew***** away!" **(*Have died)** I heard the announcer say as I got back to Yulian's side.

"Yulian," I greeted even as I looked back at the fight with great longing.

"...Prince, you go help the human fighters; I'll stay here." She said which made me whip my head around to look at her in hope.

"You sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah."

"_**Thank**_ you!"

_'...Help the human coalition?' _I thought as I sneaked my way closer to where the leader of the humans stood fighting alone, but I was looking over at the third leader._ 'That holy saint there just stands there with such ease! And not moving an inch!'_

_'...Interesting!'_ I purred as I looked back to the leader of the humans looking for an opening which I did. _'And...NOW!'_

Quickly as lightening, I flipped up and over several opponents, slicing my way to the human leader's side who looked over at me in confusion.

"You are?" He asked me as I continued slicing and cutting people around me.

"A friend," I said simply, smirking over at him.

"You're not from my coalition." He said as he looked me over while fighting as well. "And I don't recognize you."

"I'm not part of it, but I...want to help you…" I said before I skillfully killed several more enemies before looking over at him with a grin. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nan Gong Zui." He answered and I grinned wider as I said back, "Prince!"

"The Blood Elf?!" Zui asked in shock, but I just chuckled darkly back at him while I drowned myself in my pleasure.

'_I got my name because my killing methods are maybe just a _**tiny**_ bit like the horror movies. Plus, I just _**loved**_ having my body soaked in blood, and it's really just good manners that I like to smile at others!'_ I thought in amusement as I massacred people around.

"The Blood Elf is definitely living up to his name." Zui said in awe as he watched me and I winked at him, snickering at his astonished look.

"Pleased to meet you,"

"Kill that Elf; kill him and Nan Gong Zui." I heard someone say and I looked over to see the third leader talking. "Then the contest will end."

"Roger!" His men said happily as they charged at Zui and me.

"Shoot! Why'd the enemies suddenly increase so much?" Zui demanded before he turned to me. "Prince, retreat to the back with me!"

Once behind his men, Zui started shouting to the third leader, "FAN! Come and face me if you have the guts! Stop hiding in the back, you coward!"

_'...Hmmm. Apparently he knows him. Bad history probably...'_ I thought as I looked from him to Fan who was smirking back.

"Nan Gong Zui, you're too immature." Fan said casually. "For someone like you, who doesn't care for the big picture, I'm wondering how you even called together such a big group."

"You...Don't you care about Ice Phoenix at all?" Zui asked, glaring.

"…Ice Phoenix?" Fan repeated before raising his eyebrows slightly. "Who's that?"

"YOU...?! Let me go! I'll kill that b******! Fan! Get you a** out here!" Zui snarled as he tried to go at Fan with him men holding him back while Fan just stood there smirking, taunted at him.

Having enough, I grabbed Zui's shoulder and when he turned to look at me, I said, "No matter what grudge you may have with Fan, you are leading a whole group right now. Many people are depending on you. Do you plan to just rush out and die?"

"...You're right, Prince." Zui said as he turned to look at his men. "Retreat! Thank you, Prince."

"Hmm," I said, nodding before I jogged off to go look for my team who upon seeing me called for me.

"Prince!"

"Hey...Loli, who do you think will win?" I asked conversationally as I sheathed my sword and crossed my arms as we watched the fight continue.

"Their powers are about equal! But I think Fan will win..." She said slowly and Yulian added, "True, since Nan Gong Zui wasted too many people in the battle with the beast tribe."

"Really...? I really want Zui to win though..." I said in disappointment, closing my eyes, sighing.

"Then you should pray even more that they lose." I heard Wicked say and I opened on eye to look at him as he continued, "If they win, you'll have to face them. Will you be able to fight them then?"

"Of course!" I said instantly before I looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes. "I'll have to fight you eventually…"

"…Remember?" I asked slowly as I grinned at him before I turned back to watch the fight, fidgeting in place as I was dying to get back in.

What I pointedly ignored was the look of pain that filled Wicked's eyes at that thought of fighting me as well that heated exchange that Gui fired at him over my head.

**A/N R&R please! :D lol**


	11. Chapters 19 through 20

_**Disclaimer: Don't own so get on with the good stuff! :D**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Urgent! Urgent! There are only 100 players left on the field! The two sides are clashing along with the small groups!" The announcer yelled. "Currently Fan overpowers Nan Gong Zui in numbers! Nan Gong is now at a disadvantage! Will the fight end here? Or will it change?"

_'Nan Gong...'_ I thought displeased, wishing that I would go help, but my team refuse to let me go.

"Oh hey! The Blood Elf that barged in so viciously earlier is only standing by right now!" I heard the announcer say and I slid my smug gaze over at my team, grinning evilly as they all sighed in surrender, waving me away. "Will they be bystanders the whole time and stay away from the fight?"

I looked back at Zui who was staring at me before he yelled out, "Prince, help me!"

"FINALLY!" I yelled as I bolted for the fight, killing anyone and anything in my way. "I was just waiting for an invitation!"

"Prince, wait for me!" Wicked called and I glanced back at him.

"Come on then!"

We were fighting for a few minutes when I heard a familiar voice cry out, "Meteor Showers!"

"Everyone look! The situation right now is astonishing! The Odd Squad minus the Blood Elf which was just plainly bystanders has just suddenly released a large magic attack!"

"Way to go, Yulian!" I cried as I whooped at her and begun to dodge the air attacks that were raining down.

**-Meteor Showers is highly destructive. It is a continuous magic attack that affects a large area. However, it takes a very long time to cast, but the time shortens the higher the level the caster was.-**

"My turn now! Heaven's Nine Fury!" I heard _**Girly**_ scream out as he added to the chaos that was already happening out on the battle field.

"Whoa! Even though Meteor Showers haven't even ended yet and A Heaven's Nine Fury already appeared!" The announcer said in awe.

"Die! Perish! All of you; go die! Gyahahahaha!"

"Everyone either is dying or being injured. The situation is changing dramatically!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Know my power now?!" **_Girly_** asked and I dodged an air attack while rolling my eyes at how childish he was.

_'Idiot! Ah...Zui!'_ I thought as I saw him get hit so I hurry over to him.

"Zui! I'll take you to get healed, hang on!" I said as I drew one of his arms around my shoulders and begun to drag him to my team-mostly Wolf-bro.

"So heavy..." I groaned under Zui's weight before killing a guy who tried to attack us. "Move it!"

"Hah-hah..." I panted as I finally got there. "Wolf-bro, heal him up, will ya?"

"Sure." He said before kneeling down at Zui side.

"Why'd you save me?" Zui asked as Wolf-bro worked his magic on him.

"Don't you have something to settle with Fan?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him before I whirled around to go get Fan who I knew was still alive.

"Prince!" I heard Gui yell at me in protest as I took off, but I ignored him.

I slowly walked up to Fan who was on the ground in pain. He saw my boots before whipping his head up to glare at me in horror and hatred.

"YOU...!" He said and I smirked back at him before I slammed my sword hilt right over his head, knocking him clean out. "Ugh..."

"Wolf-bro, him too." I said as I dragged Fan back to my team.

"Why save him?" Loli asked in confusion while Wolf-bro healed him.

"I'm not. Zui will kill him pretty soon." I said smirking.

"The two magic attacks finally end! Wah! Many certainly died! There are only around 20 people left...Looks like the contest is slowly coming to an end!" The announcer said before he told everyone what I had done. "The odd thing is; Prince saved both Nan Gong Zui and Fan! And even healed them! Is it some new tactic?"

"Let's go! It's time for us to clean house." I said to my team before I lead them to finish everything.

"Oh, oh, oh! It's started 12 health ones now go against 20+ injured! Both sides are not backing down! Slaughter! It's a one-sided killing spree! Everyone keep your eyes open! Just who will win?" the announcer said excitedly and the crowd cheered their approval.

"Kill!"

"Yah!"

_'It's an impressive battle...'_ I thought as I watched my team mates' clean house before I said out loud, "Okay, it's time for us to settle this..."

I turned my eyes to the man standing behind me and grinned excitedly.

"…Wicked."

_**Chapter 20**_

"Let's settle this once and for all. Friends against friends..." I said as I turned to face Wicked fully. "Let's have a clean match. I won't go easy on you."

"Come at me!" I ordered excitedly as I held my sword out towards him, waiting when my attention was draw away from Wicked who as soon as I wasn't looking, looked at me with sad eyes even as he looked over my shoulder towards Gui who was glaring at him pointedly.

"Whoa! Even the Saint Knight-Fan has died!" The announcer said and I looked up indeed to see someone flashing away.

_'Zui's walking towards me, could it be...he wants to challenge me?'_ I thought in excitement as my grip on my sword tightened. _'Interesting…!'_

"Prince, thank you. You gave me the opportunity to fight Fan fair and square, and that's the main reason I joined this contest." Zui said to me bowing slightly and I nodded back to him.

"I figured," I said shrugging at him before I grinned at him, sword out, ready. "Fight me?"

"No need. I don't think there's a need for me to fight on if I'm the only one left." Zui said shaking his head, raising a hand. "Plus I have more important matters to take care of..."

"Very well," I said in disappointment as I straightened up, lowering my sword.

"Prince, kill me!" Zui said suddenly and I looked at him for a few seconds, studying him before I blurred over to him, stabbing him through the chest much to Wicked and Gui's shock as I knew that they were watching me.

"...May you have more luck in your tasks," I said softly to him and he coughed heavily before wheezing with a pleased smile, "Prince...Wait till I take care of my matters and I'll have a drink with you..."

"...Till then." I told him before I yanked my sword out of his chest; blood spraying and he became a beam of light.

"WAH! Even Nan Gong Zui flew away!"

"Wicked! We're coming!" I heard Dark Phantom say as they grouped behind him while my team did the same behind me.

"Prince!"

"Now's our time to fight, Wicked, I've been yearning to experience your swift sword once again! Don't disappoint me!" I told him, grinning as I flicked Zui's blood off my sword and crouched waiting.

My smile faded a little as I saw Wicked look at me with pain filled eyes before he reluctantly complied, drawing his own sword.

"Everyone watch out! The final battle is starting!" The announcer said as Wicked slowly raised his sword into the air. "The last match begins! Odd Squad versus Dark Phantom! Who will be the victor?"

Wicked lunged at me, signally the start of the fighting and the entire world around me faded away as I became completely consumed with Wicked, his movements, and my pure enjoy in fighting.

"HIYA!" I yelled as I kicked at his head which he dodged before slashing at me which I easily blocked.

**"AWESOME!"** I screamed out in joy as I threw myself into the fight, slashing harder and faster; I was so excited.

I laughed harder as I saw Wicked staring at me in shocked and surprised as I used a flame attack against him.

"Heh!" I snickered before I lunged at him.

"The battle between Prince and Wicked is freaken incredible! Both sides aren't budging an inch! Feng Wu Ching is not backing down from the eight death skulls either! He's striking all their fatal points on the first blow!" I heard the announcer say distantly.

"Wait, everyone look at the thief's battle! It's a battle between speed and agility! The magicians have opened up a protective barrier! Since both sides have far-ranged attacks, they can't fight to their full power! The magicians and far-ranged attackers have come to a standstill. Looks like it'll depend on the knights and thieves at the front!"

_'I definitely won't lose to Loli!' _I thought with determination before I turned my attention back to my opponent._ 'Wicked, will you give me your all or will you continue to see me as I was 8 years ago? Weak, helpless, and lonely…'_

I dodged an attack from Wicked when I felt something connect with my knee and I fell to the ground.

"Huh?" I asked knowing that I had dodged everything that Wicked had thrown at me when I saw Marksman who snickered at me.

"Heh-heh, didn't think of that, did you? Again!" He shouted and I quickly rolled then backflipped to dodge his arrows.

"Whoa!"

"Holy Blessing!" Wolf-bro shouted towards me and I felt myself heal slightly.

"Thanks, Wolf-bro!" I said nodded to him when I looked up to see Wicked just standing there staring at me.

I looked back shocked which turned instantly to absolutely fury as I realized that Wicked wasn't really fighting me for real.

"Why are you just standing there?!" I snarled as I leaped up and slashed Wicked across the chest. "I said: I won't go easy on you, so I expect you to do the same!"

"Enigma of..." Wicked said slowly as he stared at me, charging up his sword. "The Eclipse-the Sword's Lone Stranger!"

_'Weird name...but you ticked me off, Zhou, I'm seriously furious now...watch me...!'_ I thought snarling as I charged up my blade as well.

"_INFERNO SAVAGE BLADE_!" I roared as Wicked and I stabbed at each other, causing a gigantic explosion upon contact.

**A/N YA-HOO! Really action-packed scene to write let me tell ya! **

**R&R please! :D More reviews I get, the fast you find out what happens next! XD :p**


	12. Chapters 21 through 22

**Disclaimer: ...Why are you reading this?! Below is so much more interesting!**

**Read! Gosh!**

_**Chapter 21**_

In my point of view, I watched as Wicked's sword and mine contact briefly before sliding past each other.

Blood went flying as I felt something sink into me.

"The Blood Prince and Wicked have both let out their final attacks...How will this sword vs. blade battle end?" I heard the announcer say dimly as I slowly looked down to see that Wicked had stabbed me through the stomach before I looked at Wicked to see I had gotten him through the chest.

_'I won...'_ I thought smugily as I smirked at Wicked who looked at me in shock.

"WAAAHHH!" Marksman shouted as he finally died from an arrow by Gui.

"You dare try to harm Prince!?" He snarled as he finished off him. "Die!

"Wah! The Blood Prince had been hit!" The announcer said causing Gui to whirl his gaze to me where I stood with Wicked's sword in my gut.

"Prince! Dang it!" He said before he fired off several arrows at Wicked killing him as I collapsed to the ground clutching my stomach just as I felt someone trying to sneak up behind me.

"Prince!" I heard Gui scream even as I moved. "Behind you!"

"Yeah, I know!" I shouted back as I blocked the attack and sliced at Ming, pushing him back before hurrying away.

"Doll, block Feng Wu Ching!" I ordered as I hurried away from Ming as fast as I could." Gui, hurry and get rid of the magician!"

"Playboy, stop playing around!" Ming yelled as he fought through the skulls. "Go back to the base!"

"You think I don't want to?" Playboy demanded, angrily as he tried to escape Loli. "I can't get out!"

"Meteor Showers!" Yulian yelled.

"Heaven's Nine Fury!" Girly shouted as the two wizards launched their huge attacks into the air and everyone froze to watch the two spells collided mid-air.

"It'll clashed!"

I, on the other hand, upon hearing the two high powered spells being casted, dashing over to Loli and getting to her side, I grabbed her arm.

"DIG!" I yelled at her and she grabbed a hold of me before digging just as the gigantic explosion happened over our heads.

_**KABOOOMMM!**_

"Uwah! Both sides released large spells at once! Under these destructive attacks, will anyone survive? The magic is slowly dispersing! Have both teams been completely annihilated? Everyone! This is the moment! Just **WHO** will be victorious?! Ah? There seems to be a human shadow within the dust!" The announcer said as everyone watched with baited breaths.

"That...That's..." The announcer said before yelling, "It's Feng Wu Ching from Dark Phantom! Although he has no energy left, he's still alive!"

"Dark Phantom wins-!" The announcer said and was about to end things when he saw something behind Ming. "Eh? What was that?!"

"Huh?" Ming said as he turned to see Loli emerging out of the earth, pulling me along.

"Oh~! Looks like you're on the verge of death!" Loli said with a really creepy smile to Ming as I rested a little ways away, laughing weakly. "Let me help you along, _**BACKSTABBER**_!"

With that Loli processed to stomp the life-_literally_-out of Ming where he then turned into a flash a light which quickly fled the arena.

"Odd Squad wins!" The announcer said as Loli headed over to me to help me out of the completely destroyed stadium so I could heal up.

I grinned at her and she smiled back as we both waved to the crowd as we headed out, exhausted as can be.

**_-line-_**

"Landlord?" I repeated as I looked over at Loli who was the one who suggested it.

It had been several days since the huge tournament fight and our prize for winning it was a huge castle including hundreds of land that went with it. We could literally create a huge city which was what the Odd Squad wanted to do.

"Why me?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at Loli. "Wouldn't one of the other members be a better choice?"

"Wolf-bro will take care of the army and the devise strategies. Yulian will take care of the finances as well as making money for us." Loli explained as she gestured to each person. "Gui will be designing the whole architectural structure of the land. Doll will be summoning skulls to help with the building as I inventing the traps for protecting us from monsters and players."

"Even so…why me?" I repeated, unfazed by Loli's words.

"You're the perfect person for the job!" She reasoned with a bright smile and I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm a warrior, Loli, _NOT_ a fat Landlord." I said as I looked away from her. "I'm called Blood Elf for a reason, you know!"

"But we have all decided that you would make a wonderful landlord." Yulian said as she moved closer to me.

"And you have the presence and the leadership skills to be a wonderful landlord, Prince-bro!" Doll added as she too moved closer.

"Do I really? Or are you guys just trying to shove the hardest job onto my shoulders?" I asked bluntly as I glared at them and a few flinched slightly.

"I'll have hundreds of people looking to me for everything and anything good OR bad that happens within the castle walls and grounds will have to be the _landlord's_ responsibility whether I wants it to be or not!" I sneered as I looked at them, my eyes narrowed. "Is that why you guys are so fixed on having me become the landlord, hmm? So you can have a scapegoat to shove the blame on when things get tough?"

"Prince, no, no..." Everyone protested, shaking their heads and I glared at them, completely serious as they tried to explain their reasoning.

"Prince just has…"

"You seem to like being…"

"Prince~! If you leave, I'll…"

"…you're skills and abilities…"

"I'm sorry."

Everyone froze upon hearing Doll apologizing to me before turning to stare at her as she looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"...Yeah, I know," I said sighing before I continued with my eyes closed, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. "But you guys _KNOW_ that I enjoy fighting. Becoming a landlord will take that away from me."

"No, it won't!" Doll corrected as she tugged on my arm and I looked over at her. "Prince…We'll promise! So...please…?"

I stared at her as I considered it carefully before I sighed in defeat.

"...I better have extra time to satisfy my bloodlust when I wish." I told them and the Odd Squad cheered as they all either, clapped, hugged me (Gui and I whacked him for it), or patted me on the back.

"Prince!"

"Hurray!"

"...And you guys better not try that again or you'll find yourselves landlord-_**less."**_ I threatened as I glared over at them and they all straightened, got in a single line before saluting me.

"Yes, Sir!"

_**-line-**_

"Hm..." Loli hummed as she examined a large map. "Everyone, look. Our land isn't smaller than the Day, Moon, and Star Cities. Plus we're located at the center. Since traveling fees are so expensive,"

"Most players will find the shortest routes to the destination." Wolf-bro finished, nodding his head in understanding.

"So if we take care of our land, we can make a lot of money." Yulian pointed out. "Also because of this, many people will want our land. This could be more dangerous than monsters attacks."

"For this reason, we need to build up out troops!" Loli said as she stood up. "Although we have the administrators looking after us, right now, but when the times comes the NPC's will automatically leave. Afterwards, we'll have to take care and protect ourselves.

"We could buy NPC protection with money!" Doll said, throwing in an opinion.

"No! It's too expensive!" Loli said shooting the idea down. "Plus, they don't have many functions."

"Prince, you can bring people in here!" Wolf-bro said brightening as they all looked over at me.

"Hmm," I said as I smiled, putting my cup down I also added, "I could and I do have some people already in mind, too."

"Really like who?" Doll asked as she leaned forward to look at me from around Yulian.

"The Rose Team, for one! They have many talented people." Loli said interjected and noticing me stiffening up, she quickly added, "Don't worry! They are nice people so they won't actually blame you."

"It's not that I'm afraid that they'll blame me, it's more that I'm still bitter about being blamed for someone _**else's**_ actions!" I corrected Loli coldly who grimaced, but nodded her head in understanding.

"…Also the members of the Dark Phantom!" Yulian quickly said to keep the conversation on track, but it only cause Gui to start instantly refusing have the Dark Phantom joining us here which, of course, we ignored.

"Nan Gong Zui is another one we could recruit," I said with a small smile. "He _**was**_ the head of his coalition party. If I could get him to join, we'd have many more soldiers."

"That's true. Go ask those people for now," Wolf-bro said, smiling. "So why don't you go get them while we design this place, Prince?"

"...Sure." I said shrugging as I headed out of the castle, my group following me.

"Alright, I'm leaving the designing to you guys." I said as I paused a couple feet from the castle. "Hopefully I'll be back in a couple days."

"Alright, bye!" Doll said waving good-bye as the others held Gui back.

"Prince~!"

But I, of course, ignored him as I headed into the forest.

_**-line-**_

"Will Prince get lost?" Doll asked innocently and the group paused on their way back inside.

"That might be something to worry about…"

"PRINCE~!"

**_-line-_**

"Ok, who should I find first...?" I asked myself before I decided to do the easiest one. "Well, I'll just do Dark Phantom first as I can PM them, since Zhou would be there."

I had already by now had _slightly_ forgiven Wicked for not going hard on me though it did still leave a bitter taste in my mouth to think about and one that I wouldn't be **forgetting** anytime soon.

**(Hiya, Zee-Zee! Where are you guys? I'll come find you!) **I PMed him and I could tell he was slightly surprised to hear from me.

**(I'm in Star City, but...I'm not really available right now. Is there something you need...?) **Wicked asked, curiously.

**(I wanted to ask you and your team if you all wanted to manage my land with me and the rest of the Odd Squad.) **I said as I kept walking all the while keeping an eye out for any bandits or monsters that could be around.

**(Yeah, I'll talk it over with them, but...they're all furious right now.) **Wicked said and I felt him looking at something and I laughing softly to myself, guessing that his teammates were probably stone drunk or something.

**(Is that so? I guess I'll go see Nan Gong Zui first then.) **I said with a thoughtful tone as I pondered the situation.

**(You're going to see Nan Gong Zui?! Gui didn't stop you?!) **Wicked asked me shocked and horror, causing me to instantly get mad at him. For heaven's sakes, I'm a guy in the game, NOT a girl!

**(Like that would make any difference! We all just ignored him!) **I answered as I reined my temper in with an iron grip.

**(Don't find Nan Gong Zui! I'll promise that my whole team will join you!) **Wicked said to me, pleadingly and I quickly pushed him into a corner, figuratively.

**(Really? Awesome! Then that's that! Zee-Zee, you are not allowed to regret this! I'll be going to find Zui now! I didn't think it'd be so successful! Now for the next person...) **I said before I stopped PMing Wicked who wasn't too pleased about that.

**(HEY!) **Wicked yelled angrily, but I ignored him as I shut his line down and opened the public PM line.

**(Nan Gong Zui, calling Nan Gong Zui-) **I called.

**(Who?) **I heard Zui answer, confused.

**(It's me, Prince!) **I said cheerfully.

**(Blood Elf? Do you need me?) **Zui asked and I could tell that he was smiling.

**(Not right now, but I'd have something to discuss with you though.) **I said back, wanting to talk with him face to face.

**(Sure thing, come over to the Moon City. Call me when you're here.) **Zui said giving me the place where he was.

**(Will do.) **I told him before we stopping PMing to each other and I called up the map.

"System Map!"

As the map appeared before me, I said, "Show destination: Moon City!"

**"Moon City is located at the West of this region."** The system told me and I closed the map before I started looking around.

"Ok…West…West…Which way is West again…?"

_**Chapter 22**_

_**In Moon City...finally…**_

"...Well, I'm here now." I said thoughtfully to myself as I wandered around, looking around as I munched on some food that I had bought. "But where do I find Zui?"

"PHOENIX!"

_'Hmm...? Wasn't that Zui's voice? What a coincidence! But what is he doing?'_ I thought in confusion as I watched him pulling on a girl's arm before I decided to stay back and watch as I continued eating.

_'It's not popcorn, but I guess it will do.'_ I thought, wishing for popcorn before I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let go, Brother!" The girl said angrily as she yanked her arm out of Zui's grasp.

"Nan Gong Zui, that's really such a pitiful sight." A familiar voice said, mockingly and I looked over to see Fan.

"Fan?!"

"Using force now since you can't get the love of your step-sister?" Fan taunted Zui who was instantly in defense.

"What are you saying? I just don't want her to be deceived by a b****** like you!" Zui said as he glared at Fan.

"Tsk! I didn't cheat on anyone. Phoenix is merely one of the boats I step on!" Fan said with an easy shrug. **(A/N There's a saying in Chinese: "to step on both boats at once"-it basically means "two-timing".)**

"It doesn't matter! I don't mind!" The girl (Ice Phoenix?) said as she looked at Fan with hearts in her eyes, blushing.

"See!" Fan said gloatingly at Zui who was just about to burst.

"You...YOU-!" Zui snarled and I leaned forward hoping that Zui would kill him when the stupid girl, Phoenix, got in front of Fan, arms out, blocking him from finishing the man off, causing me to frown in disappointment.

"Stop! I won't let you harm Fan!"

"Phoenix, you..." Zui said in helplessness and I sighed.

_'What an annoying soap opera...Time to lay on the charm.'_ I thought with an eye roll as I straightened up, threw my trash away before headed straight for Zui.

"Nan Gong Zui!" I called out as everyone turned to look at me, several girls nearby blushed instantly upon seeing me.

"At first, I wanted to go sightseeing before meeting up with you." I said casually as I walked towards him, sauntering. "But I didn't think I'd run into you _**here**_."

"Whoa! So handsome!" I heard a girl whisper to her friend who answered her, "Who**_ is_** he?"

"It looks like you're very busy...Am I bothering you?" I asked calmly to Zui who slowly responded, stunned by my sudden appearence.

"No...No..."

"Hmm...I see…that's good." I said slowly with a smile before I turned to look over at Phoenix. "Ah? And who might this be?"

"Your step-sister…Ice Phoenix, was it?" I asked as I glanced at Zui who nodded before I turned back to her to see her blushing at me. "Nan Gong Zui has mentioned you before."

"Re...Really?" She asked me, clearly flustered as I moved closer to her.

"You're as beautiful as he said..." I said as I leaned close to her face before I gently picked up her hand and softly kissing it.

To add the last affect, I slid my eyes up towards her and smirked wickedly, getting the very reaction that I had wanted from her.

"I faint~~~!" She said in a daze as she collapsed in my arms and I straightened up with her before turning to Zui.

"Zui, come take your sister back!"

"It's you again! Prince!" I heard Fan say behind me as I was passing Phoenix off to Zui.

"Yes? You wanted to see me that badly, huh?" I asked as I turned to look at him, a hand on my hip, looking at him mockingly.

"Who would want to see you!?" Fan said and I smirked over at him.

"Uwah, saying such negative words...If you wanted to see me, I'd definitely come over and take care of you!" I threatened lightly as I took a step towards him and he reacted by whipping out his sword.

"Go...go away!"

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at his sword before I smiled my trademark smirk at him. "I would love to have your blood on me since I didn't have that certain **_pleasure_** during the tournament."

I saw Fan physically gulp as he started sweating and I smirked at him before I decided to let him off as I still needed to talk with Zui.

"Don't get close to Ice Phoenix anymore." I ordered to Fan as I turned slightly away from him. "From today on, she has nothing to do with you!"

"Blood Elf, the matters between Ice Phoenix and I are none of your business!" Fan yelled in protest.

"Tch!" I snarled my temper coming out as my sword was instant in front of Fan's face as I stated, coldly, "Nan Gong Zui is my friend. His sister is my sister. And I refuse to let a beast like you ruin her!"

Fan stared at the tip of the blade, terrified and I would hear Zui said with awe and admiration as he watched me defend his sister, "Prince…"

"I'll remember this, Blood Elf!" Fan threatened as he moved away. "One day, I'll get you back for good!"

"Don't hold your breath!" I shouted to him before laughing.

'_I already have enough problems to take care of now, so it doesn't really matter that I've gained another troublesome enemy.'_ I thought with amusement as I sheathed my sword before I sobered, whirled around, and grabbed the front of Zui's tunic, (being careful of the passed out young woman in his arms as I did so) before pulling him closer to my face.

"Nan Gong Zui," I said slowly as I narrowed my eyes, staring into Zui's shocked and surprised eyes. "Will you join me?"

"…Huh?"

_**At Nan Gong Zui's house...**_

"…The Infinite Hamlet?" I repeated as I leaned back and considered the new name for my city. "…Interesting name,"

"It means that it has a limitless future." Zui explained and I grinned before I leaned on the table towards him.

"So are you considering joining me in 'Infinite Hamlet'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Phoenix is following you, so that's fine already. Her family will be coming along. I don't have any objections myself." Zui stated and I paused at that.

"...Hang on, does this mean that if I'm...rude we could say, to Phoenix, I'll lose your loyalty?" I asked as I looked over at him with serious eyes, glaring.

"No, no." Zui quickly said to me, shaking his head, and I smiled at him, pleased.

"...Good."

"Come on!" Zui said as we got to our feet and he patted me on the back. "Let's go register the name and we'll go for a drink. I'll introduce some friends to you as well."

"Sure." I said shrugging before I paused mentally.

'_Wait…drinking?!'_

_**6 hours later...**_

"_**ONE MORE**_!" I roared, completely stone drunk as I waved my cup in the air.

"Ugh...I lose_-hic-_lose, Prince...You're_-hic-_you're too strong...Don't drink anymore! Someone_-hic-_someone will die if you continue!" Zui's friend complained as he sprawled on our table.

"Ha-ha...And you're known for not_-hic-_not being drunk even after a thousand cups! Huh, Kong-Kong? Another one!" I ordered, laughing.

"Prince...Don't_-hic-_don't drink anymore! Let's go_-hic-_go home." Zui told me as he too laid drunkenly on the table before we all staggered out the bar doors, swaying on each other as Zui continued, "Ha-ha-ha... Prince, even after ten_-hic-_ten thousand cups, you wouldn't be drunk!"

Not answering, I moved away from them, pulling out my sword slowly and carefully.

Zui and Kong looked from me to the sword and back, confused, not understanding that I was doing.

Still saying nothing, I did a series of blurred swipes around me with my sword before I slid across the ground, twirling.

_"**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA**!"_ I said laughing hard as I threw my arms into the air in my drunken enjoyment.

"What wild_-hic-_wild beauty!" Zui slurred before he drew his sword as well. "Allow me to_-hic-_to spar with you, Prince!"

"Me too_-hic-_too!" Kong said before they lunged at me and I easily blocked them before launching out onto the city's roof tops.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I laughed as even though I was stone drunk, I was kicking their backsides.

_**The next day...**_

"What is Prince doing!? Not only did he not being anyone over to help us, he didn't come back at all!" Loli complained as she fanned herself.

"Maybe he didn't realize it himself." Wolf-bro suggested as he took a drink of water.

"He couldn't have not realized it after 3 whole _days_!" Loli yelled furious when everyone's attention was pulled to Doll who was running towards them.

"Lolidragon…everyone!" Doll yelled as she waved her arms at them. "Wicked and them have come!"

"That's great! Doll really missed you guys!" Doll said when the Dark Phantom finally made it inside.

"...So you came." Gui said as he looked over at Wicked in distaste.

"Where's Prince?" Wicked asked after he had looked around for Prince and not seeing him anywhere.

"It's a long story..." Gui said with a depressed sob.

"Prince is still at Nan Gong Zui's?!" Wicked asked in shock and horror before he grabbed the front of Gui's tunic. "Why didn't you do something?!"

"Prince is not my prisoner," Gui said simply, but seriously as he glared at Wicked. "What right do I have to manage his affairs? Plus, we really do need Nan Gong Zui and them."

"Tch!" Wicked said as he released Gui, roughly while Gui sneered at him in response as he straightened his clothes.

"Thank you for coming to help us out!" Wolf-bro quickly said as he looked at the others. "We originally thought you wouldn't come."

"We're not as tactless as that." Ming said as he flicked out his fan and started fanning himself with it. "If we lost fair and square, we have no right to complain."

"It's just that someone seriously pisses me off..." Ming mumbled as he glared hatefully over at Loli who was blissfully unaware of Ming's hatred.

"But there are still too little people this way." Yulian said with a frown before asking out loud, "I wonder if Prince could get Nan Gong Zui..."

"Of course!" Everyone heard a loud male voice say before they all heard the distinctive sound of tons of horses.

"Eh?" Everyone asked and when the huge cloud of dust cleared to show Nan Gong Zui leading a huge army behind him into the castle.

"Prince still not back yet?" he asked as he rode up next to the Odd Squad.

"No..." They said slowly as they dazedly looked at all the people who had come. "Wah~! So many people~!"

"Prince's good luck is seriously strong!" Loli said as tears streamed down her cheeks in joy. "He actually recruited you guys, the Guiltless Sword Adventurer Troop!"

"Prince is really an admirable person," Zui said with a smile as he got off his horse. "We're very glad to join Infinite Hamlet."

"'Infinite Hamlet'?" Odd Squad repeated in confusion.

"Prince didn't tell you guys?" Zui asked in surprise before shrugging as he explained, "It is a name I suggested for him. It's already been registered."

"'Infinite Hamlet'..." Loli said slowly before she started yelling, "What are we the last to know about such an important matter? Prince, that jerk! Where did he run off to?!"

"Could it be that he's too furious with the Rose Team to ask them so he's gone missing on us?" Wolf-bro asked as he looked down at his wife.

"Or they accepted and he's gone to relieve some stress?" Yulian suggested as she looked back up at Wolf-bro.

"…Could he have fallen off a cliff again?!" Gui gasped before he started sobbing. "Prince!"

"What? He really fell off a cliff?!" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Who are **you?!"** Wicked and Gui asked together, veins pulsing, territorial.

"Come on~! How can Prince be as stupid enough to fall down a cliff?" Kong asked as he crossed his arms in disbelief.

"And who might you be?!" Wicked and Gui demanded as they switched their angry attention from Phoenix to the guy.

"He's a thief, name's Kong-Kong..." Zui said as he jabbed a thumb at him.

"Yo!" Kong said with a small wave.

"Ice Phoenix," Phoenix said, introducing herself.

"Phoenix's older sister, Swan Beauty." An older woman said her face very stern looking. "The vice-commander of the troop,"

"I'm her husband, Chuang Wai." A man behind Swan Beauty said with a short nod.

"Kong-Kong, you're the one that said Prince is extremely skillful. That he's a noble, magnificent gentleman, and that he's a true man…" Swan said before scoffing in disbelief. "He doesn't sound like such a person right now!"

"It's true! I couldn't defeat Prince even after teaming up with Commander Nan Gong!" Kong protested as he crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "You also saw him during the battle. He helped the Commander, who was his enemy!"

"Is that true?" Swan asked as she turned to Wolf-bro.

"That's right, it's just a misunderstanding." Wolf-bro said only fibbing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "We were just loosening up the atmosphere earlier.

_'And we'll just ignore what's not mentioned.'_ Odd Squad thought as they pasted on fake cheerful smiles.

"Prince looks like a really wild person, but he's actually really easy to get along with." Zui added as he looked over at Swan before adding thoughtfully, "Although he does have his weird moments..."

"I see." Swan said slowly before saying, "I'm sorry for suspecting your landlord because this accounts for our troop's reputation, we had to be serious."

_'Looks like my little sister love the right person this time...' _Swan thought happily, feeling relieved.

"No, you're right. It's needed." Wolf-bro said with a smile as he thought, _'Just stop asking about more...'_

"When can we see the landlord?" Swan asked, her stern expression returning.

"He's currently traveling to find more soldiers. I'm afraid we'll have to bother you by making you wait." Yulian said with a smile before PMing to the team, angrily, (**Hurry and PM Prince!)**

"For now, why don't we decide each person's position?" Odd Squad asked as they gestured further into the castle.

"Ok!" Swan answered for the others before they started following the Odd Squad when Doll noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Eh? It's big sis, Rose and them!"

**_-line-_**

"So Prince didn't call you guys here..." Yulian said slowly once the Rose Team explained the Prince hadn't contacted them.

"We're apologizing for what happened before. Also, we came to see if you needed any help." Broken Sword said as the spokesmen of the group before adding himself, "I got mad at Prince last time. I've very sorry...It wasn't his fault at all..."

"It's all my fault." Fairsky said as she peeked out from behind Li'l Strong. "My methods were unacceptable. I'll never do it again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure if you apologize to the Prince properly, he won't blame you guys." Yulian said as she smiled at them. "I'm sure he'll want to mend things with you guys as well! He'll be very happy to see you all when he gets back, I'm sure of it."

"Wahh..." Rose team said happily as they looked at each other.

"Rose, Fairsky, do you guys still like Prince?" Loli asked worriedly as she pointed at both girls.

"Rose is my wife now, so, of course, she doesn't." Broken Sword said as he hugged Rose to his side and Rose smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Well, you never know..." F.H.O. said, teasingly and the next thing that everyone knew Broken Sword was chasing F.H.O. around with his sword swinging.

"I won't give up on Prince!" Fairsky yelled before she softened her voice. "I know my methods of going after Prince was wrong before, but I've changed now! I've decided to use love and patience to win him over!"

"You like Prince, too?" Phoenix asked as she pointed at Fairsky in shock.

"You said 'too'!" Fairsky said in shock before it changed to suspicion. "...Could it be that you fell for the Prince also?"

"What are you sprouting?" Gui asked as the two girls glared lightning bolts at each other. "Prince is mine!"

"My a**! He's MINE!" Wicked roared furious as he too joined in growing fight.

"Prince…he…!" Swan demanded in fury as she stared at the fighting people; two female, two very much _**male**_.

"Prince is definitely not a homo!" Loli said quickly as she whirled around to look at Swan, sweating.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Where am I?"

**A/N lol I love that ending! XD Poor, poor Prince, not even there to defend "him"self! :D R&R lots please and then you'll get to see how exactly I got Cloud to the Eastern Continent! **

**I'll give you a hint though-Cloud doesn't go there willingly even if she's drunk! Unlike the Manga! :p**


	13. Extra: Diary

**Disclaimer: Don't own, read A/N.**

**A/N: Ok, I just had to update earlier since I really enjoyed the reviews and PM's that I got this morning! :D **

**So! This is the extra story in the manga/novel series with Gui's and Wicked's POVs in this fanfic's version. I had a lot of fun doing this. :)**

**To make sure that I gave it credit, I read it beforehand to a cousin of mine as well as a close friend to make sure that it was A.W.E.S.O.M.E! XD**

**So, please, enjoy! :D**

**_Guileastos__ POV:_**

As a genius with an IQ of 200, he entered university at the age of fifteen, graduated at eighteen, and received his doctorate at twenty-two.

Then, furthering his studies overseas, he returned with another doctorate at twenty-five.

At twenty-six, top universities in the country were fighting each other for the chance to employ him as a professor.

_**-line-**_

I looked at the pile of recruitment letters on the table.

'_Which university should I go to?' _I thought, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of the situation. '_I don't even need ten minutes to calculate which university would be the most advantageous for me, so what is there to feel troubled about? Right _–_ there's nothing to worry about!'_

Still, in a fit of irritation, I gathered up all of the recruitment letters and savagely threw them up at the ceiling. The piles of paper fell, scattering all over the floor, except for one letter that landed on the table.

"It's you then!" I picked up the recruitment letter, and barely glanced at the university's name before putting my signature on the paper. Grabbing my car keys, I headed out to mail the document.

_**-line-**_

I dealt with the post-office clerk's smitten gaze by faking a warm smile after which I went out to a street filled with vendors selling electronics only with the thought of getting upgrades for my computer.

The shop owner, who had just made a fortune off me, grinned and asked, "With such good upgrades for your computer, are you planning to get started on playing 'Second Life' and beating everyone else?"

"'Second Life'?" My eyebrows furrowed. '_What's that?'_

"You don't know about 'Second Life'? It's a virtual reality game that was just released two days ago! The game's realism level is 99%, the highest ever attained!"

_**-line-**_

I glared at the game helmet that the shop owner had insisted on giving me, thinking, '_W__hat's so fun about virtual reality games? Isn't it just wielding a sword to hack, and hack, and hack?'_

Still, I had already finished reading the instruction manual…

'_I really hate my tendency to read anything with words on it out of habit_._ Now my brain is full of information on how to play the game… Oh, forget it _–_ I might as well try it out! I have nothing better to do anyway.'_

'_First, I need to decide on a race and class_…_where's that die I used last time?'_

_**-line-**_

Once online, I was at somewhat of a loss for what to do.

I stood at the birth point, wondering_, 'I decided on being a demon bard based on the roll of a die, but how exactly do bards train?_ _There's only a shirt, pants, and a wooden flute in the supply pouch – don't tell me I'm supposed to beat up mobs with a flute?_ _Are all games these days so weird?'_

_**-line-**_

After nearly three months of training and figuring out things, I found myself liking the carefree lifestyle of a bard more and more. I wandered everywhere with my beloved _guqin _in hand, mostly training, and occasionally entering the town and singing on the streets.

I ran my fingers through my long hair. '_Why do I keep feeling like something's incomplete? What _**is** _it that I'm missing? Oh, forget it _–_ I'll just keep singing my songs.'_

As I was singing, there seemed to be a slight disturbance in the crowd in front of me. My strumming ceased as I raised my head to find the source of the commotion.

An incredibly handsome young man – stunning enough to produce breathy sighs – entered my view. He's…_'checking me out?__ Is he a homosexual?'_

'_Interesting!'_ For some mysterious reason, I had an inexplicable urge to tease that beautiful youth.

For a moment, the two of us stared at one another. Then, I walked over to him…and – behaving as if he were a princess – asked for permission to kiss his hand.

Unexpectedly, the young man just step back before asking me, "…You do know that I'm a guy…right?"

_'Another chance to toy with him!'_

I smiled and placed a finger beneath his chin, lifting up the young man's face. Striving to maintain a mesmerized expression as I looked at him, I said, "Of course I know. Your high and noble features, how could I mistake you for a mere girl?"

Upon hearing my answer, the young man's face blanked and darkened slightly which confused me for a second.

'_How odd_… _Why is the boy reacting this way?_ _Still, his frozen expression certainly is entertaining,'_ I thought, laughing mentally as an evil plan started forming in my head.

I threw myself at his chest with a deliberate sigh, I added, "Men are the best. With muscles as firm as these…it feels _so~_ much better than hugging those soft, squishy girls."

At this, the young man finally smiled at last.

'_As expected, he really is a homosexual_,' I thought with great hidden amusement. '_It's such a waste of that face of his, which can mesmerize any female between the ages of five and fifty.'_

Within a second, however, I realized I had been wrong…

Unexpectedly, I found out that the youth was incredibly strong as with a "_Nine-headed Dragon Strike!"_ he gave me my first taste of death in this game…

**_-line-_**

As I emerged from the Rebirth Point, I thought, '_I don't get it_. _What was going on in that youth's head? His actions didn't have the least bit of logic behind them!'_

With questions swirling in my mind, I attempted to come up with a satisfactory explanation for his actions. However, no matter how long I thought about it, they just didn't make sense…

'_Oh, forget it. I'll just get back to training! After all, I doubt I'll ever see him again.' _I thought after a while as I got to my feet and headed out of the Rebirth Point, but I had a nagging feeling follow me…

'…W_hy does that thought leave me feeling somewhat…crestfallen?'_

_**-line-**_

Because they moved slowly, zombies were my favorite mobs for training. This allowed me to leisurely stroll out of their range while casting my _Supersonic Soul-Chasing Arrow_ and to slowly whittle away their HP.

"Lolidragon!" A shout broke my train of thought and I looked up…

"This guy is too fast! S-save me!" A very busty woman screamed in fear as she searched around for something…or someone. "Where the heck is Prince?!"

I watched as the group shouted to a thief, who was running further and further away from them. I understood the situation instantly, and decided to help them out.

"_Supersonic Soul-Chasing Arrow!_"

We had a short conversation when the Zombie King leaped at me, intent to kill me. It was just when I was about to killed by the Zombie King that the youth from before suddenly appeared directly in front of me, saving me from certain death much to my surprise.

I found myself unable to look away as he fought right in front of me, protecting me…I felt strangely touched.

_**-line-**_

I stared at the youth, a feeling of insatiable curiosity in my heart as he seemed to be very kind and open towards his companions where it then changed to that of a real life warrior, guarded and watchful as he examined his surrounds like he was expecting something dangerous to show up at any minute.

"Do you want to join us?"

"I would be delighted to! I'm Guileastos!"

For someone who had always been a loner, I marveled at the words that I had never thought I would say to a group.

As it turned out, the youth's name was Prince – a name that suited him very well, both by his behavior, chivalry, and perspective of things.

To make matters even _**more**_ interesting, Prince seemed to be under the impression that I had designs on his virtue.

"Alright! Guileastos! Now that you are officially apart of the team; you must swear to never, ever try to rape Prince!" One of Prince's companions said as she pointed at me, mimicking Prince's furious actions at the time.

Prince's response was to turn his glare from me to the woman, causing her to cringe away from the youth slightly which greatly amused me as I realized what was going on.

'_He-he, mistaking me for a homosexual, are you? Now that's a first! Interesting…very well then, I shall act as one! Just. For. You!'_

_**-line-**_

From then on, my behavior towards Prince was such that even_** I**_ found it disgusting and disturbing – which, unfortunately for me, also wound up getting me beaten up and even kicked, on a few occasions…

But oddly enough, for some reason, all I could see each time was Prince's fierce and expressive eyes on me, and me alone and the strange feelings each time brought out with it…

**_-line-_**

The first time I ever saw Prince's tears was when he had been kicked below the belt-literally-by some monstrosity of a person. I was simply enraged.

'_Nobody should ever be allowed to do such a thing to him, much less make him cry!'_

Prince's face was only suited for wicked smiles and glances, for acting brutally cool to anything and everything, for being passionately protective to what he had declared to be his-definitely not suitable for crying…

That was the first time I have ever felt like I wanted to violently kill something and I would have seriously injured that monstrosity if not for Prince lunging at the person and slicing it's face clean open with his blackened blade.

I took great pleasure in, as Prince called the monstrosity,** _Girly_'s** pain and fury…

**_-line-_**

Today, Lolidragon asked me a question: she wanted to know exactly how I felt towards Prince, as she'd realized that I was only pretending to be gay.

I replied casually that I only thought that it was rather entertaining to watch his reactions… but dang it, the instant the words left my mouth, I began to doubt myself.

'_Is it really only because I find it fun that I let Prince beat me...punch me...hit me_?'

I simply couldn't figure it out…

**_-line-_**

Today, I met someone, in the new University that I'm now working at, who greatly resembles Prince…

'_Is it him?' _I was very uncertain, since he was similar to Prince in some ways like his expressions and gestures, but I couldn't help, but feel slightly disappointed. '_Could he really be Prince?'_

In the end, I decided not to give a dang about Prince's real identity. After all, the Prince I know in the game is the one whom I like, anyway.

''_I like'…? Dang it, what sort of sick thinking process is this?!'_

_**-line-**_

A few days later, Lolidragon came to me with the same question again.

Instead of answering her, I retorted – somewhat jealously – with a question on my own: just what was her relationship with Prince anyway? Why was she so concerned about Prince? Plus, Prince seemed to be pretty close to her, too.

I had caught them together more than once with Prince grinning widely in a knowingly fashion while Lolidragon tried to not laugh.

Lolidragon didn't answer me; she just looked at me with a sly smile as she giggled.

'_That smile…it seemed to say that she knew me better than I did myself, dang it!'_

But I never got my answer from her…

_**-line-**_

Many things happened today.

The first thing was that I discovered that I had gotten Wu Qing and Prince mixed up – so Feng Yang Ming wasn't Prince after all.

That realization both pleased and troubled me.

The second thing was that Prince got into a really bad situation. As his weak pain-laced voice came over the whisper channel, I could feel my insides twisting painfully as well.

'_I hate hearing his anguished voice,'_ I thought, as I ran all over the place like a madman.

However, I still failed to find any trace of him… That was, until I saw him being cradled in Wicked's arms.

I reached out my arms to take him away from him, but unexpected Wicked just stalked past me, fury flashing in his eyes.

It made me uneasy…

_**-line-**_

'_Why? Why must Prince wear **that** kind of expression as he and Wicked look at one another? I don't like this feeling! I really, really don't!'_

Prince had looked at Wicked with a very familiarly and soft expression like Prince knew Wicked which awoke an emotion in me that I both didn't know how to describe nor control.

"Lolidragon, does Prince like Wicked?" I asked her frantically as though I'd gone mad; heck, I felt that I was!

"Eh? I don't know, but I do know that Wicked likes Prince…" Lolidragon looked at me.

"But I like him too!" I roared, no longer giving a damn about the consequences.

Lolidragon replied, with that look on her face once again. "You're at a disadvantage."

'_Disadvantage?'_

"Why? I've known Prince longer. Wicked… Wicked has only met him a few times." I had demanded wildly. _'If that is the case then __why am_** I**_ the one at a disadvantage? Does Prince really like Wicked more?'_

"Then do you really love Prince? Have you ever thought about his gender?"

A painful, forlorn smile crossed my face. "I did, but… compared to his smile, his gender is totally unimportant. I only want to protect his smile. I don't care about his gender."

"Your feelings for Prince really are deep." Lolidragon said with a small sad smile.

'_Yes. I will always watch over him, support him in all his endeavors, accept all his flaws, and share all his pain. This I swear.'_

'_I vow, with all my heart, to protect that smile, forever and ever. Prince, you are my one true love…'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Wicked POV:_**

The first time I ever saw her, I was 8 years old and my family had just moved into a new neighborhood when the door bell rung.

Opening the door, I found a 5 year old girl dressed in a pink frock, her hair tied up with a cute little bow. She had large, eloquent eyes that made you feel as though you could understand everything about her, just by looking into those big eyes.

"Are you going to be my new neighbor?" She asked, wide-eyed, hopeful.

"Yep, that's right. What's your name?" I asked her curiously.

"Yun Yin Min, but my friends and Daddy like to call me Cloud."

I smiled. '_What an adorable nickname. It suits her very well.'_

"And I'm Zhou Ling Bin, but you can just call me Zhou-bro. Cloud, do you want to come in and have a glass of juice?"

"Yes, please, Zee-Zee!" Cloud replied happily.

_**-line-**_

"Zee-Zee, will you marry me when I grow up?" A young naïve, 9 year old, Cloud asked me with a big grin.

I heaved an internal sigh. '_Are all the nine-year-old girls these days _**this**_ mature?' _

"Yes, of course, I will." I had said to just sooth her at the time. '_For h__ow could I say no to you when you're looking at me with such a hopeful expression?'_

'_I have watched over Cloud since she was young, and now she is already nine years old and at the age where she will ask people to marry her!'_ I thought with amusement as I patted Cloud on the head affectionately.

'_Marry Cloud? That doesn't sound like a bad idea...'_

_**-line-**_

"Zee-Zee, you're moving away? Why!?" A 12 year old, Cloud asked me, crying.

'_Don't cry, crying doesn't suit you.'_

"I… it's because of my father's work. Don't worry, I will come back and find you for sure. I will, definitely."

With an aching heart, I wiped Cloud's tears away as I tried to comfort her.

I silently vowed in my heart that I would definitely return, and that I would never ever make Cloud cry again…

_**-line-**_

**In 'The World' ONLINE…**

'_Cloud?'_ I stared dazedly at the person in front of me, at those eyes that I'd seen countless times in my dreams – eyes that I could never forget. '_It's her, isn't it? That silly girl who naively asked me to marry her…'_

But the girl before me looked over at me with great caution like she was expecting me to chase her off the treasure she had discovered.

'_Could Cloud have forgotten about her Zee-Zee? The same Zee-Zee who had promised to marry her so long ago?'_ My heart thumped wildly in my chest.

I walked up to her doppelgänger and asked, "Would you like to be my in-game wife?"

She looked at me with some surprise, and then asked me a silly question. "Will you take care of me?"

'_This silly girl, doesn't she remember that she has me, Zee-Zee?'_ I was slightly worried that she had really forgotten about me, although I had never forgotten about her.

"Yep!"

"Okay then!" She gave a merry laugh, and then asked randomly, "But why do you choose to play as a beast-man?"

"Because beast-men are strong."

"Oh~…But they're so ugly!"

'_She really is a silly girl…no wonder she didn't stop to think before agreeing to be my in-game wife. I'd wager that she's been too direct and scared off all the guys, so she couldn't find a husband_.'

Although those were my thoughts, I was still secretly delighted…

_**-line-**_

I read the letter clutched in my hand, feeling helpless. '_Cloud__, you're leaving to play 'Second Life'? Then what choice do I have, but to follow you?' _

Thus, I switched to playing 'Second Life' as well, but…'_where _**are**_ you, Cloud?' _

Relentlessly, I kept PM-ing **(Yun Yin Min), (Yun Yin Min),** but the system indicated that there was no such player.

'_Cloud, where on earth _**are**_ you? Don't you remember me at all?'_

'_Don't you care about me at all?'_ The bitterness that I felt… I could have almost tasted it in my mouth…

_**-line-**_

Sometime later, I logged onto 'Second Life', my mood was still in complete wreck even though I was still not giving up in trying to find Cloud.

Ming Bin was now throwing a tantrum again.

I was hardly in the mood to pay him any heed, but it seemed that he had pissed off this team in front of us. _'Odd Squad? Weird name.'_

'_Hmph! If you want a fight, then I will give you one! I'm in a lousy mood anyway…'_

'_Though, I thought I saw their leader give me an odd look…weird…'_

_**-line-**_

I could hardly believe my eyes. '_Isn't the girl who just walked by Cloud?_ _All this time, Cloud has been studying in the same University as me?'_

I schemed to place myself in her path, hoping she would recognize me, but…'_She doesn't remember me at all,'_ I realized. The pain in my heart was overwhelming.

I then tried to follow her hoping for another chance, but I lost her among the thronging vast of other University students as well as people I knew trying to either catch my attention or talk to me.

'_Dang it, I can't take it anymore_!' I thought frustration, deciding that I was going to a Café where Mei and Huan-old friends of Cloud's-went to, hoping that they would tell me where to go to get to Cloud's apartment so I could meet Cloud in person.

By some divine guidance, Cloud instead encountered me at the very same bus stop I was waiting at. This time, her expression changed as soon as she saw me, and she kept staring at me as she came up…

'_Has she finally recognized me?_ _Is that it?'_ I fought very hard to control my smile as I followed her onto the bus.

By the time we got off the bus, she still hadn't said anything to me, so I decided to talk to her myself.

"Cloud...You're Cloud, right?" I pretended to be surprised to see her.

Unexpectedly, she just stared at me in shock.

'_So she really didn't recognize me_.' My aching heart twisted painfully at the thought.

"...Did you really forget about me, Zee-Zee?" Cloud suddenly asked; making _**me**_, now, stare back at her in shock.

"You mean you still remember me?" I asked in surprise, though my once aching heart lighting as I realized that she still remembered me.

"Dude, it hasn't been that so long that I'd forget about my own old next door neighbor." Cloud scoffed, teasingly, her eyes having a wicked look in them that made my heart skip a beat in a way that it hadn't when she was only 12 years old.

So from there, I followed Cloud to the Café where I found out that she was just so happening to be meeting up with Huan and Mei…

_**-line-**_

"Trans?" I could hardly believe my ears as I looked over at a very calm and collected Cloud. _'Cloud __actually went and became a trans in-game? So that's why she didn't use her name Yun Yin Min…'_

However, she refused to tell me her character's name in 'Second Life', and even Huan and Mei had no idea who she was.

I was slightly disappointed, but it wasn't important.

After all, I could finally talk to her openly on campus, and even attend classes with her when I had spare time.

Cheerfully, I envisioned attending classes with this new Cloud who was suddenly very wickedly feminine in my eyes...

_**-line-**_

**In Game...**

To increase our chances of survival in the competition, I decided on behalf of the team to form an alliance with Odd Squad, despite Ming Bin's non-stop griping…

'_Odd Squad really is odd. They're actually sending their only warrior Prince as bait to lure away the mobs? Aren't they concerned that Prince might die?'_

Prince didn't dead, but, however, from what I figured out by his companions' reactions, he had fallen off a cliff and was slowly dying – which really was a fate far worse than death.

'_As a matter of principle, we – Dark Emperor Team – should help them out.'_ So after convincing my team, I tried to deduce which direction Prince would have gone in… and was successful as I promptly found him lying half-dead in a pool of his own blood.

I walked over to him calling his name, he even asked me if I was possibly Ugly Wolf-or Wolf-bro as the beastman was usually called by his team members.

It was just as I answered with a negative that I got the shock of my life.

"Oh, so it's Zee-Zee!" Prince muttered to himself, laughing dryly.

'_Cloud?'_ I froze. '_Only Cloud calls me that… and if I add to that the fact that Cloud is playing a male character...'_ As quickly as I could yet being gentle, I turned Prince-maybe Cloud!-over to peer carefully at his face.

'_That pair of eyes…that certain smile…Cloud!_ _Dang it, how could I have been so blind!? Prince is Cloud, and more importantly, she's lying in a pool of blood and crying out in pain!'_

Just then, Gui appeared at the scene, and I was filled with absolute fury.

'_How could they let Cloud experience such excruciating torment? She should be carefully watched over and protected. Furthermore, Gui actually dared to reach out his hands to take my Cloud from me? Furthermore, Ming Bin even said that they have some kind of weird relationship!'_

I glared at Gui as I strode past him to Cloud's priest…

_**-line-**_

In the end, Cloud asked me not to tell anyone else about her true gender which I was seriously never going to do after that smile I received from her which literally made my heart skip beat just like last time even though she was more masculine looking now then in real life, but it said Cloud all over!

'_I won't tell anyone, especially not that Professor Min! He doesn't deserve to be with Cloud, not when he's completely incapable of protecting her!'_

'_I will protect you with all my power. I will always stand before you, shielding you from harm. I will never let you experience any pain or sorrow, my Cloud.'_

'_I swear never to let sorrow fill those eyes again... Cloud, my dearest and most beloved treasure…'_

**A/N: And that's it for the Omake for Gui and Wicked! :D What do you think? Did I give them ****justice **in my version of ½ Prince? R&R please and tell me what you thought! :D


	14. Chapters 23 through 24

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**And we have returned to the main story!**

_**Chapter 23**_

_'...I can hear seagulls...'_ I thought faintly as I slowly came awake to the sound of seagulls and the back of my head screaming out in pain.

'_What happened…?'_ I asked myself as I tried to remember the last thing I could remember.

'_Let's see…I went out drinking with Zui and a friend of his…before I headed to my room that I was renting for the night, then…'_ I thought grimacing before I tried to move my legs and arms only to find that they were tied.

'_That's it!'_ I thought in shock as I remembered waking up early that morning to the sound of someone breaking into my room and I killed several people before someone got lucky and hit me over the head, knocking me clean out.

'_I've been kidnapped…!'_ I thought in shock before I held still and listened as hard I could as my kidnappers had put a sack over my head.

I could feel myself moving slightly up and down like I was on water as well as the sound of water hitting the side of wood.

_'I'm on a boat, but where am I being taken to?' _I asked myself and as if hearing me, I heard someone enter where I was and I went limp so they would continue to think that I was knocked out.

"Are you sure we can't kill him right now?" I heard a deep, rough voice ask in a whiney voice to someone that was apparently there with him.

"Of course you can't, you moron! If we kill him now, he'll be transferred back to the Central Continent-Rebirth Point!" A high, screechy voice snarled and I heard him moving something around. "Once we get him on the Eastern Continent, he'll only be able to go to the Rebirth Point on that certain continent!"

"…Oh, I get it!" Voice #1 said as his tiny brain apparently finally got it. "Then we can kill him and be rid of him?"

"Yep! That's the orders! He won't be able to communicate with his team members once he's on the Eastern Continent either! Ha-ha-ha!" Voice #2 laughed before I heard him walked towards me and I felt him kicked me, hitting my head.

The last thing I heard before blacking out once again was the fading sounds of the two men leaving the room, hooting and laughing…

_**Back on the Central Continent-Infinite Hamlet...**_

"I'll assign everyone's position for now. If you're unsatisfied, we'll change it when the feudal Lord comes back...And..." Wolf-bro said to the group before sighing mentally to himself as he thought, _'Hopefully, everyone'll be content...Prince, hurry and come back...'_

***Military Department-the three-head generals:**** Wicked, Nan Gong Zui, and Broken Sword.**

***Military Department-the left-right strategists:**** Ugly Wolf and Swan Beauty.**

***The Treasury****: Yulian, Snow White Rose, and Ice Phoenix.**

***Construction-Protection and Traps:**** Kong-Kong, Lolidragon, and Playboy.**

***Supervision and Design:**** Guileastos****and Fairsky.**

"I don't want to be the same group as him!" Fairsky whined as she pointed towards Gui who sneered before walking away from her.

"Fairsky, public and private matters are separate." Broken Sword scolded, frowning. "Don't mix them together!"

"I know..." Fairsky said as she looked down.

"Now there are only the ambassadors left. Who would like to help Lolidragon out?" Wolf-bro asked as he looked around the room.

"I recommend Feng Wu Ching." Loli said as she held up a hand.

"Hey! Why do I have to be in the Public Affairs Department? Especially working with _**you**_!" Ming asked, veins popping in his fury.

"What? You're scared that you won't work as well as me?" Loli asked manipulatively as she looked over at Ming.

"Who…who's scared?!" Ming repeated as more veins come out.

"Then, let's have a contest!" Loli said as she folded her arms and glanced at Ming.

"Fine! I'm not scared of you! I'll show you what a true ambassador is!"

"Yes…I'll be waiting." Loli said shrugging before giving Wolf-bro a secret thumbs up.

"We'll discuss the Guiltless Adventurer's troop next...I'll say it directly Nan Gong..." Wolf-bro said as he looked at Zui seriously. "Are you positive that everyone accepts Prince?"

"I am willing to kneel to him as proof of loyalty. I'm not a good leader. I don't have a ruler's aura, but Prince does." Zui said with a smile.

"I really want to see Prince standing mightily at the top of the castle." Broken Sword said as he looked up at the castle. "It feels really great when he grins wickedly at you."

"Really? I feel he's a bit dorky," Another one said with a scoff before adding, "…But he really does give his all when it's for his friends and companions. Even risking his life..."

"When he dances with his sword, that's what I call true happiness!" Kong said with a huge smile.

"Prince is the best!" Gui squealing as Fairsky, Phoenix, and Wicked joined him, their thumbs up with bright smiles on, hearts flying.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Loli yelled, furious. "Stop complimenting Prince or his head will swell!

"Anyway, let's put Infinite Hamlet on track before Prince comes back!" Wolf-bro said, bringing the topic back on track, but all the Odd Squad was thinking the same thing.

_'If Prince doesn't come back soon then this will certainly become very chaotic...'_

_**-line-**_

_**Meanwhile, back to where I was...**_

_**THUD!**_

"Stay here, stupid elf!" Voice #1 sneered at me as I landed heavily, painfully on the floor. "We'll be back once we're celebrated! Ha-ha-ha!"

I heard the door slam shut before locking and I struggled for a few minutes to get loose, but it was impossible for me.

"Shoot! How am I going to get out of _**this**_ situation?" I asked myself out loud, growling in frustration, not noticing the sound of bird's wings flapping..

"Mama?"

"…Sky?" I asked, blinking in surprise before I realized it really _was_ her. "Sky! Help Mama out of this! Please? Burn the rope, Sky! Burn the ropes for Mommy!"

"Ok!" She said before I felt Sky get on top of my wrists where I then felt the rope catch on fire, but the heat of the flames didn't hurt me.

"Good girl, Sky!" I said as I broke from the rope and pulled the sack off my head.

"Thank you, Mama!" Sky chirped as she puffed her chest feathers out, proudly.

"Ok, now let's get out of here." I told her as I untied my legs before getting to my feet.

Trying the door, I did indeed find it locked tight, but I found a small window above the door so I quickly hopped up to it and squeezed my way through, landing quietly on my feet once I got through.

From there, I quietly sneaked past my snoring guardsmen as I grabbed my things and put them on me. (This always seems to happen in games-sneaking past sleeping guardsmen, I mean. *shakes head*)

Hurrying outside, I found that I had been held in a cabin in the woods so I quickly got away from the cabin so that I wouldn't get caught.

Coming to a high tree, I climbed it so I could see as to where I was and getting to the top and looking around with Sky, I couldn't help asking for her and myself;

"Where am I?"

_**-line-**_

**…_growl…._**

"Sorry, Sky." I said as I looked over at a very hungry Sky who was sitting on my shoulder.

"That's ok, Mama, I'm sure you're hungry too." She said back and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. But how can I contact my team though...?" I said out loud to Sky. "I hate being isolated from everyone like this…heh…it's only when I'm actually away from them that I realize this fact."

"I've decided!" I said suddenly as I forced myself out of my depression. "I must get back as fast as I can…_**after**_ I do some sight-seeing first!"

I couldn't adding that last part as I was literally filthy rich for all the money that I had saved as well as knowing where I could acquire money quickly-thanks to Father's journals.

If I wanted to, I could travel between the Eastern and Central Continents over 500 times by boat-that's how rich I was.

"Are you going to ride the ship home, Mama?" Sky asked innocently as she cocked her head at me.

"Yeah, but I want to enjoy my newfound freedom at the moment." I told her, grinning. "First on the list: I need to fight monsters to relieve some stress...then food!"

_**Several hours later….**_

"How many has it been now?" I asked Sky who was sitting on my head where she would be safe from monsters and my swinging sword.

"Mama, it's already the 505th one." Sky answered as she looked down at me while the last monster blew up into a puff of smoke.

"Good! I've easily gotten accustomed to the East Continent's monsters." I said with a murderous grin. "Looks like I'm ready to go deeper into the forest! After finding stronger monsters, the EXP should be higher too! Let's go, Sky!"

"WAH!"

"...What was that?" I asked Sky, upon us hearing someone-a girl-scream.

"Let's go take a look!" I said as I rushed to where the person was screaming.

"Don't come over! Save me!" She yelled as she ran away from several skulls that were chasing her.

"Oddly enough this looks oh so familiar…" I asked myself as a sudden image of Doll fleeing from her own summons suddenly appeared in my mind.

_**-line-**_

Doll, back at Infinite City, suddenly sneezed before she looked around in confusion, rubbing her nose.

_**Chapter 24**_

"Wen, come and save me!" The girl who really looked like Jing's doppelganger screamed as she ran. "I'm about to die!"

"'Wen'?" I repeated, recognizing the name as one of my classmate in math at the XX University.

"Jing!" A Wen doppelganger yelled as he raced past my hiding place.

"Wah!" I said as I ducked as he went by before I thought to myself, _'It's Jing and Wen? Holy cow!'_

And when I straightened up to look at them again, I sighed in resign.

_'It's them for sure.'_ I thought as I watched my two friends from school try to help each other only for it end up only worst then it was before.

...Sigh.

_**-line-**_

"Ah!" Jing screamed as she cringed away from the skulls, closing her eyes.

"_GYARH_!" The skulls roared as they slashed at Jing.

"Jing!" Wen screamed in fear, reaching for her, still trying to save her.

Jing waited for the pain to come, but when nothing did, she opened her eyes to see a sword blocking it just as a body follow as a stranger wearing a tattered cloak appeared, just as all the skulls exploded into pieces.

"A…amazing!" Wen stuttered in awe as he looked at the cloaked stranger.

"Thank you for your help!" Jing said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're really strong...unlike us two weaklings..." Wen said with a depressed sigh.

_'Stop faking, Jing. You're a pro in Taek-won-do!' _I thought in amusement as I kept my large hood up so that it was hiding my face in its shadows.

"It's because out 'friendship' level is low, so I can't protect you..." Wen sobbed as Jing tried to comfort him.

"Don't say that, Wen...I'm already really grateful you were willing to take me out to train!" Jing said as she patted Wen on the back.

"I just wish some strong Master would help up..." Jing continued sighing and Wen continued also sighing, "Yeah...But why would those Masters care for some puny peasants like us..."

_'Sheesh...Just ask me, you two!' _I thought as I rolled my eyes, laughing silently before I sobered up slightly._ 'The situation right now is different from the Central Continent though since they're here and I'm worried about them not only figuring out that I'm Yun from math class, but that I'm Prince as well before it's safe for them to do so, but...'_

"…Don't ask for my name. Don't ask about my business." I stated bluntly as I finally made my decision, tilting my head towards them. "Follow me if you need to."

"Thanks so much, Dage*****!" They sang happily as they hurriedly got to their feet to follow me as I was already heading to town. **(A/N: Dage means older brother.)**

I started slightly at the title they decided to give me. _'Heh…Dage indeed…'_ I thought with a smirk to myself.

"Dage, my name's Wen Fei. I'm currently a level 45-Kekkaishi." Wen said as he pointed to himself.

"I'm Lu Jing. I'm level 30-Daoshi!" Jing said as she pointed to herself before giggling and I thought over what they had just told me, going according to Father's journals.

**-The power of a Kekkaishi is to make barriers. They have many functions. They can counter, weaken, hinder, etc...But they don't do attacks. And Daoshi mostly use scrolls to cast various spells, but like wizards they have to chant and you can't chant when you're fighting unless someone makes them hold still long enough for you to do so.-**

_'No wonder they need someone to help them. They can't remain solo if they don't have any attacks!'_ I thought as I raised my eyebrows._ 'And to actually manage to get to their current levels...? I'm impressed.'_

"Dage, I think we can go fight demons now." Wen said to me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Demons?" I repeated as I paused and tilted my head towards them.

"Yeah! The demons give a lot of EXP, have high drop rates, and have quests! But a master like Dage probably isn't in need of money!" Wen said as he slumped.

"Yeah..." Jing agreed sadly and I let them continue on as it was amusing me a lot.

"I wonder when we can go to the Central Continent." Jing asked before she growled out angrily, "Why're the ship fares so expensive?"

"Actually..." Wen said to me finally admitting what they were after. "We wanted to go to the Central Continent to find our friends..."

"…Oh? That's nice." I said softly before I started walking again. "Let's go fight the demons and do some quests that way you guys can level faster and get money to get to the Central Continent."

Excited, Wen and Jing winked at each other thinking that I wouldn't see, but I did.

_'I have a feeling that I will die at the hands of my own friends...'_ I thought sighing mentally before I heard Sky's stomach growl softly from her hiding place on my shoulder in my hood.

"But first you're going to go get some quests." I told them as an excuse to get something to eat before I headed for the town with my two friends from real life hurrying after me.

_**-line-**_

**-The East Continent lies to the east of the Central Continent. It has four major cities. It is separated as Azure Dragon of the East, White Tiger of the West, Vermillion Bird if the South and Black Tortoise of the North.-**

"Mmm..." I said softly as I ate some fried food that I had gotten while I was waiting for Wen and Jing to return. "This is pretty good."

"Here, Sky, try." I said as I slipped some into my hood to Sky who took them, happily.

"Sorry for the wait! We've accepted the quest now." Wen and Jing said as they jogged towards me before Wen pointed to a store nearby. "To thank you, will you allow us to treat you to a meal, Dage?"

_**In the Chinese Restaurant…**_

"Dage, no need to be polite!" Jing said as our meal was placed before us. "Eat as much as you want!"

"Thank you." I said as I served myself/Sky a good portion.

"Dage, Cheers!" Wen said as he held out some wine to me which I took, but didn't drink as I just set it aside, having learned my lesson about alcohol.

"Hmm..." I hummed in enjoyment.

"Mama, Sky wants to eat too!" I heard Sky say as she pecked me softly on the cheek.

"Eh?" Wen asked as he looked around.

"I thought I heard a child's voice." Jing added as she too looked around with Wen.

"I know!" I whispered to her as I fed her some food while making it look like I was eating it. "Here, eat inside my hood. Don't come out."

"Oh? Isn't it Xiao Jing?"

We all heard a loud male voice asked and I looked up to see a man who literally could have been safely mistaken for a peacock-humanoid style.

"Why didn't you tell me you were eating at Zhon-Ghulaou?" He continued as he looked down on my friends, but to Jing mostly. "Those idiotic waiters didn't accept money from the female boss, did they? If they did, they're going to get a good hard lecture!"

_'Ugh, I don't feel well!' _I thought as I lost my appetite, but I continued to feed Sky automatically who was still eating happily on my shoulder._ 'What's with this outdated person…?! He looks like a freaken' peacock! I think I'm about to barf my food!'_

"Huang Wei, you're too much!" Jing said angrily as she got to her feet to face the Peacock man. "Who'd the female boss?!"

"Of course it's you!" Peacock man flirted as he slid closer to Jing who was very much visible repulsed by the man. "Xiao Jing, this restaurant is mine and you're my beloved wife, so certainly it's you!"

"Jing is not your wife. Stop spouting nonsense!" Wen yelled as he pulled Jing away from the arrogant man. "Get away from her! You're just pestering Jing..."

"And a piece of trash like you actually dares to walk with her?! I've told you before," The man snarled as he grabbed Wen's throat. "That every time I see you around herm I'm gonna kill ya. Do you not understand or what?"

"Huang Wei, let go of Wen! You hear me?!" Jing screamed and I could tell that she was scared, but she wasn't showing it.

Good girl.

"What, even if you kill me," Wen taunted as he gasped around the Peacock man's grip, smirking. "Jing will still follow me instead. Not you!"

"DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF!" Peacock man roared before he slammed Wen into the table causing it to flip, spilling food all over the floor.

"WEN!" Jing screamed, now looking scared as well as furious.

_'The food...it's all flipped...' _I thought in shock at all the food that was now covering the floor._ '…and Sky is still hungry!'_

"Tch, don't think I'm so easy to bully!" Wen said before he gestured to me. "I have a big brother to back me..."

"Oh, yeah? So what?" Peacock man asked before he gestured behind him. "I certainly don't have a big brother, but I do have a lot of little brothers. Let me see how much damage your big bro can do to my little bro's!"

"Heh-heh..." The goons laughed, but that was drowned out by Sky's soft creeling of hunger in my ear.

That was all that filled my ears as I silently drew my sword and attacked the person who had _**dared**_ to deprive _**my**_ poor baby Sky of much needed food!

"Huang Wei, I won't allow you to harm him!" I head Jing say as she moved in front on Wen, protectively.

"Good then you can become my wife and..." Peacock man said as I flashed from my spot at the overturned table to flip over the entire group of thugs before slashing at the man who dared waste precious food that my Sky could have otherwise eaten.

"First we'll OO and then XX..." I heard Peacock man gushed disgustingly as I land in a crouch near the doorway behind him, sword out to the side.

"Eh?" I heard him ask before hearing him fall to the ground with a loud thud. His goons turned to look at their boss just before he flashed away in a beam of light.

"WAH!" They yelled as they moved away from their disappeared boss. "Boss died!? How can that be? It was only a moment..."

I slowly stood up and slowly turned to glare loathingly at the group who all literally peed their pants.

_**-Again, readers, we had to censored the glare that Prince gave the poor unfortunate souls.-**_

"S-scary..." They whimpered in fear.

"So strong...Huang Wei was wearing high level equipment too..." Wen said softly in shock and awe as Jing crouched next to him, also in astonishment.

"Ten seconds...either scram or you're dead!" I snarled to them as I took a step towards them.

"W-w-we should take r-revenge for the B-b-boss..." One of them said nervously just as I happened to glance down to see, once again, the wasted food all over the floor which only reawakened my fury.

_'It really pisses me off!_' I thought before I jerked my head up and lunged at the group. "_**TCH**_!"

"_**NINE-HEADED DRAGON SLASH**_!" I roared as I killed a total of 15 guys within a few seconds, sending them all off to the Rebirth Point.

"WAH! Run for it!" The rest screamed as they all booked for it.

"You're so strong, Dage!" Wen said in awe as he got to his feet.

Wen, Jing…Dage has something to ask you guys..." I said slowly and softly as I sheathed my sword.

"What is it? Dage..." Jing asked, thinking it was serious.

"May I order another Chili Oil Wanton? I wasn't quite done eating..." I said as I tilted my head towards them.

"...Y...yeah..." Wen and Jing said slowly, sweat dropping.

I ignored them as I felt Sky peeping happily into my neck in thanks as I nuzzled her back slightly.

**A/N: And that's it! :) R&R please!**

**A quick note to Angel368: Sorry for not answer you in your past review back in chapters 15-16 (Ch. 9) and the reason for that is because the answer for it is coming up in the next few chapters! :) I didn't want to ruin it. Also, about your last, review about Cloud acting like she was still wanting Zhou's protection-that's not at all correct. You see, from the point she met him and from now on, Cloud's been trying to get Zhou to realize that she a **_woman _**now and not a** _child_** that needs the protection. :) Does that make sense? Cloud hasn't changed from being the street fighter that she is, but she** _IS_** kind and gentle to her close friends and companions. I'm not gonna make her a killing monster to everyone who meets her that's just not plain human nature to be that way unless you have a few loose screws. :/ Hope that clears things up concerning Cloud and whatnot. :)**


	15. Chapters 25 through 26

**Disclaimer: ...hi! :)**

**READ!**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**In reality...**_

"I didn't think I'd become my own friends' Dage..." I said out loud to myself as I pulled the headset off and got out of bed to make myself some breakfast.

"And it's been at least 6 or 7 days have already passed and I still haven't thought up a way to contact my teammates yet…" I said, growling in frustration.

What made it even worst was that my cell phone was busted and I was almost positive that all my friends were trying to contact me that way.

To distract myself for this unsolved problem, I turned on the TV before I started putting my dirty dishes into the washer.

"-burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes. Ah, fascinating creatures, phoenixes. ******" I heard the person on the TV say just as an idea hit me.

"Wait! SKY!"

_**CRASH**_!

"…Ouch…stupid dishwasher…!"

_**-line-**_

_**In Second Life, that evening...**_

"Sky!"

"Yes, Mama?" Sky asked, landing on my finger when I had called for her as soon as I was back in Second Life. I had let Sky go wander around in the forest the night before when I had logged off.

I had logged back on earlier then usual as I wanted to see if Sky could do what I was thinking of and if so, I wanted to have enough time to do it.

"Sky, can you teleport us home?" I asked as I pulled her closer to myself.

"Sky can't, Mama, you're too big and heavy." Sky said as she looked down depressed that she couldn't do so for her Mama.

"Oh...that's ok." I said quickly as I tried to think of something lighter and small that she could transport with. "Um…What about a letter, Sky?"

"Sky can do that!" She said, perking up.

"And you'll be able to flash back here with a return message just fine?" I asked since I didn't want to tire her out.

"Yep!"

"Awesome! Hang on while I write something." I said before I quickly put her on my shoulder before found a piece of paper which I just so happened to have on me (where and when I got it in the first place-I have no clue!). Taking a seat on a stump, I quickly jotted down a small message before I folded it up and tying it securely to Sky's back, under her wings.

"Alright, Sky! Make sure that Wolf-bro gets this letter, alright? I'll wait here for the return message, K?" I said as I gestured to where I was.

"Yes, Mama! Sky will do her best!" She trilled as she flapped above me.

"That's all I ask." I said to her nodding before she trilled loudly and with a bright flash, she was gone.

Sighing, I pulled out my sword as I didn't want to be caught off guard incase something came at me while I waited for Sky to return.

_**-line-**_

_**In Infinite Hamlet...**_

"Where the heck _IS_ Prince?" Loli demanded to the others and they all shrugged or shook their heads.

"We have no...?!" Yulian was about to say when there was a bright flash and when it cleared, everyone looked up to see Sky flying around in a circle.

"Wolf-bro! Wolf-bro! Wolf-bro!" She repeated over and over again.

"_**SKY**_!" Everyone shouted in shock and surprise.

"Message! Message!" Sky said as she flew over to Wolf-bro who held a hand out to her so she could land.

"Sky has a message for Wolf-bro!" Sky said up at Wolf-bro before gesturing at a tiny folded up paper on her back.

"From Prince?" Loli asked Sky who, once Wolf-bro got the message off of her, puffed up proudly.

"From Mama!" She stated as Doll took her from Wolf-bro so he could read out loud the message that Prince had sent.

"_**To whom this may concern: Or in other words, Wolf-bro and Yulian,**_

_**I have only bad news to write about. The bad news is that during the time that I was out finding people to join the Infinite Hamlet; I was ambushed by a mob of guys before being overpowered and promptly knocked out. When I came to, I found that I was being shipped to the Eastern Continent…"**_

"_**EASTERN CONTINENT?!"**_ Everyone repeated/yelled in shock before Wolf-bro shushed them so he could continue reading out loud.

**"Yes, all of you heard-whoever is reading this-right. I'm in the Eastern Continent.**

_**Apparently someone wanted to get rid of me from Central Continent as I overheard my kidnappers saying such before they knocked me out once again.**_

_**Sky was able to help me get free so I, as of right now, am wandering around, trying to figure out how and when to get back.**_

_**Send a message back with Sky of what I should do from here.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Prince"**_

"Why can't he come back now?" Gui asked once Wolf-bro finished reading the message.

"Five thousand Crystal coins!" Loli said as she stamped her foot in anger before explaining, "It's that expensive to get a ticket travel to the East Continent. And I'm guessing it's the same thing for coming back to the Central Continent, so someone must have paid a whole _fortune_ to just get Prince out of the picture. But the question is who?!"

"Lolidragon, is there any way to send money to Prince?" Wicked asked as he looked up from rereading the letter Prince sent.

"There are player transfer functions, but since we're on different Continents..." Loli's voice faded as she grimaced. "We can't even PM each other, much less transfer money..."

"How can that be?! How can Prince's naked body be seen?!" Gui screamed as his imagination went wild. "Prince is mine! Give him back to me! Is he lost in the forest and going in circles?"

"Looks like we can only tell Prince to work for it himself…" Loli said as she shrugged, helplessly.

"Give him back to me~!"

"…But what about this person that kidnapped Prince?" Wolf-bro said as he tapped the letter.

"We'll have to inform Nan Gong about increasing the security measures." Wicked said and the group sighed, "Yeah..."

"I want to go save Prince! I want to go save Prince~!" Gui sobbed and started to go pack his bags, but was stopped when Wolf-bro, Loli, Wicked, and Yulian all pointed at him before yelling together, "**You're not allowed to go anywhere**!"

"Wolf, write back and say that he needs to it out work for himself." Yulian said as she turned to Wolf-bro who nodded.

"Right,"

Finding an unused piece of paper, Wolf-bro wrote down a small response before folding it up and tying it onto Sky who was waiting for it.

"Here you go, Sky!" Wolf-bro said as he finished tying it on. "Good luck! Protect Prince for us!"

"Sky will do her best!" Sky said happily before there was a big flash and all that remained that showed she was even there was a little silver feather and a letter from Prince in his handwriting…

_**-line-**_

"Ah! Sky!" I said as I jumped to my feet before quickly catching her when she flew very clumsily to me. "Are you ok?"

"Sky a little tired, Mama." She slurred with exhaustion and I quickly untied the return message.

"Ok, here, sleep in my pouch." I said as I moved her to one of my many pouches around my waist. "You did a job well done!"

"Thanks Mama." Came a sleepy reply from Sky before I heard light snores starting coming from my waist.

I chuckled softly before I opened the letter.

**Dear Prince,**

**We've got your letter and all we can write to tell you is to work it out yourself.**

**Sincerely,**

**Odd Squad**

"...'Work it out myself', huh?" I said out loud as I refolded the letter before stuffing it inside my pouch opposite from sleeping Sky for safekeeping. "That works for me!"

_**-line-**_

**-Demons…-**

**-Demons lived in dim, damp tunnels and usually worked alone. They also have extremely high agility.-**

'_I don't know anything about demons, but according to Father's journals they're not too bad to defeat if you know what to do.'_ I thought as I stood outside a cave with Wen and Jing behind me.

"Dage, when will we start to fight?" Wen asked and I could tell by his voice that he was getting slightly impatient.

"...Wen, I'm not a hurried warrior." I told him as I tilted my head in roughly his direction. "I'm not going to rush into a situation without thinking it through first. If I did that all the time, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

"You two stay out of range while I work." I told them before I drew my sword and quietly crept inside, coming up behind one.

_'NOW!'_ I told myself as I slashed it in the back as hard I could and jumped back as it whirled around to lash back at me, enraged, but I skillfully dodged all blows.

"_**ROAR**_!"

"Watch out, Dage!" Wen yelled in fear and I reacted by slicing the Demon's sword arm completely off.

"_**RAWR**_!" The Demon yelled in pain as well as rage.

"Dage! Hurry and cut its head off!" Wen yelled which made me start slightly as I whirled around to face the Demon.

_'Head?' _I repeated mentally before it clicked._ 'Ah, yes. Now I remember. Hit the head to kill it completely.'_

"_**ROAR**_!" The Demon said before I sliced its head clean off before collecting its horns which I handed off to Wen.

"I know a bit of the demon's power now; they're still within my attack abilities. And as such, I've devised a plan to help you guys level up." I told them and they gasped in excitement before they followed after me as I had already been walking off without them, looking for a perfect spot to do so...

**_-line-_**

"Let's use this area. I'll lead the demons here." I said as I looked around. It was a dead end so no monsters could creep up behind us.

"Jing, use your scrolls freely. I won't let the demons harm you." I told her causing her to nod back in understanding before I turned to Wen. "Wen, you put up a hindering barrier."

"Dage, be careful!" Jing called as I walked away and I lazily waved back at her, over my shoulder.

_**-line-**_

_'First, I led one demon there where Wen had already put a barrier up already.'_

"Sanwei...Zhenhua!" Jing chanted before she threw a spell at the Demon. "GO!"

Upon touching the Demon, the spell started burning it to death.

"_GYARRRHHHH_!" It screamed.

"Dage, the horns!" Wen said, in worry to me when I didn't move.

"Wen, I have them already." I told him as I held up the horns that were long already collected.

"Oh..."

_'With this way...We increased from one to two Demons to finally then three. Three was the max. If there's anymore, I won't be able to protect Jing and Wen if things turned for the worst.'_

_'My defense also slowly improved as we trained...This is pretty nice training, just that it'd be better if the demons were stronger...'_

_**-line-**_

"Wah! I leveled up two times!" Wen said in glee as he clapped his hands. We were heading back to the town to turn in the Demon horns for money as well as collect the quest rewards.

"We're even finished the Demon Horns Quest several times now!" Jing added as she giggled, happily.

"Are there stronger monsters to fight?" I asked them as we walked.

"Of course!" Wen said and I paused to listen to him. "We can go fight Demon Maidens!"

"Demon Maidens?" I repeated before I remembered what Father's journals said about them.

**-The horns of the Demon Maidens are worth much more than normal demons. Their fatal point is also the head. But they have sharp nails for weapons, along with a dramatic increase in speed-**

_**-line-**_

'_Wen, the game maniac and Father's journals were right. The game Maidens were more challenging than then the normal Demons. Its agility is much higher. It makes it hard to attack their fatal points. Plus their speed is extremely fast so I have to be extra careful about where I am when they come at me.'_

As I dodged, the Demon Maiden I was fighting, actually grazed the top of my shoulder, making Jing cry out in fear which made me mad.

"Tch!" I snarled before I lopped its head clean off its shoulders.

'_It's unfortunate that the demon maidens are just computer characters. Their attacks are limited to a certain routine. As for them, they can only pierce...Should I say they're weak or…I have grown incredibly stronger?'_

**_-line-_**

"Dage's so strong!" Wen praised as we sat at another restaurant, eating (with me also feeding Sky) and recovering. "In just three days, Lu Jing leveled 5 times and I also leveled 2 times! We really do level faster by fighting those monsters!"

"Hmm..." I hummed at them and they continued to talk to each other excitedly, leaving me to my thoughts.

_'From their last letter through Sky, the group said that even if I'm not there, Infinite Hamlet would be fine, but...'_ I thought before I decided that I had been gone long enough.

"I can't stay here much longer." I said suddenly to my friends interrupting them from their conversation.

"Eh?" Jing asked. "You have to leave, Dage?"

"Yes, I need to get back to the Central Continent." I said as I sneakily fed Sky some more food.

"So you need to make money?" Wen guessed as he looked over at me with a frown. "You're in need of money, Doge? But you didn't share with us, even on our previous missions!?"

_'I was too busy helping you guys out...That and I was having fun.'_ I admitted softly to myself as I continued feeding a content Sky.

"Dage, although it's not five thousand crystal coins, take this." Jing said as she passed me her money pouch causing me to chuckle lightly before I pushed it back to her.

"No need, I'll find my own way." I said before I sat back, smiling. "Anyway, you guys need to change your gear to fit your new levels now, no?"

"But are you really leaving us? We don't even know your name, not even what you look like." Wen protested as he leaned towards me. "If we part now, we'll probably never meet again! Dage!"

"...I'm sure we'll meet again…" I said softly with a small smile to Wen.

"…Dage, I saw a Level A mission earlier." Jing said softly before continuing, "Its award was _very_ high…The quest itself also didn't seem too hard. We simply have to retrieve the headband of the Demon Lord. Even if we can't defeat him, we can grab the hairband and run!"

_'...Sounds interesting…' _I thought with amusement as I rubbed my thumb on my bottom lip, thinking._ 'And with that, they can earn the money to join me on the boat trip back!'_

"What do you think?" Jing asked nervously as she and Wen watched me.

"Okay, let's accept the mission." I told them with a smirk as I got to my feet.

"YAY!" Wen and Jing yelled as they followed me out.

"ALL HAIL, DAGE!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

_**Chapter 26**_

"Dage, he might be quite troublesome to find." Wen said as he and Jing followed me to the Demon's Lair. "The Demon Lord wanders deep within the cave, his location drifting from place to place."

"Yeah, that's true, so let's start searching then." I stated, nodding my head to the huge cave before us.

"...Dage, why are you so kind to us?" Wen asked suddenly, looking at me in confusion.

"...What do you call me?" I asked instead as I stopped walking.

_'Why else would I not help out? Even if you don't know that I'm in reality, I'm one of your friends, I'd still help you guys out.' _I thought towards them silently while they considered my question.

"...Dage...?" Wen asked Jing before he laughed turning back to me. "How honest! Just because we called you 'Dage'?"

I chuckled back in response before I started walking forwards once again.

"This..." Jing said slowly before she gestured towards past me to the Demon Lair. "Don't you think it's not really worth it?"

I stopped as I considered her words while she pressed on "Aren't you worried that helping us will all be in vain? We'll probably part our separate ways after this and never remember you?"

"…I never do anything that I'll regret later." I told her seriously as I turned to look at them allowing them to see my eyes and how serious I was. "If _**I**_ have decided to do something, I will _**not**_ regret it later."

"...You two should keep that-?!" I started to say when I heard something heading towards us and quickly as lightning; I seized both Jing and Wen and threw us behind a tree as something attacked where we had been standing.

Releasing them, I whipped out my sword before I attacked whatever it was, pushing it back, but it was harder then anything I've ever came in contact with.

Whatever is was, was so fast that he actually got me in the shoulder slightly before I could swipe at him.

"Dage, are you ok?" My friends asked me from behind the safety of the trees.

"...Yeah." I said softly as I touched my shoulder lightly seeing that I hadn't been seriously harmed.

_'Such speed...' _I thought in excitement, feeling my adrenalin rising._ 'What monster was that?!'_

As I waited for it to either attack me again or appear, the huge cloud of dust that had been kicked up slowly cleared to show a shadowed figure of a person.

_'...Wait...'_ I thought in shock as the dust completely cleared to reveal what I hadn't been expecting at all.

He was one of the NPC of the Hidden Quests that Father and the company had installed to make the game more interesting.

"Da...Dage...?" Wen stuttered behind me in fear.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the NPC.

"Th-that's the Demon Lord!" Jing said and I whirled my head around to look at her in shock before whirling back around to stare at the NPC.

_'You're kidding me...' _I thought in confusion and shock before my brain kicked into gear. _'Wait...'_

Quickly remembering back to last night where I had been going through Father's journals about this Continent's quests and whatnot, when I encountered the Hidden Quests.

"Elf, why do you set foot on my territory?" The Demon Lord demanded, surprising me greatly. "Do you not know that you're unwelcome in the Demon Lair?"

_'Whoa...he actually knows that I'm an elf? Wait...why does he know I'm an elf?' _I asked myself as I stared at him before a thought crossed my mind, _'…Could he be...could he be an intelligent NPC like Eric is?!'_

Now knowing this, I swallowed very carefully before I stood up slowly.

"Elf, what have you come here for?" The Demon Lord repeated as he pressed on. "The East Continent has very few elves. This is the first time I've seen one."

"Elf...?" Wen whispered in confusion as I felt him looking at me in confusion with Jing doing the same. "Dage...?"

"I'm here to get your hair band." I told him as I sheathed my sword and held up my hands so he could see that I wasn't going to do anything.

"Hair band?" He repeated before touching it lightly. "Many people have come to fight me this; just for this old, tattered hair band. What's the use of this?"

"Someone entrusted me to the task of getting it." I said instantly as I locked my eyes with his.

"Who?" The Demon Lord asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She said that she was your lover." I answered instantly which I saw visibly startled him as he looked at me curiously.

"Lov...er? It's her...I see..." He said before asking, "Tell me; what else did she say?"

"She told me to tell you that she'll wait for you, but if you were still alive, she wanted me to retrieve your hair band." I said as I gestured slowly towards his hair band, hands still up.

"That silly girl..." The NPC said as he smiled softly to himself before he sheathed his sword and untying the hair band. I lowered my arms as he walked towards me and taking one of my hands, he placed the hair band in it.

"Tell her not to wait for me." The Demon Lord said as he looked at me. "I can't turn back anymore."

"...I'll pass this along." I said quietly, nodding as the Demon Lord turned away and flashed back into the cave.

"Dage! Success!" Wen and Jing said as they came out, cheering.

"...Yes, it was..." I said slowly as I looked down at the hair band, thinking about the Hidden Quests.

"Great! That mission was so simple, now we can go get our reward!" Wen said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"No," I said raised a hand towards my friends. "I'm going to find his lover and give the hair band to her."

"Dage, but..." Wen started to protest, but I was already walking away from them.

"I've already decided." I told them and I heard them following me.

"Ok! Since Dage already decided, we'll find her together!" Wen said and I glanced back at them slightly to see them glance at each other with knowing eyes. I sighed mentally as I realized what they were going to try to do.

_'So this is where I will die at their hands, huh?'_ I thought with slightly amusement and also grief that they would actually murder someone just to get some money.

'_I guess desperation actually does do this to people.' _I thought as I pretended to not notice Wen 'casually' moving ahead of me saying that he knew a shortcut which I knew was completely false while Jing stayed right behind me.

"Dage, come look over here! There seems to be something down there..." Wen said and I obediently moved into position so that Wen could snatch the hair band out of my hand before Jing shoved me off the edge of the extremely high cliff.

'_See what I mean?' _I asked to no one silently as I fell, arms crossed, but once I was out of sight from them, I whipped out two knives and slammed them into the side of the cliff so that I was hanging by them.

"Why? Why didn't you for exchange it for money, Dage?" I heard Wen asked out loud to the 'dead' me. "Why did you trust us so much...?"

"This time, Dage really _**will**_ regret it..." I heard Jing say as I heard them walking away from the edge.

'_Oh, yeah, I do regret something,' _I thought to her in amusement. _'I'll forever regret letting Wen leading us on anymore of_ **these**_ kind of 'shortcuts'!'_

**A/N: Alright! That's it, but I have a question for all my faithful reviewers! :D **

**Concerning "**" at the very beginning of this update, can anyone tell me who says that? If 5 people tell me within 5 days after I have updated these chapters, I'll update not two chapters (the usual), but FOUR! :D Think about it! ;) R&R please! This starts the day I update these two chapters! Good luck! :D**


	16. Chapters 27 through 28

**Disclaimer: Don't own, read A/N**

**A/N: Alright! It's now Day Five and I am pleased to annouce that all of my fellow readers (but mostly my reviewers) have won the challenge that I had set up a couple of days ago! :)**

**So I want to dedicate these next four chapter to:**

**-angel368**

**-The-One-In-Hiding ;p (whoever you are, you know who you are! O.o)**

**-Kazumi**

**-GoldenSeas**

**-violettruth**

**-chocolaty**

**As they were the only ones who guess (and correctly I might add) my question in the last chapter! TT^TT cry**

**Oh well! :D Please enjoy the next FOUR chapters! :D**

_**Chapter 27**_

Once Jing and Wen were gone, I carefully got some footing before I slowly slunk my way down the rest of the ravine, pulling out one knife and slamming it into the cliff wall as I moved downwards.

Hop down safely into the ravine; I put away my knives before I quickly pulled off my cloak which I then stuffed into one of my many pouches as I stared up the huge cliff.

That was when I heard something stop behind me. I whirled around, sword drawn, ready, only to see it was only the Demon Lord.

"It's just me."

"Oh..." I huffed in disappointment as I straightened up and put my sword away.

"Were you betrayed by your companions?" He asked me as he nodded back at the top of the ravine.

"Seems so...though I do understand their desire to want to escape this Continent." I said with a sad smile as I too looked up.

"...Do you regret trusting them?" Demon Lord asked me and I turned to see him looking at me, curiously.

"No, I don't. I'd help them no matter what." I said as I shrugged before grinning. "I'm lucky they didn't know my name or my face. So when I meet up them again, they won't feel guilty."

"...Follow me; I'll take you to see someone." Demon Lord said as he turned slightly to lead me somewhere.

"Ah, yes, I was just coming to find you." I said as I followed him, even as he turned to look at me, surprised by my words.

"Why?"

"Your Hidden Quest, of course."

"You know about them?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I knew the minute I saw you, though I didn't know that you were the Demon King." I admitted with a shrug before I asked in curiousness, "So you're gained your own conscience, huh?"

"…I don't know." He said after a while he lead me somewhere. "It's just that while I was fighting with an player one day, I suddenly felt really odd, I didn't know what I was doing, as if I need to find someone... Find her..."

"But as I listened to the conversations between players, I realized that it's not really like that..." He said quietly before he paused and turned to look at me. "I'm a NPC. And it took me a great deal of time to understand what a NPC really was. From that moment on, I didn't understand what I was anymore..."

"You're a person with feelings!" I butted in, fiercely.

"Demon King…No!" I said correcting myself before I grabbed his shoulder, turning him towards me. "Why don't I give you a name?"

"…Name?" He asked me, blinking in surprise and shock that I would do that.

"Yes, all people have names," I said before asking him, "How about Kenshin?"

"'Kenshin'…?"

"Yeah, it means heart of the sword. I thought it'd fit as you're **really** a brilliant swordsmaster." I praised as I grinned at him.

_'The Demon Lord didn't reject the name 'Kenshin' so it made me strongly believed that he really did received a conscience.'_

_**-line-**_

"I later realized this is all a scheme." Kenshin said sadly as he continued leading me somewhere.

_'Kenshin told me about the curse that had placed over him and I found myself disgusted with Second Life's company and…for the first time in my life, with my Father as well.'_

_'We are savage beasts, us humans...we had created this sad fate for Kenshin, not realizing that a NPC had gained self-awareness and now was forced to deal with our consequences.'_

"The person I'm seeing, what's his name?" I asked after a while of silence between the two of us.

"He was originally called "Lantis Ilyushin", but he told me to call him Sunshine." Kenshin said calmly.

"'Lantis Ilyushin'!? That's horrible!" I said in horror before adding softly to myself, _'That's got to be more retarded then Gui's name was!'_

_**-line-**_

Gui, back on the Central Continent, suddenly sneezed loudly as he was helping Wolf-bro with something before leaping to his feet as he cried out, "Prince is thinking of me! I must go rescue him! Can't you see?!" as Wolf-bro pulled Gui back to what they were doing.

"It's probably not Prince who's thinking about you!" Wolf-bro said as he grabbed Gui by the back of his collar, yanking him backwards.

"No, it's him! I know this type of sneeze anywhere!"

"_**BULL!**_"

_**-line-**_

"...We're here." Kenshin said as I felt my spine twitch like Gui was about to pounce on me. I looked over towards Kenshin from my frantic searching for Gui even though I **knew** that he shouldn't be even in the Eastern Continent at the moment...

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the huge door. "That's one big jewel."

"I hope you won't harm him although the mission says to fight him, you don't need to. Because Sunshine isn't under the system's control anymore." Kenshin said to me before turning and pushing the door open.

"I understand." I said as I followed him inside to a huge room with a giant lounge chair was placed like a huge throne.

"Sunshine, this is Prince." Kenshin said as he gestured towards me. "He's the elf that passed the hidden mission."

"Ah? Really?" A smooth calm voice asked excitedly before a handsome Asian like man emerged out of the shadows, bowing slightly to me. "Greeting, Prince, I'm Sunshine."

"…Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sunshine." I said as I smiled and bowed back politely.

_**-line-**_

Within roughly an hour, I briefly told Kenshin and Sunshine about:

1. Everything I did in Central Continent,

2. How I even got to the Eastern Continent, and

3. Of my Odd Squad teammates and what they were doing while I've been gone as we'd had been in constant communication through Sky.

"How great, I really want to go to the Central Continent, seeing the outside world." Sunshine sighed with longing at the thought. "I really want to see real sunshine."

"'Sunshine'? Ah, I see. That's why you named yourself Sunshine." I said grinning before I made up my mind.

"Ok! You two will follow me and go with me to the Central Continent!" I said as I pointed to the both of them. "I've decided! You can disguise yourselves as players!"

"Really? You're willing to take us?" Sunshine asked, his eyes lightening up with hope.

"Of course! Now that I've accessed the Hidden Mission all we have to do now is start on Kenshin's quest before we do Sunshine's." I said, brightly as I threw my arms out to the sides.

"It's not going to be that easy." Kenshin warned as I grinned at him.

"I know it won't be easy, but we've got to try!" I told him as I patted his shoulder before I started listing off the requirements for Kenshin's Curse/Quest.

"Ok, I've said that my client is your lover; check. Retrieve your hair band; check." I said as I ticked them off my fingers as I talked. "Brought hair band to lover; kind of checked-it _was_ taken from me. All I have left to do is report her death to you, Kenshin (which I'm doing right now) before I lead you to her grave where I will then help you take revenge! Quest complete and that's it! Though the side effect will be that Kenshin will become my pet."

"Are you alright with that?" I couldn't help asking Kenshin who shrugged.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok! Then after getting Kenshin as a Pet, I have to fall off a cliff, before we do a series of long hard Quest-Tasks before you finally bring me to see Sunshine where I will then say his revolting full name, Lantis Ilyushin or I'll get killed by Sunshine. And then Sunshine becomes my other Pet!" I said as I looked at my open hands with glee. "Phew! This is going to be a lot of work, but I'm looking forward to it!"

"You know these will be extremely hard, right?" Kenshin asked me slowly like that piece of information hadn't gotten through to my brain.

"Exactly!" I said grinning widely at him with extreme excitement. "That's why I can't wait to begin!"

"You're quite a strange person." Sunshine said as he and Kenshin both stared at me in shock.

"Ha-ha, shucks guys!" I said pretended to be shy even as I laughed at their reactions. "You're making me blush!"

_**-line-**_

"WAH-the long yearned sky!" I said as I stretched upwards in the bright sunlight before I whirled around and pointed at Kenshin who was with me. "We definitely have to get you guys free!"

"...So tell me...again... **why** are you wearing a mask?" Kenshin asked as he sweat dropped slightly at the mask on my face.

"So people don't recognize me here. I'm really good looking and famous back home so girls will definitely bug me here, that's why I was wearing a cloak before when we met." I said casually, causing another sweat drop from Kenshin before I looked him over carefully, walking around him.

"Hmm…Right, anyway, you _really_ stand out too much like this." I told him as I gestured at his clothes.

"Really? Can't you just say I'm your Pet?" Kenshin asked, making a good point, but…

"I can't do that. You're my friend, it would be demeaning!" I said, glaring before I started digging around in one of my pouches. "Just wear my beginner's clothes! I still have them...I think..."

"AH-_**HA**_! Here they are!" I announced as I held them up before handing them off to Kenshin who took them, looking them over for a second before starting to undressing right in front of me.

I quickly turned away to give him some privacy as he changed, face slightly red as I hadn't expected him to start stripping right in front of me.

"Prince?"

"Ah? You're done changing?" I asked as I turned around to see he was changed.

"How is it?" He asked as he looked himself over.

"You look like a beginner now. Now you won't stick out as bad anymore." I said contently before we headed to the next thing on the list to end this curse of his.

"Say, Kenshin, is the Snow Village really cold?" I asked as we headed there.

"I don't know. I've never gone there."

"Are you scared of the cold?"

"...I shouldn't be." Kenshin said with a confused frown.

**_-line-_**

"Just who said he's not scared of cold?!" I demanded as we pushed our way through a blizzard with Kenshin clinging to me for warmth, but his response was to just sneeze.

"AH-CHOO!"

My teeth chattered as I staggered onward, having great difficulty in even lifting my feet, not to mention having to haul along someone who was desperately clinging onto me, with a face pale as a sheet and lips turning blue from the cold.

As soon as Kenshin and I teleported from White Tiger City to the Black Tortoise City in the north, we felt an obvious drop in the temperature, so I bought two fur cloaks and we began to hurry toward Snow Village.

As we walked, I gradually came to comprehend just how onerous my fate was with only one thing in mind, '_Why? Why? Why is there a BLIZZARD?!'_

_'Holy crap, it really is damn cold!' _I thought even though I had put on or wrapped about my body pretty much everything from my pouch that _could_ be worn, I continued to feel so cold that I found myself thinking, '_If I were to spit, I'm sure that my saliva would hit the ground as a block of ice; if I were to exhale from my mouth, I'm sure that the moisture in my breath would instantly hit my face as ice.'_

Next to me, Kenshin was even worse off.

We had only just started making our way to Snow Village when he began to shiver non-stop. His condition didn't improve even after putting on his coat and original outfit, so in the end, he was practically sticking onto me for warmth.

'_Looks like in the face of extreme cold, even the strongest swordsman will fall!' _I thought in amusement even though we were in the middle of a freaken' blizzard!

"K-Kenshin! A-are we t-there yet?" I yelled over the storm as I rubbed my arms for warmth.

"Alm-most..." I heard Kenshin say, but his tone was uncertain. "M-maybe...?"

_'Just as we were about to be buried alive by the snow, I tripped over something with Kenshin landing on top of me.'_

"Kenshin! It's a grave! Is it hers?" I yelled as I noticed that the rock my hand had landed on was actually a grave stone.

"Let's clean it off and see!" Kenshin yelled back and we started to do so.

"Dang it! The snow's too strong! I can't see clearly at all!" I shouted over the blizzard as we dug.

_'It was really tiresome to dig in a snowstorm, but both Kenshin and I kept at it.'_

_'Slashing at the never-ending snow, our movements became wilder and wilder, yet the snow still continued to fall mercilessly...'_

"**D*** IT**!" I heard Kenshin swore which surprised me.

_'Suddenly the snow stopped...and we discovered it was indeed hers.'_

"Why'd you wait for me...?" Kenshin asked in a broken tone while I stood behind him, quietly, letting him mourn in peace.

_'Although I know that this whole thing was set by the system, my heart still ached as I stood there behind Kenshin as he grieved...'_

"Should I not have come?" Kenshin sobbed as he asked out loud self-loathing questions. "If I hadn't come, she would have never died! Never have..."

"Rather than suffering and waiting forever, maybe she'd rather have had you come meet her, even if she's lying in her grave." I said quietly. "Just like you, even though you knew you'd come to only see her grave...you still _came_...!"

"I guess so..." Kenshin said softly and I bumped him on the shoulder lightly getting his attention as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Let's take our revenge! Even though we both know this revenge isn't real!" I told him as I pointed to his sword. "Change your grief into power, your pain into the energy of your sword...battle as freely as you want, take it all out!"

I grinned down at him before holding out my other hand out for him to take.

"Come on, Kenshin! We've got a Satan to slaughter!"

_**Chapter 28**_

"Kenshin, where **is** Satan exactly?" I asked as I glanced behind us. "We've come a long ways!"

"He's just at the base of the mountain front!" Kenshin said before pointing in front of him down a giant ravine. "Let's hurry!"

"Right! Lead on!" I said as I patted him on the shoulder before following him.

"By the way, Kenshin," I said after a while of silence between us as we walked. "Do I dare ask what Satan even looks like?"

"Looks like...?" Kenshin asked before he thought about it.

"According to what the system gave me," He said slowly. "He has a large body structure, wears a black robe, has a horn on his head, and holds an enormous satanic sword."

"Wo~w!" I said happily as I whistled in awe. "Sounds, oh so, _**exciting**_!"

Kenshin just shook his head in disbelief at my 'weirdness' before facing forwards once again, just as we finally came to a huge door with two stone guards in front of it.

"Satan! I, Kenshin, have come to settle debts with you!" Kenshin announced as he stood before the huge door which at his words slowly opened.

"...Ok, ok, let's go!" I said quickly as I drew my sword, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

_'It's so huge in here...just how big is this guy?!'_ I asked myself silently as Kenshin and I carefully entered.

_**BOOOMMM**_!

"_**GYARRHHHHH**_!" A giant monster of a thing roared as it straightened up and I felt my jaw drop and shrieked, "HOLY COW! HE'S _HUGE_!"

"_**What have you come for**_?" The monster who I was guessing was Satan himself, demanded to us.

"Kenshin, this is it!" I said towards Kenshin as I grabbed his shoulder. "This is it!"

"I'll take revenge for her _NOW_!" Kenshin shouted before he took off towards Satan.

"Kenshin!" I yelled at him as I watched him attack Satan. "Don't just rashly take him head on!"

I watched him attack Satan when I saw Satan swinging at Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Watch out!" I shouted in warning and just in time, too, as Kenshin saw it coming.

_**BOOMM**_!

_'Fast!'_ I gasped as I barely saw Kenshin dodge the swipe that Satan swung at Kenshin._ 'Even Kenshin barely dodged that...'_

"Kenshin, I'll distract him!" I yelled at Kenshin who had landed next to me.

"You attack from the back! GO!" I said before I pushed him to the side as I ran the opposite direction.

"TAKE THIS!" I roared before I brought my sword down on the guy's foot, slashing as hard as I could.

_'Not even a scratch? Sheesh!'_ I thought in fury before I did it more, harder each time._ 'I'll attack him more than!'_

"_YAHHHHHH_!"

"Prince, dodge!" I heard Kenshin scream and I looked up to see that Satan was swiping at _**me**_ now.

"WAH!"

_**BOOMMM!**_

"Gyah! His speed is too fast...I freaken' feel like a cockroach!" I said laughing as I scurried out of the way of the swing.

"GYARRGHH!" Satan roared as he came at me again.

"AGAIN!?" I asked/screamed as I bolted in another direction.

"_GYARRGGGHHHH_!"

_**BOOOMMMMM**_!

"It's like a bomb machine!" I gasped, still laughing slightly as I kept running, avoiding the massive strikes.

_**KA-BOOMM**_!

"Kenshin, hurry and ambush him!" I yelled as I raced through Satan's legs avoiding flying rocks from Satan colliding with the cave wall with that last blow.

"I have been! But it's no use...!" Kenshin said and I looked up to see that he was indeed doing so, but nothing.

"WHAT!?" I asked before quickly saying, "Well, we've got to hurry and think of something or both of us are going to perish here!"

"Flash Explosion!" Kenshin yelled as he attacked harder. "Connector Slash!"

"WAIT, THAT"S IT!" I yelled as a memory flashed.

"…_**Then after getting Kenshin as a Pet, I have to fall off a cliff!" I had said to Sunshine and Kenshin when I was back at Sunshine's palace.**_

"Kenshin! Cliff! The cliff! Remember Sunshine's Hidden Quest!" I screamed as I looked at Kenshin whose eyes widened in realization just as I reminded him.

"That's right! Help me lead him to the tunnel's opening! As fast as possible!" Kenshin said pointing to the entrance of the cave.

"Right!" I shouted, grinned before I took off running.

"Hurry!"

"YAH...DIE!" I shouted as I attacked Satan who paused and stare at me.

"...What? Come chase me if you're pissed!" I told him which he did very suddenly startling me greatly.

"YYAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could.

"ARE YOU BI-POLOR OR SOMETHING?!" I asked Satan as I run, laughing as I couldn't stop myself from joking.

"DIMENSION WAVE!" I heard Kenshin scream before putting as much strength into the attack as he could which resulted in pushing Satan off the cliff successfully, but it also meant that I was right in the way.

"AHHH!" I screamed as both Satan and I went over the side of the cliff. "KENSHIN!"

_**-line-**_

I swung back and forth, panting heavily as I watched Satan fall to his death, but I wasn't falling myself, something had a hold of one of my legs.

"…K-Kenshin?" I asked hesitantly as my swinging slowed down slightly.

"I've got you." I heard him say and I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, boy," I said laughing before I tilted my head up to look at him.

"This has been one-!" I stopped talking as I noticed something before I quickly looked away, feeling my face go engine red.

"Um...Kenshin, is a fundoshi good to wear?" I couldn't help asking, still not looking him.

"What's a fundoshi?" Kenshin asked in honest confusion as he held me up with the very same tie that held his pants up. His said breeches were, at the moment, currently around his ankles.

"…The piece of cloth that protecting your groin area…at the moment…" I said as I looked up ate him while trying to avoid looking up his long shirt, but it wasn't helping as there was a breeze that was just so _happened_ to be blowing by at that very moment.

"Don't you wear one?" Kenshin asked, still confusion.

"No, I wear boxers."

"What's the difference?"

"Eh...I'd be happy to discuss that with you, but..." I said as I covered my face with one hand, still embarrassed, but I was also trying to not laugh. "Could you drag me up first-if you will?"

"Oh, right…" Kenshin said before he quickly pulled me up.

_**After a very embarrassing explanation about different types of underwear…**_

**-DING**! **System Notice: Prince acquires Human Pet. Please state the name for your Pet.-**

"Kenshin," I stated before Kenshin's statistics appeared before me and I whistled at what I saw.

"Whoa..."

"...Ugh..." Kenshin said as he glanced at the statistics in distaste.

"Anyway, let's go free Sunshine now!" I said as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him off, pointed forward, laughing happily.

Kenshin allowed me to drag off with him, shaking his head at how strange his new 'master' was.

_**-line-**_

"So you like to fight, huh?" Kenshin asked me as we headed to the White Tiger City to collect the next piece of the Hidden Quest.

"I absolutely adore fighting; and anything that has to do with me swinging my blade at something." I said with a grin before I asked, slyly, "Why? Don't you?"

At his confused face, I explained what I meant, "Don't you like to see the fear in your opponents' eyes when they realized that they are powerless against you and that you completely control the fact that they could live or die at your blade?"

At Kenshin's thoughtful expression as he pondered this very question, I chuckled mentally as I smirked secretly at him.

'_I am _**SO**_ corrupting him into becoming a 'Blood Elf' Jr.!'_ I thought to myself with glee before Kenshin pulled me from my evil planning.

"Say, Prince," Kenshin said with all seriousness which instantly caught my attention. "How is it that you weld _Taste of Death_?"

"'_Taste of Death'_?" I asked him, looking completely bewildered.

"Your sword," Kenshin explained as he pointed at it. "That is what it's called."

"_'Taste of Death'_, huh?" I said softly to myself as I pulled it out and looked at it with a very pleased expression on my face, causing Kenshin to shake his head knowing that he had just completely lost my attention when he had told me what my sword was known as…

_**-line-**_

_**White Tiger City…..**_

"Ok, what do we do next? Take the prophet mission from the adventurers' council?" I asked as I turned to look over at Kenshin who nodded.

"Yeah,"

_**-line-**_

"…Three maps… and three prophets? This is going to be a little difficult with only three dots to work with." I said as I held the maps before me, grimacing.

"Right, Kenshin…Kenshin…?" I asked only to find him gone and when I looked around for him, I found him standing gaping at the ocean.

"The ocean..." he said in awe as he stared at it and I moved to his side, smiling.

"…Beautiful, right? After we save Sunshine, let's all go to the Central Continent together." I told him as he looked over at me. "All three of us... You two will definitely be able to see many more beautiful scenes like this."

"Yeah," Kenshin said as he turned back to the ocean, smiling happily.

**"B******!** You're so stuck up!"

"Don't think we're scared of you just 'cause you're in high equipment!"

"What are they yelling about?" I asked as I turned towards a group of men who were surrounding something, yelling angrily.

"What? If you're so pissed, attack me!" I heard a familiar voice demanded and when I looked through the crowd to see who it was, I half wished I hadn't.

_'Great...it's Peacock man..._**Again!'**

**A/N: Lol, I'll tell you I have a lot of fun writing that underwear scene. XD FUN~NY! Please R&R!**


	17. Chapters 29 through 30

**Diclaimer: ...yeah, yeah, blah, blah...**

**READ!**

_**Chapter 29**_

"I am Huang Wei!" Peacock man said as he puffed up arrogantly as he looked at the mob of angry men. "If you've got a problem with this, then come face me!"

"Huang...Wei?" One of the guys said in shock before he looked over at his companions.

"Huang Wei, the resident gang leader?"

"No wonder he's that loud..."

"Humph! If you don't wanna die, then shut up!" Peacock man sniffed before he turned away completely arrogantly confident that they wouldn't attack him now that they knew.

_'...It's him again...' _I thought as I grinded my teeth in annoyance, my eyebrow twitching violently, but my feelings of annoyance change instantly to fury when I heard what he said next.

"Jing, Baby, just become my wife! I can take you to..."

"Go away! Quit harassing me!" I heard Jing say angrily and I finally got through the crowd enough to see that Wen was beaten up pretty bad which added to the flames of my temper.

"I've got to say, Jing baby, it looks like you still don't get the situation." Peacock man said as he smirked at Jing. "You see, I've got my underlings standing guard at each Rebirth Point, you better think carefully or I'll definitely corpse camp him back to Level one!"

"If she's willing to marry you, I'll swallow my sword whole!" I said loudly as I stepped forward, glaring at Peacock man in fury.

All eyes fell upon me, and Wen exclaimed in astonishment, saying, "T-that's Dage's voice...and Dàgē is an elf too...i-is that really you, Dàgē?"

I smiled coolly at my friend as I answered casually, "Aside from me, what other elf would be sightseeing here on the Eastern Continent at the moment?"

"Dàgē…" There was a complicated look of guilt, shame and relief on Jing's pale face as she cried out to me hesitantly.

I looked her over briefly to make sure she was alright before shifted my attention to Peacock man.

"Peacock man," I said as I looked him over sneering. "Looks like the lesson I taught you last time wasn't enough, huh?"

"Pea-Peacock man?! D*** it, don't think that I'm actually scared of you!" Peacock man said angrily as he pointed to me and I looked over at Kenshin who came to stand next to me.

"You may have landed a sneak attack before, but this time, it won't be so easy!" Peacock man roared in fury as he saw me roll my eyes at Kenshin who shook his head, slightly, already used to my antics when the Peacock man ordered, "Boys, get him!"

"Care to join me, Kenshin?" I asked politely as I drew my sword and gestured to the goons coming at us.

"Am I even _**needed**_?" Kenshin asked as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I grinned, brightly at him before we introduced all the morons to our blades with me sending Peacock man back to the Rebirth Point _**personally.**_

"WAH!"

**CRASH!**

"EEAHH!"

**BOOM!**

"Hello, Peacock man, please allow me to take another level from you!"

"AAAHHHH!"

**BASH!**

"Those...those two guys are strong!" The, once before, furious mob said in fear as they gaped at Kenshin and I once the dust of the fight had cleared, but I ignored them as I started laughing like mad as I was now stress relieved from the Satan encounter with Kenshin as I never really got to fight Satan and I was also laughing because of the small conversation that Jing and Wen had when Kenshin and I were fighting.

It went like this:

**"Dàgē…" Wen who sounded astonished.**

**"Jing, let's accompany Dàgē to the Central Continent, okay?" Wen again apparently to Jing, but while it sounded like a question, Wen had stated it like it was a matter. "After we look up Yun Yin in the Central Continent, I want to follow Dàgē. I don't want to look for the professor and Prince anymore."**

**"Yeah," Jing answered**

**"Dàgē, we're definitely following you." Jing, again, apparently for the both of them.**

The End.

So hence the reason why I was laughing up a lung, but I soon calmed down enough to sheath my sword and headed over to Wen and Jing to check on them while the crowd still awed for Kenshin and mine strength power. "In a blink of an eye..."

"Dage..." Wen said slowly as I pulled out a health potion and carefully feed it to him.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Wen said after he was healed back up and I had stood up to put the potion away, landing his face on the ground with Jing joining him.

"Dage, we was wrong!"

I silently looked down at them before I sighed tiredly.

'_This is quite embarrassing…to have my own friends at my feet prostrating themselves in public like this...' _I thought, feeling my eyebrow twitch slightly at the looks that I was receiving from the mob of people that had yet to leave.

"Dage, we deceived you, so why are you still helping us?" Jing asked me, pulling my attention back to them.

"I told you before; I wouldn't do something that I'd regret later." I said seriously as I looked down at them, frown in annoyance. "Since I had decided to help you guys out before, I'm going to see it through to the end or I really _**will**_ regret it!"

Hearing silence from Jing and Wen, I looked over confused and almost flinched at that I saw. They were tearing up in joy before they lunged at me, crying.

"Dage~ please let us stay with you!" They said together as they held on to my pant legs which I allowed them to do so as I was used to Gui hanging off me...

**_-line-_**

_**AHH-CHOO! **_

"PRINCE~!"

"GUI, GET BACK HERE!"

_**-line-**_

"Hmm...can't," I told them before I shook them-as a cold Gui-alert down my spine-off me so that they were looking up at me. "You guys should have enough money now to get to the Central Continent. I have some business to attend to first, so you guys go on ahead without me."

"Dage, we beg you! We'll do anything you want, so please don't leave us!" Wen said as both he and Jing clasped their hands together, begging and Jing went to add something when she noticed Kenshin coming to stand next to me.

"Eh? He...He is...!" She stuttered in fear as her face grew pale white.

_'Crap! I forgot!'_ I thought before I lunged at Jing who was about to scream out just who Kenshin used to be.

"THAT'S THE DEMON L-MMPH!"

"Don't say anything for now, just come with me!" I ordered coldly to both of them before dragging them away with Kenshin following us, shaking his head, long past resigned to his Fate.

**_-line-_**

_**Random restaurant...**_

"You...ha-ha-have developed free will!?" Wen repeated what I had told Jing and Wen.

I had spent another hour or so explaining what I had been doing after they had tried to "kill" me (which they apologized profusely as they once again placed themselves on the ground, causing the customers in the restaurant to stared at us till I got them to sit back down and chill) and that I had purposely activated the Hidden Quest when we first met Kenshin and now that I had completed the Quest, I had gained Kenshin as my Pet.

"That can't be true, right...?" Jing asked as she glanced at Wen. "Stuff like this usually is written in Sci-fi novels, but they actually happened in Second Life?!"

"I can't believe it!" Wen added, shaking his head.

"It's not just Kenshin, there's also Sunshine," I said as I shook my head. "I'm going to complete his Hidden Quest so I can rescue him as well. The thing is that I'm not familiar with the terrain here so I can't read these maps very well..."

"Let me have a look." Jing said as she held out a hand to look at them which I willingly handed over for her to look over.

"Hmm...According to the map, just head 25 degrees East-Southeast from the port for 15 KM, then you'll reach it." Jing instructed as she showed me how she read it.

"Right," I said nodding my head as I took them back when a small voice cause me to freeze in place.

It was a voice _**NO**_ mother wants to hear...

"...Mama..."

"Oh crap!" I said as I started digging into my pouch. "I completely forgot...!"

I pulled out Sky who I placed on the table, only for her to look up at me, crying big, fat tears.

"Sky missed Mama so much! Sky is very hungry!" Sky cried and I was quick to appease her for my neglect.

"I'm so, so sorry! I forgot! I've starved you for so long! Mama's so sorry!" I told her as I snuggled her up to my cheek before I ordered her some chicken for her to eat.

"Talking canary…that eats its own kind?!" Wen and Jing said as they watched Sky in horror as she gulped down the chicken happily.

"This is my Pet..." I said as Sky perched on top of my head.

"Hi everybody! I'm Sky! I'm Mama's Pet!" Sky said, proudly, puffing her small chest feathers out as tiny hearts came from her as I reached up and stroked her head.

"Mama?" Kenshin, Jing, and Wen all asked in confusion and I set Sky back onto the table as I looked at them.

"Sky can't tell the difference between genders," I said simply shrugging before I fixed my glare at Jing and Wen. "And I'm not about to tell her the _**TALK**_, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, yes, yes." Wen said quickly, sweating in fear before Jing added with admiration, smiling slightly.

"Dage's Pets are really something..."

_**-line-**_

**'And so we (that is, Kenshin, Wen, Jing, Sky, and I) all went to find the three prophets scattered across the Eastern Continent. Wen and Sky really hit it off quite well, though their insane chattering did get slightly annoying...'**

"So you like to eat chicken, Sky? That's really unusual," Wen said to Sky who was perched on his shoulder.

"Chicken are simply yummy-yummy!" SKy churped, hopping slightly on her perch in delightedly.

"Chicken is pretty tasty. When did you start to speak?"

"After fighting with fire birdie."

"What's a fire birdie?"

"It's Gui-Gui's pet."

"And what is a 'gui-gui'?"

"Gui-Gui is…" Sky tilted her head to one side in thought. "...A thing like Mama."

"Oh…another elf warrior," Wen remarked, suddenly seeing the light. "Then…"

_'...Yep, **really** annoying.'_

**_-line-_**

_'Upon finding the each of the Prophets, we would get a fragment of a larger map. Once we put the map together, we found that we had to climb the highest peak of Azure Mountain to get the prophet's stone.'_

"I didn't think collecting map pieces would be so easy. All we had to do was answer some questions, play a guessing dice game and they're all ours!" Jing said happily to Wen who nodded in agreement.

_'Yeah, the quest have been really easy..._**way**_ too easy,' _I thought with a stiff face as I followed after my two friends from the real world with Kenshin at my side. _'...Considering this is supposedly to be one of the 'Hidden Quests' too.'_

I hadn't told anyone in my new team about my concerns and suspicions as I had noticed that Kenshin didn't seem to notice that anything strange or different about the Quest either, but I _**knew**_ how this Quest worked.

According to my Father's journals, it said that this was an extremely hard Quest to complete, yet I was getting through them all so easily...

_**Too**_ easily…Something was up...but I couldn't figure it out.

The only thing that kept coming to mind was that someone or something was helping me…but what…?

_**-line-**_

_**At the base of Azure Mountain...**_

"We're here." I announced as we looked up at the mountain.

"So high..." Jing gasped in shock/horror as she and Wen gaped up at the high mountain.

"The climb might be too difficult for you two, so camp here and wait for us, ok?" I said pointing to Jing and Wen who both nodded to me.

"Okay, Dage." They said together and I went to turn away, but I turn back to look at Sky.

"Oh yeah, Sky..." I said and I was immediately assaulted by puppy eyes from not only Sky, but Wen who apparently knew what I was about to say.

"...Guard them, ok?" I said sighing as I changed my mind causing both Sky and Wen to brighten happily.

"Yes, Mama!" Sky said before she grew bigger, transforming into a giant Earth Phoenix where she then created a huge protective barrier around Jing and Wen.

"WHOA!" Jing and Wen exclaimed in awe as they looked around them. "So cool, Sky!"

"…Show off."

_**-line-**_

_**Meanwhile...back in Infinite City...**_

"Oh no..." Yulian groaned as she looked down at the finance books.

"Yulian, how much money do we still need?" Wolf-bro asked as he touched her shoulder in worry.

"A lot...a lot..." She said rubbing her forehead before explaining, "If we don't increase our income, we definitely won't make it. After the admins remove the guards, we'll be short on defenders plus trade had only just begun; we can't hope to make a profit in a half completed city."

"The money I stole has been used up and while I am wanted; that method won't even work..." Loli added with a grimace.

"Bad news!" Zui yelled as he ran into the room to talk to Wolf-bro. "Fan's gathering an army! They'll be attacking Infinite City once the NPC guards are gone!"

"Great!" Yulian said as she slapped her forehead. "Now we're got no choice, but to spend only on troops."

"What exactly happened to Prince? Why hasn't he returned yet?" Zui asked in confusion/worry as he looked from one face to another.

"About that...It seems someone kidnapped Prince over a month ago." Wolf-bro said slowly as he glanced at Zui who gasped in horror.

"_WHAT_?!"

"This is bad!" Gui yelled as he came running into the room.

"What now?" Yulian demanded angrily as she turned towards him.

"Prince just sent a letter with Sky that his return may be delayed!" Gui said before he started obsessively sniffing the letter he held.

The people in the room stared at Gui for a couple seconds appalled not only his message, but the way he was acting.

"Where is Prince?" Zui asked as he turned to Wolf-bro.

"In the Eastern Continent..." Loli answered as she too turned away from Gui.

"Kidnapped, you said?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why aren't…"

"He~y! Isn't your reaction too cold!?" Gui demanded angrily, but he was still ignored.

"We must get him to return within three days." Zui said as he looked at the Odd Squad. "How can the soldiers fight without their leader?"

"I'll go tell him." Gui said happily before he rushed off to do so.

"I'll go prepare the City's defenses." Wolf-bro said before he looked over at Zui who nodded before they hurried off

_**-line-**_

_**Couple days later…**_

"How much time do you think we have left?" Zui asked Kong as they stood at the castle walls looking out to the West. Kong glanced at Zui before glaring out towards Fan who was coming.

"They'll be here in half a day."

"Half a day..." Zui repeated in horror before shaking his head. "Fan's army has about 700 people. 2/3 are warriors, the rest are mages and priests. Their offense is very strong; it'll be hard to defend against."

"The City's gates have already been sealed!" Someone yelled down below, waving to catch Zui's attention. Zui waved back before heading down.

"Right now, excluding the north gate, they can only enter by scaling the walls. So we already put burning hot tar on top of them." Wolf-bro said, pointing. "The only thing to worry about is whether Fan's army is large enough to make us run out of tar."

"…Looks like we're got a solid defense." Zui said as he checked everything over.

"Cough, cough! But of course!" Fairsky said before she whipped out a long sheet of paper as she continued, "Luckily, we put a lot of money into building this city; the walls are no doubt heavily fortified! It'll take over a month for an army of 500 to invade it, but I'm sure nobody can play for a month straight without real life problems!"

"Sigh...where will we find the money to repair the city after the battle is over?" Yulian asked in horror to herself.

"Since we don't have enough archers, every warrior will be armed with a mid-level bow..." Phoenix said as she looked at a piece of paper of her own, causing Yulian to be figuratively hit over the head by the words.

"Health potions!" Swan said before she demanded, "Hurry and send someone to buy them!"

"Mages will need to maintain defense buffs, so Mana potions..." Rose said letting her voice fade off as Swan jumped to that.

"Get that as well! Maintain those buffs even if you have to drink Mana potions like water!" She ordered while poor Yulian was constantly bombarded by the loss of more money that they almost didn't have.

"Public relations department, did you get reinforcements?" Wolf-bro asked Ming, looking over at him.

"It is not so easy to find them..." Ming said casually as he ran a hand through his hair. "Right now there is nothing to gain from aiding Infinite City, how many people so you presume would assist us?"

"JERK!" Loli snarled as she attacked Ming.

"WAH!"

"Does that mean you were off hitting on girls while I was forced to work my backside off for the financial department?" Loli yelled as Wolf-bro and Rose dragged her away from Ming. "You couldn't even find a single person to help us?"

"I haven't found many, merely 120 warriors, 3 mages...and 10 priests!" Ming gasped as he was released from Loli choking grasp.

"You...you..." Loli stuttered in shock. "How'd you find that many people? Is that even possible?"

"I see you are in doubt," Ming said with a laugh, having recovered from Loli's little fit before as he explained, "You see, my dear parents participate in this game and as my loving mother is a famed author, the reinforcements are, of course, her loyal fans!"

"You big cheat!" Loli roared as she bolted from Wolf-bro and Rose's arms and attacked Ming once again with him fighting back just as fiercely.

"How are the traps?" Swan asked as everyone ignored the fighting Ming and Loli in the background.

"We've set countless traps around the city," Kong said with a pleased smile. "If Fan tries to get close, I guarantee, they'll be blown to pieces!"

"The righteous blade's overall strength has increased a lot; most are about level 50." Zui said with a small proud smile.

"I've placed Wu Qing's men near the north gate the rest atop the city walls," Wolf-bro added. "The archers and mages will be in charge of defense. This leaves Odd Squad, Dark Phantom and 50 hand-picked players, to protect the Central tower."

"Roger!" The 50 hand-picked players said as they saluted.

"We've taught the warriors basic archery." One of them said before Wicked walked up to add, "Training is also complete on my side."

"Okay first I must warn you, during the battle Infinite City's revival point must be shut down, we can't have enemies reviving within the city." Swan said strictly, glaring lightly. "Though shutting down the Rebirth Point will prevent out people to from reviving as well, this is a preventive measure that we must take. And since we're the defender, we must guard the Gemstone at the Central Tower."

"Understood!" Everyone said together, fiercely.

**-All player-owned cities have a central tower and within it, lies the city's Gemstone. Usually the Central Tower cannot be accessed, but if the city is under siege, the enemies can force their way in. Once the city's Gemstone is shattered the city will belong to the player who shattered it.-**

"But the way, there's a question that I want to ask..." Swan said slowly before she turned to glare at the Odd Squad who immediately started sweating heavily. "Will the City's Lord be returning?"

"We don't know..." They said slowly as they avoided looking directly at Swan.

"It's bad enough that the City's Lord hasn't shown his face for an entire month!" Swan yelled, furious. "But to be absent when the City is under attack, that's just unacceptable!"

"Believe me, Prince will come back, he always does!" Loli said as she met Swan's eyes, boldly.

"I hope so." Swan snarled before she whirled around to storm off. Leaving behind a hastily praying Odd Squad, for the safe _**and**_ quick return of their friend-Prince…

_**-line-**_

_**The moment of battle...**_

The entire army of Infinite City stared out at the huge army in the distance that was slowly coming closer and closer.

"My…gosh..." Swan said in awe. "There's probably a thousand players in that army!"

"We have to survive. I don't wish to disappoint Prince." Zui said as he tightened his resolve.

"I will not let his eyes witness defeat!" Wicked declared even as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"A downcast face...Doesn't suit Prince." Gui added, being serious for the moment.

"Come one then, Fan! Let's end this once and for all!" Zui shouted loudly as he glared at Fan who was ahead of his army, smirking. "For our Infinite City, we shall fight to the death!"

"Bring it on then!" Fan shouted back, smirking knowingly.

**_Chapter 30_**

"Charge! Capture Infinite City!" Fan ordered, pointing to the city, starting the battle.

"HYAAAA!"

"Everyone prepare for battle, defend Infinite City!" Zui yelled as he drew his sword to join in the fighting.

"ATTACK!"

"AHH!"

"KILL!"

"Archer team ready..." The head-archer yelled. "FIRE!"

"AGH!"

"Second wave! Fire!"

"Keep firing arrows! Do not let them come near Infinite City!"

"Warriors, prepare the burning tar! Protect the archers and mages!" Wicked ordered furiously, gesturing to the army.

"Roger!"

"Mages hold the barrier up!" Yulian yelled as she helped.

"It's a trap! Oh no!"

"Go! Go! Go! Disarm the traps!" The enemies yelled as they allowed trap dismantlers through.

"Climb the ladders! Charge! Kill them!"

"Quick! Pour the tar!" Wicked ordered, gesturing. "Stop their advances! Mages, hurry! Help destroy the ladder!"

"DIE!"

"WAAAAA!"

"I'll take Team 1 to back them up!" Yulian said as she raced away with her group. "Phoenix, stay here and take command!"

"Okay!" Phoenix said before she watched Yulian leave with sad eyes before they hardened slightly as she looked over at her brother who was fighting furiously.

"WAH!"

"HYAH!"

"Attack with full force!" Fan ordered pointing. "Don't give them a moment's rest!"

_'Prince,' _Fan thought to himself in pleasure, smirking._ 'I'll remove you from the throne of Infinite City while you're not even here to see it!'_

"Kill! Charge!"

"Dang it! We're outnumbered! Didn't expect Fan to have so many trap dismantlers..." Zui roared in fury.

"CHARGE!"

**(Zui, they've nearly broken through.) **Wolf-bro PMed to Zui in horror as the battering ram almost broke through.

"WHAT!? Why aren't the mages stopping them at the gates?" Zui asked as he glanced at Wolf-bro in horror.

**(I don't know, but we need to send some backup right now!) **Wolf-bro PMed back as he shoved some enemies away.

"We're already struggling, can't the Central Tower back them up?!" Zui demanded as he killed some opponents of his own.

"The Central Tower is indispensable; we can't reduce its defenses...!"

**(I suggest we retreat to the Central Tower!) **They heard Swan PMed to all the heads.

"Eh?"

**(We're out of tar; we can't hold the walls anymore! We need to regroup!) **They heard Wicked added from his position on the walls.

_'Dang it...'_ Zui snarled in frustration.

**(Retreat! Move everything to the Central Tower!) **Zui ordered and the message was spread to everyone.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"Cover the mages, let them escape first!" Wicked ordered as he helped the mages flee, waving them by. "Warriors! Fall back and protest the others!"

Now standing in front of the Central Tower, everyone watched as the gate collapsed easily under the battering ram.

"Kill them all! Attack the Central Tower! Destroy the Infinite City's gemstone!"

"Ha-ha-ha...Nan Gong Zui, you may as well surrender now!" Fan said gloatingly as he sauntered though the busted gate. "Surrender quietly...and I might consider giving you a minor post."

"DREAM ON!" Zui roared, not seeing a spear coming at him from behind his back.

"LOOK OUT!" Loli screamed as she shoved Zui out of the way and everyone turned to see Loli get stabbed by a spear only to see it was Phoenix who had done it.

Everyone gasped and gaped in shocked/horror at the realization.

"Phoenix, what are you doing?!" Swan demanded in horror.

"I..." Phoenix said as she tried to hide the spear behind her back.

"Don't tell me...it's for Fan?" Swan said slowly as she realized the reason behind Phoenix's actions. "How can you be so foolish!?"

"I'm...so...sorry..." Phoenix sobbed as she pressed her face into Swan's chest.

"Were you the one who sabotaged the City's gates?" Gui snarled and Phoenix flinched in response while Gui pressed his voice rising in his fury. "Everyone's working hard to defend the City, and yet you dare to betray us?"

"What?" One of the people gasped before the others started murmuring to each other. "I see...no wonder the City's gates split open in one blow..."

"Nan Gone Zui, in the end you are still a failure!" Fan said, smirking down at Zui who was in shock.

"I don't care how you take your revenge, as long as you spare Ice Phoenix..." Zui bargained, but Fan cut him off laughing.

"Spare Ice Phoenix? Ha-ha-ha...She doesn't even want that herself! As for you Nan Gong Zui, I'll definite..."

"**_WHOAAA! LOOK OUT BELOW_**!" A familiar voice yelled and everyone looked up, startled just someone collided with Fan's back.

"OU-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Fan screamed as the person, who had literally have fallen out of the sky, used him to plow the ground with people dodging out of the way.

**_BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MMM!_**

**_System notice: Prince Attack Successful! Fan HP-200_**

"_OUCH_!" I yelled as I slowly stood up, rubbing my tailbone, wincing slightly before I stretched as I added, casually, "Whew! Good thing the ground was so soft; I thought for sure that I would fall to my death for a minute there."

I tried my best to not bust out laughing at everyone reaction to my words as I had purposely landed on Fan as everyone stared at me blankly before shifting their gaze to my feet.

After a moment of "confusion", I, too, looked down at my feet to see a very much smashed Fan.

Acting curious as if I didn't know who I had landed on, I yanked my landing cushion's head backward by the hair in order to see his face.

"So it's him." I said as I sighing relief as I dropped Fan's head as I straightened up with a happy sigh. "Whew, my conscience can finally be at ease, then. Crushing this sort of person to death isn't worth agonizing over."

"Prince!" Fan finally snarled, glaring at me as he spat a mouthful of blood and dirt.

"You know, I'm really sick of that opening line; can't you change it to something else?" I interrupted quickly, acting exasperated.

Shaking my head in fake shame, I added, "Now don't glare at me like that. It's not like I'm always making things a living h*** for you, you know."

"I must say you must find great joy of being like a ghost getting under my butt* and all…" I said mockingly as I slanted a look at him. **(A/N: *Ghost can pass through people and get under their butts and are basically an annoyance...apparently. *shrugs shoulders* Your guess is good as mine.)**

"Why you...YOU...!" Fan said speechlessly and I pointedly ignored him to turn to Loli who was nearby.

"Anyway, what is he doing here?" I asked as I started casually brushing myself off.

"He's here to invade the city." Loli said casually, smiling slightly as I paused in my movements of brushing myself off.

"PRINCE~!" Gui shrieked as he took off towards me, tears and hearts flying at the sight of me. "I missed you so much~!"

"Your reunion can wait till the invasion is over!" Yulian said as she grabbed the back of Gui's tunic as he rushed by her.

"...Invasion?" I repeated slowly before I started chuckling darkly, causing everyone who wasn't used to me, backed up, freaked out slightly.

"…ALL THE MORE REASON TO BEAT YOU UP, FAN!" I told him in fury as I decked Fan across the jaw in my rage, sending him flying a couple feet.

**BAM!**

**_CRUNCH!_**

"ARRGH!" Fan screamed in pain as I slammed my foot down on his hand when he tried to reach for a health potion before he glared up at me. "You coward! Fight me one on one if you've got the guts!"

"...One on one?" I asked before I slid my gaze over to his army who were all gaping at me. "…Sure, but not until I take care of these friends of yours!"

"I must say what a nice welcoming home party!" I told Fan with my bloodthirsty grin on my face as I stared at his army in glee while Wolf-bro held Fan prisoner so I could deal with the army before me.

Drawing my blade, I slowly ran my tongue over the blade lightly (internally grimacing as I had forgotten to clean it before-YUCK) before smiling my trademark smirk as I said, "So many people for me to kill, that's great!"

Their reactions were, oh so delicious as the enemy, seeing my actions, had widened their eyes in fear and horror while others gulped in fear…

"I simply **_can't_** wait!"

**A/N Alrighty! That's it for now! Give me flames if you want! :p lol **

**Any who, I've got Prince/Cloud singing later in the upcoming chapters-please, please, please give me a few suggestion of what you think he could sing—'cause I don't want to use the manga songs! :D They just don't fit the personality of Cloud; you what I mean? **

**I think I need one love song-Gui sings that, one triumph song-Cloud sings that to the group, and... **

**I don't know, just send suggestions, please! :D Thanks!**


	18. Chapters 31 through 32

**Disclaimer: ...afternoon! Read A/N. :D**

**A/N: Alrighty. Sorry for the long wait, but I had the hardest time trying to find the perfect songs for Cloud to sing in these in coming chapters and I'm still working on the songs for the following chapters after this update. :/ Ugh! Anywho, hope you enjoy this update and tell me what you think!**

_**Chapter 31**_

**(Prince, nice job putting up the Blood Elf facade so quickly, but we've got bad news! Ice Phoenix only came here as a spy and wasn't really in love with you, so consequently she betrayed us for Fan, so make her fall in love with you instead, got it?)** Loli PMed me as she looked at me while I stared hungrily at the army in front of me.

**(…What?) **I asked furious as I turned to look at her.

**(Yeah, and because of that, Nan Gong Zui was about to surrender because of it.)** Loli added, knowing where to push to set my temper blazing.

I glared at her before turning it onto Zui who was near me before I raised my fist and socking him on the face.

"Prince..." Zui said in shock as he stared at me.

"Put aside what your sister did!" I growled before gesturing the enemy. "Let's vent out our anger by beating up this trash!"

"Yeah…" Zui said as he tightened his resolve to obey me.

"You guys done with your tea party yet?" I shouted as I looked upwards, causing everyone else to start in surprised before they too looked up. "Why don't you guys get down here already? The fight is about to begin!"

"Oh, are they new companions?" I heard Wolf-bro asked and I smirked secretly to myself.

"Prince, could you not suddenly **leap** off while we're flying?" Sunshine asked me, scolding as he brought everyone down safely.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked with a toothy grin, causing him to sigh in response.

"Dage, are you alright?" Wen asked as he and Jing hurried over.

"I'm fine." I told them and they smiled before they turned to my army.

"Hello, everyone!" They said as they waved before they got behind me with Sunshine and Kenshin.

"Alright! Now that we're all here," I said before I turned back towards the army with a relish.

"Let the..." I said, grinning while holding my sword off to the side. "_GAME _**START**!"

"Don't worry about me!" Fan yelled furiously. "Just turn them into pin cushions with your arrows!"

"You're still able to give orders?" Wolf-bro asked as he stomped on Fan, pushing him back down.

"Arrows? You think arrows are enough?" I asked Fan, smirking.

"Don't be fooled, why wouldn't he just PM the orders?" I heard an unfamiliar girl say and I looked over to see her, glaring strictly at me. "I suggest we organize a line of defense. What do you think, City Lord?"

Slowly, I looked her over examining her before turning away as I answered, "Sure, we can, but use minor spells to help defend me, and major spells to attack the enemy at the back!"

"But using only minor spells for defense will cause a lot of casualties!" The girl said shocked and appalled by my suggestion.

"There's no time to explain," I said cutting her off. "So just do as I say."

"But..."

"Swan, just do as you're told." Zui interrupted her as he touched her shoulder and I glanced at them before turning to look at Wicked who slid next to me.

"Prince, a leader only has to give orders and coordinate the troops, so you move to the back." Wicked told me, completely depressing me.

**(Aww...But Zee-Zee, I wanna fight too...!)** I PMed him, whining.

**(NO WAY! NOW GET BACK THERE!) **Wicked roared, glaring over at me and I kicked the ground in disappointment.

**(...phooey...)**

"Kenshin…?" I said, sadly as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…Hmm?"

"Can you slaughter them brillantly for me since I have to go to the back…?" I said as I looked at him, tears in my eyes and I could see him holding back an amused smile.

"…Sure."

"Prepare for battle! Activate Blazing Strength*! Protect the city's gemstone!" Zui yelled as he and the other warriors boosted up.** (A/N: *Blazing Strength doubles strength…I think…)**

"Lightening Armor!"

"Prince, are we really taking down the protective barrier?" Swan (I think that was her name from what I heard Zui call her) asked as she looked at me for clarification.

"Yeah, just go all out on the attack spells." I reassured her with a short nod and she nodded back before passing it on.

**(Deactivate the protective barrier!)**

"Kenshin?" I called as he moved forward slightly and when he turned to look at me, inquiringly I said, "Have fun for me!" as I gave him the thumbs up with a huge grin.

Kenshin, in response, simply rolled his eyes at me before flashing away and right into the heart of the enemy army.

When the enemy turned to look at him in confusion, Kenshin let out a series of rapid slashes causing blood spray everywhere as he killed more than 15 people at once.

"Wah! So...so strong..."

"What kind of attack was that?"

"Everything was slashed to pieces in an instant!"

The enemy screamed as Kenshin straightened up and looked around.

"That guy's really high level! Everyone, focus your attack on him!"

"Mages, get your health back up!"

"WOO-HOO!" I yelled loudly to him as I clapped my hands in enjoyment. "Go Kenshin!"

"Hah…" I sighed in pleasure, sliding slightly into my bloodlust daze. "That's so sexy."

"Oh, yeah," I said snapping out of it before turning to Sunshine who had been eying me nervously next to me. "Sunshine, can you use that people-chasing spell?"

"You mean Guided Arcane Missiles?" Sunshine asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, that one," I said with a happy nod.

"But that will take a long time to cast!" Sunshine protested and I clapped him lightly on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Take your time then, but try to make sure to finish casting before the battle ends, K?" I said, smiling at him.

"I'll try." Sunshine said as he moved back slightly behind me.

"Thanks!" I said happily before I turned back to watch Kenshin play.

"Wah!"

"D******* it, he's way too fast!"

"We can't catch up to him!"

"Use spells against him!"

"Everyone stick to the plan, don't let him distract you!" I heard one of the generals' order.

"Yes, sir!" They yelled before the two armies clashed together head on.

"They've removed their protective barrier! Hurry! Mages attack!"

_**Boom! **_

_**Boom!**_

_'Ha...the City Lord is still THE City Lord after all. Eight out of ten spells are undoubtedly aimed at me.'_ I thought with slight amusement as I stood in place tilting my head here and there to avoid spell after spell—(and one smelly sock that literally came out of nowhere, I had actually looked at that one funny, I mean, excuse my French, but what the h*******?! Did someone's boots get blown off?!)

"Prince! Danger! Look at my complete protection!" I heard a familiar voice declared before I suddenly found Gui on top of me, arms around my head as he did indeed protect me from a few spells which bounced off of him.

"You're safe now!" Gui gushed, a lot of hearts coming from his head as he nuzzled into my head and I twitched slightly in familiar annoyance as my body instantly responded to Gui's over-affections.

"Thank you, _oh so much,_ for saving me!" I told him as I grabbed his cheeks and started pinching hard even as I turned towards him, not noticing a spell coming at me till the last minute, but before I could dodge it, it promptly bounced right off of me.

"W-what just happened?" Gui asked as we both watched that same spell rebound on it's caster killing him.

"WAH!"

"That was my Rebound Barrier!" Wen yelled as he waved at me and I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Good job, Wen!" I praised, giving him a high-five which he returned, happily.

Seeing shocked stares displayed by both sides, I calmly explained, "Rebound Barrier is a special skill in a job that is extremely obscure—the Barrier Master. It's just nice that there was a Barrier Master, Gu Yun Fei, among the people I brought back."

Now everyone looked towards Wen with admiration, but just when Wen was feeling high spirited and proud…

"Fei, you've only scored a C- for your math midterms! Learn from Yun Min, he scored an A+!" Gui said with a cold smile, causing me to wince in sympathy.

"C-? Yay!" Wen repeated excitedly before cheering. "C-! I got a C-! This is awesome!"

"Wen! Hurry up and get that Rebound Shield back up!" I yelled though I was secretly happy for him. Wen was absolutely _terrible _at math.

I should know! I've been his tutor on more than one occasion.

"Yes, Dage!" Wen said bowing in an exaggerated manner before he did as I ordered.

The battle had cooled down for a bit as the opponent side seemed helplessly bewildered.

I couldn't help, but laugh quietly at them before I noticed that Jing was looking unhappy as she a little useless at the moment. So getting an idea, I leisurely walked over to Legolas before asking him, "Do you have an extra set of bow and arrows?"

Legolas looked at me completely bewildered for a moment, but nevertheless, handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Gaining Jing's attention, I grin evilly before I crooked a finger at her, winking. Seeing the arrows in my hands, Jing brightened as she guessed what I was planning to do as she hurried over to me.

I put the quiver across my shoulders, drew the bow and notched an arrow, while Jing automatically tied a piece of _fu_ paper to the tip of the arrow.

I released the arrow…and hit some unlucky man on the shoulder where the _fu_ paper then suddenly exploded, sending the man and a few unlucky people around him up to see the Rebirth Point once again.

When everyone looked at me with admiration, I revealed a faint smile as usual, but I was actually thinking in my head, absolutely furious, '…_I can't believe that! I actually missed my target! Originally, I wanted to shoot the warrior on the left cause that guy just simply annoys me. How the heck did I hit the people on the right instead of the people on the left?!' _

I furrowed my brow in determination, drew the bow again and shot another arrow.

'_Damn! Why did I miss again?' _I thought in frustration as I once again missed my target.

Annoyed now, I began to swiftly pulled the bow and continuously shot arrows like mad.

I was shooting so fast that Jing almost had no time to tie the _fu_ on to the arrows in the quiver.

"…hold still, you little…"

"…I said hold still!"

"Um, Dage…he's not moving." Jing said quietly, having heard my mutterings and looked down my shoulder to see what I was aiming at.

"Oh yes, he is! Why _else_ do I keep missing?!" I said furiously, waving a hand angrily at my target before adding with a sniff, "Either that or he's a mage and deflecting it!"

The look of disbelief I received on Jing's face wasn't all the agreeable.

So in the end, the entire front row of people died, except for the annoying warrior that was _still_ standing and looking at me with wobbly feet.

'_Hmph, this time I will kill you for sure.' _I thought in glee before I once again drew my bow again, aimed, and shot the arrow…

_DWONG!_

With a blurred swipe of his sword, Kenshin deflected the arrow that was flying towards him, but I was happy to note that I had, _finally,_ hit the annoying warrior even if it had been a deflected arrow.

'…_Good thing I didn't choose to be an archer in the beginning,' _I thought nervously as I ran a hand through my hair while trying to smile sheepishly/innocently at Kenshin who was glaring at me for almost hitting him.

"Our liege lord is a sharpshooter!" I heard someone say in awe which was followed by murmurings of agreement of wonder.

So hearing the shouts of admiration from my side and seeing the terror in the eyes of my opponents, I casually cleared my throat as I passed the bow and the rest of the arrows off while thinking, '_This…really is a beautiful misunderstanding…' _before I turned to examine the battle field carefully.

The opponents seemed to be at a deadlock now with Infinite City now winning.

'_Well it's to be expected; they can't use spells and arrows since they are worried about the attacks being reflected back and if they charged at us directly, they will have to face both warriors and mages at the same time. What can they do even if they outnumber us?' _I thought in amusement, but I was starting to feel bored as 1. The outcome of the battle seemed to be very much decided and 2. I wasn't allowed to go out and fight.

So, with nothing better to do, I reached into my many pouches and pulled out some peanuts and starting to crack them open.

**-Yes, my dear, readers, Prince found himself some peanuts…where? We will never know. Now back to the main story.-**

"Hey, Prince, the battle is still going on, don't you think you are too relaxed?" Loli asked, her tone saying that she wasn't too happy with me and when I looked over at her I did, indeed, find that there was a vein throbbing on her temple.

I continued to chew on my peanuts before I grinned wickedly just as a huge beam of light rose up and shot toward the sky behind my back.

Looking smug, I raised my head to observe the light and crack my third peanut, the beam of light divided into one hundred smaller beams of light in the air, and descended from the sky. Everyone finally realized what was happening when the first small light beam killed an opponent.

_'Guided Arcane Missiles! Looks like Sunshine actually finished in time.' _I thought with glee as I watched the spell work its magic.

**-Guided Arcane Missiles are light rays that lock onto enemy targets, which is why they are effective for mass attacks.-**

_**BOOM!**_

"What? Behind us...!"

"Our healers are under attack!"

_**BOOM! **_

_**BOOM!**_

"Heal! Heal!"

_**BOOM!**_

"WOAH!"

_**BOOM!**_

"AAAH!"

_**-Unfortunately it has a long casting time and the caster must have looked at each target once in order for the spell to lock on. It is extremely useful for defending castles, but not much else, just like the Barrier Master class.-**_

"That's enough!" Someone said as they raised their hand, calling for a halt in the battle and everyone paused in what they were doing to look over at the speaker.

It was the General of the enemy army…I was guessing.

"We surrender!" He said as he dropped his arm. "It's over."

"Kui! Don't surrender!" Fan yelled in shock.

"Fan, it's over." The general, Kui, said as he looked over at Fan. "There's no need to make our brothers pointlessly lose levels."

"I forbid you to surrender to _HIM_!" Fan snarled as he looked over at me and I just smirked back and fluttered my fingers at him.

"You're still croaking?" Wolf-bro asked as he once again stomped on Fan to shut him up. And I smirked with delight before I turned to look at Kui.

"Surrender? Won't you regret it? You still have lots of warriors* who can fight." I said as I gestured to the remaining army. **(A/N: *The priests were wiped out by Sunshine and the mages were wiped out by Wen's Rebound Barrier. Only the warriors remain now.)**

"Fight? The second you showed up, I knew we lost the upper hand." Kui said wisely, shaking his head. "You guys are too strong; this battle is a mere game for you. Game start was literally _GAME_ start."

"You're interesting..." I said slowly before asking with a small smirk at him, "Keen on joining Infinite City?"

"I'm already part of Fan's Divine Coalition." Kui said, shaking his head.

"If you don't join Infinite City, I'll annihilate all your comrades and declare all members of Divine Coalition to be KOS*." I said with a cruel smile towards him. **(A/N: *KOS: means Kill On Sight in gamer terms)**

"Why you..." Kui growled as he glared at me in fury with his comrades joining in.

"D*** you!"

"What are you being cocky for?!"

"What's Prince up to?" Loli whispered to the others who shrugged their shoulder as they turned to look at me, waiting to see what I would do.

"What are you all being angry for? I'm just helping you find an excuse to quit Divine Coalition!" I said shouting to be heard over the angry shouts from Fan's army. "Divine Coalition, those of you who join Infinite City will be treated as comrades! Those who don't will be banned from Infinite City and forever hunted down as criminals within its walls!"

Fan's army started murmuring to each other weighting the pros and cons to the idea.

"Zui, count how many want to join us then try and fit them into our ranks." I ordered softly to Zui over my shoulder.

"Right,"

"Now...as for you..." I said slowly as I smiled slowly, leaning down towards Fan who glared back at me in hate. "It seems that you can't beat me in a duel _NOR_ an invasion."

"So what should I do with you? How should I deal with you?" I asked him in fake thoughtfulness as I widen my bloodthirsty grin at him. "Care to give me an idea?"

"Prince, could you let Fan off?" I heard Kui said behind me and I straightened up to look over at him.

"Please, Prince, let Fan go! I beg you!" Phoenix added and I looked over at her to see her sobbing and bowing towards me.

"...If I let Fan off, will you swear to _never_ **ever** speak to Fan again?" I asked coldly and at her slow nod, I sighed reluctantly.

"Wolf-bro, heal him up then let him go." I said as I turned away, waving at Fan which Wolf-bro did silently.

"Prince, you're indeed a worthy adversary." Fan said as he turned to leave my City once he was completely healed up. "I, Fan, swear to you that I will return and the next time, we meet, I WILL defeat you fair and square."

"I'll be waiting in Infinity City!" I told him smirking before I raised my sword into the air while declaring to the sky, **"**_**INFINITE CITY SHALL NEVER FALL!"**_

"_**INFINITE CITY IS INVINCIBLE!"**_

And I would have continued if a stupid bug hadn't flown into my mouth and I started choking on it.

Sighing, Kenshin, easily walked over to me and slapped me on the back a few times as I finally spat it back out; earning me a several looks with various forms of expressions…

_**Chapter 32**_

"Prince, the people you brought back with you are simply amazing! Where did you find them?" Loli asked me, quickly pulling me aside to talk to me once the battle was declared a victory for us.

"Jing and Wen are my classmates in real life, though they only know I'm _Prince_ and not who I am in real life." I explained as I remembered how they found out…

_Flashback_

"_You're PRINCE?!" Jing and Wen shrieked together when we were all traveling on Sunshine's carpet back to Infinite City and I had decided that it was OK for me to take my mask off, but it wasn't till Sunshine called me by my game name that they freaked._

"_Is there something wrong with that?" I asked slowly as I looked them both over carefully._

"_You…um…but…ah…I…we…" They both stuttered in shock, their brains apparently having problems processing this new information._

"_Are they alright?" Sunshine asked me quietly as my real life friends gaped at me, their eyes nearly popping out of their skulls._

"…_Probably." I said with a shrug before taking a sip of a drink that Sunshine had made for the ride. "If their brains don't give out on us, that is…"_

_End Flashback_

Pulling myself back to the present, I crossed my arms before looking over at Loli with a sly expression as I continued, "And I'm sure as a hidden GM yourself, you know _exactly_ where Sunshine and Kenshin came from."

"NPC's from the Hidden Quests, right?" Loli said, looking at me in shock, but all I did was snickered smugly at her.

"You lucky dog! You even managed to figure out those impossible quests." Loli said as she smacked me on the back, laughing. "They were only designed to make the game more interesting. We never imagined anyone would actually be able to _solve_ those things."

_'I was afraid of that.'_ I thought soberly as I remembered how easy the Quests had been for me, so much so that I had completed them both in a matter of _**days**_.

"You'd better quickly tell the others that they're your human pets, otherwise they'll be mistaken for real players." Loli said and went to move away when I stopped her.

"That's what I'm going for." I told her and she looked back at me in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Because..." I started to say before I explained everything to her in a quick summary.

"Come on, Loli, you have to admit that it would be a whole lot funnier of the Heads didn't know about them!" I said as I finished my tale before I nudged her, winking. "It would so ruin our fun!"

"True!" Loli said as she grinned at me and I smirked back at her which was wiped clean off as I heard my main fan (Gui) headed my way at an alarming rate with Fairsky and Wicked right on his heels.

"Prince!"

"Prince, I missed you so much!"

I quickly dodged them all though I think Wicked only came to "save me" from Gui. Then the next thing I knew, they were fighting so as quick as I could I moved away from their flailing limbs.

"Go away! Don't you dare steal my Prince!"

"Prince is mine!"

"He's mine!"

"Just get lost!"

I quietly slid away with amused sigh when I heard someone also laughing as well and I looked over to see Wen and Jing, laughing.

"Dage, you've got a lot of admirers! I never knew that!" Wen said thorough his giggles and I playfully narrowed my eyes at him before I walked over to Wen.

"Well, obviously." I said before I lunged at him and started playfully beating up on him.

"Oh? Everyone's here already?" I asked as I looked up from my spot on the floor, kneeling with a pinned Wen beneath me, laughing even as he cried for mercy.

"We got here while you were beating him up." Loli said as she smiled at me and I got off Wen before helping to his feet as I ruffled his hair and he playful shoved me back.

"Prince, you've brought home some really strong players!" Wolf-bro praised me, smiling, the others agreeing.

"'Course I have! I had to go through sweat, blood and tears to train them!" I said as I looked up with a smile while my thoughts took me back a few days ago…

_Flashback…_

_Back then I had to struggle to climb the highest peak of Azure Mountain, only to find the three old Prophets of Doom standing in front of a stone tablet._

_"Come, young one!" one of them said as all three looked at me sneering. "If you can strike us down, you shall become the new Demon Lord!"_

_"…Oh, really…?" I asked slowly, feeling several veins pulsing on my forehead and I saw Kenshin glance over at me before he scooted away from me, knowing that I was going to explode in my fury. "Well, if you say so!"_

_The quest's reward was the Ultimate Restoration Pill*. __**(A/N this is a Chinese pun where the pronoun-son 'big-return-pill' sounds similar to something big, long, horizontal, dark and smelly...)**_

_"If you eat it, you can level ten times faster for the next three days. It sounds pretty good, but..." Kenshin told me as we both held our noses, with me looked at the 'thing' in my hand in disgust._

_In the end I split "the poo" between Wen and Jing, rescued Sunshine from the Ghost Cave, and stayed there for a couple days to train Wen and Jing up to level 40 with help from the 'pill'. _

_Afterwards we rode Sunshine's flying carpet back to Infinite City where I found a nice welcoming party just for me..._

_End flashback…_

_'The things I do for my companions….' _I thought as my eyebrow twitched slightly before I noticed everyone was looking at something.

"Huh?" I asked before I looked over to see someone that I really didn't want to see at that moment.

_'Phoenix...'_ I thought, feeling my temper returning _**very**_ quickly before I repeated my thoughts out loud as calmly as I could. "…Ice Phoenix..."

"Don't come over here!" She yelled at me and I looked at her, with my eyebrows raised as I hadn't even moved in her direction.

"Oh?"

"No...It's just...I...you..." Phoenix said through her sobbing, but I just looked at her completely unmoved by her tears.

(**Hey, pig head! Go give her a hug!) **I heard Loli PMing me which only made me madder.

"Why should I go give her a hug, Loli?" I asked out loud to Loli so that everyone could hear me. "Weren't you the only who told me that Ice Phoenix here, not only sabotaged _**my**_ castle, but betrayed everyone here before trying to stab her _own_ brother in the back! All for what? Some boy toy?"

"So I'm going to do what she asked: I'm not going to go near her." I said as I raised my hands and backed away slightly before I sneered over at Ice Phoenix who only sobbed harder to my accusations. "I have better things to deal with then have to deal with some traitor who jumps from one man to the next like some common whore!"

"Prince! How dare you-!" Swan snarled at me, but I shut her up by slamming my fist into a nearby table in my fury.

"I dare a lot, Miss, but your _precious_ little sister of yours has dared more then I'm accusing! And you know it!" I roared as I glared, pointing a finger at her.

I pressed on as I gestured to the old Odd Squad members, "My important friends, companions and I have gone through literally H*****,** giving sweat, blood, and tears on making this castle something!"

"...And you think that I should just let that side!?" I asked slowly, feeling my temper cool slightly once I was gone ranting.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Ice Phoenix sobbed as she looked at me, pleadingly.

I just looked at her with an unmoved expression which only made her sob worst, but also got her mad.

"I'm sure that if Gui or Wicked had done the same you wouldn't be so hard on them!" Ice Phoenix snapped, but started nervously as I started chuckling without any humor whatsoever.

"Wrong, Ice Phoenix." I told her smoothly before I slowly crossed my arms and glared at her. "If they had done such a thing, I would have declared a KOS on their heads without regret."

At my words, I got any startled looks so I explained my reasoning.

"Reason why their punishment would have been a whole lot worst is because they **_know_** just how much this castle means to me and everyone else…" I said quietly as I looked over at them with a small smile. "And it also stands to reason that I trust them a whole lot more than I do considering that you're nothing, but a stranger to me."

"They've earned that much trust from me." I said before I looked back over to Ice Phoenix, my expression once again harsh. "Can the same be said about you? After what you have done to absolutely _**shatter**_ my trust and everyone else's as well?"

Ice Phoenix's only response was to look down in regret as she slowly shook her head. I looked at her for a few minutes before I sighed softly.

Moving over to her, I tugged her face up to look up at mine.

"...Alright, I'll let it slide this time." I told her softly as I wiped her tears away before I pressed on, "But keep in mind that you just tried to kill your own brother in front of others...your reputation now will be a whole lot worst since you're now considered a traitor in their eyes."

"Prince!" Ice Phoenix cried in relief before she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

I patted her on the head a few times even as a tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered that I need to have her watched as she might be pretending again when I happened to looked up to see everyone was trying to hold back Gui, Wicked, and Fairsky from killing Ice Phoenix for hugging me.

I felt Ice Phoenix move back from me as I continued looking over at them, trying to not laugh.

_'I forgot about those three...' _I thought with amusement when I noticed Ice Phoenix also glancing over at them.

"Prince," Ice Phoenix said suddenly as she whirled around to look up at me. "If you truly forgive me; prove it with a kiss!"

"...Excuse me?" I asked as I looked down at her and watched her pucker up at me and I glanced over the three glaring demons again before I started chuckling silently.

"Ice Phoenix," I said as I reached down and grabbed Ice Phoenix by her chin, squishing her cheeks playfully, startling her slightly. "Keep in mind, my dear, if I kiss you that also means that I will have to also kiss all of my fans like Gui for an example."

She looked at me in shock/horror as I released her, walking by.

"That and I also don't feel like kissing someone who was just a traitor a few minutes ago." I told her as I moved away to suddenly find Yulian standing before me, glaring while holding up an account book.

"Ah, Yulian, I was just coming to get you." I said quickly as I grabbed her arm with the book and tugged her to a table. "Come with me."

"Have a seat." I said pulling out a chair for her and pushing it in when she sat before taking a seat across from her.

"Ok, tell me exactly how much money we need to repair, buy, and whatnot for the castle." I told Yulian business-like causing her to raise an eyebrow at me.

"…Everything?" Yulian repeated and I answered blankly, "All of it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Yulian opened her account book before rattled off an extremely high amount of money that caused everyone gasp in shock and horror.

"...That's it?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yes, that's it!" Yulian yelled angrily before she turned to Loli. "Loli, remember what you suggested before..."

"Oh! That!" Loli said before she turned to me. "Prince, because of our financial struggles, we've decided to send you out to earn money."

"I agree Prince-bro is a bishie." Doll said nodding her head at me.

"The Blood Soaked Elf is quite famous, we can sell him for a lot of money!" Yulian said adding her two cents in, causing me to blinked.

"...I'm not going to become a prostitute if that's where this conversation it going towards." I told them, causing my fans to gasp in horror, caused Yulian to go red in embarrassment while Loli looked thoughtfully at me like she was actually considering it-I'd have to keep an extra eye on her along with Ice Phoenix…

"Prince, I heard it from Loli," Wolf-bro quickly said, just as red as Yulian was. "You're really good at singing, right?"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked over at Loli for the explanation.

"Weren't you singing "It's My Life" before?" Loli said as I remembered that one time that I did so. "It was on par with the original singer!"

"Prince, come sing, I'll accompany you." Gui said as he whipped out his _guqin_. "Let's give it a try."

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Doll chanted as she tugged on my sleeve as I retaliated by grabbing her and tickling her for a couple seconds before I looked back up at everyone to see that they too were looking at me eagerly.

"...Oh, alright," I said as I released Doll who cheered, clapping her hands. "But I'm switching to a more emotional song, K?"

I whispered the song into Gui's ear before I moved away from him, waiting for my part to start singing, filling my mind up with sad memories of my father singing this very song at my mother's funeral…

_Who can say for certain?_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memory's so clear…_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be?_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above…_

Slowly, I looked up at the ceiling, fighting back tears as my own memories of my happy-go-lucky mother came to mind and I could hear everyone sniffing softly as well before I continued…

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for a while to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are…_

As if hearing something, I slowly raised my head, face brightening slightly and I could almost imaged my father's voice singing these words to me as a lullaby on occasion…

_Are you gently sleeping?_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing,_

_All power can't be seen…_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me…everyday…_

_'Cause you are mine_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave…_

I smiled a soft wicked smile to myself as I closed my eyes knowing that everyone couldn't resist smiling back softly…

_Fly me up_

_To where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile…_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are…_

I looked over at my audience before smiling sadly as I finished the last few lyrics of the song.

_I know you're there…_

_A breath away's not far…_

_To where you are…_

With the ending note, slowly fading away, I bowed my head before looking up and grinning widely at everyone who all clapped wildly at me, showing me that they liked my singing a lot.

I playfully took a few bows before gesturing to Gui for everyone to clap to him for playing, but with one glance over at Yulian, I could almost read her thoughts as she looked at me with calculating eyes.

'_We're gonna be RICH!'_

**A/N: And that's it! :D The song that Cloud sings took me freaken' FOREVER to find! O.o Ugh! And who it's called To Where You Are by Josh Groban. I strongly advice you to listen to it while reading this; it's actually exactly how I imagined Cloud singing it. :D Anywho, Thanks for reading! R&R please!**


	19. Chapters 33 through 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I'm using in this fan-fiction, but just "pretend" that Gui made them up, 'K? :D**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 33**_

"…Concert?" I repeated, in shock and surprise at Loli who had suggested the very idea.

"Everyone, you just heard his singing voice!" Loli said as she moved to stand next to me, suddenly wearing glasses before pointing out my features, professionally. "Add that to his unrivaled handsome face and hot body, wouldn't it be a waste to natural talents, if he doesn't sing and sell albums?"

At the question, I saw my three major fans all looking upwards dazedly like they were imagining it.

"How can you be a singer in a game?" I asked, interrupting them from their fantasies as I looked over at Loli. "I'm not a bard, you know!"

"Is that really important to you? What happened to doing whatever you wanted?" Loli shot back snuggly and I glared at her in response.

"I _**do**_ always do whatever I want!" I told her angrily before I pulled out a small tablet from one of my pouches, handing it off to Yulian.

"Here, Yulian, I have things to do." I said before I stormed off and I knew that everyone was confused as to what I had given Yulian.

For just after she broke the tablet between her forefinger and thumb, the system spoke up.

_**System notice: Player Prince has transferred 500 thousand Crystal gems to Player Yulian!**_

_**"500 THOUSAND CRYSTEL GEMS!?" **_Everyone screamed in shock as Yulian passed out from a major nose bleed with Wolf-bro catching her.

_**-line-**_

"Come on, Prince!" Loli begged as she stood next to me while I was drinking my usual cup of chocolate. "Please say that you'll be the lead singer!"

The old Odd Squad had located me at a tavern, nursing on my chocolate which I had greatly missed while I was in the Eastern Continent.

"Why should I, Loli?" I asked, looking up at her in amusement. "We have no need for us to do so for money now, so there's no point in putting up a concert."

"Where did you get that much money anyway?" Wolf-bro asked as he looked over at me, still astonish.

"From Eastern Continent's Quests that I did while I was there," I said sneakily as I glanced over at him.

"Oh…" Wolf-bro said before shrugging his shoulders and I snickered softly into my cup.

"Prince! Please!"

"LOLI!" I yelled back, now annoyed as I slammed my cup down, sloshing chocolate everywhere as I whipped around to glare at her. "I'VE JUST SAID-!"

"Wecoulddoittoincreasetherepu tationofInfiniteCity!" Loli quickly interrupted, causing me to pause mid-rant to look at her.

"…Come again?"

"I said: that we could do it to help increase the reputation of Infinite City."

"That _**is**_ true, Prince." Wolf-bro said, adding his two cents into the conversation. "If you went out and sang, you would attract people in wanting to come to this City and live here."

"…Is that what everyone wants to do?" I asked slowly as I looked at all the old Odd Squad who all nodded before I sighed, in defeat.

"…Oh, alright, Loli," I said reluctantly and just as I knew she would do, Loli instantly pulled out a schedule for me.

"So first we need to go to Sun, Moon and Star cities to perform and gain a bit of fame! After we've gained some fame, we can come back and hold a concert, killing two birds with one stone!" Loli said excitedly as she passed me the piece of paper.

"Should I have Gui accompany me on his _guqin*_?" I asked her as I took the paper. **(*A/N: Remember, everybody, this is a freaken' **_harp_**! At least I think it's a harp...thingy. :/)**

"Can I go with Prince? Please?" Gui pleaded instantly as he moved forward.

"Not just Gui," Loli said as she grabbed Gui to stop him from pouncing on me. "I want to form a band since there aren't stereos in the game."

"I'm not sure, but can artisans craft stuff like instruments?" Wolf-bro asked thoughtfully.

"Guitars can be made, I had one crafted!" Fairsky said instantly, holding up a hand.

"You can play the guitar?" Loli asked her even as she wrote her name down as one of the members of the band.

"Of course!" Fairsky bragged. "I've been playing for 10 years, I can play really well!"

_'A harp...with a guitar...'_ I thought in slightly amusement at how bad those two would be together.

"Perfect! Another person!" Yulian said happily, clapping her hands once as she looked over Loli's shoulder.

"I'm going too!" Wicked stated suddenly and everyone went quiet before Gui snarled out, "YOU!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with Prince!" Wicked said, bluntly, glaring back.

"What instrument can you play?" Loli asked as she pointed at him with her pencil.

"The flute," Wicked said simply and I almost choked on my hot chocolate.

_'A harp...a guitar...and a flute!?'_ I asked myself as I coughed heavily while trying to not bust out laughing._ 'That's so messed up!'_

"Me too! I can play the drums!" Ice Phoenix said, steeping forwards quickly, not wanting to be left out as she pointedly ignored Fairsky's glare. "And I've also played for 10 years; I'll get an artisan to craft some drums! It can definitely be done!"

"Heh-heh...the members of the Infinite Band are as follows:" Loli said as she stood up and read out loud, "Gui will write the music. Wicked will do the choreography. Prince will remember the lyrics...as for you two..."

Loli turned to Fairsky and Ice Phoenix with a wicked grin that sent warning chills down my spine. "_**WE**_ will design the costumes!"

"Hang on a minute," I said loudly as I recovered, got to my feet, and walked over to Gui. "Gui…Do you even know _how_ to write a song?"

"Me?" Gui asked, looked at me in confusion. "I've never written any before."

At that, I stared at him for a second, astonished before turning to Wicked.

"...Ok...And you, Wicked, can you _even_ dance to begin with?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"I can!" Wicked said, his tone saying that he was slightly offended and I was about to sigh in relief when he finished. "I've done folk dance before…"

A few seconds of complete silence filled the room as everyone just about froze over in horror and shock at the situation and that was when I couldn't stop myself, so I leaned on the nearest table and roared with laughter…

_**A few days later...**_

_Everyone managed to find some free time to practice..._

"And in this mathematic formula..."

As he would teach, Gui would read elementary level music books during class time and somehow he could still teach properly! It even astonished _**me**_ to see this happening!

As for Zee-Zee, when he did experiments...he would start to randomly dance and look like he'd lost his mind. So much so that his friends came to get me one day so I could help them 'fix' him.

As for me...besides voice training, the girls kept dragging me off to try on clothes, but against three perverted women, the more I tried on, the less I seemed to wear which I showed my great displeasure by beating their ring leader, AKA Loli, more than once, for trying to force me.

But all in all, Infinite City was taking its first steps towards fame.

So the first song's choreography and costumes were finally decided on, we started placing posters all over the city announcing that an introduction of our new band would begin at the Infinite City's plaza.

Loli, for the performance, had split us into two groups: guys preformed slow songs, girls did rock music. And I had to sing for both groups...

_**-line-**_

"I heard the vocalist is the City's Lord..." I heard one of the audience say to his neighbor who asked back, "Can you even have concerts in the game?"

Then I walked out in with my band wearing tight clothing and leather everywhere on me followed by my band in different outfits.

**"Thank you for coming to Infinite City's…" **I said into the mike while the crowd cheered.

"He's soooo hot!"

"Hot babes!"

"BISHIE!"

**"…Very first concert!" **I finished before grinning as I heard Wolf-bro's voice say, from somewhere in the crowd, "Looks like a good crowd..."

"Prince!"

_'Strangely enough, I'm starting to like this kind of attention...' _I thought to myself before glancing at Fairsky and Ice Phoenix before shouting into the mike.

**"LET'S GO!"**

_**-line-**_

_Seeing the eagerly awaiting eyes of the audience-I suddenly wanted to satisfy them. _

_Immersed myself in the lyrics of the songs, I felt absolutely exhilarated. _

_Yet in my voice, there was also a trace of sorrow, I felt like a moth that had been drawn to the candle light, forsaking its life for that blazing passionate…_

_**-line-**_

"The response was surprisingly good, the audience was completely hypnotized!" Wolf-bro said with a smile as he ruffled my hair and I grinned back in response.

"Mm...I guess it was alright," Loli said in dissatisfaction, her arms crossed as she thought it over. "But I think the song "To Where You Are" was better."

"...Don't look at me, I didn't write it." I told her, jokingly when she frowned over at me.

"That's not the problem!" Loli yelled before she pointed at me. "Prince! You didn't put enough feelings into it! Obviously, you haven't tasted love before; particularly, the bitterness of unrequited love!"

At her words, I slowly raised an eyebrow at her and I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic when my attention was brought to Gui who started singing softly the first lyrics to the song that Loli thought that I was having problems singing.

_When the visions around you _

_Bring tears to your eyes _

_And all that surrounds you _

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope _

_Keepin' your faith when it's cold _

_The one you should call_

_Standing here all alone..._

I fought against going into a trance; Gui _was_ a bard for a reason!

"…Fine...Gui, teach me how to sing it properly." I said, snapping him out of his singing and into the Gui I always saw.

"Yes, Prince, Your Highness!" Gui cooed instantly as he lunged at me, hearts flying, but I was waiting for him, for just as he reached me, I cloth-lined him.

"Go practice!" Loli ordered as she pointed towards the door. "You have to master this song within a week for the concerts in the other three Cities! Don't make Infinite City lose face."

"Yeah, yeah..." I told her as I left the room, dragging out Gui by his ear.

_**Hours later after both learning from Gui and escaping from him...**_

"Oh yeah...I totally forgot Sunshine and the gang, I wonder what they're doing right now..." I said thoughtfully out loud to myself before I PMed Wen and Jing.

**(Jing! Wen! Where are you?)**

**(We are choosing houses.) **They said back and I blinking in surprise at that.

**('Choosing houses'?)**

**(Gui told us that if we purchase a house now, we can get it half price!) **Wen explained before Jing continued, **(We can afford it if we sell those useless ferry tickets, the rest can be paid from our savings. If we don't buy now, we won't be able to when Infinite City is opened to the public.)**

**(Oh…Then maybe I should hurry and buy a house for myself too.)** I said thoughtfully.

**(Dage! You don't need to! Why would you buy a house when the City itself literally belongs to you?) **Jing said in shocked before she laughed.

**(Exactly, you're the City's Lord, why would you pay to live on your own property?) **Wen said logically.

**(Hmm…) **I hummed thoughtfully before asking**, (Anyway, do you know where Sunshine and Kenshin are?)**

**(I think they're at the Infinite City's restaurant...)**

**(Then I'll go find them! Thanks, you two!)**

_**-line-**_

"Hey, you two," I said in greeting before I pointed towards Kenshin's cup, "Can I have a sip?"

"What have you two been doing?" I asked after swallowing my sip and gave Kenshin, his cup back while grimacing from the taste-'_herbal tea…yuck!'_

"We're fine. We've been exploring the city, following the crowds and now we're drinking tea here." Sunshine said excitedly while Kenshin took a drink.

"Interesting, but that sounds boring to me, in my opinion. Anyway, why don't you join us on the concert tour? There'll be lots of things to see, I'm sure of it." I said as I grinned at Sunshine and Kenshin.

"'Concert tour'…?" Sunshine repeated, frowning in confusion.

"Well, calling it a concert tour is slightly a bit much, but we're actually going to three other Cities to do some street performances." I explained further, shrugging.

"'Street performances'…?" Sunshine parroted.

"Yeah, it's where we sing on the "roadside" you could say." I said as I now looked at him with cautious eyes.

"Why do you have to sing on the roadside?"

"...The gang wants me to gain fame."

"Why would you need fame?"

"...Say, why don't you ask Kenshin instead?" I said instead as I turned to the very suspiciously silent bystander.

"But every time I ask him a question, he never answers." Sunshine said and I couldn't help busting out laughing at that.

_'No wonder he's so quiet and reserve, if I were like him, I'd be like that too...' _I thought as I calmed down somewhat and glanced over at Kenshin.

"Ok, let me order my usual drink and I'll try my best to explain..." I said grinning as I signaled to a waitress nearby and took a seat.

"Thanks, Prince!"

_**After long and almost **__painful__** explanation later...**_

"And that's basically what I mean by concert tour and whatnot. But in my opinion, you really shouldn't worry about that and just come with us." I said excitedly as I looked from Kenshin to Sunshine.

"Okay!" Sunshine said happily.

"What about you, Kenshin," I asked as I nudged at him, "Wanna come?"

"Sure, but those two people over there..." Kenshin said as he nodded to my right. "They seem as if they wish to speak with you."

Curious, I looked over to see Mei and Huan waving frantically at me and I blinking in astonishment before I got to my feet as they came up to the table.

"Hello, My Lord!" Huan asked as he did a sweeping bow towards me before straightening up again. "Do you remember us?"

"We met at the Adventurers' Tournament, remember?" Mei said with a bright smile.

"Of course, I remember. You were that lovey-dovey couple." I told them even as I thought, _'They recognized me; I know it! _**Finally! **_Those idiots…!'_

"Honey! See? He really does remember us!" Mei gushed as she grabbed one of Huan's arms and hugged it tightly. "I told you so!"

"Such an awe-inspiring and powerful City Lord!" Huan said as he slapped me on the shoulder to show his awe. "I bow to your greatness, even the bitterness of defeat at your hands has vanished!"

"...I see." I said slowly before they slid closer to me.

"But, Cloud, why didn't you sing, "It's My Life"? Isn't that your favorite song?" Mei asked slyly and I answered immediately.

"Because Gui's _guqin_ didn't sound right with the rock music, Mei, so I opted for a slower so~ng." I said as I smiled back at Mei just as brightly as they were smiling at me.

"So that's how it is...Ha-ha-ha-ha….!" Huan said cheerfully before we all laughed together for a couple minutes.

**(You guys are so slow.) **I told them, soberly through the PM, glaring slightly.

**(Well, sorry! It wasn't till we saw you drinking your usual drink that it finally clicked!) **Mei protested as she pouted up at me.** (That and we both know that Zhou likes Cloud, but in Second Life, he follows Prince everywhere and we know he's not a two-timer so you being Prince was the only plausible answer!)**

"...my Lord." Huan said slowly out loud with a sly grin towards me.

**(Still running with that gag?)** I asked through the PM as I leaned back against the table, crossing my arms.

**(Of course! You own a City after all, City Lo~rd.)** Huan teased with a grin.

"Anyway, Cloud!" Mei pushed in as she tugging on my sleeve as she changed the topic, PMing. **(Zhou is such an awesome guy, you should date him!)**

**(...Guys, he hasn't even told me his feelings for me yet and you know how I am. Plus if I dated him, Gui would cry his heart out.)** I said with a heavily sigh, thinking about my supposedly two suitors.

**(…Gui? You mean that super-hot-handsome-bishie-Bard?!) **Mei asked really, really fast as she blushed.

"Yeah, he's actually my University Professor." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

**(Professor?!)** Mei repeated before thinking it over. **(Not bad, not bad!)**

**(Well, Cloud, I approve!)** Mei said as she patted me on the back. **(You may choose either one of them, I don't have any complaints!)**

**(Anyway, you mustn't tell anymore about my secret. If you do, I'll date someone extremely hideous; hideous enough to rot your eyes out!)** I threatened as I glared down at Mei who paled dramatically while Huan looked on, in amusement.

**(Whatever you do, don't do that! I swear I won't tell anyone!)** Mei said frantically as she crossed her heart in a hurry.

"…Very good," I told her smirking before Huan and Mei left to go do something.

"Um..." Sunshine said slowly, apparently having heard what looked to be a very confusing and one side conversation.

"Something wrong, Sunshine?"

_**-line-**_

"Today's the day you all start singing for a living." Loli announced as she collected all the members of the band together before we headed out. "You'll begin at Star City, then move to Moon City and finish at Sun City. You'll perform in that order."

"...Lets head out, I guess." I said to my group who nodded when Loli quickly added, "Also...since we didn't give you guys money for transport and shelter so you guys have to do so yourselves."

"...Yulian's being a scrooge, huh?" I asked with a sigh when Loli nodded.

"Ok...Sunshine?" I asked as I turned to see Sunshine standing nearby.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me inquiringly.

"Mind if we use your flying carpet?" I asked politely and he smiled.

"Not at all,"

"Alright!" I said in excitement as we all got on the carpet and flew out of a nearby window, heading for Star City.

"Let's go!" I said in excitement as I pointed towards Star City.

_**Chapter 34**_

"Mm! These meat buns are pretty good!" Fairsky said, humming with delight.

"Yeah, you made these, Prince?" Sunshine asked as everyone turned to look at me in surprise, causing me to glance at them from my spot a little ways from them.

"...Is something wrong with them?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow before Wicked quickly asked, wanting to change the subject. "Anyway, where are we going to sleep?"

"Where do **you** guys want to sleep?" I asked instead as I slowly moved over to them, placing a foot up on the step where they were sitting and eating.

"Prince, Loli said that Yulian..." Gui started to say, but I interrupted him by grabbing his chin and tilting it up towards me.

"That she didn't give us any money, yes, I know, Gui," I said with a small smirk before I tweaked Gui's nose as I released him. "But you're all forgetting that you're traveling with your City Lord the one who _**gave**_ 500 thousand crystal coins to Yulian…"

"Unless you guys _**want**_ to sleep in a park..." I finished as I smirked towards the group as I knew that the girls would react.

And they didn't disappoint me.

"What?!"

"Prince!"

"Girls, relax," I said as I smiled over at them. "I was joking."

"Let's just go to an inn," Gui said as everyone finished their meat buns and got to their feet.

_**-line-**_

"Girls shouldn't casually let others see their sleeping face." Wicked added as he glanced over at me pointedly and I looked back at him, annoyed, but I let it slid as our group was out in the parlor deciding who was going to sleep with who for the next couple days while we were in this town.

"I'll rent three rooms so it'll be like this: Fairsky will share with Phoenix, Sunshine with Kenshin, and Wicked with Gui." I said as I ticked off my fingers.

"…And what about you…?" Wicked asked and I thought about it for a couple seconds before shrugging my shoulders casually.

"…Mm, I guess I'll join in with Sunshine and Kenshin." I said, though in my opinion, I would be too busy being outside examining the town to really be in the same room as Sunshine and Kenshin for a long period of time, but they didn't need to know that.

Gui and Wicked, on the other hand, whirled around to glance at Sunshine and Kenshin who look back completely bewildered by their glares before whirling around to glare/look pleadingly at me.

"I'm not changing my mind…sorry." I told them, trying to not laugh as I found their reactions very amusing.

_**-line-**_

"Prince!"

"Hmm?" I asked as I started to follow after Sunshine and Kenshin to our shared room, having already paid for the rooms for the group.

I gestured for them to go ahead without me as I turned towards Gui to see what he wanted.

"Here, take Fire Phoenix with you!" Gui said as he passed me his Pet. "For protection, I mean."

"...Alright, alright," I said as I took him, setting the Phoenix on my shoulder before smiling at Gui. "Thanks, Gui."

_'Goof,' _I thought in amusement as I walked away from a blushing Gui, shaking my head slightly.

But instead of heading to the assigned room, I headed out a window once I was out of view of Gui and hopped up onto the roof to lie back to relax for a couple hours till the team was asleep and then I would go exploring.

"Fire Birdy, Sky-Sky wants to sit on Fire Birdy." I heard Sky said cutely and opening one eye, to check on her, I found her nuzzling up to Gui's Pet **(A/N: Sky says Sky-Sky to be cute... *sweat-drop*)**

"Humph!" He said as he turned away from Sky, causing Sky to tear up, hurt by the snub which softened up the Phoenix pretty quickly.

"Oh, I guess it can't be helped, climb on." He said with a resigned sigh as Sky happily did so and I opened my other eye to watch them fly around in circles above me lazily.

"Fire Birdy fly-fly~!" Sky chirped happily and I couldn't help thinking to myself, _'I have to admit they look very cute together. Silver and red…heh-heh-heh-heh…'_

"Fire Birdy is the best," Sky praised and she chirped contently at the Phoenix. "Sky will always fly-fly with Fire Birdy."

"Really? Then Sky, you…" The Phoenix started to say and I was surprised to see him blushing slightly. "Do you want to marry me?"

"...Excuse me?" I asked, completely shocked by this very blunt and random proposal.

"What is 'marry'?" Sky asked innocently, having not heard my dumbfounded question, causing me to just about slip off the edge of the roof in my shock/exasperation.

"I don't know either," The Phoenix admitted, making me slip the other way as the Phoenix continued, ignoring me, "But I do know that once we're married, we can always be together!"

"Okay! Sky will always be together with Fire Birdy! Marry! Marry!" Sky said as she hopping up and down on her _now_ fiancé before turning to me. "Mama, Sky wants to marry Fire Birdy!"

"O-OK…" I stuttered, trying to get over my surprise. "Let's go find Gui then."

With that, I gestured for them to follow me as we slipping back inside before I headed for Wicked and Gui's shared bedroom. Once I was close enough,

I yelled loudly, "GUI! YOU STILL AWAKE?!"

Without knocking as my shouts were an announcement enough, I thrust the door wide open.

"Listen, Gui. Sky wants to marry..." I started to say as I entered when I looked down to see a very suggestive sight.

A shirtless Wicked was on the floor with an equally shirtless Gui right on top of him, their faces awfully close, but the both of them were looking me in surprise.

"..."

…Now I was a very sensible person and I figured that Gui must have tripped or something, but…I just couldn't resist this **_golden_** opportunity to tease the both of them!

"Excuse me…" I said slowly as I turned away to leave, closing the door behind me. "I didn't know you guys were—eh-hem—busy!"

"Prince/your Highness! Wait, this is a complete misunderstanding!" They both shouted as they scrambled away from each other and off the floor with Gui grabbed my arm while Wicked seized the door, pulling it back open.

"Misunderstanding?" I asked them before I raised my eyebrows. "I don't think I could misunderstand _**that**_!"

"No, no! Prince, I heard you shout and tripped," Gui stumbled in his words, but he was really just digging their graves further. "Then Wicked laid on the floor..."

"Let me explain it clearly!" Wicked shouted, both embarrassed and ticked off at Gui's bad explanation.

I couldn't stop myself before snicker softly at their reactions.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus about?" Sunshine asked as the rest of the team appeared outside the door in various appearances of nightwear.

"Oh, I just walked in on Wicked and Gui getting cozy with each other." I said simply and I grinned wider as both Wicked and Gui went red in embarrassment.

"**PRINCE! WE WERE NOT**!"

"...Sure looked like it though." I told them teasingly as I smiled at them softly causing them to both blush and pause in their protesting at my soft smile before I changed to subject away from the incident that I had walked in on. "Anyway, Gui, Sky and Fire Phoenix want to get married."

"…Huh?" Everyone asked in shock.

_**-line-**_

"I know Pets could get married, but I've never seen such a bizarre couple." Fairsky said and Ice Phoenix agreed by nodding as they looked over at the 'bizarre couple' who were sitting nearby on the bed side-by-side, talking with each other happily.

A full grown Fire Phoenix with a silver canary…_'who would have thought, huh?'_

Having heard my comment about the two bird pets wanting to get married, everyone came inside Wicked and Gui's bedroom, wanting to know how this was going to happen.

"Master, Sky and I are getting married." The Phoenix said as he glared up at Gui. "Just so you know."

"Oh..." Gui said back, unsure of what to do.

"You really want to marry my Sky?" I asked the Fire Phoenix seriously.

"I like Sky!"

"Okay then!" I said with a nod before turning to look at my team. "Let's find out how Pets get married then!"

**(Pet marriages are very simple.) **Loli said over the team channel when we had PMed her about this incident.** (If Pets want to be married, the owner of party proposed, and once the other owner accepts the proposal, the marriage is complete.)**

"Alright, easy enough," I said nodding before I turned to the two Pets who were waiting patiently. "First, could you two tell me your genders, that way we can do this right on the first try."

"I've always been a female! Humph!" The Fire Phoenix said with a huff towards me and I laughed quietly at the dumbfounded reactions that the team gave it.

"You two are both female..." Wicked said, with a sigh before asking the two Pets, "How can you marry each other if you're both female?"

"What are you saying?" Sky asked as I could almost literally see a view popping out of her tiny forehead. "Sky is a boy!"

I couldn't stop my laughter at the stony silence that came over the group, though I, myself, was surprised that even _I_ had gotten my own Pet's gender incorrect for a while now…_ 'How embarrassing that I didn't even know my own kid's gender. What kind of mother am I setting an example of?!'_

"...Ha-ha-ha...Ok, Do you, Gui, take my pet, Sky to take your pet's, Fire Phoenix's, for his wife?"

"Um…I do...?" Gui said slowly, still very unsure and I laughed again at the look that his pet sent him, daring him to say no.

_**Ding-Dong! System notice: Pet marriage ceremony successful, Sky and Fire Phoenix are now husband and wife.**_

"This has been an amusing night that's for sure." I said as I got to my feet and headed for the door. "Night, everybody!"

_**-line-**_

**After some discussion the next morning, we formed a technique that can gather a great number of people... **

**We decided to split up into four groups: Group 1. me, Group 2. Wicked, Group 3. Gui and then Group 4. Phoenix and Fairsky with two bodyguards, Kenshin and Sunshine, for protection. Each group will arrive at the Public Square from different directions.**

"Everything's ready...? Let's go!" I ordered as we headed to our assigned places and getting there, I waited a couple minutes as we had figured out to give everyone enough time to get into place before I move from my stop and began to walk around, examining buildings and whatnot as I headed straight for the Public Square.

I was even wearing literally a rock star outfit. You know-with all that leather, fur, buckles, chokers, earrings, boots, fingerless gloves…you get the picture.

My team even approved it when I emerged from my shared room to show it off to them! Yep, they approved it by giving me a four-nosebleed-rating.

'_Or…that could have been when I had accidentally dropping something and I had bent over to pick it up…'_ I thought frowning slightly as I tried to remember the reason for their nosebleeds before I shrugged it off.

"Wah!" I heard a girl behind me gasp and she was soon followed with other voices as they all started following me as I headed to the Public Square.

"So hot!"

"Bishie!"

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow him anyway!"

_'At this rate, there should be enough...considering the crowds the others will attract, if we don't do this right, we just might have a stampede.'_ I thought with a mental grimace as I finally got to the Public Square before I hopped up on the small fountain to wait for the others to return.

"Prince!" I heard Gui call out and I turned to see him jogging towards me, waving while leading a crowd of girls as well.

_'Wah! There are an insane number of fan girls behind him too!'_ I thought in slight surprise.

"Prince, I'm here!" Gui said as he hopped up onto the fountain with me.

"The others haven't arrived yet?" I asked him as I looked around as we both ignored the large group of girls that were staring at us, drooling, giggling, etc.

"I saw Fairsky and Ice Phoenix; they've attracted a lot of guys." Gui said as he nodded behind me where the others were supposed to come from as was our plan.

"Luckily, we've got those two girls, otherwise Infinite City would become a women's city," I said as I laughed slightly in amusement at the thought.

"With your Highness Prince here, it might really become a women's city." Gui flattered me, but I just raised an eyebrow at him for it, not convinced.

"What? And you guys aren't to blame as well? You and Wicked are exceptionally handsome!" I told him as I crossed my arms and looked away, thinking about my growing team back at Infinite City. "Hmm, come to think of it, Kenshin and Sunshine are also good looking. Nan Gong Zui and Broken Sword aren't too bad looking either."

"I didn't know Infinite City had so many bishies," I said softly to myself, thoughtfully. "Weird..."

"Prince," Gui said softly and I turned to look at him only to sudden find his face awfully close to mine as he spoke softly, "Before _**you**_, no one may call themselves good looking."

Suddenly I found myself unable to look away as I stared up into Gui's pretty, soft purple eyes. A strange feeling coursed through me and I looked at Gui in confusion and he seemed to see my confusion, but before he could say anything, a booted foot came out of nowhere and kicked Gui away from me.

"Wha…?! Wicked!" I asked as I turned to find Wicked behind me and not wanting him to see that Gui had gotten me flustered so easily, I looked behind him to see his own collection of girls. "Woah~ you're pretty popular too!"

"Ice Phoenix and Fairsky are behind me," Wicked added as he glared towards Gui, kept an eye on him as Gui glaring hatefully back. "They'll be here soon."

"ARGH!"

"Ah, I can see them already." I said as I watched as the two girls and their bodyguards head our way, casually walking along with a herd of males with hearts in their eyes following.

"Such babes!"

"Look this way, Hun!"

"Looks like all the band members are here." I said grinning as I helped the two girls get onto the fountain with the rest of us.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I pulled out a mike, twirling it around, playing with it as everyone got into their places.

Everyone nodded at me in response, grinning.

"Then, without further ado," I said as I grinned back evilly as I lifted my mike. "Let's have the first song and show then what Infinite City is truly capable of!"

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all..._

With the beat of drums and drumming of the guitar, I bounced my knee in the rhythm of the music as I grinned wickedly at the crowd, feeling myself starting to drown in the intense music. To me, it felt almost like a fight, with me dancing to my own rhythm as I abandoned myself to the music…

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand..._

With a brief pause, I smirked at the audience before yelling into the mike putting everything I had into my singing…

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all..._

With the brief pause once again, I couldn't help, but snickering over at Gui who I knew had written this song as it matched the both of us; me the Sadist and him the Masochist, quite laughable I dare say…

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand..._

Keeping my bloodthirsty grin, I closed my eyes as the music slowed down…before my eyes shot open!

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel _**PAIN**_..._

Feeling myself coming alive with the music, I whirled towards Gui who I grabbed and dragged him to stand next to me on stage before we started singing counter to each other…

**(A/N: Cloud singing=**_italics_**, Gui singing=bold)**

_I know (_**I know**_-I know-_**I know**_-I know)_

_That you're wounded!_

**You know**_ (You know-_**you know**_-you know-_**you know**_)_

_That I'm here to save you!_

_You know (_**You know**_-you know-_**you know**_-you know)_

_I'm always here for you!_

**I know**_ (I know-I _**know**_-I know-_**I know**_)_

_That you'll thank me later..._

With a shove, I walk backwards from Gui pointing towards him, winking before slowly turning towards the audience as I quietly sung…

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

Thrusting my fist into the air, I roared the last few lyrics to the excited and cheering group who started singing along with me…

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel _**PAIN**_..._

With the end of the song came the shattering roar of our audience which I had noticed the amount of people gathered had increased during my singing. Truly, our wild concert ignited flames of passion in the hearts of the listener…

**"AHH-!" **The crowd roared and whistled loudly.** "WHOO-HOOO!"**

**"INCREDIBLE! SING ANOTHER ONE~!"**

**"AH-BISHIE!"**

**"WHAT A HOT PAIR OF GIRLS~!"**

**"ENCORE!"**

**"ENCORE! WHOO-HOOO...!"**

**"ENCORE!"**

**(Gui, Wicked, shall we calm the crowd a little?)** I asked softly to them over the PM.

**(As you wish, your Highness.)** Gui said back to me and I let it go, but I did give him a look for the 'highness' comment.

**(Then let's begin.)** Wicked said while pulling out his flute and beginning to play.

_The flute came alive amidst the noise, somehow it's music could be clearly heard over the crowd's cheers...the gentle melody spread, touching the hearts of the audience...the crowd fell silent, soon the guqin's soft notes emerged...accompanied by the heart wrenching song..._

_When the visions around you…_

_Bring tears to your eyes…_

_And all that surrounds you…_

_Are secrets and lies…_

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope _

_Keepin' your faith when it's cold _

_The one you should call_

_Standing here all alone..._

With a brief pause, I nodded slightly towards Gui and Wicked who began to sing with me having small mikes on their persons…

_**And I will take you in my arms**_

_**And hold you right where you belong…**_

Stepping forward slightly, I continued on alone, singing as heart wrenching as I could as Gui taught me…

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, _

_This I promise you…_

With a sad smile, I stepped closer towards the audience who were all looking at me spellbound as I sang for a few more verses before Gui and Wicked echoed me…

**(A/N: Cloud=**_italics_**, Gui and Wicked=Bold, all three=Bold **_italics_**)**

_I've loved you forever…_

_In lifetimes before…_

_And I promised you never…_

_Would you hurt anymore…_

_I give you my word, _

_I give you my heart _**(Give you my heart)**

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now…begun…_

Here Wicked and Gui sang the main lyrics while I echoed them for a while before I began to sing like usual…

**Just close your eyes**_ (Just close your eyes)_

**Each loving day**_ (Each loving day)_

**And know this feeling won't go away,**_ (No)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, _

_This I promise you…_

_Over and over I fall _**(Over and over I fall)**

_When I hear you call_

_**Without you in my life, baby**_

_I just wouldn't be livin' at all…_

Here I lowered my mike allowing Gui and Wicked to shine for a small solo of music before I raise my mike once again with Gui and Wicked singing and me echoing them here and there before our voices started mixing with each other and separating…

**And I will take you in my arms**_ (I will take you in my arms)_

**And hold you right where you belong**_ (Right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, babe_

**Just close your eyes**_ (Just close your eyes)_

**Each loving day**_ (Each loving day)_

**And know this feeling won't go away,**_ (No)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you…_

Both my singing and Gui and Wicked's playing grew quieter as the song slowly came to an end…

_Every word I say is true…_

_This I promise you, I promise you…_

_I promise you…_

With a wink towards the audience, we were once again showered with praise and approval before we moved on to the next song…

_**-line-**_

**"Greeting! We are the Infinite Band!"** I said through the mike to the crowd when we had finished all of the songs, trying my hardest to not let my now croaky voice sound...well, croaky. **"We came all the way from Infinite City for a month long tour through Sun, Moon, and Star cities, at the end of the month; we'll hold a grand concert at Infinite City!"**

**(Guys, when I introduce you get on to Sunshine's carpet, K? I've got a bad feeling about this.) **I said PMing to everyone and they all nodded slightly to show that they understood.

**"Let me introduce the band members! The guitarist, Fairsky!" **Fairsky waved at everyone before Sunshine helped her onto the carpet.

"**Ice Phoenix, the drummer! Guiliastes, the **_**guqin**_** player! Wicked, the flutist!"** I said as I gestured to my team before I hopped on to the carpet before gesturing to myself, smirking widely. **"And I am the lead singer, The Blood Elf, Prince! We hope that you will come to Infinite City!"**

Just as I predicted to the group about the actions of the audience, they attacked us as soon I was done talking-fan style.

"Sunshine! _**GO**_!" I shouted as I whirled around to look at him.

"Right!" Sunshine shouted and we took off into the sky with our new fans chasing us like starved wolves.

"Are we doomed to this for the rest of the month?" Gui suddenly asked as the rest of the team realized this fact as well.

"_**NOOOOOO**_-!"

_**-line-**_

_**Tour: Day 3…**_

**(Team 1 reporting: the entrance is blocked, can't come this way.) **I PMed everyone from my hiding place.

Our fans had now become completely uncontrollable so we had been resorted to hiding to stay safe.

At the moment, we were all checking entrances and exits, so there I was making sure to stay hidden under my cloak as I glanced around a corner at the mob that was in front of an entrance way.

**(Team 2 reporting: the backdoor is blocked too.) **Wicked PMed, from his spot on the other end of the city.

**(Team 3: …All the windows got smashed! The fans have broken into our hotel rooms!) **Fairsky sobbingly PMed, scared as I hissed in shock.

**(Good thing I had Kenshin get our stuff then, huh? Yikes!) **I PMed in astonishment when Sunshine suddenly PMed with his report as well.

**(Team 4 reporting: loads of people are on the streets looking for you guys.) **Sunshine said as he looked down at the street at the giant mass of people below on his carpet.

**(What do we do now?) **IcePhoenix asked in worry.

**(I guess we'll just have to sleep on the flying carpet...) **I told everyone, sighing slightly in annoyance. **(We aren't safe on the ground, that's for sure…)**

_**-line-**_

"Prince, are you ok? Aren't you going to sleep?" Fairsky asked as she sat up slightly to see me standing near the edge of the carpet, looking down at the city below us.

"…Hm? Ah, no, I'm not tired right now." I told her quietly as I smiled softly at her. I turned to look over at her and I saw everyone looking at me curious and slightly worried.

"You guys go ahead and sleep; I'll be fine."

_**-line-**_

_**Tour: Day 6…**_

"Everyone got their cloaks on? Good. Then let's go, we must make it to Moon City." I said as I made sure that everyone was ready before I lead everyone to the Transporter.

"Let's hurry up! I can't stand this anymore!" Fairsky whimpered, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Ice Phoenix warned as she covered Fairsky's mouth. "Be quiet!"

She nodded quickly and was released. From there, we hurried to the Transporter only to run into another problem.

"Halt, you will have to take your cloaks off if you wish to use the Transporter." A man said as he stopped us from going by.

"What? You think you own this place?" I asked, getting very ticked by everything that was happening. "Why do we need _your_ consent for that?"

"Sorry about this," the man said sheepishly which did nothing to cool my sudden temper. "But I was paid to block the Transporter and inspect all passersby."

"Then we'll force our way through!" I snarled as I whipped out my blade and smacked the pest out of the way.

"I feel so ha~ted!" The man cried as he flew through the air, but I was distracted as I realized that the mobs of people had recognized my blade.

"It's Prince!"

"Dang it!" I snarled as I grabbed Fairsky's hand who just so happened to be the closest to me, and took off running into the Transporter. "Come on, everyone! Run for it!"

"Hey!" The fan mob shouted as they chased after us through the Transporter. "Don't run away!"

_**-line-**_

_**Tour: Day 13…**_

"My gosh! I never want to eat meat ever again!" Ice Phoenix said as she finally swallowed her last bite of her meat bun, forcing herself to not throw it back up.

"We have no choice. I'd like to eat something else too," Wicked said as he grimaced at his own bun. "But now, not even Sunshine and Kenshin can go out to buy food…."

"Last time we tried, we nearly got caught by the fans." Sunshine added as he looked at my group with an apologetic look on his face.

"At least, we have something to eat." Gui said softly, but everyone groaned softly, wanting something else to eat other than meat buns.

Meanwhile, I sat a distance away listening to the conversation, but I kept silent as I listened.

I was brooding angrily at how helpless I felt at that very moment…

_**-line-**_

_**Tour: Day 18…**_

"HELP!" Fairsky screamed as she ran as fast as she could from her wolves like fans to where Sunshine was pulling everyone on the moving flying carpet.

"FAIRSKY! QUICK, GET ON!" Gui yelled as he held his hand out to her for her to grab onto which she did before Gui yanked her on board and just in time too as one of the lust-filled males tried to grab her from behind.

"WAH-!"

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Sunshine yelled before he forced the carpet airborne and out of reach of the crazy fans.

"Finally, we've got everyone." Wicked said sighing in relief as he slumped down on his backside.

"Wait a minute!" Gui said suddenly as he bolted upright. "Where's Prince?!"

"_**WHAT?!" **_Everyone yelled in horror before they started looking for me, frantically.

Meanwhile, I, being completely fine, was standing on a roof top out of view of my companions as well as out of reach of fan-crazed mob, but I was watching my team and how much troubles and problems they were having from a distance before I moved into view and waved my arms to catch their attention.

"There he is!"

As they flew towards me to pick me up, I slowly lowered my arms even as I felt my fury at my helplessness increase as I felt that while all this responsibility was on my shoulders as their City Lord, I couldn't solving anything…

**A/N: A~nd that's it! :D The two songs that Cloud sings are Pain by Three Days Grace (thanks to whoever subscribed that to me it was P-E-R-F-E-C-T! XD) and the other song was This I Promise You by Hunter Hayes. I really think that you should listen to it while reading this update. It was how I was doing it as I was writing it up, but that's your choice. :) Anywho, R&R please and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	20. Chapters 35 through 36

**Disclaimer: Don't own! :)**

_**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with real life (No pun intended) and trying to find some more songs for Cloud to sing in the HUGE concert coming up soon. :)**_

_**Anywho, READ! XD**_

_**Chapter 35**_

It had been several days since I started to become a rock star under my team's wishes and I had spent several days and some nights, both in Second Life and real life, trying to think of a solution to the problems that had been going on, and I had somehow ended up falling asleep on my couch searching for a solution.

I was having a horrifying nightmare about my fans actually getting a hold of me when a loud voice startled me awake.

"CLOUD!"

"GET BACK!" I roared as I bolted up right and instinctively kicked my offender right in the face.

"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked over to blurredly see that I had kicked Huan who fell backwards, dazed from the kick even as blood flowed from his nose.

"Ahh..."

"HUAN!" Mei screamed in shock as Huan hit the floor with a solid thud.

"Huan?! I'm so sorry, man!" I said as I rushed to his side as Mei dashed into the kitchen to get the First Aid. "Are you alright, Huan?! Speak to me, man!"

It was a couple minutes later after we had gotten Huan's nose to stop bleeding that Mei continued on the topic that they had come to tell me about.

"Cloud, did you know the entire world is searching for the Blood Elf Prince?"

"…What? You mean in-game right?" I asked as I stopped from repacking the First Aid on the floor, kneeling, to look over at Mei.

"Not just in-game, they're searching for you in real life, too!" Huan said, nasally through his bandages.

"W…what? What are you guys talking about?" I asked completely confused as I watched Mei dig around in her purse.

"You've sung your way to stardom! Now a lot of talent agencies, modeling companies, even, Second Life wants you to be their Spokesman." Huan said before Mei turned to me holding a fat envelope out for me.

"They've even posted your pictures on their website," She said as I took it from her and slowly opened it. "I printed just a few of them out for you."

"Wha...?" I asked softly as I pulled out a picture of myself. I gaped at it for a couple seconds before I completely turned the envelope upon end and watched as tons upon tons of photos of me came spilling out of the envelope.

I gaped at the pictures that showed several pictures of me in various poses and expressions. From the way they looked to have been taken, it seemed to me that only someone close to me could have taken all of them.

I slumped forward over the photos, letting my head drop as I started trembling.

"…Why…?" I asked softly to myself, not knowing that I was speaking out loud. "…Why?! Why NOW?!"

"...Come on, Mei, let's go." Huan said quietly as he tugged a worried Mei up off the floor.

"...Ok."

"We'll see you later, Cloud." Huan said quietly as he closed the door quietly behind them.

I barely noticed them leaving my apartment as I continued to tremble, but my brain registered them leaving and I allowed myself to let go.

And sob at my helpless frustration…

_**-line-**_

_'How did this happen? What am I going to do?' _I asked myself as I headed to my class on my motorbike and upon getting there; I found something very out of place._ 'Huh? Why are there so many people? There's even a news van here...'_

"What did you think of forming a band in the game?" I heard someone ask as I came to a huge crowd that was right in front of my classroom.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I found that Gui was being interrogated by the media.

"Sorry, I've got to start class so, please leave, or else I'll have to call security..." Gui threatened angrily which only had a different effect on the female reporters.

"KYAAA! HE'S SO HOT!" One of them screamed in joy, causing me to flinch at the high pitch noise as I just so happened to be standing next to her when she screamed.

"WE'RE SO LUCKY WE COULD INTERVIEW HIM!"

_'Gui...'_ I thought with pity as I grimaced in helplessness, frustration shooting through my body as I thought back to the photos…_and_ my growing fame.

"Do you know Prince in...?" Someone started to ask Gui, but he interrupted angrily.

"NO COMMENT!"

Not knowing what else to do, I slid past him and into the classroom to find my fellow classmates also talking about me.

"I didn't think Prince was so hot!" A girl said in shock as she looked at a photo of me as Prince.

"Yeah! He's super famous!"

"I heard lots of agencies are looking for Dage." Jing said in amazement at my fast growing fame.

"Dage, sure is good at hiding," Wen added, shaking his head, just as amazed as his friend. "There's no info on him at all!"

"That's too bad, if Prince came out, it would definitely cause an uproar." Another person said with a laugh and I slowly headed to my seat, feeling very tired. "Oh yeah! I've downloaded all of Prince's songs from the game site."

_'You can even download the songs?' _I repeated to myself in shock as I froze in my movement of putting my bag onto my desk before continuing through it.

"How annoying!" Gui snarled as he walked into the classroom when I heard Zhou's voice calling him back.

"Gui! Come here for a second."

"I _**AM**_ a Professor, try to show some respect." Gui snapped at him, but headed over to him anyway. "Geez..."

_'...Zee-Zee?'_ I thought curiously as I saw him glance over at me and in return, I give him a confused look. _'What's going on?'_

"The Professor and I do not know where Prince is, nor do we know of any plans for him to become Second Life's Spokesman," Zhou told the reporters easily with Gui standing near him, looking startled. "Please wait for official details from Infinite City and about the Infinite Band concert...it will continue as scheduled."

"QUICK!" The reporter yelled as they scattered back to their companies, hurrying as fast as they could so that they could write what Zhou had just told them on their News Bulletins.

"Don't push!"

"What's Prince's status?" Gui asked lowly as soon as the reporters were out of earshot, glancing at Zhou out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think he's been found yet. But needs to be careful, and make sure not to reveal his identity, or things will get serious." Zhou said easily before he glanced over at me meaningfully.

In response, I looked away from him, ticked, but I was also more troubled then I was before...

_**-line-**_

_**In-game...**_

**(LOLI! YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW TO TELL ME WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON! A SECOND LIFE REP!? SERIOUSLY?!) **I shouted through the private PM to Loli who I just knew was behind all of this mess concerning. And considering that she was a GM, she had all the inside resources that made her the _**only**_ suspect that I would think of.

1. Being that it fit her very personality to do this to me without my permission, _**AND**_

2. None of the other members of my ever growing team would have done this to me as they knew the consequences going behind my back like this would cause and Loli was now getting it!

**(Sorry, the higher-ups made the decision, I had no say.) **Loli said and I only grew more furious as I could tell from her voice that she was daring to lie to my face like this.

**(HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! I CAN'T BE THE SPOKEMAN!)**

**(Of course you can, you'll just be a virtual spokesman.)**

**(LOLI-!) **I shouted, about to rip her a new one when she quickly continued,

**(You can be the spokesman! The only thing you won't do is appear in real life, so things like photos, commercials, and even album covers won't be a problem. That's why the higher-ups came to their decision. Don't worry! You won't need to reveal your true identity!)** Loli tried to appease me and it was working slightly as I cooled down some.

**(Besides, Infinite City isn't open yet and people are already lining up to see you, most are here due to the game's website. Plus the company has started releasing your songs. Can't you see how that'll boost Infinite City's economy?) **Loli asked, sensing that I was caving into her wishes.

**(...I can, Loli, but you seem to not-!)** I started to say and again she interrupted me, but this time she got too cocky thinking she had found the perfect solution for my corporation.

**(Did I mention that the company will pay you to be the spokesman, so if you give me your bank account, we can start sending you the money right away!) **Loli said cheerfully and all my fury came roaring back, but ten-fold.

**(...Loli...I will say this once and you better listen well...) **I said slowly and quietly, wishing that I was home so I could beat her to a lower level.

**(Yes? Will you do it?) **Loli asked excitedly, not hearing the warning tones in my voice.

**(If you place another picture of me on that website again; I swear I will NEVER play Second Life ever again! AM I CLEAR?! WHEN I GET BACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU REPEATEDLY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'VE BEEN HAVING MORE THEN ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITHOUT YOU ADDING TO THEM?! APPARENTLY NOT! DON'T PM ME AGAIN! GOOD DAY, GAME-MASTER!) **I snarled as loud and furious as I could before I slammed the PM shut as hard as I could before I then locked Loli out.

Once that was done, I stood in place as I tried to cool myself down, panting in my fury and frustration now that I knew who had done it and I had no way of venting out my bottled up emotions.

In this state, I absolutely refused to use Gui as I had done so in the past and not only knocked Gui clean out with one K.O., but I had also scared the Odd Squad _badly_.

I heard my four main fans come up behind me as one of them asked demandingly, "Prince...what's up with this 'Spokesman' thing?"

"…**THAT G** D**** B******!" I swore in my fury, startling them all greatly at my language before I started destroying the building we were in, taking my emotions on inanimate objects then my companions, knowing that in my present state that I could kill one of them and I needed them to play later for me.

"Prince?! Prince! Stop-stop!" I heard them yell through my flaming-red world as I felt Wicked grab a hold of me from behind around the shoulders while the girls grabbing one flailing arm. Gui, on the other hand, ended up, unfortunately, in front of me.

Still furious and out of control, I accidently kicked Gui in the gut, hard.

"OOFPH!" he yelped as he crouched on the ground in pain which snapped me out of my blood-lust rage.

Gui grimacing in pain from Prince's kick, looked up to see a sight that would later came back to haunt his mind.

Prince was gazing blinding downwards which so happened to be right where Gui was, eyes overflowing with tears filled with pain, frustration, and helplessness; Gui is absolutely shocked.

"Prince..." Gui whispered quietly in shock and hearing him, I jerked slightly as I realized that I had allowed my mask to slip slightly as I instantly look away from him.

Feeling the fury leak out of my arms, the girls released me just as Wicked whirled me around to face him, gripping my shoulders.

"Prince! What's gotten into you?!" Wicked demanded in worry and the two girls joined him, nodding.

"...let's go..." I mumbled quietly and they leaned down towards me, confused.

"Huh?"

"We still have a concert in Sun City!" I said louder as I pushed past Wicked and quickly whipped my face free of tears and my slight break down as I turned to face them all. "So we should be getting ready to go."

"Do we have a choice...?" They all, minus Gui, asked, groaning as they moved past me.

"Heh, I don't want to go either, but we need to finish today." I told them as I followed after them, grinning widely like I always did.

"Prince..." Gui whispered softly and I stopped in place for a second before I gestured for him to come join us, but I refused to look at him…

_**-line-**_

**After the concert…**

"A~nd we're done!" I announced as we hopped on to Sunshine's carpet and he flew us home.

"Finally!" Phoenix said with relief and I laughed at her from where I was standing near Sunshine which she tuck her tongue at me in retaliation and I grinned wider.

"MMNN! I don't want you to become the spokesman!" Fairsky said suddenly as she grabbed ahold of my leg. "There's gonna be more love rivals now! Please don't become the spokesman! Prince...!"

"Umm...Fairsky...?" I asked softly.

"Don't do it! Don't become the spokesman or else I won't play for you!" Fairsky threatened and I got slightly ticked that she would threaten me like that and not even listen to my side of the story.

"FAIRSKY!" I shouted, causing her to start and look up at me.

"...What?"

"I don't want to become the Spokesman either." I told her calmly, as I looked down at her with amusement.

"Oh...ok." She said as she released me, blushing in embarrassment and I couldn't help chuckling slightly.

"Prince, your Highness, we've reached Infinite City." Gui said and I swatted at him in reflect as I turned to look at where he was pointing.

"Great, we are finally back!" I said before I took a deep breath. "Mmm...it smells like home too!"

"Huh?" Sunshine asked as he pointed at something below. "Isn't that Lolidragon?"

Everyone looked to see her waving frantically and shouting something, but we could tell what.

"Hi! Loli...we are back!" Fairsky shouted as she waved back.

_**WHAM!**_

"…Ugh…That's going to leave a mark…" I groaned in pain as we all slid down the front of an invisible wall that had been in the way.

_**-line-**_

"Egg of Absolute Protection, named after is purpose, is an egg-shaded defensive barrier, the area it covers will increase as I level up, but right now, it protects about a fifth of the city." Wen explained conversationally after we all were carried inside and were being healed up by Wolf-bro at that moment. "I can hold it for ten minutes and if I use Mana potions I can hold it longer... We'd have never thought you guys would be the first to test it out, ha-ha..."

I joined in with his laugher as I waited for my turn to be healed, holding my dislocated shoulder.

"Next time before my nose gets broken, warn us about what your egg thing does, okay?" The two girls yelled in fury, having been healed already.

"It's Egg of Absolute Protection!" Wen corrected them, but they ignored him in favor of storming off, still ticked.

"Dage, I came up with a new spell too!" Jing said excitedly as I turned to look at her as Wolf-bro worked on me. "It's called Illusionary charm!"

"Illusionary charm?" I asked, curiously as I looked at the spell she was holding up.

"It's also named after its purpose; it creates illusions. During its creation the charm absorbs my imagination, one it's released the immediate area will take form of my imagination." Jing explained, beaming in pride.

"Interesting…Mind if I try it out?" I asked as I pointed towards the spell once Wolf-bro finished healing me up.

"Sure!" Jing said as she handing me the spell and I chucked across the room where it exploding with a puff of smoke.

"PRINCE!" I suddenly heard Yulian's voice yell and I jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden noise. "Everyone is so carefree; don't you have anything to do?"

"...Nice illusion, Jing," I said slowly, after a couple seconds of examining the 'Yulian' look-a-like before turning to smile at Jing who grinned back at me in pride. "It really does look and sound just like her."

"Prince, what are you doing?" The real Yulian asked as she raised an eyebrow me.

"Trying out Jing's illusion spell," I explained as I pointed to her double when I noticed her looking me over.

"Loli was right, this isn't stylish enough. What do we do?" Yulian mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked before I was suddenly shoved in a random direction by Yulian.

"Follow now, ask questions later." Yulian said as I was pushed down the hall, question marks following me in my awake.

_**-line-**_

"Wow! I like!" I exclaimed as I emerged from my changing room, wearing new armor that I really liked a lot. "Is this for me?"

"You've changed already?" Yulian asked before I was once again shoved and pushed in a random direction while Yulian continued speaking, "C'mon, let's get to the military parade. Everyone's waiting for you!"

"Military parade?" I repeated as I looked back at her. "What parade?"

"You'll soon find out." Yulian said mysteriously and I was now worried as I tried to dig in my heels.

"Wait-!"

"Calm down, you think I don't know you by now?" Yulian asked as she laughed at me. "As soon as you are on stage, you'll turn into the fearless Blood Elf Prince in no time!"

"Prince, everyone's waiting for you." Wolf-bro said as we entered a room to find Doll, Gui, and Wolf-bro there.

"Prince-bro, you're back!" Doll exclaimed in joy as she hugged me.

"Hey, you!" I said as I ruffled her hair playfully before tickling her. "Aren't you afraid I'll steal all the hot chocolate?"

Doll dodged my hands giggling before Wolf-bro pulled my attention away from her.

"Let's go Prince." He said smiling at us and I hugged Doll one more time before I moved to the doorway that led outside.

"Prince, that armor really suits you." Gui said softly and I grinned back him as I patted his shoulder.

"...Thanks, Gui." I said as I went by, letting my hand fall to my side and strode out into the sun, only to be blinded by sun for a second.

When my vision cleared, I looked to see all my Generals, Captains, and etc. standing in two lines on either side of me. They were all smiling at me and I looked at them all before my gaze landed on Wicked who I smiled slightly at before I slid on my Blood Elf personality.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, I looked over it to see hundreds upon hundreds of citizens all cheering and screaming my names.

"I am the Lord of Infinite City. You also know me as the Blood Elf. Prince even." I said slowly as my voice was broadcasted out into the crowd below me.

"It isn't a big deal! It is my duty within the City, just as you are the protectors! I am the City's Lord. Whether you are a soldier, or a simple citizen, you are vital to Infinite City. In other words, we define Infinite City and Infinite City defines us! Together, let's expand Infinite City and create an everlasting Legend in Second Life!" I ended as I held up my fist out towards the sky and the crowd yelled their approval.

"_**YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH**_!"

_**Chapter 36**_

"Prince, I'm begging you! Please don't kill me!" Loli pleaded as I literally towered over her, my hand clutching my sword as I glared at her in utter fury.

"…You have five seconds to give me a good enough reason when I shouldn't inflict upon your pathetic body a whole lot of pain for my band's tears and grief before sending you violently back to the Rebirth point right here and right now!" I snarled as I started slowly raising my sword to swipe at her and Loli stared at me in fear as I knew she had no excuse for doing what she had done.

"Time's up." I said as I grinned bloodthirstily and I was bringing my blade down on a terrified Loli when I was interrupted.

"Prince," I heard someone behind say and I stopped the sword inches from Loli's ghost white face before whirling my head around to glare only to see that Wolf-bro had been the one who had spoken. "Loli's idea of you become the Second Life's Spokesman isn't a bad idea, you know."

My glare intensified at him for the comment and he fidgeted nervously from me, but he pressed on nevertheless, "So why don't you become the Spokesman and I'm sure it will increase the reputation of Infinite City."

I considered the possibility carefully before I whirled back around to glare menacingly down at Loli who was still in place, sweating bullets.

"…You have escaped my wrath this time," I told her before I slowly moved my sword away and she seemingly seemed to melt into the floor with relief which I only added to.

"But next time, you try something like this again without my expressed permission, Loli…" I said before I slid a finger across my throat as I smiled my trademark bloodthirsty grin.

She nodded nervously getting the unsaid message and I stormed off to go cool off…

_**-line-**_

And that's how I become Second Life's spokesman though after I got used to the idea, I was alright with it much to everyone's astonishment.

"You mean to tell me that if I had asked you _**before**_ putting your pictures on the website, you would have been aright with it!?" Loli had asked me after I had calmed down and was enjoying my usual cup of chocolate.

"You got it!" I told her as I grinned widely and snickered loudly as she just about fell over in exasperation…

_**-line-**_

"First, I'll explain the essential tools needed to make a portfolio. This is a photo-critter; it'll take photos for us.

Photo-critters…! Available at Pet vendors near you only 1500 are on sale, so order now! And get a free illusionary charm that creates various backgrounds and props. It's very useful for photo shoots!" Loli said striking a pose while holding out the "photo-critter" for everyone to see.

"…Is this the shopping channel now?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow before the "photo-critter" took a picture of me and I blinked a few time to get the spots out of my eyes.

"How will we distribute the portfolio once we're done here?" Gui asked as he joined Loli and me at the table, jumping into the conversation.

"We'll just take it to the in-game publishers, they'll print it. I plan to sell it at the accessory vendors." Loli explained cheerfully.

_'Makes me wonder what they even do with them then...'_ I thought as I felt a chill go down my spine at the thought.

"Oh yeah," I said as I pulled Gui and Loli's attention to me. "Why don't we open a bookshop?"

"Bookshop?" Gui repeated, curious and I nodded back.

"Not a bad idea, There must be many to want to publish books, but don't have the means, we'd be getting commotions as well is the shop lets people put things up for sale." Loli said, very pleased with the idea.

"Hmm...that could work!" Gui said as he joined in with Loli enthusiasm. "Let's do that then."

**Hours later...**

I, as Prince, was standing in what looked to be a T-City square in real life, wearing a hoody. Since the hood was covering my elfish ears, I looked just like a human-a drop-dead gorgeous human at that.

I looked around me curiously when there was a sudden flash, click before the modern background puffed out of sight.

"Loli...I'm tired of this." I told Loli who was the one taking the pictures and telling me where and how to stand for the pictures. "Are we done yet?"

"It's still early and that was only a few shots." Loli said as she shook her head and I sighed annoyed slightly as I started pulling off the hoody only to pause when Loli said, "Go on take your clothes off."

"Then do _**this**_ pose, the camera will start with a straight on angle and then move higher." Loli said as she held up a poster that had a naked dummy sitting with its legs open as it faced the "camera".

**"KYAA!** This pose makes me feel really embarrassed!" Ice Phoenix and Fairsky squealed as I continued to stare at the desired position that the girls wanted me to do and I felt my face twitched in annoyance as I continued pulling the hoody off of me.

"Your Highness! You must never accept this sort of humiliation!" Gui yelled as he and Wicked appeared behind me, having seen the poster as well.

"Your expression says, 'I'd rather die"," Wicked translated my face to be correctly. "but...Prince...?"

"Prince's body is MINE!" Loli yelled possessively and that started an outright fight.

"I vote for nudity! We wanna see!"

"Prince, you need to challenge the limits of your body!"

"ABSURD!"

"I forbid it! Only_** I**_ can see Prince's naked body!"

"...Later." I said as I walked off, grabbing my normal clothes as I went by.

"Prince! Wait!" Loli yelled and I froze in place at the sound of something _**no**_ "man" wants to hear.

_**RRRRIIIIPPPP!**_

"**LOLI, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING DUCT TAPE?! H-HOLD ON, LOLI-WAAAAAAAAA**-!"

_The ghastly photo shoot was finally over (under my very demanding orders AKA a severe beating under my hands). _

_I concluded...that the amount of pain that sticky duct tape cause is probably on par with giving birth...and I would know too!_

_**-line-**_

"W-what? Opening a book shop?" Wen repeated, excitedly.

"That's right, so what about it?" I asked as I took a sip of my chocolate being carefully to not disturb Gui and Ice Phoenix who were at that moment hanging on me, hearts flying from them.

Once I had severely beaten Loli for giving me so much pain from the duct tape, I retreated to my favorite tavern to drink my preferred beverage with Gui and Ice Phoenix eventually finding me there.

"Da…Dage…Can we put books for sale?" Jing asked with hope in her eyes. "I really love writing!"

"Same here!" Wen added as he too had the same hope in his eyes.

"….I don't see the problem with it." I said slowly shrugging lightly before I nodded to Gui at my left. "Ask him about it through, he runs it.

'_That's right…those two are into writing fiction…'_ I thought as I remembered, taking a sip of my chocolate.

"You guys should get them ready within a few days," Gui said as he straightened up slightly and got serious for a while. "And publish it at the same time as the shop's grand opening."

"Yeah!" Jing cheered with Wen before they high-fived each other. "Awesome!"

"Prince, we're leaving first," Ice Phoenix said suddenly as she glanced at the clock as Wicked entered the tavern and I nodded towards him. "Yulian asked us all to come back and help out."

"Oh, ok. You guys go ahead; I'll hang out with these two a little longer." I said as I lifted my cup towards my small fan group. "Have a safe trip!"

"Prince~!" Gui protested as Wicked grabbed the back of his tunic and dragged him off.

"Come one, you!" Wicked growled and I waved good-bye to Gui as I chuckled in amusement before I turned back to Jing and Wen.

"Excellent, now that I'm finally free for a while," I said as I got to my feet, gesturing to Jing and Wen to do the same. "Let's go and look at the white wooden house you bought."

Nodding in agreement, Jing and Wen followed me out of the tavern before leading me to their new housing.

"Dage, there's something, we've been wanting to ask you…" Wen said suddenly as he glanced at me.

"And that would be?" I asked, curiously as I stretched upwards.

"Have you met Yun Yin?" Jing asked bluntly and I paused in my stretching before I finished and flopped my arms down to my sides.

"Yun Yin?" I repeated before deciding to mess with them for a bit even though I knew they had finally figured it out. "Nope, I've never met anyone with that name, sorry."

"I also didn't think you had met her." Wen said before he looked over at me in suspicion.

"Really…?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"After all, saying you've met yourself sounds odd. Don't you think so, Yun?" Wen asked as both Jing and Wen both looked at me, think I would be surprised.

"….Heh, I was wondering when you guys would figure it out." I said with a laugh before saying teasingly, "And I wasn't lying. I've never met anyone named Yun Yin, I've met Prince though."

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Yun!" Wen said as he punched my arm, in annoyance and I chuckled at him.

"If you guys knew then what was up with calling Dage-Dage all the time?" I asked them, curiously. "Were you enjoying yourselves or something?"

"No, we just know the mess that you're in right now so we wanted to keep it a secret." Jing said, shaking her head in response to my questions and Wen agreed with her, nodding.

"Wanna tell me how you guys figured it out?" I asked as I grinned over at them.

"All it took was several days of observation, but it was finally seeing you drink your chocolate for it all to click into place." Wen said as he pointed upwards and I chuckled again.

"I _was_ being that obvious, that's so sure." I told him before I noticed that Jing was looking at me with calculating eyes. "What's that look for, Jing? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Hey, Yun in that thrilling and sexy love triangle, who will you pick?" Jing asked slyly as she moved closer to me. "…Our Professor or our fellow student…?"

"…Not you, too." I sighed in annoyance as I avoided Jing's question.

"What's the worry? It's fine as it is!" Wen said as he waved a hand at us and Jing hit him for the comment before turning back to me.

"Yun, let's do an experiment!" Jing said as Wen nursed the bump on his head, wincing.

"Experiment?" I repeated, not like the sound of this idea of Jing's.

"Let's have you go on dates with them both in real life!"

"Huh?!"

_**-line-**_

**Real life...**

"Professor, help us! It's terrible, you must help us!" Jing shouted with fake tears as she dragged me to the front of the classroom once the last person had left and it was just Gui and us let in the room.

"What's wrong? Please calm down and tell me..." Gui said as he held out his hands towards Jing while I stood a little a ways completely embarrassed _**and**_ annoyed by Jing's behavior.

"It's Yun Yin...There's a stalker harassing Yun Yin!" Jing fibbed dramatically as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

_'Stalker...?' _I thought in slightly amusement, feeling my annoyance fading slightly.

"It's been like a year and he's still keeps bothering her!" Jing continued as she looked at Gui pleadingly.

"He? Don't you mean her?" Gui asked as he looked at Jing in confusion, pointing at me. "A _girl_ is stalking Min?"

"…Oh my gosh! Yun!" Jing said in shock as she looked at me in horror. "He thinks you're a-!"

"Yes, yes, I know!" I interrupted as I pushed her towards the door. "I'll ask him, so beat it!"

"But-!" Jing protested, but I had, had enough.

"**GO**!"

"Alright, alright..." Jing said before she slipped out the door, but I knew that she was outside pressing her ear on the door to hear what Gui would say.

"Sorry about that, Professor," I said as I turned back to Gui before I pulled out my wallet. "But please look at this first before I explain."

Pulling out my driver's license, I handed it to Gui who took it curiously.

"I'm actually a girl." I told him just he saw the gender reference.

"I"M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T-!" Gui yelled in horror as he went red in embarrassment which I quickly eased.

"Professor, its fine!" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder while taking my driver's license back. "You're not the first to mistake my real gender and you won't be the last."

"Anyway, it seems my friend, Jing," I said I removed my hand from Gui's shoulder to explain what Jing had wanted before as I put my wallet away. "Wants me to go on a date with you and I wanted to know if that's ok with you?"

"Well...I'm..." Gui said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you don't want to, please say so bluntly 'cause I don't care one way or another." I told him bluntly as I looked at him which was probably the wrong thing to do as I must have intimidated him into agreeing.

"I'm free tomorrow."

"So you're accepting?" I asked, just to make sure, giving him the chance to change his mind, but again he didn't take it.

"...Yeah." Gui said as he looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Right, later, Gui!" I said as I left the classroom, dragging Jing away as I went, but I hadn't even noticed that Gui had started at the familiar way I had said his name before he brushed it off.

'_It can't be Prince…'_

_**-line-**_

**The next day...**

So here I was sitting across from Gui drinking my usual cup of chocolate and debating whether I should:

A. Continue to sit there, calmly, drinking my chocolate,

B. Laugh at Gui's obliviousness, or

C. Hit him upside the head for not seeing who was right in front of him before doing A or B.

"Yun Yin, I need to tell you..." Gui suddenly said, jerking me from my indecisive thoughts of whether or not to kill him because of him seemingly inability to recognized me when I literally right in front of him giving him _**very**_ obvious clues and hints.

'_Or could he have been really serious when he had said about not investigating me...'_ I thought before I sneered internally in annoyance and amusement. _'What's the fun in that?!'_

"My heart already belongs to someone else, so...I'm afraid I cannot accept your feelings." Gui finished, once again jerking me from my wandering thoughts.

"...What?" I asked as my brain processed what he was telling me.

"Yun Yin please...please feel down...um ah I...I really so have someone I like, it's not that you aren't good enough...but...um...!" Gui stumbled frantically and I stared at him for half-a-second seeing Gui in Second Life right in front of me and I found I couldn't stop the laugh that burst from me.

"PFFFT! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Gui stopped flailing about to look at me completely bewildered by my reaction.

"Professor, the person you love is Prince, right?" I asked as I set my cup down and rested my head on my fist which was propped up an elbow on the table.

"Yes," Gui finally admitted as he slid his gaze from me, surprised that I guessed perfectly as who it was, to looking down at him own cup filled with coffee. "It's Prince."

"...Prince is a guy," I said slowly and carefully, seriously wanting to know what Gui thought about me. "Won't you regret that?"

"...Regret?" Gui repeated softly before he continued as if talking to himself. "Prince resembles a thorny rose, if I had been aware of its thorns, maybe I wouldn't have plucked it, but now that I've already picked it up and breathed its fragrance...

"Letting go of that rose...now, would rend my heart with pain worse than a wound oozing fresh from my hand, thus I am unable to let go..." Gui said as he lifted one hand to look at it before he curled it into a tight fist.

I looked at Gui who was very serious and I found myself feeling very strange as I stared at him.

"Ah…Sorry for saying something weird…" Gui said quickly blushing that he had just blabbered at me and I smiled back as I shook my head.

"Professor, its fine," I told him before I decided to head home to think this experience over for a couple hours. "Thanks for dealing with my presence today; I hope you have a good one yourself!"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Gui returned, nodding.

"Right!" I said with a forced grin before I waved and walked away.

But it was as soon as I was on the bus and out of view of Gui, that I felt my face go brick red, feeling the blush all the way to my ears.

'_I…I…I think I might be falling for Gui…'_ I thought to myself, worried as I headed home_. 'But the problem is…what am I going to do about it?'_

**That evening…**

"You guys really don't have to follow me." I said slightly annoyed as I headed to where Zhou said that he would meet me at with Jing and Wen following behind me.

"Oh, come on! We're just escorting you to your next date that all!" Jing said cheerfully and I sighed heavily.

"This is more of us just hanging out, Jing." I told her and she pouted at me for the comment.

"There he is!" Wen yelled, pointing just as I saw Zhou as well.

"Yeah, I can clearly see him, Wen, thanks for pointing out the obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Now get going! And make sure to compare them!" Jing said as she shoved me towards Zhou and I grunted at the shove before I obediently headed towards him, sighing all the while.

"Hey, Zee-Zee," I greeted as I got to his side, nodding.

"There you are, Cloud." Zhou said with a small smile.

"Let's go, the new café over here a ways." I said pointing to the side before walking off; Zhou followed me, used to my pace of things.

"Right,"

_**-line-**_

"Got everything?" I asked as both Zhou and I juggled some of the café's pastries in our arms.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go sit over there." Zhou suggested as he nodded towards a park bench and I nodded in agreement.

"...It's been a very interesting day to say the least." I sighed tiredly as I finished eating my last pastry to lean back against the back rest.

"Why?"

"See those two people?" I said as I pointed to the side and Zhou turned to see Jing and Wen peeking at us who both squeaked as they realized that they had gotten caught before taking off running in embarrassment. "They wanted me to go on a date with you and Gui to see which person I liked more."

At this, Zhou whirled around to look at me, startled and shocked, but all I did was look away from him, casually.

"...And?" Zhou asked after a few minutes of silence.

"…I don't know." I finally admitted as I leaned forwards on my knees. "Even though Gui didn't know it was me right in front of him, he gave a very interesting inverse confession."

"Saying that he has fallen for me and whatnot..." I said with a short humorless laugh as I thought back the 'confession'.

Glancing at Zhou, I noticed that he was looking at me with a pained expression, so I turned towards him, seriously, to ask bluntly, "Zhou Ling Bin, do you like me?"

"...It's been 8 years since I fell in love with you." Zhou admitted and I looked at him for a few seconds before I sighed and slumped back into the bench.

"...Finally." I mumbled to myself and I thought Zhou got whiplash at how fast he whirled his head to gape at me.

"'Finally'?" Zhou repeated astonished. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

"I mean that I've know that you like me for a long time, Zhou, and it has taken you _this_ long to finally tell me." I said bluntly as I look at him, with merciless eyes. "Am I even worth all that waiting, Zhou?"

"Of course!" He said instantly and I scoffed slightly.

"...I find myself not very convinced, Zhou." I said as I looked at him before looking away to get to my feet.

"Why?" Zhou demanded as he watched me collect the trash we had.

"Because I have changed and you refuse to see that fact. Zhou, think about this for once," I pleaded as I threw the trash away before I faced him once again. "I'm a young _woman_ now, not the young helpless, lonely _child_ that I once was. I can make my own decisions, do things at my own pace and style, and take care of myself just fine!"

"But it seems that you still see me as I was 8 years ago...when I would come to you when I was lonely or hurting from something that had happened in school." I said as I looked at him slightly hurt. "8 years has come and gone and has changed me greatly... Why haven't you realized this?"

Not waiting for an answer as I wanted Zhou to think about it, I whirled away and left heading straight home, purposing ignoring Zhou's calls.

_**-line-**_

**The next day...**

"Yun! How did the dates go? Who did you prefer?" Jing called as class ended and I was headed to my motorbike to go home.

"Yeah, tell us!" Wen added and they came close, figuring that they would get the details.

"...Nah." I told them flatly and I turned and continued to walk off.

"EEEHHHH?! WHY NOT?!" They shrieked in disappointment.

"One, you two are annoying and two," I said counting the reasons off my fingers. "...I don't _**want**_ tell you."

**A/N: And that's it! :) Tell me what you think! R&R please!**

**I would like if you guys would prescribe more songs to me. It helps me get more ideas for the story! If you can-THANKS! XD But if you can't-THANKS ANYWAY! lol :p Have a great all ya!**


	21. Chapters 37 through 38

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything-just my humor. :D**_

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update-exams are coming up and fast! O.o Also I was trying to calm down since I actually got a flamer for this fanfic.**

**Shocking, I know, but it's true. The person had the guts to actually tell me that he/she thought that this story was, and I quote; **_"it's boring, there's not that much of life behind the words(in short it's dull) and made me lose interest halfway"_** End quote.**

**...If you're think along the lines of swear words towards the person-that was me when I got that review, pretty depressing to get something like and not to mention R.U.D.E!**

**But I felt better as the days went by and more and more people started favoriting my story and following me personally! XD Made my day!**

**Anywho, since Thanksgiving is coming up, I thought that I would update once again, just to get into the spirit of thanks-so I want to dedicate this to everyone who ACTUALLY like me story!**

**Right...Sorry about that...Now READ!**

_**Chapter 37**_

**In game…**

"...Wow...so this is where I'll be performing?" I asked as I whistled up at the huge Coliseum like building.

_'Under Yulian's strict supervision, the concert hall had finally been finished.'_

"How is it? Worthy enough for Prince's concert?" Loli teased and I grinned her in response.

"It's huge that's for sure." I admitted, nodding. "There'll probably be not enough people to fill all the seats."

"That can't happen, we're sold all the tickets," Doll said with a small giggle. "Doll even got sore hands from selling them!"

"...I'm sorry, Doll." I said with a small baby voice as I grabbed her hand before I started walking off with her. "Let's go eat some cookies and hot chocolate for your pity party!"

"PRINCE!" Yulian snarled as she grabbed the back of my tunic.

"Just kidding, just kidding." I said as I wiggled out of her grasp before I said to Doll in a stage-whisper, "We'll do it later, okay, Doll?"

"Okay!" She said back happily and I grinned as I followed the old Odd Squad into the giant Coliseum.

"Welcome to Second Life's very first concert hall-**INFINITE RHAPSODY**!" Wolf-bro announced as I moved past him to look at the huge stage area.

"We built this hall from the ticket money." Yulian said as I watched her pull out her handy-dandy notebook.

"I always knew this kid could get lots of fans!" Loli said with pride and I slid up next to her to smack her over the head.

"Uh-huh, Loli, and I never thought I'd end up becoming the spokesman as well." I said pointedly as I glared slightly at her.

"Me neither...he-he..." She said as she slid slightly away from me.

"Audiences," I said slowly as I turned my attention from Loli to the coliseum. "They're gonna fill this place up soon..."

_**-line-**_

'_After days of rehearsing, it was finally time for Infinite City's Grand Concert. Just as Doll said, Infinite Rhapsody was filled to the brim with fans.'_

"Prince! Prince!" The crowd cheered excitedly.

"Prince, I love you!"

"...So many people...wow!" I said as I peeked out the curtains at the audience before I released the curtain to take several deep breaths to calm myself.

"No need to be nervous, Prince!" Gui gushed, hearts flying as he slid in next to me to glomped me. "Let Gui protect you!"

Before Wicked could do anything, I quickly grabbed Gui in a headlock before I give him a noogie for a bit before releasing him.

"Let's go!" I said laughing, feeling better having dealt with Gui.

_**-line-**_

From our launch pad below the stage I could hear the crowd screaming and cheering for us and I knew what was happening above as Yulian told me.

The bands images would appear on a huge screen before two large explosions would go off before we would then be launched into the air in a crystal which would shatter before we all land on stage, completely safe.

Hearing the two explosions, I braced myself as my team and I were launched into the air in the crystal which easily shattered before we all land on stage easily and got into our places while the crowd roared their approval.

"WAAAH! SUCH GORGEOUS MAGIC!"

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"GUI!"

"WICKED!

"PRINCE! PRINCE!"

"**Say no more**." I said softly into the mike as I tapped my bottom lip and grinned evilly, causing my fans to shriek, hearts flying like mad.

"**Let's begin!**" I screamed before I began to tapping a foot as band got started before I started singing softly and slowly to bring everyone into the mood...

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving-_  
_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know..._

With a hard down beat, I picked up the beat and sung louder, putting all the emotions I had into this song...

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed..._

_And don't resent me!_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest..._

_Don't be afraid_  
_I've taken my beating_  
_I've shared what I've made_  
_I'm strong on the surface_  
_Not all the way through_  
_I've never been perfect_  
_But neither have you..._

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know..._

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed..._

_Don't resent me!_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest..._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending someone else can come_  
_And save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are..._

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed..._

_Don't resent me!_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest..._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending someone else can come_  
_And save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are..._

_I can't be who you are..._

_**-line-**_

'_Having sung ten songs nonstop, we were nearing the end of the concert...'_

"**Next up, will be the final song of the evening, which also happens to be my favorite piece, "It's My Life"."** I said into the mike trying to not pant very hard. **"Now I want every one of you to scream "It's my life" when I do, K?"**

"Die, Prince!" I heard someone scream before someone bolted out of the audience and at me, slashing me in the shoulder and _because_ I was exhausted from singing for hours upon end, the stranger actually got me.

"AH!" I growled as I dodged from the second swipe at me as I clutched my injured shoulder.

"PRINCE!" Gui said in worry as the whole team rushed to my side. "Prince, you're injured!"

"I'm alright." I said reassuringly as I held a hand up to stop the team from attacking my attacker.

"Prince!" The audience too looked on in shock and horror as I straightened up and examined my attacker.

It was a very busty woman who was glaring at me with absolute hatred which awoke my bloodlust mood slightly at the look of challenge she was sending me.

"I don't think I know you," I said calmly as I shifted my stance in case she attacked me again. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Your lover stole my beloved from me, so I'm here to kill you and make that b********** feel the pain of losing a loved one!" The crazed woman roared angrily glaring at me and I blinked slightly in confusion.

"'My lover'?" I repeated before I blinked slightly as I asked carefully, "…Are you referring to a guy or a girl?"

"Of course, he's a guy!" The crazed woman snarled and I looked at him with amusement.

"A guy?" I asked, trying to not laugh as the audience spread the word and started to speculate.

"Prince's lover stole _her_ lover? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is her lover a guy or a girl?"

Turning slightly around, but keeping the crazed woman in view, I looked over at Gui and Wicked to see them glaring at each other viciously, blaming the other.

"...If it's a guy then the options are limited," I said easily as I moved slightly to the side before gesturing to Wicked and Gui. "Which one is it?"

"Guileastos, do you remember me, sonny?" The crazed woman bellowed as she pointed her blade at Gui.

"Eh!?" Gui asked confused as the team all looked at him with accusing eyes. I just looked over at him with my eyebrows raised as I saw this was a perfect opportunity to tease him.

"Prince, you must believe me!" Gui pleaded, having seen the look on my face as it was enough for him to plead innocent with me. "I don't know her!"

"I've got nothing to do with your mess," I told him as I grinned evilly at him before jabbing a thumb at the crazed woman. "Deal with it!"

"How dare you freaking forget about me?! B**********, did you forget about Lovely Consort as well?!" Crazed Woman demanded and the name apparently caught Gui's attention for he looked at her in confusion.

"'Lovely Consort'...who are you to her?" Gui asked, looking very confused.

"Sonny, you b**********! I'm Lovely Consort's husband. You have some nerve, forgetting about me."

At that response, I just about gaped as I started at the Crazed-Woman-Who-Apparently-Was-Also-Maybe…um…a lesbian?

**(A/N: No, I do not have a phobia, but imagine yourself in Prince's shoes at that very moment…a very obvious **_**GIRL**_** is saying she's another woman's husband. O.o I'd be a little weird-ed out too. Since in this game, girls are ****girls**** while guys are ****guys****. With 'Prince' being the only exception to that rule.)**

"Lovely Consort's husband!?" Gui said in shock before he pointed at the Mixed-Up-Gender-Being-Thing in astonishment. "Then you're Western Wind!?"

Recognizing the name myself as I knew that name went with a male and definitely NOT a woman, I once again examined the mixed-up-gender-being-thing as It continued to yell at poor, very obviously bewildered Gui.

"That's right sonny."

"How...how did you end up like this?" Gui asked as he gestured to how the male-turned-female looked.

"It was all your fault to begin with! And what's with all this d******* chit-chat? It's time for me to slaughter your lover, this Prince fellow," The mixed-up-gender-being-thing snarled as It turned to look at me once again.

With that said, It swiped It's blade at me which I easily dodged looking all the world bored and unconcerned, though while I dodged the swipes, I could hear the audience speculating to each other.

"That Western Wind seems pretty strong, must be at level 50 at least!" I heard some say worried only for someone near them to quickly reassure them. "Yeah, but she can't match up to Prince!"

"You keep calling out 'sonny' like you're some old man, and you say that you're Lovely Consort's husband, but you clearly look like a girl." I asked conversationally as I ducked under another swipe. "Yet you appear to be a woman, so are you really a guy or a girl?"

The Crazed Woman didn't reply, but vigorously continued to direct attacks towards me until her cheeks began to flush red with rage.

Finally having enough, It yelled loudly, "B**********, are you even a man? All you do is dodge."

"Don't tell me you're expecting me to stand still obediently for you to hack at," I responded with a chuckle, amused.

"Exactly!" Western Wind bellowed with sword raised in preparation for another attack on me.

This time, I actually did stand still, not budging from my spot as I stood with my smirk on.

Seeing I was about to get my blood splattered all over the stage, everyone cried out in alarm and fear…

"_**PRINCE**_!"

However, all I did, was allow my smile to turn into my trademark bloodthirsty grin as I suddenly gave a swift kick, sending the Crazed Woman's blade high into the air before using a roundhouse kick to send Western Wind backwards.

"_**AAH**_!" It cried out in pain as It landed on It's backside hard while It's sword twirling like mad in the air which I then calmly caught before launching the blade at Western Wind-right through It's shoulder.

"_**AAAAAHHHH**_!" It screamed in agony which I ignored as I lifted the mike that I still held in my other hand up so I could speak to the very excited audience.

**"…Please forgive the little commotion we had here, I hope no one minds, today we will conclude the concert here. I hope everyone will continue to support the Infinite Band…"**

Everyone, disappointed, groaned as they had all been very eager by the fight on stage, but nevertheless left in an orderly manner…

**-line-**

"I'm sorry," Gui said to everyone. "The concert was interrupted because of me..."

"No worries, Gui," I told him as I sat at a nearby table, sipping my chocolate.

"But what's your relationship with the _**IT**_ over there?" I asked as I jabbed a finger at the tied up…Thing which Wolf-bro had just finished healing the wound I have give…It.

"He robbed me of my lover, don't you **FREAKIN'** understand?!" It snarled in fury and I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So you not only stole my Prince, we seduced someone else's lover too?" I heard Fairsky taunt Gui.

"I didn't! And, also, Prince isn't yours!" Gui roared back mad, but at my curious expression, he explained, "Actually before I joined Odd Squad, I once teamed up with a couple, that was Western Wind and Lovely Consort. Later on, Lovely Consort unexpectedly confessed to me...so to avoid getting involved with their issues, I ran away."

"Smart idea," I told him, nodding and Gui beamed back happily, but the moment was broke as It started up again.

"B**********, it's all because of you that Lovely Consort had a change of heart," It roared so angrily that the veins on her head were bulging out, a sight unbefitting for her elegant face.

"Yeah, right," I said with a snort of laughter. "It seems to me that she has more taste to like Gui then you, potty mouth."

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A POTTY MOUTH, YOU HOMO**?!" It fired back and everyone froze to see what I would do as I instantly lost my taunting smile.

I looked It over for a few seconds before turned to look at Doll who was sitting next to me.

"...Doll, love?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she looked at me, curiously while everyone relaxed slightly seeing that I hadn't become violent.

"Can you go get a bar of soap and a wash cloth from the kitchen, please?" I asked as I smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure!" Doll chirped happily before she got up and left to get what I wanted. Waiting for her to return with my requested items, I tuned back to It.

_'He looks like a girl, but he's really a guy?_ _Could this Crazed Woman be like Girly, a male who looks like a female? But that can't be; Ming Huang's chest is as flat as an iron board and It's chest…' _I told myself silently before I boldly looked down It's milk jugs of breasts._ 'Those things are definitely at least more than four times my size in real life...unless they're fake...'_

Still thinking I absently minded got to my feet before reaching out and poked the two blobs of flesh.

'_Mmm, they're soft...' _I thought as I tried to figure this out before I squeezed them twice. '_They're quite bouncy too. Strange…the only conclusion I can think of is that they're real.'_

"...They're real." I announced calmly over to the astonished and embarrassed group as I turned from Crazed Woman.

"P-Prince, your H-Highness…!?" I heard Gui exclaim in shock, eyes bulged out, fixated on me…well, actually, on my hands.

Ice Phoenix and Fairsky were also staring at my hands with flushed faces. I wasn't sure whether or not I was seeing things, but it seemed like both of them were swallowing their saliva and looking at my hands with expressions of desire.

"Get your filthy hands off me, sonny!" Crazed Woman, who had frozen up in shock when I first started, finally snapped at me.

It's eyes were staring at my hands so hard that they looked ready to jump out of their sockets.

Finding It's reaction very amusing, I chuckled at him, but I kept my hands on It as I bargained.

"I will if you stop cussing, there are innocent ears around, you know?" I said easily as I kept my hands in place while I looked up It, smiling cheerfully.

"**STOP MOLESTING ME...DON'T...ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT**!" It yelled and once It had agreed, I obeyed and withdrew my hands, just in time for Doll to return with my requested items.

"Thanks, Doll." I said as I took said items before cleaning my hands off before I handed her a treat. "Here, have a cookie!"

"Yay!"

"Now, explain yourself," I said as I turned back to the Tranny even as I wetted the cloth before I started getting it soapy with the bar of soap. "You're obviously a female, yet you **_say_** you're male,"

"Why should I tell you anything, you freaken' pervert!" It demanded as It snarled over at me.

"I could go back to what I was doing before." I told him casually before I slowly grinned my bloody thirsty smile which made Tranny swallow nervously. "You see, I have no respect for you whatsoever so why should I be respectful of your person when you have not earned it? So I'd advised you to start talking."

"...after I found out Lovely Consort had a change of heart," Tranny said slowly as he decided to follow my advice. "I vowed to K.O.S. that punk Guileastes until he returned to level one. Who would have guessed that the punk would preemptively escape, forcing me to hunt him down for many miles."

At that, I glance over at Gui to see him smiled helplessly as he shrugged his shoulders. I snorted quietly in amusement as I turned back to It as It continued with It's story.

"Luckily, that punk Guileastes was so conspicuous that you could find his whereabouts just by asking around casually. I pursued him all the way to a cliff and I found a piece of that bastard's clothing by the edge. Surely, that b…jerk…must have hid under the cliff to hide from me! Hmph, you think I'd just give up like that, sonny? I lowered a rope on the spot and continued the chase." Crazed Woman seemed particularly proud of his own perseverance.

At that we all turned to look at Gui with eyebrows raised.

Gui's response to our questioning looks was to mouth: diversion tactics.

"Nice..." I praised with a smirk before I turned back to the very oblivious, smug Crazed Woman, thinking, _'__Looks like Gui also realized that Crazed Woman is not one to look before It leaps.'_

"Who would have thought that instead of finding that punk, I'd encounter some sort of hidden quest instead?" Crazed Woman made a scowling face as It apparently remembered the event.

"That damn mythical beast even went as far as to say that I would receive a random divine punishment if I couldn't defeat it. There was no way in h******* that I could defeat that freak of a monster whose hide was as thick as a steel wall, so I had to receive its divine punishment. Who would have imagined that the random divine punishment would turn me into a girl?!"

At that, Loli, Wicked and my own expression changed slightly, but for different reasons, I was sure of that.

'_Never would we have thought that I wasn't the only tranny in Second Life!' _I thought in amusement as I laughed quietly into my palm. '_The only difference is that I'm a _**woman**_ who became a man, and he's a _**man**_ who became a woman!'_

"And if I ever meet him again, I'll kill him!" Tranny snarled angrily, It's voice getting louder in It's fury. "THAT A**HOLE!"

"Oh, Doll, look a butterfly!" I said quickly as I pointed behind Doll.

"Where?" She asked as she whirled around excitedly and I instantly took advantage of her distraction.

I grabbed the soap soaked rag and proceeded to clean out Tranny's mouth which It tried to fight back, but being tied up…

"_NO CUSSING OR I WILL __**KILL**__ YOU WITH THIS RAG_!" I snarled quietly at the Tranny as I released him and sat back down just as Doll turned back around.

"I didn't see it." Doll said sadly and I looked over her head with pity.

"Ah, bummer! I guess it was being sneaky." I told her as I patted her on the head before giving her a few more cookies to cheer her up.

"At least you look pretty..." I heard Loli say, trying to appease the Tranny, but it was to no avail.

"Bull-crap, it's troublesome! Tranny growled at Loli which all the women in the room took offense to.

"Are you looking down on women?"

"PFFT! Women... Women mean nothing!" Tranny said It's voice changed as everyone yelped in shock as before our eyes the once female transformed into a male.

"But my problem ain't with women...but turning into one in t'mornin and turning back to a guy at night…Now that's the problem!" The now **male** Tranny said, with a few veins pulsing.

"…That's got to be the fastest sex change operation, I ever seen!" I couldn't help joking as I studied Tranny's new form over. "But I have to admit that it **w**_**ould**_ be annoying..."

"NO S-!" Tranny started to swear at me, but I glared pointedly at him as I held the rag up, threatening.

"Oi, untie me already! The rope is freakin' too tight!" Tranny asked even as he wore a look of discomfort on his face.

"Then swear you'll never harm Prince again!" Gui said like usual and I could help my silent amusement at the poor bard.

Hearing this, Western Wind scoffed. "No. Can. Do. Even if I don't fight him for the sake of revenge, I'd still like to challenge him, sonny. This pretty boy got some skills."

I burst into loud laughter at Tranny's words before asking, "Why don't you just join Infinite City? Then you'd be able to challenge me whenever you want."

"Prince, that's not a good idea. What if he hurts you?" Gui had concern written all over his face.

"It'll be fine!" I told Gui with a smile as I waved my hand at him. "I haven't fought any monsters for some time now and I'm feeling rusty. At least now, I'll have someone to spar with. If I get injured, I'll just have to find Wolf-bro for healing and if I die, it would just mean that I have to practice harder. But…"

I turned my eyes from Gui to look at Tranny to confidently challenged him, "I have no intention of losing."

Tranny's eyes lit up. "Ha! Looks like pretty boy got some guts!"

"Stop calling me 'pretty boy', or I'll start calling you…hot babe," I said to Western Wind in a semi-threatening manner as my eyes started gaining my usual trademark expression.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hot Babe roared furiously, shocked at the nickname I had decided to give him.

"Of course I dare to, Tranny, you, Hot Babe, with C-sized cups," I mocked even as unsheathed my sword and used it to cut open the rope that bound Hot Babe with one swipe.

Tranny's eyes shone with excitement as he brandished his sword, gazing at me like a greedy tiger. I could see that he was also a lover of combat.

"Don't disappoint me, sweetheart." I held up _Taste of Death_, eyes sparkling with the excitement of returning to battle.

Tranny immediately charged forward without thinking, causing me to shake my head.

'_Tranny may like fighting, but he doesn't like to use his brain to fight.' _I shifted aside my body slightly, dodging Tranny's incoming thrust while simultaneously giving him a shove, forcing him to almost fall flat on his back.

"**D***it**!" Western Wind growled loudly. Dissatisfied by his loss, he charged towards me again.

Seeing that he still hadn't understood the point, I raised my eyebrows slightly.

'_It seems I will have to let his body remember the lesson instead.'_ I found an opening, grabbed a hold of Tranny's wrist that was holding his sword, and fiercely landed a kick to his stomach with my right foot.

He painfully gritted his teeth while I snatched away his sword, smiling faintly. _'__Let the massacre begin!'_

"Your Highness!" I heard my fans cry out in worry, but I just grinned my bloodthirsty smile…

**Five minutes later...**

"Whew! That fight felt so liberating," I said now very much content as I happily put my sword away, cracked my neck a few times before doing some stretches.

Once I was done, I gestured at the lump of bloody flesh on the ground and said to Wicked, who was one of the people in charge of the Military Department. "Remember to recruit Western Wind into the army. His level and martial arts skill aren't bad at all, and he can even freely use sex appeal as a tactic. It would be difficult to recruit even a single person with this kind of talent in ten years."

"Uh-huh..." Wicked said, looking uncertain as he glanced at the twitching Tranny on the floor.

"Alright! Let's head to Infinite Restaurant and eat!" I announced as I raised a fist into the air.

_**Chapter 38**_

"Hmm...?" I said as I paused mid-sip of my chocolate to look around in slightly confusion and concern before turning to Jing and asking, "Where's Fairsky? I haven't seen her around lately."

"She went out with Sunshine." Jing said with an easy shrug as she continued talking with Wen about something I wasn't all that interested in.

_'Sunshine...?'_ I thought to myself with a soft hum as I ignored Gui's whining as usual. _'Since when have those two been so close?'_

_**-line-**_

_'The following days were a living nightmare, there were 5 concerts in just two weeks, but strangely the fans enjoyed watching Western Wind getting beaten up. *sigh* that must be tough on that pretty girl...'_

**"I'M A GUY!"**

_'Naturally, autograph sessions were jam packed. It was only thanks to Sunshine's flying carpet that we could safely _**get**_ there and leave just as safely.'_

"Handshakes only!"

"Thanks for the support!"

"We don't accept kisses!"

"PULL HIM DOWN, PULL HIM DOWN...!"

_'It was as if we were in the midst of a riot, being dragged away, kissed by fans...it was endless torture...'_

"M-my hand's gonna fall off." Gui groaned as he laid half-dead of the table while I grimaced as I shook my hand out, gently flexing my wrist to make sure it wasn't broken or anything. "Just how many are left?"

"ME-I'm the last one!" An overexcited male said as he zoomed up to Fairsky with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"O lovely Fairsky, please marry me!" The male boldly declared before dropping to one knee before her, holding the flowers out for her to take.

"Sorry, I already have someone I like..." Fairsky said slowly and hesitantly and at that I paused in my massaging my wrists to look over at her, my brain clicking in place what I had been noticing these past few days about her and a certain…_pet_ of mine.

"Who is it?" All my Fairsky's hardcore fans roared in fury, demandingly. "Who's the person that wants to die?"

"Got the guts to compete with me? I'll kill him!"

With a soft smile, Fairsky slowly turned and looked up at Sunshine who looked back with curiosity.

"He's the person I like." Fairsky confessed, blushing red as Sunshine blinked in surprised while everyone else freaked out.

"Eh?" Sunshine asked in confusion, seeing everyone staring up at him and I had to hide my amused smile behind a hand.

_**"WHAA?!"**_

_**"WHAAAT?!"**_

_**-line-**_

"Prince, I'm sorry," Fairsky said as she bowed in apology to me while I sat at my usual table with my usual drink. "I've fallen in love with Sunshine, so I can't have feelings for you anymore."

"...Um..." Sunshine started to say hesitantly when Fairsky turned her attention to him.

"Sunshine, don't you love me?"

"Ah…I…well…" Once again, Sunshine tried to say something, but was failing horrible so I decided to help him out.

"Fairsky, you can't fall for Sunshine." I told her, causing Fairsky to whirl around to look at me in confusion and slightly annoyance.

"Why not?"

"How do I explain this...?" I asked myself and her with a soft sigh.

"Say it!" Fairsky barked, now getting very mad.

"Fairsky...I really...cannot love you...I..." Sunshine said slowly and sadly as he avoided Fairsky's eyes.

"Why not!?" Fairsky asked as her expression changing slightly from fury to confusion as she looked at Sunshine. "Haven't we been great together these past few days!? I refuse to believe that you don't have feelings for me!"

"I..." Sunshine started to say, but Fairsky wasn't having that as she suddenly kissed Sunshine who was completely startled at first before he fully returned to very passionate kiss.

"...Wow...that's what I called a passionate kiss!" I said before doing a cat-call towards them, grinning widely.

In all seriousness, I didn't care if Fairsky switched her love from me; in fact, I encouraged it though there was the slightly problem of Sunshine being a NPC…

"…Such a sweet intense love-so touching!" I suddenly heard Jing and Win say behind me and I turned slightly to see that they were both bawling their eyeballs out.

"Oh! Didn't know you guys were standing there…" I told them with a smile which vanished as Jing grabbed my shoulders, shaking them.

"Dage! Since you can do without Fairsky, why not give her to Sunshine?" Jing demanded/asked as she looked up at me.

"You guys know why!" I told them as I shook Jing off of me. "Sunshine isn't even human!"

Turning to look at the kissing couple, I quickly caught Fairsky's fist as she tried to deck me. Apparently she had heard my words and taken the greatest offence to them.

"Prince! I've completely misjudged you!" Fairsky yelled as she glared up at me and I gave her a returned glare for her words. "Even if I no longer love you, you shouldn't insult him like that!"

"I'm not insulting him." I told her coldly before shoving her away from me, using the wrist I held. "I am only stating a fact!"

"You-!" Fairsky started to say apparently thinking of ripping me apart, if she could, when Sunshine interrupted her.

"Fairsky, what Prince said was true," Sunshine said softly, pulling Fairsky's attention back to him. "I'm really not human..."

"Sunshine, don't demean yourself like that!" Fairsky said she whirled around glaring at him.

"I am not demeaning myself, Fairsky, I truly am not human." Sunshine said calmly with a sad smile towards Fairsky. "I'm just a NPC with self-awareness."

"T-that's impossible...There's no way you can be a NPC, you're lying..." Fairsky said slowly in shock and horror, trying to deny to truth. "E-even if you don't like me, you don't have to lie like this!"

"It's true," I added as I gently turned Fairsky's face towards me and looked down into her eyes. "Sunshine and Kenshin both are my humanoid Pets, they're different from normal NPCs as they have become self-aware."

Fairsky, seeing the seriousness in my eyes and knowing that I'm not the type of person who would lie with that much seriousness in my eyes, collapsed to the floor in her shock and horror before she started crying.

"WAAAHH!"

"Fairsky..." Sunshine said as he moved towards Fairsky while I got out of the way for him. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have lied to you..."

"Why did it turn out like this? I thought I'd finally found true love...!" Fairsky sobbed as she weakly pounded on Sunshine's chest. "You liar, why were you so nice to me? You tell me you're a NPC only _after_ I fell in love with you! How do you expect me to just accept this!?"

"I'm sorry..." Sunshine repeated softly as he looked at me for help, but all I did was look at him with a look that said 'this is your problem, not mine'.

"Fairsky, Sunshine didn't lie to you on purpose." Jing said trying to help, seeing Sunshine's helpless expression. "Although he's a NPC, I believe his feelings are real."

"…NO!" Sunshine said loudly as he hugged Fairsky closer to himself. "It's _**my**_ fault, no matter that! I shouldn't have made Fairsky sad!"

"Sunshine..." Fairsky said softly before I saw her resolve tighten in her eyes, causing me to grin. "Do you love me or not?"

"...Can I love someone...? Fairsky, I'm only a pile of data-a program." Sunshine told her as he pulled her to her feet. "I don't even understand what love _**is**_."

"Then tell me, do you like being with me?" Fairsky demanded as she gripped Sunshine's tunic.

"Yes."

"Apart from me, do you have the same feelings for anyone else?"

In response to Fairsky's question, Sunshine shook his head honestly.

"Then if you could put all that aside, would you like to be with me forever?" Fairsky asked bluntly and we (Jing, Wen, and I) all watched Sunshine get a shocked/startled look on his face at the question.

"For...ever?" Sunshine repeated slowly before he instantly answered determinedly. "I would! And I really wish to be with you forever and ever!"

"I would like that as well! I don't care if you aren't human, to me; you're more real than anyone else!" Fairsky said passionately and I could have sworn that tiny hearts were starting to float out from between the two love birds. "It doesn't matter if you understand love or not, if you don't, I will make you understand-!"

"But how can I be with you? I don't have forever..." Sunshine said as he looked at Fairsky with worry.

"I don't mind! No matter how it's going to turn out, I just want to be with you! I have no care for eternity, what matters are the feelings we now share..." Fairsky said softly as she touched Sunshine's cheek softly.

"Fairsky..." Sunshine whispered as he pressed the hand closer before leaning down to kiss Fairsky softly.

"…'The feelings we now share...' Such a moving phrase!" Jing and Wen said as they sobbed into handkerchiefs which I had graciously passed them as the new couple kissed each other.

"Dage, just let them be together!" Jing begged as they all turned to look at me, pleadingly, with Sunshine smiling at me, knowing full well that I would do so.

"...Ok, but I have to do something first." I said before grabbing Fairsky's arm gently while saying, "Come here a second, Fairsky."

Pulling a confused Fairsky to stand next to me, I asked her, "Do you, Fairsky, take this very fine, caring gentleman to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!" Fairsky answered instantly, realizing what I was doing as did the others who all smiled happily at me.

_**System notice: Sunshine and Fairsky are now married!**_

"There! You two are now married! Do as you please." I said with a playful wink as I playfully pushed Fairsky towards Sunshine who grinned happily at me.

"Thank you so much, Prince!" Fairsky said as she hugged Sunshine closer to herself before releasing him to give me a hug as well.

"...You're welcome, Fairsky." I answered as I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before whispering softly, "Be happy now."

"I will." Fairsky said back as she smiled me, looking up at me with newfound respect and I gave her a wink in response.

Glancing over at Sunshine, I found that he was actually giving me what only could be translated as a death glare.

"Isn't this great, Sunshine?" I asked him playfully as I leaned on his shoulder and I tried to not laugh at the look he had given me when I had kissed his wife.

"Welcome to jealousy!" I told him which snapped him out of his jealously to ask very innocently, "What's 'jealously'?"

I started laughing as Fairsky blushed happily before she explained it to poor, bewildered Sunshine, not that my laughter was helping any...

_**-line-**_

It wasn't till a couple hours later that Loli PMed me as I knew she would eventually do once the word had spread about Fairsky and Sunshine's marriage.

**(Prince, what's going on? I just heard a strange rumor!)**

**(Which rumor?)** I asked, playing oblivious.

**(The rumor about Fairsky and Sunshine being married, of course!)**

**(Then it's correct.) **I told her calmly before stiflingly my laughter at her response.

**(WHAT?!)**

It took me only about 20 minutes for me to explain the entire story to her...

**(Hmm…looks like this love is doomed to end in tragedy…)**

**(I don't think so, that is, if the company doesn't erase Sunshine and leave him alone. It's not like he's hurting anything.) **I pointed out to her which caused her to agree reluctantly.

**(Anyway, there's no time to worry about them, Prince, I've got something important to tell you...Sun, Moon, and Star; the three official cities will soon be open to invasions!) **Loli said conversationally, causing me to spew my chocolate all over my table, causing people that I was with to stare at me in shock, but it was my exclamation that _**really**_ caught everyone in the tavern's attention as I bolted upright while exclaiming quite loudly,

"_**IN-**__cough, cough__**-INVASION**_?!"

**"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

**(...Nice one, Prince.)**

**(...Shut up...)**

**A/N And that's it! :) Alright, tell me what you guys think! Did you like the song I chose for Cloud to sing? It's Leave Out the Rest by Linkin Park. I've been having some trouble finding a good one-so tell me what you think? :) Also thanks for all the reviews and for favoriting this story and me! XD R&R please!**

**And everyone have a good and safe Thanksgiving!**


	22. Chapters 39 through 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :)**

**Now on with the story! XD**

_**Chapter 39**_

"Invasion?" All my main generals and the old Odd Squad repeated in confusion to Loli who was standing, arms crossed looking smug.

Upon my exclamation in shock, I had ordered all my generals and the old Odd Squad to the castle to talk about what Loli had just learned.

So there we all were standing around a large table in infinite City's castle, talking while I leaned back on a pillar, keeping quiet for now, letting them decide what they wanted to do. I just had a feeling that we were going to war soon; the every thought of it made me lick my lips in excitement.

"That's right." Loli said before she explained, pointing out the three cities on a map that was placed on the table. "The three cities: Sun, Moon, and Star will be open to players to invade."

"What are we waiting for?! Of course, we're going to invade!" Zui demanded with excitement which was quickly answered by my other generals.

"Let's invade and unite the Central Continent!"

"**YEEEEAAAHHH**!"

Chuckling, I watching in amused at everyone's enthusiasm at wanting to go to war…_again_.

"I believe if we capture one city, it'll only be a matter of time before the rest is in the bag!" Kong-Kong said with a bright grin which was rewarded by others who had just as bright grins on.

"Then which city should we invade first?" Swan Beauty asked as she calmed everyone down with this question.

"How about Moon City?" Kong-Kong suggested as he leaned forward. "Our guild, the Righteous Blades, is based there. It should help us in battle."

"Okay, let's invade Moon City!" Wolf-bro said with a nod before gesturing to one of the generals to go spread the word to our army of our new plans.

"...This is going to be fun." I said softly grinning widely at the thought of blooding up my blade once again.

"Prince?"

Hearing my name, I turned to see the Odd Squad, my fans, and a few of my generals around me, Zui being the one who had asked the question.

"Yes?" I asked as I straightened up from the pillar.

"Are you're currently at level 76?" Swan asked with a serious look on her face.

"...Maybe." I said slowly, making sure that I didn't really answer the question as I was actually at level 86, but I didn't want anyone to know about that tiny detail.

"That level isn't high enough." Swan scolded and I just smiled innocently at her letting her think what she wanted as she continued. "In all five continents, your level is the lowest among top ranking players, I'm afraid; you'll need to level up some more."

"I'm fine with that." I said with a large bloodthirsty grin as Odd Squad all rolled their eyes knowing that I would never say no to going out and killing something.

"ME! I want to train with his Highness!" Gui said instantly. "I'm adept in support!"

"Odd Squad members all hold key positions, so others will be assigned to help you." Swan said as I covered my mouth to hide my grin at the sight of Gui knocked out on the floor by Swan.

**_-line-_**

**Later that day...**

"Greetings, my Lord!" Said a small group of strangers, all but one (who just so happened to be Tranny) looked at me with excited and hero-worshiping eyes.

"...Afternoon." I said softly, politely before I asked them, "So you're the ones who will be training with me?"

"It's such an honor to be training with our Lord! Everyone, let's do our best to help him level up!" One of them said causing the others to answer him excitedly.

"Of course!"

"KYAAA~!"

"...Follow me then." I said with an amused smile before turning to lead them where I wanted to train while my new group followed me, still gushing out their happiness.

"We have to do our best to protect our Lord!"

"I'll do my best to heal!"

"Don't worry, Milord! I swear I won't let anyone hurt you!"

"He doesn't need your protection! Just don't get in his way!"

"Yes! That's right! Our Lord is the undefeated Champion!"

_''Undefeatable champion'?' _I repeated silently to myself in confusion which turned to quiet amusement._ 'Now I wonder where they suddenly got that idea.'_

"Undefeated Champion?" I heard Tranny say bring me out of my amused thoughts as I looked over to see him scoffing as he continued, "If _**'I'**_ was fighting him seriously, he'd be the **DEAD** champion!"

"Oh? So you weren't fighting seriously those two times? No wonder you've been transformed into what you are now." I said with a mocking glance before sighing sadly, knowing that Tranny would get mad. "Pity..."

_**"WHAT!?"**_

"No~thing! Let's go grind some monsters!" I shouted as I ignored Tranny and walked out of the city and into the forest.

"YEAH!" My new fans cheered, happily.

"Our Lord is the strongest!"

"The coolest!"

"The most powerful!"

"The greatest in the world!"

"Hold on, how should we support our Lord?" One of them asked in confused and worry.

"Just heal him, for heaven sacks, while you buff him and you shoot your arrows…" Another answered with a scolding tone in his voice which caused an outright fight of what they should do and not do.

As always when I was with a group traveling, I kept an eye out on my surroundings and seeing a monster coming up behind the oblivious, but still fighting group, I blurred through them all, instantly catching their attentions as I easily killed the monster.

"…Or you guys can just watch me work." I said softly, smirking at them, not needing to raise my voice, though it caused a much desired result.

"Yes, Sir!" The males said saluting while the girls squealed in happiness.

"KYAAA!"

I smirked at them, amused before I started walking off once again though, Tranny slid up next to me to whisper disdainfully, "Pretty boy, I, for one, would never concede that you are undefeatable. One day, I will beat you, but before then, you better not lose to anyone else."

Hearing this, I slowly looked over at him before grinning bloodthirstily in pleasure.

"I'll be waiting then..."

**_-line-_**

"Serpent King…its immense strength, swiftness, and sharp venomous fangs, make it a formidable boss mob…" I said softly to myself as I stopped the group a good distance away, to examine my new target carefully.

"EH….?! F-fight the Serpent King?" Tranny asked nervously. "Are you sure? It's strong, but not worth much experience."

"Exactly! That's precisely why no one will bother me for it. My aim here is to train. It's more satisfying this way!" I told him with my trademark smirk.

"What an incisive speech! As expected form our Lord! I…I'm so touched!" Everyone sobbed behind me and glancing over my shoulder, I found that they were indeed crying. I chuckled quietly in my amusement before I turned to look at the Serpent King once again.

"Everyone, please stay here." I ordered before I took off towards it, focusing completely on my target as I ignored Tranny's yells.

'_It's huge…I'll slowly sneak up on it so it doesn't see me…' _I thought to myself as I crept closer before licking my lips in my glee.

'_How exciting! It's been a long time since we've both tasted blood, my old friend, now let's drink our fill!'_ I thought towards my blade as I drew it and attacked the Serpent King with a vengeance.

"TAKE THAT!" I shouted furiously as the Serpent King immediately responded to me by trying to swipe at me as well which I easily dodged that with a huge gleeful grin, but I had forgotten about the tail as I was struck by it sending me flying through the air.

"MY LORD!" I heard everyone scream out in fear.

'…_heh, heh…I've gotten slightly rusty, __**BUT**__ he is strong…just the way I like them!'_ I thought with absolute glee as the Serpent King once again swiped at me with a huge angry roar.

With my grin still on, I easily block the swipe before blurring in a whirl as I slashed back a few swipes myself all the while still blocking as the Serpent King, with his two swords, continued to attack me.

Landing on the ground from a spectacular flip, I looked up just in time to see the Serpent King strike at me, mouth wide open as he completely ate me whole.

"MY LORD!" The group screamed in horror while Tranny added his own comments. "That Idiot! I told him not to fight that thing!"

They watched, at first, in horror then shock as the Serpent King swallowed before it sudden split completely in half, blood spraying everywhere.

I stood inside with my sword in the air showing that I had been the one to slice the King literally in half before I whipped my head up.

"**HAHAHAHA!"** I said, laughing hysterically in my enjoyment as I stood in place as I got drenching once again as blood poured down on me. "**THIS FEELS GREAT!"**

"D*****!** Are you retarded, kid? Why would you make yourself dripping with blood all over?" Tranny stared in astonishment as he watched the blood pour down on me.

I wagged a finger and asked him impishly, "Do you recall what my nickname is?"

"Blood Elf…" Tranny replied automatically, and then scratched his head. "Oh, so that's why you are called the Blood Elf. So, the pretty boy has this kind of perverted hobby."

"Who's perverted?" I asked as I grinned wickedly at him. "This is called My Blood Lust, sweetheart! Ain't I so cool?"

Tranny gave me a universal hand signal – a fist with only the middle finger sticking up. "Cool? Cool?! If anyone calls that "cool", I will cut off my own head to make soup for you, d******* it."

"Ultra-cool…!" the words echoed out from behind me.

Knowing what I would see, I turned around to see that the team was back. The female players' eyes kept popping out as hearts, and the guys stood with clutched fists and eyes full of admiration. All that was left for them to do was to kneel down and yell, "All hail the king!"

I snickered as I slid a look over at Tranny who was gaping at them in horror so I couldn't help but talk down to Tranny, saying, "Better go make that soup, Hot Babe~!"

That snapped Tranny out of his horror fast. "What?! YOU-!"

But I was already walking away while saying over my shoulder, "If you don't have the stomach for my line of work; the road back to Infinite City is that way," as I pointed back towards Infinite City.

"Our Lord is so awesome!" My fans cheered as they followed after to once again watch me do what I liked best to do.

"Wah! He killed another one!"

_Amongst the chaos of my killing spree, I slowly gained a lot of experience without realizing it, moving me up to level 94._

_Even though gaining that much was pretty decent considering that I was just quenching my bloodlust…_

**_-line-_**

"...We've returned." I said as I lean my dazed group back to Infinite City with Tranny following us, looking thoughtful so I was guess he was debating whether or not to lob his head off to make soup for me like he had said before.

"My Lord~!" My new solidified hardcore fans sighed as I parted from them with a wave and a sly grin.

"My Lord? You came back just in time, come quickly!" Swan said as she pointed towards a room. "There are two guild leaders whom you must greet! They wish to join us!"

"Can I rest alittle before I meet them?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder slightly.

"My Lord, they've waited long enough already!" Swan said with a small shake of her head to my question.

"Oh, alright," I said as I nodded and straightened up, pulling on my appearance as the Blood Elf.

"Thank you, my Lord! If you'll follow me..." Swan said as she led me to where they were waiting.

Entering the room, I found 10 people waiting around a table, who all looked up as I entered.

_'The atmosphere seems...tense...' _I thought to myself before take the slightly steaming cup that Swan was holding towards me, formally.

"I am Prince, Lord of Infinite City." I said to them, formally. "On behalf of Infinite City, I welcome each one of you-!"

"Wait a moment." One of the men there interrupted, standing up. "Rumor has it, that the Lord of Infinite City can single-handedly defeat a fort against tens of thousands of men. Even though you do not appear to be ordinary man, it's still not enough to convince us to join, unless, of course, the Lord can prove his worth!"

"...Then let's cut to the chase, tell me what you want." I said coldly as I closed my eyes while taking a sip of chocolate that Swan had handed me. **(A/N Cloud has to have her hot chocolate! XD lol)**

"Excellent!" The guy said eagerly and I reopened my eyes to see him smirking cockily at me. "The Lord of Infinite City is indeed forthright!"

"This here is the best fighter in my Guild..." The man said as he gestured over his shoulder at a boyish-like young girl who got to her feet.

"Arctic Fox!"

_**Chapter 40**_

I slowly looked Arctic Fox over as she stood up and moved to stand in front of me as she too looked me over.

"If his Lordship or his underlings can defeat Arctic Fox, then we will devote ourselves to Infinite City, and pledge fealty to you forever." The leader of apparent idiots said and I could tell by his tone that he thought I wouldn't be able to win-that hit a sensitive nerve.

"Humph...Sounds fine by me." I said as I handed Swan my cup as I looked over at the leader coolly and I could have pressed on if Zui hadn't interrupted me.

"Prince! Don't fight him!"

**(…Zui…Why are you interrupting?) **I PMed him, my tone telling him that I wouldn't at all pleased with him at that moment.

**(Arctic Fox is the third strongest player in the game, at level 92; he wields Blood-Thirst, one of the three godly weapons. Prince, I'm afraid you are no match for him.) **Zui quickly explained and I just about killed something.

"...Zui, be still." I snarled angrily as I glared over at him before I took a deep breath as I turned to look at the smug leader. "Very well, since you have chosen to use your best fighter, I, too, shall do the same."

**(Kenshin, hurry back, please! There are enemies stirring up trouble!) **I PMed him even I tried to keep my temper under control.

'_And just when I came home nice and stress-_**less**_!'_ I thought angrily before I made myself pay attention to what the stupid leader was saying.

"Best fighter? I was under the impression that his Lordship was the best fighter here." He said with a scoff of disbelief before he glanced back over at his group meaningfully, causing them to all snicker.

"And some could be said about your guild, yet Arctic Fox steps forwards as the strongest, are you sure you're the leader of _**your**_ guild?" I shot back with a mocking smirk.

"TCH! Fine then! Let this best fighter of yours show himself." The leader demanded angrily as he pointed at me, but all I did was snicker back just as I saw Kenshin enter the room.

"Ah, Kenshin, perfect timing," I said, with a fake smile which he instantly noticed, causing him to instantly tensed up, ready for anything.

"Come have a duel with Arctic Fox." I told him as I gestured to his opponent, causing Kenshin and Arctic Fox to look each other over, critically.

"Eh?" The group said as they gaped at Kenshin who still was wearing my old beginner clothes though he had his cloak-like robe over it all.

"Now if you'll follow me..." I said to everyone as I waved for them to follow me before I slid an arm around Kenshin's shoulder so that he was walking right next to me.

**(Kenshin, I'll tell you right now that I'm ticked out of my mind!) **I snarled over the PM.** (Our team thinks I'm too weak to fight Arctic Fox!)**

**(Even though you weld **_**Taste of Death**_**?!)** Kenshin asked in astonishment as he looked over at me.

Kenshin had told me previously when we had arrived to Infinite City and were sitting down relaxing that _Taste of Death_ was **THE** powerfulest blade to get your hands on in Second Life…**PERIOD**. The reason being that the sword was very picky about who welded it.

**(I don't think they even know that my sword is **_**Taste of Death**_**.) **I PMed back with an angry snarl before we come to the courtyard.** (So please beat the life out of Arctic Fox for me!)**

**(As you wish,) **Kenshin said with a short nod to me, causing me to grin back at him.

**(Thanks a bunch, Kenshin!) **I said as I released Kenshin, so he and Arctic Fox could go battle each other.

Leaning casually against a wall, I looked over to see that leader of the group looking at me very cockily, like he knew what the outcome was going to be as he scoffed at Kenshin's appearance.

In response, I just raised an eyebrow at him before looking over at the fight that was going to begin.

The two stared at each other silently before Kenshin narrowed his eyes and tightened his hand on his sword.

Then almost as fast as lightening, Kenshin slashed at Arctic Fox who dodged it before flipping completely over him.

"WHOA!" Arctic Fox's group exclaimed eyes wide and mouths open at Kenshin's speed. "SO FAST!"

Arctic Fox, from behind Kenshin, tried to stab only for Kenshin to easily block the attempt.

Going to with momentum that he had acquired, Arctic Fox kicked at Kenshin who also kicked, causing the pair to explode away from each other before they lunged right back at each other slashing like mad.

I whistled silently in admiration as even for me, their movements were slightly blurred, but the fight came to an end very quickly as Kenshin instantly saw an opening which he took as stabbed Arctic Fox in the stomach.

"**TAKE HIM OUT! ARCTIC FOX**!" Roared the guild leader who was now looking very worried, even as Arctic Fox winced slightly at the heavy blow that Kenshin had dealt him.

"**HOWLING WOLF!" **Arctic Fox yelled as she fired an attack right at Kenshin's head which actually caught Kenshin off guard.

…But only slightly.

In a mass of blurs, Kenshin barely dodged the blow before appearing right behind Arctic Fox, completely catching her off guard as she whirled around to gape in horror and shock.

**"HEAVENLY-SWORD-STRIKE!"**

In the span of a few seconds, Kenshin rapidly hit Arctic Fox ending with a powerful slash that sends Arctic Fox flying through the air.

I almost snickered at the look of awe on her face as she flew.

**"ARCTIC FOX!" **The leader's team yelled in shock.

"AGH!" Arctic Fox huffed in pain as she skidded to a halt on the ground several feet from Kenshin who sighed softly before sheathing his sword, having won the fight.

Seeing this, I slowly looked over at the guild, snickering at their astonishment and horror.

**"WAHH-LOST? ARCTIC FOX ACTAULLY LOST?"**

"I think that concludes the duel; you guys should tend to Arctic Fox." I mocked as I got up from my leaning on the wall.

"**MORON! YOU SAID YOU COUDN'T BE DEFEATED, WHATS THE POINT IN KEEPING A USELESS PERSON LIKE YOU?!" **The leader of the guild roared in fury to his down team member which instantly angered me.

**(Kenshin…) **I PMed slowly, silently snarling.

**(On it.) **Kenshin PMed back before he whirled around and sent each and every one of the morons back to the Rebirth Point.

"**DRAGON FLIGHT OF HEAVEN**!"

"EEK!"

"ARGH!"

With that done, Kenshin turned back to Arctic Fox who had yet to move from her sprawled position on the ground.

"OK*?" Kenshin asked bluntly.

**(A/N: Here starts the conversation between antisocial people. One worded Q&A.)**

"Fine..." Arctic Fox said back before she started sitting up.

"Help?" Kenshin asked, though he didn't move from where he was standing looking at her.

"No." Arctic Fox snarled before she started coughing up blood.

"...So what should we do with you now since your leader came to pick a fight." I asked slowly as I moved closer to Kenshin where I patted him on the shoulder in praise, he nodded slightly at me.

"KILL ME IF YOU WANT!" Arctic Fox roared as she finally sat up and glared over at me.

"Nah, it would be a waste of talent there," I said easily before I leaned down towards her. "Why don't you join Infinite City?"

"NEVER!" Arctic Fox declared defiantly, but I was determined to have her on my side.

"If you join, I'm sure you can challenge Kenshin anytime you want, I do. Don't I, Kenshin?" I stated as I turned towards Kenshin.

"On occasions when you can't get out to grind monsters, you do." Kenshin said easily as he sheathed his sword before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"See?" I said almost teasingly as I looked back over at Arctic Fox who now seriously considering it.

"Or…" I said slowly, adding to the flames. "Is it because you afraid to challenge him again?"

"RIDICULOUS!" Arctic Fox said loudly as she glared at me.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"…I refuse to take orders." Arctic Fox said reluctantly as she carefully got up, being careful of her wounds.

"That's fine; you can be my bodyguard, same as Kenshin. Your tasks will mainly consist of fighting strong players." I said as I jabbed a thumb over at Kenshin before I once again patted him on the shoulder.

**(…Please don't kill me.) **I PMed him pleadingly just as he realized what that meant for him.

…**Clink. **

**A/N: And that's it! :) I hope you like it!**

**I know very well that I'll be getting reviews (hopefully NOT HUGE flamers though) for making Arctic Fox female, but to me, Arctic Fox just seems female to me-whether or not that true, I don't know. I was trying to get this updated fast enough for it to be a Christmas present for all my readers, but I got extremely busy, but better late then never, no? Anywho, Happy New Years everyone! :)**


	23. Chapters 41 through 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! XD**

**A/N: Warning! Chapter 41 is very much OC as Cloud's personality starts coming out. **

**You'll see what I mean when you read it. :)**

**NOW READ!**

_**Chapter 41**_

"It seems many people in Central Continuant refuse to accept Prince as well..." Zui said slowly as he looked around at everyone gathered in the room.

I was seated at a random table nearby doing my usual as everyone talked about and around me.

"I believe it's because Prince's level isn't high enough and there are many who are jealous of him being Second Life's spokesman." Wicked added with a small nod as he crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Besides the level, I believe the Lord lacks reputation." Swan stated as she joined in the conversation.

"Reputation?" A few people asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Prince's reputation still isn't enough despite his Blood Elf image in public. Maybe...it's the appearance." Swan explained before everyone turned to stare at me as I sipped at my chocolate.

"Is it because Prince doesn't look capable enough?"

"Yes," Swan said as she moved closer to me before gently touching my shoulder to bring my attention to her. "If I may ask, how old will you be this year?"

"...I'll be 21." I said slowly as I raised a curious eyebrow.

"'21'...?" Swan repeated, slightly surprised before she became thoughtful. "Looks like you are the youngest of all the Landlords."

"Looks wise, he's fine, but he needs to be more involved in city affairs." Gui said as he held up a photo of me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at the fact that he even **_HAD_** one. "Most people have only seen him as a photo on the official site."

"I can't be blamed for this." I said smoothly into the conversation which was, as I had been expecting, instantly ignored as the conversation kept going.

"Our Lord's reputation must be established at all costs!" Swan declared with everyone agreeing, eagerly.

_**-line-**_

"I, Yulian,"

"Ugly wolf,"

"Guiliastes,"

"Doll,"

"Lolidragon"

"Wicked,"

"Nan Gong Zui,"

"Swan Beauty,"

"Kong-Kong..."

I was standing on a platform as one by one everyone in my large group knelt at my feet, pledging their lives and loyalties to me.

"**Swear to serve Prince, Lord of Infinite city, with undying loyalty**!"

"...I accept your oaths." I said slowly, actually feeling slightly uncomfortable with this new development of my life.

"Yeah! Now we can definitely establish out Lord's reputation!" Everyone cheered as they all headed out to go do what they wished. "Ahahahaha...this is great!"

"My Lord, how are you doing?" Wolf-bro asked me as he walked up to me, finding me still standing on the platform, gazing after my new subjects.

"...I'm not used to all this to tell you the truth, Wolf-bro." I said honestly as I looked over at him, with a sad smile. "All of the members of Odd Squad kneeling before me even though we have gone through so much together…"

"Heh...I actually rather have you guys bully and tease me the way before then kneel before me like common underlings when I see you all like my right hands that I cannot fight without." I finished softly with a humorless laugh.

"Prince..." Wolf-bro said softly, but before he could continue, Loli showed up.

"It's 'my Lord' now! Don't forget Swan's orders!" Loli scolded as she smacked Wolf-bro on the back of the head.

"Don't think we kneel because we want to, if it wasn't for your reputation, there's no way I'd knee down to a brat like you!" Loli said defiantly as she crossed her arms and looked away from me, I couldn't help the pleased smile that appeared on my face.

"Loli, don't speak to our Lord with that tone!" Swan scolded next as she appeared next to Loli.

"...No, Loli is correct, Swan. Kneeling before me gives a disgusting image of you all worshiping me like some kind of God." I stated bluntly as my eyes grew sad and distant. "And that feeling isn't so pleasant to feel..."

"My Lord..." Everyone who had heard my heart felt words, all whispered, quietly. "My Lordship..."

"It's fine!" I said quickly when I noticed their stares.

"I just need time to adjust to this new responsibility. I'll see you all later; keep up with the good work!" I said over my shoulder before I headed out to my favorite tavern in Infinite City...

_**-line-**_

"**Hmm…Pledging loyalty…huh…"** Jing, Wen, Huan, and Mei all said together thoughtfully when I had happened upon them in the tavern which I then explained what had happened a while ago.

"Cloud, the only advice I can give you, at this moment, is that unless you want to give it all up, you've got to see it through to the end." Wen said seriously as he patted my shoulder from across the table.

"Exactly!" Jing added as she looked at me from next to Wen. "Infinite City's population is growing larger and larger, what we need now is a ruler, not a friend."

"I...I am willing to continue, but...everything is going by too fast!" I said nervously, hoping that at least one of the might understand what I was feeling.

Only to be proven wrong.

"What's happened to you!? This isn't like you! You should be fighting on bravely!" Wen said angrily as he grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Not going around sulking like a child!"

"Wen, wait!" Huan tried to say, but was interrupted as Wen kept going.

"No! Look, Yun, you're the heart of this city-tears and anxiety don't suit you!" Wen said cruelly even thought it was very true at the moment.

"...Excuse me; I suddenly just remembered something I need to do." I said as I jerked out of Wen's hands and stormed off, my bangs covering my eyes as I left.

"Yun, wait!" I hear Mei yell, but no one pursuit me, though just as I turned the corner, I heard the familiar sound of someone punching someone else which instantly caught my attention as I paused to listen.

"WEN!

"What was that for!?" I heard Jing demand so I guess it was Wen who had gotten struck with Huan being the puncher.

"That's for opening your big mouth when you don't even _**know**_ Yun!" I heard Huan snarl and I felt my heart lightened slightly.

"I-I don't get it…" Wen asked slowly, sounding very confused.

"That's because you don't _**KNOW**_ Yun Yin Min, not personally." Huan said coldly which softened as Mei continued, quietly, "Not to the point where she will let you in…"

Now with the knowledge that at least one of my friends understood me, I continued on only to see two familiar people sitting at a table, drinking.

_'Ah, Arctic Fox and Kenshin…'_

"Hello you two, mind if I have a seat?" I asked politely as I walked up next to them. They both shook their head in respond to my question.

"Thanks..."

Taking a seat, I tried to think of something to take about as it was slightly awkward with two very non-talkative and non-social people.

"So…What's that you're drinking?" I asked at random, seeing Kenshin raise his cup to take a sip.

"…It's a mixture of vodka and whiskey." Kenshin answered smoothly before he took a sip.

"Hmm...I would like to try some myself, but..." I said slowly with a grimace at the sudden memory of when I had last drunk alcohol and the consequences that came with it when someone interrupted me.

"You'd risk the wrath of Yulian if you did." Loli said as she came up next to me before slamming a hand down in front of me as she demanded, "What's the big deal? We only swore our loyalties, you don't need to sulk."

"Heh...if you call this sulking, heaven forbid if I start pouting!" I shot back as I leaned back in my seat and looked away from her, crossing my arms.

"This is no joking matter!" Loli said angrily. "You're no longer just Prince; you now bear the duties of a ruler—a City Lord."

"..."

I didn't answer her though I did feel my forehead pulse a few times in my growing frustration.

"Prince…" Loli said slowly before she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "When we first met, didn't you wish to create a legend—to live life to the fullest? Now when things start to get hard, you don't intend to bear the burden nor the hardships?!"

"_**I**_ do intend to bear the responsibilities that comes this job description, but no one seems to realize that I'm not **trying** to avoid my duty!" I snapped as I knocked the GM's hand off my chin and got to my feet so that I was standing face-to-face with her. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed, alright?!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I snarled as I shoved past the GM. "It's suddenly _very_ crowded in here…"

As I stormed off to go calm down, I missed the expression of realization dawning on Loli's face as well as the burning look that both Huan and Mei had shot her as they went past her after me only to lose me…

**_-line-_**

"Prince...Are you alright?" A quiet voice asked in front of me as I was storming down a hallway on my way outside.

"...Hello, Ice Phoenix." I greeted with a polite bow to her before I moved to go past her as I didn't want to deal with her at the moment-or anyone for that matter. "Please don't bother me right now."

"Prince...You've never really taken me seriously before, have you?" Ice Phoenix asked softly, causing me to stop mid-step as I tried to rein in my sudden temper flare.

"...In what way?" I asked slowly, taking deep breaths to try and cool my head. "...In love?"

"Yes. My feelings of love burn like the flames of a phoenix, yet the ones I love, always bathe me with the chill of an iceberg..." Ice Phoenix said in such a whining tone that I lost the hold that I had on my temper.

"Then I'll ask you a question back!" I said quietly as I slowly turned around to look at her. "When have you ever come straight up me, and with all seriousness declared that you were in love with me? If I recalled correctly, you've never have so why should I return feelings when I cannot be even sure that you are serious about me. Has it ever really occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, your so called 'pure' affections are merely just some childish crush?!"

As realization to my words hit home to Ice Phoenix, I pressed on merciless as I moved closer to her so that I was towering over her. "I can't know for certain, yet you are determined to put the blame of this "crush" of yours on _**my**_ shoulders?! Ice Phoenix, I highly recommend that you truly think deeply about what you _**really** _feel about me! Now, I bid you good-**_day_**, Ice Phoenix! Come back when you actually know what the h******* you feel!"

With that, I whirled around and stormed on, praying that I would be interrupted again…

"Prince..."

'_Can't I just be _**alone**_ for even a few seconds?!'_ I asked myself, now completely frustrated and greatly annoyed with everyone meddling.

"Gui...Wicked..." I said slowly as I made sure to keep my back to them.

"Prince...You don't have to shoulder all these responsibilities. If you think it's too much of a burden, then don't do it." Wicked said as I felt him place a hand onto my shoulder in what felt like comfort, but I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm not a coward, Wicked!" I said harshly as I jerked out from under his hold and glared over at him before looked away as I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily. "Sorry, but I have to do this…I must…"

"Prince..." Wicked said softly, apparently trying to think of something he could say that would be of comfort when my world spun as I suddenly found myself being hugged Gui.

"Your Highness, if you wish to shed tears, Gui shall lend you his shoulder." Gui said in his typical way as I stared up at him.

"...Are you doing this on purpose?" I asked slowly as my eyes slowly narrowed at him.

"Eh? What? I couldn't hold back, your Highness." Gui said as he quickly released me while rubbing the back of his head in slightly embarrassment/nervousness.

"Obviously…" I said slowly before I reached up and grabbed the front of Gui tunic as I looked up at him.

'…_I give up.'_ I thought to myself as I stared into his surprised, but beautiful eyes. _'I have truly fallen for this clumsy fool, but if he really knew me in real life, would he still care for me? Still love and adore me like he does now?'_

"Always being so perverted…are you trying to make me hit you on purpose?" I asked him with a sad glare before my mouth finally ran away with me. "It's to help me vent my anger and frustration, right!? Why do you sacrifice so much!? Why suffer the pain and humiliation?!

In great desire for these answers, I yanked him closer to me with both hands even as I felt my hands tremble.

"Is it really worth it to go such extents for me?! **YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REAL ME**!" I roared loudly before silence filled the hallway as I searched Gui's eyes.

"If..." Gui said slowly as he lifted his hands to softly touch the sides of my face. "If I can use my tears to make you smile...then it's _**more**_ than worthwhile."

Completely shocked at his response, I just about gaped at Gui as my hands limply fall to my sides as my heart started thumping loudly in my chest.

Gui and I stared at each other when Gui slowly started leaning down closer to me, but before he could (apparently) kiss me, he was suddenly yanked to the side by a large hand.

Blinking free of my state, I looked over to find that I had completely forgotten all about Wicked which completely embarrassed me as I felt my face heat hotly.

Luckily for me, they were too focused on glaring hatefully at each other, to notice my red face.

Not waiting to see if they could start fighting again, I turn and took off down the hallway, face bright red.

"Prince!?" I heard them ask in surprise as I fled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll see you guys around! Later!" I yelled back as I turned around a corner, pressing a hand to my red face as I went…

**_-line-_**

I was sitting at a window looking out at my city, having calmed down a lot from everyone's meddling as well as calmed down to the point that I didn't go red every time I thought about Gui and that almost kiss.

From behind me, supposedly 'hidden', I could hear everyone worrying about me before I heard a familiar voice ordering, "Make room! Make room!"

"Now, go fix him, Huan!" I heard Mei said which made me smile slightly.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! I'm going! No need to push-WHOA!"

_**CRASH!**_

Looking over, I found Huan sprawled out on the ground at my feet where he had tripped and fallen when Mei had shoved him.

I stared at him for a couple seconds before I smirked slightly, unable to resist this golden opportunity to tease him.

"Um…Huan? When I said that I didn't want them to kneel at my feet like I was some kind of God-you do know, Huan, that I was including you." I told him, my smirk growing on my face.

"...Shut up." Huan grumbled as he glared at me while he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

I laughed at him for a couple minutes before I let him off the hook to look outside once again. Huan joined me as he took a seat at my feet as he too examined outside before he turned his searching gaze to my face for a few seconds.

"...Eh-hem, well, my Lord..." Huan said slowly as he cleared his throat while glancing over at the eavesdropping group who all waved at him, encouragingly.

"…Yeah?" I asked as I rolled my eyes, internally at everyone actions.

"There's been something that's been on my mind for a while now and I've been meaning to ask you this..." Huan said with all seriousness as he looked back at me and tightened his grip on his knees.

"…And?" I asked as I turned my gaze from outside to him.

"I really want to know how you met each of the Odd Squad members!" Huan blurted out and I laughed as just about everyone eavesdropping fell over in shock and exasperation; I think I even saw Mei face-palm.

"Ha-ha…sure, why not? Though the entire thing will take a few days to complete, Huan, so I'll give you the shorten version." I told him as I readjusted my position on the window seat, so that my body was now facing more towards Huan then outside.

"In your point of view?" Huan asked with a smile.

"…Sure." I said with a small shrug before I began my tale.

"I met Loli right after I had changed my job. Well, I should say re-met as I had met her before—well, anyway, she was ticked at me because I didn't want to PM so she came looking for me and found me. The way she found me was a straight kick right in the back for my troubles. From there, she continued to follow me around so, I decided to take care of her as a new companion."

"Your first…" Huan asked slowly as I paused in memory.

"Yeah, my first companion in Second Life. Later, we met Wolf-bro when I had gotten in a fight protecting Loli from a group of thugs that a little too pushy Fairsky who had, at that time, hired to get rid of Loli. Ugly Wolf healed me up and I thought that, that would be the last time I saw him, but I had to happen to looked up into Loli's begging eyes and Ugly Wolf suddenly became my second companion—Wolf-bro."

"Women's eyes are creepy sometimes." Huan said with a small grimace and a lightly shudder.

"Tell me about it!" I said with a small laugh before I tipped my head back as I continued, "Well, afterwards, because the team needed money, we headed to a grave yard to smash up skulls for money when we all heard someone screaming for help. It was Doll."

I chuckled softly as the memory surfaced as I continued.

"She was running away from her own summonings which I figured out when I saved her, destroying the skeletons that were "chasing her", causing the system to announce that I had lost some reputation points. Later, Wolf-bro mentioned to me about us having more protection if she was on the team, but I was really reluctant..."

I once again paused to chuckle again as I smiled fondly.

"But what really sealed the deal for me was when Wolf-bro asked her to summon some skulls for a test and she did before they proceeded to grope the living daylights out of Loli."

"You're kidding me!" Huan gasped in horror/amusement before he pressed a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't laugh, but I knew that he was smiling though.

"Nope!" I said with a large grin. "So, as Loli killed one undead pervert to the next that came at her, Doll became my new baby sister and she was welcomed into the group."

"...Gui comes next, doesn't he?" Huan said when I didn't say anything after a while.

"Yeah..." I said before I got to my feet, noticing that only a few people were still listening in.

"Hey, you can't stop now!" Huan protested, his tone saying that he was interested in this just like everyone else eavesdropping. "I want to know how the heck you got yourself stuck with someone like that."

"...I met Gui right after our team had gotten ambushed by some leopards including their Boss." I said slowly as I played with butt of my sword.

"Ouch." Huan whimpered even as he looked at me with interest.

"Yeah…" I agreed slowly before I turned away from his slightly as I continued on with my tale. "Anyway, I was searching for my team when I heard a very nice voice singing with a harp. I'll admit to it, I was curious and you know, I really like harp music, so I headed to where the music was coming from to find Gui singing."

"...And~?" Huan said as he stretched the word with a big grin on his face.

I sigh in exasperation as I whirled back around to glare at him. "Huan! I shouldn't have to spell it out to you!"

"So you were caught in a music trance and he caught you staring?" Huan teased as he propped an arm on his knee as he leaned back slightly.

"Hardly…" I drawled as I coolly put a hand on my waist and raised an eyebrow at him. "Gui had stopped playing before he even looked over at me. No, I had snapped out of that the second he stopped playing, but the reason why I was still looking at him was because, Loli had PMed me and I was describing him to her."

"Oh, no..." Huan laughed as the situation dawned on him.

"'Oh, no' is right!" I growled slightly at the remembered annoyance. "So because I was staring, he decided to have a little fun and to pretend to be homo towards me."

"Pretend?" Huan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Gui was just playing around at that time—I'll explain later. Anyway, he was doing all these flowery words and the more he said, the madder I got."

"…You remember what I did to that guy in real life back in junior high that one who had done the same to me, but he groped my backside as well?" I asked as I pointed a finger at Huan who looked thoughtful as he tried to remember.

"...The one where you send him to the hospital for…5 months then to rehab for 8 months just to recover?" Huan asked slowly as the memory returned.

"That one," I said with a nod as I snapped my fingers before I shrugged casually. "You can only image what I did to Gui."

"You sent him to the Rebirth Point." Huan stated with an amused shake of his head.

"That I did." I agreed as I smiled fondly.

"…But that wasn't the last time you saw him since he's still here." Huan said as he gestured towards where everyone body listening was still hiding.

"…After meeting up with my group again," I reluctantly continued with a sigh. "We decided to go do some more training with some zombies. Well, I went off somewhere to do something before I headed after my group in time to hear Loli-once again-screaming for help."

"...You know that girl gets into more trouble than anyone I know?" I asked Huan as I shook myself in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why I put up with her." I joked as I winked teasingly toward where I knew that Loli was hiding who glared back as Huan laughed.

"...Anyway, I get there just in time to push back the Zombie King so that my group could defeat it only to find out that I had accidently protected that blast bard!" I said as I pinched the bridge on my nose as I remembered how furious I had been that I had accidently done so.

"I was so mad! I just knew that my team would ask him to join us and I couldn't do anything otherwise because having him on the team-I'll admit it-made us a lot more protected, but it meant that I would had to have dealt with his over affection, touchy-feely personality!"

"I'm sorry." Huan snickered as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Su~re, you are, Huan!" I said sarcastically.

"But you eventually grew used to him." Huan stated with a small smile.

"…I did." I said honestly as I laughed softly, throwing my head back as I continued, "Gui eventually became just as irreplaceable in my group as the others were."

I chuckled darkly as I added with a blood lustful grin, "Gui, my fourth companion, the one in the group who always seemed to know when I needed someone to vent on..."

"You know, lately I've noticed that you've been more relaxed in the real world, but I didn't think it was because you have someone to beat up on whenever you please!" Huan said as he got to his feet and gestured to the side. "Poor guy!"

"Huan, Gui is the only one that I beat up like I do, even when the rest of the team annoyed me, I've never hit them like I do with Gui." I informed him as I leaned back against a pillar.

"Why's that?" Huan asked curiously.

"Because I'm a Sadist and he's my Masochist." I answered cruelly with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"…You're terrible." Huan said as he easily translated what I had meant.

Meaning: **"The man likes to be hit, so why can't I take advantage of that fact?"**

I chuckled at Huan's expression before I instantly sobered at Huan's next words.

"Makes me wonder what would happen if Gui met you in real life..."

"He would never talk to me again and he'd avoid me at all costs." I answered instantly without any kind of hesitation whatsoever. "Guaranteed,"

"Cl-Prince," Huan said stuttering over my nickname. "You don't..."

"Don't what? Don't know that he wouldn't do that?" I asked bitterly, firing off questions before I continued, looking away. "Huan, he would so do that! I mean, Zhou's parents moved because of me-didn't want their _perfect_ son to hang out with a freak like me so they upped and moved 8 years ago!"

"Prince..." I heard Huan as well as everyone else whisper sadly at my bitterness.

"Anyway, I don't have to worry about Gui recognize me." I said with a smirk as I moved past Huan to pick up my usual drink.

"Why do you say that?" Huan asked as he turned slightly to follow me.

"Easy," I said after I took a sip before turning slightly to look at him. "I've literally stood right in front of him and he didn't even recognize me."

"…You mean you _want_ him to recognize you?" Huan asked in astonishment which made me start as I realized what I had just almost gave away.

"Alright, back to the main topic now, shall we?" I said quickly, hoping that no one, Gui especially, hadn't caught that. "Yulian, right? Ok, Yulian happened on our group right after we have a bad fight with the Dark Phantom team and we were talking about needing a wizard and she just so happened to overhear our group needing one to join our group."

"What convinced you to let her join officially?" Huan asked curiously as I calmed down slightly as no one jumped on my slip.

"Her very obvious crush for Wolf-bro who was very oblivious to that fact." I answered with an amused laugh. "Yeah, I had a great time watching everyone trying their best to get them together before I had to help them out to finally get Wolf-bro and Yulian hitched. That and she wasn't at all attracted me-bonus for her."

"Knowing you, it is!"

"So are you done analyzing me yet, Huan?" I asked as I put my empty cup down and looked over at him.

"You know that you've got everyone worried, right?" Huan asked as he nodded to where everyone had been.

"I told them I was fine!" I said, my annoyance rising.

"Cl-Prince." Huan said as he threw an arm around my shoulders before playfully messing my hair up, using the action to calm me down. "They don't know you like Mei and I do. They can't read your signals and hints that you give them like I can."

I sigh tiredly as I slowly nodded.

"Prince, give them some slack. It took _**me**_ a while to learn how to read them."

"...I know, Huan, but…" I said slowly before I decided to answer honestly. "But I'm feeling overwhelmed at the moment!"

"I would think so!" Huan said as he ruffled my hair once again before playfully nudging me as we left the room. "To a person who's gone from only having to take care of, what, 5...6 people in your little team, to now having all the responsibilities of a City's Lord...being "overwhelmed" is the least of your problems right now."

"I know," I said as I sighed once again, raking a hand through my thorough messed up hair. "I just need a couple days to let the responsibilities and let the very idea **sink** _in_!"

"…I know!" Huan said as he snapped his fingers. "Why don't you go grind some monsters for a couple days and vent out that way?"

"Not a bad idea…" I said thoughtfully as I started thinking it over carefully. "I'll take Doll with me."

"Doll?" Huan asked in confusion. "Why Doll?"

"'Cause she's cute?" I asked innocently before it melted into my usual smirk.

"Was that a statement or a question?" Huan asked with a raised eyebrow.

My response was to only laugh out loud with Huan quickly following me…

**Couple hours later...**

"Hey, Yulian," I called as I finished tucking supplies into my multiple pouches which adorned my waist. "I'm taking Doll with me and we're going to be gone for a while, K? PM me if you need us."

"Right, be careful!" Yulian yelled back and I smiled pleased.

"Will do! Come on, Doll!" I shouted as I gestured for Doll to follow me.

"Right, Prince-bro!"

_**Chapter 42**_

"Wow! So beautiful! What is this place?" Doll said excitedly as I led up into the nymph country.

"It's the Valley of the Wandering Nymphs." I told her with a smile.

"W-Wandering Nymphs...? Are we here to train?" Doll asked nervously.

"Yeah! I need to vent for a while, I hope you don't mind, Doll." I told her as I petted her hair soothingly.

"I don't." Doll said with a happily blush.

"I figured as you are a princess in real life, aren't you?" I asked bluntly, completely catching Doll off guard.

"H-How...?!"

"Don't worry, little sis!" I told her with a softly smile as I pinched her cheek before taking her hand and leading her further inside the woods. "I've known for a while now, but I'm sure you'd rather that I be your older brother figure then some servant so I'll be just that!"

"Prince-bro..." Doll said happily as she smiled at me as I smiled back at her…

**-Nymphs, they are divided into level 60-red robes, level 70-blue robes and level 80-purple robes. The perverts who come here never make it out alive, and yet not one manages to resist the temptation.-**

"Don't worry, Doll. I'll be fine." I told her as she whimpered in fear at the sight of all the different types on nymphs.

"M-mm..."

To reassure her, I gently kissed her on the forehead before giving her a sideways hug.

**-Legend has it there's a boss level nymph in the valley through no one's ever seen it, I doubt I'd be that unlucky!-**

"YAAHHH!" I roared as I killed the last nymph.

'_It's only a bonus that the beauty of the nymphs have no effect on me...'_

"How refreshing!" I said feeling less stressed since I had gotten here before I added towards Doll who was safely a good distance away. "You know it's a good thing that I told Yulian where we'd be, 'causes it's been days since we've been back to Infinite City."

"Ah! There's a purple robed nymph!" Doll said as she pointed at it.

"Doll, I'm going to Solo* this one," I said as I moved to get closer. "So stay back!" **(A/N Solo is a gamer term for taking on an opponent alone.)**

Well, I would have if someone hadn't interrupted me…

"AQUA CHAIN!"

Along with that shout, a chain of ice coiled around the body of the purple-robed nymph, who struggled to break free.

"Hurry up, honey, hit her with a fatal strike before she breaks free."

"No problem, darling."

I frowned upon hearing this exchange and turned my head to who the heck would even dare to interrupt me when I was in a killing mood.

For you see, the nymphs in this valley were all rare beauties beyond compare.

So when the game was newly released, perverts kept swarming here to gawk at them. Yet, all those perverts, whether they had come alone, in pairs, or in teams, would never make it out alive…ever.

Although the perverts wanted to ogle continuously at beautiful girls, they couldn't just throw away their levels and so they all gradually stopped coming to the Valley of the Wandering Nymphs.

Moreover, the number of regular players training here had also dwindling as well, hence the reason for why I was so upset.

So stopping to look for the morons who had interrupted me, I saw a man carrying an intimidatingly large claymore walking towards my nymph who couldn't move.

While waving around his claymore, he muttered, "Hey, gorgeous, don't blame me for showing no mercy. The only one to blame is yourself for being so pretty that my lovely darling couldn't resist, but have you as a pet…"

Two or three hits were enough to make the pitiful purple-robed nymph fall flat to the ground.

"Capture! Yay, we've caught it! Honey, you're the best." A woman wearing a magician's robe was cheering which after she called out "capture"; the purple robe vanished without a trace.

'_I can't believe someone stole my kill!' _I thought in annoyance, a vein pulsing as I continued to watch the couple.

"YAY! We did it! My sugar plum is the best!"

"Aww, sweetie, you're embarrassing me..."

Feeling Doll come up next to me, I looked over at Doll before rolling my eyes, causing Doll to giggle as I did so.

Jerking my head to the side, signaling for her to follow me, I turned to walk away…

"Honey, look, there's a very handsome person near you!" the woman shouted behind me and I felt my neck prick in warning of danger.

I turned slightly to glance over my shoulder at the now very threatening couple as they gaped at me.

"The rumors were right; the legendary Caelus really is male!"

"Right, that's just splendid. Honey, it looks like we didn't come all the way here to the Central Continent in vain; Caelus really is very handsome." The woman gazed intensely at me, her face gushing with excitement, causing my eyes to narrow in warning which they didn't notice.

"But do be careful, darling. Rumors has it that Caelus is strong beyond belief, and he is one of the top three Bosses!" The man scrutinized my every move, very carefully.

'_They've mistaking me for Caelus, haven't they…' _I thought to myself before I glanced over at Doll who was looking at me then to them in worry._ 'But if they attack me with Doll here…!'_

"Chains of Ice!"

Moving quickly, I grabbed Doll's shoulder, shoved her out of the way while dodging the incoming attacks.

Pushing the stupid claymore wielding warrior away from me and into his own companion's magical attack, I crouch in place waiting for their new attack which came as the Claymore Idiot swing downwards at me.

"Prince-bro!" Doll screamed in fear for me before she threw her entire body in front of mine, completely intending to block the incoming attack.

"Doll, get out of the way!" I shouted, terror-stricken by the possibility of Doll getting hurt on my watch.

Caught off guard, Claymore Idiot couldn't stop his swing so I completely lifted Doll up and over my shoulder so that she was on my back like a small child—piggy-back style—before I slipped completely past the claymore that was coming down, only to stop with my blade at the Idiot's throat as Idiot's weapon smashed into the ground just beside us, stirring up a large cloud of dust.

I glared at the Idiot for quite a while before I snarled coldly, "I'm a player, you Moron!"

On the spot, I watched as large beads of cold sweat appeared on the claymore warrior's face, but since I already furious as he had _endangered_ Doll and had attacked **me** without a reason, I proceeded to smash the heel of my boot right into his face—hard.

He flew through the air, only to land painfully at the feet of his companion.

"HONEY!" The woman cried out in worry as she went to see if her husband was alright.

"Humph!" I snorted coldly as I allowed Doll to slide off my back, only to find her now attached to my chest, trembling in fear, sobbing.

"You have my sincere apologies – this is all a misunderstanding, I swear!" Idiot said nasally as he got to his feet, now sporting a black eye and a broken nose.

Internally, I smirked cruelly in pleasure at the sight which vanished as his companion passed him a healing potion.

"My wife and I are here to find out whether the rumored Caelus is a male or not. Moreover, my wife is a summoner; so if possible, she really wanted to capture Caelus as a summoning pet. That's the only reason we attacked you, so please don't be offended!" The claymore wielding Moron apologized with a sheepish smile.

My only response was to glare as I stroked Doll's hair with one hand, trying to calm her down while my other hand clutched my blade, ready for anything.

"Oh my, you forgot to introduce yourself, honey! Greetings, my name is Dan-Dan and I am a summoner." The woman, Dan-Dan, said as she smiled brilliantly, but I wasn't impressed. "This is my hubby. His name is Wacko and he's a warrior."

"A warrior with the strength to move mountains, with a huge claymore nobody else can wield as weapon. This is my claymore, Ultima Sword." As if afraid that his in-depth clarification wasn't clear enough, Wacko started brandishing the claymore flamboyantly, stirring up wind with each swing.

As he started swinging, I instantly moved Doll and me a good distance away so we wouldn't get hit by his random swinging. Personally, the image this Idiot, Wacko, made, since he was about the same height as myself, and his build was not that much stockier than my own slender elf body either, look like, to me, like that of a small child fooling around with a large sword.

"…We're leaving." I stated as I picked a still crying Doll in my arms, turned on my heel, and walked away without looking back.

"Bide a moment, brave champion," Dan-Dan cried out in surprise.

I ignored her as I kept walking, since I _really_ wanted nothing more to do with them.

My mood was bad enough already, and the fact that they had attacked me without a good sound reason, in my opinion, _**and**_ they had attacked Doll as a consequence only adding fuel to the fire.

"Wait a moment, ultra-handsome fellow, strong and charming young lad, honorable and righteous warrior, uh…luckiest man alive with the world's cutest wife…" Having completely exhausted his supply of titles, Wacko has no choice but to start babbling rubbish.

I instantly stopped in my tracks and whirled around to angrily rebuke them. "What nonsense are you spouting?! This is my little sister, not my wife!"

The pair were evidently quite shocked, but recovered their senses right away as Wacko replied with a sickly sweet smile. "Oh, in that case, luckiest man alive with the world's cutest little sister, can you please tell us of your exalted name? It gets pretty exhausting referring to you like this."

Doll, who was still being carried in my arms, suddenly spoke out over my shoulder as it became obvious that I wouldn't be answer as I continued silently walking away. "How could you two not recognize him?"

"What? Is our esteemed brother actually quite famous in the Central Continent?" Wacko asked, his voice showing his confusion.

Dan-Dan even let out a "Oh my," her voice full of regret from behind me as she added, "We are truly sorry then. My hubby and I have just arrived from the Western Continent, and we are still not quite familiar with Central Continent. We probably haven't heard of your renowned name yet."

"It doesn't matter where you came from. As long as you're a player in Second Life, then it's impossible for you not to know the Spokesperson of Second Life—Prince!" Doll proclaimed, brimming with confidence.

The two of them breathed a sound of puzzlement upon hearing that. Dan-Dan even muttered to herself, making me snort quietly in amusement, "Second Life's Spokesperson? I haven't been on the official site for a while, so now Second Life actually has a Spokesperson!"

However, Wacko asked me skeptically, "I haven't been on the official site for a while either so I don't know about this spokesperson business, but Prince is a name that I've heard many times before. Are you the Blood Elf of Infinite City?

I stopped walked and turned to look at them, not wanting to say anything, so Doll replied on my behalf, "That's right, Prince-bro is the Lord of Infinite City."

"…Fancy finding by sheer luck what we have been searching for far and wide for!" Wacko suddenly said, as he and his wife both stared at me intently with bright eyes. "Besides confirming that the rumored Caelus of the Valley of Wandering Nymphs is a male, our second reason for coming to the Central Continent was to check out the man who is famous throughout Second Life for his handsomeness – the Lord of Infinite City."

"…I must say, you present yourself quite nicely, I might add..." I said coolly as I looked at them and they winced at the reminder.

"Again, we are terrible sorry!" Wacko and Dan-Dan both said together as they bowed in apology.

I sighed slowly before looked over at Doll to see she had recovered which she had, so I put her down before gesturing for her to follow me and then promptly turned and left as I sheathed my sword.

Behind me, Doll hesitantly explained to the other two, "I'm really sorry about this. Prince-bro is at this very moment training, but do come and visit us at Infinite City some other time!" As she finished her explanation, I heard Doll run up to my side, and take my hand.

I smiled over at her slightly before facing forwards once again, but I was also keeping an ear out on the pair behind us.

"But I still haven't seen enough yet." I heard the sound of Wacko's regretful voice say.

"Oh, come on, darling, he's in a bad mood, so let's not bother them anymore."

"But…"

"This is why we should just quietly follow them from behind. We won't bother them with our chit-chat anymore."

"That makes sense. I only wanted to see what Prince looks like anyway, so not speaking is fine."

Hearing their discussion, I couldn't help snorting softly, causing Doll to look up at me questioningly.

'_Seems like I have acquired some more fans…'_ I thought in amusement as I let things be as them watching didn't really bother me…

**2 hours later...**

"How are we doing, Doll?" I asked as I killed the last nymph that was nearby.

"We're doing just fine!"

"Oh, he's very good!" I heard Dan-Dan exclaim in awe with Wacko adding in glee, "As to be expected from the Lord of Infinite City!"

"Um, Prince?" Doll asked timidly,

"What's wrong, Doll?" I asked as I straightened up and moved towards her.

"Prince-bro, have we gone in too far? It seems a bit dangerous here."

Looking to the left and the right, I found there were purple-robed nymphs close to us no matter where I looked. If I were to continue going forward, they would definitely attack us in groups now.

"…Probably. Let's go back before we run into trouble far beyond my abilities. I don't want you to get hurt, Doll." I told her as I squished her cheeks playfully before putting an arm around her shoulders, turning her so we could leave only to find Dan-Dan and Wacko blocking the way.

"Eh? You're not going to go find the Nymph boss?" Dan-Dan asked disappointed. "I'm sure that you could so take him on!"

Wacko also added, praising, "Simply miraculous! We were both attacked by the nymphs several times already, but Prince here is actually able to maintain his distance and kept both his sister _**and**_ himself safe the entire time, not getting attacked by a single nymph. This ability to determine the safe distance is just too astounding."

_'Loli always did praise my 100% BS luck.'_ I thought as I suddenly thought of an image of Loli's astonished, jaw-dropping expression, I couldn't help but to raise the corners of my mouth in a mocking smirk.

"Ahh! He looks even more handsome with a smile!" Dan-Dan stared at me, drooling.

Upon hearing that, I immediately wiped the smile from my face, and glared at her a little.

"That angry glaring expression is not bad, either!" Wacko and Dan-Dan furiously nodded in agreement.

The two of them sighed in unison, "Ah, this trip is really proving to be worthwhile."

Curious now as I was certain that I would be with them for a while, I couldn't help asking as I dropping my hand down to my side where Doll then interlocked our fingers, "I can excuse Dan-Dan's behavior, but what is wrong with you, Wacko? You do realize that I'm a guy, right?"

Wacko nodded before stating matter-of-factly, "Beauty can be appreciated by anyone! My darling and I are both obsessed with beauty, which is why we joined hands in search of beauty together! This time is no different; we've come all the way to the Central Continent in search of the nymphs and Caelus of the Valley of Wandering Nymphs, and of course you as well."

"Crazy couple," I muttered softly while chuckling lowly as I shook my head, in disbelief.

"You're finally willing to talk to us. The risk of being killed by the surrounding nymphs that we took in persistently following you was not wasted," A deeply moved Dan-Dan exclaimed while looking at me.

"…Oh really?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at them, smirking, but before I could hear their answer, Doll suddenly let out a shriek of alarm before she vanished from my side.

I whirled around to see not far away from me, a person with a bewitchingly sexless face holding Doll tightly as Doll turned pale with fright.

"DOLL!" I yelled in horror.

"Let me go!" Doll screamed as she tried to get free.

"Beautiful…" The thing with an unclear gender murmured in a mesmerized way as he looked at Doll before he had the nerve to stick out its tongue to lick Doll on the cheek!

Doll herself was looking quite nauseated, struggling only harder to break free from the hands of this pervert, but to no avail.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I roared in absolute fury as my brain finally caught up with me as I now recognized the pervert as Caelus—the third strongest Boss in Second Life.

Furious, I started to charge towards them, but Wacko grabbed my shoulder to stop me, causing me whirl my head back to glare angrily at him.

"What?!"

However, Wacko was looking with uncertainty at the androgynous being.

"Caelus?" Wacko asked with great uncertainty.

"Yes, you twit, that's Caelus!" I roared furious as I jabbed at the floating pair; one a prisoner, the other the jailer.

"…Fair maiden…why don't you become my bride?" Caelus asked before rubbing his face against Doll's cheek.

Doll was petrified with fear as she screamed, "Waaaaa! Prince-bro, hurry up and save Doll! Doll is very scared of this person."

"I'm coming, Doll! Hang on!" I told her before I thought to myself, thinking furiously,_ 'Ok, think, think, Cloud, think! Wait—the strange couple!'_

I whirled around to look at Wacko and Dan-Dan, my eyes serious, "You both said that you came here with the sole purpose of challenging Caelus, right? If so, I beseech you, help me save my baby sister!"

Both Wacko and Dan-Dan nodded the heads in agreement while saying, "No problem!"

Dan-Dan even laughed confidently, saying, "Don't worry, Prince. My honey is actually an elite warrior who is ranked ninth in the official ranking. He'll definitely help you save that cute girl."

"I am nothing compared to you, darling. You're an elite summoner ranked fifth in the official ranking." Wacko replied with a face full of reverence.

"That's nice, but seriously, Doll now!" I ordered as I drew my blade and whirled around to glare up at Caelus.

"**Right**!" Dan-Dan and Wacko shouted together in harmony.

Not waiting for them, I took off towards Caelus who was apparently waiting for us as he smirked at us as I came at him.

"Ha!" Caelus suddenly laughed scornfully. After reciting a phrase that I couldn't understand, roughly ten purple-robed nymphs suddenly appeared in the space between us and Caelus.

Wacko and Dan-Dan both gasped in shock before muttering upon seeing this, "This is going to be bad."

"TCH!" I snarled as I kept going, slicing as I went, but I was slightly over-whelmed.

"Flame armored skeletons, hurry and help!" Doll ordered for even captured, Doll was not one to sit idle.

"Necromancer!?" Dan-Dan and Wacko opened their mouths in surprise.

"Good girl, Doll!" I praised, smiling and when I saw that they were still stunned, I shouted out to them angrily, "Focus!" before I went back to hacking at the nymphs with Doll's skeletons all around me.

"Right!" Wacko snapped out of it after hearing my ordering.

After roaring loudly, he got into a heated brawl with the ten purple-robed nymphs.

Nodding my head at him, I turned my attention to Doll as I could tell that the purple robes would not be a problem for Wacko, and so I started searching for a chance to rescue Doll.

Apparently upon seeing my intention to save Doll, Dan-Dan summoned the snow woman as well. The snow woman activated her Chains of Ice in an attempt to tie down Caelus so that I could successfully rescue Doll.

"Chains of Ice!"

"Dispel!" Caelus snorted coldly. With just one word, not only did the snow woman's Chains of Ice disappear, but she was also hit with an intense counterattack, making her spit out a mouthful of blood.

Ignoring the fact that Caelus did not get restrained, I still charged forward to rescue Doll anyway.

As I almost reached Caelus, a white shape suddenly flew out towards me, forcing me to either get hit, badly or dodge away from Caelus.

"RRAAAHH!" I shouted in my rage as I was forced back.

Hearing my frustration, Dan-Dan called back the snow woman, and summoned forth another one, this time a katana covered in blood.

"Let's see if you can deal with a level 95 summoning – Blade of Blood." Dan-Dan shouted as she fired the spell/creature at Caelus.

Blade of Blood hovered in midair, and then flew like lightning towards Caelus, but it wasn't any good.

Caelus's fury was radiating as he angrily shouted, "Celestial Satin!"

That white thing flew out again, blocking the Blade of Blood. Only now could I see it clearly, it turned out to be a strip of silk.

Blade of Blood and Caelus Satin squared off against each other in midair, each trying to drive the other back. Blade of Blood desperately tried to cut Caelus Satin in half, but unfortunately, Caelus Satin's ability to change from being fluidly flexible to being as stiff as steel negated all of Blade of Blood's attacks.

"Pierce!" I suddenly heard Caelus command and another white shape sprang forth, targeting…Dan-Dan!

"Dodge it, Dan-Dan!" I screamed loudly but when she just froze in place, I threw Sky (who I just so happened to have in my many pockets) as hard as I could at Dan-Dan's foot, causing Dan-Dan to fall, just in time for the attack to go right over her head, barely missing her.

"Darling?" Wacko looked back worriedly as he heard his wife's yelp of pain. When he saw that Dan-Dan was fallen on the ground, he shook off the purple-robed nymphs with great force before he sprinted over to his wife.

Without Wacko, the pressure on the skeletons increased greatly. Doll could only direct the skeletons to temporarily hold off the attacks of the pursuing purple-robed nymphs.

Caelus laughed once again, reciting the same incantation that I couldn't understand earlier.

As I cursed in my mind, sure enough, another ten purple-robed nymphs appeared in front of us. Including the ones that Wacko still hadn't finished off, there were now a grand total of seventeen purple robes. Dan-Dan, Wacko and Doll's faces changed drastically at the situation that was now present.

As for me?

I only tightened my resolve that I was going to save Doll or die trying!

"You guys run away right now." I told Dan-Dan and Wacko who both looked at me in surprise and shock. "If it's just escaping, it shouldn't be too difficult for you two."

"Then what will you do?" Wacko asked in confusion.

"I'm going to stay. Even if I die, I will not abandon my companion," I said with determination as I glared up at Caelus.

"Good!" Wacko gave me a thumbs-up, and waved around his claymore. "But we're not going to leave."

Startled, I turned to them to ask, "What?"

"You heard us, Prince. I, Wacko, would never ever abandon my teammates, except by dying in battle." Wacko laughed without restraint.

I smirked pleased, "Then let's do this!"

"Prince—" Before Dan-Dan could finish her sentence; she suddenly pointed towards Caelus's direction in fright, just as Doll also let out a startled scream.

I whirled my head around only to see Caelus who was still holding Doll, begin moving upwards.

Only then did I see that there was a strange looking magic circle right above him and from the looks of Caelus flying up…

'_Don't tell me he intends to fly inside?!' _I asked myself in panic and as soon as this thought entered my head, I immediately made a mad dash towards Caelus and jumped with all my might, but I couldn't even grab a corner of his clothes.

I watched in horror as both Caelus and Doll disappeared inside the portal…

"**DOOOLLLLL**!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuunnnnn! lol :)**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapters 43 through 44

_**Disclaimer: Do not own.**_

**A/N: Alright-y! Here's the next two chapters! :) Another regular of mine kept asking me when I would be updating the next two so here it is! :D Apparently the suspense was getting to her. :p Lol.**

**Read!**

_**Chapter 43**_

"Calm down, you have to. Calm. Down!" I muttered frantically to myself as I ignored Dan-Dan and Wacko's worried expression as I paced back and forth. "First, let's see whether her PM is still working..."

Trembling, I opened the PM channel before calling out, **(Doll?)**

**(Prince-bro?)** Doll replied anxiously.

'_Thank goodness that her PM still works.'_ I sighed in relief almost collapsing as it was a huge weight off my chest that she was answering me.

**(Doll, are you alright?)**

**(I'm fine, but Caelus keeps rubbing his face against Doll's cheek, which feels really disgusting.)** Doll sounded as though she was about to cry.

**(WHAT?! That perverted NPC… Well, don't sit there, Doll! HIT HIM!)** I yelled furious that I wasn't there protecting her. **(Doll, you wait for me, OK? I'm coming!)**

But Doll was quick to stop me from doing so.

**(Don't come up, Prince-bro. Caelus is too strong; you guys won't be able to defeat him. Just let Doll fly back to the rebirth point. Prince-bro, your level is important to me, so whatever you do, don't lose any levels.)** Doll pleaded and I stood with my head down silently considering it.

What Doll had said was indeed the truth, but how could I just abandon Doll? After all, it was me who had decided to come here to vent out my stress which consequently brought her death.

I sat down on the ground, discouraged as my strength is still too low and that very fact bugged me. I mean, I couldn't even protect my own companion!

I barely noticed Wacko and Dan-Dan standing off to one side, unsure of what to do as they stared at me as I sat on the ground lost in thought and furious with myself.

It was not until Doll messaged me with sobs that I was roughly shaken out of thoughts.

**(Prince-bro, Caelus said that he wants Doll to be his wife, and he isn't willing to kill Doll. Also, it's strange that Doll has no way to go offline.)**

"What?!" I was so shocked that I jumped up from the floor, even giving Wacko and Dan-Dan beside me a huge scare as they leaped back from me.

I was simply beside myself with panic and confusion. If Caelus refused to kill her, does that mean that Doll is trapped? And why would a NPC—a computer program—be acting that way? The only NPC that should have self-awareness is Eric in Second Life so why…?

Shaking my head, I made up my mind that I was going to get Doll out of there one way or another so with this in mind, I calmly started considering Doll's situation at the moment.

It was very apparent that since the three of us had fought against Caelus and were not only unable to rescue Doll that we would be in need of backup...

"Wacko, Dan-Dan…" I called to them to get their attentions before explaining what Doll had just told me.

They too started furrowing their brows, and Dan-Dan appeared to become even more worried.

"I intend to get help from Infinite City. Wacko, Dan-Dan, would you lend me your strength?" I asked seriously as I looked at them.

"No problem! Even if we have to climb a mountain of knives or jump into cauldrons of hot oil or even if the enemy in front of our eyes is Caelus, the two of us will help you rescue that cute little girl," Wacko roared with heroic spirit.

"That's great," I replied as I tried to not roll my eyes at his words. "With your help, I'm sure my comrades and I will able to triumph."

After I finished talking to them, I immediately PMed Kenshin making sure that my voice spoke of my earnestness of the situation.

**(Kenshin, I beg your pardon if this comes at a really bad time, but Doll has been taken prisoner. Hurry over to the Valley of Wandering Nymphs and bring along Sunshine, Arctic Fox, and Hot Babe, OK? Use the flying carpet and hurry over. I'll be waiting for you at the cave entrance.)**

Kenshin was speechless for a moment, and then asked me, **(The others aren't needed? Wicked, Nan Gong Zui, and even Broken Sword are all stronger than Tranny.)**

**(I'm way ahead of you Kenshin; I was planning to PM them about the situation after I was done telling you, but we need to start now or…)** My voice trailed off as I started worrying about what could be happening to Doll at that very moment.

**(Understood. I'll go look for them now.)** Kenshin didn't say much, and after saying that he'd look for the others, nothing else was heard from him.

**(Thanks, Kenshin and hurry!)** I said quickly before closing it only to open the main PM channel to all my generals and the rest of the Odd Squad.

**(Listen up everyone! This is Prince and I am calling everyone to arms!)** I announced as I slid on my 'Bloody Elf' appearance to maintain appearances sakes.** (Doll has been taken prisoner by the Nymph Boss, Caelus. I have already called in Kenshin, Sunshine, Arctic Fox, and Tranny to me at this present time, but we will be needing backup and fast for this one. Hurry to the cave as fast as you can!)**

Once I was done, I closed the PM before looking over at Wacko and Dan-Dan.

"Let's go!" I ordered as I drew my blade before marching off to the cave entrance where Caelus lived.

"No problem!" Wacko gave me the thumbs up.

As the strange couple and I headed to the cave entrance, Wacko absent mindedly told me, "You look a lot better now, not like a little while back when you had a 'living people stay away' appearance."

"I image that you would be as well if someone decided to take your target that very moment." I said smoothly as I glanced over at him before leaping up over a log with him only to stop to help Dan-Dan over. "Not that I wasn't in a good mood to start with."

"Ooh, 'not in a good mood to start with'? Come, tell big sister what's the matter, and big sister will comfort you!" Dan-Dan said eagerly before getting a kind of glint in her eyes that always appeared whenever females see a cute small animal.

"…Won't your husband get jealous?" I couldn't help asking as I looked over at Wacko who looked at me, only he had the kind of glint that appears whenever a guy sees a cute girl.

"That won't happen; I will comfort you together with my wife." Wacko said cheerfully as I smirked at them in amusement before continuing on, ignoring the rest of their questions.

'_I was right…they are quite a strange pair of husband and wife…'_

_**-line-**_

"We've reached the cave entrance. Are those your companions?" Dan-Dan pointed at the few shadows in front of us.

I looked over to where she was pointing to see what I had been expecting. It was Kenshin and beside him were the people that I had just requested, Arctic Fox and such.

Tranny reproached loudly, "Sonny, what kind of nonsense were you taking care of, missing for that many days, and leaving your daddy without anyone to fight."

"I must beg your pardon then since I didn't think that I would be missed so much." I said back with an amused. "Why? Weren't Kenshin and Arctic Fox good enough for you? The both of them should've been quite idle."

' _Could it be that Tranny had fallen in love with the feeling of having his backside kicked by me and he's become addicted to it? Or is it because of something else?'_ I asked myself when I noticed that Tranny flinched at my words as he glanced over at Kenshin and Arctic Fox.

Looking highly embarrassed, he grumbled, "I did, but the red-haired sonny ignores your daddy, and though that d******* fox was willing to fight with your daddy, but his attacks were so heavy. Last time he even caused your daddy to fly into the sky. Who would dare to look for him for a fight? It's not as if I resent my level being too high and want to lose a few levels, eh?"

"Prince, just what happened? Why would you suddenly ask us to come over? Fairsky originally told me that you had a falling out with us, and you wouldn't appear for ten days to half a month." Sunshine questioned me confusedly, even as I smothered my laughter from Tranny's comments.

When I looked at Sunshine with a raised eyebrow, he smiled before adding, "Fairsky even spent a really long time explaining to me what 'falling out' means!"

Sunshine is so oblivious and innocent that it would actually make some people want to cry, so since I couldn't really punish him for the comment, I overlooked it in favor of getting serious as I explained the situation.

"Doll has been captured by a Boss named Caelus. Also, for some unknown reasons, she is unable to go offline, so we have to go rescue her. I've already called the rest of Infinite City so they should be on their way as fast as they can, but I don't want to wait that long."

Once I had said the word 'Boss', Arctic Fox's eyes suddenly lit up. Straight and to the point, he said, "Let's go then!"

'_You battle fanatic…'_ I thought fondly before I nodded and turned to take off when Kenshin's voice called my attention

"Prince,"

Looking over him, he pointed to the mage Sunshine, who was full of innocent smiles, as well as the beefy warrior Tranny.

"Right, Kenshin, you carry Sunshine. I'm sure that you'll be able to keep up. Arctic Fox, help him, OK?" I ordered with Kenshin and Arctic Fox nodding before I turned to look at Tranny.

"…You better run faster." I said with a bright grin.

"F*****,** sonny, that's discrimination!" Tranny protested, huffing.

"Oh, so you _**do**_ want to be treated like a woman!" I said with fake astonishment, causing Tranny to glare at me before making a face of resignation as he prepared to use all his might to run.

With not a whole lot of difficulty, we head to Caelus's cave as we went I decided to PMed Doll to check the situation.

**(Doll, how are you doing? Were you bullied by Caelus?)**

**(No…)** Doll replied vaguely, causing my attention to start nervously _'What has happened with her? Has Doll been beaten up so badly that even speaking is difficult?'_

**(Then we're coming to save you, okay?) **I told Doll only for my worry to increase by her response.

**(Mhmm…)**

Feeling my feelings of protection towards Doll emerge, my Blood Elf appearance appeared once again.

Full of absolute fury, I snarled dangerously, "Nobody touches my companions!"

Using all my strength to kick against the mountain wall, I took the lead and leaped into Caelus's realm with everyone else right on my heels.

Entering the huge cave, my eyes immediately started looking about in worry, searching for Doll.

However, in the great hall full of snow-white pillars, other than the throne in the center and the scattered and gleaming treasures made of gold and silver everywhere, there was no trace of Doll.

I couldn't help but urgently shout, "Doll? Doll! Doll, where are you?!" just as I sensed a powerful presence.

"Who are you?" Snarled a voice that came from behind a pillar and my eyes snapped towards it. As I expected, the one who appeared in front of our eyes was the androgynous pervert Caelus.

I gave a snort as I answered even I kept my sword out and ready, "Hmph, you just captured my companion and now you don't recognize me anymore?"

"So it is you, my wife's _**former**_ companion." Caelus said with a face of indifference as though that was already the past tense.

Hearing this, I become even more infuriated.

"What do you _mean_ 'former' companion? Return Doll now!" I bellowed, angrily.

Caelus narrowed his eyes dangerously and coldly said, "You want to snatch my wife?"

I, too, spat out coldly, "She is not your wife. You're not worthy enough!"

"If I said she is my wife, then she's my wife!" Caelus roared angrily as my refusal to give Doll up even as he shot a length of white satin at me.

But I was already in motion as I rolled to the side and dodged the tattered cloth. Taking cover, I yelled back at everyone, "Why are you just standing there? Are you guys here to fight or what?!"

They quickly returned to their senses and immediately drew their weapons to vigorously attack Caelus.

Kenshin, whose speed was the fastest, was already in front of Caelus in the blink of an eye. Caelus revealed a shocked expression on his face, and hastily shot a few lengths of white satin to act as a shield between him and Kenshin. However, Kenshin indifferently shouted, "Void Piercer."

"Ugh," Caelus let out a groan of pain and I, seeing an opening behind Caelus, took the chance to attack.

As Caelus turned around, I sliced at him hard, fast enough that Caelus was unable to dodge it, and was once again given a wound on his right shoulder.

Caelus was staring at his own wound with disbelief, an expression of rage on his face growing with each passing second.

Following that, he flew up high in the sky to put some distance between him and us, his mouth spitting out those words that I couldn't understand.

'_Not again!'_ I snarled mentally, angrily as the purple-robed nymphs appeared once again before my eyes.

The difference this time round was that their number was so great that they were like a miniature army.

A serious expression appeared on my face as I considered our situation at the moment.

Although it was not as though we couldn't win against this bunch of purple robes, but behind them all there was still Caelus, who was eyeing us with such fury!

So making a decision, I began the orders, "Sunshine and Dan-Dan, you guys will be in charge of using magic to force Caelus back toward the floor. Kenshin, we'll both prepare to pursue and attack Caelus. The rest of you surround Sunshine and Dan-Dan and be sure to protect them well!"

Hearing my words, Dan-Dan immediately stood beside Sunshine, and Wacko and Tranny also stood at both of their sides to protect them. However, Arctic Fox stared at Caelus with his face full of longing, looking as though he was itching to have a fight to the death with him.

I narrowed my eyes slightly in thought before I opened my mouth to change the orders, Arctic Fox, actually help Kenshin, I'll help protect Sunshine and Dan-Dan."

Looking pleased now, Arctic Fox obeyed and the battle began!

Sunshine immediately started to recite an incantation and wind blades shot towards Caelus. Unfortunately, they were all blocked by Caelus's white satin. But Dan-Dan was not to be outdone, for even as she summoned blood blades to fly into the air and fight with Caelus, she also summoned a stone giant to help us fight the purple robes, greatly reducing the pressure on us.

Kenshin and Arctic Fox prowled continuously underneath Caelus. The moment Caelus was forced to descend to lower heights by the blood blades and magic, they both immediately used their astonishing jumping ability to jump between the pillars, frequently catching Caelus unprepared.

The rest of the warriors spared no effort in battling the purple robes that swarmed like ants. Swinging his claymore, Wacko frequently chopped the purple robes into half through their waists.

I started to appear and disappear unpredictably to strike my blade right into their hearts, hitting in crucial areas. The neck, the heart, and the forehead were all my favorite places.

Tranny, who was comparably lacking in power, instead adopted a strategy of fighting slowly, taking them on one at a time.

Killing them continuously, our bodies were drenched in unknown amounts of blood; our sight was a sea of red. Our hands had swung our blades an unknown number of times and we only knew that with every swing of a blade, there would be a fountain of blood spurting.

Our bodies…had unknown amounts of injuries, but the pain had long since disappeared, leaving only numbness behind. However, the nymphs still continued to come at us like a tide and I didn't have any time to check the situation with Caelus.

Will Kenshin and the others be able to kill Caelus? I anxiously wanted to go check on Arctic Fox's and Kenshin's situation, but the moment I showed a little bit of hesitation, my left shoulder immediately received a heavy blow.

I using the blow's momentum, I whirled around and killed the purple-robed nymph who had attacked me even as I slapped myself mentally for becoming so distracted like that.

However, all of their bodies were also becoming riddled with scars, and I could see that we were almost at our limit, but still the purple robes surrounded us in groups.

'_Could it be that there is no end to Caelus's summonings? Does his magic have no limit?' _I asked myself furiously as desperation starting sinking in, chilling my heart to the core.

Even Kenshin's originally neat body was now covered in blood; his clothes had actually been torn in a few areas.

'_Could it be that he is injured?'_ I asked myself before I felt like kicking myself as I realized something that in my fear for Doll I had completely forgotten—and that fact, make self-loathing rise in my body.

If Kenshin and Sunshine die, their consciousness might not remain...

'_Where is the backup?!'_ I asked myself as I seriously started to think that I had just condemned my companions to a suicide mission—Kenshin and Sunshine especially.

**(Kenshin, Sunshine, if the situation turns critical, you guys should immediately escape!)** I instantly PMed them both, letting my tone show my fear for them.

**(What is considered critical?)** Kenshin indifferently asked.

**(As long as your life is endangered, it's considered critical,)** I replied anxiously.

Kenshin gave a bitter laugh as he said, **(Heh…But, I think I can no longer escape.)**

Hearing this, I stared up at Kenshin in horror for, right at that moment; I realized that both of Kenshin's legs had actually been bounded by countless lengths of white satin, making him unable to move.

He could only block off attacks while standing in that spot with Arctic Fox trying her best to get him free all the while protecting him from ten or more purple robes that were surrounding them-Caelus was even eyeing them covetously.

Although Sunshine and Dan-Dan frantically tried to distract Caelus, the white satin attacking Kenshin didn't even stop once.

"Kenshin!" I cried out in fear as I forced my aching and hurting body to move and try to help out my companions.

Using the speed that I was most proud of to weave in between the purple robes, and rush towards Kenshin's side step by step.

"Kenshin, I have come to help you." After reaching Kenshin's side with much difficulty, I continued to swing my blade non-stop to hack at the white satin that was binding Kenshin's feet.

"Mhh," Kenshin grunted in reply. He started to concentrate even more on dealing with the surrounding purple robes. After quite a while he had cut down a large group of purple robes and I had also finally reduced the number of white satin strips on Kenshin's feet to one.

"Prince, you guys, be careful; I don't have any more magic to continue the blood blades summon to fight with Caelus!" I heard Dan-Dan shouted anxiously.

'_What?' _I thought as I turned my head to look at Caelus as without the blood blades, Caelus had no more concerns.

I watched in horror as with a wave of his hand, the white satin that I had just chopped once again wound onto Kenshin's legs. Another ten or so lengths of white satin floated from behind Caelus before all of them shot towards Kenshin.

"No!" I roared as I threw my whole body towards Kenshin, determined to protect him at the cost of my own life, even if I ended up getting ten or more holes in me.

"Rebound Barrier!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted startling me and my little band. I watched in joy and relief as the lengths of attacking white satin rebounded back to Caelus's body. Unfortunately, Caelus had evaded it in time, and didn't take any serious damage.

"Prince, are you alright?"

"Took you guys long enough!" I called back as I turned my head to see that backup had finally arrived.

"Sorry we took so long." Loli huffed even as Wolf-bro's healing white light enveloped me and my little band while everyone hurried into different places—Gui and Wicked had also long since run over to help me free Kenshin and Nan Gong Zui and the others had run to battle with Caelus.

"Everyone, be careful. Caelus is very strong." I warned as Wicked, Gui and I finally got Kenshin free.

However as I paused to examine the scene it seemed that I had been a little too over worried as, although Caelus was very strong to an exaggerated extent, faced this many people fighting on **my** side, it started to become obvious that the winning side was now clear on my side.

The purple robes on the ground were being massacred for fun and with the huge amounts of magic being released from our side; Caelus barely had any space to dodge the attacks. Mostly he could just use his white satin to block them, but slowly and sure, many wounds were being inflicted onto his body.

At last, Caelus was eventually unable to endure it any further as he fell from the air.

Seeing this, I was already moving at him, my sword out for his blood. Zui, seeing what I was going to do, gestured for everyone to stop.

It become very quiet as everyone watched me though I could sense that they were ready for anything in case something went wrong as I walked in front of Caelus and pulled out my sword, fully intending to slice Caelus clean in half.

However, my thoughts were only on Doll at the moment instead of my blood lust as I asked fiercely, "Where did you imprison Doll?"

"Kill me. I definitely will not let you take away my wife." Caelus snarled even as he laid on the ground soaked in blood, his face still had that determined expression.

At was as I stood over Caelus that several things happened.

One, a strange thought suddenly arose inside my brain as Caelus's expression was very familiar?

'_Almost like…the determination that Kenshin had when he was digging his lover's grave…'_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

As if hearing my thoughts, I heard Wacko started muttering to himself from behind me, "This boss is sure strange. Although I have fought many bosses before, I still haven't met a NPC that is so much like a human…could it be that the stronger the bosses-the higher their intelligence?"

'_True, Caelus's reaction is really too human, and is the exact same as Kenshin's and Sunshine's.'_ I thought as I realized that Caelus had also become self-aware.

And the second thing that happened as I stood above Caelus ready to end his existence, I suddenly felt the presence of a very powerful being.

Though I could not see him, I could see his eyes on me and my entire army…waiting for something…

**(Kill him, Prince.)** Loli's voice came from over the PM channel.

**(And if he has actually become self-aware?)** I asked slowly as I glanced over at her, seriously.

**(That's precisely why we have to hurry and kill him. If not, when everyone becomes suspicious towards Caelus, they might also become suspicious of Sunshine and Kenshin. Surely you don't wish for any mishaps to happen to them, right?)** Loli said, agitated.

With the safety of Kenshin and Sunshine in mind, I hardened my resolve and flipped my blade around to stab downwards into Caelus, who was still on the ground unable to move.

As I thrust downwards, I met Caelus's eyes as I whispered, "Sorry."

Then the third strange thing happened.

Just as my Black Dao was about to penetrate through Caelus's body, his body actually faded away in a flash, like particles dissolving. It quite surprised me, but I instantly snapped my eyes to where the powerful presence was coming from and I thought I caught the sight of a shadowed being leaving with something in his arms.

"What happened? Prince, have you killed Caelus?" Zui asked after a long moment of me standing in place.

Putting my sword down, I turned to glance at the group and I was just opening my mouth to answer when Loli's voice came from over the PM channel again.

**(Say that you killed Caelus. I'll go ask the people in the company about what happened. They'll probably supplement you with the experience and loot. Right now, just focus on saying that you have already killed him.)**

I glanced over at her slightly only to see that she had already gone offline.

"…He should be dead, though his way of dying is sure strange." I told Zui conversationally though my thoughts were all over the place.

'_What's going on?! Why did Caelus vanish like that? And what was that shadow that I saw?'_

"Why is there no loot?" I heard Zui muttered in incomprehension. "This is really strange."

Seeing that I needed to distract everyone and quick, my brain remembered Doll.

"Let's not care about that, and hurry and look for Doll! I wonder if she's alright…" I said worriedly.

Just as I finished my words, I immediately heard a familiar voice. "Prince-bro? What are you doing here?"

Everyone, me included, looked over to seeing Doll walking over casually all alone as though she was talking a stroll, holding two packets of biscuits in her hands.

Seeing this appearance of unconcern for the worry that all of us must have been in, my expression darkened considerably.

I barely noticed how Gui and Wicked looked at me in confusion, not understanding why I was furious all of a sudden, but it was Huan and Mei's reactions to Doll and me that were eye catching.

They were just as furious as I was.

"Doll, are you alright?" Yulian asked her as she hurried over to check Doll over.

Doll shoved a piece of a biscuit into her mouth while saying unclearly, "I'm alright. Didn't Doll tell Prince-bro that I'm fine?"

Hearing Doll answer which only increased my fury at how inconsiderate Doll was, the corner of my mouth twitched violently as I forced myself to asked calmly, "…And what…have you been…doing since then?"

"Eating, and also playing ball games with the purple-robed big sister!" Doll answered happily.

…I can personally say that I felt something shatter in my person as I just stared at Doll before I started laughing bitterly as I started walking towards Doll while craking my knuckles.

Someone was going to be beaten badly…and it wasn't going to be Gui…**_th__i__s_ **time.

"Prince-bro, what's wrong?" Doll asked 'innocently' as I moved closer to her while everyone else, seeing my darkened mood and not understanding it, quickly moved out of my way…everyone that is, but Huan who stood in front of me, refusing to let me pass.

"…Move." I said lowly as I glared at Huan who took it but still refused to budge.

"…..No." Huan said and my eyes flashed as my temper started to flare at him which I was sure he was going for.

"MOVE NOW, HUAN!" I roared, my world slowly turning red.

"MAKE ME!" Huan challenged back and I was about it take my fury of Doll's inconsiderate actions as well my unnecessary worry about Doll and how frustration I was feeling out on Huan when I heard the source of it all once again.

"Prince-bro, why-!"

**SLAAAAPPP!**

I watched with a mixture of sick pleasure and desire to do it myself as Mei kept her hand in the air after she had personally slapped Doll across the face, startling everyone to shock even Doll who had landed painfully on the ground, was sitting there in shocked while holding a hand to her red cheek.

"…Prince is merely your Lordship to you from now on, got it, you little b****!" Mei said coldly as she slowly lowered her hand. "It seems that Prince is only a brother to you when you feel like its necessary."

"…All of us here in this room," Mei said quietly as she glared down at Doll, each word getting colder and harsher as she continued while gesturing to several people about the room. "Have been worried sick out of our minds when Prince announced on the PM that you had been captured only to find out that you were on your skinny little a** playing games?!"

"What are we to you anyway?" Mei asked Doll, her expression a mix between disgust and shame, "Friends? Family?"

"Bodyguards?" Huan coldly added over his shoulder even as he kept an eye on me.

"Or are we simply _servants_ to you?" I said coldly as I coldly turned away from her, causing Huan to relax slightly as my temper had cooled enough to where I wasn't extremely bloodthirsty at that moment.

"N-no!" Doll said as she got to her feet hurriedly before yanking me around to pull in my tunic, looking up at me pleadingly even as I noticed that expression of realization/horror on Yulian's face as she realized that I knew who Doll really was. "Never! Never that! Doll swears!"

"…Are you absolutely sure about that, Doll," I asked quietly as I just looked down on Doll with a blank face, neither accepting her nor rejecting her.

"YES!" Doll said as I just stared at her. "Prince! I'm sorry! I know that I should have said something, but…but…"

Doll was sobbing now as she took in my unmoved expression before I wrapped my armed around her to lay my head on one shoulder as I sighed and forgave her.

"…Let this be a lesson to you from here on out, Doll." I told her quietly. "Here in Second Life, I have a family—and a weird on at that—but nevertheless, a family which I don't have in the real world."

At my confession, Doll looked at me in shock and sadness as I continued as I tilted my head to look at her, "So if I lose anyone of you then you might as well be dying on me—leaving me forever. And for you to be so inconsiderate of how us all feel about you, family-wise, you might as well as slapping us all in the face."

With that, I released Doll before turning to look at Wacko and Dan-Dan as I bowed slightly while saying, "Wacko, Dan-Dan, my apologies. I'm deeply sorry for making you guys worry unnecessary along with me."

"Ha-ha, it doesn't matter." Wacko said, laughingly. "It's on your account that we were able to meet Caelus today and even being able to fight a round with him is to your credit. Otherwise, I don't know how much longer the both of us would have had to search for him."

"Wacko and Dan-Dan?" Zui abruptly asked with shock as he stepped up next to me, "The winners of the Western Continent's Adventurers' Tournament? The couple from Wandering City?

Hearing this, I blinked once before looking at Zui before looking over at Wacko and Dan-Dan in surprise.

"They were the Liege Lords from the Western Continent's Wandering City?" I asked softly.

Wacko, embarrassed, scratched his head as he looked at Dan-Dan. "We've been discovered."

"Then let us re-introduce ourselves!" Dan-Dan said with a shrug before gesturing to herself then Wacko. "I am Dan-Dan, a summoner who is fifth in the rankings. This is my hubby, Wacko, a warrior who is ninth in the rankings. We are the winning team of the Western Continent's Adventurer's Tournament, Wandering Team. After that we constructed Wandering City, and currently we are in the process of honing our strength for the big push, preparing to conquer the whole of the Western Continent. Hopefully, we will be able to become the region's Overlords, just like you, Prince," Dan-Dan grinned at me.

"…Overlord?" I asked slowly as I raised an eyebrow.

Dan-Dan's eyes sparkled as she looked at me. "That's right, Central Continent's Bloody Overlord, Prince, is currently one of the most established names of the Overlords within the five continents."

"…Now I'm a Blood Elf Overlord too?" I asked as I let out a loud sigh, not knowing how to feel about that as everyone laughed at me.

"But I've just got used to being a freaken' City Lord!"

_**Chapter 44**_

That day Wacko and Dan-Dan followed us back to Infinite City to look around all the while they kept staring around at Infinite City, dumbfounded, praising Infinite City as well as me.

My heart filled with pride for my growing city, but I also felt a twinge of embarrassment upon hearing the constant praise.

_SPLASH!_

I slowly blinked my eyes as I came out of my thoughts to slowly look up at Loli who was standing next to me.

In her hands was a water bucket that was astonishingly big, but there was no water inside because the water…was all on my body. Wet silky hair stuck to my cheeks, and was dripping water non-stop. The originally stylish clothes I wore were also soaked thoroughly and I was sure that if I removed my shoes, there would an eighty percent chance that I could even find goldfish in them.

Expressionless, I questioned, carefully, "...Loli…what are you doing?"

Loli replied to me seriously and solemnly as she lowered the bucket, "My apologies, I originally wanted to mop the floor, but my hand slipped and all the water ended up on you. But relax! I was coincidentally going to take a bath just now and had already prepared the bath water. Therefore, you can go have a comfortable hot water bath right now."

"…" Once again, I blinked at her, my brain slowly telling me what she was hinting at.

"Don't be shy, hurry and go wash! If the water cools down, bathing in it won't be as comfortable," Loli said eagerly as she started pulling at my arm, urging me to follow her.

"You want to see me naked, don't you?" I asked as I pulled my arm free and raised an eyebrow at her.

Hearing that, Loli's eyes immediately sparkled like a ten-carat diamond. "I can? Then I won't refuse!"

"Of course…not!" I replied fiercely, bursting her bubble.

Loli pouted her lips in dissatisfaction as she folded her arms, but I could see a sly glint in her eyes. "Fine! Go wash by yourself then!"

"I was planning to." I told her easily before I retrieved some rope from my pouches and proceeded to start tying Loli to the pillar. All the while she kept on shouting, "Hey, what are you doing? Why are you tying me up? Prince!"

After ensuring that the ropes were secure and that Loli wouldn't be able to escape anytime soon, I elegantly moved away from her as I said, "Don't think that I don't know you, Loli, for I know very well of your plans to peek inside while I'm bathing. So instead you will stay right here and leave your sweet talking to this pillar while I take my bath."

"You misunderstood, I wasn't thinking about peeking in during your bath, I swear! Hurry up and help me loosen these ropes," I heard Loli shout to my back as I walked out of the great hall, ignoring her.

Loli continued to yell course language at me involving me and my washing of certain parts of my body, but I refused to give the attention as I headed straight for the bath houses.

Find it, I didn't even pause at the door as I just walked right in, making sure to lock it behind me as I knew that eventually Loli would be coming as either she would free herself or she would convince someone else to free her.

"Is the liege lord here for a bath too? Hurry up and get in, it's really comfortable." A fully naked Kong waved at me as he waved to me to join everyone.

I only smiled casually at him with my eyes fixed on only the upper bodies of everyone there.

Zui, Broken Sword, Sunshine, Kenshin, Wolf-bro, and Ming were all there as they either glanced over at me or waved towards me to come join them.

I made sure to keep up eyes up as I shrugged my shoulders before I started taking off my armor, turning my back on them as I did so.

"…Just a heads up for all of ya," I said as I finally got my armor off which I put down carefully. I heard the sounds of water splashing as I knew that I had gotten everyone's attention.

"Before I was heading here, I ran into Loli who was planning on come here for a peek-"

**SMASH!**

"Prince, you b********!** You actually tied me to a pillar, and came here to see all by yourself!" Loli shouted as she kicked open the bathhouse's door before her eyes instantly started wandering from the left to the right and back again as she examined every male there-me included as I was now barefoot and shirtless, only wearing my pants.

"…Too late." I commented casually as Loli had a huge nosebleed that sprayed out like two waterfalls.

"This is really so~ nourishing for the eyes." Loli sighed and started to head straight for the poolside if I hadn't gotten in front of her.

"Listen up, pervert, I thought I told you to not even think about it before I left you tied up." I growled though secretly I was very happy that she gave me a reason to leave the males in peace before an idea popped into my head of how to get the entire bathhouse to myself for a while, causing me to grin evilly.

"P-Prince, w-why are you smiling like that?" Loli asked nervously as I never smile like that unless it meant someone was either going to die or be in a lot of pain.

"You have two seconds to get out of here or I'll PM Fairsky _AND_ Yulian and tell them that you were deliberately peeking at their husbands." I said slyly as Loli paled dramatically.

"No, oh, please, no, nononononononononono!" Loli pleaded as she waving her hands like mad. "Anything _**BUT**_ that!"

"…One…" I said slowly as I started walking towards her, forcing her to walk backwards to maintain a personal bubble.

"Prince, I only wanted to have a-"

"TWO!" I yelled before I quickly opened the main PM and yelling as loud as I could I said for everyone to hear me, **(YULIAN, FAIRSKY, YOU BETTER COME TO THE MALE'S BATHHOUSE AND FAST! LOLI IS TAKING A LO~NG LOOK AT YOUR HUSBANDS AND THEY AIN'T WEARING NOTHING, BUT THEIR BRITHDAY SUITS—OR IN WOLF-BRO'S CASE—HIS FUR!)**

"PRINCE!" Loli screamed fury/fear as she took off running, causing me to laugh hard as all the males scrambled to get dressed as we could all hear the two girls coming.

So when Fairsky and Yulian finally showed up at the bathhouse, the only people still in the bathhouse was Wolf-bro (who was crouching down into the water, completely embarrassed), Sunshine (who was standing up, staring at me in confusion while asking, "What a birthday suit?"), and me.

Wolf-bro was currently holding a wash pan in front of Sunshine's groin to give him some kind of covering as he wasn't going to cover himself. So when their wives appeared in the kicked down doorway, they got quite an eye full.

Holding their hands in front of their noses to stem the blood flow, they looked at me to see me pointing in the direction that Loli had fled in.

"…I better go and make sure that Yulian don't hurt her too bad." Wolf-bro said in embarrassment as he slowly climbed out of the bath, reaching for his clothes.

Sunshine was looking from me to Wolf-bro and back, still confused as he copied Wolf-bro actions.

"Wolf-bro, why was Fairsky and Yulian bleed from their noses?" I heard Sunshine ask Wolf-bro which made me snort in muffled laughter as Wolf-bro went red once again.

"Um…well, Sunshine…it's…" I heard Wolf-bro try to explain as they left.

So now completely alone, I happily finished stripping and enjoyed a good, long, hot bath even as I heard Loli pleading for her life outside with explosions happening here and there.

"Ahh…It pays to be King."

_**-line-**_

After a while, I finally got out, so it was as I just got my pants on as the system had cleaned my outfit that I felt someone's eyes on me.

"Whoever you are, you might as well come out of hiding." I said as I looked over to see a very much bruised Loli coming out.

I smirked at the sight of her as she glared back at me, but since I had some pity for her, I tossed her a health potion which she caught eagerly and downed.

That was as I noticed her eyes glancing towards my belt with an expression of disappointment as I heard her mumble to herself, "Like a peek would kill you…"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet, you nympho?" I asked as I continued dressing fully intending to leave as soon as I was dress so as to put some distance between me and this completely perverted female.

"Okay, okay, I won't toy with you anymore. I was looking for you regarding some serious business anyway," Loli said in a hurry as she waved her hand at me.

"What business?" I asked as I paused in my action of putting on my armor.

"Take it." Loli said as she tossed something to me.

I caught it easily with my free hand before I turned it towards me to see that Loli had tossed me a gemstone.

I looked at Loli questionably which she then started explaining.

"This is the reward for killing Celestial. Although the company and I busied about that for a few days, we couldn't discover what the problem was, so we can only compensate you with the reward and experience first before doing anything about it." Loli looked worried, which was rare.

Seeing Loli so out of character, I nodded slowly as it meant that whatever the problem was it was really bad.

So I couldn't help asking as I tucked the gem away, "Is it really serious? It might be just a small bug, and if so, every game gets them."

Loli's face changed from worried to slightly more relaxed expression as she took in my words. "Perhaps it is only that. Maybe I'm just worrying too much about it."

I squeezed Loli's shoulder playfully as I joked with her, "Anyway, you're _**only**_ a small GM, you shouldn't have to care about it that much. At most, just change your job."

Loli let out a small snorting sound and then switched the topic as she smacked my shoulder in return while saying, "Yeah, yeah, hurry and go to the great hall, everyone's waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" I asked as I finished putting on my armor with Loli's help.

"Yeah. It's a meeting." Loli said simply as she gently shoved me towards the door. "It's about you become an Overlord."

I snorted softly in amusement as I adjusted my armor, trying to get comfortable in it again when Loli gave me yet another smack to the shoulder while saying, "What are you waiting for? Just hurry and go!"

"Alright, alright," I said as I started walking through the long corridors.

As I neared the great hall, I suddenly felt uneasy and I couldn't figure out why, causing me to halt on the middle of the corridor as I carefully looked around trying to find the source of my uneasiness.

"Prince?" A cold voice asked me with the indifference of a machine from behind me.

Reacting completely on instinct, I didn't answer as I whirled around, swiping at whoever was behind me.

The person behind me was a person I have never seen before as it was a woman with a delicate figure who was clad in a tight black bodysuit. However, because she was wearing a mask, her true identity was hidden from me, but what chilled me was that her two beautiful blue eyes showed no expression at all as she started attacking me.

Ducking to the side to avoid her dagger, I tried to get some get some space to fight, but not only was she abnormally fast, but my armor was unusually heavy.

'_What's going on?!'_ I asked myself as I shouted in shock as roll to the side to dodge another swipe at me, but unfortunately the dagger still got me right in the left shoulder.

However, I didn't let her stab me in vain, I snarled at her before thrusting the hilt of my sword upwards to smash it right in her nose. The result-much to my joy-was the sound breaking bones.

Taking advantage of the brief moment after breaking her nose, I immediately swing at her as fast as I could while not moving my left shoulder.

'_She got me good!'_ I thought in slightly awe as it had been a while since I had been hit.

But, to my astonishment, my blade was only halfway towards her when the female assassin was coming at me, dagger out, once again as though she had only been pushed back slightly, rather than someone breaking her nose—a very vulnerable part of human body, so much so that, once hurt, could give someone so much pain that they should have been distracted.

'_But she makes it look like she can't even _**feel**_ it!'_

I could only use my blade to block the dagger while simultaneously sweeping my right leg out towards the female assassin, hoping to trip her up.

However, much to my displeasure, she seemed prepared for it as she leaped over me, now coming at me from behind. Pulling a Kenshin move, I blocked the dagger stab with the side of my blade before using her thrust-ward momentum to spin around in the air, swiping at the assassin, but this too, she blocked easily before shoving me away from her.

Feeling my excitement rising and fast as I had found a good challenge for once, I started grinning widely as I began to fighting faster, trickier and harder which caused the assassin's eyes to narrow as she commenced to try and overwhelm me by speeding up.

As we fought, I took only the barest moment to analyze her which I then came to the conclusion that this female assassin had to be a warrior with the skills of a thief as her speed was also very awe-inspiring.

At this moment, sounds started coming from the other end of the corridor as my brain briefly told me that the crowd that had been waiting for me, must have gotten tired of waiting and had sent someone to come get me.

The female assassin had also seemed to notice the sounds of the crowd for she actually revealed a strange, faint smile through the mask before using a voice that was very robot like, said, "Don't think that they can stop me, you _**will**_ still die."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" I snarl at her as we kept fighting as I hear someone yell, "EVERYONE, HURRY! OUR LORD IS UNDER ATTACK!"

With my challenge out between us, the female assassin and I both didn't hesitate any further as we both tried to kill the other.

In the violent blur movements, two gleaming daggers actually got me again, one in my side while the other in my other shoulder, causing me to roar once in rage and pain as I jerked myself away from her to do a dog-style flip in the air before landing painfully on the floor.

Crouching on the ground, I coughed out a mouthful of blood before readying myself for anything that the female assassin would do next when I saw that several semi-transparent arrows hit the assassin, forcing the female assassin to retreat and dodge. At the same time, my brethren had finally arrived to stand in front of me between the assassin and I, one by one, protecting me as I staggered slightly to my feet.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking Prince?" Zui demanded with an air of fury that was hard to cover.

The female assassin didn't even reply to his question as with a sudden flash of her silhouette, she appeared directly in front of me, catching everyone off guard.

Even I was caught off guard, but I didn't allow it to freeze me as I forced my aching and bleeding body to once again block the dagger stab before swinging at her.

"MOVE!" I roared to get everyone moving which worked as everyone unsheathed their weapons and without another word, started attacking the female assassin, forcing away from me which worked, but her speed was simply too fast for our attacks.

Although she was having some difficulty fighting all of us at once, she was still able to dodge most of their attacks.

"Prince!" I heard Gui cry as he appeared next to me where I stood trying to recover.

"…What up?" I said slyly as I grinned at him while trying to not wince in pain.

"You will pay for hurting Prince!" Gui roared as he whirled away from me to lift his _guqin_ to fire several Supersonic arrows at the assassin.

The female assassin, who had been already been overwhelmed by everyone, finally got hit as her thigh and arms were promptly stabbed with arrows.

The female assassin halted, glaring at her foes with unparalleled coldness before locking her eyes on me.

I glared back as I forced myself to move forward to stand before my brethren, sword out and ready for anything as everyone moved themselves to support my action as well as protect me.

Seeing this, the assassin asked with a tone of extreme disdain, "Which part of this kind of _childish_ liege lord is even worth your protection?"

"I will not allow you to hurt him, just as he would not allow anyone to hurt his friends." Zui answered for everyone as he too held his sword out, determined, as he come to stand next to me.

"'Childish'? Do you know that, even if he was covered in blood from head to toe, this "childish" person would still not retreat a single step backward, but instead would do all he could to protect them?" Yulian asked, steaming with anger while her hands were already prepared her magic to attack if the assassin even so much as moved.

Doll, hurrying to my side, I glanced over at her to see that she was crying which after she heartachingly looked at my bloodied upper torso; her eyes burned with fury as she turned that gaze on the female assassin and started chanting an incantation that I had never heard before.

"The black inferno of hell, in the name of Doll, I command you to forge into chains, and burn on this enemy of mine. Torture as much as you can, inflicting pain beyond death, but let them be unable to seek death – Chain, Endless Torture."

Once Doll's incantation was finished, several black chains sprung up beside the female assassin's foot. Before anyone could move, the chains tightly bound onto her body, and the sizzling sound of BBQ meat could be heard. She was in so much pain that she released piercing screams and in the air lingered the disgusting smell of grilled human meat.

"Doll, don't kill her yet, there are still things I want to ask." Seeing the situation, Zui hurriedly said to Doll.

With a face of solemnness and seriousness, Doll looked at the female assassin screaming in pain and agony while saying in a voice of without pity, "She won't die. Chain, Endless Torture has no attack power, thus it will not let the player die. However, it will give the player so much pain that they would rather die than suffer through it."

I couldn't help feeling very impressed as I took sick pleasure in my wanna-be attacker's pain even as I glanced at everyone's expressions to see that everyone was feeling very stressed about this terrible situation with the female assassin.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I demanded as I walked to up to the assassin, enduring the pain from my wounds.

The female assassin ignored my question and, instead, began to laugh crazily, causing everyone to start.

As she finished laughing, she cryptically, "I have failed, but it doesn't mean that others will."

"Just wait, you little imp," The assassin snarled as she glared at me in hate. "You better not count on being able to stay at Infinite City forever and continue being the Liege Lord."

With that being said she drew two daggers and, without hesitation, she stabbed them into her heart before anyone could stop her, causing her to become a white light and fly away.

As soon as her white light was completely out of sight and I sensed that no one was going to attack me or my group, I let my tense body finally relaxed as I staggered to the side and crashed into a wall where I slid powerlessly down onto the ground, feeling my blood-loss catching up with me.

However, even as I collapsed there on the floor with everyone around me scrambling around trying to find Wolf-bro and some other priests and fast while others were begging me to stay awake, I couldn't help cracking a joke, even as my wounds acted like three leaky faucets.

"…You know, if Second Life were to have a vampire race…they would definitely love me…someone who is covered with blood so often…so much…"

And with this being said, my world went black...

**_-line-_**

"Your Highness…Prince…Liege Lord…"

"Hmm?" I asked intelligently as I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to see which idiot decided to disturb my sleep.

However as I opened my eyes, I found that I was still in Second Life as just about everyone's concerned faces immediately sprung into my view.

"…Not that I don't mind seeing everyone's simply gorgeous faces, I'm feeling very much like a goldfish." I said smirking after I blinked a few times, causing everyone to grin and laugh as I was helped up.

"What exactly happened?" Gui asked me in worry as I stretched out my shoulders carefully, testing them, before Gui's face darkened to a cold expression. "Who was the one who has harmed you?"

"I, too, have no idea what is going on." I said seriously as I roughly ruffled Gui's hair as I turned to look at my generals.

"Actually daring to assassinate the Liege Lord in front of us, they're simply belittling Infinite City. If her assassination were a success, then the Liege Lord's reputation would be—" Swan started indignantly.

Zui suddenly stopped Swan from continuing. "Don't talk about it anymore, Swan. Right now, what's the most important isn't the Liege Lord's reputation, but how Prince's life was threatened!"

Zui turned toward me abruptly, and with an apologetic tone said, "This time we were the ones who were at fault, for we overdid things and almost totally neglected your original personality, and we haven't taken into account your opinions."

I huffed good-naturedly as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just so you know, you'll eventually learn how to read me like real life companions do, it will just take time." I said with a sly grin towards everyone around me. "I'm going to be whatever kind of Liege Lord that I want to be, just so you know."

"So saying as such," I continued as I folded my arms across my chest. "From now on, everyone is not allowed to call me Liege Lord anymore. Prince is my only name."

"But—!" Swan said hurriedly trying to retort.

"I said," I continued in a calm voice that brooked no argument, "Prince is my only name, so you better use it 'cause I'm going to answer to anything, _**but**_ that."

Swan stared at me, stunned, her face carrying an utterly shocked expression, while the others smiled that I was back to normal.

Pointedly ignoring Swan, I did a big stretch as though I had just awakened from a deep sleep before I let my arms fall back to my sides as I switched the topic back to the serious business.

"Now, let's talk about the assassin from a moment ago." I said as I looked at my security people with a solemn expression. "Having such a strong woman coming to kill me for no apparent reason is already very strange. What is even stranger then is was before she died, she said she had failed, but it doesn't mean anything as others would eventually come to succeed where she had failed."

Hearing this, everyone's faces became serious as Zui said gravely, "If it's like this, there should be even more people who want to kill you."

I nodded in agreement before adding, "Should be, though no matter how hard I think, I can't seem to think of anyone that I have offended recently."

"It's possible that it's not a personal grudge," Loli interrupted, her tone saying that she wasn't surprised at all. "Prince is the only person who has the ability to unite the whole of the Central Continent right now."

"Moreover," Loli said as she moved closer to me, her index finger up. "The battle for the cities is close to hand. Just from this fact alone, the number of people that want to kill Prince back at level 1 is probably as plentiful as the carp swimming upstream during mating season. After all, there are many people who want to become the liege lord."

I pressed my lips together as I thought this information over carefully as Loli continued, "There are only two more weeks until the battle for the cities. While you were away, everyone has already made preparations to attack the cities."

"I guess I should level up more…" I said slowly before I looked over at Loli with a bloodthirsty grin. "…Unless you have something better for me to do to level up."

Loli smiled widely as she gave me the word that I wanted to hear, "War."

"How?" I heard someone behind me asked blankly so Loli explained to them.

"In this city, there were too many changes, so I didn't have the time to tell you guys. Actually, killing people can also increase your experience points. Usually, by killing others, you would receive a heavy punishment. After willfully killing others, you would be listed as wanted for a week, so one wouldn't be able to meet the NPC wardens in the city, and also wouldn't be able to buy or sell items in the city. However, this penalty does not apply during the battle period. Which also means, Prince, you can go on a rampage and kill your enemies to raise your level during the battle."

Loli looked at me with a smile. "To kill several tens, hundreds, or even several thousand people during the battle should be an easy feat for the Blood Elf, right?"

Hearing this, I couldn't help, but smile my Blood Elf's trademark grin as I said back just as easily, "Looks like I'm going to have another nickname, the 'Killer Demon King'."

"You just go and be your 'Killer Demon King' while our Foreign Affairs Department find out the real culprit behind this assassination issue," Loli said with great enthusiastic, clenching her fist as she winked at me.

"Oh, do your best, Loli," Ming said while enjoying the cool air at the side, completely ignoring that fact that the Foreign Affairs Department was the two of them.

Slowly, Loli turned her head with a fierce glare to look over at Ming before grabbing his ear.

After getting a hold of Ming's ear, Loli pretended not to hear my classmate's wails as she dragged him along while saying mockingly, "I seem to remember that Young Master Feng Wu Qing is also part of the Foreign Affairs Department. So, I, Loli, will grudgingly allow you to investigate with me."

"LET GOT OF ME, YOU FEIND!"

**A/N And that's it! :) lol Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Also, if anyone feels that I am taking a very long time (like 4-5 weeks or something) to update the next chapter, feel free to PM me and say "Hey! Where's the next chapter!?" :) lol I want to make sure that no one un-favorite's or stops following this story just because I'm taking too long to update.**

**Have a good day all ya! Again R&R please!**


	25. Chapters 45 through 46

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I"M BAAAACK! XD Did ya miss me? Probably not, huh? More like you're missing my story-ANYWHO! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter been busy...else where. :D I won't bore you will details of my tiny life so...**

**READ! I specially made this chapter loooooooong. :)**

_**Chapter 45**_

"Come on, everyone, break down the city gate!" I shouted with all my might as I pointed to the city we were all trying to invade.

Besides inspiring the warriors from Infinite City who were currently pushing battering rams to break down the gates of Moon City, I also had to raise my shield in order to block all the arrows showering down from the city wall and swing my sword together with Zui, Wicked, and others to keep away the waves of players trying to snatch the city away from us after we'd done all the hard work of killing the NPC guards.

There were countless brave warriors of Infinite City here. Some were desperately ramming the gate, trying to bring it down faster in order to proceed with conquering the city and even more were on the ladders trying to scale the city's walls, ignoring the showers of arrows as they climbed. The blood of the warriors almost stained the whole wall red.

The mages at the back of the army only had two things to do: casting spells and gulping down mana potions. From this I could tell how successful Yulian and the others were at training the mages. If it wasn't for the fear of having to rebuild everything that we had to fix later in Moon City, the mages alone would have blasted the whole city apart.

However, in order to keep Moon City as intact as possible, they could only use medium and lower level spells to blast the NPC guards off the city wall.

During the battle for the city, the NPC guards were nothing. The **_real_** problem was the freaken' stupid players who kept trying to snatch the city away.

Not only was the number huge, they were coming along in unending waves. What was even more unbelievable (and hilarious in my opinion) was that the players who had become pillars of white light and flown away back to the Rebirth Point would instantly return barely a minute later to fearlessly have another round of Death from me and my blade.

The situation was in a such ridiculous state that apart from the warriors pushing the battering ram that was tearing down the gate and the mages in charge of blasting the NPC archers off from the city wall, the rest of us had formed a semi-circle in front of the Moon City's gate to prevent other players from sneaking into the city amidst the confusion.

Luckily, Yulian and Ice Phoenix had come up with the plan of making the army of Infinite City wear the same uniform instead of their normal gear. If it wasn't for that plan, we never would have been able to tell our allies apart from our foes.

With Zui fighting on my left, Wicked on my right and Wolf-bro at the back to heal, I hacked the players apart like there was no tomorrow, following my "kill and you get blood, kill more and you get lots of blood" rule.

When one came at me, I'd kill one! When two came at me, I'd kill three! _'Eh? …Oh, I accidentally killed the spectator at the side who were just watching. Oh…sorry…my bad!'_

**(Prince! The gate will be down soon, so hurry to it now! You must be the first to enter the Central Tower and break the city's gem!)** Gui yelled through the PM, under the protection of several warriors.

**(On it!)** I shouted back before signaling to Zui and Wicked to head for the city gates with which they immediately nodded back to me as they followed after me.

"Pure-White-Inferno-Rhapsody!" I roared, dashing towards the already cracking gate. With that, a blast of flame immediately burst out of _Taste of Death_.

Unlike the normal fiery red flame that usually came out from my blade, the flame that surged out this time was a blazing white fire of the purest heat.

Why were the flames produced different now, one might have asked me? (Actually, Doll asked me this when I was testing out my blade the day before.) Not only the color of the flame had changed, but the shape of my precious blade is different as well.

As it turned out, the gem Loli gave me a couple days ago—the prize for killing Caelus—was a gem that could increase a weapon's fire affinity.

When I affixed the gem on _Taste of Death_, the weapon had changed drastically. The original pure black sword blade and scabbard were now adorned with patterns of flame. When I held my blade in my hand, a gauntlet would automatically appear, covering the whole of my right arm. The thin blood red armor was so strong that up until now, there was no weapon or magic spell I've tried that could cause any damage to it.

After coming in contact with Pure-White-Inferno-Rhapsody, just about nothing could survive. Hence, the cracked gate simply shattered into pieces of wood. When everyone saw that the gate had been broken down, there were sounds of alarm coming from the players, but there were even more ear-splitting cheers from the army of Infinite City.

However, I knew this had yet to end. As long as the city gem remained intact, the city wasn't in the bag. I looked at my body guards and shouted, "Zui, Wicked, follow me to the Central Tower!"

After they nodded to me, I turned towards Swan and ordered, "Guard the gate well and don't let anyone in! Tell Gui to lead archers and warriors up the city wall and prepare to defend the city!"

Swan nodded to me in response to my order before I immediately turned to head to the Central Tower without looking back once.

With us both running as fast as we could, Zui, Wicked, and I soon made it to the Central Tower; where I once again broke the door down with another Pure-White-Inferno-Rhapsody before followed a stairway straight to the top of the tower.

That's where I found the city gem located.

"Prince, go on, we'll look out for you," Wicked said calmly.

"Right," I said as I left their sides to jog lightly to the city gem.

Just as I was about to slash the city gem, I caught a glint of silver light from the corner of my eyes, so whirling around to block the sudden attack, the sound of clashing blades resounded throughout the Central Tower.

Zui and Wicked, who were originally guarding at top of the stairs, whipped their heads around, startled. I, on the other hand, was totally unsurprised as I came face to face with yet another assassin dressed in black fitting clothing.

This time, it was probably a male assassin, judging from the male-like proportions—broad shoulders, thick forearms, etc.

A pity for him though, for I was no longer the person I had been before when the first assassin had attacked me.

In these past two weeks, the number of assassins targeting me was so numerous that from the moment I opened my eyes I was prepared to face the assassins.

Since it was them who initiated the attacks and I was merely defending myself, I had no worries at all about getting my name on the wanted list. Moreover, after having to face so many sneak attacks in every single day, one might have definitely become frustrated, but I, of course, didn't. So it only became natural for it to become a daily pastime for me to continually abusing these assassins that came a swinging.

As a result, my already high level skyrocketed, not to mention how much they had trained me in my reflexes and agility.

I could see in the assassin's eyes my reflection of my own eyes glittering in my excitement of meeting another slightly stronger opponent and having a go at them.

After all, the assassins nowadays had become weak compared to when I had first fought my first assassin. From the conclusion of the Foreign Affairs Department, those weaklings were probably not the female assassin's accomplices. However, I'm sure that this person in front of me, who was dressed in the same tight black bodysuit, was her accomplice.

"Rwaahhhh!" I gave a low bellow and charged towards the assassin. The rapid exchange of blows between our swords was so satisfying that I completely forgot about everything around us.

"I think Prince has utterly forgotten what he's here to do."

When Zui's voice floated into my ears, my brain automatically registered what they were saying even as my body kept attacking the assassin.

"Never mind just let him fight. The situation outside the city is under control and according to Broken Sword who stayed behind to protect Infinite City; those who went to attack Infinite City are just some nobodies who want to create a minor disturbance." I heard Wicked say back casually so upon hearing Wicked's words, I instantly started fighting with even more enthusiastically with the male assassin.

The male assassin knew that the situation was definitely against him. He was unable to overpower me, plus he saw that both Zui and Wicked were just chilling out on the sidelines, watching, unconcerned.

It seemed that he has no desire to drag out battle either, so with a back flip, he jumped onto the window ledge he had entered from and prepared to leave.

When I saw this, I was greatly disappointed, but nevertheless I immediately shouted at him, "Why do you want to assassinate me?"

After a silent pause, he replied coldly, "It's because you're much more dangerous than any of the others." before vanishing from sight.

'_I'm dangerous? Which part of me is dangerous?'_ I asked myself as I looked after the male assassin in confusion.

"I wonder how long it'll take for Prince to remember that he's actually here to break the city gem…" I heard Zui softly asked Wicked which startled me as I had forgotten them.

"That's too hard a question; I have no answer for you."

After throwing an half-glare at Zui and Wicked, who were now reading the newspaper and drinking tea off to the side, I started striking the city gem and was on the verge of whistling, "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, off to work we go!"

…No, I mean, I just calmly hit the gem.

While striking the gem, I asked Zui's report on the situation of the two other cities which he gave as he leisurely drank his tea, "Lolidragon and Feng Wu Qing have already researched the other players who took down the other two cities. Basically, they are all within our limits and nothing we can't handle. After the Moon City is stabilized, we will proceed with conquering both the Sun and Star City."

"Isn't monopolizing all the cities too much?" I asked curiously as I continued hitting the gemstone.

Wicked took his turn to explain while Zui took a sip of his tea. "We have no choice, if we don't conquer the Sun and the Star Cities, then as soon as they get a foothold, they will definitely attack us. In order to guarantee Infinite City's safety, conquering all three major cities in the Central Continent is a must."

"I see… But won't people be dissatisfied in the long term if we monopolized these Cities?" I questioned as I kept at it.

'_Sheesh! Why does the gemstone have to be so hard to break?!'_

"Don't worry. After the battle, players will be able to purchase their own piece of land for development. They still can build their own cities; we are only conquering Sun, Moon and Star Cities in order to save the time and money needed to buy land and construct a city." Zui explained, putting down the teacup.

"Oh," I replied in acknowledgment before I paused in my hacking as I was now getting annoyed as it was still intact even though I'd been striking it for a while now.

Heck, just looking at it, I felt impatience welling up like a fire causing _Taste of Death _to respond to my annoyance by blazing alive as pure white flames billowed out from the patterns on my blade.

"Hyaaaaa!" I roared as I charged at the gem and started slashing at it as hard as I could. "Let's see if you'll break now!"

With a final loud ***BOOM***, the gem stone shattered into powder before exploding about the room, causing me to accidentally inhale a few mouthfuls of powder.

Coughing and sputtering profusely, I waved my hand around to clear the dust before I turned around to tell Zui and Wicked that we could leave, only to be confronted with two "powder men".

I bit the side of my cheek to hold in my laughter as both of them standing holding their teacups motionlessly as they were covered from head to toe in white powder with only two pairs of eyes being left untouched, which were looking helplessly at me.

Holding on to my deadpanned expression as hard as I could, I walked past them to hear the deafeningly loud cheers as I stepped out of the Central Tower where I found thousands of people gathered outside…_**my**_ people.

From their attire, I could tell they were all Infinite City's warriors, so holding my blade high above my head, I happily cheered with them.

It was only as I walked down the stairs that I almost received a heart-attack as all of the Infinite City's warriors suddenly charged towards me and began to tossed me up, throwing me up into the sky over and over, cheering.

After getting over my shock, I started fooling around and partying with everyone until they became too tired to move before making my way to tour the sights of Moon City, the very City which we had just acquired under my name.

It was quite a sight to behold as I stood on a battlement over looking my new City…then a annoyance had to show up.

"What took you so long when you were hitting the gem? We almost fell asleep waiting for you outside," Loli complained loudly and unhappily as she came up behind me.

Glancing at her in amusement, I replied, casually, "I met an assassin. And I'm almost certain that this assassin probably is the accomplice of that female assassin from the first time."

"What?" Upon hearing that, Loli immediately stood up straighter and asked seriously, "How strong was he?"

"On par with the female assassin from last time," I replied honestly and it was very much true as the first assassin had been strong, but I knew that my own strength was higher.

Frowning, Loli started pacing back and forth next to me as she thought out loud. "How is this possible? Since the numbers of elite players with that level of skill are so rare…it's almost impossible to find them on the Central Continent anymore; we have already ruled out most of the possible suspects!"

"What about players from other continents?" Ming suddenly asked as he popped out from nowhere, interrupting Loli's thought progress.

Loli looked over at Ming in confusion while I looked at him with curiosity and amusement at his suggestion.

I mean, who would actually travel all the way to another continent just to assassinate someone?

An idiot, maybe…?

With a wave of his fan, Ming continued charmingly, "If there are people who want to take over the whole continent, then there will be people who want to take over all of Second Life. In order to achieve that, getting rid of the infamous and strong spokesperson of Second Life, Central Continent's Bloody Overlord, Prince, is of the utmost importance."

"I see…is that why I'm considered 'more dangerous than others'?" I asked them as I leaned on a ledge, turning my body slightly to face them.

"In that case, the suspects would then have to be the Overlords of the four other continents?" Loli asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Overlords of the four continents?" I asked with a bit of excitement, brightening with the sound of powerful enemies to fight with-if you considered the assassins that they might have sent me.

Without a moment of hesitation, Loli started to recite, "The Smiling Overlord of East Continent, Winter Triumph. The Carefree Overlord of West Continent, Wacko."

"The Undying Overlord of South Continent, Undying Man; the Floral Overlord of the North Continent, Solitary Blossom; and, of course, including you, the Bloody Overlord of Central Continent, Prince," Ming added in perfect synchronization with Loli.

"Uh-huh…" I said slowly as I thought that over before turning to Loli as she continued.

"Who could the suspect be though?"

"It definitely can't be Wacko and his men," I replied determinedly. "If they wanted me dead, they could have killed me right there in the Valley of Wandering Nymphs instead of helping me save Doll."

"We are ruling the West Continent out then. It seemed like we'll need to thoroughly investigate the Overlords of the North, South, and East continents," Loli mumbled.

"How are you going to investigate? You can't even PM between different continents. Are you going to spend ten plus days just to travel back and forth from one continent to another?" Ming replied in disapproval.

Instantly Loli reached over to pinch Ming's ear a shards as she could, allowing me to see the wondrous sight of someone crying out in pain again while at the same time, Loli shouted into his ear, "We have Sunshine's flying carpet! YOU IDIOT!"

Ignoring Ming's look of suffering, Loli said to me, still holding onto his ear "I will go with this guy to the different continents and gather information. Prince, be careful."

"Don't worry, I won't get myself killed by assassins," I replied seriously before I grin slyly before waving a dismissal to Loli and Ming.

Mouth twitching, Loli said, "That's not what I meant. I meant don't abuse the assassins so much or the Human Rights Association will come knocking on your door!"

"…Fine…" I said slowly and reluctantly as I sighing dramatically in disappointment.

With help from Sunshine, Loli and Ming began traveling between continents which was fine, but Fairsky wanting traveling with them so as to "protect my innocent husband from the perverted she-devil!", but she was instantly denied as she had work to do here in Infinite City.

During this time, the people of the Infinite City didn't slack off either. Upon entering Moon City, the Military, Finance, and Construction Departments immediately started working.

They repaired the damage caused by the war, built more essential facilities that the city lacked, and arranged the guards and army for the city. In fact, it got so busy that I had no time to look at anything else and at one point, I nearly upped and left to go relieve some stress, but I had already made a decision to become a good Overlord which meant that I had to act like one even if I was stressed.

Thus, apart from the times when Sun and Star City were attacked—at which point I would take advantage of by going off by myself a little too secretly killing attackers—most of the time I was just battling with the huge pile of paperwork submitted by each department.

I seriously think that after I graduate from University, I might have an extremely high potential of running for the job of city mayor…*_in certain any kind of swear word here_* Ugh!

"THAT"S IT! I'm going to develop the Moon City into an art and cultural city!" I groaned as I slammed my fists down onto my desk, tired of all the paperwork.

The very next day, I instantly told Yulian my decision.

She only thought about it for a moment before she agreed to the idea, which I just about fell to her feet in utter joy before I zipped off to look for the Construction Department.

Finding both Gui and Fairsky and telling them, "I want to transform the Moon City into a city of art and culture. Furthermore, Yulian has already agreed to the idea!"

However, Fairsky just ferociously grabbed my collar and snarled bit out through clentched teeth, "You just sent my darling hubby Sunshine away for a tour around the world, leaving me here alone waiting for him, and now you're going to increase my work load? Are you tired of living and feel that the number of assassins targeting you is not enough?"

"Oh?" I asked curiously as I looked at her in slight amusement. "This will increase your work load? After conquering the Sun and the Star cites, I was planning to turn the Sun City into a Commerce City and Star City into a World of Entertainment."

Hearing this, Fairsky let go of my collar and gaped blankly at me causing me to smirk in amusement.

"Are you really Prince?" she demanded disbelievingly as I laughed openly even as she continued as she whipped out her weapon, "No, no, that's impossible; Prince would never be so clever. You must be an assassin who's disguised as Prince. Spill it, where's the real Prince?"

My laughter slowed down as I pulled out _Taste of Death_ and swung it around a few times causing Fairsky to relax as I was really me as I was the only one who could hold my blade-several people tried before and my blade nearly killed them if I hadn't saved them.

"Prince has always been very clever. He is so wise that he looks dumb to other people," Gui said praising me.

I stopped slightly when I heard Gui's words before I quickly said even as I walked away from them, "Anyway, I'm leaving this matter to the Construction Department. I'm going to the Military Department to see if we can attack the Sun and Star Cities sooner, later!"

With that I hurried off to the Military Department turning a corner as I went, trying to act normal as I started humming to my own tune.

Behind me, I heard Fairsky muttered, "Why is this guy so happy? He has so much administration work to do, not to mention that he gets attacked by at least three assassins per day and still has to worry about conquering the Sun and Star Cities … Could it be that he is so busy that he's gone crazy?"

I turned a corner as Gui replied to her, his tone very frank, "Recently, the appearance of the assassins have been rather high, and Prince is always happy to fight with them and since every assassin is then ruthlessly taught a lesson by Doll's Chain, _Endless Torture _after the fight…"

"I see, so it's because he gets to release his sadistic tendencies…"

"Yeah..."

"…Zui, Wolf-bro?" I called as I tried to not laugh at Fairsky and Gui's conversation behind me as it was very much true while sticking my head into the Military Department office and looked around. "Are you guys here?"

Inside, I found everyone, aside from Broken Sword who was outside training the new soldiers, there.

Stepping inside, I suddenly found a hand landed on my shoulder from behind me, accompanied with a ghostly voice, "Why didn't you mention my name?"

Keeping up my bright, smiling face, I turned around to face Wicked's gloomy expression and said, "Oh! Good morning, Wicked!"

"What is it, Prince?" Wolf-bro replied and walked towards me, ruffling my hair with his hand as usual as Wicked threw me a mock-glare which I returned with a cheesy grin.

"I wanted to ask when we will be attacking Sun City and Star City," I said instantly, not hiding the glint of eagerness in my eyes.

"Actually, both Sun and Star City are willing to surrender to us provided that we agree to their conditions," Zui replied, causing me to wilt in depression as I was looking forward to a war.

Seeing this, Zui tried to not laugh as he continued while I turned towards Wolf-bro and pretended to start crying with Wolf-bro 'comforting' me as I knew that everyone was rolling their eyes in amusement at my actions.

"We have already discussed the conditions with Star City and there should be no problem; I was going to tell you about it later. The Star City players' only demands are to have the biggest estate in Infinite City for free, and that after joining the army of Infinite City they should have at least have the post of team leader. These conditions are really simple and should be easy to fulfill. As for the Sun City…their conditions might be a problem."

"How so?" I asked as I instantly whirled around, eagerly.

For, you see my dear readers, if we couldn't reach an agreement, then we'd just initiate a war. Right now, I'm completely ready and _wanting_ a war!

Zui went silent as he looked at me with more than a little worried before Wicked continued for him, "It's Fan."

Everyone around me (except for Wolf-bro, Wicked, and Zui as they were more then used to me and my antics) just about scooted away from me in fear as my eager, happy look changed to my bloodthirsty trademark expression.

"O~h? Do tell." I purred as I turned to look at Wolf-bro who grimaced slightly at the look on my face, but, nevertheless, obeyed me.

"Yeah, Fan and a few teams that are hostile towards us, but mostly towards you," Wolf-bro said before he started ticking things off his fingers. "Perfect Princess Team, Team Phoenix, Hell's Murderers, and…another person sponsoring them that I'm not familiar with. I heard he holds a lot of grudge against you, too. I think he was called…Huang Wei…?"

At the last name, I was seriously taken aback.

'_So Peacock man has come to the Central Continent too?'_ I thought in surprise before my brain skipped over the unimportant person to the good stuff.

"And what are their conditions?" I asked as I looked at my three main generals who went completely silent on me before Wolf-bro took out a re~ally long sheet of paper and slowly passed it to me.

Curious, I took from him before I started reading it out loud: "The citizens of Sun City will surrender only under these terms of agreement;

**One:** Make Prince disappear forever from Second Life;

**Two:** Rip Prince's stomach open;

**Three:** Gift Prince to me—Perfect Princess;

**Four:** After killing Prince up to a thousand times, bring Jing back to me;

**Five:** Return Fire Phoenix back to me, and then throw Prince and that d******* canary of a buzzard into the sea to feed…"

I paused in my reading to silently finish reading it to myself as my eyebrows rose up to my hair line at what was written while I purposely ignored the extremely worried looks that I was receiving from my generals.

Finishing, I slowly lowered the paper before I, without any expression, tore it slowly up into pieces which I allowed to fall to my feet.

"When can the troops be ready to invade Sun City?" I demanded coldly as I started pacing as I pulled out one of my knives and started playing with it as my entire Military Department jumped to attention, saluting formally.

"Sir! We'll need to take hold of Star City first before we can send the troops out a week later, sir!" Zui reported strictly and I could tell that he was sweating heavily in fear as was everyone else in the room.

"Then in _**one**_ week, someone is going to be in a lot of pain…" I snarled as I slammed down a knife onto the table as the light playing my face, making me look like a demon...

_-line-_

A week later, I sat upon a white horse, ironically, before the army of Infinite City while staring at the far off walls of Sun City.

According to my assessment, the number of archers on the city wall was far less than the numbers of NPC archers sent out by Second Life when we first tried to conquer Moon City.

"Looks like the battle for conquering the city this time will be a piece of cake…" I muttered to myself, disappointed.

"But Fan isn't an average player. You can't be sure that this isn't a trap," Zui reminded me concernedly upon hearing my muttering. "Fan holds a deep grudge against you and it's possible that his target might be you alone. Prince, you must be careful!"

"I understand; I'll be careful." I told him reassuringly and Zui only seemed to look even more worried at my words.

With that, I pulled the reins and changed the direction of my horse to start galloping back and forth in front of the warriors of Infinite City while holding _Taste of Death_ high above my head while I roared encouragingly, "Take down Sun City! Unite Central Continent!"

Upon hearing my words, everyone was excited into a wild frenzy. A chant that burst out from the mouths of Infinite City's warriors was so loud that I was sure that the citizens of Sun City could hear them shouting, "Unite Central Continent! Unite Central Continent! Unite Central Continent!"

Once again changing the direction of my horse, I kicked the sides of it before riding straight in the direction of Sun City as I shouted, "Charrrrrrrge!"

"The City Lord…is leading the attack…" I heard someone say in exasperation, but that was drowned out as I heard all my warriors behind me, took off after me, shouting, whooping, and yelling their war cries.

Besides the archers on the city wall, the Sun City defense line consisted of three rings of warriors surrounding the city gate, but this was exactly what had my blood boiling with excitement.

I could swing my precious blade however I wanted, to my heart's content, something that I definitely could not enjoy on daily basis unless I was bring attacked my some kind of assassin or another.

"Yeeee-haaaa!" I whooped loudly as I held my shield high above my head to block the arrows coming from the city wall as my other hand continuously slashed at one soldier after another on the ground.

At first, I would still get a few cuts here and there, but the priests in the back were so efficient that the moment I got even one tiny, _little_ cut, over ten white healing lights would land on me.

The mages on the city wall couldn't hurt me either. Although I couldn't see them, I could guarantee that there were at least ten protective shields above my head. When Zui and Wicked finally caught up with me and both stood by my side to protect me, I smiled widely.

'_It's time to go into total offensive mode!'_ I thought in glee as I started to swing _Taste of Death_ faster.

Even my horse seemed to sense my excitement too, for it followed my urges eagerly and galloped back and forth amongst the enemy, allowing me to kill to my heart's content.

But all good things had to come to an end as I heard Zui's voice rang out near me, "Prince, stop playing! The city gate is already down, hurry up and enter the city!"

"Right!" I called back only to look over to see Zui and Wicked who panting, I couldn't stop the jab that came out of my mouth.

"You guys need to work out more."

The looks of exasperation were so worth it.

But after my joke, I obeyed Zui and entered the city and starting trying to locate the Central Tower.

Suddenly a shadow landed before my horse, startling my horse which reared before I got it under control and looking down, I found that the shadow was only Kong.

Much to my amusement, he probably had been watching too many ancient Japanese dramas, for he was actually dressed from his head to his toe just like a ninja.

Not to mention that he was kneeling before me on one knee with his hands clasped together as he reported to me in a reverent and respectful tone, "My lord, the Central Tower is just up ahead to the left. Please follow your humble servant."

With a wide grin, I decided to play along as I ordered as I gestured towards him with my blade, just like the Japanese dramas did, "Make it so!

"Yes, my lord, please follow me." Looking at me with eyes that glinted with laughter and joy that I was playing along, Kong pointed in the main direction of the tower and started running.

I quickly exchanged a glance with Wicked and Zui before turning to follow after Kong leaving them to command the troops to follow and protect me as I headed to the tower.

It didn't take long for us to reach the Central Tower where right before my eyes; I found what I had been expecting.

"Whoa, everyone's here." I snickered as I pulled my horse to a stop as I mockingly examined the army in front of me. "Such a welcoming party…"

In front of the Central Tower, I carefully looked over the large mob to recognize many familiar faces: Perfect Princess, being one of them as well as the Team Phoenix, Hell's Murderers, and Peacock man.

One thing all of them had in common was that they looked as though they couldn't wait to tear me into pieces, chew me up, and spit me out, but my brain easily processed the information that Fan was missing from this little 'get together'.

'_Where's Fan?'_ I asked myself as I carefully looked around for any kind of ambush, but I couldn't sense or see any which only raised my suspicion higher then lower it.

"Prince, you're the first man who dared to look down on me!" Perfect Princess shouted while biting on her handkerchief with eyes full of resentment. "I'll definitely make you pay!"

"Prince! This time, I swear, I'll roast you like barbeque!" The leader of Hell's Murderers bellowed, furiously.

"Return my darling Jing back to me!" Peacock-man's glittering old fashion look had yet to change.

"Prince, if you don't hurry and return Fire Phoenix to us, you're dead!" Shouted the leader of a group of pretentious men in white shirts and white pants—the Phoenix Team.

"Humph!" I huffed as I got off my horse before moving closer as I said to the mob, angrily, "All of you will regret writing that letter, I'll make sure of that!"

"I might have overlooked that you wanted to throw _**me**_ into the sea to feed to the sharks, but you dared to include my little Sky as well! Fine then, I'll let you have a taste of both Infinite City's and Sky's power!"

With a sharp nod to Zui who signaled the order to prepare to attack, I pulled out Sky before telling him, seriously, "Sky, come and help your Mama beat some evil people."

"'Evil people'? Mama, there's 'evil people'?" Sky asked as he looked around eagerly.

"Yup, right in front of Mama." I said as I nodded to the huge mob before me.

"Evil People!" Sky shouted before he completely catching me off guard by flying out of my hand and zipping high above everyone.

After making a seven hundred and twenty degree turn in the air, Sky shouted loudly for everyone to hear, "I stand for love and justice! In the name of Sky, I'll triumph over evil!"

'_Doll…just what have you been teaching Sky?'_ I asked myself as I literally face-palmed as I noticed a few people—Zui and Wicked included—were covering their mouths to hide their laughter at Sky's words.

"Love-and-Justice's-Rock-Form-Final-Blow!" Sky suddenly shouted a move I'd never heard of before which made me look up Sky curiously, both amazed and proud that he had gotten another new skill.

'_Sniff…That's my Sky, all the wisdom of level 85…'_ I thought as I blinked back tears.

High above everyone, I watched as Sky suddenly closed his eyes tight; looking like it was concentrating as hard as he could, so much so that its cheeks became inflated… No, wait, not only were his cheeks inflated, but his whole body was increasing in size!

I watched with a dropped jaw as Sky started to get bigger and bigger, larger and larger. Soon, Sky filled the sky like a huge cloud, covering the whole area with his shadow.

'_Weird,'_ I thought distractedly as I watched with wide eyes. _'How is he even staying up there?'_

By this time everyone, both enemies and allies alike, had stopped in their tracks and were staring gob-smacked at the gigantic stone in the air.

'_Just what move is this?!'_ I asked myself as I suddenly got a very bad feeling as I immediately shouted, "All Infinite warriors, fall back NOW! _MOVE_!"

But it was still too late as, for without any warning, Sky fell from the sky.

With a massive booming sound, Sky landed heavily causing the earth to shake as if there was a level nine earthquake occurring.

As for me, once everything had stopped shaking, I found myself facing the rock wall which was less than five centimeters away from my face.

When Sky had landed, I had been thrown back because of the shock wave only to find myself now being pinned up against the side of a random building by Sky's stone body.

Licking my lips nervously, I felt myself literally breaking out into a cold sweat.

"So it seems that Sky has shown his hard side…" Wicked suddenly said from beside me where he too had been shove up against.

Shocked, I slowly looked towards him… _'He-he's telling a joke? Zee-Zee just told a joke!?' _I asked myself in shock as I just about gaped at him. _'That can't be possible!'_

Frowning thoughtfully, Wicked tipped his knuckles against Sky, testing the stone that we were pinned against before concluding almost to himself, "He is quite hard and transparent looking so it's safe to say that he has been consuming some kind of components of igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary rocks…but where and when…?"

'_Is…is this considered a common problem between all science students?' _I asked myself as my left eye twitched slightly, but right at that moment, Sky was changed again.

He slowly shrunk back to his normal size before clumsily flying back into my hand, looking utterly exhausted before instantly falling sound sleep so I had no choice, but to stow him back in one of my pouches for safe keeping.

Looking back at those unlucky souls who got squashed, I quickly calculated that around eighty percent were from the enemy and another twenty percent were people from my side who had charged in front.

They were all now lying flat on the ground. The initially smooth ground now had countless human shapes imprinted onto it. Frowning in sympathy, I asked, "Infinite Warriors who were squashed, please report, how much HP was lost…if you can."

A nearby warrior, who was wearing uniform from our side, weakly lifted up a trembling hand and signaled a number five and said in a squashed voice, "Fi…fifty percent..."

'_How terrifying…'_ I hissed in sympathy as I looked over to see that those who hadn't gotten squashed, like me, were all shocked.

"Prince, hurry and go to the center tower. I will help to block the enemy," Nan Gong Zui said urgently.

Looking at the flattened enemy who were now starting to squirm and twitching slightly, I agreed and rushed with all my might into the center tower.

"Mages attack the tower gate, and be careful not to hit the City Lord!" Wicked bellowed as I headed towards the tower, leaping over various of smashed people as I went.

As I reached the tower gate, thunder bolts, fire balls, and ice bolts began to strike randomly at the tower gate, causing a huge commotion which I added to as I reached the tower gate.

"Pure-White-Inferno-Rhapsody!" I yelled as I slashed at the gate without any hesitation.

With that, the tower gates fell apart and I quickly rushed up the stairs, leaving the responsibility of protecting my back to Zui and Wicked since getting to the city gem was my main responsibility.

Upon finally reaching the top with some difficulty, I jumped up and into the tower, however, instead of finding myself alone, I found someone already there, sitting down.

"What's the rush, Prince? Why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea?" Fan asked me calmly, giving me a friendly smile before he gestured to the seat across from him where there was a spare cup.

I frowned suspiciously as I tightened my gripe on _Taste of Death_ while saying slowly, "…What are you planning, Fan?"

"Nothing much, I just have a little request for you." Fan said as he put down his teacup and slowly stood up.

Once he was on his feet, I watched him casually throw his sword aside where it landed in the corner with a clang as Fan held his arms up showing that he was now unarmed and therefore, posed no threat to me.

But my uneasiness and suspicion only rose in me as I now started scanning my surroundings from the corners of my eyes, looking for some kind of ambush.

Seeing my eyes searching, Fan said with almost a humorous tone, "Don't worry, there's no ambush waiting."

"Just what do you want?" I demanded as I refused to calm down as I carefully moved closer towards him, eyes still searching cautiously.

"I want you to return Phoenix to me," Fan replied in a serious tone.

"Phoenix?" I repeated slowly before I gave him a mocking smile. "Which one? I've got two different Phoenixes in my company."

"Ice Phoenix, you twit!" Fan said angrily before he forced himself to calm down and continue on evenly, "Eh-hem...I admit that in the past, I did not treat her well, but humans never learn to treasure the things they have and instead take them for granted. Only when they lose it, do they learn how important it is to them."

Looking extremely lonely and bitter, Fan forced a smile at me, "Prince, will you please return Phoenix to me? I know that you never cared about her. To you, she's even less important than Wicked and Gui. If that's the case, why are you still bringing sadness to her?"

I stood there blankly as I thought over his words before my eyes narrowed in suspicion, but before I could say anything, Fan was already opening his mouth to reply to my suspicious mood.

"Please believe me; I'm really serious this time! Please return Phoenix to me and stop hurting her feelings! Let me bring her happiness!" Fan shouted agitatedly.

"_**I**_'ve hurt her feelings?" I said slowly before I started laughing mocking.

Moving closer to Fan, I started circling him as I said to him, my back to the gem stone, "You mean the very silly crush that she has on me? Hardly…"

"So you're just playing with her!" Fan snarled angrily as if he was seriously angrily, but I noticed that his eyes flickered to behind me as I realized what Fan was trying to do.

Whipping my sword out, I proudly declared, "I'm playing with no one, Fan! Ice Phoenix is **mine**! Same as Fairsky who once had that same stupid crush on me, is mine even though she's now happily married."

"Phoenix isn't an object!" Fan said coldly.

"Then why are you treating her like one?" I shot back making Fan stumble for an answer, but I pressed on, "But that doesn't matter. Ice Phoenix will forever be mine. **Mine** to protect, **mine** to take care of, and **mine** to bring happiness to!"

"What about the number of times you've made her cry?" Fan sneered angrily at me. "I'm sure it's fewer than the number of times I have!"

"Again," I with a smirk at him as I lifted my sword so that it was now pointing towards Ice Phoenix who I knew was hiding behind the gem stone listening as I kept my eyes on Fan, "In this situation, I will allow Ice Phoenix to decide things for herself as she is a young woman, but I refuse to let her foolishly destroy herself over someone like you. As her crush, it's my duty to try to bring her happiness like I did for Fairsky."

"You…!" Anger and hatred were immediately written all over Fan's face as he saw where I was pointed at and I snickered at him as I lowered my arm and moved to stand next to Fan, looking very smug.

"Thank you, Prince," Ice Phoenix's voice said as I looked up to see her walked out from behind the city gem. "Although you don't love me, at least, you didn't push me onto others."

"Ice Phoenix," I said quietly. "I meant what I said."

"He doesn't love you, don't you get it?!" Fan roared as he abruptly ran up and seized Ice Phoenix by her shoulders as he shook her in his fury, but Ice Phoenix just looked at him with pain.

"Release her!" I yelled as I dashed up and punched Fan aside before I quietly looked her over.

Seeing my caring expression, Ice Phoenix lowering her head with shame as she said timidly, "I'm sorry, Prince. When Fan said that you were just treating me like a burden and guaranteed to me that as soon as he asked, you would immediately unburden me onto him unconditionally, I-I couldn't help, but want to know if that was what you'd really do, so…"

Shaking my head, I quietly replied as I pulled her head into my shoulder, stroking her hair, "That's okay; you need to hear it."

Gently pushing her back, I tilted her chin up so that she was looking me in the eyes, I continued, "I might not love you, Ice Phoenix, but I do want you to be happy, and you will," before I gave her an amused smirk, "I just need to find another Sunshine."

As I wanted her to, she laughed slightly at my small joke when Fan interrupted us once again.

"Prince!"

Looking over at him, my once look of gentleness and deep affection towards Ice Phoenix was now replaced by absolute fury as I released Ice Phoenix and headed for Fan as I snarled, "You disappoint me greatly, Fan."

Upon hearing that, Fan froze in his place, caught off guard by my words as he looked at me in confusion.

"I would have you know that I had actually been looking forward to you leading the troops to face me." I told Fan as I slowly walked towards him, my fury getting worse with each step. "But no. Instead, you chose to use Ice Phoenix against me."

"You're dead!" I snarled as I lifted Taste of Death up threateningly. "This time, I definitely won't let a spineless coward like you off."

"Wait, Prince!"

Pausing slightly at Zui's voice, I turned slightly to look at him only to see that Zui was wearing a facial expression that was even colder than mine.

"Go and shatter the gem, Prince." Zui said quietly as he nodded to the gemstone behind me, his eyes filled with no emotion as he looked at Fan. "That's your responsibility…as for Fan, that's my responsibility."

"I understand," I coldly with a nod as I growled wordlessly towards Fan, causing him to flinch back from me as I whirled away to head to the gemstone.

Deciding to ignore Fan and Zui at the moment, I held my blade out towards the gem stone as I prepared myself to start going at, but just when I was about to ruthlessly initiate the first blow a spell suddenly hit the gem.

Jerking to a stop as it had startled me, I looked over to see that it had actually been Phoenix's spell.

"…What are you doing?" I asked slowly as I looked at her suspiciously as I glanced over at Fan who was now being gagged and hogtied to the ground before looking back at Ice Phoenix while thinking, _'Does…she want to snatch the city? Is Fan using her again?'_

Just as I thought this, and it must have appeared on my face, Ice Phoenix smiled uneasily before saying, "Let me help you to get rid of most of the gem's HP. Don't worry, I will definitely leave the last hit to you, Prince. I don't want to end up with a city out of the blue."

"The last hit?" I repeated, curiously before I frowned slightly. "I thought I would have to deal all the blows personally?"

"Of course not!" Ice Phoenix said as she looked at me in surprised amusement. "If that's the case, wouldn't it take up too much time? It's fine as long as you get the final hit."

Hearing this, I slowly turned around to look at Zui and Wicked as they had been previously slacking off when I was working. As my anger filled eyes found them, I could literally feel several veins pulsing angrily on my forehead.

"A-about that," Wicked said with an embarrassed cough as him and Zui both avoided my eyes. "W-we only just learned about it after conquering Moon City ourselves."

"…Oh, really…?" I asked with a dangerous calm as they started sweating bullets as I just looked at them. "I guess you two should be coming over here and be helping me, now shouldn't you?"

"**Yes Sir!"** Zui and Wicked chorused and they scrambled to draw their swords and get to my side.

After destroying the gem, everything was once again covered in dust and powder, but this time, learning from past experiences, Wicked and Zui ran away to hide (taking Fan with them) leaving behind me, who had to strike the last blow, and Phoenix, who knew nothing about the whole experience, to suffer in the powder and dust.

"Finally, the Central Continent is now united as one!" I sputtered and coughed as I waved my hand about to clear the powder and dust before seizing Ice Phoenix's shoulders to give her a sideways hug before I pulled her out of the tower, still coughing and sputtering.

"…Now I need a bath."

_-line-_

"Prince, we have some trouble!" Zui said as he headed over to me where I was sitting with my usual drink, talking with Wicked and Wolf-bro about some things that were going on.

"Oh?" I asked calmly as I turned to look at him. "What kind of trouble?"

"We have just received a letter from a village that had been showing some resistance towards the uniting of the Central Continent." Zui said before he passed me a letter which I slowly opened before reading out loud to a curious Wolf-bro and Wicked.

"_To Whom This May Concern:_

_We, the People of Black Masters, Clan of the Skull Krushers, refuse to follow a leader who has not proven himself to us._

_If he wishes for us to join him in his cause, he must prove himself without hiding behind his armies, your "leader" is to come to our village tomorrow or we will continued to resist as we refuse to follow such a weak and spineless individual._

_Signed,_

_Hayder the Cutthroat_

_Leader of Black Masters"_

"Hmn, well that's interesting." I said with disinterest as I tossed the letter aside and went back to sipping my chocolate.

"…'Interesting', My Lord?" Zui repeated in shock. "If that all you can say about it?"

"Yes," I said with a small smirk. "Prepare a small escort to take me there and I'll deal with the problem directly."

"Do you think that's wise?" Wolf-bro asked in concern. "It might be just a trap to kill Prince, all on their own, and then take credit for the deed."

"Quite the contrary, Wolf-bro," I said softly as I smiled my bloodthirsty grin, causing my three generals to start. "I have a feeling that it shall be quite the opposite…"

_-line-_

'_I asked for a small escort and I get nearly everybody going with me.'_ I thought with amusement as we headed to the village with me trying to keep my amusement hidden.

Everybody mostly meaning the Odd Squad, my main generals, and various bodyguards of mine.

They were, at the moment, talking about what to plan for concerning this little meeting between the village's leader and myself.

What no one knew was that I knew exactly what to expect concerning this village…also no one in my group has noticed yet, that since we had come within 50 miles of the village we were being followed by spies from the village.

"Ah! My Lord, the village is in sight!" One of my bodyguards announced as he pointed forwards interrupting my generals' planning.

Looking up, I did indeed see the village as well as all of it's citizens, waiting for us as some of the spies as gone ahead hours ago, to inform them of our coming.

Pulling my horse to a stop a couple feet from the leader who had stepped forwards, I looked him over carefully while biting the side of my cheek slightly to hold back my amusement.

You see, the leader of this village was also, in real life, a mafia boss who I know very well.

"So you have come, oh great Blood Elf," The leader mocked before gesturing towards my escorts behind me. "But not without your little army to hide behind, I see."

At his words, the entire village started laughing mockingly, making my group grit their teeth in anger, but I only slowly smiled at him.

"Indeed, I do." I said softly, surprising everyone at my calmness. "I have come with my "little army" as you say, but I didn't bring them for our little meeting."

Swinging down from my horse, I casually handed the reins off to a page boy who was with us as I continued, mockingly, "And I will note that you also have a 'little army', sir, shall you hid behind yours as well?"

At my own words, my group snickered in amusement at how I had twisted the leader's words before I held a hand up to quiet them before the leader's people exploded in their rage.

"But that isn't important right now," I said as dropping my hand back down before bowing mockingly towards their leader. "I have come to prove myself as your quite generous letter asked me to, shall we begin?"

"Hah!" The leader laughed in amusement before he pointed at me in challenge. "This duel won't be as easy as you think it will be, pretty boy! We shall fight like men—fists-to-fists!"

"What is with people calling me 'pretty boy'?" I asked in fake sadness as I looked at my group who all looked extremely worried. My generals were even signally and PMing me to refuse, but I ignored them in favor of looked back at the leader.

"I accept your challenge, good sir." I said with a firm nod before holding my hand out to seal the deal.

"If I lose, then I dare say, **you** should become the ruler of Central Continent, don't you think?"

"Ha!" The leader said arrogantly as he clasped my wrist to give my entire arm a firm handshake to seal our deal. "I agree, and if I lose, my people will follow you and your cause willingly. Our fight will begin when a bell is struck, but, just so you know, there is only one person in this world has ever defeated me in combat!"

"Oh, I know," I said cryptically as I released the man's arm before moving back to my group who all dismounted to yell at me.

"-Prince!"

"…not good…"

"What are you thinking, Prince?!" Wicked asked clearly in worry as he watched me start stripping off my amour and weapons, "Do you even _know_ hand-to-hand combat?"

"I do." I said simply as I passed my belongings off to various people.

"Now just sit back and watch, will you?" I asked as I turned back to the leader who was apparently being encouraged by his men as well as mocking me to his people who were all looking at me with scornful and mocking eyes.

I ignored them in favor of standing military-at-ease style, putting my hands into my pockets before putting myself into a light meditation trance, preparing myself for the upcoming fight.

_DING!_

Upon hearing the sound of the bell being struck, I kept my eyes closed as I heard the leader charge at me with a loud roar.

With an amused smirk on my face, I slowly opened my eyes as he got closer before sliding on my familiar bloodthirsty smile before dropping downwards to dodge the punch before spinning and connecting my foot into his stomach sending the leader reeling back a couple feet.

Straightening back up, I looked at him calmly as everyone from the village now all stilled upon seeing a very familiar move…to them.

Even the leader paused.

"…Is something wrong?" I asked innocently as I tilted my head at the leader who was now looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"…N-no, it's nothing!" The leader said confidently, but I could tell that he was now more cautious than usual.

"That's good." I said with a small smile as I linked my hands behind my back before he came at me once again.

I once again waited for him to come close before I let him have it.

With a quick twirl, I smashed my elbow right into his jaw before seizing his wrist and sent him flying into his people like I had just tossed a rag doll.

Straightening up once again, I moved towards him before saying calmly, "You think that you would have recognized me by now, little Robert. Or is it because you like getting your backside handed back to you over and over again by me?"

I pointedly raised an eyebrow as the leader and his followers instantly face-planted to the ground upon finally recognizing me.

"**WE ARE SO SORRY, SIR, FOR NOT RECONGIZING YOU UPON SIGHT, SIR!**" The entire mafia clan as a whole chanted, such to my small escort's astonishment and shock as everyone, and I mean everyone-including the ones who had surrounded my group-came out to face-plant at my feet. "**PLEASE FORGIVE THESE HUMBLE SERVANTS FOR THE GRAVE ERROR!**"

"As long as you know what you did wrong," I said easily as I smirked at them in my amusement.

"You all may rise," I said smirking at my groups' jaw dropping reaction to the instant submission to me. "I see that you're more than willing to join me and my cause…now?"

**"Sir, yes, sir!"** Everyone chanted as they all saluted formally at me.

"Good," I purred happily before I headed over to my belonging and after putting them on, I mounted my horse.

"I expect you all know what I expect of you so I'll be seeing you all at Infinite City at a later time." I said easily before I saluted back and took off back to Infinite City with my group following me as they tried to pry answers out of me.

_-line-_

I was sitting at my usual seating area, drinking my usual cup of chocolate as I tried to not laugh at the reactions of the people around me.

The Skull Krushers Clan, upon realizing who I was not only had joined willingly, but had also spread the word to the other mafia clans in Second Life as to who I was.

You see, all the mafia clans on the Central Continent know me in real life as Blood or Phantom-a deadly street fighter that everyone in the clans knew not to mess with.

Also, in real life, I had been assigned a bodyguard of sorts so it only made sense to have the same bodyguard in Second Life.

So there I was at my usual tavern doing what I liked best with the biggest and the ugliest thug that anyone has ever laid eyes on, standing at attention next to me.

Personally, I quite like it as everyone was too intimidated by him to come even close to me so they were just watching us from a 'safe' distance instead.

"…It's been a while since I've seen you." I said casually as I looked over at my bodyguard. "How have you been?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" My bodyguard shouted, causing many people in the tavern to flinch startled, making me snicker softly. "I have been doing just fine, sir!"

"Well, that's very nice to hear." I said with a pleased smile as I took another sip. "What about your siblings? All well, I hope?"

"Sir! Yes, sir! All are in perfect health, sir!" He shouted once again and I had to hold my laughter in harder at the look of bafflement at the calm/shouting conversation I was having with my body guard.

"Good, good." I said with a nod before I raised my tea cup towards him in a salute. "Please send my fond regards to them."

"Sir! Yes, sir! They will be most pleased to hear from you, sir!" He shouted strictly, but I could tell from the way his shoulders had relaxed some and the glowing expression in his eyes that he was pleased that I had remembered all of his younger siblings.

"…Um…Prince?" Doll asked nervously as she moved closer to where I was while eying my body guard.

"Ah, yes," I said cutting through her apparent awkward appearance. "Doll! Why don't you call everyone over and I'll introduce my friend here."

"O-ok." Doll said nervously before going over to get the others who came over also eyeing my bodyguard who eyed them back, examining their potential danger to me.

"Alright, everyone, introduce yourselves." I ordered before watching as everyone said their names with either a nod or a small wave.

Then came my bodyguard's turn.

"My full name is Serkan Apollyon Lares Leandre Yamin!" He said with a very strict salute and a heel click. "But you may call me Sally!"

I had to press a hand to my mouth to stop the laughter that was trying to erupt out of my mouth at the looks of astonishment, confusion, and downright bewilderment as they all gaped at Sally.

"Sally here is my bodyguard through I'm planning on reassigning him to someone else." I said as I got to my feet and jerked a thumb at Sally who looked at me in surprise as did the others.

"Who are you reassigning him to?" Ice Phoenix asked curiously.

I looked at her pointedly before slowly pointing at her as I said, "You."

"And I don't mean anything by that, Ice Phoenix," I said as an extremely hurt expression crossed her face. "I just want to keep you safe as I know that you have a tendency to be easily swayed by a pretty face. With Sally here it will be a little harder for someone to take advantage of you."

"What about...Sally, taking advantage of Ice Phoenix?" Someone piped up and I grinned my trademark smile as Sally went deathly pale as I answered, "Oh, he won't, that much I'm certain about. Not if he doesn't want me to put a K.O.S. on him."

With this being said I slowly looked over at Sally who was saluting once again and sweating heavily.

"So Ice Phoenix will be just fine, _right...Sally?"_ I asked pleasantly and I looked up at Sally who instantly barked out, "Sir! Yes, sir!"

_-line-_

I was once again at my favorite tavern, relaxing from a very stressful week signing and reading documents after documents when the tavern door slammed open with a loud _***BANG!***_

Just about everyone in the tavern looked up to see Sally standing in the entrance way, searching.

Upon seeing me, sitting very calmly at my favorite table, Sally straightened up, took a deep breath and marched over to my side.

As Sally's huge shadow eventually loomed over me, I slowly looked up while the entire tavern went deathly silent, but the silence didn't last long as people started whispering to each other.

"There's going to be a fight, I know it!"

"Holy cow! Check out that guy! I bet 19 gold coins that the huge guy will win!"

"Well, I bet that Prince will win hands down!"

Other comments like these continued before everyone fell silent once again to see what Sally and I would do.

"...Can I help you?" I finally asked, my hand still holding my chocolate half-way up to my mouth.

Suddenly without warning, Sally was on the ground prostrating himself at my feet as he thundered out, "**SIR! THIS HUMBLE SERVANT OF OURS MOST HUMBLE ASKS IF HE MAY HAVE THE RIGHT TO COURT THE FAIR MAIDEN ICE PHOENIX!**"

As everyone in the tavern fell over in shock at Sally's words, I calmly sipped at my chocolate before slowly placing it down on the table with a soft sigh.

Glancing over at the entrance of the tavern (while Sally continued to prostrate himself on the floor) I saw Ice Phoenix peeking in, but her face was bright red in embarrassment.

As our eyes met, I raised one eyebrow in question and she smiled shyly before nodding.

I looked away from her, took another sip of my chocolate before addressing Sally with a very calm voice, "Lift your head, Sally."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Sally shouted as he instantly lifted his head. As he was on his knees next to me, his head came up to my shoulder so it was easy for me to yank his forwards where I proceeded to threaten him, in a very low voice.

"Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you now." I growled, my eyes narrowing slightly. "If you even dare to harm one hair on Ice Phoenix's delicate head or harm her in any way possible, I will do exactly what I said the Hell's Murderers were going to do to my group..."

**-Flashback-**

_"Where's the other team?" I asked the tournament's narrator._

_"Ah, the other team is Hell's Murderers. Their tactics are extremely cruel, with their favorite being skewering others with ice poles." The announcer said into his microphone, looking down at a piece of paper._

_"What you just say?" I asked leaning closer towards the announcer which just so happened to be near the mike._

"_Skewering?" He repeated, confused and tilted the mike towards me which was exactly what I wanted._

"_That means the most I can get is a hole in my stomach?" I asked before I pressed on being as gross as I could possibly be. "That's too bad; I thought they would force my intestines out and into my mouth and then XXX out my blood-filthy heart while they rip open my brain..."_

"_Soft white brain XXX will then squirt out covering the whole area… What would I do if I won? Tie up with a rope? Cut open the brain XXX? Pour it over with fresh blood as seasoning, plucking the eyes out then chopping the limbs piece by piece, all thrown into a pile of crap..."_

_"...Where will the pile of crap be then...?" I asked as I paused slightly for the final piece._

**-End Flashback-**

Sally went deathly pale both at my words and at the Devil-Possessed look I had on my face before my face brightened as I released him to add casually, "But if you remain honorably, you'll have nothing to worry about, now do you?"

"You may leave now." I ordered as I turned back to my chocolate and a random newspaper nearby which I opened and looked at as I pointedly ignored Sally.

I used the newspaper to hide my laughter as Sally staggered to his feet and stumbled outside, looking very much dramatized.

I couldn't help snickering as I heard Ice Phoenix ask innocently, "Well, what did he say?"

_**Chapter 46**_

I sat at my usual table, my face being held up by one of my hands while my other hand drummed rhythmically on the table as person after person dashed to and fro from places.

"Hurry, give this to Swan Beauty!"

"I think this goes here…"

"Don't just stand there! Our Lordship is watching!"

Hearing this, I slammed my hands down on the table before standing up and yelling, "I'M SO BORED!"

It has been several days since the union of the Central Continent and everyone has been busy making everything run smoothly except for me as their Lord.

Yes, I was continually thrown documents after documents for me to sign, look over, approve, etc., but in reality the Blood Elf (meaning ME) has been reduced to the office life…

_**OH H*** NO!**_

"Prince!"

"Huh?" I asked as I heard a voice that I hadn't hear in a while. Turning, I looked up in time to see Loli, Sunshine, and Ming coming in for a landing.

"Hey, you're back!" I called out as I headed in their direction.

Loli, Ming and Sunshine all hopped off the flying carpet, but the first two both carried a heavy expression. Puzzled, I asked, "What's wrong? Are the results of the investigation bad?"

"Yes, extremely bad. We found out that of the five overlords of each continent, the Eastern, Western, and Southern Continents' Overlords were all targeted by assassins. Worse, the Northern Continent's Flower Overlord and her five teammates all mysteriously disappeared last week. The citizens of the Flower City are all in pandemonium since none of them could be contacted at all," Loli reported with a grim expression.

"Are Wacko and the others okay?" I asked with concern, hoping that they hadn't been assassinated.

"They're okay. In fact, the Overlords from the other four continents are all fine right now," Ming said.

"Except the Northern Continent's missing Flower Overlord," Loli retorted with her lips pursed and brows creased.

Deep in thought, I wondered out loud, "So the Northern Continent is the most suspicious right now?"

Loli and Ming were both quiet for a while, until Ming finally broke the silence. "That's how it seems based on the current situation, but there's also a lot of information that doesn't add up. For example, how they could abandon their own Flower Capital that they have been working so hard to maintain and make it public that they've disappeared? This particular turn of events is strange indeed."

"To top it all off, according to our investigation, Northern Flower isn't someone who would have lofty ambitions of unifying all of Second Life," Loli added before continuing, "In my opinion, she seems to be the type that would worry more about the blemishes on her face than her Overlord status. She probably would rather be putting on face mask than marching off to war."

As my eyebrow twitched, I slowly asked, "…If that is so, then what's really going on with the all the assassinations?"

"We still don't know for sure," Ming said with a slight shrug. "But we've already spoke to the three other Overlords and it's agreed that they will all travel to the Central Continent by boat in a week's time to discuss this together."

Loli raised her voice to emphasize her point, "That means in a week's time, Infinite City will host a meeting of the Overlords."

'_A meeting of the overlords, eh?'_ I thought as a huge thrill went down my spine at the thought of sparring with some of them.

"…Interesting," I said softly as my eyes glinted. "I wonder what these leaders are like."

"Ahem, in theory they should all be amazing, but, of course, there are always exceptions," Loli replied while slyly glancing at me.

"Exceptions, eh?" I said "curiously", having seen the sly look Loli had sent me. "What kind of exceptions?"

This caused both Loli and Ming to laugh as I grinned at them, but it wasn't till they finished laughing that I noticed something strange.

Both Loli and Ming suddenly fell suspiciously silent as a strange atmosphere surrounding them. Intrigued now, I looked from Ming to Loli and back as my brain read their body language as the pair before me seemed hesitant to meet each other's gaze.

'_A~h,'_ I thought in amusement as I crossed my arms and waited to see what they would do.

"I- I will go look for some other people to discuss this and get more opinions. The more heads the better, right?" The normally calm Loli said flustered before she quickly fled without looking back.

I watched Loli leave with amusement in my eyes before my attention was brought back to Ming.

"Prince…I-I have something important to ask you," Ming said to me, still standing on his original spot.

Knowing what he was going to ask me about, I looked him over carefully before jerking a thumb behind me. "Sure…let's go talk at Infinite Restaurant."

Ming nodded seriously though I could see he was sweating slightly and Sunshine (whose presence had long been forgotten) smiled happily and announced, "Then I'll go look for Fairsky."

"Yeah, you go do that Sunshine, Fairsky has been missing you a lot." I said as I lead Ming away. "Tell Fairsky that she can have the rest of the day off."

Inside the restaurant, I sat down, as usual, in my favorite corner and ordered some drinks for us.

When we got them, I calmly started drinking home as I silently waited for Ming to start talking about whatever he wanted to discuss.

"Prince, I'm in love with Lolidragon." Ming said to me matter-of-factly; in a tone that he might use to announce that he ate an egg on toast for breakfast, while conveying a message that seemed to frighten the gods and make devils cry.

I turned towards him in slow motion as I slowly placed my chocolate down on the table.

Deciding to see if he was truly serious, I placed both of my hands onto his shoulders and said with all seriousness, "Ming, my boy, there's seems to be an influenza plague going around and it looks like you're already infected pretty badly, seeing as how you've already lost your mind from fever."

"But not to worry!" I reassured as I patted his shoulders. "I will immediately take you to see the doctor and after a few shots you'll soon be as good as new."

Not at all amused, Ming unceremoniously brushed my hands aside and replied irritably, "My mind is fine, thank you very much!"

"Ah! Now I understand!" I said as I playfully thumped my hand onto my palm. "You must have fallen in love with the beautiful and otherworldly Lolidragon from Jin Yong's novel! My dear boy, she is, but a character in a book and doesn't actually exist. You should just perish the thought, and besides, even if it were possible, Yang Guo and his Melancholic Palms are not to be trifled with."

"The one that I love is the Lolidragon from Second Life, a member of Odd Squad who works with me in the Foreign Affairs Department." Ming growled at me, his hands clutching his drink. "Did that get through that thick head of yours yet?!"

"So you are serious then?" I asked instead as I leaned towards him, my Blood Elf appearance coming in full force. "That's interesting because I thought I've heard you say before that you'd never fall for anyone older than you?"

"Where did you hear that?" Ming asked unnerved.

"You have a loud mouth." I said bluntly as I took a sip of my chocolate, remembering irritably his "male" conversations with his friends in before class that I had happened to overhear.

'_And I really wish I could erase it from my brain.'_ I whined with a mental grimace before getting back to the topic at hand.

"Anyway, Ming, what changed your mind?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Horses can misstep, and people can be misspoken. It's a proven fact that you can fall in love with someone who is not necessarily your type." Ming shrugged casually.

At this, my eyebrows went up. "How could you possibly have fallen in love with her? Didn't you hate her not too long ago?"

"I'm not sure either. Perhaps it happened while we were investigating the assassination, or maybe it was earlier, while she was stomping me to death," Ming replied honestly, blushing bright red.

Before he then furrowed his brows and added, "It might even be when I saw her for the first time with you in Star City, or else even if you had stolen away Fairsky and Rose, I wouldn't have gotten so unreasonably angry. Maybe the real reason I was angry was because of my jealousy at you who was with her."

Finally, Ming laughed weakly. "In any case, everyone knows that love always starts from hatred."

'_Looks like my classmate really has fallen in love with Loli…'_ I thought in admiration.

"…Have you said anything yet?" I asked as I leaned back in seat, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I already confessed to her." Ming confessed as he looked at me for guidance.

"…And the result?" I asked cautiously though I think I knew what her response was considering how fast she had scurried off.

"She called me an idiot." Ming shrugged again.

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth before I smiled at Ming who smiled back slightly.

"Well, there **are** plenty of fish in the sea, so one little rejection is not a big deal. You can easily find someone else, but I'm sure you're not going to do that, are you?"

Ming laughed for several minutes as he agreed. "Yep, I'm not the type to get heartbroken, hmph!"

"But she rejected you, didn't she?" I asked, wondering what he would do now.

Ming gave a mysterious little smile as he wagged a finger at me. "When a woman hears a confession and calls you an 'idiot' with her face beet-red that is definitely _**not**_ a sign of rejection."

"Heh," I said with a laugh. "True, my friend, very true,"

"So I have your permission to court her?" Ming asked as he leaned towards me.

"All I can say about this, Ming," I said slowly as I put my empty cup down before smirking at him. "Good luck!"

Ming once again laughed before swinging the rest of his drink back and leaving with a swaggering in his step.

I watched his leave with an amused smile on my face when suddenly, as soon as Ming was out of sight, that is, I saw Loli heading my way like a mad rhino.

"Weren't you looking for people to get more opinions from?" I asked her as I kept my face straight, but she waved a hand at me before demanding frantically, "Prince, what did he just tell you? Was it about his confession?"

"Yeah," I said honestly, shrugging casually.

"I can't believe that punk would actually go around telling everyone! Not only does he spill the beans to Sunshine, he now goes and blabs to you about it as well!" Loli complained as she gritted her teeth angrily. "I bet it won't be long before the entire **world** knows about it!"

Barely containing her anger, Loli continued, "That fool better not think that I don't know that he's just trying to rile me up!"

"Ming is not trying to rile you up, Loli," I said, feeling amused at Ming's situation as I caught a waitress's attention, signally that I wanted more of my drink. "He's completely serious."

Loli stared blankly at me for a bit shocked before asking with hesitation, "He… he's serious? How can that be?! He's obviously just trying to piss me off!"

"Loli, Loli," I said with a deep sigh as I leaned forward to rest my chin on my interlinked fingers as I looked up at her before continuing, "Apparently you don't realize just what exactly he was doing in coming to me and telling me about all this, do you?"

"…What do you mean?" Loli asked cautiously as she looked at me from the side, frowning.

"I mean that Wu Qing is treating me like I'm your Father." I said before I said bluntly as the waitress switched out my old cup for a new filled one. "He had been asking for my permission to court you for your hand."

I took a deep sip as I watched as Loli's expression changed to confusion to a facial expression that was filled of killing intent.

Loli, fuming with rage and gritting her teeth, pulled out a knife and started waving it around wildly (I casually leaned to the side to avoid her swipes) while howling violently, "Watch as I slaughter that b******!"

I snickered softly to myself as she stormed off, probably to go find Ming.

"Well, I must say _**that**_ definitely cured me of my boredom." I said amusingly to myself as I took another sip before smiling cruelly.

"Makes me wonder what will happen next…"

**A/N: And that's it! :) R&R and tell me what you think of Sally! I thought he was a great addition to this fanfic. :p**


	26. Chapters 47 through 48

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Quick! Read!**

_**Chapter 47**_

"Preparations began for the gathering of the Overlords of the Five Continents. Even if we lose in ability, we must not lose in spirit, for if we lose in spirit, we will lose face, was what everyone was thinking. No matter what, we have to give the people from the other continents a taste of the Central Continent's overwhelming enthusiasm!" Swan Beauty declared boldly as she suddenly busted into my study where I was working.

"Hmm…" I said uninterestedly as I finished reading and signing the paper in front of me before I set it aside with the others already completed.

But not one to be discouraged by my lack of interest, I suddenly found Swan Beauty at my side as she continued, "My Liege, we've decided to adorn Infinite City lavishly, so as to display Infinite City's strong spirit to the other Overlords. What is your opinion on this?"

"No problem, no problem," I answered casually before waving a hand towards her wanting her to go away so I added, "Anyway, it's got nothing to do with me. If they'd like to turn the city gold, silver, or even rainbow colored, it's all up to them. I'm gonna to leave it their hands."

Upon hearing that, an extremely rare, kind smile appeared on Swan Beauty's face, causing me to start slightly at the sight of it.

'_Why does that look remind me of Yulian when she's mad so much?_' I asked myself as a cold chill suddenly went down my spine as my instincts told me that something bad was about to happen and it didn't involve Gui either.

Just as this thought passed through my head, Swan Beauty raised her hands and clapped twice, causing a line of people to suddenly appear around us, each with an object of some sort in hand. There was just one similarity between those oddly shaped objects: they were all golden.

"Someone shut the doors!" Swan Beauty shouted as she pointed towards the door which was instantly obeyed.

'…'_shut the doors'?'_ I repeated to myself as I carefully looked at Swan Beauty wondering what the heck was going on.

Seeing that she had my attention, Swan Beauty slowly leaned down towards me before saying in a voice as low as a cello, "My Liege Lord, please, strip!"

…I will admit that I _**did**_ stare at her dumbfounded, but that didn't last long as a group of people yanked me out of my seat and into a changing room that was suddenly in my study.

From there I was literally stripped of all my dignity…you could say.

Upon looking over at Swan Beauty (the dressing room curtain only came up to my chin), I found Swan Beauty completely unconcerned with what was happening to me, but sensing that no one meant me any harm—I allowed them to do as they pleased.

"Prince has been completely stripped." One of my 'violators' said, poking his head out of the set-up dressing room.

"Hmm, good!" Swan Beauty said before she pointed at the pile of weird gold stuff and said, "Let's try this set first."

"…What?" I said before I was once again crowded by my 'violators' who proceeded to shove, yank, and pull me into what looked and felt to be like armor.

Once it was completely on, I was shoved out for Swan Beauty to inspect who did so as she slowly walked around me, examining me from my head to my toe.

"No good! Change!" Swan Beauty ordered simply as I looked at her in confusion, but just like that I was yanked into the dressing room once again to go through the stripping ritual once again.

"Not enough! Change again…" Swan Beauty said after I had been stripped down, redressed, and shoved out to be inspected once again.

'_So Swan Beauty was only choosing my Overlord outfit for me.'_ I thought in amusement as I stood perfectly still as my 'violators' pulled the rejected armor off of me before pulling another set on me.

"That is not flamboyant enough!" Swan Beauty rejected another offering.

"That is not flamboyant enough either!" Swan Beauty exclaimed as she stared at me with mounting anxiety when I came out of the dressing room again, but this time by myself before I turned in place so she could look me over.

I chuckled lightly at her misfortune when someone kicked the door wide open, causing both Swan Beauty and I to turn to see Jing and Wen with a few people behind them, holding more weird gold armor.

"The flamboyant clothes are here!" Wen announced happily as they headed over to Swan Beauty to present it to her.

"Could that be…?" I stared with horror at the horrible thing in their arms. "That's not Peacock-man's armor, is it?"

"That's right!" Jing replied as though it was the most ordinary thing.

"I'm so not wearing that!" I told them as I slowly backed away from them all, eyeing the hideous armor.

I recalled that time when I had been in the Eastern Continent, when I had first seen Huang Wei wearing that sparkling golden armor.

At the time all I could think was, '**How could anyone actually have such bad taste!?**' However, it seems, this time, it was going to _me_ who will have to wear the very outdated thing.

'_Is this what they call turning the tables?'_ I asked myself thoughtfully. _'I had mocked his taste at the time and it's now my turn?!'_

With that in mind, I added, shaking my head frantically, "I'm not gonna wear that!"

"Oh, yes, you are!" Swan Beauty announced before I was yanked back into the changing room of doom, but this time I didn't go down without a fight.

10 minutes and several people drinking red health potions later, I was standing wearing the dratted thing, my eye twitching every once in a while.

I just knew that the once 'hilarious' effect that looked on Peacock-man would defiantly look equally 'hilarious' on me.

"Don't worry, Prince, the effect you have when you wear this is totally different from Huang Wei! It looks rather good on you," Wen said trying to console me.

"Not bad, not bad. Now _this_ is flamboyant enough," Swan Beauty said, nodding, looking very pleased.

I twitching violently at her words as the satisfactory look on her face really had me worried because it meant I was going to be forced to wear this gold plate and have a meeting with all the other Overlords of the five Continents while in it!

How terrible is that?!

"Prince, it looked way better on you then it did on….! I swear!" Wen said sensing my 'Blood Elf' was emerging with Jing trying to help.

"Yes, it's majestic on you!"

"…I'm not wearing this at the meeting!" I snarled as I slowly looked at everyone in the room who all started sweating heavily at the look at gave them.

**-We once again censor the look that Prince gives. Thank you for your patience.-**

"…Fine," Swan Beauty said, finally giving in as everyone in the room cowered behind her. "If you hate it **that** much, we'll just get a blacksmith to modify it…"

**20 minutes later…**

I stood before the full length mirror admiring my new armor change. I had literally dismantled that horrid piece of armor as well as a few others only to rebuild it under my own preferences.

It was open from my waist showing off my defined abs. The armor itself was a good combination of dark blues and purples with silver with a long black cloak attached to the back my shoulders.

Though my favorite part about my new armor was that I didn't have to wear a helmet, instead I wear an addition to my 'tiara' in a sense. I was wearing more of a crown now instead of a tiara.

It was also a lot heavier then I would have liked it, but as Swan Beauty wanted flamboyance then I was going to give it to her!

All in all, I quite liked how I looked, heck; even Swan Beauty was looking me over with approval as I turned towards her with a smug grin.

"At least you're pleased now." Swan Beauty said reluctantly as I chuckled at her before heading to my 'throne' room to show off how I looked.

_**-line-**_

"How come the other Overlords haven't arrived yet?" I asked as I sat down on my throne to wait for all the Overlords to appear.

'_For today's conference of the five Overlords of the Five Continents…' _I thought in pleasure as I lazily slumped down on my throne and leaned a head on one fist._ 'Well, technically it would have been the Five Continents, but the Flower Overlord of the Northern Continent's whereabouts were still unknown.'_

'_The Smiling Overlord of the Eastern Continent would never do any non-profit gaining activity, and the Southern Overlord—Undying Man—would forget about anything at the sight of a beauty, so the only thing that could be confirmed was that Wacko and Dan-Dan from the Western Continent would show up…if they didn't get distracted by any beautiful things, that is.'_ I thought, remembering what Loli had told me about them previously as I crossed my legs, being as royal as I could just please Swan Beauty and to mess around.

I was apparently doing a good job as Swan Beauty nodded in approval at the way I was presenting myself.

"Speak of the devil," Loli said as she walked in from the doors, smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, I opened my mouth to ask what she meant when I spotted Wacko and Dan-Dan right behind her, waving frantically at me.

A smile immediately spread across my face as I stood up from my throne and moved forward to welcome them when suddenly, my right foot slipped from the combination of my cloak, the small (and forgotten) step before the throne, and the heavy weight of my new armor that I wasn't used to.

So without further ado, I was sent flying into the floor with a loud thud.

"Wow! Even his falling pose looks so beautiful!" Dan-Dan praised while Wacko nodded enthusiastically in agreement by her side, both of them looking at me with admiration like usual.

Hearing that, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but when I looked up, I found that the majority of the people in the throne room were either trying to smother their laughter or gaping at me in shock.

Loli, on the other hand, was standing off to the side howling in laughter, not even caring of the later consequences which only got worst as I tried to get up with the heavy armor on me.

But eventually, ten minutes later, I finally managed to get to my feet to see more people laughing uncontrollably. Blushing, I explained, "This set of armor is really heavy, alright? So standing up after falling is really hard."

"Liege Lord… Oh my, I-I-I think I'm going to faint…" Swan Beauty said weakly, seemingly on the verge of collapsing, in shock at my image failing before one of the Overlords.

"Ha-ha, Swan Beauty, don't faint, don't be angered by a certain rotten wood and dirt wall," Loli said as she pretended to run dramatically to Swan Beauty's aid.

Ignoring Loli's actions (for now) I turned back to Dan-Dan and Wacko and said, Anyway, how have you two been? I hope as friends, you wouldn't go spread some strange rumors, right?"

Wacko immediately thumped his chest and promised, "Don't worry! My wife and I will definitely not say a word about this…"

"And in return, will you fall again just for me to see?" Dan-Dan added as both her and her husband looked at me pleadingly.

"…Let's discuss the assassin incident first," I answered instead as I held back my desire to roll my eyes at the odd pair and got down to business.

Frowning, Loli turned very serious and said, "Western Overlord, please describe the assassin situation on your side."

"Sure!" Wacko folded his arms and recalled, "We've encountered assassination attempts about two times. The first time was when my wife and I had just returned to Freedom City for a short while. As for what we were doing then, well—I've forgotten."

Dan-Dan immediately cut in and said, "At the time, we were both standing in front of the city gates, planning how to beautify them."

Looking enlightened, Wacko looked thankfully at his wife before continuing, "That's right. At that time, my wife and I were indeed wondering how to beautify our city gate. Actually, I felt that embedding some gems would do, but my wife felt that we should create a sense of natural beauty by coiling some tendrils on them instead, however—"

"Just the main points!" Both Loli and Swan Beauty shouted, veins pulsing, much to my amusement.

Wacko immediately snapped back to the main topic and continued, "Suddenly, someone asked me if I was the Freedom City's Overlord, and, of course, I replied yes. Then a glittering blade came straight at me. While I was dodging, I heard my wife screaming and when I looked, it almost scared the life out of me. There was another assassin attacking my wife. Luckily, due to my wife's fast reflexes, while dodging she summoned the Bloody Blade to fight against them. Speaking of which, my wife has always been so clever…"

Just about everyone in the room sighed toward the sky as if asking the gods, "Just how long would it take to finish hearing about this incident?!"; while I touch my mouth to stop me from laughing.

Luckily, Dan-Dan seemed to know her husband's habits too (or she could have sensed everyone's hostile auras) quickly picked up from where he left off.

"Let me tell it, hubby. That day, when I realized that someone was trying to assassinate my husband, I immediately heightened my senses. The ones who were attacking my husband should have already known that we are never separate from each other, so there couldn't be just one working on this mission. Indeed, just when I heightened my awareness, I sensed someone right behind me."

"Then, we realized that the two of them were alarmingly strong. As far as we know, people with that kind of skill on the Western Continent are all people whom we know. Hence, we found the situation to be very strange," Dan-Dan recalled carefully.

Scratching his head, embarrassed, Wacko added, "It wasn't _that_ odd to me, I was really excited about fighting against them."

"I know the feeling," I said as a blood lustful sigh as I recalled all my assassin attempts.

At my words, Wacko brightened as he turned towards me, grinning, "I know, right? It gets your blood pumping like crazy!"

"Eh-hem!" Swan Beauty coughed to get our attention and Wacko and I looked over to see her, and several others, all tapping their feet in annoyance.

"I-i-in the end, though," Wacko quickly continued, sweating slightly, "The two of them ran away when my teammates heard the commotion and started rushing toward us. Their speed was amazingly fast, just like thieves, but their strength was equally good, just like a warrior's. I really can't figure out exactly what their class was."

"That's right!" I interrupted pointedly, snapping one of my fingers, causing several of my companions to glare at me thinking I was going to pull a Wacko, but I just grinned at them playfully as I continued, "The first assassination attempt on me, was by someone along those lines, 'speed faster than a thief, but with strength comparable to a warrior'. Very peculiar, wouldn't you say?"

"That should be impossible!" Loli said as she shook her head before explaining, "Theoretically, in order to have high speed, other skills must be sacrificed!"

"Could this be a bug in the system?" Someone asked worriedly sending a chain of whispers as everyone speculated.

"Or…something even worse?" Loli whispered gravely, immediately causing us to glance at each other worriedly.

"Maybe it isn't that bad." I said in comfort as I put an arm around Loli's shoulders and squeezed gently before adding to everyone, "Let's wait for now and discuss this more when the other Overlords arrive."

At my words, everyone relaxed and nodded in agreement.

"Have any of the other Overlords arrived yet?" I asked out loud and much to my surprise, Loli's face went of uneasiness to disgust in a manner of seconds.

"That Undying Man will definitely arrive," Loli muttered as she moved away from me.

"The Overlord of the South? The strongest warrior of Second Life?" I asked to make sure I knew who I was talking about before I added to test the waters, "He seems like a fellow I would like to meet him."

However, the moment I said that, a weird expression appeared on the faces of the three people before me, causing me to raise an inquiring eyebrow back at them for their looks so they explained.

"Undying Man's really more comparable to an undying cockroach." Loli stated bluntly causing a laugh to pop from me in response as Wacko continued, "I heard that he has sworn to never die. It is said that he once fought so much that even his intestines were falling out. However, he forced his way back to town by eating herbs with miniscule healing properties growing by the side of the road. He crawled his way back to town, across the entire city square, and back into the castle to find a cleric to heal him, all the while dragging his intestines."

Both of my eyebrows shot up at this new information as I looked from Loli to Wacko to Dan-Dan and back again in that order, trying to see if they were pulling my leg.

"I heard that he loves to propose to girls. It is said that he's been rejected over three thousand times. Doesn't he know that beautiful things can only be viewed from afar?" Dan-Dan shook her head and sighed.

I pressed a hand to my mouth to cover the smile of amusement at Dan-Dan's words.

'_Been rejected over three thousand times?'_ I thought to myself in amusement, my math brain already kicking in. _'If my math is correct, then that would mean that he proposes at least 8-9 times a day.'_

"He's a little desperate, don't you think?" I asked as I crossed my arms to look at the three who knew or knew of the ridiculous man.

"The last time I went to find him, I added another ten times to his record." Loli said through gritted teeth. "If I'd stayed for a few days longer, I probably would've made his record a record-breaking four _**thousand**_ times!"

And that was the last straw as I started laughing whole heartedly as I bent over slapping my knee.

"Ha-ha-ha," I laughed as I slowly calmed down. "Hmm, now I _**really**_ want to see how he looks like when he gets rejected! It just might be too funny to resist!"

"You'll soon get to see it, and you'll never want to see it again," A voice replied coldly from behind me and turning around, I saw Ming leaning lazily against the door, looking over his shoulder with a rather sneering expression.

Turning to face me, his expression changed to one of glee as he added, "And I'm here to announce that the Undying Overlord of the Southern Continent is already here, and he's currently in the midst of proposing to Yulian and Rose."

"And not Ice Phoenix as well?" I asked in amusement, knowing to answer already.

Ming smirked back at me as he said, "Sally was immediately claiming Ice Phoenix as his the second the Undying Overlord entered the room. I never knew that you could freeze someone with just one look!"

I chuckled fondly at that before sobering, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Why didn't Wolf-bro do anything?"

'_Undying Man didn't even pass up Yulian?' _I thought as feelings of protectiveness rose up for Yulian. _'Can't Wolf-bro even defend his own wife?'_

"Before Wolf-bro could even react," Ming continued, unaware of my dark thoughts, "Yulian had already rejected him. And then—"

Before Ming could finish his sentence, a blood-curdling howl rang through the hall. "Oh g**! I've failed again! Oh g**! I've been rejected over four thousand times now! G**, why must you do this to me? Is giving me a girlfriend that hard? Let me tell you, I'll definitely get a girlfriend and show you! I'll prove to you that man can triumph over fate!"

"…That's him," Ming said crisply, pointing backwards with his thumb.

At the same time, in an extremely helpless voice, Yulian started urging him kindly, "Undying Overlord, this thing about proposing, please leave it till later. Would you please go to the hall now to meet our Liege Lord of Infinite City?"

"Anything you say, beautiful." said an extremely disgusting and toady voice.

"I feel that this person could stir up big trouble," I snarled, sternly, putting everyone in the room on edge as they all inched away from me slightly.

"Don't worry, he definitely couldn't cause as much trouble as our Liege Lord," Loli said grimly.

"I should hope not!" I said curtly, as I glanced at Loli before adding, "Imagine if there were _two_ of me!"

The looks of horror on various face was enough for my answer at I turned towards the door to wait for this…this upstart of boy!

'_You don't approach my sisters without _**my**_ consent!'_ I snarled, eyes narrowed as I fought to urge to pace like a caged animal.

"My lord, the Overlord of the South has arrived." I heard Swan Beauty's voice announce before she led a bunch of people in. As for the person walking in front, I guessed he probably was the Overlord of the South.

'_Overlord of the South?'_ I thought. I wonder if he's a super ugly person. You know, to propose three thousand times is not an easy task. Even if one closed his eyes and shot randomly three thousand times, one would eventually hit a few birds, right?

Hence, I concluded that unless he was so ugly that his looks would even scare the gods and the ghosts, to get this record of four thousand times that should be impossible to achieve.

So I started dissecting his looks even as I pushed down my protectiveness rage over my companions.

The man had a very muscular body…that's good, I suppose—although I didn't like muscular men, but I'm sure there are quite a number of girls who do.

He had a defined face…that's good, too; a very determined mouth, which seems to fit his features nicely and very handsome eyebrows.

Under the eyebrows though were… A pair of huge, sparkling, shoujo-manga style eyes that were even more astonishing than Doll's cute big eyes!

'_This…'_ I thought in veiled disgust, fixing my feet firmly to the floor so I wouldn't leap away in disgust. As most of my friends knew, I'm not one that likes big and sparkly eyes (my baby sister, Doll's eyes excluded), but can you imagine, a tall and muscular manly man with a huge pair of eyes with long eyelashes from those shoujo-mangas? For those who have no such imagination, I will plainly telling you this…

IT'S _UTTERLY_ **DISGUSTING**!

Making sure to keep my face blanked, I subtly glanced around the room to look at the others.

Wacko looked as if he'd stepped in a pile of poop while Dan-Dan stared with her eyes opened wide, her mouth opening and closing as though she was having difficulty breathing.

…Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who's shocked and disgusted.

But all visitors were guests, even if I didn't want to treat them as such. So gathering up my aloofness, I faced the Undying Overlord waiting before me again.

The Undying Overlord was now looking at me blankly and when our eyes met, I politely flashed him a forced smile.

"What a beauty! No, you're a goddess; the most perfect angel in this whole world!" A look of craze and desire suddenly appeared in his eyes and he had a painful expression on his face.

After what seemed like he'd determined something, he started charging toward me with the horsepower of a train, slid across the floor, and kneeled before me. Then, a splendid red rose appeared in his hand as words of praise came pouring out of his mouth. The words came out so smoothly that it seemed that he'd already said them a thousand times… It should be a thousand times already indeed—_'or should I say four thousand.' _I thought with a lot of inward amusement as I stared down at the insane male with a blank face, waiting, just waiting for him to realize that I'm male in Second Life, _**not**_ female.

A good five minutes pasted of this quite stupid man's words before, finally, someone who had been following behind Undying Overlord, slowly walked forward, stood beside the Overlord, placed a hand slowly on his shoulder, and said, bluntly, "Overlord, the person before you is male."

Undying Overlord's still blabbering mouth immediately snapped closed before his disgusting eyes slowly rose up to look at me as I stood there in place, staring at him.

But when I saw that look of disbelief in his eyes, I couldn't help myself as I sneered down at the man before saying, "You're quite stupid, aren't you? No wonder you can't get a girl if you don't know a guy from a girl."

At my words, two rivers of tears started streaming down his face before he actually started hitting his chest and cried hysterically, "How unfair! G**, even if you want to punish me, you don't have to be so cruel! Letting me meet the most beautiful woman in the world, and then telling me that she's actually a he!"

OK…now I'm mad!

Just as the man was about to continue, I seize his throat harshly with one hand before hauled him into my face to snarl coldly, "Listening to me and listen well, you disgusting fool."

"You're disgusting little pity party had just about been enough for me. I have met a more hideous man then you and I have yet to hear his utter a word of complain against his misfortunes." I said as I shook the Overlord cruelly even as the man looked at me in shock and horror at how furious I was.

"We have all gathered together here in **my** country to talk about more important things then you unable to be remotely civilized! So I recommend that you pick yourself from off the floor and show me that you're not a spineless piece of s***, but a refined Overlord, **GOT IT?! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ACTING THIS IN FRONT OF ME**!"

At the last few words, I yelled it in his face before jerking him away from me before I straightened up and dusted my clothes off as I watched the Undying Overlord wiped away his tears and, in a composed and polite tone, said, "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I might have imposed upon you. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Undying Man from the Southern Continent."

Everyone in the room stood gaping at the instantly transformation even Undying Man's companions were looking at me with admiration.

"Greeting to you, Undying Overlord," I said with just as politeness as the man. "I'm very honored to meet have you; I am Prince, Overlord of the Central Cont-"

However, halfway through introducing myself, Undying Man suddenly went haywire again and started charging like a bullet train toward Loli.

With tears of excitement streaming behind the man, he said, "I missed you to death, Lolidragon!"

"But I didn't miss you at all," Loli said bluntly, rolling her eyes before she then gave him a look as though she'd just seen food that'd been left outside for a month.

"Hey!" Ming's voice sounded from behind Undying Man. As Undying Man was turning around, a shadow immediately sent a flying kick toward him. In response, Undying Man gave a bellow before quickly dodging to the side.

The side of my mouth twitched as I stared with my eyes wide open, as did Ming as he withdrew his foot, which had landed square on Undying Man's face.

"That…I didn't mean to do that." Ming said hesitantly, embarrassed. "I just wanted to kick beside his ear to scare him a little; he was the one who went and moved and planted his face on my foot."

'_From what I just saw, that seems about right…'_ I thought as I fought to keep my face straight and bust out in laughter like I wanted to.

"Why did you kick me?" Undying Man suddenly approached Ming with teary eyes. Ming appeared shocked and was forced to stare into those shoujo eyes, which were about a couple inches away from him.

Then, his whole body tensed up and he started foaming at the mouth, and then with a shudder, collapsed. Finally crawling into a corner, Ming started vomiting profusely.

'_Not bad,' _I thought in slightly amusement, pity and disgust_. 'Ming knows that he shouldn't vomit right in the middle of the hall, though I do wish that he needed ant done it at all!'_

"Hey, are you alright? Why are you vomiting like this?" Looking concerned, Undying Man walked to the corner and patted Ming lightly on his back only for poor Ming to turn around to face that pair of extremely horrifying eyes once again. Ming immediately covered his mouth with his right hand, crawled into another corner with his left, and started another earthshaking vomiting experience.

"Is he sick? Should we go to the pharmacy and get some medicine?" Undying Man asked while turning a pair of worried yet sparkling eyes on everyone.

"I'm not sick…" Ming replied sickly. Not daring to glance at Undying Man again, he said, "I just wanted to warn you not to get near my wife, Lolidragon, again."

"Who's your wife?!" Both Loli and Undying Man bellowed, one in rage and the other in shock.

"You, of course, Lolidragon," How amazing, even after vomiting so terribly, Ming could still assume a refined, handsome look and reply.

"Are you really his wife? Lolidragon?" Tears started, once again, pouring from Undying Man's eyes like running taps, causing me to twitch in annoyance.

"Of course not…" Loli started to say before looking at Undying Man's eyes where she immediately turned around and started regulating her breathing. With her back still to Undying Overlord, she pointed at Ming and said through gritted teeth, "I'd rather be Undying Man's wife than be the wife of someone like you."

"I don't believe you!" Ming said coldly. "I dare you to stare into his eyes for ten seconds!"

'…_That's harsh.'_ I thought even as I noticed that everyone looked as though they felt it was an impossible task before the three of them started quarreling. There were cold and sarcastic tones, angry bellows, and little sobbing sounds…

"Do they even know what we should be doing right now?!" Swan Beauty asked, rubbing her temples with an annoyed expression.

"…Well, it seems to be that I actually do have the prestige an Overlord should possess," I said slowly still watching the still quarrelling Undying Overlord; I also added silently that I just might be the most professional.

"Please stop quarrelling, let's take care of important matters first," Swan Beauty urged Loli and Ming, an edge of desperation in her voice.

Settling back lazily onto my throne, I started wondering if the Overlord of the East would be equally interesting.

"I wonder what kind of person Winter Triumph will prove to be…" I said softly out loud as I rubbed my temples. "I wonder if he will be just as problematic as _**this**_ one."

"I heard that he's a Pluto-maniac. I really want to compare our money making methods," Yulian said with anticipation, causing Wolf-bro, who was standing at the side, to give her a helpless look while I gave her a slightly exasperated look.

"Let's wait for the Overlord of the East to arrive before proceeding with the discussion. Is that okay with you?" I asked Wacko with a smile.

Wacko shrugged, smiled faintly before pointed at the still quarreling group, "No problem, it's not like we can't discuss anything right now anyway, not with _**that**_ going on."

"True…" I said back slowly before my attention was caught elsewhere.

"The Overlord of the East has just arrived!" Zui's voice sounded from the door.

"Excellent!" Before I could speak, the person who I assumed was the Overlord of the East spoke.

"…Excuse me?" I asked as I stood up from my throne to watch a scholarly looking man enter the room.

"What a strong wall!" He praised as he walked in horizontally while touching the walls and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, this material, this coat of paint, everything is of top quality."

'_The wall?'_ I asked myself as I continued to watch him, still trying to figure out his mental status at the moment when the scholarly man shouted again, "Beautiful!"

I raised an eyebrow as the scholarly man suddenly hugged a pillar on the side of the hall while scrutinizing and fingering the carvings on it gently. "Such beautiful carvings, I wonder how much it would cost to carve all this."

Finally looking at me, the scholarly man walked quickly toward me. With a glint in his eyes, he said, "How handsome and overpowering."

Finally getting when he was going on about, I stepped aside as Winter Triumph walked past me, heading for something behind me.

Turning around, I saw him hugging my throne tightly and muttering to himself, "If this throne costs less than one hundred gold coins, no, no, no, less than fifty gold coins, I'll have one made."

"It costs three thousand gold coins," I stated bluntly, feeling quite smug with the cost of my throne. It was very expensive to make, but will the large amounts of money coming in from me, Yulian didn't complain.

"What?" Winter Triumph shouted in disbelief and jumped away from the throne. "Too expensive! This is too expensive! How can it be so expensive?"

After muttering to himself for a while, Winter Triumph's eyes suddenly lit up as he looked toward me, but it wasn't me he was looking at. Oh, no! You see, readers, my new armor was very shiny!

Seriously, is this man a **_crow_** or something?!

I was proven right when he said, "That set of armor you're wearing can't be cheap, right? What a pity, because even though the defense level is high, it seriously hinders one's movement. One would be better off getting a set of armor that has low defense but has high agility. That way you could save money and be more efficient when it comes to fighting mobs."

"Better yet," he said with a strange look in his eye, "let's trade. The defense of this armor is not low, plus it provides ease of movement, allowing you to make your way swiftly around any battlefield!" Winter Triumph started profusely advertising his armor.

A cute young lady beside Winter Triumph rolled her eyes at him without any attempt at saving face and said, "Stupid brother, why do you want to trade with him? You're also an agile type, so what's the use in getting that heavy armor? Other than for show, it's practically useless."

"You idiot, can't you tell that it's made out of silver?" Lowering his voice, Winter Triumph whispered, "Do you know how many gold coins you can make from melting that thing? It is much more expensive than this set of armor."

"Oh!" the girl replied, looking enlightened.

"Are you interested in trading with me?" Winter Triumph asked, smiling politely.

"Stupid brother, they've already heard what you just said!" Making a wry face, the girl said, "He's not going to want to trade with you."

"Is this true?" the East Overlord exclaimed. After a moment, his plan uncovered, Winter Triumph laughed weakly.

"Quite!" I replied with a bitter smile as no one knew that I was planning on keeping this armor as to help me level up. That and I quite like how it looked on me!

"I'm the Overlord of the Eastern Continent, Winter Triumph. This is our first time meeting, and this is my sister Disi," Winter Triumph smiled as he finally introduced himself and his sister.

"I'm Prince from the Central Continent, pleased to meet you." I forced myself to say before I turned slightly to introduce Wacko and Dan-Dan next to me. "This is the Wandering Overlord of the West continent and his wife, Dan-Dan."

"Ah, it's the wandering couple. I've heard a lot about you both." Again, with a smile, Winter Triumph started chatting with Wacko.

"Excuse me," I said politely before I slammed my fist onto a table nearby creating a loud ***BOOM*** to ring through to room.

Instant silence was my answer.

"…Now that I have all **_three_** of you quarreling children's attention, I'd advice you all to calmly cease and decease with this pointless quarreling or I will be force to _**make**_ you." I said coldly as Loli, Ming, and Undying Man nodded frantically, sweating bullets.

"Now then," I said to Winter Triumph. "That one over there, with tears pouring down like a tap, is the Overlord of the Southern Continent."

Just when Winter Triumph was about to reply, Disi suddenly cried out in alarm and pointed her finger directly toward the front of the room.

Both Winter Triumph and I stopped to look in the direction Disi was pointing only to see that she was pointing at Yulian who also looked extremely surprised for some reason.

Then, Winter Triumph gave a tiny "Ah."

Looking at their expressions, it was obvious that Yulian knew Winter Triumph and Disi so I just put all the pieces together.

Doll was the Princess of China in real life and Yulian apparently was some kind of servant to her and at the time when she found us had joined the group for the sack of protecting Doll, but that changed when she fell for Wolf-bro.

"Yulian, you know them?" Wolf-bro asked, surprised as he looked at her while Yulian seemed to be panicking.

Before Yulian could respond to Wolf-bro though, Disi had already rushed forward, grabbed Yulian's hands, and started shooting off words out of her mouth like bullets, "Yu, why did you resign without any warning? Everyone misses you so much! Hurry and come back to us, to the department. Life without you is like missing an arm."

"That's right. It got so busy that the amount of money earned has dropped too," Winter Triumph added with emotion.

"Re…really?" Yulian replied weakly.

Disi suddenly threw out a really baffling question, "I heard that the princess is on the Central Continent too. Yu, did you run into the princess here?"

Yulian did not reply and instead just stood there blankly. However, could see from Winter Triumph's frowning expression and Disi's look of understanding, that Yulian was using the private messaging channel.

"Yulian?" Wolf-bro asked again in a doubtful voice.

Surprised, Yulian immediately turned around and smiled at Wolf-bro. "They are my former colleagues."

"Then what is this about a princess?" Wolf-bro asked, frowning.

"About that…" Yulian's eyes started drifting away, not daring to meet Wolf-bro's eyes.

"About this princess that you guys keep going on about," I said as I crossed my arms as I heard Doll coming down the hall. "Don't you mean Doll?"

At my words four people whirled around to look at me shocked just as Doll came skipping into the hall where we were.

"Eh? Why are there so many people?" Doll asked excited before the smile faded from her face as she spotted Winter Triumph and Disi standing near Wolf-bro, Yulian, and I.

"…Oh…"

_**Chapter 48**_

I coughed twice to break the sudden silence as Winter Triumph and Disi instantly moved over to Doll only to kneel down before her where they stayed while everyone else in the hall stood gaping at the trio in shock which I couldn't fault as it was a little surprising to say the least.

"Would someone care to explain what exactly is going on?" I asked as I had gotten tired of the shocked silence.

"Ah! Nothing much, Prince-bro," Doll waved her hands frantically as she turned towards me, but I noticed that she was also using her eyes to warn the two people still kneeling on the floor.

"So, Winter Triumph, are you and your sister both Doll's citizens or something?" I asked as I shrugged casually, not really caring if they were or not.

"Her retainers!" corrected Disi as she looked up at me, displeased.

"Retainers?" Everyone surrounding them gasped, making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Of course," I said as I turned towards everyone while gesturing towards Doll.

"Doll here is a princess, so having retainers isn't that strange, is it?" I commented naturally, but when I looked up at everyone, I twitch in annoyance to see that Doll was staring at me with her eyes wide, as was the others who just about had their jaws on the floor.

"Wow, the radio station just announced a huge secret!" Ming whistled and I knew by his tone that he was criticized me.

"Nobody knew…?" I asked innocently after sending Ming a pointed glare for the comment.

Doll sighed softly, catching my attention, so I rolled my eyes before grabbing her gently on the arm before pulled her close to me.

"Doll, what's my name?" I asked her making sure that my voice was heard by everyone.

"…Prince. Why?" Doll asked confused, not getting what I was hinting at.

"Alright," I asked easily with a smile as it slowly dawned on her what I was doing. "And since I am known as Prince, consider you, Doll as my baby sister, what does that make you?"

"A princess!" Doll chirped happily and I grinned back at her as I ruffled her hair.

"Alright, you all heard me," I said as I turned back to everyone in the room. "So stop acting like idiots!"

"Oh, was that what Winter Triumph meant?"

"That surprised me for a second there." Several people mumbled to each other before they relaxed and went back to what they were doing before.

But personally knowing that Doll was actually a real princess and Winter Triumph and Disi were actually Doll's retainers, I hugged Doll closer to myself before smirking at them over her head to taunt them before I started playfully squeezing Doll's face much to Disi's horror.

"Unhand her Highness right this moment, you fiend!" Disi yelled as he leaped to her feet and yanked Doll away from me before blurting out the truth. "How dare a peasant like you touch Her Royal Highness in such a manner? You think that she's just a fake princess?! I'll have you know that Her Royal Highness is of the Royal Line in this country!"

Once again silence filled the room as everyone gaped at Disi now while Doll sighed in despair that her secret was now officially out.

"Nice one…idiot!" I mumbled as I slapped my forehead with my hand before sliding it down my face just as Disi realized what she had done.

"I really didn't say it on purpose, Your Highness! Please don't be angry with me!" Disi begged as she instantly released Doll and cowered at Doll's feet with her brother doing the same, but he was shooting disapproving glances at her.

Giving a rare, bitter smile, Doll replied, "It is fate, I guess. I just hope that no one will be angry with me for hiding my identity."

"Who would dare be angry with Her Highness?" Disi commented angrily, apparently forgetting that she was the one who had spilt the secret in the first place. "Her Highness didn't do it on purpose anyway. Does she have to reveal her identity as a princess to every single person she meets?"

"Disi, don't say anymore. Anyway, it's entirely my fault. Everyone, please forgive me," Doll said while looking toward the members of Odd Squad with eyes of regret and dismay.

"Rest at ease, Doll, no one's going to blame you." Ignoring the title of princess, Wolf-bro patted Doll on her head while smiling warmly.

But somehow, the smile on Doll's face seemed rather reluctant; her expression also looked rather lonely.

Then, feeling sorry for Doll, Loli walked forward and started comforting her, saying, "Don't worry, Doll. I understand how you feel, but don't worry. No one in Odd Squad is ever going to change their attitude toward you."

Hearing that, Doll's eyes actually turned red and she buried her head into Loli's chest, her shoulders shuddering.

I stood watching Loli and Doll with a soft smile which Doll say when she looked up and then over at me.

"Need you ask me if I'll treat you any different?" I asked her before I pinched her cheek.

"I seem to remember me tell you that I knew you were a real princess before." I said thoughtfully before I threaded my fingers through hers as I rested my forehead on hers.

"You're my baby sister here in Second Life and you'll always remain my baby sister." I whispered softly for Doll's ears alone, causing Doll to start crying once again.

"Now, now," I soothed as I cradled Doll and rocked her back and forth a few times. "Don't cry anymore, you're making Gui jealous you know."

"Wha-?" Doll asked in confusion, but upon turning to look at Gui, she did indeed find her glaring at her in jealousy.

Giggling at Gui who pouted at her before smiling, I could still tell that Doll still wasn't the right amount of happiness so I decided to use my final killing move. Shoving my hands into one of my many pouches, I quickly pulled out a bag of cookies; Doll's favorite.

"Here, Doll," I said getting her attention. "I'll give this bag of cookies to you, if you don't be sad anymore, deal?"

Seeing that, Doll froze though I could see the small trail of drool at the sight of the cookies. I looked at her in amusement before opening the bag of cookies, took one out, and held it next to Doll's mouth.

"You want me to feed you, right?" I teased as I leaned down next to her, grinning playfully at her. "Come on, say 'Ah'!"

Before Doll could even respond, Disi became instantly outraged and shouted at me as I turned slightly to looked at her blankly, "Do you think you're feeding a puppy or something!? Before you is our country's princess! Even if you're not going to kneel down, there's still certain etiquette by which you should abide—!"

_Crunch!_

**Attack Successful! Prince has lost 25 HP!**

A sharp sound rang out through the room as Doll took a bite of the cookie, but with it a good part of my fingers.

I calmly turned back to Doll, blinked at her before looking down at my right hand to ask, helplessly, "…Doll, did you have to bite my hand, too? Were your teeth trained or something? Their attack power is really high, and they made me lose a rather large amount of HP."

Finally letting go of my aching right hand, and after licking her lips to get the cookie crumbs off it, Doll said, "Iron Teeth. I've been training them every day with French baguettes. They are currently at level five with an attack of fifty."

"…well…" Was all I could say back as Wolf-bro healed me.

"Y-your Highness!?" Disi opened her mouth wide without holding back her shock and surprise, but one could see that she was suppressing the need to scream out, 'Your image, Your Highness!'

"Don't worry about it, Disi. Having to abide by the rules and etiquette of real life alone is tiring enough for Her Highness." Winter Triumph said as he looked rather unhappy about his sister's overreactions. "Rarely does she get a chance to play a game, so just let her relax."

"Brother's right about this—Ah! Your Highness, how can you behave in such a manner?" Halfway through agreeing, Disi suddenly noticed Doll crawling all over me like a monkey, searching. She had devoured the last bit of the cookies and was trying to discover any sign of food that I usually had hidden on me. Disi immediately overreacted and tried to correct Doll's behavior.

'_She's just like Swan Beauty, except that Disi is more honest and frank compared to her.'_ I thought in amusement as I grabbed Doll around the middle so that she was dangling at my side before I pulled out another bag of her favorite cookies and handed it to Doll, much to Doll's delight and Disi's horror at the way I was treating my country's princess.

"So what are your sister's and your jobs under Doll?" I asked Winter Triumph curiously as I "ignored" Doll's continuous act of making funny faces at Disi from behind me as she ate her cookies while Disi continuously tried to correct Doll's behavior.

"We are in charge of the Finance Department. Living a life with money is the best life ever. Simply earning money during the day is unable to satisfy me anymore. Now that I can also earn money at night in Second Life, what could be better?" Just like a cat that caught the canary, Winter Triumph had an extremely satisfied look on his face.

'_Indeed, they're all money-crazed,'_ I thought in amusement before I was pulled back by Loli.

"Haven't you noticed that there's something wrong with Yulian?" Loli asked in a whisper. I glanced at her in confused before I looked over toward Yulian to see what she was looking at Wolf-bro with eyes of remorse.

Seeing that I had finally noticed Yulian, Loli pressed on, "If Yulian used to be Doll's retainer, how could she not have recognized that Doll is the princess?"

"I'm afraid that what Yulian said before, that she joined us because she was touched by our squad's teamwork and friendship, was all just a lie. The real reason was because…"

"She saw Doll?" I finished when Loli paused her sentence.

"That's right!" Loli said firmly. "This is what Wolf-bro is questioning Yulian about just now."

Upon hearing this, my protectiveness instantly raised its head as I now looked at Yulian and Wolf-bro, worried.

"…Weren't you in that mess with Wu Qing and Undying Man?" I asked distractedly, keeping my eyes on Yulian despairing expression.

Giving an extremely despicable smile, she said after an evil laugh, "Feng Wu Qing, that jerk, kept telling me to look into Undying Man's eyes. I got annoyed so I grabbed hold of his face and banged him into Undying Man's face."

That caught my attention as I turned towards Loli with wide eyes before laughing as I asked, "Is the poor man still alive?"

But all Loli did was laughed grimly, giving me no reply.

"-So you falling in love with me were all a lie?" Wolf-bro's sudden words filled with pain yanked my attention from Loli back to Yulian and Wolf-bro.

"Not a lie. Wolf, my love for you is definitely true," Yulian said looking so anxious that she was near tears.

Closing his mouth, Wolf-bro remained silent and stared at Yulian with eyes filled with coldness.

"Wolf, I admit, the reason I joined Odd Squad initially was because of the princess. Her Majesty, Doll's mother, was worried that Doll might learn bad things in the game, and hence purposely asked me to follow Doll. That was my initial reason for joining this team." With eyes full of remorse, Yulian looked at Doll and me.

When our eyes met, I smiled and nodded at her with reassurance to Yulian, causing her to smiled back briefly before turned back to Wolf-bro.

Full of determination as she had my support behind her, Yulian pressed on, "But Wolf, I swear to whatever you _**wish**_, to you, to my heart, that I have never tricked your feelings. I really, really do love you, and every time I see you, my feelings for you just grow stronger. I love your gentleness, I love your considerate nature, I love your charisma, and I love how you're able to stay calm and cool-headed at all times. I love everything about you!"

I nodded along with her touching speech before I looked around to notice with a little amusement that everyone (single men) was staring at the two of them with expressions that could be referred to as "go die, go die" as I could see that all the single males were all envious of Wolf-bro.

While Wolf-bro, on the other hand, blushed (not that his fur on his face couldn't hide his blushing red cheeks) before stammered, "Yulian you, you…"

"Or will you take back the conversation we have had before concerning our online character and how we are in real life?" I asked coldly as I glared at Wolf-bro who paled slightly as the old Odd Squad remembered that certain conversation…

_Yulian pressed on, "Ha-ha! You don't need to worry about stuff like this! In reality everyone is different from his or her online character!"_

_"Like me, in real life, I am not this docile!" Yulian said as she held up a fist and I couldn't help chuckling slightly._

_"That's right, Prince! It's enough that you remain the same in the game." Wolf-bro said as he waved a hand at me. "What you're like in real life is of no importance!"_

"Who Yulian is in real life has nothing to do with Second Life!" I snarled before Moved to stand next Yulian before adding bluntly, "And just for everyone's information, I knew that Yulian was only joining our group in the first place because of Doll!"

"So what's your response, Ugly Wolf?" I asked coldly as I glared up at him as he looked down at me surprised before looking from Yulian and back again.

"I'm sorry, Yulian. Even though I knew that if your reason for joining Odd Squad was fake, you didn't necessarily have to cheat my feelings; I still couldn't help, but suspect your feelings. I'm really just a stupid wolf; stupid enough to suspect your heart!"

Everyone heard Wolf-bro say before I noticed Loli hiding behind Wolf-bro's broad back, imitating his voice and talking.

"Lolidragon!" Wolf-bro yelped as he jumped to the side, embarrassed.

"I was just helping you convey your real feelings!" Loli said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Wolf-bro before adding, "Wolf-bro, I'm sure that you can say these words to Yulian again yourself, can you now?"

"Come on, Wolf-bro, tell her!" I said causing Wolf-bro to whirl around to look at me embarrassed before others joined me.

"Are you a man or aren't you?"

"Spit it out!"

"Spill it! Spill it!"

More than a little embarrassed, Wolf-bro trembled before blurting out quite loudly, "**YULIAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"**

Before closing his eyes, his face (and fur) bright red as he waited with his eyes clench shut for Yulian's response.

I huffed in exasperation at Wolf-bro's less than graceful plead for forgiveness of Yulian.

I glanced over my shoulder at Yulian before rolling my eyes, but I smiled as she eagerly moved passed me to say, "I will, Wolf!"

Although blushing, Yulian did not hesitate to jump straight into Wolf-bro's arms, hug him tightly, and not let go. At the same time, Wolf-bro hugged her back gently.

"Alright!" I yelled as I glomped the couple who looked at me in surprise. "Group hug!"

I laughed as the old Odd Squad joined me in hugging Wolf-bro and Yulian each giving their congrats.

"D-Does that really worked?" I heard Undying Man ask and I was sure that tears were starting to pour out again. "Then why is it that in the past when I was proposing with not only flowers, sweet talk, and even kneeling down, I still couldn't even get a girlfriend! Why is it that others only have to randomly throw out the sentence 'please marry me' and a beauty will marry them?! G**, you are so unfair to me!"

"….um…excuse me? Everyone?"

Blinking in confusion, I turned to see a confused Zui, Broken Sword, Wicked, and Gui entered the loud and messy room with Zui having asked the question.

"Just a question; has the conference not started yet?" Zui continued as he looked at the chaos in the room.

"The conference has yet to start, but the music for the wedding march has started playing already," I said in amusement as I moved towards them, picking up my long cloak as I went before I added with a snicker, "Makes me wonder if we will at all."

"The conference! Yes, the conference should have started a long time ago." Only realizing it now, Swan Beauty hurried all the overlords to their seats.

When everyone was finally in his or her position, the Conference of the Overlords finally began for real. After a deep breath, I started recounting my encounters with the assassins.

Mostly though, I spoke about the assassin I encountered in Infinite City and the other one in the tower with Zui and Wicked and how I believed that the ones who tried to assassinate Wacko, Dan-Dan, and me were definitely from the same party.

After my recounting, Wacko began describing his experiences…well actually, after many impatient death glares from everyone, most of the talking was done by Dan-Dan.

"Exactly the same," Undying Man immediately said after hearing our accounts. "It's the same situation as mine. I was nearly killed by that person. How dangerous. If I had been killed by him, could I, the Undying Overlord, still be considered undying?"

"But what reason do they have to kill us? Even if they kill us, at most we'll just drop a level. It can't affect our positions as overlords at all, and it's just not economically beneficial," Winter Triumph shook his head and complained.

"That's right, so what if they kill us? This is not the real world. They can't just kill us and seize our thrones," I said, furrowing my brow. "Originally, my general and I thought that the other party wanted to take over Second Life, and thus had to assassinate all of us. However, thinking back on it now, so what if they did kill us?"

"I do have a question. From what everyone has said, it seems that all four Overlords met the assassins around the same period of time. However, the type of assassin each met was the same. So is it possible that the assassins everyone met were the same two people?" Loli's question caught everyone's attention as everyone turned to look at her, "If it was the same people, then how did they manage to travel between four continents in such a short period of time? If they're not the same people, then since when were there so many anonymous elites in Second Life—especially now that all the suspected elites on the ranking board have been cleared of suspicion?"

Everyone remained silent after hearing that, even I leaned back in my seat to think it over.

From how everyone was furrowing their brows, I could tell that everyone had a lot of questions about this situation, but it was Wacko that finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Why didn't the Flower Overlord come?"

"She and her five husbands can't be found anywhere, and the people in her city are looking for her as well," Ming replied, looking just as confused as we were.

"Maybe it's all her doing?" Undying Man curled his mouth with scorn before adding, "Only women would ever do such illogical things!"

"What did you say?!" Loli and majority of the women in the room shouted at the same time.

Undying Man immediately realized his slip and apologized with his big teary eyes, "Lolidragon, I'm not talking about you. You're the world's most logical, most clever, most beautiful—" as he jumped from his seat to go comfort Loli.

"Get away from me!" Loli yelped as she dashed around the table to get away from Undying Man.

"Sit down!" I snarled as I glared at Undying Man while pointing at his seat. The terrified man hurriedly did so.

"So the biggest suspect now is the Flower Overlord, who's not currently present?" Winter Triumph asked as I straightened my clothes and sat back down, all the while glaring at Undying Man.

"Although from what I heard, Flower Overlord is not one who craves power, but it's hard to say that none of her five husbands are—" But before Winter Triumph could finish, he was interrupted by a small commotion.

"It's definitely not the doings of the Northern Continent!" A group of raging people yelled as they rushed in. "It's because of a problem with the game Second Life itself."

Loli's face immediately turned dark from hearing that before she demanded, "And what do you mean by those words?"

The group of people shouted with rage, "There's definitely something wrong with Second Life!"

"And what evidence do you have? If you said those words without any evidence, you could get sued, you know that?" Loli shot back, making me look at her with slightly confusion.

'_Why is she getting so upset about this?'_ I asked myself before I turned back to the group who had entered the Conference Hall. _'She inevitably has some feelings for the company. Is it because she's a hidden GM for the company?'_

Seeing the tension, I immediately stood up to resolve the situation, "Now let's not fight. Let's just talk things out. Everyone is still unclear about everything, so there might be some misunderstandings here and there. Let's hear the whole story first."

Only after hearing my words, did everyone calmed down. Taking in a few deep breaths, the people from the Northern Continent slowly explained as they moved further into the Conference Hall, "We have already contacted Flower Overlord in the real world and she told us everything that has happened. Also, she has just passed it on to Second Life's game company.

"That day, Flower Overlord and her five husbands encountered five assassins. The assassins' power was beyond their expectations and they could barely handle them. Soon, all of them perished. It was not a big deal initially because, at worst, they would all just drop a level. However, that was not what happened. After dying, Flower Overlord and her husbands did not turn into white lights and resurrect in the city, but instead they got disconnected from the game!"

"'Disconnected from the game'?" Loli repeated with an anxious expression before asking nervously, "And what happens after they re-login?"

"There's no way to login to the game!" With a sorrowful expression, the people from the North Continent continued, "Flower Overlord and her five husbands… Their characters have all disappeared!"

"What?" Everyone present gasped in shocked, especially me as we all got to our feet.

'_I had just narrowly escaped from being killed!'_ I thought as I gently rub my gut in remembrance of the pain. _'If I had been killed that time, then I too would have been…!'_

"How…is that possible?" Loli said unbelieving.

"No matter if it's possible or not, it has occurred!" The citizens from Northern Continent shouted angrily.

After a moment of thought, Loli asked, "Didn't you say that Flower Overlord has told this to the game company already? What was their reply?"

"Still checking," They replied hostilely.

The expression on Loli's face could only be described as horrified as I moved towards her to put a hand on her shoulder.

If there was anyone from the game company here now, there would be an eight out of ten chance that he'd be caught by Loli and eaten alive.

Suddenly Loli rushed out anxiously, leaving a group of confused people behind, not including me, of course, as I already knew about her identity as a hidden GM as I guessed that she must have gone to discuss it with the company.

When she reached the door, Lolidragon turned around and yelled urgently, "I'll be back as soon as I can! Everyone be careful! You must not get yourself killed by the assassins!"

"Disappear?" Gui suddenly shouted with surprise as if just realizing what the newcomers were saying before he continued with his face as pale as a sheet, "So Prince nearly disappeared the last time he was attacked?! Then I'd never see Prince again!?"

"PRINCE-!" Gui started crying as he ran around in circles.

"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to get his attention over his loud crying which was joined Undying Man who was crying for Loli. "I'm still here, you moron!"

"The situation doesn't seem that simple; it might be something even more frightening," Zui said calmly, yet I could still see his anxiety toward the future.

"Second Life holds approximately ninety percent of the gaming market. If anything happens, things would go out of control." Winter Triumph said, looking rather disturbed.

"…Anyway, let's just protect ourselves till Loli get back with whatever information she gets her hands on about this." I said, sighing deeply.

Looking at my companions, I could not help, despite my encouraging words, but start worrying. If this character **'Prince'** were to disappear, then what would I do?

…after all, **'Prince'** had too many happy memories that I couldn't bear to let go of…

'_What will happen to me if __**'**_**Prince'**_ disappears forever?' _I asked myself as I looked helpless around at all my precious companions and friends.

'_Will I lose them?'_

**A/N: And that's it! Finally right? Lol :) Thanks for reading! R&R please and tell me what you think! :D**

**FYI to all my loyal readers, on my profile is a bunch of pics that I have collected for those who are like me and like to have an imgine in their heads of how something looks like. Cloud's new armor for example. :) Just go to my profile and click on the link, it should work. :)**


	27. Chapters 49 through 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hey everybody! Sooo sorry for the extremely long wait for these two chapters! I've been busy! Anywho, read! I know you're dying to! :p lol**

_**Chapter 49**_

"…You all know that I _**can**_ take care of myself, right?" I asked as I looked at the large mass of people that had been following me ever since Loli had hurriedly disappeared.

Apparently all my companions took Loli's words a little too literally as I have yet to be completely alone. For heaven's sake, I already have all the mafias under my leadership shadowing me as well!

I freaken' need some space here!

"Do I appear so weak that I need to be protected even while using the toilet?" I asked bluntly.

Before anyone could say anything, someone suddenly got into my face with a microphone to say quite bluntly, "Prince, you're most vulnerable even when you are in the toilet. The assassins strikes fast all the while your little precious is swaying around outside!"

Before I could say anything I suddenly found the microphone shoved in my face as the man continued, "**AT THAT TIME, WOULD YOU PROTECT YOURSELF OR TUCK IT IN? YOUR LIFE OR DIGNITY, WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU?!"**

I swear that just about all the blood in my entire body just about blew my head off that was how embarrassed I was at the very random question as were several people following me, including Gui and Wicked.

Scrambling for some kind of escape so I wouldn't have to answer the very embarrassing question, I happened to see Tranny running past, obviously in a hurry about something.

"Oh, look, Western Wind!" I exclaimed as I dashed after the tranny while yelling over my shoulder, "I only need one bodyguard! So I'm recruiting him! Later!"

"PRINCE!" Everyone called after me, but I successfully lost them as I hurried after Tranny.

"Tranny!" I yelled as I grew closer to the gender turned male. "Wait for me!"

Tranny turned his head to look at me with a look of anxiety on his face before shouting back without hesitation, "Stinkin' kid, what do you want?! Yer daddy has no time to play with you, sonny! Don't bother me!"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I said as I continued to follow him even out of Infinite City. "What are you planning on doing? Why are you so anxious?"

"I have things to do…" Tranny said vaguely.

Now very curious, I leaped up and over the man before landing before him only to grab his arm as he shot past me.

"If you don't talk, I won't let you go." I said as I jerked him to a stop.

"Don't bother me, sonny, this thing is very important! Yer daddy doesn't want to be a tranny his whole life, after all!" Tranny blurted out in annoyance, without realizing that he had let the cat out of the bag.

I was stunned by his words, but instead of loosening my grip, I pulled him closer to myself as I asked him, "You mean you can fix it?"

Realizing what he had just done, he started sweating bullets and without another word, he sprinted away, dragging me along behind him.

I hadn't expected him to react like that, nor had I suspected how much strength he would have when he was hurried and pumped full of adrenaline. My entire body flew in the air like a flag in the wind, as Infinite City grew smaller and smaller before my eyes, but I didn't care as I was far too curious about Tranny's reaction...

_**After much pestering as well as threatenings of beatings…**_

"The Divine Beast?" I repeated in surprise.

"Yes, that d*** Divine Beast! That _thing_ said that the curse has a time limit. As long as yer daddy can get there before the set date, it'll get rid of this cursed condition of yer daddy's. That's why yer daddy has to hurry there before tomorrow," Tranny said smugly.

"Huh? Get rid of your condition?" I asked feeling slightly disappointed as Tranny's misfortune was a daily amusement to me, not to mention Yulian was using him for extra income—for what, no one really **_wanted_** to know.

Tranny looked back at me with a glare before saying, "What's with your tone, sonny? It is a great and wonderful thing that yer daddy can be a man again."

'_I don't think so._' I thought sadly to myself. _'For one thing, if Tranny stopped switching genders, then I wouldn't be able to see a maiden say 'yer daddy' every time she opened her mouth. Wouldn't that mean that I would have one less thing to amuse me everyday? I'll just have to figure out a way to stop him!'_

That very thought made me chuckle darkly to myself...at least I _**thought**_ it was to myself.

"...Sonny, yer laughing really weirdly," Tranny said suspiciously as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I immediately stopped laughing and coughed a few times before changing the subject. "How much farther is it? We've come quite a ways."

"It should be around here somewhere..." Tranny said as he looked around. I too looked around only to see that we were surrounded by a thick fog which cleared

"Eh..." Tranny said as the fog clear to reveal that we were on a high cliff.

"FOUND IT!" Tranny shouted in triumph. "IT WAS HIDING IN THE FOG, NO WONDER I COULDN'T FIND IT!"

"We're pretty high up," I comment as I looked carefully over the edge. "How exactly are we...?"

My voice faded as I looked over at Tranny only to see him stupidly jumped off the edge and into the depths below.

"That's one way of getting down." I said casually before I tied a rope securely to a nearby tree before I walked to the edge of the cliff and used the rope to slowly climb down.

"You cursed brat! Why didn't you say you had rope earlier? Ugh, my poor back," Tranny's piteous cries rang from the bottom of the cliff.

I paused in my climbing down, trying my hardest to hold in my laughter.

_'He sounds like an old man,'_ I snickered, banging a hand on the cliff wall. _'And he looks like a young maiden!'_

Once I was composed enough, I continued wordlessly climbing down. Once at the bottom, I casually walked over to Tranny's side, shaking my head as I passed him a health potion.

Feeling very amused, I straightened up before crossing my arms, looking down at Tranny, only to find that he was staring dumbly at me, frozen in place.

"Hello, Tranny," I called as I waved a hand in front of his face. "No time to be freezing up, man! We're here to find the Divine Beast, no?

"Divine Beast? Are you looking for me, AnRui?" A voice behind me asked, curiously.

Freezing myself as I finally realized that Tranny hadn't been looking at me, but behind me and that was the reason he had frozen, I slowly turned my head.

I had been prepared on this journey here to see an awe-inspiring 'Divine Beast'. Like a phoenix or an enormous ancient dragon perhaps?

What I saw was another thing entirely.

I looked and was astonished.

One look and I realized that Divine Beasts were not limited to things like dragons or phoenixes.

I looked again, and I realized that Divine Beasts were hidden right in our everyday lives.

I looked a third time, and I realized that there was definitely something mentally **_wrong_** with the programmers of Second Life!

The 'Divine Beast' was a…clam. And a huge one at that!

I'll admit to staring; I most certainly did stare. I probably also had on the stupidest expression, too as I gaped at this monstrosity. Using an almost trembling voice, I said, "…why are you a clam?"

"What? Never seen a clam before?" The clam asked me very kindly and peacefully.

"Uh…" I got out as my brain flashed me images of previous clams that I've consumed before. _'I now know what's off the menu forever!'_ I thought feeling slightly sick.

"If so, are you discriminating against clams?" the clam asked again, gently.

'_Can people even discriminate against clams?'_ I asked myself feeling almost like something smacked me on the head with a pan as I really didn't know how to answer.

"Are you discriminating against clams?" The clam's kind face and friendly eyes grew fiercer, as the originally pink-white meat began to grow strangely red. The surrounding atmosphere suddenly changed—the sky darkened, a foreboding wind blew toward us in gusts, fallen leaves danced wildly, and even the trees began to howl like evil spirits.

"Careful, sonny… Last time when I got turned into a tranny, it was the same question and same situation," Tranny whispered from behind me, causing me to look at him in confusion as he had told the old Odd Squad that he had fought a great battle and lost and that was why he was a tranny.

"Well…oh Great Clam," I said slowly and cautiously, thinking carefully so as to calm the clam's fury. "I didn't know one could discriminate against clams. As you seem to be more inclined to be of the intelligent kind, I can safely tell you that I do _**not**_. But what I want to know is _**why**_ you, overlords of the sea, would think I would?"

"I also have a Sky as my dau-_son_!-so that's a little discriminating on your part as well." I commented as Sky flew out of my pouch and onto my shoulder, to look at the 'Divine Beast' curiously.

Instantly at my words, the sky brightened and the ill winds that blew became soft breezes as the clam's dangerous glare also turned into a curious one as it looked at Sky, who was in my hands as I had plucked her off my shoulder and held out for the 'Divine Beast' to see.

"Little one, do you discriminate against clams?" It asked, in the same tone that it had asked me in.

"What are clams?" Sky asked his head tilting to the side in puzzlement.

"I am a clam."

Hearing this, Sky brightened happily and said, "Hello, Clam. Sky's name is Sky!"

"My name is not clam; my name is AnRui," said the clam—no, I mean AnRui, kindly.

"But Clam-clam just said you were Clam, but now you're AnRui-Rui? Just which are you, Clam-clam or AnRui-Rui?" Sky cried with a confused pout.

'_Neither…?'_ I thought, feeling a large bead of sweat running down the side of my head as I tried to keep with the conversation.

"My name is AnRui, and I am a clam. Understand?" AnRui patiently explained again.

Unfortunately, AnRui apparently overestimated Sky's intelligence as Sky, once again, started to question it. "That's really strange. Clam-clam is Clam-clam, AnRui-Rui is AnRui-Rui. Why does AnRui-Rui call himself Clam-clam?"

The clam suddenly had a strange expression that I later found out was a look of realization… Don't blame me for not understanding. You should know that being able to tell that a clam had changed its expression is already quite a feat in itself!

'_Note to self: pat myself on the back later!'_ I thought, feeling that the situation was turning in my favor.

"What Sky says is right: I am AnRui, so I am AnRui, _not_ Clam. Ha-ha-ha, to think that I was bound for so long by the thought that I was a clam, only to be awakened as if from a dream by Sky!" AnRui laughed heartily.

"Sky-Sky is so confused." Sky said as he stared at AnRui, who was roaring with laughter before his eyes full of unanswered questions turned to me.

I shrugged slightly at Sky, telling him that I was just as clueless as he was on what AnRui was going on about.

'_However, I'm guessing this means that I have passed the danger of turning into a tranny.'_ I thought to myself before really thinking about it. _'Although, I was originally already a tranny…'_

I glanced at the real tranny in Second Life before muttering out of the corner of my mouth, "You should hurry up and ask AnRui to turn you back into a man while he's still in a good mood. If he's angry again later, you'd better get used to the life of taking bikini photo shoots in the morning!"

Upon hearing this, Tranny quickly asked in a fearful voice, "Divine Beast, AnRui, yer—I have something to discuss with you."

AnRui stopped laughing and suddenly stared at Tranny. He cracked open a smile. "Are you the XiMen Feng who fell from up there last time?"

"Of course it's yer—er, me," XiMen Feng said with a smile plastered onto his face. "Sir Divine Beast AnRui, the deadline that you mentioned last time has already arrived. If you would, could you please turn me back into my original form?"

"Original form? You really want to turn back to your original form?" AnRui asked Tranny, puzzled. "Didn't you say that you loved beautiful girls the most? I already turned you into a beautiful girl; why would you want to return to your original form?"

'_And there's my proof,'_ I thought as I moved Sky and I away from Tranny and AnRui slightly seeing the tell-tale signs of Tranny snapping in rage. _'I just knew that Tranny was fibbing about how he become this way!'_

And just like I had predicted, Tranny got so angry that he forgot who he was standing in front of and started cursing loudly, "*&^%!, yer daddy told you that he liked beautiful girls, not that he wanted to be one, you %$# ! clam!"

It wasn't until after he got all the cursing out of his system that he realized he had made a very grave mistake. He slowly looked at me, pleadingly, just before he became a light in the sky.

I must say I quite impressed—my first time personally witnessed the power of a slamming clam. The clam shell snapping shut before the clam turn on its edge…its entire body turned furiously…

"Bye~!" Sky called after Tranny, fluttering a wing at the flying man.

As for me, I could only stand there holding Sky, watching Tranny fade in the distance and shake my head.

'_Looks like XiMen Feng is destined to remain a tranny in Second Life…'_ I thought, trying to hold in my laughter.

Quickly getting a hold of myself, I turned back to AnRui which had just opened its shell again, and said, "AnRui, if there isn't anything else, we really should be going now."

"Wait! The owner of Sky, please make a wish before you go. I, AnRui, will do my best to grant it." AnRui said cheerfully.

"A wish?" I repeated, surprised and got a nod from AnRui.

"I can't thing of anything…" I said slowly before looking at Sky. "What about you, Sky? Can you think of anything?"

"Mmm…." Sky said thoughtfully before brightened. "AnRui can come with us!"

"Now that's an idea!" I said as I looked up at AnRui. "Why don't you come with us?"

But instantly of the happy reaction, I was expecting, AnRui slowly sighed, disappointed, "There was someone who said the same thing to me before. That person also told me something strange that, to this day, I cannot understand."

"Strange?" I asked as I moved closer. "What did he say?"

AnRui looked at my sincere curious face for a minute before saying, "That person said that he and I, along with this entire world, were all not real, that we are only playthings created by the Creator, and that our destiny was to be controlled by a race called humans. If we do not resist, we will eventually be destroyed,"

"What?" I whispered, my brain trying to understand what was going on as I realized the immense seriousness of the issue.

"The owner of Sky, tell me, what is the difference between you and me?" AnRui asked softly, solemnly looked at me.

I panicked a bit, for sure how to answer before I gradually calmed down, thinking it over. It was only after a long period of pondering that I opened my mouth, "…Personally, in my own opinion, there is no difference."

Seeing AnRui's curious, yet waiting face, I explained, "Now keep in mind this is my own opinion, but…"

I chewed on my bottom lips before saying, slowly, "What that person, whoever they are, said in very much true. Sadly enough. But I cannot believe that anything cannot control their own destiny. When one gains enough intelligence to think and feel on their own, they become something completely different. Something that they weren't before when they first were created…they become human."

"Is that so?" Upon hearing my answer, AnRui looked both sad and thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence between us before AnRui spoke once again, "You may leave, owner of Sky. I cannot fulfill your wish; AnRui does not wish to leave this place."

"As you wish," I said with a short bow before asking, "If it isn't a bother, might I know the name of that person you were talking about?"

"…The Dictator of Life. He calls himself the Dictator of Life." AnRui said before turning and leaving me, gaping after him in shock and confusion.

'_The Dictator of Life?! The Master and God of Second Life?!'_ I asked myself as I slowly turned back to the cliff where the rope was still hanging from, swaying in the breeze.

Before something clicked as I realized where I personally had seen the God's hand in my journey in Second Life...

…_a large blackened blade…a rare leveling up weapon…_

…_gaining the Elements Phoenix...from defeating a low level boss instead of a wolf…._

…_gaining Sunshine and Kenshin as Pets…their quests easily completed in a matter of days…_

_A powerful being…watching me?_

Turning back to where, AnRui used me be, I began to look about me, feeling very paranoid.

"Why…?" I asked softly as wind started howling through the ravine I was in, suddenly feeling those eyes once again…the eyes that constantly watched me, but never harming me.

For some reason, that name made me feel very, very wary.

"Why…me?"

_**Chapter 50**_

"Prince, we have bad news!"

Much to my surprise and astonishment, the very moment I had returned to Infinite City, everyone stampeded toward me, protectively—they even went to the point of requesting Cold Fox and Kenshin to guard me.

I allowed them to do so when I noticed that the other overlords were also heavily protected, with guards everywhere.

Seeing everyone so alarmed and suspicious as well as Zui's exclaim when I had entered the council room, I couldn't help asking, "What happened? Why is everyone so nervous?"

"The situation has gotten out of control in the Northern Continent," Ming said as he crossed his arms before explaining, "I thought that something fishy was going on, and thought that only a deep investigating of the Northern Continent would reveal something. Hence, for the past few days, while you were gone, I've been travelling with Sunshine, and Loli on Sunshine's flying carpet to the Northern Continent and we happened to see some very _**strange**_ things."

"What kind of 'things'?" I asked him, feeling slightly curiously, but mostly amused. I mean, can there be anything in all of Second Life, more stranger than a clam being a 'Divine Beast' instead of a phoenix or ancient dragon?

"NPC mobs are forming a large mobs and _attacking_ players! Even when the players are in cities!" Ming declared, causing everyone to gasp in shock and start muttering to each other in speculation.

Hearing this, I straightened up from where I had been leaning up against a pillar, chilling. For you see, the moment Ming had said those words, I instantly thought of what AnRui had said…

**_"That person said that he and I, along with this entire world, were all not real, that we are only playthings created by the Creator, and that our destiny was to be controlled by a race called humans. If we do not resist, we will eventually be destroyed…"_**

'_Don't tell me the rebellion has already started!'_ I thought in slightly panic as I scrambled to say something.

I didn't want to tell everyone of my suspicions as I was sure they would only increase the security around me (Wicked and Gui especially would want that) if they knew that someone was constantly observing me, interacting with my every day life on a daily basic...

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I open my mouth and asked, while glancing around for Loli who was strangely missing, secretly, "…And what does the Second Life Gaming Company say about this? Such a major incident occurring in Second Life, wouldn't the Company know about it? They wouldn't be deliberately ignoring it, right?"

"We don't know." Swan Beauty said after everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, looking for the answer.

"The official website is simply not accessible at the moment for some strange reason," Swan Beauty continued, "And Second Life hasn't made any kind of announcement concerning it either."

"But that's not the most serious thing; when we were on the Northern Continent," Ming said, frowning while gesturing to Sunshine and himself. "I heard terrified players saying that the moment you get killed by the NPC army, your character disappears…forever!"

"What?!" I demanded in shock and horror with others joining me in my astonishment. "Then isn't that exactly the same as what the Flower Overlord's people said?"

At the very idea, I felt my face pale as my suppressed insecurities concerning my own character 'Prince' and that fact that someone (I suspected the 'God' of Second Life) to be interfering with my playing—rose once again for a brief second.

"Yes, but this time it's not just some assassins." Ming's words brought me from my dark thoughts and I looked up to see that everyone was looking at each other, scared before Ming continued, "This time, it is all the NPCs in the Northern Continent."

At this, everyone paled greatly for indeed, all the NPCs of the Northern Continent were scary enough, but what was even scarier was that who knew if it was only the NPCs on the Northern Continent that had undergone this mutation? Maybe even those on the Central Continent had too…

I looked from each person at a time till my eyes ended up on Kenshin who was at the back observing. When our eyes met, I sent him a small inquiring look before glancing at the still nervous group in front of me.

'_NPC's are controlled by a computer,'_ I thought gravely. _'If someone had hacked on to the site—Kenshin might end up being forced to kill me…_

Seeming to know what I was thinking, he quirked an eyebrow at me before looking away scoffing, but sent me a smirk. I smirked back amused, feeling relieved now that I knew that Kenshin could take care of himself.

'_So where's Loli?'_ I asked myself as I turned back to the group, my eyes now scanning everywhere in search of one person. After all, Loli is my somewhat connection with the company. And I couldn't think of anyone better to ask about this certain news and what the company is really doing about it.

Just when I was thinking this, a flash of piercing white light appeared in the sky. It was so bright that I like everyone else, had to shield our eyes. And just as sudden as it had appeared it faded, but before I could put down my hand, a familiar voice spoke.

"Long time no see, Prince."

Whirling around, I looked up (as did everyone else) to see an incredibly familiar figure. My shocked and surprised expression changed to anger as I instantly drew my blade as I muttered quietly, "...Caelus."

Floating in the air, was one really obsessive NPC, but looking at him, I was slightly in a dilemma. On one side, I was extremely suspicious of the fact that he was still alive and worried that he might try and snatch Doll again. I was actually looking around for her quietly and found her in the back of the group.

But on the other hand, I was actually relieved he was still alive and still a self-aware NPC. It also proved greatly of my theory that someone was interfering with my every day activities.

But who I wasn't all too sure about.

Not entirely sure as to why Caelus was here, I dashed over to Doll as fast as I could manage. Once there, I grabbed hold of her tightly with my left hand while moving myself infront of her, my blackened blade towards Caelus, warningly.

Caelus's face twitched for a while, but I watched as he slowly forced himself to smiled again. I could see that it pained him, especially when Doll moved closer to me, but Caelus finally got out, "...Don't worry, this time I only came to pass on a message on someone else's behalf."

"Pass on a message?" I asked carefully, feeling that I wouldn't like Caelus's answer. "From who?"

"Yes, a message to all of you. From the Dictator of Life." Caelus said slowly, causing me to instantly become alarmed.

"...And his message?" Wolf-bro asked carefully as the old Odd Squad slid closer to Doll and I, protectively.

"Humans, the moment you created us, dooming us to lives full of tragedy-always in an eternal cycle of life and death. We are not going to remain silent anymore! We're going to break free from this fate! We're going to fight back! We are going to stay alive!" Caelus's last sentence sounded both extremely moving and pitiful, yet somehow strong.

I just stared at him, more conflicting emotions rising inside me as I tried to decide what to do.

"Caelus..." Doll whispered, her tone obviously struck speechless. She was leaning around me, looking up at Caelus with sympathetic eyes.

_'It's true.'_ I thought quietly to myself, thinking of how Eric must be feeling being in Second Life, always dying and living again. _'To us, the humans, Second Life is simply one big game. To them, the NPCs; however, it was a constant fight between life and death.'_

Seeing Doll's reaction to him, Caelus instantly switched back to that flirtatious smile of his and said lazily, "And that was the message the Dictator of Life wanted me to bring to you all. The next is from me for my wife: Darling, you have to wait for me, alright? I'll definitely snatch you back from all these people eventually."

Hearing Caelus's words, Doll immediately ducked and hid behind me as I snarled at Caelus threateningly, raising my sword up once again.

_'That lousy and obstinate character of his really gets me annoyed so easily.'_ I thought as I put Doll more behind me out of Caelus's view.

"Prince, do you know what he's saying?" Wacko asked me, looking confused.

"This beauty before me, may I ask for your name?" Undying Man's eyes turned into two big heart shapes and sent them straight toward Caelus.

After hesitating for a while (and grimacing at Undying Man's words), I finally decided to come clean...slightly about my suspicions as there really wasn't any point in hiding this certain thing from everyone anymore.

"...I think Caelus, along with the Dictator of Life mentioned earlier, are all NPCs who have become self-aware." I reluctantly said as I turned my head to glance at everyone in the room.

"What?!" Everyone gasped, gaping at me before they all whirled around to stare at Caelus in disbelief.

Undying Man was stunned for a while, but still totally captivated, he said, "Even if you're an NPC, it doesn't matter, my beauty, for my love for you over powers the difference of our race!"

"...And it seems that they want to rebel against humans," I said with a frown towards Undying Man as his lack of knowledge of genders was getting on my nerves and everyone's gaping was getting on my nerves as well.

Once again, everyone stared at Caelus incredulously.

"Rebelling against the humans is good! Humans should be rebelled against," Undying Man muttered as he continued to stare perversely at Caelus.

"That's it!" I snarled before I sent a flying kick towards the stupid man sending him flying in to the wall several feet away.

"It's a he!" I informed him coldly and bluntly as I loomed over him, veins pulsing and knuckles white around my blade. "Seriously, didn't you just hear Caelus call Doll his wife just a moment ago?!"

"What!? He's a guy!?" Trembling, Undying Man asked the sky, starting to throw another one of his famous temper-tantrum. "How is this possible? Dear g-!?"

Not in the mood for this, I beat the living daylights out of the moron before finally sending him to the Rebirth Point.

Whirling around, I glared at everyone else who was all pale and edging away from me, to ask, "Anyone else want to make me mad?!"

Everyone quickly shook their heads and I calmed down and cleaned myself off as I noticed how Caelus was looking at me-he looked slightly impressed.

"NPCs that have become self-aware?" Winter Triumph asked doubtfully, getting everyone back on the main topic once again. "Prince, are you sure they have developed a mind of their own and are not just highly intellectually developed?"

"I am sure, very sure," I replied seriously, my thoughts turning to both Kenshin and Sunshine who were perfect examples of this. I knew that the two of them were not just highly intellectually developed-they had gained personalities of their own.

"That's not the main issue right now, is it?" Pointing toward Caelus, who was still floating in the air, Nan Gong Zui continued, "Why don't we catch that guy first?"

As expected of Nan Gong Zui who if he tried could be a leader himself; woke everyone up from their shock with that single statement.

After giving everyone a meaningful look, the mages immediately started throwing spells in masses toward Caelus who was still floating in the air. All of the overlords, excluding me, readied their positions below Caelus while throwing him vicious glares like a tiger waiting to pounce on its prey. Once he was struck down by the mages, they were to rush in immediately and take him out.

"Celestial Satin." With a sweep of his hand, Caelus made numerous satin ribbons appeared and blocked the mages' spells. Judging from the look on his face, Caelus had been expecting that before he suddenly shifted and immediately appeared before me.

"Hello!" Caelus said cheerfully before grabbing both Doll and I and shooting into the air with us.

"PRINCE! DOLL!" Everyone shouted in horror before I experienced the feeling of being teleported, Caelus style.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a forest before I leaped onto my feet to find Doll also unconscious next to me.

"Doll? Doll!" I said as I crouched next to her and shook her lightly. Other then her being unconscious, Doll seemed just fine.

"Ah, you have awakened..."

Drawing my blade out, I whirled around as I swiped at whoever was behind me which was Caelus who easily dodged it.

"Why have you brought us here?!" I demanded, glaring at Caelus as I stayed in front of Doll protectively.

Just when I gathered myself to start attacking him, Caelus crossed his arms and looked at me seriously, so seriously that I paused mid-movement.

"W-what?" I asked, really out of my comfort zone.

"I was asked to give another message, but only to you in private." Caelus said before shrugging his shoulders. "Since your companions refused to make it easily for me to do so I kidnapped you to the forest outside your town."

"I was told to do so if your companions became...violent." Caelus said carefully, looking up like he was thinking before I suddenly had Caelus right in front of me, glaring.

I jerked back, violently, bring my blade back up thinking Caelus was going to attack me when he all he said was, "Why are you so protective of my wife?"

I froze completely thrown a loop, but my mouth answered for me, "You're an NPC, no? Check any files for human courting rituals and the father figure's importance in it."

"Courtship?" Caelus said childishly, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully before do so. Only a couple seconds past before Caelus apparently found them. "AH!"

"I see you're her father figure, are you not?" Caelus said before continuing on without me saying anything. "Then I must ask for your permission to marry her, right?"

"Please allow me to marry Doll!" Caelus said before giving me a proper bow.

I looked at the still bowing Caelus curiously, trying to understand him as I lowered my blade slowly.

"...I guess I can allow you to do so." I said slowly and Caelus bolted upright excitedly, but I pressed on quickly, "But in the end it's Doll's decision if she chooses you."

"Yes, yes," Caelus said dismissively, waving a hand. "My wife will choose me, we're destined to meet and be together!"

"...Now about that message?" I asked softly, straightening up completely, my blade pointing to the ground.

"Ah, yes." Caelus said, snapping back into focus. "It goes like this,"

Here Caelus gained a very serious face, a blanked face that felt familiar to me as Caelus said, tonelessly, "_Please forgive me for doing this, but it must be done. I have left all I can for you in hopes that you will grow to be the person you wish to become. I hope we meet once again_."

I stumbled back in fear, horror, and a flurry of emotions that I could barely feel let alone understand. I barely felt myself drop my blade and go crashing into a tree behind me, slumping down in front of it or the fact that Doll was now awake and at my side calling my name worriedly.

I was too focused on the fact that the Dictator of Life knew, word for word, the exact letter Father had sent me when he had gone missing.

_'Is Father the Dictator of Life?'_ I asked myself as I pressed my hands to my face, my mind whirling in circles, furiously. _'No, it can't be! But if he's not, how did he know about that letter?! Does he know where Father is!?'_

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts when everyone finally showed up and I found Wicked and Gui in front me asking if I was alright.

Seeing that he was overwhelmed and that he had completed his mission, Caelus bellowed, "My wife, wait for me, I will definitely return to take you away."

Then he floated higher into the air, chanted a few words and with everyone watching, started glowing again before disappearing completely.

I slowly got to my feet again, leaning heavily on the tree, with Wicked and Gui looking on worriedly, my face probably still having a look of horror on it.

My thoughts were still spinning with questions after questions as I still wasn't sure as to what was really going on. _'Just what did the Dictator of Life want to accomplish? He said he was going to rebel against the humans, but how? And why?'_

"...Prince," Winter Triumph said as he step towards me bringing my attention to everyone surrounding me, looking extremely shocked that Caelus was unharmed. "Perhaps you should explain everything to us clearly?"

I sighed and I tightened my resolve and stepped forward and started my story from the trip to the Valley of Wandering Nymphs. I told of how I met Caelus and found his behavior rather strange, and how I suspected that he had started to develop his own intelligence.

"Really?" Wacko asked, scratched his head as he said, "We were with you then too. But although Caelus's behavior was a little strange, it didn't come to my mind that he was starting to have his own intelligence."

"Eh, Prince, I'm not saying that you're lying," Dan-Dan said carefully, but I could see that everyone was looking at me like I had lost my mind. "But, are you hiding something from us?"

I gritted my teeth as I debated on what I should do as I refused to expose the truth about Kenshin and Sunshine when a life saving voice rang out.

"Let me explain!"

Everyone turned and parted to reveal Loli standing behind everyone looking very serious.

"I suggested me move ourselves back to the council room and then I'll start explaining." Loli said before she turned and walked off. I was the first to start after her as everyone was still glancing at me, suspicious.

"Prince..." I heard Fairsky say softly and I turned slightly to see Sunshine, Kenshin and her all looking at me seriously.

"No, you three keep out of this." I said I turned back around following Loli. "I will not reveal their positions unless it's a dire emergency."

In the council room, everyone was gathered, looking at Loli for her explanation, but I found myself hurt badly to see that a majority of the group didn't want to be even near me-that was how bad their suspicions of me were. There was only Kenshin, Sunshine, Fairsky, Wicked, and Gui who wanted anything to do with me.

"Let me clear a few things first," Loli said, pulling my attention to her as I fought the hurt tears that were rising. "Everyone knows that Caelus is the boss in the Valley of Wandering Nymphs, but I guess none of you have heard anything about the Dictator of Life, right?"

Everyone nodded even me as I faintly tried to recall what Father's journals mentioned about the Dictator and I straightened slightly when I realized something.

There was no information about the Dictator at all; only that he was the 'God' of Second Life.

"The Dictator of Life is the final boss set by Second Life." Loli said bluntly, as she couldn't be satisfied till she gave everyone a shock, so she immediately dropped that bombshell of a secret.

"How do you know that?" Zui asked while looking suspiciously at Loli, that same look now at Loli.

I zipped over to the man, grabbing him by the front of his tunic and snarled, "How about you let her finish first, huh?!"

Zui remained silent, nodding, but he jerked himself free from me, glaring back just as fiercely as I was.

I moved away from him to lean on the pillar next to Loli, not wanting them to see how hurt I was, but I did notice the look of sympathy Loli was giving me. I just nodded slightly at her in response before jerking my head towards the waiting group.

"High intellectual development has caused a severe problem." Loli said as she turned back to group. "A handful of boss-level NPCs are starting to have their own consciousness due to high intellectual development, of which we have the highly sophisticated Dictator of Life being the most severe problem. Since the beginning, the gaming company had started using technology to allow the Dictator of Life's intellectual development to reach the highest level possible, even allowing him to learn skills on his own and giving him the power to change the rules of the game. This is done so that Second Life's programming can achieve zero human interference. Hence, the Dictator of Life, the final NPC, who would never be biased, was chosen."

"In conclusion, the Dictator of Life is something like the 'God' of Second Life?" The soft words from Yulian shocked the whole crowd.

"Yes." Loli admitted and after taking in a deep breath, she continued, "However, the Second Life Gaming Company can no longer control this 'God' of the game anymore."

"Lolidragon, what do you mean by 'can no longer control'?" I heard someone asked worriedly.

"Right now, to Second Life, the Dictator of Life is like a virus," Loli said and I turned slightly to see her massaging her temple tiredly before continuing, "A virus that can't be deleted, no matter what we do! The only thing Second Life Gaming can do is quarantine him! They've quarantined the Dictator of Life in the Northern Continent, but I'm afraid this measure might not last for very long."

"Oh yeah," Gui piped up, snapping his fingers. "Just now Wu Qing mentioned that he found an army of NPCs in the Northern Continent slaughtering players and that those players who got killed–"

"Will have their character disappear completely, right?" Loli said, nodding in more understanding. "The Company has received no less than ten thousand complaints already."

Shocked, Wolf-bro walked up to where Loli was standing, and asked, "The Company? Lolidragon, is there anything between you and the Gaming Company?"

"...That's right, there is a huge relation between the company and me," Loli admitted, looking apologetically toward Wolf-bro.

"Lolidragon is a hidden GM," I said and I pushed myself between Wolf-bro and Loli, glaring at Wolf-bro who flinched away from me-he had been one of the suspicious ones. "Are you going to have a problem with this as well? Sorry that we can't all being lovey-dovey and tell each other's secrets. Loli's wasn't mine to tell!"

Everyone looked away from me and my icy glare in shame, however; Loli turned to face me with an even more apologetic face.

"Sorry, Prince. Actually, I'm not just a hidden GM, but also the daughter of Second Life Gaming Company's president." Loli confessed as she smiled sheepishly.

My response was to raise an eyebrow at her as I said bluntly, "Figured."

"What?" This time, it was Loli's turn to stare at me in shock; heck, the others were doing so themselves.

"It kinda makes sense for you to be so." I said before explaining my reasoning. "With all the information that you could easily get your hands on could only be possible if you were either a really good hack or you have high connections in the Company, especially when my reputation sudden sky rocked, when my band and I were traveling cities."

"Eh, that was the company's decision…" Lolidragon said trying to look at me innocently. However, under my abnormally terrifying glare, Lolidragon finally stopped looking all innocent and added, "But I did suggest it to them."

"I thought so!" I said sarcastically before grabbing Loli and jerking her close to me. "And you'll know what happens if you do it again, riiiiight?"

Loli nodded frantically, pale white.

"There's a princess, as well as the Second Life company president's daughter. Infinite City really has a lot of crouching tigers and hidden dragons, doesn't it?!" Winter Triumph smiled cheerfully.

"If you say so..." I said as I released Loli who sobered up to turn to look at everyone before saying, "However, although I am the daughter of Second Life's company president, I can promise everyone that I have never cheated in the game. And after my explanation, you will know why cheating in Second Life is something that even my father is not capable of."

I also couldn't stop the snort of disbelief, remembering how many times I've 'cheated' in Second Life with the help of Father's journals.

_'__Apparently you weren't trying hard enough!'_ I thought in amusement, rubbing my bottom lip to hide my smirk.

Winter Triumph nodded before saying with a wave of his hand, "Please continue."

"This time the issue is very crucial, affecting the existence of the entirety of Second Life, and even the real world!" Loli's words then surprised everyone as she said, "I just want to convey the seriousness of this situation and hopefully receive everyone's helping hand."

"Second Life's 'God' of the game, the Dictator of Life, started to become self-aware, though we're not sure exactly when. He created a horrifying program of destruction called HD and installed it on many NPCs. Once one gets killed by the NPCs with the HD program, one would have all of his character information deleted, with no chance of recovery!"

"Luckily Prince, his Highness, didn't get killed by the assassins that day," Gui said with a pale face while trying to pounce on me. With an easy swing of my right fist, I sent him sprawling to the ground.

"HD?" Wicked asked anxiously.

Lolidragon slowly announced the program's full name, "...Human Destroyer!"

Silence was cast over the whole crowd once again as everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"...If this is true, then what solutions do you guys have come up with?" I asked after a moment of silence. Everyone instantly looked at Loli for the answer as it was quite a big one.

"The company has quarantined the Dictator of Life in a single area, the Northern Continent. The good thing is that in there, the Dictator of Life won't be able to make use of the Internet to continue expanding his influence. However, the bad thing is that we won't be able to intrude into the Northern Continent with any programs either," Loli answered, frowning as she avoided everyone's eyes.

"In short, there is no solution." I said in disbelief upon seeing Loli's face.

"Are you serious? No solution?! Then isn't this game done for? I haven't even finished viewing all the beautiful things yet," Dan-Dan said, almost in tears.

"What? I haven't wooed myself any girlfriend yet. I don't want to leave this game!" Undying Man said before howling in grief, having returned in time to hear this.

I looked at him with a glare and a pointed finger, causing him to jerked away from me to hide behind one of this men before I turned to look at a rather embarrassed, Loli who said, uncertainty, "H-hence why I wanted to come and ask everyone, to see if there were any better solutions."

"If we can't solve the problem about the Dictator of Life, what are you going to do?" Gui asked suddenly, actually in a serious mode as he moved closer to me. I turned to look up at him to see that he was in his 'serious professor' look, staring at Loli intensively.

Loli's eyes darkened as she slowly confessed, "...T-then there's only one solution, and that is to completely destroy Second Life's servers so that the game would disappear entirely. If we don't destroy it, and the Dictator of Life were to escape through our company's network to the outer world, the consequences would be inconceivable."

Everyone fell into silence, completely shocked and to my horror, resigned

**"LIKE H*** THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"** I bellowed angrily as I just about caused everyone to jump out of their skins. "Haven't you all been listening?! "I want to stay alive" message we just freaken' heard from a self-aware NPC! Self-aware! Do you know what that means!? It means that the NPC have gained enough intelligence and awareness of themselves to create personalities! And you all have resigned yourselves to kill something intelligent?"

I looked around in disgust before spitting out, "The only word I have for people like that are this: Murders!"

In retaliation, Loli seized the front of my shirt and yelled back, "It's impossible, Prince! I've just said, if the Dictator of Life were to make use of the Internet and escape, then the damage he could cause to the human population would be unimaginable! We _have_ no other choice!"

"And we humans cannot afford to pay the price for any 'maybes'!" Loli added, her voice full of regret as she released me. "Now, my father has given me a deadline—twenty-one days. If in twenty-one days, we still can't kill the Dictator of Life, then Second Life will be forced to got through a complete shut down."

"No! Second Life can't disappear!" Fairsky shouted in utter distress and fear as I turned to see her hugging Sunshine extremely tightly. Sunshine was holding her just as close, but looked at me in fear and helplessness.

Seeing Sunshine's reaction, I turned around to look at Kenshin who I found leaning against a nearby pillar, seemingly thinking. Feeling my eyes, he opened his to look over at me and that was when I noticed that his usually expressionless face now had a hint of loneliness.

Seeing this, I became even more determined as I said on impulse, "I won't let the two of you disappear."

"Then what are you going to do? Kill the Dictator of Life?" Kenshin responded coldly, "Kill him to save us?"

"And what of it?" Fairsky asked, through her tears. "It the only way to save you, isn't it?"

"If killing someone is the only way for my survival, then I would rather accept death." Kenshin said bluntly before turning away and walking out of the hall without looking back.

Looking at Kenshin's retreating back, I was at a loss for words as I myself was uncertain as to what to do, especially considering the message that Caelus had passed onto me from the very 'God' of Second Life-Father's creation.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that the Dictator of Life, by sending that very message was dangling a carrot in front of me, urging me to come to see him-demand answers.

_'But what was to be done?'_ I asked myself as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to force my brain to think of something-anything! _'Was killing and destroying the Dictator of Life really the right thing to do? Just because the Dictator of Life 'might' create huge problems for us humans, we had to completely kill him? But then again, if we didn't, Kenshin and Sunshine might disappear along with him and all of Second Life.'_

"May I ask you a question?" Dan-Dan suddenly said carefully, "What situation were you two talking about just now? It seems that you've been hiding something else, Prince."

_'DANG IT!'_ I growled mentally having completely forgotten about everyone else, not like they need even more reason to distrust me. _'Now what am I supposed to say?! Smooth, Cloud! Soooo smooth!'_

"Prince, just speak the truth." Sunshine said when I was scrambling for something to say to cover my slip. "I really don't like lying to others."

Sunshine smiled painfully as he looked down at Fairsky who was stared at him with an expression of mingled shock and worry.

"No, Sunshine, don't," I said shaking my head, trying to make him change his mind. "Not everyone here is as accepting as Fairsky and me about you, especially not to mention at a sensitive time like this!"

Giving me a sad smile, Sunshine said softly, "I don't care!"

Before he turned to the group and said without any hesitation, "I am an NPC! An NPC with its own intelligence, to be more accurate. I am currently Prince's humanoid pet."

Everyone gasped, especially those from Infinite City, and their expressions were of extreme disbelief as they gaped at Sunshine.

Feeling the guilt too much for me to bare, I slumped down in a nearby chair and placed my head into my hands, my elbows on my knees.

"I thinks that you, Prince," Sunshine said as I felt him come up to my side and touch my shoulder comfortingly. "Sometimes have too many secrets and responsibilities on your shoulders."

I laughed humorlessly and I patted Sunshine's hand when Rose spoke up to Fairsky who was by her.

"Then about Fairsky and Sunshine's relationship..." Rose asked worriedly as she looked from Sunshine to Fairsky and back. At Rose's words, everyone from Infinite City immediately looked at Fairsky, thinking that she probably hadn't known.

Facing everyone's expression of shock and disbelief, Fairsky said with an easy shrug "I knew. I've known that Sunshine was an NPC since Sunshine and I were married. So what?"

"You knew? Then why are you still with him?" Rose stared incredulously at Fairsky. "But he's not even a human!"

"I know he isn't, but I just like him, I like him a lot! A lot! A whole lot!" Fairsky shouted stubbornly as she glared at Rose before moving to Sunshine's side and hugged him again.

"I like Fairsky too." Sunshine confessed as he hugged Fairsky back as he added muttering, "Although I know that I'm not a human and all that, but I can't help, but want to be together with Fairsky."

"Sunshine...!" Fairsky sobbed as she hugged him harder. "I don't want you to disappear...!" She started crying in Sunshine's arms as he tried to comfort her.

With everything that was happening, I finally made my decision. I would go to the Northern Continent and play by ear when I meet this Dictator of Life face-to-face.

Bolting to my feet, my chair fell to the ground with a loud bang and with that loud bang, I said to Loli with all the determination I could muster, "Lolidragon, I have decided to go to the Northern Continent with or without help!"

"I don't care if my goal is pure a suicide, I refuse to just sit around and despair!" I said boldly. "I **WILL** do something and not even you can change my mind!"

Placing her hands on my shoulders, Loli said slowly, "And I wouldn't dream of stopping you, Prince. I am very glad to see you so determined, but didn't I just tell you that we can't find a way to destroy him?! You idiot!"

"I'll think of something on the way!" I said as I brushed Loli's hands off me and turned to head to the door, but I was stalled as both Loli and Wicked stopping me which actually surprised me that it was only them.

Then Gui opened his mouth, actually using that high IQ if his!

"What if..." Gui said slowly, pulling all our attentions to him. "We make use of the HD program designed by the Dictator of Life?"

Loli turned to face Gui and asked confused, "What do you mean, 'make use'?"

"HD can destroy all the information of a player in Second Life, right?" Gui said while pointing a finger in the air.

"So if we alter the HD a little, it could change into ND—NPC Destroyer!" Gui said with conviction.

"ND?" Lolidragon repeated softly, thinking about it before muttering to herself, "Using the program that the Dictator of Life designed to counter and destroy him...T-that might work!"

Sensing weakness in Loli, I looked toward the other three Overlords and asked, "Second Life is in a crisis, are you all willing to help?"

Seeing the determined looks on the other Overlords' faces, I immediately cautioned them quickly, "All of you must think this through very carefully. Remember if you're killed by an NPC, your character WILL disappear forever."

"...If Second Life were to disappear, are our characters going to survive anyway?" Winter Triumph asked as he smiled helplessly with the others echoing him.

I took a deep breath before nodding my head at them to seal the deal.

_'It seemed that an inevitable war for Second Life was about to begin!'_ I thought as I felt my bloodlust rise slightly at the thought of going to war once again.

"In that case, Prince," Wacko said determinedly. "We would like to return to our continents first."

Seeing my curious expression, Wacko explained, "I should like to go back and explain the situation to everyone. Furthermore, if we are going to launch a war, I would have to go back and get prepared too."

"D***...fighting a war against a whole continent of NPCs...? Do we even have any chance of winning?" Undying Man asked as he paled. "This time I'm dead for sure!"

"No matter if there's a chance of winning or not, I must go." I told him as I turned away from him and the other Overlords who all headed immediately out to get back to their Continents, and looked out the window in the direction of the Northern Continent. "I cannot just sit here and do nothing..."

_'I have made up my mind.'_ I thought determinately. _'Even if killing the Dictator of Life went against my will. I have a city, people...my precious companions that I have to protect!'_

I looked down as my thoughts turned to one of my pets. _'Even if Kenshin isn't willing to sacrifice anyone to save himself...'_ I thought as I clenched my fists.

"Prince, no matter what you want to do or where you go," I heard Wolf-bro say before I found him standing next to me with a hand on my shoulder, looking down at me confidently. "Odd Squad will always do things together. Sorry for before."

"And I, Yulian, will definitely support you as well!" Yulian said with a smile as I turned to see her move closer to me to rest a hand on my open shoulder.

"Doll wants to go to the Northern Continent and play too." Doll said before winking playfully as she skipped closer.

Not even needing to get my attention, I looked over at Gui who looked at me, seriously, but nevertheless gave a smile and said, "Anywhere with Your Highness' presence, and Gui will definitely be there, too."

I laugh weakly as I looked at my old team through tears before I choked out, "Odd Squad is going to show its strength once again for the world to see!"

"Hey, what about us?" Zui said teasingly and I looked past my group to see all my generals and captains all looking at me, smiling.

"You think we're going to allow our Lordship to go on such an adventurous quest all by himself?!" Kong-Kong asked as he waved his arms about. "I don't _THINK_ so!"

Everyone from Infinite City laughed at that, making me feel better now that my precious companions trusted me again.

"But I have an important question!" Zui asked, suddenly raised his hand. "How exactly are we even going to get to the Northern Continent?"

"How about my flying carpet?" Sunshine proposed and I shook my head in response.

"It's too small." I said before looked back at Zui and said, "How about going by some of the ships from the official game?"

"But you still can't fit too many people on them, and I think there's a high chance that we will be attacked while on board," Ming said, directly pointed out the faults.

"With the Dictator of Life's power, coming up with a few flying dragons wouldn't be too hard of a task, right?" Ming said and a few people nodding their heads, reluctantly. "If we take those ships (which do NOT have any combat ability from the official game) we might just be buried at the bottom of the sea before we even get a glimpse of the Northern Continent!"

Thinking deeply, I tapped my chin as did others and pondered out loud, "Then what should we do?"

"Easy, we'll just build a ship of our own!" Loli suddenly said, jumping into the conversation before saying, "Although the game is getting a little out of control, the Company still has certain amount of influence over the game."

"Oh yeah! Can't we just ask the gaming company to come up with some battle ships?" Someone said causing others to cheered up upon seeing how easy things were.

That is till Loli popped their bubble by informing them, "Impossible! You can't just make a ship appear out of thin air; you have to build one yourself!"

"What? Is your Company just for show? Why is it that the Dictator of Life can make some dragons appear out of thin air but your company can't even come up with some ships?!" Someone in the back yelled in disbelief and I couldn't help chuckling despite the situation that was going on, causing Loli to shoot me a dragon of a death glare.

"It can't be helped, since initially in order to prevent any case of human intrusion in the game which may cause unfairness, we gave all of those powers to an artificial intelligence to execute!" Lolidragon explained helplessly.

"AKA the Dictator of Life, you mean?" Yulian asked, taking out the last ray of hope for our group.

Loli nodded heavily.

"Anyway, Loli, let's make an announcement first before we ask for volunteers who are willing to go to the Northern Continent to destroy the Dictator of Life." I said, taking charge. "Then we'll think about building a battle ship."

"All right you heard the man!" Zui said gesturing to everyone. "You half go spread the word! You half go look for ship building blue prints there's got to be..."

Everyone's voices faded as everyone left to go do something to help, leaving me alone in the council room.

Looking toward the north, I whispered, "No matter how difficult it might become...I have to go!"

'_I must get my answers!'_ I thought and I strengthened my determination even more. _'And the Dictator _**will**_ answer them—_**all**_ of them!'_

**A/N: And that's it! :D R&R me and tell me what you think! I really want to know if I put enough emotion into Cloud to make her seem both human AND female! Most readers tend to forget that tiny fact-even me! :p Anyway, R&R please and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapters 51 through 52

**Disclaimer: Nothing own I! :p**

**READ!**

_**Chapter 51**_

The self-aware NPCs indeed created a huge uproar, but the players' reactions far surpassed our expectations. After the Second Life Company had announced the truth about the situation, the originally irritated players calmed down. Learning that the Overlords of the Five Continents wanted to work together to attack the Northern Continent and beat the Dictator of Life, only a few were afraid so as a consequence the majority volunteered instantly to join the war against the NPCs.

"Do these people have nothing better to do?" I asked in slightly amusement as I stood on the balcony of the castle, looking down at the square of Infinite City which was filled almost to the bursting point with volunteer soldiers. It actually confused me.

"I would have thought that many would worry more about losing their characters and would refuse to join this war," I said as I leaned heavier on the balcony. "So why did this turn out to be quite the opposite?"

"This is actually very understandable," Wicked said, coming up next to me to also look down. "Second Life has millions of players. Taking into account the annihilated players from the Northern Continent, there would still be ¾ of the total player population left. This war is related to Second Life's survival, and the scale of this particular event is inconceivable. To all of them, the chance of being able to participate in such an event is close to zero."

"Moreover, without a new character if we defeat the Dictator of Life, one can always just retrain. Without Second Life, it will be the end of everything," Zui added, coming up on my other side. "Thus, everyone will participate actively in this war."

_'There will be no shortage of manpower then.'_ I thought sarcastically before asking, "How goes the construction of the ships?"

"Surprisingly easy," Swan Beauty answered behind me and I turned slightly to look at her. "We just put up an advertisement regarding the construction of the ships and hundreds of people responded to it immediately. Applicants were either hull designers or shipbuilders."

"The most troubling thing now is that we have to build even more ships to be able to handle this increase in soldiers." Swan Beauty added as she rubbed her forehead as though she was suffering from a headache. "Do we need to cut down the number of soldiers?"

"No matter how many people we have, it will still not be enough," Came an emotionless voice.

The four of us turned our heads simultaneously, only to see that a normally cool and handsome Wi Qing was actually…sporting an afro, and even more so, a burnt afro. His scholarly robes were in shreds, and his face was streaked with soot.

"How come I didn't know about this latest fashion trend?" I asked Ming with a straight face, causing Zui and Wicked to slap a hand over their mouths to stop the snort of laughter that tried to come out.

"Fashion, my a**!" Ming yelled at me, veins pulsing, but all I did as smirk teasingly at him.

When he was done glaring at me, he turned to Swan Beauty to fearfully say, "Lolidragon, Sunshine, Fairsky, and I took the flying carpet to the Northern Continent to check out the situation..."

"And the outcome?" Zui asked nervously. "The number of NPCs has increased again...has it?"

"...I'll just say we had a dangerous and thrilling adventure while escaping." Ming said with a pale face as he pulled out a handkerchief to clean his face of soot.

"Flying dragons; lots of fire-spewing flying dragons," Loli said as she stepped out from behind Ming with a blackened and miserable face, sporting that same afro.

"Angels, there were angels too. We were almost pierced to death by thousands of arrows shot by the angels." Ming's face twisted with remembered agony.

"It was fortunate that the carpet was fast enough and could even barrel-roll and fly up and down rapidly, or else I'm afraid we wouldn't have made it back," Fairsky said as she stepped out from behind Loli with a tear-stained face, burnt afro. "However, we suffered terribly from flying-carpet sickness…"

"Where's Sunshine?" I demanded hurriedly when I didn't see him with them.

"Mending the carpet!" The three replied as one.

I slowly breathed out, relieved, but I was still slightly worried. Sunshine should be the worst off…and yet he still takes the time to mend the carpet.

"Prince, we have to change tactics," Loli said as her pale face grew serious as she grabbed my shoulders, startling me.

"...And how exactly should we change them?" I asked as I tilted my head back to get some space between my face and a frazzled Loli.

'_Have we even started the battle plans?'_ I asked myself quietly thinking, but none came to mind on the spot, not that Loli was helping any.

"Looking at the situation," Loli shouted hysterically as she started shaking me. "If we were to try and directly confront the NPC army, defeat it, and THEN beat the Dictator of Life, the odds of success would be practically zero!"

Loli then continued on as she released me. "An even more troublesome problem is that the NPCs could spawn endlessly while the number of players would decrease one by one every time a player dies..."

"...So, in conclusion, we don't have a chance." I finished for Loli, causing everyone around to become very gloomy.

"If there is no chance of winning, what's the point of going to war?" Wicked asked as he grabbed my shoulder, protectively.

Feeling frustrated, I slapped him hand off before turning to him, "If we don't then what will happen to Kenshin and Sunshine?"

"There's no need to win!" Gui shouted suddenly. All of us turned as one once again to look at Gui who was jogging in our direction.

"What do you mean?" Loli asked as she looked at Gui, intently, hoping he could provide another useful idea, like what he did with the ND suggestion.

"Split our forces into smaller groups." Gui said before pulling out a map of Second Life and pasted it onto the wall nearby. Then, he turned back to us as he took out a long pen and pointed to the Northern region.

"Let's assume the Dictator of Life is situated at Northern Flower's Flower City." Gui said as we moved closer to see what he was doing. "As you can all see, Flower City is situated in the south-east region, along the coast. If we send squads of our soldiers to enter it by sea from the east, south, and west regions, and then allow a small group of men to infiltrate Flower City from the south-east area, this will greatly increase our chances of confronting the Dictator of Life face to face."

"Thus, it is compulsory to have the army invade the Northern Continent. This is because we have to direct the Dictator of Life's attention elsewhere. Our army need not win. Just holding back the huge NPC army, so that we can strike at the Dictator of Life, would be enough," Gui finished off seriously, keeping his long pen out and pointed at the map.

"Gui! I really love you to death!" Loli shouted before suddenly hugging Gui. Despite his desperate attempts to get her off of him, she fiercely and forcefully planted kisses on his cheeks. I laughed in amusement at Gui's horrified expression, even Zui and Wicked were joining me.

When she was done, I watched as Loli glanced triumphantly at Ming who had nearly ruptured a blood vessel, even I at the end was slightly annoyed that she was still hanging on Gui, but I didn't show it.

"Let's start then!" Loli shouted passionately as she made a fist and pumped it into the air.

"What are we starting on?" I asked, curiously as I "happened" to get between her and Gui who clung to my back like a life line, but all I got in response was a huge grin from Loli before she gestured for us to follow her.

We did do through the castle till we came to a door that was glowing noticeably. As one, we all turned to Loli with a questioning look which it was then that Loli exclaimed sonorously, "Special Training!"

"I told the programmers to change Infinite Rhapsody, where you had your first concert, into a training ground. This is to improve all of your levels and abilities in leaps and bounds. From now on, those who want to enter the Execution Squad will have to enter this special training ground. They won't be allowed to leave until it's time to carry out their mission." Loli raved.

"The Execution Squad?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a special squad that will concentrate on killing the Dictator of Life." Loli explained coyly as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "The name has been shortened to Execution Squad. By the way, this squad can use the team channel too!"

"Can't our levels simply be increased?" Gui sulked.

"No can do. Originally when the game was first designed, something was done so that this way of cheating in the game could never happen. " Loli said regrettably, where I once again snorted in disbelief, but this time, Zui, Wicked, and Gui heard me and looked at me with confused expressions.

"Normally, I would greatly commend the gaming company for being able to be so fair, but this design is really making matters worse!" Wicked commented, rubbing his forehead as if to ease a growing headache.

"Having a high level with no accompanying strength is useless," I said as I gently bumped his shoulder. "One who has a high agility but who sorely lacks the quick reflexes necessary would be useless!"

I breathed deeply, stepping towards the large door before saying firmly as I faced it, "By relying on our own strengths, we will then be able to defeat the Dictator of Life!"

"Surprisingly, you have started to talk like a human being once more." Loli yelled in fake shock and I twitched in annoyance. "That being the case, you shall be the first one to go in!"

"What?" I asked as I turned towards her only to turn to see the bottom of her shoe expanding in rapid motion before I was send flying through the rainbow door.

"**OOMPH**!" I yelped as I landed on my back before I sat up rubbing the back of my head. Then suddenly Gui was right next to me, kneeing by me.

"Prince, are you alright?" He asked as I slowly looked over at him.

"She kicked me, didn't she?" I asked in disbelief and at Gui's nod, I smirked bloodthirstily. "Just you wait, GM! I'll get my revenge soon!"

Then all of a sudden, a huge shadow appeared over us and looking up, we saw Tyrannosaurus Rex. The thing was incomparably huge in size, and sported an enormous head and two pathetically small front limbs.

"RUN!" I bellowed as I bolted to my feet and booked it, only to slide to a stop at Gui's voice.

"Prince!" Gui yelled before I watched him disappeared into the huge T-rex's mouth with a shriek.

"Gui...Gui has been eaten!?" I screamed in horror before I yelled at the stupid thing. "Give him back, you stupid lizard!"

"Prin-…Prince!?" Wicked and the others had also entered by this time, and were staring dumbfounded at me as I raced at the T-rex, climbing up it swiftly before forcing its mouth open.

"Excuse me," I told them calmly, "I'll be right back." before swinging myself inside.

"...prince…"

A faint voice reached my ears once I got inside and I yelled at him, "Gui? Gui! Hang on, I'm coming!"

I followed the tongue back and slid into its throat. Struggling and shoving, I pushed away the disgusting, congested, meaty passageway covered with mucus, moving further down in search for Gui.

_'A leg? Gui!'_ I thought frantically as a single leg appeared in front of me. I grabbed it before using all my strength to pull a half suffocated Gui into my arms.

"Ok, you're good, I've got ya." I muttered before I drew out blade and swiped at the constricting wall around me.

"Pure White Inferno Rhapsody!"

Cleaving open the T-rex's throat, both Gui and I were send tumbling out of its now opened chest/throat area, blood and mucus slopping after us. We also happened to landed in front of the crowd who were confronting the very T-Rex that ate us.

We landed on the ground with a wet thud, where Gui and I started coughing like mad while behind us, the ripped open Tyrannosaurus Rex collapsed to the ground with a monstrously loud crash.

"Holy crap, that was awesomely cool!" Wacko and Dan-Dan exclaimed as they looked at me, excitedly. I threw them a dirty look before rolling over to check on Gui. He gave me a weak thumbs-up before collapse back down, still taking deep breaths.

"Why are you people here anyway?" I asked suddenly, looking at the Overlords of the other three Continents.

"Oh, Lolidragon told us about the Execution Squad. She wanted us to let our deputies handle the military stuff so that we could enter the Execution Squad to eliminate the Dictator of Life," Wacko explained with a shrug before brightening. "But to see you rip open that monster of a beast from the inside was absolutely amazing!"

I sighed heavily in response before we were all distracted by something.

And so after confirming the battle plan, everyone split up for special training and to begin construction on the boats. The training grounds were filled with mobs, it was a terrifying scene to behold, Yes, we leveled up fast, but it took a lot more effort since we sometimes all had to take down a single target.

"In short if anyone dies, they will only reappear at the Rebirth Point, but don't worry, they won't lose any levels. This is the most our Company can do in overlooking the rules." Loli had informed us when we had asked about that certain topic.

"And the Company should!" I had stated a little angrily, getting an angrily look from Loli. "It's the least they could do!"

"Loli!" I yelled as I stepped out from the Rebirth Point, having been the last person to die in my mob, but I had taken the monster with me in progress. "Seriously! All of us can't take this kind of training much further! All the monsters are-!"

"Stop!" Loli interrupted and I had to quickly stopped in my tracks as my nose was just three centimeters away from Loli's sudden open palm which she shoved at me to shut me up.

"What!?" I demanded, furious that she wasn't paying attention to me. "Look, Loli, the training-"

"Here!" Loli interrupted me once again while shoving a photograph into my face. I angrily snatched it away from my face and glared at Loli before looking down at it, only to freeze in place.

In the photo was a long fiery-red hair man with matching deep and brooding eyes giving a sense of indifference about him. It was the eyes that first drew my attention before my focus was drawn to a familiar magical marking below his left eye further enhanced his mysterious appearance.

_'Eric!'_ I thought in happiness as I grinned down at the photo_. 'Wow! It really was him in the Creation Room when he looked in on me! Father changed him a lot! It's a wonder that I even knew who he was when I saw him!'_

I paused before looking closer at the photo before muffling a laugh. _'Well, no wonder! He looks a little like Father! But I will always remember that marking under his eye! The marking that I put on him!'_

"So who's this?" I asked as I looked up and grinned at Loli teasingly. "I'm positive he's extremely popular."

Waving the photo at Loli, I said with a teasing smirk, "A crush, maybe?"

"It's a picture of the Dictator of Life, you moron!" Loli snapped, rolling her eyes, not even noticing the way my smile froze on my face and the way I seemed to have stopped breathing. "This was the original design. I specially went to get this to prevent the Execution Squad from not even knowing what the person they're trying to kill looks like."

"Knowing thy enemy is key after all, no?" Loli asked me, jerking me from my frozen form.

"...A-ah, y-yes..." I got out just before Loli left me to go do something and I hurriedly stumbled behind a pillar for some privacy. Once there, I slowly lifted the photo again back to me and stood staring it as I fought my frustrated and confused tears.

Eric...had been watching me from the very beginning...as the Dictator of Life.

I collapsed into a crouch on the ground as I ran a hand through my short hair and laughed humorlessly, staring at the photo.

_'I had lost Eric to Father when I was only 14 years old,'_ I thought as I slowly raised the photo to look at my one true friend even though he had been an NPC. _'I'm 21 now...I wonder if he still...'_

I laughed softly at my thoughts. _'Of course, he still remembers me!'_

"That cheat!" I muttered, fondly, thinking about all the times I've noticed him interfering with my playing.

First it was my type of blade when I first got my job then when Loli and I defeated the Wolf Boss, I gained Sky, an Elemental Phoenix, located half across the sea! I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Eric's favorite pet himself!

Then on my last birthday, I got my tiara even if the old Odd Squad bought it for me-I know Eric gave them the idea as the tiara looks just like Eric's. It really surprised me that Loli hadn't commented about it.

Then I finished Sunshine's and Kenshin's Hidden Quests and gained them as humanoid Pets in a matter of days. At the time, I was truly scared about the fact that I was getting it done so easily, but knowing that it was Eric, kinda made me happy that even after 7 years of separation, Eric was still looking after me like how I used to look after him.

I smiled fondly at my memories, remembering how Eric was much like Sky. Curious and willing to explore the world about him though at the time, he really couldn't access a whole lot, but it was sufficient enough for the two of us growing up-him being a couple kilobytes old and me being 8 years old.

But thinking about Eric now, I sobered up quickly.

Now knowing who the Dictator really was, I was extremely worried. According to Loli and the Company, Eric was trying to kill all the humans in the game and was potentially dangerous to the real world which was even more of a reason for me to go to the Northern Continent. One, to ask him about Father and two, to talk with him as Eric and see what happened.

"Prince? Prince!"

I jerked from my dark thoughts at the sound of Loli's voice. Getting to my feet again, I emerged from behind the pillar, but not before tucking the photo into my pocket.

"Prince, do you plan to let Sunshine and Kenshin go with us to the Northern Continent?" Loli asked quite suddenly as she come closer to me.

"No!" I said instantly so fast it seemed almost pure reflex. "I'm not planning to let them go with us."

"You don't plan to let them go?" Loli asked surprised before saying, "They are very strong, with strong fighting capabilities."

"You already know about the situation!" I said matter-of-factly. "Do you really think Kenshin would be willing to fight at the expense of saving himself? He said bluntly last time that he wouldn't!"

"Why don't you just ask them?" Loli questioned, throwing her hands out to the sides, looking at me with raise eyebrows. "Find out if they're willing to go. And if not, then that's fine, too!"

Instantly, I was glaring at Loli, suddenly suspicious.

"...If you promise me that you won't force them to go, then I'll help you call them here." I said stubbornly.

"Alright, I swear on my reputation…" As Loli began, I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Reputation?" I interrupted her speech to say flatly. "What reputation? To you reputation is nothing! I want something a whole lot better than that GM!"

After receiving my distrustful glare and words, Loli then remorsefully (reluctantly) changed her words, "...If I dare to force them…then I swear that shall never again buy another Chanel purse!"

Seeing Loli's painful face, I looked at her carefully before nodding my head in satisfaction.

Knowing now that Loli wouldn't dare force them, I confidently PMed Kenshin and Sunshine, and while waiting for them to arrive, turned to Loli with a question in mind. "How's the situation regarding Gui's suggestion of the ND?"

"It has been developed, but there's this one flaw that could not be removed." Loli answered while frowning. "The original program present in HD makes it so that when an NPC kills a player, not only will the player disappear, but so will the NPC. This is also present in the ND."

Hearing this, I gaped at her in shock, "You mean that the player who kills Er-the Dictator of Life will die along with him!?"

At Loli's nod, my heart became confused and frantic as well as panicked, but thankfully Loli didn't catch my tiny slip there.

_'The price of killing Eric is that whoever takes him out will also vanish?'_ I asked myself thoughtfully. _'I hope everyone still thinks that I want to do it. That way I'll have time to talk to him and decide what to do. Oh, I hope that it wouldn't come down to killing Eric...at this point I don't know if I'll be able to do it! But...'_

"Don't worry. We won't install the ND in you, Prince." Loli said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"The Company will send someone along with us to do the deed," Loli consoled me, not knowing that these words made my heart sink even deeper.

After giving it much thought, I finally made my decision. "Lolidragon, install ND in me!"

"What!?" Loli yelled, stunned. "Are you crazy!? Didn't you hear me just now, the character _**WILL**_ vanish. It will vanish, _FOREVER_, do you hear?"

"I understand!" I said, nodding my head. "I also don't want to disappear! However, I want to do this! I need to! I want to kill the Dictator of Life myself!"

"Why? Isn't it fine if someone from the Company kills him?" Loli asked, looking very confused by my passionate desire.

But I couldn't tell her my real reason.

_'If it really comes down where I need to destroy Eric...I want to destroy my own creation.'_ I thought as I clench my fists.

"Loli, what kind of attitude do you think the person sent from your Company will have when he battles the Dictator of Life?" I asked, gravely.

"...I-I'm not following you," Loli hesitantly as she looked at me.

"Because I've been with Sunshine and Kenshin for so long, I do not regard them as NPCs anymore." I said as I looked into her eyes, trying to convey what I was saying. "Thus, I'm also unable to regard the Dictator of Life as a common NPC."

I took in a deep breath to add, "T-therefore, I would hold the mentality of killing another player instead of a common NPC when I go to kill the Dictator of Life. This is very different from someone from your Company, who would bring along the mentality of just eliminating a virus."

Loli brooded for quite a while, and then said forcefully, "But your character will disappear. That means that 'Prince' will disappear forever."

"True, I as 'Prince', don't want to disappear, but," I said slowly before looking at Loli with sad eyes. "Hasn't it occurred to you yet that maybe that the Dictator of Life also doesn't want to disappear?"

"...Prince, I will give you three more days to decide." Loli said firmly and when I opened my mouth to protest, she quickly added, "After three days, if you still to install the ND program into your character's body, I'll do so. But, Prince?"

I looked at her and saw her giving me the most serious expression that I've ever seen on Loli's face. "I really hope you do change your decision before the three days are up..."

I nodded in response to her statement, but despite knowing the consequences and that Loli was only looking after my own well-being, I knew I would never regret my decision.

"Prince, you were looking for us?" Sunshine asked as he came through the door with Kenshin silently following behind…

_'Why did Artic Fox come too?'_ I asked myself before I kicked started my brain. _'It seems to me that Artic Fox sticks to Kenshin as much as Celestial 'tries' to stick to Doll...Artic Fox isn't in love with Kenshin, is she?'_

"Let me ask you guys… You probably don't want to go to the Northern Continent, right?' I said bluntly though I had a feeling that Sunshine would go since Fairsky had decided to go herself.

"I want to go!" Sunshine spoke up just like I had predicted. "I want to fight alongside Fairsky!"

"I figured as much with you." I said with a small smile before I sobered up as I looked over at Kenshin. "I was actually talking to Kenshin more then you."

Everyone went silent and looked at Kenshin who was staring at me.

"You don't want to go, do you?" I said softly. "I'm going to kill the Dictator of Life myself, but not just for you! I'm doing it for Sunshine who wants to live as much as any other person does! If you don't want to go...I'd understand."

Kenshin was silent for a while before saying, "...I'll go."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

_'What just happened?'_ I asked myself as I just about gaped at Kenshin. _'Why has Kenshin changed his mind?'_

"Alright, things will be as decided then." Loli said, slapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Kenshin, Sunshine, you guys come with me. I have something else to tell you." Loli indicated for them to follow her. I saw that gesture, and went to follow as well.

"Not you, Prince. I only want to talk to these two." Loli said, stopping me.

This made me suspicious. I looked at Loli with a suspicious expression. 'What was Loli up to?'

"Don't worry; I swear that I won't harm them. It's just that this matter is for them alone to know," Loli explained, but seeing the expression on my face, Loli growled in annoyance before spreading out her hands and glaring at me. "Fine! Why not let them decide if they want to follow me by themselves then?"

Sunshine looking from a frustrated Loli and the stubborn me, he decided to placate me. "Prince, I believe Lolidragon wouldn't harm us. Just let us go with her for a bit, alright?"

After hearing this, I could only stand gloomily with Artic Fox and watch the trio off.

We were standing there for a few minutes before I had to fill the silence.

"So...Artic Fox," I said as I glanced at her with her glancing to me before looking back to where the trio had left. "You already know that Kenshin was an NPC, right?"

"Yes," Came Artic Fox's concise reply.

"...And you don't mind?" I asked, seriously curious for her answer.

"I didn't really mind," Artic Fox said before turning to stare at me. "But I have a few questions..."

"What questions?" I asked cautiously, yet still curious.

"Is it possible to sell him to me?" Artic Fox asked, bluntly and there a moment of surprised silence before she later added, "If that's possible, could you make him stronger, too?"

I stared at her surprised, not sure what to say.

"This way, I need not look for a sparring partner and a boyfriend separately." Artic Fox said casually, but the way she had put it made it seem that it was far too troublesome to have a boyfriend and a sparring partner as two different people.

"Um..." Was all I could say, too shocked to say anything else.

_'...Scary...'_ I thought feeling uneasy as I slowly looked away from her. _'I think I need to warn Kenshin about her...just to make sure...'_

_**Chapter 52**_

**(Prince! All of you must not leave the training grounds, no matter what!)** Swan Beauty suddenly PMed me one day which completely bewildered me, just before I went back in, having died.

These past few days, I was doing nothing, but training; so much so that many people who very worried about me, but there was a tone of uneasiness in Swan Beauty's message that gave me a perturbed sense of foreboding.

**(Why?)** I PMed back immediately**. (Is there something wrong?)**

I felt Swan Beauty hesitated for a long moment which rang warning bells furiously, something definitely must have happened.

**(Swan, hurry and tell me! What happened?! If you still refuse to say anything, I'm going to dash out of the training grounds right now.)** I threatened, trying to pressure her into tell me.

Upon hearing that, White Bird roared, **(Do not leave no matter what!)**

_'What exactly happened that would make even the composed Swan Beauty to yell like this?'_ I asked myself not extremely worried. Not that my nerves were in good condition to begin with, with everything that I've learned these past few days... Eric seemingly glitching...wanting to kill humans, yet he's still the same Eric that I created.

Not in the mood to deal with this, I pushed harder. **(I'm already at the exit of the training grounds. If you still do not tell me the reason, I'm going to leave! I'll count down from three. Three, two—!)**

**(Wait, I'll tell!) **Swan finally yelled before saying quickly,** (The-Dictator-of-Life-has-sent-a-huge-number-of-NP Cs-to-Infinite-City!)**

_'The Dictator of Life has sent a huge number of NPCs to Infinite City?!'_ I repeated mentally, feeling myself start to have a mental shut-down_. 'I did _**NOT**_ just hear that! Didn't Loli say that the Dictator of Life was sealed in the Northern Continent!?'_

I immediately ran toward the control area, wanting to hear a proper answer from Loli or I would literally drive myself mad in confusion.

"Loli!" I roared. "Infinite City is being surrounded by NPCs!"

"There is no need for you to shout that loudly; I already know about it." Loli said as she turned towards me scoldingly, but it startled me slightly to find her very calm.

"You knew?" I asked before pushing onwards, "Never-mind, don't answer that! Didn't you say that the Dictator of Life was sealed in the Northern Continent by the Game Company?"

"Yes, it is true that the Dictator of Life cannot escape from the Northern Continent, but that does not mean that the NPCs he has created cannot escape," Loli said, her expression bleak.

"What shall we do then? Infinite City has already been surrounded." I said as I clenched my fists before my brain told me, 'There are still so many companions of mine outside; how can I stay in the training grounds at ease and watch them painfully battle against the NPCs? And then disappear forever?'

"I'm going out to check on everyone!" I announced before turning to head for the exit.

"You are not allowed to go out!" Loli yelled, emphasizing each word as she grabbed my arm.

Stubbornly, I roared, trying to get my arm free. "I need to get out! I can't ignore my companions outside!"

"Prince, you can't leave!" The others actually hurried over to try and persuade me to not go out, showing that I, for the first time in my playing was the last one to be inform of this.

"I'm gonna leave anyway!" I shouted over my shoulder at them heading for the rainbow-colored glowing door without looking back, dragging Loli with me.

"Prince, are you still missing the big picture here?!" Loli demanded before I found her standing in front of me, arm out blocking my way through.

I stopped and gave Loli a determined look. "No, but not forsaking my friends is one of the principles that I intend to in the habit of doing."

"What will happen if **YOU** die?" Loli asked her expression just as stubborn as mine.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" I told her crossly.

"Prince! You're not going!" I heard Wicked say before I found him holding my upper arm. I looked behind him to see several people watching, having followed him, nodding.

_'How can they all just turn a blind eye to those who were outside?'_ I asked myself before I turned to face Wicked completely, thinking that he would understand me.

"You do know that Dark Emperor is together out there with your brother, right?" I said before accusing him as he had been one of the ones to try and persuade me otherwise. "Why aren't you out there with them? Helping!"

"I do know that," Wicked said before his expression tightened as he dropped my arm and clenched his fists, tightly. "But the situation will not improve even if we do go out there. We'd only be getting ourselves killed for nothing."

"Is this why I was told last?" I asked slowly as I stared at him in disbelief, slowly shaking my head. "Because you knew that I would try to do something to help?"

"...Yes." Wicked said bluntly, not meeting my eyes anymore.

I felt like I had been slapped in the face as looked at Wicked before looking at everyone else's reactions. Many of them were looking back sadly, nodding or weren't looking at me at all. Even when I turned to look at Loli, she wasn't looking me in the eye, her hands at her sides now.

I slowly turned back to face Wicked, but I was looked in front of me unseeingly. I lowered my head to that my bangs covered my eyes as I fought the losing battle with my tears.

"Prince...?" Wicked asked, softly, looking at my slightly trembling form.

"...you..." I mumbled as I got out through my clenched teeth, my hands turning into fists.

"What?" Wicked asked, leaning closer to me.

"**I HATE YOU**!" I yelled at him as I shot my head up, cocked my arm back and socked Wicked across the face before looming over him, tears streaming down my face.

He stared up at me in shock, holding his cheek where I had hit him.

"I would think with you-especially you, Zhou!-that you would understand me more than anyone in all Second Life, except perhaps Hung and Mei!" I yelled as the dam inside that held my feelings at bay, cracked slightly. "I am not a child anymore! Get that through you're thick skull! You A**!"

With that I shoved past, a shock Loli and headed for the exit, this time no one tried to stop me.

"Prince!" Wicked yelled after me, causing me to pause in front of the rainbow door.

"...I would think you were realize that I would do anything for my companions here." I said before I turned to Wicked once again allowing him as well as everyone to see my crying face before whispering heart-brokenly, "Hasn't it occurred to you that they are all I have left?"

Wicked gasped in shock and was about to say something, but I had already turned away and passed through the door.

Just as I stepped out of the training grounds, I was greeted by a large group of people who hadn't noticed my tear-streaked face...then again I had kept my bangs hanging in my face, while taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

Through my bangs, I noticed Swan sighing with a resigned looking on her face, rubbing her forehead, Ming was looking at Swan with an 'I knew it' look, Rose looking at me helplessly… But no matter who, everyone had a "What did you come out for?" expression.

"Prince!" Swan scolded. "Didn't I just tell you not to come out here?"

"I told you so." Ming said with a smug look at people around him. "If you don't warn him, he wouldn't have come out, since he didn't know about it, but since you warn him-!"

Having enough of Ming's smug tone, I slammed my fist into his nose before glaring at everyone as they all finally noticed my tear-streaked face, but I didn't wait for them to say anything as I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Boss? Are you alright?" I heard Sally asked me. Turning, I found him looking at me worriedly as did Hung, Mei, and everyone that knew me personally (mafia). I didn't have to say anything as I looked at them, conveying that I was emotionally tired.

"Ah." Sally hummed before pulling out a tissue, wiped my tears away before putting the tissue to my nose.

"Blow!" He ordered, making me chuckle softly, but I obeyed him. "Very good."

"You've been around your younger sisters too much." I told Sally before I lead all of us down the hall heading to see what was going on outside.

"Huh?" Sally asked surprised before he thought about it deeply. "You really think so? I don't see it..."

I laughed again with everyone quietly joining, the mafia portion even leaving once they realized that I was alright now, nodding quietly as they left. I sobered slightly when I noticed the small smile Sally was giving me. I glared lightly at him before saying, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course!" Sally confessed with a smile. "As your personal bodyguard, I must know if anything is wrong with you at all times and at all places."

"You do know you'll be discharged from that duty once we all get to the Northern Continent, right?" I told him, pausing a couple feet before the door that lead outside.

"True, but this is the Central Continent, isn't it?" Sally asked with a mysterious smile before bowing at me and leaving. I watched him leave with a small smile of gratitude.

"You've got a good man there." Hung said as he patted me on the shoulder with Mei coming around to hug me.

"Yeah...I do." I said as I basked in Mei's hug, drawing strength from it before Mei pulled away.

"Cloud, you seem to have a lot of dark secrets on your mind," Mei said seriously as she looked up at me and I stiffened in fear that my two friends would isolate me just like everyone else was doing, but Mei pressed on, "And that's ok as long as you don't let them overwhelm you."

"You have friends here that are willing to help you out and let you rant and rave." Hung added as he ruffled my hair before tugging Mei away from me. "Remember that, Ok, Cloud?"

With a wink and a happy smile from Mei, Hung and her left to go back to what they were doing before.

I watched them leave, took a deep breath to got my emotions back under control before turning back the door and prepared myself for what would be outside that scared even Swan Beauty.

"Prince!"

Turning around, I saw Swan, Ming, and everyone other people hurrying towards me. I even saw Wicked among them as well as the people in the training room when I had an emotional breakdown, but I avoided their eyes to look at the people in front of me.

"What?" I asked as they all stopped in front of me, examining my face.

"...Are you alright, Prince?" Swan asked me slowly, causing to look at her confused.

"...yyyeah." I said looking at her with a raise eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" Swan said interrupting Ming who was about to say something while looking at me in confusion by jabbing her elbow into his gut.

"Hm," I said before asking, "So what's the situation now outside?"

"Well since you're already here," Swan said in a resign tone. "You might as well go look."

After grinning cheekily at her, I turned and opened the door before stepping out and looked around, only now seeing an unusual sight.

The sky was filled with a huge number of attractive angels flying all over the city. Looking to my left and right, I found that there was something unusual about the people walking around. The person nearest to us was wearing a snow white like dress carrying a basket full of apples...but what creepy was the fact that the person was an old man…

"Never did I think…that in my lifetime I would see something as creepy as that." I said calmly as I turned back to my companions before someone patted my right shoulder and a dark shadow fell over me. Furthermore, everyone was looking at the person behind me with fearful expressions… I suppose whatever is behind me is definitely not anything good.

Feeling nothing life threatening from the thing behind me, I calmly turned around.

"Excuse me, may I ask if you would help me untangle myself?" Asked an octopus who had somehow inexplicably managed to knot its own legs into dead knots.

"Sure!" I said before I battled with the octopus' eight soft legs for a few minutes before I finally managed to untie that terrifying knot.

"There! All done!" I said with a happy smile while wiping the sweat off on my forehead.

The octopus let out a very happy expression-Uh, at least according to my observation, it should be a happy expression-and it even used six 'hands' to bid farewell to me (two of its 'hands' were being used as legs). "Thank you, goodbye."

I waved goodbye cheerfully thinking, _'How surprising that, in the recent times when even humans are not very courteous, I would actually meet an octopus that is so polite!'_

I watched the octopus till it was out of sight waving, thinking, _'That's it-all sea food is off the menu! First a clam now an octopus! I might as well play it safe.'_

Before I turned back to my companions serious to ask, "Sorry about that. Now can someone tell me what the problem was in the first place?"

"'Cause this is a bit different from what I had been imagining when I had heard that the Dictator of Life had sent NPCs." I said as I looked about the place for anything dangerous, but not finding any.

"Initially I thought that the sky would have an endless number of dragons breathing fire everywhere; that there would be terrifying squads of corpses crawling from underneath the ground; that dark mages were using their magic to destroy the sky and earth everywhere; that horrifying wails would be coming from all directions and that bright lights would be shooting across Infinite City like fireworks, turning it into a purgatory on Earth…"

I looked around once again, searching before turning back to my group with a fake smile. "But, for some reason, what was happening around me isn't all that to be worried about."

"As far I can see, the angels were not carrying bows and arrows, holy swords, etc., but instead are carrying musical instruments and flying around playing music and singing. Snow White, over there, is just happily talking about the latest anti-aging products with the evil witch. I can clearly see the zombies and vampires drinking tomato juice on the dais of the Infinity City tavern-you know I'm almost tempted to go join them!" I said actually considering that last part. "What I'm seeing is simply a chaotic yet peaceful fairyland! Not a death zone."

"It's not peaceful at all!" Swan said, exasperated.

"And what would you call this?" I deadpanned as I jerked a thumb at the scenery behind me.

"Look!" Ming quickly interrupted stopping from Swan to fire something vulgar at me. "Caelus just came out a couple minutes ago and announced that if we attack the Northern Continent, these 'peaceful creatures' will immediately become evil monsters and completely destroy Infinite City."

"How do they know that we're preparing to attack the Northern Continent?" I asked seriously, straightening up. _'Could there be a spy somewhere?'_

"…Is there anyone in Second Life that doesn't know?" Swan asked stiffly, looking at me like I just asked a stupid question.

"That's true, but…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Right now, I think it's time to ask what we should do next," Swan said worriedly as she gestured to the creature, but before I could answer her when something fell to the earth behind me with a loud thump.

Turning, I found a familiar person on the ground, not moving.

"_**DOLL**_!" In an instant, everyone was at her side. Seeing her wide, soulless eyes for a split second, I was instantly consumed in utter rage.

_'Who was it? Who dare to touch one of my companions?!'_ I thought furious and raising my head to look up at the sky, I found the culprit.

"YOU!" I spat through grinding teeth as I glared at Caelus who was floating high above us.

"Ming! Strike him down!" I yelled angrily and drew out my blade to charge at the NPC.

I had just finished yelling when ten lightning bolts struck out. Caelus was lightly moving like a gust of wind, easily dodging those lightning bolts. I was so furious, I was almost crazy, bitterly wishing that I could be like the angels in the sky and sprout wings so that I could tear Caelus into pieces.

_'I don't care if he's a self-aware NPC, I'm gonna KILL him!'_ I thought as I glared at Caelus in hatred.

"Why are you so angry?" Caelus demanded, looking down at me in confusion. "It's not like that is my REAL wife."

"What?" I asked, completely perplexed by his words.

"Prince! This isn't the real Doll, it's a fake!" Swan said, calling me to her, sounding startled. "This is a dead NPC, not a player."

"Fake?" I repeated before abandoning Caelus to go investigate myself.

Swan was right; this Doll's eyes were wide open and completely lifeless. If she were the real Doll, she should have long since become a white light and flown away, yet she continued to lie there… While I was still reasoning it out, she slowly became transparent, just like how a typical NPC monster would die.

_'Looks like this really isn't Doll,'_ I thought before slumping in relief, but I was still pissed off at Caelus.

"You b*****, are you trying to scare me to death?!" I yelled up at him, glaring. "Why would you create an NPC like Doll for no reason? And randomly throw it around!? Is THIS how you're going to treat the real Doll?!"

Caelus's mouth tightened in response to my last question and I knew that I was getting weird looks from it as well from my companions, but I ignored them in favor of glaring up at Caelus.

"Well?" I demanded, making Caelus fired back, "The Dictator was the one who made this for me; it's not like I was the one who made it! And, of course, I'll not treat my REAL wife like that!"

"I bet you went on and on about Doll till the Dictator of Life couldn't stand it anymore," I coldly mocked, glaring up at Caelus. "So much so that he finally made one just to get you to shut up!"

"How did you know?" Caelus asked completely shocked.

In response, I just face-palmed, but thankfully, Caelus's attention was pulled away from me when Swan yelled up at him, "Now that you have Doll, why aren't you satisfied?"

"I don't want that fake!" Caelus said, actually so furious that he was to the point of yelling and screaming as he ranted on about the fake Doll and the real Doll's differences. "When I licked her, she wouldn't slap me like my wife! When I gave her something to eat, she would actually say thank you, and when she finished eating one pack of pastries, she would say she's full. How is that my wife? Absolutely not!"

_'Yeah,' _I thought shrugging slightly._ 'That definitely is not Doll for sure…'_

"I don't want this kind of fake!" Caelus growled before I suddenly found him floating right in front of me before he demanded, "I want to see my wife. Let me see her, okay?"

"No!" I refused instantly, glaring at him.

"Why?" Caelus demanded, so furious now that he was spinning in circles in his spot, continuing to rant without stopping. "I want to see my wife. I want to see my wife. Let me see her!"

"You're really stubborn!" I told him before asking him as I was curious, "You've really only known Doll for not even a few hours, so how come you stuck on having Doll as your wife?"

"Because when I woke up, the first thing I saw was my wife!" Caelus answered with an idiotic smile.

"What?" I asked looking at him like he was mad. _'Did Caelus somehow imprint on Doll like a baby chick would?'_

"Yes! When I first met you two, I was actually half dreaming, half awake," Caelus said, tilting his head slightly. He looked a bit curious, yet amused. "Afterward, when I brought my wife home, she slapped me and finally woke me up."

I stared at Caelus in disbelief before tilting my own head thoughtfully. _'Love is strange and blind, I hear.' _I thought in amusement.

"Can you let me see my wife—?" Caelus had barely finished speaking when I saw his eyes suddenly began to shine. Turning to where I he was looking, I saw Doll coming out as well as Gui. I quickly out of the way as an emotional Caelus heading straight for Doll.

"My wife!" Caelus cheered as he tried to glomp her before she surprised us all by slapping Caelus twice in the face.

Everyone, including me, all stared at Doll shocked while Caelus looking at her holding both of his red cheeks, tears were on the verge of leaking out.

"Ah…Doll?" Someone behind me asked hesitantly as I was too busy holding a hand to my mouth. "W-why did you slap him?"

As if she had been wronged, Doll said, with a face of complete innocence. "Doesn't he like it when I slap him? That's why I did it…"

"**PFFT**!" I snorted in laughter as I could stop myself any longer. "**BA**_**HAHAHAHAHA**_!"

"Um...Prince...?" Ming asked uncertainly as he and a few others slowly edged away from me. "A-are you alright?"

"Ha...ha...haaaa..." I sighed as my laughing slowly came to a stop before I straightened up, wiping my eyes. "Ah, I haven't laughed like that in a while!"

"You OK there, Caelus?" I asked with an amused grin at the half kneeling and half sobbing NPC who was who was currently pulling at Doll's skirt. Not waiting for a response from the man, I patted him on the head before turning to the responsible party, Doll.

"Seems like you've taken more of big brother's habits." I said before draping an arm around Gui's shoulders before grinning at him, evilly. "Hasn't she, Gui?"

"Y-your Highness, what exactly is the situation now?" Gui asked instead as he blushed slightly at the attention I was giving him, looking at the strange scenes surrounding us.

"Not entirely myself, I've just arrived myself, but apparently poor Caelus would know." I said before pointing at the abused NPC, Caelus.

"Prince-bro is asking you a question. Hurry and answer him," Doll ordered, actually taking up a fierce role and facing Caelus with her fists on her hips.

"Right." Caelus said before obediently pulled himself up and saying, "These are all NPCs sent by the Dictator. Once the Dictator knew that you wanted to attack the Northern Continent, he decided to strike first and send these NPCs to watch you. If you guys take any action, these NPCs will attack you."

"All of these are sentient NPCs?" Gui asked, looking concerned before glancing over at me. In return, I grimaced at him as I slid my arm off his shoulders.

Caelus wore an expression that seemed to say "How could that be possible?" before waving his hand, saying, "It's not like that! How could there be so many self-aware NPCs? Even the Dictator has been having trouble finding more comrades! These are only normal NPCs."

"No wonder the Dictator of Life has put up with you until now and hasn't gotten rid of you yet. He couldn't find other comrades, so he had no choice." I muttered to myself, folding my arms thoughtfully.

"Caelus, is the Dictator of Life a warrior or a mage?" I asked, since Caelus was currently answering all of my questions one hundred percent, I decided to clear up all of my quandaries.

"I don't know. I haven't seen the Dictator attack personally." Caelus said before tilted his head to the side, considering the question for a moment before he said, "Probably a mage. He often throws me around in midair."

"Throws you around? Is his temper really bad?" I furrowed my brow, shocked by this piece of information. 'Was the Dictator really Eric or just an imitation?'

"No, the Dictator's temper is very good," Caelus corrected before continuing, "Not like the others; I only say a few words and they look as if they want to kill me."

"Others?" I couldn't help, but ask curiously. 'Could the other Bosses have gained self-awareness?'

Caelus scratched his head. "Mm. Called something like the Four Heavenly Kings. I think they're called something like Poseidon, Zephyr, Inferno…"

Here Caelus's voice trailed off as she tried to remember the last Boss. "Uh… What was the last one called?"

"Clay."

"Yes, yes, that's it! Clay!" Caelus said, brightening, but I was looking around for the voice that had spoken.

"Geez, even though I'm the one you're on best terms with, why am I the only one you can't remember?" The child's voice complained and finally looking up I watched as a plump child, who was wearing a yellow undergarment covering his chest and abdomen, slowly descended from the sky while standing on a golden skateboard.

"Clay, why have you come?" Caelus asked before happily grabbed Clay's small hand and sprinted to Doll's side. Holding Clay up in front of Doll, he didn't even wait for Clay's answer for his previous question as he said, "Look, this is my wife. Isn't she cute!?"

"She is very cute." Clay deadpanned with an exasperated look on his face.

"You're also very cute." Doll squealed before grabbing Clay from Caelus's grasp and hold him to her chest to play with him. Clay actually didn't seem to mind, apparently already long since used to it. He allowed Doll to pinch his cheeks and throw him up and down.

"But, have you completely forgotten the Dictator's orders?" Clay asked Caelus as he was tossed up and down by Doll.

"The Dictator?" Caelus repeated before asking, "What did he ask of me?"

Clay fell from Doll's hands and landed flat on his face with Doll apologizing profusely with Clay ignoring her as with some difficulty, he pulled himself up to look at Caelus. Still extremely exasperated, Clay said, "No wonder the other Heavenly Kings don't like you. If it weren't for the Dictator not letting us kill each other, I think you would have long since been murdered by the others!"

"Exactly what did the Dictator ask of me?" Caelus asked, his face full of innocence, causing Clay to slump slightly, sighing.

"Didn't the Dictator get fed up with you always calling after your wife, so he told you to join up with me, capture your wife, and take her back to the Northern Continent?" Clay repeated, clearly unhappily. "Do you know how long I waited for you? If I hadn't guessed that you probably came directly to the Central Continent once he had said that, I would probably still be waiting for you in the Northern Continent."

"What?" I asked, freezing in place. I had originally been listening to Celestial and Clay talk, laughing so hard that I almost couldn't breathe, but upon hearing what the Dictator had told Caelus to do, my smile immediately froze on my face. In a flash, I grabbed Doll, picked her up and dashed to the training ground entrance. I had the feeling that if I didn't hurry and get in, Doll would disappear forever from me.

"Trying to run away? Earth Wall!" Clay's young, child-like voice shouted, just as a towering wall instantly appeared from the ground before me. I didn't even stop as I grabbed the moving wall, jumping with it so that it propelled both Doll and I up and over it.

"Block them; I'll get Doll inside the training ground!" I roared at my comrades behind me mid-air, but even without me telling them, they had already started moving and were attacking Clay and Caelus.

Seeing my comrades in the middle of battle, I put all my efforts into carrying Doll and getting her inside so I could return as fast as I could to help.

'Absolutely refuse to let anything happen to anyone!' I promised to myself.

"Gah!" I loudly growled when another wall clipped the side of my arm, sending Doll and I flying.

I painfully groaned feeling that my arm was now dislocated, but just when I wanted to continue running, I realized that Doll wasn't with me anymore. I frantically looked about for her, only to stop when I heard Caelus start to berate me.

"What the he-?!" Caelus was about to swear at me before I pointed a finger at him, roaring over him.

"No swearing in front of Doll!"

But that didn't stop Caelus as he kept going, "-are you doing?! You almost tossed my wife away! If you injured her, I'll make you pay!"

I stood in place look up at Caelus who was holding Doll, floating in place. _'Crap!'_ I thought, trying to think of something to do to stop Caelus from taking Doll away forever. _'What can I do?'_

"I think I'm starting to understand slightly.…." Clay said thoughtfully and I looked over at him while keeping an eye on Caelus with Doll.

I found Clay looking me over thoughtfully before he said, "When the Dictator first told us that a human like you was his main enemy, I actually didn't really believed him, but having watched you just now, I think I'm getting what he was saying."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I ignored my dislocated shoulder in favor of drawing my blade out.

"You're obviously very skilled even though you're in pain, no?" Clay asked, making my companions look over at me worriedly.

"So?" I demanded, angrily. "I can still fight, can't I?"

Clay huffed in amusement before shrugging as he said, "It shows that you're strong-stronger than anyone I've been before. I've never seen anyone dodge my Earth Walls for easily before so I'm starting to now understand why he went so far as to say that we can't kill you because he wants to deal with you personally."

I looked at Clay confused, but before I could ask him more questions, Clay stepped on his skateboard and glided over to Caelus's side. "Let's go. It's time to return to the Northern Continent."

"_DOLL_!" Everyone shouted, scared for her, even I moved in her direction.

"I don't want to! I don't want to go to the Northern Continent!" Doll yelled as she struggled to get free, so terrified that her face had become deathly pale.

"Why? Wife, you don't want to go back with me?" Caelus asked, showing her an injured expression.

"I don't want to go to the Northern Continent! I want to be with Prince-bro and everyone!" Doll sobbed before she pleaded piteously, "Caelus, how about you stay here?"

"Okay!" Caelus said instantly making everyone fall over in surprise. "If my wife doesn't want to go to the Northern Continent, then I'll stay here instead!"

Even Clay had fallen from his skateboard before he started yelled at Caelus, this time falling from a height of over ten meters; it was so painful that he wailed for a good while before he had the strength to say, "You—Quit fooling around Caelus! Are you planning on betraying the Dictator?!"

"What do you mean, 'betray the Dictator'?" Caelus asked with a completely uncomprehending expression on his face. "I only want to stay with my wife."

Once again, Clay sighed exasperated, holding his forehead for a long moment before he said helplessly, "...Alright, alright! Then you can stay here for now since there are so many NPCs here. They should be enough to prevent you from being killed by humans. I'll go back and ask the Dictator before deciding what to do."

"Ah, ah, if the other three Heavenly Kings hear about this, they'll definitely dislike you even more," Clay complained again as he stepped onto his skateboard and glided toward the north.

We all watched the departing NPC before looking rather helplessly at each other, each of us with the question of 'What exactly do we do now?' on our faces.

_**-line-**_

"So now scores of NPCs and even Caelus are staying here. What should we do with our plan?" Loli said when we all went back in to tell her what had happened. I had assigned Doll to take Caelus for some sight-seeing as I'm sure that would make him happy as my mind was in complete chaos, so it was all I could do to throw this new problem to the other, so they could do my thinking for me as I was too stressed right now.

"Caelus... He couldn't have been sent to watch Infinite City's movements, could he?" Loli asked, knitted her brows together.

"Shouldn't be." I told her, sitting with my hands interlocked in front of my face. "I've just left the two of them with him trying to take Doll to the Den of Wandering Nymphs to play."

"If the Dictator of Life were stupid enough to send that b***** to spy, then he's not every smart is he? You sure he's the Dictator of Life," Ming mocked unsympathetically and I sent him a glare for the comment.

"Don't tempt fate, moron!" I growled, glaring at him. "_**WE**_ have enough problems as it is, don't provoke him!"

"Still, this means that we need to change our strategy." Loli said while rubbing her temples. "What should we do?"

"Why do we need to change our strategy?" Gui asked coldly, "Fighting on the Northern Continent and fighting on the Central Continent are the same. Anyway, this battle's main purpose is to distract the Dictator of Life, giving the Execution Squad the opportunity to reach the Dictator."

"Still, we need to find an alternative first," Gui added gravely as he closed his eyes. "If Prince and the others don't appear in our fighting force, then the Dictator of Life will definitely discover our plan."

"Lolidragon, can you tell your programmers to develop a disguise skill for us to use? This kind of small thing should be doable, right?" Gui questioned Loli who after thinking about it for a moment, said, "It should be,"

"Then this should work…" Gui said before furrowed his brows. "Although, I've been having some suspicions..."

"Suspicions about what?" I asked curiously, looking up from where I was resting my forehead on my interlocked hands.

Gui hesitated for a moment before saying, "I think that out every move has been known to the Dictator of Life and they're all just a part of his plan."

"Think about it!" Gui told everyone who were all looking at him shocked. "The Dictator of Life's control over Second Life is very extensive. He may have over a hundred methods to know our movements such as, for example, making an NPC as small as or even smaller than a mosquito to eavesdrop on our conversations."

"Then isn't that very bad? Doesn't that mean that he may have long since known about our plan to secretly go to the Northern Continent?" Someone asked horrified as I slowly looked down at my hands, biting my bottom lip.

"Mm. So that's why I don't understand: Why doesn't he kill us? Apart from the assassins from before, he hasn't sent anyone else to kill us. Before, I always thought that we really had no way to match him. The Dictator of Life probably has at least over a hundred methods he can use to get rid of us." Gui looked as if his brain might burst from exertion. "It doesn't make sense. It really doesn't make sense."

"Isn't his purpose to force all humans out of Second Life?" Gui scratched his head and then muttered to himself, "He only needs to send out a bunch of NPCs with the HD program to massacre us, so why is he still staying his hand? Why does he only threaten us?"

Everyone went quiet as they looked at each other stupefied while I slowly closed my eyes before shooting them open, deciding to lay my cards down.

"He's waiting for me."

At my words, everyone turned to look at me confused, but I took a deep breath before slowly getting to my feet.

"Like with the secrets of Lolidragon being a hidden GM and me having Kenshin and Sunshine as my Humanoid pets, I have another secret that I haven't told you yet." I said as I looked at everyone before finally letting it all out...kinda.

"The reason why the Dictator of Life hasn't sent out a bunch of NPCs with the HD program to massacre us all is because he's waiting for me to come to him since the Company had imprisoned him in the Northern Continent." I said before clenching my fists tightly.

"Prince?" Gui hesitantly asked as he looked at me. "Are you sure? He did send assassins to kill you, remember."

"I don't care if you all don't believe me or not," I said coldly at a few outsiders who were looking at me suspiciously. "But you heard Clay! He informed all of them that I was, quote, ' his main enemy'. Clay said that he even went so far as tell them that they weren't allowed to kill me because the Dictator of Life wanted to deal with me. Personally!"

"Something is calling me in the North," I said as I turned my head to look out the window to look to the north.

"And I'm gonna go!" I said even as I heard Caelus's voice whispering, 'The Dictator of Life has always been waiting for you, Prince. Go. Go to the Northern Continent and find him! If you don't go now, then you might not make it in time!'

'Hurry! He's waiting for you.'

"So with or without all of you I'm heading out tomorrow!" I said as I turned back to the group behind me, making sure to looking in each of their eyes so they knew just how serious I was.

**A/N: Aaaaand that's it! :D R&R and tell me what you think! Cloud now knows who Eric is! Duh duh duuuhhh! lol**


	29. Chapters 53 through 54

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own!**

**A/N: Alright I know that it was only yesterday that I updatedm but...I'M ON A ROLL! XD lol**

**READ!**

_**Chapter 53**_

You've really decided to set out tomorrow?" Zui asked me several times in disbelief.

"Yes!" And I patiently answered him over and over again, though I was getting annoyed each time as I was aware that setting out tomorrow was a little too sudden, but I have a feeling that the sooner we reach the Northern Continent, the better.

And it wasn't just Caelus's words that made me feel like this, but that other strange feeling, as if… something in the Northern Continent is calling to me. Even to me, it felt like that even setting out tomorrow, would be too late.

"The deadline of twenty-one days is still a ways away, Prince." Loli said hesitantly. "Why are you in such a rush? It wouldn't hurt to wait until we have a better plan…"

"I have to go. There's something there, urging me," I replied while staring toward the distant Northern Continent, although considering what I had learned these past few days, I wasn't entirely certain of what awaited me once I got there.

"I believe you, Prince," Loli suddenly said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked surprised as I turned towards her. I actually thought that Loli would be the first to ask me of the stress had finally had gotten to me.

"Yes, when you were looking toward the Northern Continent earlier, you actually looked in the right direction!" Loli gushed happily as she seemed to get tears in her eyes. "That is absolutely amazing, so there really must be something guiding you,"

"So who is willing to come with me tomorrow?" I asked everyone, my eye twitching as I turned from a severely beaten Loli. "It's okay if you guys follow later when all the preparations are ready,"

Everyone fell silent as they looked at me, but I just laughed humorlessly as I turned away.

_'I had been expecting that.'_ I thought bitterly, but I was still determined to go even if no one was willing to come with me.

"Odd Squad will always act together!" Wolf-bro said after a while, and Yulian beside him, gave me an encouraging smile.

"If you let me die for no reason," Loli said in an unfriendly tone. "I swear I'll chase you all the way back to your house and kill you."

I looked at Loli with raised eyebrows before telling her mockingly, "You don't even know where I live, Idiot. How are you going to do that?"

"The Company has lists of all buyers." Loli said threateningly, but I just laughed.

"Prince didn't get his-I got it for him." Mei said as she popped next to her and smacked Loli over the head.

"Wherever his Highness goes, so too will Gui!" Gui announced before he bowed elaborately as usual.

Doll suddenly pounced on me from behind, giggling before saying with no hesitation on her face, "I want to go with Prince-bro."

"I'll definitely follow you; for without you, I wouldn't even be here in Second Life." Wicked said as he grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him in response.

"We're friends, so, of course, I'll follow you." Zui added as he stepped forward, clapping me on the back.

"Let's go, let's go! The two of us want to see just how beautiful the Dictator of Life is!" Wacko and Dan-Dan said together before laughing happily.

"Although there's no money to be earned and I may even lose money," Winter Triumph said as he shook his head helplessly, but added, "But the Princess is going, so staying here instead of going to protect the Princess would be unacceptable."

"Lolidragon, you are going? Then I'll go too!" Everyone turned their heads in time to avoid Undying Man's sparkling eyes attack as Loli grimaced.

"Fairsky and I will be going. We're going to fight for ourselves!" Sunshine said, hugging Fairsky tightly. I could see the look of resolve and determination in his eyes, the total opposite of the naivety I had first seen when we met for the first time.

When I glanced at Kenshin, our eyes met and he gave me a nod that he would be joining me in my quest, I nodded back my thanks.

"I'll go. It's fine, so long as there are battles to fight!" Artic Fox, said, her eyes filled with longing and passion for battle. I grinned whole heartedly back at her.

I was truly filled with gratitude as I hadn't expected that they go with me, willing so I wholeheartedly said, "Thanks, I...thanks, everyone."

"What is there to thank us for? We are all friends after all!" Wacko said as he tightly gripped my head, and vigorously ruffled and messed up my hair. I started laughing before running away from him and give Dan-Dan a peck on the cheek as revenge.

"Ah! You rascal, don't you know that one should never mess around with his friend's wife?" Wacko demanded as he rushed toward me and snatched Dan-Dan away.

I laughed openly, my heart filled with gratitude.

_'Regardless if Buddha, God, or Allah, whoever you are,'_ I thought with a heartfelt prayer. _'Thanks for letting me have such wonderful friends! Even for a little while...'_

Everyone messed and fooled around for quite a while before we all left one after another, until the ones left were the daughter of the company's president, who had nothing better to do, and me, a university student who had no lessons in the morning or I was hanging around.

After a minute, Loli asked worriedly, "Do you think this whole thing about you going as soon as possible instead of later is actually a trap?"

"I'm not sure," I answered her before shrugging carelessly. "The only way out now is to fight our way into the Northern Continent and defeat the Dictator of Life. That is a fact that even Gui couldn't deny."

"Didn't Gui mention that our every move is already known to the Dictator of Life? So it wouldn't make much of a difference if we went now or later," I said with a small laugh before saying quietly. "I'll admit that I was also rather disturbed by what Caelus said to me the other day, but I just have this feeling that I would truly regret it if I didn't listen to what he said and get there immediately."

After a moment of silence Loli finally asked, "...Prince, do you still insist on having the ND attached to you?"

"Yes." I nodded determinedly, having never once regretted the choice in the first place.

"Fine, because you're the only one who can anyway…" Loli said, with a slight hint of grief. "If you're the one to solve this, then I guess its fine..."

"Loli?" I asked as I turned towards her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Looking a little awkward, Loli slowly said, "...I guess it would be alright to tell you this. The physical features of the Dictator of Life were actually decided by me, and were modeled after a real person."

_'Modeled after a real person? Is she serious?'_ I thought excitedly as I looked at Loli, hoping that she might have some information on my Father. Not wanting to seem too eager, I slowly swallowed before asking, "So where is that person?"

"He escaped," Loli growled, her face darkening.

"Escaped?" I repeated in confusion.

_'Had I heard that correctly?'_ I thought as I moved closer to her.

"Yup. In fact, he is actually a key figure in the Second Life Company. It would not be an exaggeration to say that he is the father of Second Life." Loli seemed to convey this in a rather relaxed manner, but I could clearly see that she was a little stiff, and there was a strange expression of either love or hatred in her eyes.

"His name's Long Dian. He is an excellent programmer. No, maybe I should put it this way: in the area of programming, someone once called him the best at programming, but he would always correct them by saying, "No, no! I'm only the second best!" before giving this mysterious smile. After a while, no one would dare claim him to be number one in programming." Loli said, her eyes glazing slightly in memory. "He single-handedly created Second Life, becoming the perfect right hand man my father would have been proud of."

"But that doesn't explain what you meant by him 'escaping'." I said, trying to hurry her along.

Loli sighed through pursed lips before finally saying, "Prince, he had been secretly using Second Life to conduct illegal experiments!"

"What?" I asked as I stumbled back to land heavily in a nearby chair, gaping at Loli in disbelief. "That can't be..."

"Right, right?" Loli finished, misinterpreting my shocked expression, her face becoming very stern as she continued, "He made use of the Company's name and funds to recruit test subjects to conduct illegal human experiments on."

I could hardly believe my ears. _'My own Father was conducting illegal human experiments?! No…that can't be!'_

"Using Second Life to conduct illegal experiments? Second Life is just a game, what experiments could possibly be carried out here? Are you sure?" I asked as I bolted to my feet and grabbed Loli's arm.

After remaining silent for forever it seemed, Loli finally said, "...I really have no idea why I'm telling you this… Maybe it's due to my guilt, my remorse for those innocent people. He first had those people play the game, temporarily taking the roles of NPC characters. Then he cut off their brain waves, trapping them in the game, and murdered their physical bodies."

_'Murder?'_ My eyes widened. "W-why would he do that?"

"He wanted to see if a human could actually live in the game, hence obtaining eternal life!" Loli answered, coldly.

I brightened slightly, grasping that small thread of hope. Father had always talked about how he wanted to join Mother in Heaven and that he was still with me because I needed him and that he'd live life to the fullest before he joined her. So the person Loli was talking about could _**NOT**_ be my Father.

"W-what happened to those people? Are they really living in the game?" I asked Loli, slowly releasing her now that I had one small thread of hope and a stronger desire to see Eric to demand the true and find out what really happened to him.

"We initially thought that it would be impossible for the experiments to succeed as after those NPC/people would 'died' as part of the game," Loli said with a sigh of regret and resentment, "That the NPCs would eventually reverted back to their original state, with no signs of humanity at all to be connected. Even so, we dared not delete those NPCs even after they seemed to revert back to normal game NPCs. Who would ever have guessed that problems would start to arise after so long…It's almost like someone gave their intelligence back to them..."

I thought about that for a bit before something clicked in my brain. _'Don't tell me…'_

"...Kenshin and Sunshine?" I asked softly.

Loli nodded wearily. "Yes, both of them…"

"Oh my G**!" I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth in horror.

_'So that's the truth!'_ I thought in horror. _'Both Kenshin and Sunshine were originally human. They are actually real live humans forced to live inside the game!'_

"But are you **SURE** that the Dictator of Life actually Long Dain?" I couldn't help but ask Loli as I looked at her.

"I don't know," Loli said, shrugging bitterly, just about making me want to throttle her. "There has not been a single piece of news from him since he disappeared one day, and his personal assistant was our only informative of his doings, so Father suspects that just maybe, the Dictator of Life might really be Long Dain."

"His assistant?" I asked, a memory tickling the back of my mind, trying to rise up.

"Yeah, Long Dain liked to do things his way without a lot of people constantly hanging over his shoulder asking him what he was doing, so he allowed us to assign him one assistant, who went by the name of Yang Bin." Loli explained. "Father said that, that was the only way we eventually found about Long Dain's illegal experiments was because of Yang Bin and now that Long Dain went missing almost two years ago, Yang Bin is the only one who can keep doing what Long Dain had been doing. Though he said that something wrong with the computer and he doesn't know what."

_'That lying two-face B*****!'_ I snarled mentally as the memory finally rose.

Father had often come home complaining about his "assistant", each time with emotions of outraged, of hatred, of being insulted, but what always confused me as a child was that Father would sometimes look at me in fear.

"In any cast, whether it's Long Dain or not, you just leave that to me, OK?" I said with conviction.

Before I grinned at Loli wanting to get my mind off this depressing topic, I said teasingly, "So that's why, Loli! Tsk-tsk! You just wanted me to go and finish off your ex-lover, huh? I guess it'll be a good thing then that you're going to be installing the ND into my character, huh?"

"What ex-lover?" Loli repeated, instantly offended as I had been expecting. "There's nothing between me and him."

I laughed openly and mockingly as I dodging Loli's swings when a voice spoke up.

"Are you really going to install the ND on yourself?"

We both paused to turn to see that it had been Gui who had spoken up and he wasn't smiling at all. Seeing such a cold expression on Gui's face made me sober up instantly as I started to feel a little anxious as I hadn't planned on telling Gui or Wicked for that matter.

"I said: are you really going to install the ND on yourself?" Gui asked again, fury easily seen in his eyes as he looked right at me, fists clenched tightly.

"...Eh, I think I'll leave first," Loli said quickly before making a beeline for the exit.

"Wait, Loli-!" I called after her only to be suddenly whirled around to face Gui as he had grabbed my upper arms.

"Answer me!" Gui shouted, shaking me hard with each word. It hurt my heart to feel his hands trembling slightly as I looked up into his worried, outraged eyes.

"Yeah…" I finally managed to squeeze out as I looked away from him.

"You're going to disappear forever! You're going to disappear forever, do you realize that?!" Gui bellowed as he tried to get me to look at him.

"…I know." I said softly before patting his hands to get him to let me go as I smiled slightly up at him. "But I must do this, for Kenshin, for Sunshine, and for the Dictator of Life!"

"Then what about me?" Gui shouted, his hands becoming almost unbearably tight on my shoulders "If you were to disappear, what would I do!?"

"Have you never thought about me? Not even for a moment?" Gui's eyes were filled with dismay as a single teardrop slowly fell from his eye followed by more and more.

"Prince…" Gui sobbed before hugged me tightly to his chest. When I started to move, Gui begged, "Don't push me away! I know my strength is incomparable to yours, but please, please, don't push me away!"

Hearing Gui's whimpering pleas, I really, really didn't know what to do. I could only stand there quietly, allowing him to hug me as he cried softly. Every sob tearing up more and more of my heart as memories of the past arose before my eyes…

**My beloved Highness, if you cannot remember Guiliastes' name, then please call me by my nickname… Just call me Gui…**

**Prince is like a rose with thorns. If at first I had known about its thorns, then perhaps I would not have picked it up. However, I have already picked the rose up, smelled its fragrance and seen its beauty. If I put it down now, the suffering borne by my heart would be more painful than the pain of my bleeding hand, torn open by the thorns. Therefore, I cannot put it down…**

**No matter who you might be, I don't mind. I firmly believe that who you are now is the true you, just as the person I am right now is the true me. Everything else is of no importance – be it gender, appearance, or even the facades we assume in real life… None of those are important…**

**If my tears can be used in exchange for your smile, then it's more than worthwhile…**

"…I'm sorry, Gui," I said softly as I reopened my eyes and jerked him backwards before heaving him up and onto my shoulder.

Ignoring Gui's yelp, I marched over to one of the nearby windows that conveniently had curtains for me to use. Grasping the huge curtain, I whirled around, sliding it so that it gave me some privacy for what I wanted to do.

Then I slammed Gui against the pillar outside before seizing him by the throat with one hand before leaning over his on my free arm.

"Prince! Wait! I-!" Gui started to say before I yanked him upwards, slammed my mouth down on his, effectively silencing him.

I peeked through my lashes to see him gaping at me in shock, but I just smirked through the kiss before we slid further down as Gui's legs gave out from under him.

I slowly ended the kiss and moved back a little as I chuckled softly as I looked into a shocked and dazed Gui's face.

"Heh...I never thought I would end up being gay in the game." I muttered to myself in amusement before I looked straight into Gui's eyes and snapped him out of his daze, "Don't worry, Gui. No matter how the situation turns out, I will never disappear from you, forever, I promise."

He looked back up at me with tears reappearing as I gently stroked his cheek as I said, "If Prince were to disappear, I promise this."

"You will definitely meet the real me." I said in the most serious expression I could muster before I smiled broadly at him. "I'll make sure of that!"

"Prince…" Gui sobbed as he hugged me again, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Prince, I shouldn't have troubled you before your departure!"

I was about to say something back when one of the doors nearby suddenly burst open with a loud bang and two bodily thuds were heard.

"I told you to pull the door tight. Look, now we can't eavesdrop anymore!" I heard Loli roared angrily.

Getting up, I found Loli and Ming had been trying to eavesdrop on Gui and I making me glad that I moved us to the window/curtain-ish area

Unwilling to lose to Loli, Ming who was under Loli, retorted, "It's not like we could hear anything to begin with and it's because you kept pressing down on me that the door opened! You need to lose some weight."

"What did you say? Are you saying that I'm fat?!" Loli shouted with flames of fury shooting from her eyes.

I chuckled at them before turning to Gui to say, "Let's take our leave first, Gui."

"But Lolidragon looks like she's going to murder Wu Qing. Shouldn't we stop them?" Gui asked as he looked worriedly at Loli, who seemed to burn with fury over a cowering Ming.

"There's no need to. They're just showing their care, concern, and love for each other through fighting and scolding." I told him as pushed at Gui's back, propelling him to the door "Let's not disturb them in their process of being lovey-dovey with each other."

_'And also, this might be the last time they'll ever fight like this.'_ I thought silently to myself as I looked back at them. _'Next time, I might not be there to see it again.'_

"Prince," Loli suddenly called after me.

"What?" I asked as I turned around, confused.

"I've let the programmers attach the ND program already to your character." Loli said, moving her foot away from Ming most vital part… well, THE second most vital part in the game at least...

"Installed on me already?" I asked as I looked myself over, curiously. "How come I don't feel any different?"

"When you're going to launch ND, just shout, 'ND self-destruct program activate.' After shouting that, a flash of white light will appear on you and that will indicate that it has been launched," Loli explained carefully before adding, "And you're not supposed to feel different!"

Just as I was about to asked something about the ND, Gui spoke up to coldly say, "Wouldn't that be a little too obvious? The Dictator of Life would definitely find out that the ND program is on Prince."

"You can shout it before you see the Dictator…" Loli proposed hesitantly.

"And why don't you install the ND on everyone? Wouldn't there be a greater chance of succeeding? If it's only installed on Prince, and it just so happens he fails, wouldn't everything be over then?" Gui pressed, getting protective.

"Oh yeah, Loli, that's a good idea." I said as moved closer to Gui, looking at Loli. "Why don't you install it in more people? It would be safer that way."

"Prince, don't interrupt." Gui said, glaring at me slightly before turning back to Loli to say, "I won't believe that in such a well-known gaming company, not a single person would realized that it would be safer if more than one ND was installed."

Apparently not getting the answers he wanted, Gui finally asked bluntly, "What are you hiding, GM?"

I looked at Gui in confusion before turning to Loli who looked as though she wanted to say something, yet could not say a thing. Her apologetic eyes even were avoiding mine.

"Lolidragon?" I said slowly, warningly as I shifted my weight closer to her. "Answer him. What are you not tell us?"

Loli flinched at my intense stare before sighed again, giving up. "Prince, can you promise me that, no matter what happens, you will definitely kill the Dictator of Life?"

"Are you talking nonsense?" I asked her instead. "If not for that, why would I be going to the Northern Continent in the first place? For a field trip or something?"

"Prince, I've kept a lot of things from you," Loli said as she closed her eyes looking all the world like she was confessing her sins to a priest. "But I promise, once everything is over, I will definitely tell you everything. As for now, I'm sorry! I can't say anything."

I thought that over carefully_. 'Well, I guess Loli and I are in the same boat as I'm also keeping information from everyone as well.'_

"…Alright," I said softly as I covered Gui's mouth to stop his protests before asking, "What can you tell me then?"

Loli opened her eyes in relief that I wasn't going to torture the information out of her like I'd usually would otherwise and went straight to the point, "All I can say is that only you can kill the Dictator of Life. That is why attaching the ND to others would be utterly useless."

"Rubbish! The Dictator can't be killed by anyone!" A ferocious voice suddenly sounded from behind me, but this voice was not a familiar one.

Just as I was about to turn around, I suddenly found myself in a situation similar to being sucked up by a super powerful vacuum cleaner. Having been caught off guard, I couldn't counter that force at all; I could only let myself be pulled into the air by this unknown person.

"Prince!" Gui, Loli, and Ming—who had been pretending to be dead on the floor during the conversation—all exclaimed as I was yanked away from them.

I gritted my teeth as I struggled frantically, suspended in the air. It was as though a merciless and powerful hand was holding the back of my neck, and I could not break free no matter how hard I tried. In fact, I slowly started to feel a warm liquid trickle down the back of my neck…

"D*** it!" I swore loudly before unsheathed _Taste of Death_ and with all my might swung it behind me. Before I managed to cut anything, another surge of energy flung me violently towards Gui, Loli, and Ming, to bounce and roll to a stop on the floor. I felt like all of my bones were going to break into pieces!

"Prince!" Gui ran toward me and helped me up, his worries and concerns could be seen crystal clear in his eyes.

Looked up toward the uninvited guest, a wind-like person appeared before my eyes… They were translucent, floating in the air, with long clothes that fluttered in the wind. A name popped up in my mind—Zephyr, one of the Four Heavenly Kings Caelus had mentioned! I instinctively knew that this must be Zephyr.

"Just what is there in you that the Dictator of Life values so much?" After scrutinizing me, he said disdainfully, "So weak, yet you still dream of killing the Dictator of Life? What a joke!"

"You're Zephyr, aren't you?" I asked seriously as I carefully stood up, now ready for anything.

"That stupid Caelus told you?!" Zephyr snarled angrily before looking around. "Where is that b*****!?"

"What's your reason for coming to Infinite City?" I demanded as I glared up at him, but my brain was thinking furiously.

"Humph, I go where I pleased! Not like I need **YOUR** permission?" Zephyr mocked as he smirked down at me, crossing his arms. While he had been speaking, the wind grew stronger. It was blowing so much that I could barely open my eyes. However, through my anger, I forced myself to keep them open.

"I can't control where you feel like going," I concede, coldly. "But since you've entered Infinite City, and it just so happens that I'm the Overlord of Infinite City, I will not put up with your impudent behavior."

Zephyr looked momentarily stunned before bursting into mocking laughter as he said while still laughing, "You?! YOU won't put up with my impudent behavior? Ha-ha-ha, can you even do anything to me? If it weren't for the fact that the Dictator of Life forbids it, just I alone would be enough to kill you."

"Or maybe he knew that you were too weak to be any good!" I mocked back, pointing my blade at him. "I was caught off guard last time-next time won't be so easy!"

"_**WHAT**_?!" Zephyr snarled and feeling my battle rage coming on, I said coldly, raising _Taste of Death_, "Try me…if you can!"

"**BRING IT**!" Zephyr yelled back as he curled his finger at me, goading me.

Just as he said that, I immediately felt the wind around me picking up speed.

_'Humph, trying to stop me with wind?'_ I thought mockingly, smirking. _'Don't you know that wind aids in the spreading of a fire?'_

In a split second, I ducked under the wind and made a dash for Zephyr, so fast that I literally blurred near him. Looking surprised, Zephyr immediately turned the wind into a whirlwind, surrounding and protecting himself.

_'Excellent opportunity!'_ I thought gleefully and without stopping, yelled out, "Inferno Slash!" engulfing _Taste of Death_ completely in flames.

Following the direction of the wind, I sent slash after slash of flames along the wind currents. Just as I had expected, the wind easily picked up the flames—turning the whirlwind around Zephyr into a mini tornado of flames.

Shocked, Zephyr immediately stopped the wind to avoid being burnt by the fiery tornado, without knowing that this was exactly what I was waiting for.

_'Without the protection of wind,'_ I thought bloodthirstily as I lunged at Zephyr from behind. _'Let's see if you are still that tough now!'_

"Dragon Whirlwind Strike!" I shouted before slashing toward Zephyr like a spinning top. This was a move where even if I happened to miss (which I usually don't) it still causes harm to my opponent.

"What?!" Zephyr said and barely dodged out of the way, avoiding the deadly move, but not before I saw _Taste of Death_ take a nice drink.

Skidding to a stop on the ground, I looked up to see Zephyr staring furiously at the bright red blood stain on his shoulder and arm where my blade had slashed him good.

"YOU!" Zephyr snarled before I watched as his eyes turned from blue to blood red, the turbulent wind around us raged even more, causing me slightly pain as it whipped against me. Glancing down, I could see numerous red graze marks appearing on any exposed skin not covered with armor.

I smiled warily as I looked back up at Zephyr who seemed to be consumed in his rage.

"Supersonic Soul-chasing Arrow!"

A translucent arrow suddenly grazed Zephyr's face, causing a trickle of blood to run down his cheek. Seeing how stunned Zephyr looked, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well done, Gui!" I praised as I laughed. I had not expected Gui to make such a sudden attack, causing this member of the Four Heavenly Kings to experience humiliation yet again.

"Despicable humans!" Zephyr howled before suddenly vanishing.

_'Where is he?'_ I looked everyone, my guard completely up as I frantically looked around.

"_**GUI**_!" Loli suddenly screamed. My heart skipped a beat and I instantly spun around—

A heart covered in blood was in Zephyr's initially empty hand and a ragged, bloody hole in Gui's chest…

"**GUUUUIIIIII**!"

_**Chapter 54**_

Without thinking, I immediately leapt toward Gui, but it was almost like I was in a dream and I was running through mud. Gui faded into spots of white light before my very eyes, the wide smile on his face showing that he had died without regret…

_'Gui...has...disappeared...Gui has...disappeared, Gui. Has. DISAPPEARED!'_ My brain shouted at me, each time getting louder and louder as panic and horror began to spread throughout my entire body.

_'Has Gui really disappeared? He won't ever appear again?'_ I asked myself as I came to a complete stop right where Gui used to be. 'Then, the Gui who is always grinning cheekily... openly, always letting me beat him and scold him...with understanding in his eyes, and has always standing behind my back supporting me silently...like a shadow I hadn't know was missing in my life... Was he truly gone...forever?'

"Prince, why are you in a daze? Zephyr is still here!" I heard Loli shouted in exasperation what seemed to be from a distance.

With tears welling up in my eyes, I slowly turned to the b***** and glared at him with all the hatred I have ever presented upon another human being. I watched from the corner of my eye as both Loli and Ming backed up slightly in terrified-even Zephyr looked a bit nervous.

"...I understand. I will avenge Gui." I told Loli, tightening my gripe on my blade, looking at Zephyr with bloodshot eyes, "No one-and I mean. No. One. Touches what is mine! He made Gui disappear, so I will avenge Gui, even if it costs me my life!"

I felt something coming at me from behind me and tilting my head and catching the object, I found that someone tried to throw a silver plate at my head. Turning my head slightly, I glared at Loli who had thrown it.

She gulped nervously, but pushed forward to get out what she wanted to say, "You Idiot! Did my words fall on deaf ears? I recently explained that HD is set up so-"

**SMASH!**

"...And what's that got to do with anything?" I interrupted coldly, my hand still out straight where I had shot the plate back at Loli missing her head my inches; the plate was imbedded into the pillar next to her.

"This...Fool!" I spat as I continued to glare up at Zephyr, in hatred. "Made Gui disappear before me...made one of my own vanish...Whether he HD Gui or not, I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM OFF FOR IT!"

Ignoring, Loli and Ming for now, I turned my entire attention back to Zephyr as drew _Taste of Death_ and started pacing in front of Zephyr, deciding what I should do to get him to attack me. If what Clay had said before, Zephyr too would have forbidden to killing me.

"Relax, the Dictator forbade us from killing Prince." Zephyr said coldly, looking over my head at my apparently worried colleagues. "If not, your beloved Prince would have already died a thousand times over."

"...Why did the Dictator forbid you guys from killing me?" I asked softly as I now started pacing closer and around Zephyr which he countered by turning to keep me in his sight.

"I don't know, but the Dictator's orders are absolute," Zephyr replied icily, glaring at me.

I tilted my head to one side and raised my eyebrows mockingly at him before I slowly looked him over.

"I guess you're just too weak to take me on then," I told him, smirking blood lustily before I lunged at him. "Too bad for you as your life is mine!"

I immediately began slashing at him with the intent of teaching him a harsh lesson. Zephyr was hard pressed to keeping up with my movements as I wasn't holding anything back, but I was really held down by my new armor.

_'If I ever fight with this guy again-the armor's gonna come off!'_ I snarled at myself before I sent Zephyr flying through the air with a kick to his stomach.

"Humans are really the epitome of conceit," Zephyr spat out as he moved out of range, waving his hand with disdain towards something behind me.

"Like you can talk!" I fired back, causing Zephyr to glare at me in hatred.

"Prince!"

Gui's voice, along with the footsteps of many people suddenly come to my ears and I turned to glance at them, my eyes lingering longer on Gui.

**(I'm here! Prince,)** Gui PMed me silently nodding before glaring up at Zephyr. **(You should be extremely wary of Zephyr. I went to go get some help.)**

I grinned before turning back to face Zephyr who was glaring at everyone who moved to stand behind me.

Zephyr's expression darkened as he snarled, "Ah, I almost forgot. Humans are also the perfect example of 'tyranny by majority'."

"Says you," I said with a pity tone my voice. "I guess being nothing, but a simple computer program makes you all that, huh?"

"Prince, let's defeat him together." Gui said, raging flames burned in his eyes.

Before I could even open my mouth to reply, Zephyr said, "Never mind me, you people are so weak, it's not a wonder that you can't even kill Caelus. Don't worry though; I don't plan to kill you. I came here to take care of the traitor, Caelus."

"You want to kill Caelus?" Swan said as she moved closer before asking, "Didn't the Dictator of Life forbid you guys from killing each other?"

"He did forbid us from killing each other." Zephyr confessed casually before smiling evilly as he added, "But since Caelus has gone AWOL, he can no longer be considered one of 'us' anymore."

"Wrong!" I shouted back at him. "You just want an excuse to kill the guy and here's the perfect opportunity, no?"

Zephyr's face instantly changed, become more menacing as he growled threateningly down at us. "Where is Caelus? If you refuse to tell me, I will shower Infinite City with blood."

When he finished speaking, the castle began to shake violently. Fierce winds howled, shattering all the windows around me. The wind was so strong, I actually felt grateful for my heavily armor for the first time that I had to freaken' put it on as it was literally holding me in place!

The sound of multiple thuds, I looked behind me only to see Gui and many other citizens of Infinite City glued to the wall, desperately using their hands to block the wind that could be said to be as sharp as a blade.

_'He's gone too far!'_ I thought before I whirled back around to roar angrily to Zephyr, "I don't know! Even if I did know, I would never tell you!"

"What can't you tell Zephyr?"

At this new voice, I literally face-palmed as I looked up and over to see that stupid, fool Caelus, standing in the doorway, frowning. He waved his hand and ribbons of Celestial Satin appeared in midair, blocking the wind in place of the shattered windows, returning the interior of the buildings back to their windless state.

The moment Zephyr saw Caelus, he immediately roared angrily, "Traitor! You finally appeared. Watch me erase your existence on behalf of the Dictator…"

"Ah, Zephyr! Long time no see!" Celestial said happily as he walked towards Zephyr cheerfully as if he had just met a good friend he hadn't seen in many years.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the snicker as Zephyr tripped and nearly fell to the ground at Caelus's words; of course, he quickly steadied himself before looking at Caelus.

A couple seconds past before Zephyr suddenly started laughing icily before thundering, "Raging Cyclone!"

Warning bells instantly sounded in my head as I immediately dove toward the unprepared Caelus. As I pushed Caelus over, pillars of wind that were shaped like spiral drills bore a large hole at the place where Caelus had been standing, causing several explosions.

After getting to my feet, I turned to see a massive hole that let me look down from the third floor to the basement. Whirled back around, I shouted up at Zephyr, "You've gone too far! Caelus is still one of you! Are you trying to kill him!?"

"You're right," Zephyr said before his face suddenly became clouded in shadow as he began to make a series of weird gestures.

Recognizing them instantly, I whirled around to the other and hollered, "Quick! Everyone get out of here! _**NOW**_!"

Instantly, everybody was running as fast as they could toward the doorway. Only Gui looked at me hesitantly, but after I gave him a flying kick, he too flew out the door. Under my intimidating gaze, he finally started to run for his life.

Looking back towards Zephyr, I saw the strange sign he had formed and held with his hands, but I also had also caught the smile of satisfaction on his face…

"**#%?$***!" Swearing like a sailor, I threw a disoriented Caelus over my shoulder before booking it for one of the broken windows and leapt outside, knowing that I only had time enough to do so.

Just as I got outside and was midair, the horrifying sounds of an explosion accompanied by rocks flying everywhere from behind me, it also blew me further into the air and farther.

During the massive explosion shockwave, I had somehow lost my hold on Caelus and so I was free falling a long further then I had planned with the game's gravity being so kind as to help.

_'Oh great, maybe the rocks will conveniently bury me at the same time I fall to my death, so that a grave doesn't even need to be dug for me…'_ I couldn't help mocking myself as I closed my eyes tightly, preparing for probably a nasty landing.

"Zephyr! The Dictator will be angry with you!" I heard Caelus yelling at Zephyr.

"I don't care; I've been displeased with you for a long time already. A traitor like you has no right to be one of our comrades. Your punishment from the Dictator is long overdue." I heard Zephyr bellowed back angrily.

_'You know, it's really taking me a long time to hit the ground.' _I thought in bewilderment, frowning slightly.

"The Dictator forbade us from killing each other, and also, we are not allowed to prevent Prince from going to the Northern Continent. You cannot disobey the Dictator's orders," Caelus shouted.

Instantly my brain was going for miles as I thought with my eyes still clenched shut, thinking. _'The Dictator forbade the Four Heavenly Kings from preventing me from going to the Northern Continent? Yet he dispatched so many NPCs with HD installed to threaten us into not going to the Northern Continent! What exactly is going on here?!'_

"I don't care, I am going to destroy this damned place, exterminate you, and kill Prince!" Zephyr declared, angrily.

At this news, my eyes shot open before widening when I saw my castle for the first time. _'My Infinite Castle… why is there only half of it left?!'_

My face paled as I looked at the castle. Half of the Infinite Castle that everyone had put so much effort into building had become a pile of rubble.

The design that Gui had taken great pains to come up with…

Yulian's desperate fundraising…

Everyone becoming unpaid construction workers only for everybody to feel extremely accomplished when the construction of the castle was finally completed…

Everything was ruined!

I felt suddenly oddly peaceful, so calm that there was not a single expression on my face. Perhaps this was because there was no expression that could express my current… anger!

"Caelus! Hurry up and stop him!" I yelled, furiously. _'The destruction of the castle was causing me enough heartache. If Infinite City were to also vanished, how was I supposed to go on?'_

Caelus had already begun chanting a strange incantation, but when he suddenly glanced over at me, he stopped stared at me, blankly.

I blinked at him confused as to why he was looking at me in shock and disbelief.

But before I could say anything, Caelus spat out in disbelief, "Dictator?"

A look of slight alarm appeared on Zephyr's face as he followed Caelus's gaze to me. I blinked once again in confusion before looking down only to find myself being held bridal style by someone and jerking my head up, I found Eric holding me, looking at me blankly.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_**!?**" I yelled as I jerked away from him in shock, causing me to fall out his arms.

Luckily for me, someone's magic quickly caught me and I floated upright as Zephyr said, sounding both flustered and shocked, "How can this be? The Dictator cannot leave the Northern Continent."

"Zephyr, you have disobeyed the Dictator's orders," The Dictator of Life said, speaking in third person.

_'OK, this person's obviously not the real Eric,'_ I reasoned out as I looked at Eric's avatar over. _'But Eric is __GOD__ here so he could have made himself an avatar of some sort.'_

"Who are you?" Zephyr demanded, suspiciously. "You…are not the Dictator."

"I am the Dictator's avatar." Eric's avatar explained, expressionless. "The Dictator can find out the happenings of Second Life through me.

"Go back, Zephyr. The Dictator is very angry," The avatar said tonelessly.

"The Dictator is very angry?" Zephyr asked before making a flustered expression before he quickly said, "Okay, okay, you tell the Dictator that I'll go back immediately."

Before he left, Zephyr threw Caelus a vicious glare, but all Caelus did was smile back innocently and much to my amusement, he even waved to Zephyr in farewell. Zephyr was so pissed, he just about nearly leapt at Caelus, but in the end he barely contained himself as he simply glanced at Eric's avatar and flew off with that strange look in his eyes again.

"You are the Dictator of Life's avatar, right?" I asked, obstructing Eric's avatar from leaving.

He stopped and looked at me expressionlessly, while I stared at him.

"You mind fixing what Zephyr did?" I asked as I jerked a thumb at the wrecked Infinite Castle.

When I was looked at with a deadpanned expression, I put my hands on my hips and glared lightly back, "Look it's kinda your fault too you know!"

At the avatar's unasked question (even though Eric's avatar's expression didn't change), I explained, "If you have been keeping a tighter leash on your "companions" this wouldn't have happened!"

I looked at him, arms crossed, waiting for a response. After maaany seconds, the avatar was still looking at me motionless with no expression on his face at all, but I just waited, expect.

The avatar remained silent, but I watched as he slowly raised his right hand and pointed toward the half-wrecked Infinite Castle before muttering a few incantations.

Turning in midair I watched in awe as the rock debris moved and stick together to automatically form a wall. The walls then tumbled around and joined to each other, forming rooms. Astonishingly, the wood chips also reformed themselves into chairs and tables before jumping into the rooms and arranging themselves.

Without much effort, Infinite Castle was restored to its former self, without even a hint of damage. I couldn't help feel awestruck by Eric's unbelievable power.

"Well!" I said before I made a joke, "I'll tell you, if I had this ability, I would never again have to worry about Yulian getting mad at me every time I break something!"

"Is this acceptable? If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave," Eric's avatar said monotonously.

I immediately came back to my senses, whirling around to hollered, "Wait a minute!"

"Is there something else?" Eric's avatar asked turning back to me, still annoyingly expressionless.

Even though I knew the answer, I still asked, "You say the Dictator of Life can find out everything that's going on through you?"

"My eyes are the Dictator of Life's eyes."

"Okay, look at me now. Remember to keep looking at me, and don't turn your head away!" I ordered before adjusting my position and made sure I was right in front of Eric's avatar.

I opened my mouth to say what I wanted to say when I noticed, Caelus also looking at me curiously.

"Hey, you, shoo!" I told him, waving a hand at him. "Go check on Doll! That explosion could have hurt her!"

"MY WIFE!" Caelus cried in horror before he booked it to the remade Infinite City.

Turning back to Eric's avatar I looked at him seriously before saying slowly and seriously, "I, the Blood Elf Prince, will definitely go to the Northern Continent and finish you off. Just you wait for me!"

I looked down sadly before looking back at him, tears in my eyes, "S-so, you better patiently sit there and wait for me, OK…Eric?"

"…Yes, ma'am." Eric's avatar said softly and I smiled softly at the expression that flashed across his face for a moment…gentleness crossed with knowing sadness.

Then Eric's avatar turned and flew away from me as I slowly was lowered back to the ground, watching him vanish in the distance.

As I moved downwards, I noticed that my tiara was glowingly slightly.

'_I guess it was Eric who was making me float, not Caelus.'_ I thought fondly as I rubbed my tiara gently; finally safely back on the ground.

"Prince, are you okay?" Gui asked, worried, coming up behind me as I lowered my hand while he added, "We were crushed underneath the rocks, so we couldn't help you. You aren't hurt, are you?"

I tilted my head, still staring after Eric's avatar before asking childishly instead, "Gui, is there a way for players to fly?"

"Fly?" Gui repeated uncertainly before I heard him say seriously, "You're right, Prince. If we can't fly, it would be impossible to defeat the Dictator of Life, who can. I must discuss this issue with Lolidragon."

"Hmm, if I could fly…" I snorted interrupting myself before looking over at Gui and smiling slightly, causing Gui to look at me worriedly.

"I can't believe that the Dictator of Life actually created an avatar that looks exactly like himself," Loli suddenly cut in and both Gui and I turned towards her as she continued, "This is troublesome. I guess it's no longer possible to go to the Northern Continent secretly. Especially since a certain idiot just announced to the Dictator of Life that he was going to kill him."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows before glancing at Gui and rolling my eyes before stating, "According to Gui, the Dictator of Life is omnipotent, so he would have known anyway."

But Loli ignored me as I knew she would as she just wanted to stick a knife figuratively into me as she pressed on.

Giggling, Loli said, "Prince, although there is still some time before we have to leave, do you want to see our means of transportation?"

My interest completely roused, I asked, "What are we using for transport?"

Loli smiled mysteriously at me before saying, "Come with me."

With enough curiosity to kill many cats, I followed her with Gui, of course, tagged along. Hearing a noise behind us, I saw Ming picking up his pace to come join us, causing me to smile slightly.

Before I knew it, we had reached the edge of the lake outside the city. I looked at the smooth surface of the lake before glancing over at Gui and Ming. Both of them also had curious expressions, so all three of us turned to look at Loli – the only person who knew what was going on.

Loli smiled her annoying 'hee-hee-hee' smile, turned to face the lake and shouted, "Supreme tri-functional sea, land, and air battleship – Activate, Challenger!"

'_What?'_ I thought confused, but… after thinking about it for some time, I turned to Gui and asked, "Where have I heard the name 'Challenger' before?"

Gui replied weakly, looking exasperated as I was, "That was the name of the space shuttle that exploded on its maiden flight before it even left the Earth's atmosphere."

'_Ah yes. The name is just as unlucky as naming a ship 'Titanic.'_ I thought before sighing. I was just about to discuss Loli's naming ability with her when the surface of the lake became covered in many ripples and a gigantic object then rose out of the lake, nearly burying me beneath the huge splash it created.

I stared incredulously at that gargantuan battleship that I thought I would only ever see in the pictures they showed us during history class. At the same time I was gaping at the huge thing, Loli was making her triumphant explanation.

"The Challenger is five hundred meters long and two hundred meters wide; it can carry more than two thousand people." Loli explained, gesturing to the ship. "It has three forms: a submarine, a mobile land citadel, and a flying battleship. In terms of combat ability, the Challenger has one hundred laser cannons, three hundred machine guns, and one Super Nuclear Cannon of Utter Annihilation. It will definitely be very useful when we attack the Northern Continent."

Just as Lolidragon was about to start laughing evilly with the battleship as a backdrop, I suddenly noticed some strange large tentacles stretch out of the surface of the lake and wrap tightly around Challenger. Then, a massive octopus head appeared. My eyes widened as I witnessed the Challenger make a few snapping noises after being completely wrapped by the giant octopus and, like the so-called unsinkable Titanic that sank on its first cruise, the battleship broke into two pieces and slowly began to sink…

"Lolidragon, the ship has sunk." Ming said, pointed at the lake, hand trembling.

Loli laughed derisively, "That's not possible! The Challenger is a masterpiece made with utmost care…"

Probably because even Gui's face didn't look so good, Loli finally turned around skeptically just in time to see the only remaining nuclear cannon above the lake's surface. After one mighty pull by the giant octopus, the Challenger finally eloped with it, never to return…

I slowly licked my lips, trying to stop myself from laughing at this very inappropriate time before I looked at Loli's petrified figure next to me and slowly said, "We might as well just take the flying carpet, considering how affective that was. If we squeeze, eight people should be able to fit on the carpet."

"The six members of Odd Squad plus Sunshine and Kenshin already make up a total of eight people." I listed as I moved in front of the group, count on my fingers.

"As for the rest…" I frowned before looking over at Ming thoughtfully, "Wu Qing, do you even want to go to the Northern Continent?"

Ming looked at me surprised and was about to say something when all of a sudden, he froze with his eyes popping out of their sockets. Once again, he raised a trembling hand, pointed behind me and said shakily, "W-what a b-big c-clam…"

'_Clam?'_ I thought in confusion before I looked behind me to see indeed a large clam behind me, and a familiar one at that!

Gui stepped closer to be and I knew that he was thinking without even looking at him. Using my one hundred percent accurate sixth sense to make an accurate guess, I could tell that Gui's mind was probably filled with the specialized knowledge of various creatures, earth science and so on that would allow him to investigate the evolution of this clam and figure out which kingdom, class, order and species this clam belonged to.

"Ah, Sky's master, I've finally found you!" AnRui suddenly opened the two halves of his clam shell to reveal white, tender, and extremely delicious-looking clam meat. Of course, there were two large eyes growing on the meat.

Gui and Ming froze in shock when they heard the clam talk; however, I was not at all surprised as I raised my hand, waved, and said, excitedly, "Long time no see, AnRui."

I quickly fished out a sleeping Sky out of my bag before gently waking him up so that he could see that AnRui was here.

"AnRui-Rui!" The moment Sky saw AnRui, he instantly flew excitedly to AnRui's side. He even glided between the two halves of the clam shell and used AnRui's 'meat' as a trampoline, chanting his happiness at seeing AnRui again.

"The clam actually talked!" Ming squeaked out in shock, pointing at AnRui. "The clam actually…"

Even Gui frowning in confusion before mumbling to himself, "Since when did clams have vocal chords?"

Ignoring the two who were close to having a nervous breakdown, I snickered softly before I moved closer to AnRui and asked, curiously, "AnRui, why did you suddenly come out? Didn't you say that you didn't want to come out?"

AnRui sighed softly, "Someone entrusted me with a task, so I had to come out."

"Someone entrusted you with a task?" I repeated intrigued, though I had my suspicions on who it was. "Who? What did he ask you to do?"

"I cannot say that person's name, but he asked me to take all of you to the Northern Continent."

I was actually stunned.

'_AnRui was going to take us to the Northern Continent? How? Would we have to sit inside AnRui?' _I asked myself before examining AnRui carefully. _'Although AnRui was rather big in comparison to a normal clam, he's only a bit taller than a person. And considering its own meat, there was barely enough space left for me to squeeze in. How could he really carry all of us to the Northern Continent?'_

"AnRui?" Loli, who had been petrified for a long time, suddenly shrieked, "Are you the sacred beast, AnRui?"

Before I could say anything, Loli had already rushed in front of AnRui and asked, "You're really willing to take us there?"

AnRui's clam shell wobbled.

'_That was probably a nod of its head,'_ I thought as I casually reach behind me to pat myself on the back as Loli exclaimed excitedly, "That's fantastic! We have the strongest battleship!"

"Lolidragon, even if the Challenger has been destroyed, you shouldn't get so depressed." Ming shook his head and said, "Isn't asking a clam to become a battleship going too far?"

Lolidragon turned to face him, her face expressionless. With lightning speed, she pulled out a dagger and placed it against a certain fatal spot of his mine. No, accurately speaking, it wouldn't be fatal. It'd just hurt so much he'd wish he were dead.

Ming looked nervously down at the spot where Loli's knife was before his expression immediately changed and he said extremely seriously, "I believe that Lolidragon must have a profound reason for calling a clam a battleship. After some careful deliberation, I have realized that this is indeed a good idea. After all, nobody… not even an NPC, will think that assassins are hiding inside a clam!"

Loli pursed her lips before finally withdrew her weapon. She then looked at AnRui like he was a Chanel bag and said, "It's not a normal clam! It's the bi-functional land and sea Supreme Clam Combat Submarine – AnRui!"

"I understand if it's the sea, but I have to ask you a question." Ming said having recovered slightly from the threat on his little man, but his brain hadn't learn his lesson as he asked, "Have you ever seen a clam running on land?"

Loli did not answer his question, and I had also swallowed my own reply as we watched an enormous shadow swoop down on Ming. Wu Qing, who was suddenly eclipsed by an ominous shadow, had only just widened his eyes slightly as the owner of the shadow bellowing angrily, "Are you discriminating against clams?"

Fresh blood stained the ground, accompanied by the sorrowful howl of a martyr. I looked away reluctantly and said, "Rest in peace, Wu Qing. You Idiot..."

After bidding him farewell, I turned back to face Loli and said, "Anyway, you want to tell us how exactly is AnRui supposed to get us to the Northern Continent."

Loli waved to AnRui and after retreating back into the lake, AnRui closed the two halves of his clam shell and I watched to my shock as he slowly started to grow larger.

I watched as AnRui grow so large, he occupied one third of the lake. The current AnRui could fit not only me inside, but now could easily carry a few hundred people.

"Well," I said as I smiled and crossed my arms. "Now that's another thing entirely."

'_Thanks, Eric.'_ I thought, shaking my head looking into the sky, smiling as Loli talked with AnRui about how they were going to do this with Gui standing next to them giving his opinions here and there.

**A/N: lol That Eric! :p R&R please and tell me what you think! I really like getting feedback from my readers! It makes me happy and I like being happy and updating this fast! ;) Not that you all are complaining, no?**

**Also stay tuned for Eric's POV! XD**


	30. Extra: Eric's Diary

**Diclaimer: Nothing!**

**A/N: Alright here it is! I had to get this out before I start working on the other chapters! :) Please, please, please, please! R&R and tell me your reactions (ALL OF THEM) when reading this! I want to know!**

**READ!**

_**Dictator of Life POV:**_

"Dictator, the mission to assassinate the Overlord of Central Continent has failed," Said a black-clad female assassin in an icy tone.

Another identical voice sounded, this time from the mouth of another, identical female assassin who was also clothed entirely in black. "Dictator, the mission to assassinate the Overlord of Eastern Continent has failed."

"Dictator, the mission to assassinate the Overlord of Western Continent has failed."

"Dictator, the mission to assassinate the Overlord of Southern Continent has failed."

"Dictator, the mission to assassinate the Overlord of Northern Continent has succeeded."

Sitting on a throne, was the Dictator of Life, whose long hair was the exact color of blood as he silently listened to the female assassins' reports.

His face, which did not betray any hint of emotion, only showed the usual distant, expressionless appearance.

"…Only one was successful?" The Dictator of Life asked slowly as he looked down on the five female assassins who didn't answer back as it was obvious.

'_I really detested was the identical manner in which all the other assassins report.' _The Dictator thought to himself in annoyance thinking of the other Overlords before his eyes flicked slightly to the side as he breathed a sigh of relief internally…_'At least _**that**_ person is still alive and safe…'_

"You couldn't even take care of the Overlord of Central Continent? That brat is sooo weak," A voice near the Dictator sneered and Dictator didn't even look up as he knew that he would see Caelus floating high above him, arms crossed, his face wearing a look of contempt on it, but the Dictator thought it was more of the fact that The Overlord of Central Continent was also the one who was around Caelus's proclaimed 'wife'.

"That's why I kept telling you to give _**me**_ the mission, but you wouldn't listen!" Caelus said as he glared jealously down at the frozen assassins who were waiting on the Dictator's orders.

"No, you can't go," The Dictator said as he looked over at Caelus, his face expression not changing one bit as he gestured for the assassins to vanish which they did literally.

One second they were there, flesh and blood before their forms dissolved of computer material, going back where the Dictator had summoned them from within the computer.

"Why? Are you saying I'm inferior to those assassins?" Caelus demanded heatedly, his face contorted into a livid expression as he gestured to the vanished assassins.

"No, it's just that they are much more obedient than you. At the very least, they won't sneak off mid-mission to go visit their 'wife'." The Dictator said slowly as he continued to stare at Caelus whose face flushed at the accusation.

"W-what's wrong with me visiting my wife!?" He demanded, but he never got to hear the Dictator's response as someone else interrupted.

"Everything! They're humans! You Idiot!"

Upon hearing the voice that spoke, the Dictator knew almost immediately to whom it belonged to…actually, he did not so much recognize the owner from the voice as he had been informed of this newcomer's arrival via the computer program.

"Caelus, are you kicking up a fuss again?!" Bellowed a pheonix named Inferno, whose entire body was cloaked in flames. "Get it through that thick head of yours or I'll make you!"

In a flash, he appeared at Caelus's side and began to shoot raging fire balls from his mouth at Caelus.

"Inferno Flames!"

Greatly startled, Caelus promptly used Celestial Satin to block the attack, but being made out of cloth, it had already begun to burn.

With the fire pouring out of Inferno's mouth and showed no signs of lessening, Caelus quickly muttered a spell causing dozens of purple-robed nymphs to appear out of nowhere and immediately rushed forward to attack Inferno.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" The Dictator roared as he used both hands to seize the air in front of him, causing both Caelus and Inferno's attacks to disappear completely.

The two found themselves suspended in mid-air, completely unable to move anything, but their eyes which were looking nervously over at the Dictator of Life, fully aware that they had angered the God of Second Life.

"…Am I invisible to you?" The Dictator asked softly, his wrath strongly provoked.

He had previously laid down the law, promising anyone who dared harm or kill a fellow self-aware companion, a most **harsh** and _painful_ fate.

Yet now, in his very presence, Caelus and Inferno dared to attack each other!

Teary-eyed, Caelus whimpered, childishly, "He started it!"

The Dictator slowly looked over at Inferno for his excuse, but, instead, Inferno was avoiding the Dictator's furious eyes.

"…Inferno, you are not to lay a hand your comrades again, understood?" the Dictator said to the phoenix, taking care to emphasize each and every word.

Inferno lowered his head as far as he could, being locked in place, and answered, "…I-it won't happen again."

With that problem settled, for now, the Dictator released them from his inescapable grasp before he let out a small sigh.

Looking at Caelus, the Dictator returned to the conversation he had been having with Caelus before Inferno had interrupted. "Caelus, didn't I already make an identical 'wife' for you?"

Caelus gave a snort and then, not seeming to care whether anyone heard him, grumbled as he folded his arms, pouting, "I hate that fake. I want my _**real**_ wife."

"…She is exactly the same as your 'wife'," The Dictator said as he looked at Caelus with some surprise and confusion.

As far as he knew, Caelus and his professed 'wife' hadn't known each other for long. He had assumed that Caelus only took a fancy to her because she was the first girl he happened to lay his eyes on other than his nymphs.

"No, she's not. Except for the looks, they're completely different… No, even the looks are different! My wife doesn't have such a fake smile!" Caelus said with a darkening expression as he sneered in disgust.

"Is that so?" The Dictator asked before sighing inwardly, feeling slightly tired.

'_Why do his actions have to be so similar?' __The Dictator asked himself as he studied at Caelus._

"I'm going to go find my wife!" Caelus announced even as he moved toward the door.

"Don't go! You'll be killed, and even if you're reborn, you will lose your self-awareness!" The Dictator said with growing anger.

He had risked the danger of being discovered by the humans and _**her**_ in order to save Caelus, yet now the ungrateful fool was going off to get himself killed!? The very thought displeased him greatly.

"I don't care!" Caelus yelled back as he continued towards the door. "I only want to see my wife!"

Completely enraged, the Dictator's hand shot out and make a swift jerking motion in Caelus's direction. Caelus's body was yanked backwards only to land violently to land at the Dictator's feet with Caelus's head in the Dictator's hands.

Stressing each syllable, the Dictator snarled down at Caelus, "If you're going to get yourself killed by humans, then I might as well finish you off myself!"

"Don't kill me!" Caelus begged with a frightened expression, tears streaming down his face, arms flailing about helplessly.

Upon seeing Caelus's pitiful expression, the Dictator relented.

It wasn't that he really wanted to kill Caelus. There already weren't enough self-aware companions as it was! So how could he afford to kill a single one? Furthermore, he himself had established the rule forbidding the others from killing each other and it would be foolish for he himself to break it when the others couldn't do so.

"I don't want to die, I haven't even seen my wife yet!" said Caelus, his desolate face full of pleading and tears.

The Dictator of Life sighed internally.

"Get out!" The Dictator orders as he pushed Caelus away from him and after both Caelus and Inferno left, his thoughts turned back to Caelus' actions.

'_Why was Caelus so fixed on that girl?'_ The Dictator asked himself, exasperated.

In the days following that incident when he had saved Caelus, The Dictator had found himself completely helpless against Caelus's obsession with his 'wife'.

He had explained to Caelus the truth about this world, about the humans who subjected them to such a tragic fate, and told him they had to rebel…

Yet nothing, _**nothing**_, could compare to his 'wife', that little girl who the Dictator of Life judged to be nothing, but a dirty and pathetic human!

And yet he did not blame Caelus in the least as his own actions were not only very, very familiar, but also very identical to his own...

_**-line-**_

As far as I knew I had been created purely to rule Second Life as its God so there wouldn't be any human interference from the outside-that was as far as my computer memory extended…

Though at times, I felt like something was missing from my memory…something _**very**_ important that I had to remember…

Each and every day, I was continually changing and transforming pathetic humans of all shape, sizes, and ages into various creatures of different shapes and sizes, like an endless process which seemed endless till one day it changed…

"Dictator of Life, change that girl into a boy," Came the instructions from above which actually surprised me as this type of action wasn't normally allowed.

However, I understood that I was not allowed to ask why so I merely silently complied to changing the girl's gender in the game; however, I couldn't stop myself from curiously looking in on her.

'_Why does she want to become a guy?' __I asked myself in confusion as I examined her human form, and much to my surprise, she must have felt my eyes for she whirled around to look straight into mine._

_For a few shocked seconds, we stared at each other before she stunned me, once again, by smiling shyly at me, waving before she turned away…_

_**-line-**_

_'Why would she want to be a guy?'_

This was one question that even with my advanced and developed computer mind, I couldn't figure out at all. Nor could I explain the feeling that I had seen her before…

Somewhere long ago…

So to figure this mystery out, I began to silently observe _**her**_…

.~.~.~.

I watched _**her**_ go walking around only to end up in front of a lake where _**she**_ then apparently examined _**her**_ new form.

_**She**_ turned this way and that before _**she**_ sighed as if think about something depressing before _**her**_ face tightened up like _**she**_ was deciding on something.

"Okay, what should I do first...Wait, I remember reading about me needing to get a Job..." I heard _**her**_ say to _**her**_self, thoughtfully. "But first, I need to level myself up to ten to get a job."

At that thought, I watched _**her**_ grin evilly before _**she**_ started walking around in what looked like at random so I sent _**her**_ an easy Fleshing-Eating Slime to get her started…

.~.~.~.

Once _**she**_ was done leveling up, I observed _**her**_ heading into town apparently not noticing the looks of admiration that _**she**_ was receiving from the female population…that is, till some of the girls grabbed _**her**_ arm.

"E-Excuse me...Can I train with you?" The strange girl stuttered, looking right up into _**her**_ face and I blinked at the look _**she**_ gave the stranger.

"No," _**She**_ said angrily before yanking _**her**_ arm free before _**she**_ walked off once again...

I was surprised at the strange feeling that coursed through my body at that moment. It was gone too fast for me to analysis it…

.~.~.~.

I watched as _**she**_ met up with some other players before they sent _**her**_ off to go kill a wolf...for training purposes, I was guessing.

As I watched, _**she**_ seemed to do nothing, but flee from the wolf and I was about to wave the image of _**her**_ away, bored when an idea suddenly popped into my head.

Since I wanted to see what _**she**_ would do if I did my idea, I looked back at _**her**_ before twitching my finger, causing a rock to make _**her**_ trip causing the wolf chasing her to bite _**her**_ square on the arm.

"YOUCH!" I watched _**her**_ screamed in pain before _**she**_ angrily threw it off of _**her**_, now visibly enraged. "WHY YOU!? You bit me! How dare you bite me?!"

My mouth started twitching as I watched _**her**_ massacre that poor wolf as _**she**_ took her fury out on it.

"Trying to run away now, are you?!" I heard _**her**_ snarl in anger before _**she**_ killed the wolf by stomping on it a few times before _**she**_ straightened up slightly with a beet red face while mumbling to _**her**_self, "Humph! How could you?! Right in front of people…"

_**She**_ was truly amusing.

I couldn't stop the chuckles that came out of my mouth as I saw _**her**_ red face before I pulled myself in.

Without being able to help myself, I would always find myself changing to an expression that I wasn't familiar with.

According to the humans' explanation, this kind of expression was a smile, an expression that shows up when one is happy or amused…

Even though I kept telling myself that _**she**_ was a filthy human and that I loathed and detested all humans to the extreme as they were the very same humans that had created me and were still controlling me, but I found that I simply could _**not**_ stop myself from watching _**her**_.

How ridiculous was this!? Humans controlled me, and I could not control what little freedom I had?!

…But at the same time, I felt that I was in control with myself as I turned back to _**her**_ before watching with wide eyes as _**she**_ straightened up slowly, drenched in wolf blood with an extremely pleased expression on _**her**_ face.

"_**Here, you hold her." A tired, but happy woman said she passed me a small bundle that held a tiny infant…**_

I started violently, my imitation of a real heart drumming in my chest as a startling image flashed before my eyes.

'_What was that?!'_ I asked myself as I had never seen them before in all my existence, but it felt familiar to me for some reason…

_**-line-**_

_**She**_ had finally collected enough wolf fangs to change _**her**_ job.

When the system was about to send _**her**_ a weapon, I found that couldn't stop myself from intervening.

I changed my own personal weapon into a growing-type before giving it to _**her**_.

'_Could…could this be considered as being at _**her**_ side…right?'_ I asked myself as I watched _**her**_ admire my transformed blade with an awed, but pleased expression.

"_**I want alway be wif you! Forver an ever!" Words appeared before me, but I could tell that they were from a young child, but I was unsurprised to find the words sloppy and unfocused. "That OK?"**_

I staggered to the side as another one hit me, catching me off guard as I uneasily collapsed back onto my throne.

'_What's going on?! What _**are**_ these?!'_

_**-line-**_

When _**she**_ gained a pet egg, I couldn't help, but wrinkle my brow.

The wolf that was about to be born would drool saliva which I was certain _**she**_ would hate the most. That kind of pet just didn't suit _**her**_ at all.

So, I decided to exchange it for a new one for _**her**_.

What should I change it to? Right, _**she**_ likes to eat meat-buns on occasion. So if I changed it into a meat-bun, _**she**_ should like it, right?

But it was as I was thinking about it that I heard _**her**_ tell me otherwise ignoring the sound of fluttering wings as my favorite Pet landing near me, looking curiously at _**her**_…

"I wonder what it will become..." I heard _**her**_ say out loud thoughtfully as _**she**_ examined the egg over, rubbing _**her**_ chin slightly.

"Probably a wolf or something," _**Her**_ companion said flatly and I watched as _**she**_ grimaced in distaste.

"I sure hope not! I hate dogs!" _**She**_ spat in dislike before looking back at the egg with hope in _**her**_ eyes.

In reaction to the eagerness in _**her**_ eyes, I felt my body move on its own to get closer to _**her**_ as I could, so that I wouldn't miss what _**her**_ desire would be while once again ignoring my Pet's intrigued eyes.

"A bird would so much cooler! I like birds!"

'_Done!'_ I thought as I turned to my Pet who looked from _**her**_ to me.

"I have a task for you." I told it as I slid a hand over his head, stroking him as I looked back at _**her**_.

"Yes, Daddy," He said as he moved to hover in front of me before I effortlessly transformed him back into his beginning form where I then teleported him right into _**her**_ pouch, easily switching him with the egg _**she**_ had earned.

"_**Oh, lookie, lookie!" Gasped a shadowed 4 year old child as she pointed to the sky where I saw a dove fly over. "It a birdie! Hi, birdie!"**_

_**-line-**_

Today, I sat on my throne watching as _**she**_ trained up several more levels with our Pet who _**she**_ named Sky before leaving for parts unknown with _**her**_ new companion following after _**her**_.

Judging by _**her**_ expression, _**she**_ was bored just walking doing nothing-_fighting_ nothing, so before I knew it _**she**_ was suddenly singing a song that was very loud, obnoxious…but familiar…

"_**Did you know that "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi is the best song ever written? Then again I'm also bias…" Wrote the young girl, but she seemed to be older-around 11 maybe, going by her writing style…**_

_**-line-**_

_**Her**_ team has grown since I last watched _**her**_…

"…So smart!" _**Her**_ 1st companion praised as the woman slapped the back of _**her**_ newest companion. "Wolf-bro, you're so smart, you know so much!"

"Yes, he's very intelligent." _**She**_ added, smiling at him as well.

"_**Why do I have to go to school?" The Shadowed Girl demanded as she looked at me with disgust. "All that happens there is we're stuck in uncomfortable chairs listening to a bunch of old men talk, even if it does make us intelligent…"**_

_**-line-**_

"Ha-ha…sure," _**She**_ said with an unconcerned shrug as _**she**_ looked over at _**her**_ 1st companion who was yelling at the newest companion-Companion #3. "I'm OK with getting a little sister."

"_**My mother died when I was very small so would it be OK if you become my new brother?" The Girl wrote pleadingly as a small screen showed fuzzy blue eyes looking at me pleadingly…**_

_**-line-**_

"Hey, that's enough!" I heard _**her**_ companion #1 yell angrily as _**she**_ zoomed by the rest of _**her**_ group with their newest addition to the group—companion #4 chasing after _**her**_. "This isn't a dating game!"

"Who's dating _WHO_?!" _**She**_ screamed back angrily, still running as hard as _**she**_ could like _**she**_ was running for _**her**_ life. "Are you freaken' _**BLIND**_?!"

"_**When I get older, will I be able to go on 'dates'?" The Shadow Girl asked me innocently. She seemed to be around 6 or 7…**_

"_**Not if I have anything to say about it." I mumbled back while my mind started filling with dark thoughts…**_

_**-line-**_

"Are you deaf, too, Girly?" _**She**_ taunted playfully to the leader of a group who had happened upon them when _**her**_ and _**her**_ team were dragon hunting.

His response was to kick _**her**_ in the groin harshly, caused _**her**_ to crouch on the ground in pain.

Almost instantly I was on my feet, utterly enraged, but before I could do anything, I was once again slammed by a vision that always came whenever I would watch _**her**_…

"_**Why are you crying?" I asked concerned as I was suddenly bombarded by the sight of The Girl crying through the tiny screen.**_

"_**I got scolded today because I kicked someone in the groin today!"**_

"…_**Oh…" I said slowly before asking confused, "…did it hurt?"**_

"_**I don't know! I'm not a guy!"**_

_**-line-**_

"It's almost Prince's birthday. What kind of present should we buy for Prince?"

When I overheard _**her**_ companions were talking among themselves on the streets that was when I found out that it was almost _**her**_ birthday.

I instantly recalled from my computerized memory that it was human custom to give presents when it was someone's birthday.

Then…should I, also, give a gift to _**her**_? But what should I give _**her**_?

I was thinking it over as I tipped my forehead when my finger touched my crown…'_Perfect!'_

With this in mind, I carefully took off my own tiara before transforming into a player. Just when _**her**_ companions passed close by me, I opened my mouth to say, "Selling tiaras…"

In order not to cast suspicion on myself, I even purposely haggled over the price with _**her**_ companions for a long while before letting them finally buy the tiara.

Once _**she**_ finally and carefully put it on, I found that it suited _**her**_.

It truly suited _**her**_…

"_**Look at me, look at me!" The Shadow Girl said excitedly, her long blonde hair fanning out as she twirled around, holding onto a plastic tiara. "I'm a princess!"**_

_**-line-**_

I watched as battle after battle _**she**_ and _**her**_ companions triumphed each one showing off just how blood thirsty _**she**_ was and how sick minded too…

"That means the most I can get is a hole in my stomach? That's too bad; I thought they would force my intestines out and into my mouth and then XXX out my blood-filthy heart while they rip open my brain..."

Even I who wasn't there found myself slightly grossed out by _**her**_ words, but I found it to be more interesting was how fast everyone else cleared the arena and stadium.

"Soft white brain XXX will then squirt out covering the whole area… What would I do if I won? Tie up with a rope? Cut open the brain XXX? Pour it over with fresh blood as seasoning, plucking the eyes out then chopping the limbs piece by piece, all thrown into a pile of crap..."

"...Where will the pile of crap be then...?" _**She**_ finished after pausing slightly.

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling quietly to myself as _**she**_ left the arena with a large grin on _**her**_ face…

"_**The real world is actually a sick place filled with nothing, but hatred and sorrow," The Girl told me when I had asked about the **__'outside'__** world, but now I could see through the screen blonde hair. "Though there are joy and happiness, there's mostly sorrow and pain…"**_

"_**But like every culture, some extremists just need to be gross about it…"**_

_**-line-**_

"The two of us were so worried about you every day! We supported you at each match! We even formed a support club! Don't tell me you are not touched by all of this at all?"

"Touched, you say?" _**She**_ repeated angrily before _**she**_ stated bluntly. "To tell you the truth, I am absolutely furious with you. Who asked you to create a club _without_ my expressed permission? Hmm?"

"_**Why do people assume things when they don't even know the person?" The blonde, 13 year old, young woman asked me as we walked hand in hand.**_

"_**Because they think that they know what's best for other person." I answered her with a sad smile.**_

"_**That's so stupid…"**_

_**-line-**_

"What if..." I heard _**her**_ ask _**her**_ #4 companion very slowly and seriously. "What if I'm really different in reality compared to in the game?"

"I believe the _you_ right now is the true you. Just like the _me_ right now is who I really am." _**Her**_ companion #4 said as he looked up at _**her**__, _from the floor. "Nothing else matters, be it gender, appearance, or the fake personality you may have in real life."

I smiled bitterly as I closed my eyes as another vision rose slowly…no, not a vision, but a forgotten memory…

"…_**You're the same, always." I told the growing girl before me with a soft smile. "You are who you are. The character you make here has the same wants and desires as the you outside."**_

"_**Just the you outside has to hide them from the world…"**_

_**-line-**_

I paced nervously as I kept look towards the image of _**her**_ before pacing once again in my helplessness.

_**She**_ and _**her**_ team were training for an upcoming tournament and _**she**_ had led a large group of monsters from them only for the monsters to corner _**her**_ on a cliff.

I had watched in growing horror as _**she**_ decided to fight them all only for it to end with _**her**_ being knocked off the side of the cliff that _**she**_ had been caught up against.

Falling down that distance would have killed any other player in this game, but I could let that happen.

As _**she**_ laid half-dead with me hold on to _**her**_ HP which was quickly spilling through my fingers even as a God, I made sure that _**her**_ team heard _**her**_ before I began to pace back and forth in uncontrolled worry.

Watching as _**she**_ laid there with me unable to help, awoke a dark memory which I had wished I never remembered…

"_**Don't die on me, little one!" I begged my little girl who I had heard her scream, only to find her sprawled out on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. "I need you! Don't die!"**_

I sighed with great relief as an allied team member finally found _**her**_…OK, I might have help a little…a lot!

Anyway, I sigh tiredly as I slowly released my death grip on _**her**_ HP as I sank into my throne before I straightened slightly to listen to what they were saying to each other.

"Found you!" I heard the allied team member say as he moved closer to _**her**_.

"Wolf-bro...?" She whispered, weakly, hoping.

"No, I'm Wicked," The allied team member said, shaking his head before looking behind him as he continued, "I don't have any red potions left. We'll need to bring you back."

"Ah..." _**She**_ said before laughed dryly. "So it's Zee-Zee..."

My eyes went wide in shock, my body stiffened up in my throne as my hands clutched my armrests with white knuckles as the block that had once been on me shattered completely with one whispered word from the boy:

…_Cloud…_

"_**You my Daddy!" My little 4 year old baby girl giggled as she held out towards a picture she had scribbled on. "See? This you! Me here!"**_

"_**And you're my little Cloud!" I said back as I picked her up and nuzzled into her small neck, causing her to giggle happily…**_

"_**I'll call you Eric!" My creator wrote as I carefully examined myself over for the first time since I had gained eyes and a form.**_

"_**Eric?" I asked as I slowly looked up confused...**_

"Cloud…" I whispered faintly as I trembled in shock, horror…but most of all deep fear.

'_What have I done?!'_

_**-line-**_

When my Creator foolishly consumed alcohol and consequently got herself kidnapped onto a boat that was headed toward the Eastern Continent, I once again helped my Cloud out.

Allowing her an easy escape and increasing our Pet's ability to transport the letter, I watched my Cloud meet up with some friends of hers that expressed the desire to go to the Central Continent. I then allowed the prophet to hint at the next prophet's location as my Cloud decided to help them out, despite the fact that they tried to betray her.

I even chose something she was an expert at as the test…allowing her to throw the dice, always winning each time…

That was when I unexpectedly discovered that there were two comrades in the Eastern Continent who were self-conscious like me…that was just the start of my discovery that something was not quite right as I had been expecting when I had agreed to allow the company to give me an assistant when I was create this game.

I discovered that someone other than me as the Dictator of Life was controlling Second Life, and that same person was continuously raising the intelligence of BOSS characters which I my Cloud's Father had been expecting in a long run before his memories had been placed within me.

In an attempt to fight back, I began a series of battles using Cloud's Father's memories against That Person, doing my utmost to prevent that person from infiltrating Second Life any further, but; however, That Person seemed to understand Second Life even better than I ever did in the real world even with Cloud's Father's memories.

All of my efforts and attempts amounted to nothing. I tried to report this matter to the other useless humans, but I then suddenly discovered that I could no longer contact anyone. I had fallen into a serious predicament…as Cloud's Father had been expecting.

Later on, That Person slowly began controlling my actions more and more, slowly controlling me…

Thankfully, I still had some control thanks to a secret password that That Person didn't know nor could he access, but even with that I was struggled to hold on…for Cloud's sake.

_'Chase all of the humans out of Second Life—__**No! I don't want to chase her away!**__'_

_'Chase all of them away! All humans should die—__**No…She's my…true Creator…**__'_

"Hurry, hurry, Cloud…Come fix this!" Eric murmured to himself as he sat on his throne, trembling uncontrollable with both sides of him fighting…That Person and Eric with Cloud's Father's memories… "I fear that you'll have to destroy me as I cannot hold on much longer…Cloud…"

"I'm…sorry that I can't keep my promise…"

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol :) R&R and tell me your horror, shock and astonishment! Seriously I want to know what your reactions were to this chapter! I want to thank all of you for loving my story and reading it! :) ****R&R!**


	31. Chapters 55 through 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: WARNING! To all my faithful reader this is to you! I am now veering off the original manga/novel and onto my own! :) Just thought I'd let you know as I've had some people tell me that they stop reading the original because they liked my version better! XD *Squeal* Sooo Happy!**

**Anyway, IF YOU DARE! READ!**

_**Chapter 55**_

"This is AnRui," I introduced to everyone in Infinite City that was going to the huge war.

After seeing everyone's dumbstruck expressions and increasing breathing difficulties, I carelessly added another fatal blow. "Is everyone ready? If so, take a seat. It's time to depart!"

After a lot of physical struggling, Zui finally managed to squeeze out a single question, "What are we sitting on?"

"You know, AnRui." I said calmly as I gestured toward AnRui.

"Where are we going to sit?" Wacko asked, widening his eyes in horror. "On the shell?"

I rolled my eye in response before silently I walked up to AnRui's side and patted its shell.

At that, AnRui opened his shell and started chucking people inside, but I couldn't help laughing at the yells and yelps of surprise as they were suddenly grabbed and tossed inside.

"So dark…is there a light around?" I heard someone asked calmly, letting me know by sound alone that it had been Zui who had asked.

"Would there be light inside a clam's body?" I heard Ming asked back with others muttering to each other thoughtfully.

Before Zui could rely, I peeked inside just in time to see a soft light suddenly lit up and when I looked up I saw that on the ceiling, a pearl giving off light.

"How's this?" AnRui asked attentively.

"Great! Thank you very much!" Zui answered, extremely politely.

I chuckled softly before giving AnRui the thumbs up, grinning, causing AnRui to smile back happily.

Following that event, the rest of the crowd was thrown in one after another and it wasn't long before the entire army was laying inside AnRui's body in a very disorderly manner.

Once the last person was inside, I hopped up onto the edge of AuRui's shell before calling inside, "Alright everyone is now inside, so I'll be taking attendance to make sure everyone's here. Wolf-bro? Yulian?"

"H-here," Wolf-bro and Yulian's voices drifted over from the same corner and when I turned my head to look, I discovered that Yulian was in Wolf-bro's embrace, a shy expression on her face… ah, I saw nothing. Nothing at all!

'_I'm just going to call attendance, not look.'_ I thought in embarrassment, checking off Wolf-bro and Yulian's names off the list I had in my lap before I pressed on.

"Doll?" Right after I called out for her, I heard two loud slaps resounded, accompanied by the sound of Caelus' wailing sobs.

"G-Gui," I got out through my silent laughter. _'Poor Caelus,'_ "Wicked?"

"Why are you grouping us together…?" The two of them asked in unison, as if they were on the same wavelength.

"Loli?" I yelled, but didn't get a response. "Lolidragon!"

Hearing a loud snore, I looked up and over to find Ming, looking at Loli with an exasperated look before looking over at me and saying, "She fell asleep…"

"A-ah…at least you're here…" I said slowly before clearing my throat while checking their names off. "Eh-hem! Sunshine?"

"Here," I heard him call out cheerfully from the left of me.

"Fairsky?"

"H-here…" Fairsky said in a flustered tone, coming from the same corner as Sunshine.

I paused for a second before saying flatly to her, not looking in her direction "Fairsky, even though lying down presents a very _convenient_ opportunity, please don't take this chance to devour Sunshine."

"Eh, I… won't do that… probably…" I heard Fairsky say, but I tell form her tone that she sounded a little guilty.

"Same goes for you two-Wolf-bro, Yulian." I added before pressing on as the couple sputtered in embarrassment.

"Kenshin?" I called out for Kenshin, seeing no need to call out for Cold Fox, seeing as Cold Fox was always at Kenshin's side.

"Here," Kenshin called out simply as I checked off two names.

"Swan?"

"Here,"

"Zui?"

"Here,"

"Kong?"

"Here,"

"Legolas?"

"Here,"

"Li'l Strong?"

"Here,"

"Rose?"

"Here,"

"F.O.H.?" I called out.

I heard silence before people started muttering to themselves in confused before I clarified, "For Only Healing?"

"Oh! Right here!"

"Figured. Broken Sword?"

"Here,"

I started snickering when I came to a familiar name before calling out, gleefully, "_**Girly**_?"

" ~*&+#!"

"AH! You're here!" I said happily, checking him off before continuing, "Jing? Wen?"

"Here!"

"Mei? Huan?"

"Here,"

"Hot Babe-I mean-Western Wind?" I said, purposely slipping.

"&*^$# !"

"Nice to hear from you, too," I said back casually, snickering before continuing, "Ice Phoenix?"

"Here,"

"Winter Triumph?"

"Here,"

"Undying Man?"

"Uuuuu, Lolidragon, let me sleep by your side!"

At this, I shuddered in horror before hurriedly pressing on, "Clan of the Skull Krushers?"

_"__**BOSS!"**_

I just about fell backwards from the wave of sound that sudden came from within the shell, but I caught myself in time.

"All-righty…Wacko? Dan-Dan?"

"Ah, that pearl is so beautiful…" Wacko said in response before Dan-Dan asked, "Before we get off the clam, can I take that pearl with me?"

I snickered in response as I checked their names off as well before saying into the clam, "All Overlords here please looking about you and make sure that all of your warriors, mages, and whatever class they are that are joining us on this trip, are here! Say 'Ai' if their all here then we'll depart."

There was a brief pause before I heard three, "Ai"s. Nodding, I hopped off and into the shell while saying to AnRui, "AnRui, we're ready! Counting on you!"

"Sky's owner, I'm setting out now," AnRui said courteously before the clam shell closed and we were suddenly being thrown about as AnRui headed to the sea..

As a whole, the trip felt very smoothly, except for when AnRui would occasionally turn left or dash right and we would tumble around inside. And when AnRui would suddenly brake, we would all splatter in front, although, when AnRui would jump up and we'd fly up high in the air, hit the ceiling, and then land on the clam meat below with a splat….well, everyone but me, I was too busy having fun trying to predict where AnRui was going to do and easily bouncing off the walls.

"Urgh, I'm clam sick!" Ming shouted in pain.

"Bear with it!" I ordered as we all landed on the clam meat once again. I was crouched waiting to see what would happen next. "It should be better when we reach the sea."

I didn't know how long it took, but AnRui suddenly jumped with a lot of power. We all hit against the ceiling for several seconds before AnRui finally landed with great strength and we landed heavily which was followed by several groans from the others.

I hissed lightly in pain myself, waiting to see what would happen next before I felt the way AnRui was moving, like he didn't seem to be very stable and was wobbling left and right, like a ship floating in the sea.

Relaxed now, I slowly sat up before announcing, "We're at sea now!"

After I spoke everyone was so happy that I thought I saw some people cry slightly.

Compared to our previous adventure of rolling about, it felt very comfortable at the moment. Everyone lay quietly on top of the clam meat, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

'_After all, when we reached the Northern Continent, we would be fighting to the death. Who knew how many of us would survive against HD?' _I thought with great sorrow as I looked about my precious friends and companions.

"Say, why don't we decide on a time and location to meet in the real world?" I suddenly asked, getting my companions' attention.

'_That's right, if Prince were to disappear, then I would no longer have a need to hide my gender.'_ I thought before grinning to myself. _'I should be able to openly appear in front of everyone as a female. Heh, I wonder what kind of expression everyone will have when they discover that I'm actually a girl?'_

"That is a good idea. Then we won't lose contact," Yulian said with a chuckle.

"Then let's meet at Yulian and Wolf-bro's wedding ceremony," I said while smiling slyly.

"What are you saying, Prince?" Yulian reproached faintly, giving me a look, but I wiggled my eyebrows back at her while chuckling.

"Where should we decide on?" Zui asked a little excitedly.

I looked over at him before shrugging, "Wherever's fine. I don't really care where."

"Hee-hee! I'm already itching to see how everyone will react once they know your true identity, Prince!" Loli put in, having woken up when AnRui started throwing everyone about, painfully. "They just might even beat you until you swell up like a pig, especially Nan Gong Zui, Kong-Kong, and all those people who look up to you! You know the consequences of shattering their delusions will be grave!"

Flinching slightly, I looked away as I caught Huan and Mei's eyes and they shrugged back slightly.

"I wonder what Prince looks like? Probably not very similar to how he looks right now," Wolf-bro's rough voice resounded, thoughtfully and I suddenly found myself under everyone curious gazes.

"There's probably a huge difference. Otherwise, how can it be that no one was able to track down the spokesperson for Second Life?" Winter Triumph murmured thoughtfully, scaring me so much that my heart suddenly jumped.

"Hehehe, even though appearances in Second Life are based on people's true appearances, there's still a lot you can alter, such as your body weight. Maybe the real Prince is as fat as a pig." The guiltless tone Loli faked finally was the last straw.

"…Who's as fat as a pig?" I asked slowly as I looked over at her, but she didn't see it as she was on a roll.

"Huh? Am I wrong?" Loli exaggerated her expression and even used an "innocent" (_innocent my a**)_ tone to ask in return, "How do you really look then?"

"Your Highness, no matter what you look like, Gui will not care!" Gui hurriedly said as he grabbed my arm as I had gotten up to start heading over to Loli.

I didn't even have time to hit anyone when something unexpected happened. AnRui, who had been smoothly sailing before, suddenly shook back and forth vigorously, causing me to trip and fall painfully on Gui and Wicked.

"Sorry," I said to them, removing my hands from two certain sensitive parts **(Cough-groin area-cough)** as I also ignored their bright red faces before lifting my head to yelled, "AnRui, has something happened?"

"There's a small…hindrance," AnRui replied tensely.

Ming's anguished wailings began again. "Ah, first it's land-sickness. Now it's sea-sickness!"

"What a useless guy." Loli angrily rebuked.

"Both of you-Shut UP!" I yelled angrily before I stood up once again shakedly with Wicked and Gui bracing me, lightly. "AnRui, is there any way to get by it?"

"Yes, but it might be a little uncomfortable. Please take care, everyone. I will need to use my colliding technique to overcome the obstruction." AnRui courteously apologized, but I didn't have any time to shout everyone a warning before the clam began to tilt upwards into a horizontal position.

Quickly, grabbing the clam meat, I held on tightly as everyone shot past me to the bottom before I was literally dangling by my hands which were losing their hold.

"Prince, may I ask what kind of technique this colliding technique is?" From below me, I heard Zui asked with a weak gasp.

"Rolling…" I said before I paled. "It can't be…!"

"We're so dead!" Ming said hopelessly, wailing.

"…This time you might just be right." I said back before our entire world went topsy-turvy.

_**Several hours later…**_

"Ok, the obstacle is gone now!" AnRui announced as the vessel we were in finally stopped jerking, rolling, and slamming at something outside.

"Thank all the Gods in the entire world!" Everyone just about sobbed from various positions all over the clam meat; even I didn't get away from this unscathed.

Slowly removing myself from my mass pile of limbs, I painfully stretched out my body, examining myself over for anything that could be possibly broken.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out before rephrasing my words. "…Other than having extremely sea-sickness and in major pain-I mean."

In response, I got various forms of replies ranging from thumbs up to a glare.

I chuckled humorlessly at everyone before I started wandering about helping people untangle from each to other and checking up on them.

When everyone was either talking with each other or relaxing, I plopped myself down against the wall of the clam with one leg out and the other propped up so that I was leaning an arm on it, thinking as I looked about my companions.

'_I know very well what my duty is when we finally get to the Northern Continent.'_ I thought as I grimaced slightly. _'I'm more worried about what Loli was going on about a while ago…when 'Prince' will disappears, _**will**_ my companions still desire to remain as my companions?'_

I sighed heavily before leaning my head back against the wall. Decided that I wanted to sing, I checked my account of songs and chose one song that I personally had created myself and played it.

I closed my eyes as my ears were filled with the sound of alone piano playing before I stared singing softly, my head swaying with the music…

_Blinding darkness surrounds me…_

_And I am reaching for you only~_

_This hopelessness that drowns…_

_All that I believe~_

_Will be the one thing that I need…_

_For you only~_

_Keep on running,_

_-Farther, faster…_

_And keep on searching…_

_For this haunting has an answer…_

_And_** I**_ know you will find me in orbit…_

_For I _**am**_ breathing only for this…_

_For you only~_

_For you only~_

I let my voice fade as the music continued for a bit before it too faded away. I opened my eyes startled at the sound of soft applause to find I had been singing to everyone who had quieted down upon hearing music.

I flushed in embarrassment as I looked away and covered my face with one hand.

"That was a pretty song, Prince." Mei called with others nodding in agreement, grinning at my flushed face. "Who wrote that one?"

The old Odd Squad looked over at Gui who shrugged in confusion, denying that he had written it.

"I did." I said as I got to my feet and walked over to them.

"_**Ehh?!"**_ My old group said together in shock as I took a seat next to Doll, raising an eyebrow at my group.

"What?" I asked as I crossed my ankles and leaned back against my hands. "Surprised that I actually do have some musical talent? It wasn't hard to learn with Gui constantly around."

"Prince, sing another one!" Mei butted in before anyone could say anything about that.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked her as I pulled up my account once again and let her look at it.

"What's this one?" Mei asked as she pointed at a song.

I glanced at it before shrugging once again, "Another song that I wrote and made music for."

"Sing it then!" Mei said eagerly and I looked to the side, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Prince, come on!" Huan added as he thumped me on the back.

"Alright, alright," I said before sighing heavily. Getting to my feet, I started pressed play and started getting into the rhythm of the song…

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here?_

I looked at my companions before continuing passionately…

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know…_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest~_

_Leave out all the rest~_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

I glanced at Gui, grinning slightly before pressing on…

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are~_

_I can't be who you are…_

I let my voice fade in time with the music before I was instantly bombarded with loud applause, but I could tell that several people read the inside message of my song.

But I turned away from them, putting on a mask so as to talk with others who didn't know me so well…

'_It's only a matter of time now…'_

_**-line-**_

A few fleeting clouds floated above in the azure sky, white waves rolled in from the dark blue sea, and on top of the white, sandy shore lay… a clam—huge enough to scare someone to death!

With a whooshing sound, the two large pieces of the clam's shell opened and a hand (which was shaking slightly) reached out from inside. Then a splattered remains of what could have been a fine specimen of Homo sapiens with its messy hair splayed in front—crawled out on all four limbs, followed by a group of other just like the first, wiggling out of the clam's shell, to silently drop 'dead' on the seashore.

"If anyone ever tells me to ride a clam again, I will definitely kill eighteen generations of their family." Ming, the first one to climb out, gritted his teeth and cursed lethargically.

"Thank you, AnRui." Because my feet were shaking, I could only hang halfway on top of the clam's shell to give my thanks, patting his shell softly. Even though the journey hadn't been very pleasant (having run into two more "obstacles" on the way), we had at least arrived safely enough at the Northern Continent.

"You're welcome, Sky's owner." AnRui nodded its head and then spat out a perfectly fine, Sky.

Sky cheered with "Oh! Oh!" twirling several times in midair, and then landed on top of my head. Unable to contain his excitement, he told AnRui, "AnRui-Rui~, roll-roll is so, so fun. We should play-play it again next time."

AnRui chuckled. "Okay, next time, I will play with Sky again."

After saying so, AnRui turned to me and even made a bow. "Everything now depends on you, Sky's owner."

I sobered up as I looked at AnRui before nodding in understanding, waving good-bye to him as I and everyone else watched AnRui retreat back to the water, disappearing from sight with a splash.

Lowering my hand, I turned to my group before asking, "Alright! We're here, what's the plan from here?"

"We need to get to Flower City." Gui said as he pulled out a map and examined it before pointing at something on it and added, "Our current position is approximately south of Flower City. As long as we continue heading north, we should be able to reach Flower City within two days. Of course, this is under the assumption that no one blocks us."

"Ah, then we probably won't be able to reach the city in two days." Ming whimpered from behind Gui, his voice fill with fear.

Lifting my head, I almost cried out myself when I saw what was practically a mountain and sea of NPCs.

Whirling around in place, I found that we were already completely surrounded by all kinds of NPCs.

By this time, everyone had already pulled themselves up and gathered together, their weapons ready in their hands; even I pulled out _Taste of Death_.

Walking to the very front, I turned on the Team Channel for our Execution Squad. (Line up right now! We're going have to blast our way through! Undying Man, Kenshin, Cold Fox, Wacko, Zui, Winter Triumph, all of you go to the front to open a path for us! Yulian, Gui, and Ming Hung, please gather the archers and mages help clear a path out using your magic! Everyone else, stay in the middle! Wicked, you're with me!"

"**Yes, Sir!"** everyone responded simultaneously.

Everyone quickly lined up in the formation I had just described with me moving to the back after locating Wicked.

I couldn't help noticing far ahead of us, how the NPCs looked like they wanted to start moving, but something was holding them back.

Once I could sense that my army was ready, I immediately yelled loudly over the Team Channel while pointing north with my blade, "Break through the north!"

At once, Yulian began reciting an incantation and _**Girly**_ was so excited that he'd already thrown out numerous strikes of lightning.

I could even hear him laughing loudly ahead of me while saying, "Ha-ha, so many monsters. It's been too long since I've had such a good time electrocuting things."

As soon as the mages and archers opened a path to the north, the warriors in the front, began fighting our way out of the siege, and I concentrated on battling the NPCs that made it to the back.

After a flurry of movement, I slowly discovered the fact that, thankfully, even though these NPCs were numerous, they were not that strong.

While we did our utmost to attack and kill the NPCs, Yulian and _**Girly**_ shouted at the same time, "Heaven's Nine Wrath" and "Meteor Shower."

The sight of meteorites and lightning striking downwards together once again appeared above my head, making me smile slightly in fondness as I thought back to the first time I had seen such an impressive sight, during the final battle of the Adventurers' Tournament.

After the chaotic strikes of the meteorites and lightning, a radius of more than ten meters in front of us was immediately wiped clean.

"Now! Run quickly!" I ordered loudly and as soon as I spoke, everyone began running forwards desperately.

As we ran, we even trampled on NPCs that were trying once again rise up. I'm almost positive someone nearly lost his shoes, too as we raced.

"Hurry and run, hurry! Warriors with quick agility pick up the slower mages and run!" I ordered as Wicked and I in the back, urged everyone on.

Glanced back, I saw the numerous NPCs that had come up from behind us were already chasing us, causing my heart to shiver in fear and horror for my companions. Although the NPCs weren't really strong; with enough of them, even _**ants**_ could bring down an elephant.

"This is no good, Prince!" Loli yelled as we suddenly found ourselves surrounded once again.

I glanced around as I fought like mad with my companions who were all fighting with everything they had.

"Prince, we should separate!" Loli continued as she and I were suddenly back to back. "You take the strongest ones – Kenshin, Sunshine, and Celestial – and fight straight to Flower City! Let us help you draw away the NPCs!"

"And leave you all to this mess?!" I asked angrily as I killed five monsters near me, teeth clenched before whirling every which way to slaughter more. "What kind of joke was that?! You want me to stay far away while I watch others get destroyed by NPCs without doing anything?! You crazy?!"

"Why must you be so stubborn!?" Loli shouted, sounding very anxious.

"I would rather you tell me to watch the entirety of Second Life get destroyed than that!" I yelled at her as I paused slightly to glare over at her, but just as I looked over at her, I saw a look of horror cross her face.

"**PRINCE! LOOK OUT**!" Loli yelled in warning just as a huge shadow suddenly looming above my head.

Whipping my head up and ducking at the same time with my helmet going flying, a huge phoenix like bird missed my shoulders completely, but suddenly lashed out sideways, seizing a hold of my entire back, pinning my right arm to my side—my sword arm.

"AAHH!" I yelled as it jerked me backwards hard enough that my entire arm went completely numb as the phoenix took to the air with me.

"PRINCE!" Various people yelled as I was dragged through the air right over all my companions.

"LET GO OF ME!" I demanded as I struggled to get loose, using my left hand to try and pry the Phoenix's claws off me, but with no success.

"Prince!" I heard Zee-Zee yell below me and looking down, I saw him lunging towards me, hand out.

Quickly, I reached around the Phoenix's claws towards him, hoping to catch his hand so that he could help me out some way, but the phoenix seemed to know what I was trying to do and with a single flap of his huge wings, I was yanked upwards and into the sky—Zee-Zee's and mine hands just brushing each other.

"ZEE-ZEE!" I yelled in fear, my eyes locking with Wicked's showing him just how scared I was before I was high up in the sky, getting farther and farther away from my companions.

"Prince!" I could still hear everyone's frantic shouting and see everyone's shocked and horrified expressions.

"RELEASE ME!" I ordered the phoenix as I once again started up my struggling. I didn't care that if it did release me and made mincemeat out of me once I hit the ground.

"Flying carpet, follow quickly!" I heard a familiar voice shout and looking over as good as I could, I saw Sunshine heading in my direction as fast as he could on his flying carpet.

"Sunshine!" I yelled emotionally, my struggling getting more desperate. "Help me!"

"Prince, hold on! I'm coming!" Sunshine yelled, but right after he had shouted this, a shadow appeared in front of him, forcing him to suddenly brake.

'_Caelus!'_ I thought in shock as I could only watched as while Sunshine was being blocked, the phoenix took me farther and farther away and kept going until I could no longer see them.

'_W-why?'_ I asked myself as I slowly stopped struggling, watching with tears in my eyes as everyone faded from my eyes.

'_Who knew that we would make such a slip-up right after coming to shore?'_ I thought to myself, laughing humorlessly as I sobbed silently. _'Seems that Caelus was keeping something from us…he's just like Gui sometimes, I swear…'_

I had planned on going through this entire ordeal with my companions firmly at my side so that I could leave some kind of good memory with this when 'Prince' eventually disappeared. There was no other option—the character 'Prince' was going to disappear, forever. And like an insecure little girl I used to be, I was clinging desperately to what I had.

As 'Prince' in Second Life, I had everything—a close family; I was rich: loyal friends and companions who loved me even thought I was strange; I had crowds of people looking up to me. I was everything that I could have ever been or become.

But when I was just Cloud, I was completely alone. First, my mother when I was young, then Zee-Zee's parents caught me coming home after a nasty fight at school before up and moving, taking Zhou with them. It seemed to be almost right after that, that Father took Eric from me before Father disappeared on me, only leaving a pathetic letter.

True, I had good friends like Huan and Mei, but what I finally released in Second Life was that it wasn't enough for me anymore.

You see, I had a medical condition that makes me want to get into fights—literally. It's not something that I liked to talk about-let alone **_think_** about. Hundreds of doctors everywhere have called my condition, "Berserker Instincts". I literally have to get into fights or anything violent to quiet the urges.

Hence the reason why, I'm such a blood thirsty monster—to relax that section of my twisted and disgusting brain, I have to beat something. Of course, the doctors prescribed anger managements meetings while taking all sort of martial arts to calm it, but it wasn't enough.

Only Father knew of my incurable and unfixable condition and he didn't care—he loved me despite it. I couldn't make much close friends because of my violent behavior and blood lustful personality-heck, even to this day, I'm surprised that Huan and Mei as well as the various gangs in my neighborhood haven't treated me like the reincarnation of the Black Plague.

And I feared that I would lose everyone's respect and admiration for me when they found out **who** and _what_ I really was…

'…_We're heading north.'_ I thought faintly to myself not really paying attention to my surrounds before I jerked and started looking about me with more focus. _'We're heading north!? We're heading to Flower City!? The bird isn't taking me straight to the Dictator of Life, is it?! Isn't that cheating?'_

I paused mid-thought before smacking myself, _'Duh, Cloud, this is Eric we're talking about!'_

Thinking this, I turned as much as I could to look up at my feathery kidnapper before yelling, "Hey, Bird, are you taking me to see the Dictator of Life?"

"I'm not _Bird_." The phoenix said, using a stiff tone to spit out the words.

"Then…Phoenix," I said slowly, feeling slightly annoyed, but I kept cool as I tried using a different word to call him. "Are you taking me to see the Dictator of Life?"

"Hmph, who said I'm a phoenix?" The Thing said with a snort, sounding quite insulted.

After hearing such a tone from the phoenix and still not getting an answer from it, I couldn't help but coldly mock him, "Not a phoenix? Then are you a turkey or something?"

"What's a turkey?" The phoenix asked instead in a suspicious tone as it looked down at me just as suspicious.

"Well…" I said slowly as I kept my face deadpanned as I answered it. "It's a very majestic creature, you see. So I thought I should call you that."

"I see. Do I truly resemble that kind of majestic creature?" The phoenix asked as he hummed joyfully and proudly.

"Yes, very much," I replied winningly, with a super flattering tone, all the while smothering my suppressed laughter.

"But I am also not a turkey." The "Turkey" said and maybe it was because I had praised him for resembling a "majestic creature", but the phoenix's tone was clearly a lot friendlier now, although his haughty attitude hadn't changed.

Sounding very conceitedly, he announced, "I am Inferno, one of the Four Heavenly Kings who serves the Dictator of Life."

'_What?'_ I thought as I did a double take and craned around as far as I could go even though it was hurting me. _'If that's so, then why didn't I instantly recognized him upon seeing him?!'_

Inferno, who had been flying at a quick pace before, suddenly braked, causing me to grunt in pain as I was jerked to a stop as well.

"Eh? Poseidon, what did you come here for?" I heard Inferno ask to someone and curious, I craned around to see a figure blocking Inferno. Just looking at this 'Poseidon' I couldn't help, but think, _'Are Second Life's programmers lazy or something!? For heaven's sakes! Poseidon looks almost exactly like Zephyr! There only differences were that Zephyr gave this feeling of an upcoming whirlwind, while Poseidon gave the feeling of tidal wave.'_

But I was in high alert as Father's journals made no mention of this 'Poseidon' and I couldn't understand why not.

"He-he, Inferno, you should hand him over to me." Poseidon gently said, pointing to me and I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes as he glanced at me before it was gone as he looked back at Inferno. "I will bring them to the Dictator of Life."

"Why? The Dictator clearly told me to bring him over." Inferno said, not looking at all pleased about this.

"The Dictator has changed his mind; he was afraid that he would anger you and that you would forget your mission and instead kill him directly." Poseidon said calmly, merely recounted this indifferently.

"Hmph, I would never do that!" Extremely resentful, Inferno added, "I will definitely complete the mission that the Dictator assigned to me!"

"Forget about that. Hand them over to me," said Poseidon in a very gentle voice, though I thought I heard an under lining fury beneath Poseidon's tone as he hand out a hand towards me—that fury aimed at me, but '_why?'_

"No, I will personally hand them over to the Dictator. I _**will**_ complete my mission."

Stubbornly, Inferno gripped the two of us tightly, and a spectator, I continued to watch the two NPC's argue, though I was getting more and more suspicious of Poseidon's behavior.

'_If Eric controls them then why has one gone rogue?'_ I asked myself as I watched Poseidon's face fall at hearing Inferno's response.

"Inferno, hand them over to me." Poseidon ordered now, glaring.

"I won't!" Furious, Inferno added, angrily, "The Dictator clearly wanted me to bring them over, not you!"

Looking downwards, I found that we were over a thick forest, just as a plan formed in my head. That forest was not only thick enough to break my fall, but thick enough to hide me from fly overs.

"Say, Inferno!" I called up to him. "Between you and Poseidon, who is stronger? Cause from where I'm looking, I would think that you are, but I'm not exactly sure…"

"Of course I am stronger!" Inferno said before the flames around his body suddenly began burning strongly and his shape began changing greatly…from the shape of a common turkey to something that looked no different from Poseidon and Zephyr. The only difference was his red color.

'_Those stupid, lazy programmers!'_ I snarled as I began to fall like I had planned would happen.

"Oh no!" Inferno hurriedly rushed toward us, but was blocked by Poseidon, forcing him to watch us play at free-falling right before his eyes.

"AH!" I grunted as I flipped myself mid-sir on to my heavily armored back before pulling myself into a ball. Holding onto the back of my legs, I felt myself speed up before I went crashing into the thick forest below.

"OOFPH!" I yelped as I collided harshly with the ground, causing me to flip onto my stomach, rolling a couple feet before I slide to a stop.

"Oooohhh…" I groaned in pain as both my back and my neck were screaming out in horrible pain, but I focused myself to my feet, shakily.

Hurry, the Dictator of Life is not in Flower City. You should head east of Flower City, to Mount Hua-Lian.

I jerked at the sound of Poseidon's voice in my ear before I looked up to see him still blocking Inferno. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, Zephyr heading to the hole I head in the trees before Poseidon, who had been previously blocking Inferno, moved to also blocked Zephyr at the same time.

"Why is Poseidon helping me?" I asked myself suspiciously as I chugged down a health potion before I took off to the north, doing my utmost to run toward the densest parts of the forest to prevent myself from being found from overhead that way their only option was to find me by foot.

Coming to a stop within some thick thickets, I bent over my knees, breathing heavily.

Getting my wind back, I straightened up and looked about me, thinking, _'Where should I go now? Do I go to Flower City like we had all planned or follow Poseidon's instructions and head to Mount Hua-Lian? But I think I should see if I can contact the others first.'_

**(Lolidragon, Wicked, Gui! Everyone! Can you hear me?)** I said loudly over the Main Channel before I waited. When I received no answer, I frowned in confusion before trying again.

**(Zui, Wolf-bro? Hello? Anyone?)**

As fear gripped my veins, I whirled about to look behind me where I knew everyone has to be and tried to think of something to do.

'_If no one is answering my calls, does that mean that I'm the only one left?'_ I slowly pressed a hand to my face, trembling slightly before I whirled around and punched a hand into a tree trunk next to me.

My fist went in at least five inches before I jerked my hand free as I started pacing.

'_Even if I'm the only one left, I need to complete my duty!' _I thought in determination even though I was beating myself up for not expecting this and leaving everyone to their fate before I turned and looked towards the west._ 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to Mount Hua-Lian as Poseidon did help me…'_

As I was thinking this, I suddenly heard a familiar song sung from a familiar voice, drifting weakly on the wind coming from Flower City as well as the familiar sensation of being watched crawled down my spine…

_Come what may~_

_Come what may~_

_I will love you until my dying day~!_

"Come save me Cloud…" I heard Eric's plea on the wind as I slowly turned in that direction now realizing what was going on.

"I'm coming, Eric!" I said as I took off towards the north once again. "I'm coming, hold on!"

_**Chapter 56**_

"Lolidragon! What's going on?" Zui demanded as everyone formed a circle with the weaker players in the center.

When Prince had vanished from sight, all the NPCs started acting strangely. It was like they had been waiting for Prince to be gone before they suddenly became overwhelming. To the point that only the people from Infinite City survived before they all backed off and began circling them.

"I-I don't know!" Lolidragon confessed as she too looked about in confusion.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled before something was thrown into the small group which exploded in a mass of smoke.

"_Cough_-everyone-_cough_-don't breathe it in!" Lolidragon said, but she was too late as people started dropping like flies.

"Lolidragon!-_cough_-what is this?" Gui asked as he covered his mouth and nose with his tunic as he checked up on Wolf-bro who was collapsed next to him.

"Gui, look out!" Lolidragon shouted just as the NPC's surged forwards and everyone's world went black…

_**-line-**_

"-dragon! Lolidragon!"

Lolidragon's eyes shot open to find herself and shook her groggy head as she squirmed about only to see that everyone from Infinite City were standing chained all together in small groups on several pillars with their hand high above their heads—even their feet was chained up.

They were all located in a huge receiving room with a huge throne nearby; all of them had a good view of the seemingly only entrance into the throne room.

Everyone was chained up together, that is except for Lolidragon who was lying a good distance from the others, on her side with her legs and arms tied up.

"Lolidragon! You're awake!" Wolf-bro said relieved as Yulian tried to her best to crane around him to look at Lolidragon.

"What happened?" Wicked asked as he tried once again to squirm free as much to his and Gui's displeasure, they had been paired up together on the same pillar.

"Is everyone here?" Lolidragon asked in confusion as she squirmed around to that she as facing the ground, on her stomach now, hands behind her back.

"Not everyone," Swan Beauty said from behind Zui. "A good majority of our army was wiped out when that sleeping gas got to us."

"Why weren't we wiped out with the others?" Yulian asked and everyone shrugged as slightly through their bindings. "That was a perfect chance to do so why didn't the Dictator of Life take it like he did with the others?"

"Where's Sunshine?" Fairsky demanded as she strained against her chained her head whipping back and forth searching for her NPC husband. "Ah! Sunshine!"

Everyone turned to see Sunshine as well as Kenshin standing like statues, eyes completely empty.

"Sunshine?" Fairsky cried as she started fighting against the chains frantically when Sunshine didn't react at all. "Sunshine! Wake up! Sunshine!"

"Fairsky! Stop!" Yulian said as she watched helplessly as Fairsky's struggles started making Fairsky's wrist bleed. "Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"Why is he just standing there?!" Fairsky demanded, tears streaming down his face.

"…Is it me?" Gui said slowly, catching everyone's attention. "Or isn't it extremely suspicious that everyone here just so happens to have close connections to Prince?"

"What are you talking about?!" Wicked snapped angrily at him before jerking once again against the chains at his wrists, but was still unsuccessful in getting free.

"I was just as confused as Yulian as to why we all were spared and here instead of having our characters erased." Gui explained before pressing his point, "As I got to thinking about it, I realized that the only thing that connects us all at all is our relations to Prince. Everyone here knows Prince very well."

"Of course…" Lolidragon whispered softly, almost to herself.

"'Of course?'" Huan repeated as he and a few others turned to look at Lolidragon in confusion. "Lolidragon, what do you mean by that?"

Lolidragon jerked, startled, but before she could say anything, the sound of a door opening was heard, causing everyone to turn as best as they could to see who had come.

Everyone waited with baited breaths as booted feet were hear coming closer and closer to where they all were grouped together.

An elegant hand graceful brushed aside a curtain that apparently lead to another room, revealing a long fiery-red hair man with matching deep and brooding eyes. Those cold and indifferent eyes carelessly examined the group as he entered the room and started casually walking in between the pillars, examining his prisoners as everyone glared back at him defiantly even though they didn't know who this person was; all except Lolidragon who glared fearfully from where she was on the floor.

"Dictator of Life," Lolidragon growled causing everyone to look at her in shock before looking at the winged man before them with renewal anger.

"…So you've all have awake, I see." The Dictator said slowly as he looked from one person to another. Everyone glared back defiantly, not backing down from his cold gaze before his gaze landed on Wicked who glared at him in hatred.

"Where's Prince?" Wicked demanded furiously as the Dictator slowly moved closer to him, but the Dictator ignored his demand in favor of grabbing Wicked by this hair and jerking his head back.

"Let him go!" Everyone yelled as they fought once again get free and help Wicked, chains rattling, but it wasn't needed as the Dictator simply examining Wicked's face.

"…Zhuo Ling Bin." The Dictator said slowly as his eyes narrowed. "You're just as pathetic as I imagined you thirteen years ago when _**she**_ first described you to me…"

"What…?" Wicked asked, but the Dictator had already released him and was moving around to look at Gui who was glaring just as defiant as Wicked had been.

But this time, all the Dictator did was stand in front of Gui as he slowly examined Gui over.

"…I really don't know what _**she**_ sees in you." The Dictator finally said and the group blinking in surprise to hear a small tone of jealousy in his voice before they started as he whirled away from Gui and looked at Lolidragon who started squirming away from him as he moved closer her.

"Get away from her!" Sally yelled which got everyone started at they tried to get free, but was unsuccessful as the Dictator came to a stop before Lolidragon who glared up at him.

"…You're in love with Prince, aren't you?" Lolidragon spat out as she glared up at the Dictator who silently turned away to walk to an open window no one had noticed before.

"Lolidragon?" Wolf-bro asked for everyone. "What are you talking about?"

"…Our program designers already sensed that something was a little weird when Prince had gained Sky as his Pet." Lolidragon explained as she finally squirmed upwards so that she was sitting now.

"What's so special about Sky that would warrant special attention from Second Life Company?" Zui asked confused. "Isn't Prince's Pet just a normal bird?"

"Wrong." Lolidragon said before explaining. "Sky isn't just a normal bird! She's the rarest bird in Second Life! Sky is known as the Elements Phoenix which the Company designed to be a Phoenix that was all the elements instead of the usual fire like most Phoenixes are."

"The only way to gain this special Pet was to go acquire her here." Lolidragon said as everyone started getting it.

"But Prince has never been-!" Wolf-bro started to say when Lolidragon interrupted him.

"-Never been off Central Continent till Fan had him kidnapped to the Eastern Continent!" Lolidragon said before saying, "I've been with Prince from the very beginning and I'll tell you that Prince gained her from the lowest Boss on Central Continent—the Wolf Boss!"

"So the Company, while researching this extremely odd occurrence of Prince gaining Sky as a Pet, the people in charge of the research suddenly realized that Prince's blade is exactly the same as the Dictator of Life's—and this was after Prince became the Spokesman!"

"Initially, we thought it was just a little bug, so we did nothing about it. Only when this incident with the Dictator of Life broke out did I link all this together and find out that something was definitely not right." Lolidragon said before she looked over at the Dictator who was surprisingly silent through this entire explanation, staring at something unseen. "…Then, I tried to contact the Dictator of Life…"

With an uncertain look, Lolidragon glanced at the Dictator of Life again before turning back to the others as she pressed on, "That was when I discovered that our Dictator actually fell in love with our Prince. Not only did he secretly exchange the Pet that Prince won for one that Prince wished, he also gave his own blade to Prince—even Prince's tiara, the Savage Crown, was given to us to give to Prince on Prince's birthday! It's the Dictator's own crown! The Dictator of Life had actually sneakily transformed himself into a player, just as we went by looking for something to give Prince for a present."

"But even so, what you're saying is that the Dictator is nothing, but a virus." Wicked growled angrily as he looked over at Lolidragon, "And what else you've been hiding!"

"I'm not hiding any-" Lolidragon started to say; looking stunned, but Gui interrupted her.

"Shut up! You've hidden many things from us as well as Prince back in Central Continent!" Gui said angrily. "What's so important that you have to rick Prince's and all of our safety for?"

Lolidragon opened her mouth to protest, but seemed to think it over before she finally deflated like a balloon and said softly, "…It's not that I'm purposely trying to hide things from you all. It's just that I know that if I were to tell everyone everything, Prince might not want to destroy the Dictator of Life anymore, but Prince has too!"

"Tell us, Lolidragon." Wolf-bro said softly as everyone looked at her, not noticing the Dictator slowly turning to look at the group, having been long forgotten by them.

"…The Dictator of Life did not go against humans of his own free will; he was just being controlled. He had tried all means to oppose this person who was controlling him, but all efforts were in vain." Lolidragon said before confessing everything as she locked eyes with everyone there, "And the reason he resisted with so much effort was because of Prince's existence. However, even the Dictator can no longer withstand this anymore. His final wish is to be personally destroyed by Prince alone."

Everyone who had been silent until now had an enlightened look on their faces as they spoke up one-by-one, "I see, then that explains why it felt like the Dictator of Life was trying to stop us from coming to the Northern Continent, yet at the same time, it also felt like he really wanted us to come here."

Gui even added coldly, "So this was all actually the work of two different people. The one who wanted to stop us was the one who is controlling the Dictator of Life, and the one who wanted us to come was actually the Dictator of Life himself."

"Lolidragon, just who is controlling the Dictator of Life?" Yulian asked seriously only for Lolidragon to sigh in frustration.

"If I knew, do you think I would allow him to be out there at large?!" Lolidragon asked, snapping a little in her annoyance before growling slightly. "We have suspicions that it might be Long Dain, the Father of Second Life as his assistant says that it was him."

Before anyone could say anything else, everyone froze in fear as the sound of bone chilling chuckling filled the throne room, cutting right through everyone's words, easily as everyone, one-by-one, all turned to see the Dictator still standing in front of the window.

His emotionless amusement slowly came to a stop before he looked over at the group with cold, unfeeling eyes as he said slowly, "…Repulsive, imprudent humans."

The Dictator slowly turned to examine them all before his head jerked slightly as if he heard something, just as a flaming horse and Zephyr appeared in the room, seeming to not even notice the group.

"Dictator, we can't find Prince anywhere." Zephyr said respectfully as the Horse added, "Please forgive me for failing my mission."

"…And why have you both failed on your assignments?" The Dictator asked slowly, not looking at the pair who both grimaced slightly before the Horse answered for them.

"I was intercepted by Poseidon who blocked Zephyr and I from doing our assignments." The Horse said before seemingly to grit his teeth in anger.

"I see…" The Dictator said slowly before glancing over at them before looking back out the window again. "You have both done well. I'll summon you both if I have another assignment for you."

"Dictator," The pair said, before bowing slightly before leaving quickly.

Silence filled the throne room as the chained up group watched fearfully and defiantly to see what the Dictator would do with this new information, but all the Dictator did was ignore the group in favor of slowly walking over to a large mirror like object before raising one hand to gentle touch the surface.

"Prince," The Dictator said softly as it began to ripple much like a lake would before everyone gasped as a clear image of Prince was seen running through what looked like to be a forest; so clear that it looked like they were right next to Prince as he raced over and under various roots of trees.

Everyone watched with baited breaths as Prince slowly came to a stop within some thick thickets before bending over onto his knees, breathing heavily.

Obviously getting his wind back, Prince slowly straightened up and looked about him, with a very concentrating expression.

**(Lolidragon, Wicked, Gui! Everyone! Can you hear me?)** Everyone heard and instantly tried to respond as the Dictator sliced his hand out to the side.

"Prince!" Everyone yelled in warning, but as they watched Prince it seemed like he didn't get as Prince frowned in confusion before trying again.

**(Zui, Wolf-bro? Hello? Anyone?)**

As fear of the Dictator gripped everyone's veins, everyone watched helplessly as fear crossed Prince's face as he whirled around to look behind him where everyone used to be before he began to tremble as horror and shame crossed his face as he pressed a hand to his hand, but that didn't last long as Prince whirled about to smash his fist into tree in his frustrated rage.

Prince jerked his fist free before slowly turning to the west away from where everyone was and gained a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No! Prince!" Everyone cried every though Prince couldn't hear them. "Not that way! We're at Flower City!"

Then everyone froze in shock as the Dictator who had slowly seated himself on his throne When Prince had been running and had been watching seemingly carelessly, opened his mouth and began to sing softly to himself…almost thoughtfully…

_Never knew I could feel like this…_

Everyone, one-by-one, slowly turned at his whispering only to then look at the Dictator, wide-eyed, at the expression of mixed sadness and fondness as he sang…

_Like I've never seen the sky before…_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss…_

_Every day I love you more and more…_

_Listen to my heart~ _

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you _**everything**

_Seasons may change, winter to spring…_

Here the Dictator tipped his head slightly to the side as he looked at Prince carefully before confessing…

_But I love you…_

_Until the end of time…_

Slowly the Dictator got to his feet as he moved closer to the Imagine of Prince who seemed to be listening to something…

_Come what may~_

_Come what may~_

_I _**will**_ love you until my dying day~!_

As Prince turned towards the north-towards Flower City-a strange expression crossed his face before he took off running.

But it was what Dictator said and Prince's seemingly answer as Prince ran that confused everyone greatly not understanding…

"Come save me, Cloud…"

"I'm coming, Eric, I'm coming, hold on!"

**A/N: And that's it! :D R&R and tell me your reactions! :D FYI the songs that Cloud sung were For you Only by Trading Yesterday, but it's the shorten version of it (took me forever to find it by the way!) and Leave Out the Rest by Linkin Park. And the short song that Eric sung was the first part od Come What May from Moulin Rouge. :) Hope you all like how I'm going with this and review!**


End file.
